Peoples choice 3:The final choice
by Legend95
Summary: HUMANIZED,Part 3 to my original peoples choice. Hudson and Jessica a few years later. Join as you choose the story. As they go through marraige, children, death, retirement. Etc. as former racers guide their children.
1. chapter 1

**I've had a few messages saying they want a 3rd to Hudson and Jessica's story. So I'm gonna do it. But. Gonna start off...**

 **Gonna go a few years into the future. Hudson and Jessica McQueen have been married... four years. Hudson had decided to race along side Jessica. So..**

 **Hudson has won 3** **piston cups. Jessica has 1.**

 **Age wise this makes them 26-27?**

I looked around. Vision fuzzy.. blood all over my hands.. my lap.. i groaned in pain. My leg.. I can't feel it!?

I'm stuck. I look around. Grabbing the steering wheel. I try to open the door..

 _What happened?.._

The door opens and a phone falls out to the What looks like wet grass.. I unbuckle my seat belt. Not even paying attention to anything except I knew.. I needed to call for help.. I tried to bend over and grab the phone. I fell to the ground! It hurt so badly. I was in pain. I felt soaked. Drenched.. I felt dazed. I coughed a bit. Choked really.. I grab the phone. It looked like a blur of bright lights!..

 _God that's bright!.._

I'm on my stomach. Face eating the grass.. there's blood in the grass. I can hear what sounds like steam?.. I glanced up.. a vehicle above me.. it was really destroyed.. I spit a little. I can't make out much on the screen of the phone. But I know the emergency call button. It's red.. I press it.. I hear someone voice. Barely..

"H..hell... help.." I got out.. sounding more like wheezing.. I layed my head in the grass..

 _I'm to weak... I don't understand. What's going on?..._

"Alright we got one male. One female. Let's get a crash cart in here stat!"

 _Where am I?.._

"Trauma to the head, chest.. You! Get me a line!"

 _I think I can groan.. god it hurts so much.. what's going on?_

"I don't know if the other will make it."

 _Other? Who else is here?.._

I could barely open my eyes.. I felt so much pain.

I opened my mouth to speak. But I felt choked..

"Don't worry we got you...We got you! Can you move fingers? Toes?"

I heard a woman's voice ask...Some mask was placed over me. I saw bright lights above my head.. I tried really hard. I didn't even know if it was working... To move my hands and feet..

 _Am I dead?.. dying?..._

"Good good! We got movement still! all but the left foot. Can you speak?.."

I glanced over. Watching doctors rush around another person. Then speed out pushing them away. Blood. There was blood all over the clothes?

The pain began to numb.

Some woman pulled my eyes open and shined some light at me! I tried speaking. It came out like a moan I think?

 _That hurts!.. why can't I speak?..I feel.. funny.._

"Alright let's get in there. We need to remove this.. it's mangled to pieces..."

 _... I... I'm scared.. I'm scared...What happened? Why can't I remember!?_

Then it went black..

Sky ran into the hospital. Vern behind with Aurora. "I came as soon as I heard! What happened!?" She yelled at the family in the emergency room! They stared up at her. He was in tears... So was she.. "They are both okay!? Right!?" Sky asked loudly. He answered "They don't know if one of them will...make it..or not...". Sky's eyes widened.. deep with fear. Vern set down five year old Aurora. She ran over and hugged her mothers leg. "Tell me they are okay?.." Sky cried. They all sat down together. Hey waited for hours... a nurse came out and explained. It would be a while longer. That they should all head home. Come back in the morning. Ofcorse they didn't. Well most didn't.

Morning came...

I woke up.. I looked at the ceiling...

 _A hospital?..Why am I Here?.._

It feels like weights on my chest. It's hard and painful to breathe! Needle in my arm..

 _What's going on... oh god I'm hurting.. I can't move my legs?.._

I lay here... I'm to tired and confused to care what is going on.. I swallow. It feels funny. I take a deep breath.

 _Oh god!_

That was painful! I won't be doing that again!

 _Think... think... what happened?.._

I can't remember... I'm so tired. In pain. I close my eyes. I don't care that I'm here. I can't even remember why!

I wake up again. It felt like only a few minutes. But I'm sure it's been hours.. I groan a bit. Pain. I look over. Someone is in the chair?.. I know them.. my memory.. I can't... then it hits me.. I don't remember everything! But I remember something!...

 _I was driving down the back road.. it was dark.. raining? Maybe?.. I was laughing? Why was I laughing? There's music.. I don't like something. Someone grabs my hand?.. whose there?..I don't remember being with someone in a car?_

My memory.. I can't remember everything.. I sigh a bit. I look over at the person in the chair in my room. I debate calling to them.. waking them. They looked so tired...

Exhausted... I must have fallen asleep again..

 _Why can't I stay awake?.._

I look over.. they are there. Awake. They looked at me and ran over.

 _Who are you?..I know you.._

"Hey! I'm so glad your awake! Can you hear me?.. are you there?." They asked me. They grabbed my shoulders and shook me gently.. I rembered more!..

 _I was driving.. I have my hands on the wheel. I'm laughing. I can't remember why. It just got done raining. I don't like the music playing. I fight with the passenger about it. But then I grab the hand of the person next to me and kiss it softly. I love them.. i gazed at them. Then the road something happened?. The passenger is screaming at me!.._

I stare at he person in front of me. I know them!

 _I know you!_

I wrap my arms around them. I'm a little scared.. I embrace them! I love them.. I can feel they love me!

They yelled at me pulling away "I'm getting the doctor!" The left me alone. "Wait.." I call. Then I think about it. I remember more of the accident...

 **Okay so who is the accident victim hugging? A lot of choices here.. please go ahead and pick 2. Your top choice first. Then your second choice. In case not enough votes on the first one.**

 **Jackson?**

 **Cruz?**

 **Lightning?**

 **Sally?**

 **Hudson?**

 **Jessica?**


	2. Youre alive

"Come on! Let me drive it this time? Just once?" Jessica whined at her husband. Hudson sighed. They just finished a nice dinner date. It just stopped raining and it was nice but humid out. Hudson chuckled a bit. Jessica was amusing. "Alright.. Fine. But this isn't like your Ferrari or race car Okay. It's big and heavy. Take it slow..". He had bought himself a large four door ford truck. Bright white with a blue lightning bolt on the side fender. A lucky sticker if you will. Jessica got into the driver seat. Excited. She never drove anything to big. His little rover was the biggest thing and this thing was huge compared to that! Hudson got in the passenger side and they buckled up. Jessica revved it a bit. Hudson frowned and mentioned "Now especially slow when you back out. Remember you have the bed back there okay?.." Jessica rolled her eyes and replied "Please if I can handle a car over 200 miles an hour. I can back a truck up?" She but the gas and backed out. "Woah woah stop!" Hudson yelled as she almost ran over some person. Hudson's cracked the window and the man cussed at them. Hudson's chuckled a bit. Embarrassed a little and called out "You Okay?.. obviously. Yeah.. first time in a truck.. thank you..." he rolled the window up. Jessica faked a laugh. Jessica then put the truck in gear and began to drive home.

Hudson played with the radio. Turning to some old country music. Jessica turned it to more pop style. Hudson stared a moment and turned it back. Jessica scolded "Stop! I don't like your weird taste in music!" Hudson chuckled and replied "But it reminds me of you my beautiful wife." He grabbed her hand. Holding it at the console. Jessica looked over and smiled at him. She grabbed the wheel pulling her hand away and let him have his music. Then she spoke up "You know.. I was thinking.. we have been married a few years now. What about kids?" She glanced at Hudson. He smiled and replied "I would love to have kids with you." Jessica frowned and replied "I know we have it a tad more complicated.. I know we planned on adopting but I was looking into these different things. Like one is this surrogate. Where my egg and your.." She paused. Noticing his gaze. "Why are you looking at me like that?" She asked. Hudson smiled and answered "No reason. Continue." Jessica glared at him a bit and continued "Anyways it would be our baby. Just someone else.. growing it? But it would be us. And then there's also this doctor in England who actually has successfully done a transplant on women where they can be pregnant. I mean I would be able to grow our own baby! And I think that's pretty exciting!" Hudson raised a brow. Not quite comprehending this. He sighed. Jessica grabbed his hand and kissed it and smiled saying "I know you would be an amazing father. Your so laid back and.. just so sweet.." she gazed at him. Hudson smiled a bit. Then glanced at the window. He grabbed the dash letting go of Jessica's hand and yelled "Jessica! Look out!" Jessica looked at the road! There was an oncoming vehicle. Jessica swerved hard to miss it.

Hitting the truck into the wet mud and ditch! The trucks front end hit hard. The back flipped over crushing the roof in! Then the truck rolled over a few times! Slinging mud and grass and glass and metal everywhere. Jessica felt her head hit the door! It rolled onto its wheels. And came to a stop.. Steam came from under the crushed hood.. Jessica felt dizzy.. dazed.. she choked up a bit. Tasting metal in her mouth?.. Jessica groaned in pain. She grabbed her knee. Looking at her hands..

Blood all over them now.. she moaned and leaned her head black. She grabbed the steering wheel. Her leg.. she couldn't feel it to much?..

She looked to her side.. "H..Hud.Son.." she muttered out. He was still in the seat. Seat belt on. Leaning against the door and broken window.. Jessica's hand shook as she reached for him and gently shook him. He didn't respond.. "ow..oh god..." she muttered. There was a huge cut where the seat belt was on Hudson. His head had blood on it, covering his blonde hair.. "dammit.." she cried softly. Jessica looked around. "Wake up!.." he didnt though.. Jessica looked outside. She needed to get help! Jessica tried to open the door.. it was stuck. She forced it open and her phone fell to the ground in the grass.. Jessica reached for it. But she was stopped by the seat belt. Jessica leaned back into the seat. She glanced at Hudson. "Help.. I'll.. g.get.. help.." she muttered. She choked up. Coughing a bit. She undid her belt and leaned over for the phone. Jessica fell out of the truck. Into the wet grass.. "ow..." she moaned.. she was in bad pain. She felt like she was soaked. Like she fell into a puddle. Jessica grabbed the phone. Her face in the wet grass..

It was so bright! Jessica called for help.. "What's your emergancy?" Jessica choked up. Her lips was bleeding. She was eating the grass.. "I. In.. an accident..off the pass.. h..hel..help.. please..". The voice asked more questions. But Jessica rolled onto her back..

So much pain. She looked down at her leg. "God!.." so much pain in her body. Her leg.. she could tell it was broken for sure!.. The bone was out.. she wanted to scream and cry!.. like someone shaved her meat off her leg...she looked up at the destroyed truck. Steam still coming out.. "H.Hud..son.." she could feel her life slipping. Her body got heavy. Her head. She was dizzy. She closed her eyes..

 _Don't fall asleep!.. don't fall asleep.._

She repeated this in her head.. but she couldn't stay awake..

 _Back to_

 _Reality.._

Jessica stared. Sitting in the hospital bed. Her father ran back in with the doctor! "Daddy.." She called softly. Jackson grabbed her hand and replied "I'm here.. I'm here. Moms on her way." The doctor walked in and layed his hand on the bed. "Hello Jessica. My names James. How are you feeling?..Glad to see you're awake." Jessica had tears in her eyes as she replied "I'm hurting.." Jackie frowned and held her hand tightly. James then asked "Do you remember anything? You were in an accident. The vehicle rolled over off the road." Jessica began to realize!.. her eyes widened and she cried asking "Hudson! Dad where is Hudson!?" James answered "I'm treating him to. Now your.. your leg was badly mangled and ripped apart. There was pretty much nothing holding it together from the accident and I tried to re attach everything but after a few attempts. I made the choice to remove it from the knee down. You may feel funny about it at first but." "What!? My leg!?" Jessica threw the blanket off. Her left leg.. stopped at her knee. Jessica covered her eyes. Jackson sat down next to her and grabbed her close. She began to cry. Jackson held her and spoke up "You are alive Jessica..You can make this work.. you're strong..". She cried into her fathers chest. James looked at it. Checking the bandages. He spoke up "Looks good.. I'm gonna go check on your friend.." Jackson corrected "Husband. Hudson is her husband." James nodded. "Okay.. I'll be back shortly. If you need me come find me.." he began to leave. But Jessica yelled "No wait! I wanna see Hudson." James and Jackson looked at each other. Jessica glanced at her father then back at James

"Now!"

She yelled. James sighed and replied "I'll see about getting a wheel chair.." he left the room. Jackson held her hand. He covered her leg back up. "Jessica I love you..". He made that clear. Jessica nodded and replied "I know dad.. I love you to.." she wipes some tears. Jackson explained "Don't worry. You'll be walking again in no time. We will get you back up. I promise." Jessica nodded. Wiping away more tears. It hurt so badly to cry. "I just had to drive that stupid truck dad.. Hudson warned me. He told me to look out and.. he wouldn't have wrecked it!.." she cried harder. Jackson held her and explained "Jessica do not blame yourself. Not now. Everything will be okay." Jessica then asked "Have you seen Hudson? How is he?" Jackson sighed and answered "I haven't.. i did speak to Lightning once.. Hudson came in unconscious." Jessica admitted "Dad I wrecked the truck.. I swerved off the road!? I shouldn't have drove..". James and a nurse came in with a wheel chair. James sighed and spoke up, "If you still want to. We are ready to go." He smiled a bit. Jessica nodded and pushed herself up. Jackson spoke up "Please take it easy Jessica." He asked. Jessica replied "I got this.. Okay?.."James shined a light in her eyes. Checking her arms and leg. He spoke up "Alright you seem good. Just gotta heal up. You sure you feel up for this." Jessica nodded. James nodded and continued "Alright. You're her father? Will you just help me here. We wanna lift her gently into the chair here..". They wheeled the chair up to the bed. Jackson answered "I got her. Don't worry." James explained "Watch the lines here. And let's be careful with her knee." Jackson's picked Jessica up. One arm under her good leg and the other on her back. The gown stayed closed. Jackson gently say Jessica down into the wheel chair. She frowned. Feeling stupid and embarrassed. "We will get you a new leg okay? It's been done before. Not a big deal." Jackson tried to make things better. Jessica stared. "I wanna see that Hudson is okay." James sighed "Alright. This way." Jackson pushed her along. Following the doctor and the nurse. They came a few rooms down. James spoke up "Let me check up on him once more. Then I will let the two of you in." Jackson nodded. Jackson knelt down to his daughter and spoke softly "Jessica. Do not blame yourself. Please.. you'll be okay.. Hudson will get through this..". Jessica didn't say anything back. She was upset.

James walked out. "He's still out. But hopefully he wil wake on his own sometime.. then we can see how badly his damage is." Jessica raised a brow and asked "What else does he need?.." she was concerned. James answered "He had a bad hit to the head.. He may suffer a bit of memoery loss?.. may have to learn how to walk.. talk?. We will just have to see.." Jessica stared down.. This was all her fault! they went inside. He had lines in his arms. James explained "Now he's been breathing well on his own. But we have had to use tubes and lines to keep nutrition in his body. He will be fine. Just has a few more bumps in the road if you will." Jessica stared at him. Jackson pushed Jessica closer. She grabbed his hand. "I'm so sorry Hudson.." She layed her head onto his hand.. She noticed Lightning and Sally in the corner of the room. Sally spoke up "Let's give her a moment.. come on Stickers..". Lightning was reluctant. Sally explained "I've been here. Trust me. Come on." Lightning frowned and followed Sally out. Jackson layed his hand on her shoulder "Do you want me to stay? Or go?" Jessica sniffled answering "Actually, I would like a moment alone. Please?.." Jackson looked at James. He nodded and left. Jackson whispered to his daughter "I'm right outside. Okay?" Jessica nodded. Jackson left the room..

Jessica held his hand. Laying on Hudson's hand and arm..she cried quietly.. she didn't have the energy to just let it all out.. "I'm so sorry baby.." she cried to him. But he wasn't there. She layed her head there. Crying. She rubbed her leg.. she felt so ugly and helpless.. one leg!?.. yeah okay they could get her a prosthetic.. but it was gone! Half her leg was gone!.. she wouldn't race.. Hudson would not race!? She felt like she ruined their lives!!!

Some time passed. Jackson walked in slowly. Cruz ran to her daughter. "Mom!.." Jessica cried out. Cruz hugged her tightly. "I'm so glad your okay!.. we saw the truck! I can't believe you two are okay!?...". Jessica shoved her mother away and looked at her severed leg and spoke up "I am not okay!? Hudson is not okay?!.. I did this!.." she fronwed. She stared at her husband.. Jackson grabbed Cruz's hand. There wasn't anything to say to make this better..

Jessica woke up. Opening her eyes.. "What?.." she didn't remember sleeping? She was last with Hudson!? She looked around. She was alone.. she lifted the blanket. Maybe it was a bad dream.. Her leg was really gone.. she cried.. she could not believe what she done! She looked over at the table. Her phone? She grabbed it. It was perfectly fine! That made her so mad! She looked at it. The wallpaper.. of her and Hudson.. she grew so furious! She threw the phone across the room. She cried harder. It hurt to cry!.. Jessica pushed the button for the nurse.. the nurse came in a few moments later.. "Yes? Is everything okay?" The woman asked. Jessica wiped her tears and answered "I.. I threw my phone.. could you get it back for me?.." Jessica asked and pointed to it. The nurse grabbed it and gave it to Jessica. She cracked the back but over all the phone was fine still. "Thank you.." She said. The nurse left. Leaving Jessica with her phone..

Jessica pulled up contacts.. she debated calling her parents for company.. she then saw the date? "Saturday?" But? Date night? The accident was Tuesday night?! "Oh my god?.." she muttered. Doctor James walked in. He smiled. "How are we feeling?" He asked. Walking up to the bed. Jessica sighed and looked at the wallpaper of her and her husband. Happy.. smiling.. "I'm okay I guess?.." she sounded unsure. James nodded and checked her leg. "I didn't know I had been here for a few days.." Jessica admitted. James explained "Well. You woke up?.. hmm Thursday? It's alright. Another five days and as long as you continue to do well I can release you." Jessica then asked "And my husband?..". James answered calmly "He's still in his coma I'm afraid." Jessica frowned. She then asked "Can I see him again? Please?.." James nodded answering "Let me get the wheel chair back in." He left.

 **Now here's our choice. What injury does Hudson suffer? He did suffer a head injury. I mean what are the damages?**

 **Hudson suffers memory loss.**

 **Or...**

 **Hudson suffers from seizures.**


	3. I dont remeber

Jessica went back in the wheel chair to her husband. He was still out.. she sat beside the bed. Holding his hand.. "You will wake up soon.. right babe?..". But he didn't say a thing. She sighed. Another two days passed.. she would spend most the time she could with him. Still no accepting her one leg thing now to.. she cried a lot. Her parents tried to help. Do anything. Lightning and Sally did to.. but she.. they all waited for Hudson to come out and for Jessica to be released..

another day passed. Jessica was placed in her chair. She wheeled over to Hudson's room. And he was there. In the bed still asleep it was like.. she frowned. Jessica rolled over next to him.. grabbing his hand. She began to fall into depression.. losing her faith.. Sally knocked and walked in.. "Hey.. how is everyone?.." She smiled at Jessica greeting. Jessica looked at her and answered "No changes.. it's been a week now Miss Sally.. I.." Sally walked over to her son.. she brushed his cheek and replied "He will be fine.." she didn't know. She just kept telling herself this.. she looked at Jessica and asked "What about you?.." Jessica sighed answering "I wish I could be as strong as you.. As Mr. McQueen.. but I'm not..". Sally smiled warmly. Looking at her son. Lightning walked in. Quietly. "Hey Mr.McQueen.." Jessica greeted. He nodded once and walked over and stood next to his wife.. he had his cane. Age was really there. Jessica muttered "I ruined racing for us..". Lightning sighed. Thinking. Then he spoke up "I don't think so. I'm sure you can get use to.. a.. um.. new leg and be driving in no time. And Hudson is a Mcqueen. Don't worry about it." Sally raised a brow at Lightning. He shrugged. He didn't know what to say.. Jessica's eyes teared up and replied "It's funny huh.. out of all the races and we crash off the track.." she wiped her eyes. Lightning frowned. He looked at his son. His heart broke.. but these things did happen... actually he never knew exactly what happened. He asked Jessica "What happened exactly?..". Sally glared at her love. He asked Sal "What?" Jessica answered holding Hudson's hand "Its fine Miss Sally.. I just... we were talking and I wanted to drive. I never drove a truck.. don't think I will again now. But.. we were talking.. and I wasn't paying attention and I looked back at the road and there were headlights.. and they didn't even stop to help?.. what kind of people do that!?" She began to cry. Sally walked around and held her. Hugging her. Lightning sighed. He was hurt.. his son was hurt..

Two more days passed. It was morning. Jessica was laying in her hospital bed. Still sad.. hoping today would be the day Hudson came to.. she grabbed her phone just as DrJames came in. "How are we feeling?" He asked. Jessica answered "Okay. When should Hudson wake up?" James sighed answering as he looked at her legs.. "Hard to say. Usually comas don't last longer than.. two to three weeks. So maybe another week at most?.. probably?" Jessica thought for a moment. James spoke up "You can go home though." Jessica looked at her wallpaper.. frowning. She then asked "What happens if he doesn't wake up in another week? Or two?..". James stared a moment before answering "We will come to that if that happens. But. Let's not think like that. Positive thoughts like today! You're going home? Do you have someone to take care of you? Or would you like a nurse to be with you? We have those. They come and take care of you. I'd give it another.. month or so before you try a prosthetic. But. We can work on crutches." He smiled. Revealing a pair of crutches behind the wall. Jessica smiled a bit. It would be nice to walk again.. sort of.. "I'll call my parents.." she replied answering one his questions. James nodded. "I'll come back here shortly and we can give these a go Alright?" Jessica nodded. Watching the doctor leave. She called her mother.

They decided Jessica would stay with her parents a little while. To help her around and get use to the one leg thing.. at least until Hudson might wake up and be okay to take her home... The crutches were odd. But.. Jessica learned and it was a next step.. made her arms sore with them.. and then looking down.. it broke her heart.. Hudson didn't wake up again.. Her parents took her to see him the next few days... Jessica sat beside Hudson.. watched some tv.. tried talking to him.. but he never woke up.. not yet still... it hurt.. she was so depressed.. lonely.. Jessica grabbed his hand every day. Holding it. "I'm so sorry Hudson.." she said.. he never said a thing back.. You could hear him breathing. That was about it.. at least he was still breathing.

Another day. Morning. Jessica sat up from the couch. She hated the stairs.. her father carrying her up and down from her old room.. Jessica grabbed her crutches. It had been about two weeks sense the accident. Jessica wore shorts and a t shirt.. she used the crutches to walke to the bathroom. Brushing her teeth. Typical habits. She walked into the kitchen. Her father was in there. "Morning Jessica." He greeted. Jessica faked a smile.. her light was barely shining. Her depression.. she had to medications and Jackson watched it like a hawk.. he didn't want her getting addicted. Jessica grabbed an apple and ate it. Jackson's phone rang. He answered "Storm. Yeah? Hey Mcqueen. Yeah, how's our boy doing?.. Really? I will.. What?. Okay?.. wow... uh.. I will tell her.. yeah.. I'm sure. Yeah.. okay." He hung up. Frowning. Cruz walked in. "Hey you two. How you feel? Take your meds?" Cruz asked Jessica. She nodded. She stared at her father. "What's going on? How's Hudson?.." she swallowed. Jackson sighed answering "He is waking up. But he doesn't remember things.." Jessica's eyes widened as she asked "If he is waking up I wanna be there!? Can we go? Someone take me." Cruz raised a brow at Jackson's frown. Jackson noticed and explained "Jess he may not remember you.?.." it hurt saying that. Jessica's brows lowered and she asked her dad "What? Why not? I'm his wife? He will. don't worry come on? Let's go." She stared to walk out. Jackson explained "Jessica he doesn't recognize Sally..". She stopped. Froze. "Or Lightning." She turned around and asked "What?.." she asked. "How does he not recognize his parents?..". Jackson didn't have an answer.. "I wanna go. Come on. Please?" Jackson and Cruz stared at each other. They took her to the hospital after everyone got dressed and ready.

Jessica wore some jean shorts and a black shirt. White sneaker.. they went to Hudson's room. Sally was outside crying. Jackson and Cruz stared at each other a moment.. Lightning stood next to his wife. Jessica and her family walked up. "Is he awake?.." she asked. Lightning answered "The doctor is in there with him. Seeing how bad the damage is..". Jessica pushed the door open. Jackson called "Wait." But she didn't. She walked in with her crutches and stopped. Staring at Hudson. Hudson was sitting up. James and himself looked at Jessica and Jackson behind her. Jessica softly spoke his name.. "Hudson..".

He stared. James spoke up. "He is kinda shocked right now.. be gentle okay? I wouldn't say anything about who you are exactly. Just your name. If he..

Hudson do you recognize this woman?." Hudson looked at Jessica. Her black hair down.. blue grey eyes.. a worried face. No make up.. a black shirt. Shorts.. one leg?.. crutches. He answered quietly "I.. no.. I don't know her either..". Jessica felt her heart brake.. James sighed. "Don't worry.. your memory may come back in a day or so. You've been in a coma for a while now..". Hudson looked around and asked "Am I dreaming?.." James chuckled a bit answering "You have asked that a few times. No.. it's alright. I'll take care of you." Jessica walked closer up to him. Looking down at her husband. "You really don't know me?.." she asked with tears in her eyes.. Hudson looked at her. Jessica cried and scolded "You have to know me Hudson!" She yelled at him. Hudson pushed back a bit. She was scary a bit.. James put his hand between them. Jackson walked over and grabbed Jessica's shoulders "Calm down.. give him a few days.. he just woke up..". Jessica cried into her father. Hudson stared at Jackson and Jessica. He tried to remember. He really tried. He then asked James "Why can't I remember what happened? Who they are? Who I am?" James sighed answering "It'll return in a few days slowly. Other wise you've made a remarkable recovery son." Hudson looked at Jessica crying into Jackson.. he looked at her missing leg.. from the knee down.. "Was she in the accident?" James nodded. Jessica left the room. Hurt. Jackson followed. Hudson felt.. well.. he didn't know how to feel.. "Who was she?.." Hudson asked James. James frowned and answered "A good woman. Alright. I'm gonna leave the tube here in your stomach a while longer. In case you fall back out of it. Sometimes that happens. It's okay if you sleep okay?" Hudson nodded. He did feel funny. Everything felt like a dream right now.. a messed up world..

Sally and Lightning walked back in. Hudson's explained to them staring at his mother. "I know you.. both.. but I don't know you?.. if that makes any better sense..". Lightning smiled a bit. It was there. Hudson just couldn't put his finger on it. Sally grabbed his hand. Hudson stared at the old couple.. he tried. But he couldn't remember. Sally spoke up "I love you Hudson.. we both do..". Hudson's brows lowered. Confused.. he asked "So?.. Who are you to me?.. are?.. you like my grandparents or something?" Lightning and Sally both got a bit of a laugh out of that and Lightning answered "Ouch. No. We are your parents..". Hudson's eyes widened and he quickly replied "Wow I am sorry.. I.." Sally smiled and answered "Hudson it's okay.. we are so glad your okay though.. your alive..". Hudson nodded. As the day went on. He did fall back into a deep sleep. James explained to everyone. That give him time. He may remember more and more.

Jessica came the next day before he was awake.. she sat down. Grabbing his hand. A few minutes later he woke up. He groaned a bit. "Hudson..." Jessica whispered. Hudson looked up. He sat up and looked around. He looked at Jessica and asked "Why am I in a hospital.. when did I get here?.." Jessica grabbed her crutches and stood up. She pressed the button for the nurse. She looked at Hudson's eyes. He was scared. "Hudson do you recognize me?.." Hudson stared a moment and answered "No.. why are you here?.." he pulled his hand away. Jessica frowned. James and a nurse walked in. "Hey! you're awake again." James said with a smile. Hudson looked terrified and asked the doctor. "Who are you?.. why am I here?.." James frowned and answered "Well.. Hudson.. I met you yesterday.. I'm James. I'm your doctor. You were involved in an accident. The vehicle rolled over. You have been in a coma and woke up. You feel okay?..". Hudson looked at Jessica then back at James answering "I don't understand. I feel funny. I'm sleeping?.. I'm dreaming right?" James shook his head. Checking the lines. "Well.. lets calm down okay. Do you recognize this young woman?" Hudson looked at Jessica again and answered "No. I already told her that. I don't know any of you? I.." he paused. He thought for a moment. Home?.. he wanted to go home?.. where was home. He grabbed his head.. "I don't understand?.." Hudson explained. James nodded and answered "It's normal. It's okay.. your memory will come back..". He hoped.

Another day. Hudson was able to stay awake though now.. he could eat. He didn't need a tube. They did leave lines in. For medications. Jessica walked in. Hudson stared at her. He was crying a little bit. She sat down next to him. "Hey.. You Okay?.." Hudson wooed his years. He didn't wanna cry in front of this woman.. he answered "I can't remember anyone.. no matter how hard I try?.. I am sorry.. please tell me who you are..". Jessica grabbed his hand. He pulled away. He was still a little afraid.. Jessica sighed and answered "We have grown up together?.. we dated off and on.. We.." she stopped tears in her eyes. Hudson asked "Got married?..". Jessica's eyes lit up and she asked "Do you remember getting married?" Judoka shook his head and replied "I just guessed that's where you were headed..". Jessica frowned. "Well.. I'm gonna be here for you Hudson.. even if you don't remember me." Hudson stared at her.. "My parents? How old am I again?" Jessica giggled a bit answering "As old as you feel. Like mid twenties.. ish.." Hudson joked "I feel like an old man whose memory is just.. gone." He chuckled a bit. Jessica loved hearing him laugh. She smiled. Hudson stared at her smile. Thinking. He asked "What do I do for work? I do work right?" Jessica nodded answering "Actually we race each other. NASCAR drivers." Hudson raised a brow and asked "I race cars?" Jessica corrected "We do. We did..." she frowned.. Hudson stared at her.. he thought about that. Racing.. he raced?.. he thought hard on it..

 _I race? flag drops.. there's fans screaming. I'm a kid? Kids don't race?.. come on think Hudson! Hudson.. the Hudson hornet?.. What no? A blue car. I saw it. The dirt track.._

"I remember.. racing the dirt track.. I mean I kinda do.. I can see it.. it's this round track. In the desert right?" Jessica smiled answering "Yes! Yes it is. Do you remember anything else?" Hudson's thought for a moment.

 _The dirt track.. the blue car. No it's a race car. It's not mine.. I'm a kid?.._

"I.. i was wrong. I didn't race it? I watched someone else. I'm a kid?.. this doesn't make sense.." he grabbed his head and groaned. Jessica rubbed his thigh and spoke up "Hey.. it's okay.. you'll get it eventually...". Hudson looked at her. "I'm sorry I can't remember you. I want to. I'm trying.. but I feel like I'm in a weird dream.. I'm sorry.." he layed on his bed. Jessica sighed.

Another few days passed. Hudson's memory didn't change to much. Jessica was eating some food with him. His parents visited here and there. He just couldn't figure things out.. he knew his name. But mostly because everyone called him that. Hudson looked at Jessica and asked "So?.. you're my wife?..". Jessica nodded. Hudson sighed and continued "If you are?.. Then I am the luckiest man on earth.. why do you keep coming? Knowing I don't remember you?" Jessica frowned and answered "Because I love you. I'm not letting you go?..". Hudson frowned.

 _Come on.. remember her.. look at her. Her eyes.. I know those eyes. But.. I can't.. she seems like.. like she's not real. None of this is real?.._

Jessica grabbed his hand and replied "I'll find a way to help you remember.." Hudson stared at their hands together... he wanted to remember. Her. His parents. Jessica began to cry.. "I'm so sorry.. this was me.. I crashed.. I hurt you.." Hudson asked "What happened? I know I have asked that a lot from everyone else.. but you never told me?..". Jessica answered as she cried "We were talking.. I just had to drive your truck.. and I was distracted.. I wasn't paying attention.. I swerved off the road.. I hit the ground and it rolled several times.. I remember looking at you.. you were passed out in the seat.. bleeding.. I was so afraid you were gone. I lost my leg.. I was so scared I lost you to...". Hudson sighed. Staring at her crying. He patted the bed and smiled saying "Sit up here..". He was compassionate. Jessica barely sat up there next to him. He sat up and held her. Letting her cry into him for the first time.. Hudson wished he could remember. Letting her cry. He brushed her black hair.. he closed his eyes. Trying to remember.

 _That smell.. her hair smells familiar.. I'm sorry.. I don't know what to do.. I wanna remember. She's so soft.. that smell. I've smelled it before.. I remember.. I.. can't remember..._

 **Okay! Open choice. You guys give me ideas that Jessica will use to try and bring back Hudson's memory! What would you try!? Or want Jessica to try!!**


	4. A breakdown

**By the way! The Who hugging the victim choice was so I knew who to make in the crash. It was like this. Jessica= Jackson and Cruz were in an accident**

 **Hudson= mcqueen and Sally were.**

 **And a parent meant their children were.**

Jessica and her father walked into Hudson's room. Lightning and Sally were inside with him. Laughing a little bit with Hudson. Hudson looked at Jessica. He may not remembered her much. But he knew she loved him with how persistent she had been to help him and be here. Jackson had a large bag. Jackson set it down and asked "How you doing today Hud?" Hudson answered "I'm alright.. um.. I'm sorry I can't.." Jackson spoke up "Jackson. I'm Jessica's dad.." Hudson nodded and frowned.. he felt bad. He tried again...

 _Look at them all.. come on.. please..._

He felt like he would never know these people around him.. Jessica explained as she sat down next to Hudson's bed "I brought one our photo alblums and I wanted to show you some videos on my phone. And also some races..". Hudson seemed worried a bit and replied "What if it doesn't work?..". Sally brushed Hudson's hair and spoke up "Don't think like that. Even if we will love you like you are baby.." She kissed his forehead.. Hudson sighed.. Lightning spoke up "Hey I'm gonna get some coffee. Want anything Sal?"

 _Sal? That name.. a memory hit.. sal.. I remember that name being called out around me a lot growing up.. My dad said it a lot.._

Hudson stared at his parents and asked "What's Sal short for?" Lightning and Sally stared at each other a moment. Lightning answered "Sally. I call your mom Sal a lot of the time." Hudson nodded. Thinking about that.. He stared at his dad and asked "Wait.. who are you again?.." Lightning frowned and answered "I'm your dad Hudson.." Hudson shook his head and corrected "No I mean.. your name?.. who are you?" Lightning answered slowly "Lightning." Hudson has to think about it.

 _Come on.. Lightning?.. I'm Hudson.. I.. Why is this so hard!.._

"Oh.." Hudson replied. Sally grabbed Lightning's hand and spoke up "Come on. We will be back. I could use some coffee." Lightning followed with her. Jackson layed his hand on Jessica's shoulder "You want anything from the bag?" Jessica nodded "Can you give me the photo album? Please?" Jackson walked over an dhrabbed out a blue jean covered book and handed it to his daughter. Hudson was curious. Jessica opened it up and turned a few pages. "Here. You can look at it." She handed it to Hudson. He stared for a moment. He frowned. Photos of what looked like him and this woman.. his wife?.. taking a few silly photos. Rock climbing?.. hiking?.. a Ferrari?.. the house?.. he stared and spoke up "I.. I don't know these memories?.. they are just photos?..". Jessica frowned. Jackson reached for the book and asked "May I?" Hudson handed the book to Jackson. Jackson flipped through it. Looking for a stronger memory maybe? "Here." He handed the book to Hudson. He stared at the photo. It was of Jessica kissing Hudson's cheek by a race car.. Hudsonshut the book. He couldn't remember.. "I'm sorry I just.. it's not there..". Hudson explained. Jessica frowned. Jackson sighed. "I'll be right back okay." He said to his daughter. Patting her shoulder.

Jessica wanted to cry. She pulled out her phone. Pulling up a video. "Tru watching this maybe?" Hudson's took the phone and asked "What do I press?.." he felt stupid. Not even knowing how to work the phone. Jessica touched the screen and the video played...

Hudson watched as it was just a simple recording of him recording her sleeping. He raised his brow to the video. Jessica was in bed. Hudson put his finger to his mouth to keep quiet?.. Hudson had some whip cream and placed it into her hand. He set it on the table and chuckled quietly. Then woke Jess up. "Babe you got something on your face.." she looked Bristol as she woke slowly. Then Jessica wiped the cream all over her nose. She sat up. "Hudson McQueen! I swear to!" Hudson took off running laughing.

Hudson chuckled a bit and swiped through the phone. Seeing different memories. Nothing clicked. He handed the phone back and said "I'm sorry.. I don't know why I can't remember..". Jessica wiped some tears.

 _Come on! Please.. now she's gonna cry again!?.. remember her Hudson.._

"Maybe once your home and in a familiar place you will remember." Hudson though about home... home?.. what was home?... he remembered something. The fence. He built the fence. He and Jessica!? They decorated the house.

 _He stood inside a room. Square shaped. He looked around. It's green. Bright green walls.. a black couch?..Green pillows.. super soft pillows.. Jessica is in the room. She's decorating. Hanging up gold frames.. photos?.._

"You made an entire room bright green didn't you?" He asked. Jessica stared at him. Her grey blue eyes wide. Hudson continued "Our home? Right? It's a big tall..kinda secluded right?" Jessica stood up on her crutches and nodded saying "Yes! Yes it is!.. you remember it?" She asked. Hudson had to think... "Some.. I remember being there. With you?..". Jessica nodded. She asked "Can.. Can I kiss you?..". Hudson stared at her.. her lips.. he smiled a little and answered "Well.. I won't say no?.." he chuckled a bit. Jessica leaned over and sat on the bed next to him. It felt so awkward for Hudson. What if the kiss even felt.. Jessica grabbed his hand and leaned forward. Hudson let her and eased inward to and kissed each other gently and sweetly. Their first kiss in weeks.. for Jessica it felt amazing. It gave her hope. His facial hair tickled her lips a bit.. Hudson placed his hands one to each side of her face. Keeping her their and kissing her passionately. For him it felt painful.. broken... lonely..

 _Think please.. this is your wife.._

Hudson pulled away. He frowned. Staring into Jessica's eyes. "It didn't work.." he whined. Jessica replied "It's.. okay?.. a kiss is just a kiss.. I love you Hudson. I will be here with you. No matter what." Hudson felt like he could cry. But he wouldn't. He wanted to have his memories flood back!.. but they didn't yet! "I wanna see home. I wanna be back home and see our house.." he mentioned. Jessica nodded and stood up on her crutches. "I'll talk to the doctor. Okay?" She said. Hudson nodded and watched her leave. Alone. He sat there. Angry with himself.. "Come on.. please.. this is stupid?.. how can I just forget everything?!.." he yelled angry. Hudson lay there. He closed his eyes. He was really stressed out.. and tired.. when Jessica came back he was asleep. She let him be.. let him sleep..

The following day. Hudson woke up. Alone. He looked around. He honestly expected to see Jessica. He sighed.. "Please remember something..". He looked at the tv.. maybe that would help?.. he called for the nurse. He asked for the tv. She had to ask the doctor first. He came in. "Good morning Hudson. How you feel?" Hudson shrugged answering "Just want to remember things.. you're my doctor right?." James nodded and replied "Your wife asked about you going home soon yesterday I believe you'd be fine to if you felt up to it. But I don't want you alone. In case you get lost or can't remember where you are again..". Hudson sighed. "I think i will be alright.. I was just gonna ask for the remote to see if some tv triggered anything.." James frowned and replied "Hudson.. maybe instead of focusing on trying to regain old memories. Make new ones?" He handed Hudson the remote and continued "I'll call your parents. See if they could drive you. If you feel ready?" Hudson nodded. James smiled and left the room. Hudson thought about that. Making new memories.. He had the feelings for Jessica. They just.. were fuzzy..

Sally came by shortly. Hudson stared her. Trying to remember her more.. "Mom.. right?.." he said. Watching her read some book in the chair in the corner of the room. "Yes..?" She answered with a warm smile. Hudson frowned but asked "Is dad a racer?.." Sally looked at Hudson and answered "He was once." Hudson thought about it more. Jessica said he was a race car driver. Hudson asked "Where are the clothes you brought? I wanna go ahead and get in something else..". Sally stood up. She grabbed her back a bit in pain.. "Mom!" Hudson cried out! He froze and he remembered another memory..

 _...Hudson ran over and knelt down "Mom what happened." Sally warmly looked at her son. Hudson began to pick up the clothes and the basket. Sally spoke up "Thanks baby..". Hudson set the basket on the bed and helped his mom up. "What were you doing?" Hudson asked Sally answered this time "Don't tell your dad but I think I'm getting old." She joked. Hudson smiled and shook his head..._

"Hudson?.. Hudson?!" Sally yelled. Hudson snapped out of it and stared at Sally.. she was standing in front of him.. "Hudson?.. You okay?.." Sally asked. Hudson answered "Yeah.. I..just.. I love you mom.. thanks for taking care of me..". Sally smiled and kiss his forehead.. He smiled. He grabbed her hand. He began to remember his mother.. Hudson took the clothes and went to the bathroom. He stared at his face "God I need to shave..". He shaved.. another memory. He hated having facial hair.. he looked at himself. He grabbed out the jeans.. putting them on. A baby blue shirt. He slipped it on. Hudson looked at himself in the mirror. He sighed. Sally asked as he came out. "Do you want to stay with your father and i? Or you wanna go home?" Hudson answered "Home. Please..". Sally nodded. He was released. Ofcorse Jessica was waiting for him at their home.

Hudson stepped outside and immediately he was smothered with cameras and fans and reporters! He quickly got into the car. He didn't understand why those people wanted to talk to him!..

Sally drove Hudson to his house. Hudson watched the trees and grass and road go by out the window. It felt like a dream.. this didn't feel real anymore. They passed a turn.. Hudson spoke up "Wait.. stop please..". Sally slowed down and pulled over. Hudson looked outside. "This is where the truck flipped over.." Sally explained. Hudson looked at the torn up ground.. Hudson opened the door and got out for a moment. "Hudson are you okay?.." Sally asked. Hudson looked at the field.. he looked at the road.. "Hudson?.." Sally repeated. He got back into the car. He just couldn't remember it..

They pulled up to the farm house. Hudson stared at it. Jessica came out on the porch. Hudson sighed. He got out and walked up. He stared at the door. He looked at Jessica.. She smiled at him. Sally asked "Alright Well.. do the two of you need anything? I know your dad pretty much took care of everything.." Jessica answered "We are good. My dad helped me put a bed down stairs so I don't have to worry about the stairs." Sally nodded. She straightened Hudson's shirt and spoke up. "Call for anything baby.. okay?" Her white hair.. teal eyes.. wrinkled skin.. Hudson nodded and hugged his mother. Tjeubwent inside. Hudson shut the door behind them.

Hudson looked around. Jessica asked "Anything look familiar?" Hudson looked around. He sighed. No.. Jessica spoke up "Come on. I'll give you the tour then." She smiled. Hudson smiled a little at her and followed her as she showed him around the downstairs of the house. Hudson stared at photos around the house.. Jessica mentioned "I hope you don't mind. I had my dad get us some pizza to cook tonight in the oven. Something easy..". Hudson looked around the kitchen. It began to feel familiar.. but it felt like his life had been ripped apart. Hudson asked "Can I shave?.. this thing on my face is killing me..". Jessica answered "Ofcorse. The guest beathroom is down the hall. Or you can go up stairs to our master bathroom." Hudson nodded and answered "I'm go upstairs in case you need the one down here.. which door is it?" Jessica explained "Up the stairs. The Uh brown bedroom with blue walls. It's inside there." Hudson nodded. He felt like a stranger here.. he walked up and into the master room.. he looked around.. baby blue walls.. brown hard wood floor..

He brushed his hand across the bed.. He couldn't ever remember sleeping here?.. he went into the bathroom.

It wasn't long he came back down. He looked like the old Hudson McQueen. Jessica was sitting quietly on the couch. Hudson came and sat next to her.. "Was.. was I good to you?" He aaked. Jessica answered smiling "Yes. All the time." Hudson faces her. He grabbed her hand and gazed into her eyes.. it hurt that he couldn't remember. Jessica leaned forward to his face. Hudson swallowed hard. It felt like the first time.. but he leaned in and kissed her.. a passionate kiss. Jessica grabbed his thigh and rubbbed it. Hudson didn't understand it..but he knew what he was feeling and he wanted her...

A while later. Hudson was putting the pizza into the oven. Jessica walked in. She sat down. She stared at her leg. The missing one.. Hudson noticed. He turned and asked "Hey.. um.. in there.. we didn't use any..". He paused. He felt so awkward.. Jessica finished for him "Protextion?..". Hudson smiled so awkwardly.. Jessica explained "Yeah.. I can't get pregnant.. I had a hysterectomy before we were married." Hudson replied asking "Whats that?..". Jessica answered "I just can't get pregnant. Can't hold a baby anymore..". Hudson frowned and spoke softly "Oh. I'm sorry..". Jessica shrugged. Hudson thought for a moment and asked "You?.. don't want kids?..". Jessica stared a moment before answering "I do. I definitely do Hudson." He sighed. He wasn't sure who he was.. Jessica continued "You did before to..". Hudson smiled. He thought about it.. it was just so frustrating! He couldn't remember!..

Jessica was asleep that night. Hudson couldn't sleep. It felt weird. He sat up. He began to cry.. it was so blank.. he didn't understand. And he wanted to so badly!.. Hudson walked around the house. Trying to find anything that would bring his memory back!

Jessica woke up. She heard things getting knocked around and thrown?.. she looked over "Hudson?..". Jessica grabbed her crutches. She was wearing a long sleeve black shirt and plaid pink shorts. She staggard a bit but managed to follow the sounds into the garage?.. "Hudson?.." She called. She opened the door. The place was a wreck! Her eyes widened and her jaw dropped. "Hudson!?" Jessica yelled. Boxes were toppled over and junk thrown out everywhere. Like he unpacked everything put up and threw it all over the floor! Jessica walked inside. She almost fell on the two steps. "Hudson!?" She called again. She saw him. Sorting through things like a crazy person. "Hudson?.." She said. He didn't even notice her. He had tears on his eyes. Shuffling through things. He dumped the box out. "HUDSON! What are you looking for?.." Hudson wipes his eyes and answered "Anything Jessica! Anything that tells me who I am!? I can't stand this!" He angerky through things down. Making a huge mess.. Jessica replied "Stop.. you're my husband okay? Just.. come back inside. Rest okay?" Hudson snarled back "No! I can't! You don't understand!"

Jessica stepped back. He was scaring her. She went back inside. Grabbing her phone. She called Lightning and Sally. Listening to Hudson throw things and scream in the garage..

Lightning and Sally squealed the car to a stop. Lightning ran inside faster. "Where is he?" He asked Jessica. She pointed to the garage and explained "I tried talking to him. He wouldn't stop! He's lost it!? I'm scared he's gonna hurt himself!.." Sally ran in behind. The ynwent to the garage. "Hudson!" Lightning called out. He couldn't believe the mess he was careful stepping over so much junk.. there were tools.. photos.. glass.. parts.. books.. a few old toys.. "Hudson!" He yelled loud enough Hudson stared for a moment and replied "Just stay away!.. I don't know you!" He was crying. He was upset. Hudson went through a box and found nothing he threw it down and kicked the box. Lightning walked over and grabbed his son tight. Hugging him. He was worried... "I don't understand!.. I don't know who I am.." Hudson cried. Sally walked in and stared. She wanted to cry.. Hudson fell. Lightning knelt down with him and held him like when he was a boy.. Lightning began to really worry..

 **Poor kid! Choices!**

 **Lightning fears for Hudson to the point he decides.. and convinces Jessica he needs help.. He needs to get professional help.. as hard as that is..(This could send Hudson away..)**

 **Or...**

 **Jessica convinced Lightning that she can handle this.. she can work with him.. She doesn't want him to be taken away! (biting off more than she can chew though.. Jessica may fall deeper into her depression)**


	5. Hopeless

Hudson calmed down. He was tired. He sat on the couch. Thinking.. Lightning was in the kitchen. He needed anything to drink. Water. Sally went with him. Lightning spoke up "Sally.. I'm worried. What are we gonna do!..". Sally frowned as Lightning continued "That was.. I think he needs help..". Sally sighed and replied "What do you suggest?.."

Lightning sighed answering "I don't know Okay?.. but this isn't the Hudson we once had?!" Sally replied "Maybe not but it's our son?" Lightning nodded and said "He needs help. Real help. From a hospital I think." Jessica walked in. Sally and Lightning stared at her. Jessica spoke up "Hudson will be put on drugs you send him to some hospital." Lightning replied "Maybe that's what he needs.. what if he hurt himself like you said? Or you?!" Jessica frowned. Thinking. Lightning continued "We can't wait for him to do that?" Jessica snarled back "He's just overwhelmed I'm sure! And scared?.. he doesn't know any of this?.. and you expect him to just be fine with knowing nothing?!" Lightning frowned. Sally spoke up "Jessica is a big part of deciding this to Stickers.."

Lightning rolled his eyes and replied "I know what is best okay? And I really think what's best is that he needs help. Maybe medication. Something to help?! I don't know what I'm not a doctor?!" Jessica replied "Just.. just wait for now Okay? Let me try to handle this. I can do it. Let's.. just give him til morning. See how he is doing then? Okay?..". Sally smiled at Lightning. He sighed and answered "Fine.. but you call if he.." he paused. Jessica answered back "I will. I promise." Lightning nodded. The couple left. Leaving Jessica and Hudson for the night.

Jessica walked back to the couch where Hudson was sitting. He had a photo in his hands. Staring at it. Jessica sat down next to him.. she glanced at the photo. It was their wedding photo. He sighed. Jessica asked "Do you remember our wedding?." Hudson looked at Jessica and smiled a bit answering "No.. I'm sorry.. but you looked beautiful." Jessica smiled a bit but frowned and snarled "Not anymore.." she rubbed down her missing leg.. Hudson stared at it a moment and smiled and and spoke up "You look just as beautiful. Don't worry about it.. I'm sorry I lost it.. and that I scared you.. I didn't mean to..". Jessica nodded. She lay her head on his shoulder. Hudson smelled her hair.. trying to remember.. he closed his eyes. He was hurting.. He looked at the photo.. he looked happy. Holding Jessica's hands.. both smiling.. Hudson asked "What made you love me?.. the old me?."Jessica lifted her head answering "Hmm.. I.. You have always been there for me. Sense high school. Let me get the photos. I'll show you."

Jessica went and got out an alblum. She sat back down. Handing the book to Hudson. He opened it slowly. Nervously. He looked at the photos. There was a couple with a large group. Jessica pointed "Thats some of our old friends back in high school. Oh and there's us before we dated.. I was dating this horrible guy at that time.. you changed that really.." Hudson looked at the photos. He turned the page. "Oh there's the Jeep. That was a fun ride. We use to take it to the falls a lot." That Jeep.. it looked familiar. But Hudson didn't know.. he frowned. Jessica's eyes widened "oh my god that's it! We should go to the falls tomorrow. You use to take me all the time! Surely that place will help your memory." Hudson raised a brow "Whats the falls?" He asked. Jessica giggled with a bit of a snort. That laugh.. he smiled a bit. Jessica explained "You took me there in high school baby. You said your parents took you before I think? I don't know." Hudson leaned up and kissed her passionately. Jessica embraced it. He pulled away and spoke up. "I don't know who exactly you are?.. But i wanna know.. You seem so amazing and these memories. I loved you and I was happy.." Jessica smiled. Maybe there was hope.. Jessica turned pages. Showing him the dance he took her to. She showed him photos of his first big race in Baja California. Hudson stared at that. He recognized it somewhat. "Didn't I crash?..". He asked. Jessica answered "Yeah kinda." Hudson stared at the photos. He remembered the racing.. a little.. "I wish I could just remember. I'm sorry.." he said. Jessica grabbed his hand and spoke quick "No it's okay.. I think the falls will help. I do. I just gotta her the courage to drive." Hudson raised a brow and asked "Can you drive?.. or should you?" Jessica stared at her leg.. "I'll be fine. I always drive with my right foot anyway. Just.. we can take the rover. It's automatic." Hudson felt uneasy but.. "Maybe I'll try to get some real sleep now.." he said. Jessica smiled and the two did go to bed.

Morning. Hudson opened his eyes.. Jessixa was beside him. He stared at her. Watching her sleep.. she looked so peaceful and beautiful. He got up and walked out on the porch. "Wow.." the sun coming up.. it was beautiful. He stared a few. He headed back inside. He heard shuffling in the kitchen. He walked in. There was music playing. Jessica was getting pans out and food. Hudson asked "What are you doing?" Jessica turned and looked at her husndan and answered "Oh good morning. I'm gonna cook us up something before we go to the falls." Hudson sighed. He didn't feel like eating really.

He watched Jessica a moment. The music. It was different. Jessica began changing the stations on her phone. Looking for something to listen to. As she did she dropped some food down. "Crap." She snapped. Hudson walked over and picked it up. She smiled as he handed it to her. Gazing into his eyes. Jessixa heard the song sway come on.. she frowned. Hudson noticed and asked "What's wrong?" Jessica explained "We use to dance to this song..". They both listened for a moment. Hudson didn't recognize it. Just some jazzy Latin beat.. He frowned to.. Jessica changed it. It hurt listening to it. Becisse she'd never dance like that again.. and never with Hudson again... getting her husband back was a lot harder than she thought..

Hudson grabbed her wrist to stop her when a song came on.. "What?." Jessica asked. "The book of love? This song is so old." Hudson's listened for a moment and explained "Not the song. The music. The style sounds so familiar.." Jessica let it play a moment. Watching him.. "Flos diner! We should go there for breakfast." He asked "A diner?" Jessica nodded and explained "They play music like this all the time." Hudson replied "No. I don't wanna be around a lot of people honestly. I'd rather have breakfast with you here." Jessica friend and changed the station as she nodded. "Alright. I'll see if I can find a song then that you know..". Maybe pretty hard to. "Wait again.." Hudson said. Jessica raised a brow.. "Hound dog? Really? You remember this?" Hudson did but didn't.. he began to feel frustrated.. he growled "I'm never gonna remember!" He hit the counter top!

Jessica turned it to something else. "Hudson it's okay.. let me cook okay. Everyone feels better after some food." Hudson sighed. He began to leave the room. He glanced at Jessica once more. She was starting to cry. And he didn't know how to help her.. he left the room. Feeling so helpless and stupid..

Jessica began to cry as she cooked up some omelettes.. She just began to think.. what if he didn't even remember the falls. And she hasn't drove yet.. Jessica was scared to drive. And she's have to drive by the place they wrecked.. She didn't exactly trust Hudson to drive yet.. she finished cooking and the two sat down. Quietly eating.

Hudson more picked at his meal.. He stared at Jessica mostly. Trying to remember. At this point trying not to make her upset with his loss memory.. "It's good. Thank you." He said to her from across the small table. Jessica faked a smile. They finished eating and headed to the very messy garage. Sally did somewhat sweep everything tonthe walls. Enough no one would trip if they tried walking. Hudson sighed. He felt awful. "I'll clean this up okay?.." he muttered. Jessica nodded and headed to the Rover. Hudson helped her in and asked "You Sure this is a good idea?" She nodded answering "I think the falls is the best place. Our best chance." Hudson sighed. He put the crutches into the back and got in the passenger seat. Jessica grabbed the wheel and took a deep breath. She was nervous. Hudson knee she was and spoke up "We don't have to do this? Not yet?" Jessica started the suv. She stared at Hudson and replied "I want to.. ". The back door opened and she carefully attempted to back out..

Not to bad. She got it. She took a deep breath and drive forward. It felt weird. But her right leg was fine. She had this.. Jessica drove on. It wasn't to bad. Hudson stared into the side mirror. He couldn't remember any of this. He was driving this woman crazy because of that.. it'd be easier if he had just died at this point he felt like. It was quiet. Jessica suggested "Why don't you play with the radio. Maybe find something you seem to like?" Hudson glanced at her. Leaning in his seat. He sighed and leaned up and pressed the first station. He browsed a bit before giving up. He leaned back and frustrated he asked "Why do you even try? I don't remember you? It'd be easier to walk away?" Jessica was upset and snarled "Ofcorse you'd say that because you don't have anything to remember form anyone?!" He stared.. Jessica frowned and continued "I'm sorry.. I just..". Hudson sighed. Jessica slowed down as she came to the curve the crashed on.. she stopped. Right there in the road.

Hudson spoke up "I wish I remembered okay.. I do.. and I'm sorry I can't.." he grabbed her hand.. "Let's.. just go for he falls.." Jessica began to cry. Hudson wasn't sure how to help her.. he rubbed her back a little. "Jess.. can I call you that?" Jessica nodded and he continued "Jess let's go. Please. This spot is to emotional for you." She wiped her tears and kept driving. Hudson looked at where an accident obviously had happen. A new fence was out up in a small lined area. That must be it.. it wasn't to awful long they came to the pass. Jessica pulled off road and drove through some shaded area. Hudson looked around.. nothing looked familiar so far.. Jessica pulled to a stop. "We are here..". She said softly. Hudson opened the door. He looked around. He helped Jessica out. Handing her the crutches. He stared at her one leg a moment.

They walked to the edge the water. The twonstated at the falls.. silently.. Hudson was trying to remember. But it was just water.. and trees.. Jessica grabbed his hand. Kinda leaning on him.. Hudson looked at her.. he just didn't remember this place either.. It hurt so badly.

 _Come on.. remember this.._

Jessica took a deep breath and asked "Will you kiss me?.." Hudson sighed. With each kiss it felt more distant. But he stepped in front of her and leaned forward. The two kissed gently. Sweetly. He pulled away and Jessica muttered "Don't pull away.. don't stop..". He leaned back in and kissed her deeply. He could feel her pain.

 _Please remember something!.._

He grabbed her face and kissed her more passionately. He just wanted to remember this feeling. They pulled away. Jessica was gonna cry again.. "Let's just go home.." she mumbled. She was upset. Broken. She pulled away and walked back to the suv. Hudson frowned. He was hiring her by doing nothing.. he got in and the two drove back home. It was a quiet ride. They got home. Hudson was feeling so awful. He sat down on the bed. Jessixa spoek up "I'm gonna.. take a bath." She said so sad sounding.. Hudson asked "Do you need any help?" Jessica snarled "No! I'm fine." She was upset.. Hudson watched her walk off.. He sighed. Wishing he could remember. Jessica grabbed a strong drink and shut herself in the bathroom. She sat down on the toilet and drank. She wished she could forget now... she ruined her husband.. she ruined their lives by swerving off the road..

Hudson walked into the garage. He really made a mess.. he began to clean up. He picked up some photos.. This one was them in?.. Paris?.. he definitely didn't remember that.. he picked up a few others. One was of Jessica sitting in front the falls. Wearing some red two piece swim suit. She looked good. That's the place she took him earlier. Why couldn't he remember..Hudson picked up a small old radio. He turned it on He set it down listening to the music as he cleaned up. He saw a helmet. A race number on it. Jessica said he raced. They raced..a door bell went off! It startled Hudson. He looked around. "Jess!?.." he called. He remembered she was in the bathroom. Hudson walked back to the front door.

"Hey! How we doing?" Jackson asked and walked inside. Hudson stared answering as he shut the door "um.. Jackson? Right?" Jackson raised a brow and replied "Honestly I find it incredible that anyone could forget me. Yes. Jackson. Where's Jessica?" He asked. Hudson answered "Taking a bath." Jackson nodded and spoke up "Well I heard about last night from your dad..." Hudson nodded and explained "I just got frustrated. Okay?.." Jackson frowned. He wished he knew how to help.. Jackson replied asking "So you haven't remembered anything else?" Hudson answered after a moment of thinking.. "Not really..". Jackson then spoke up "Well I'm inviting the two of you for dinner tonight. My wife.. she thinks some meditation might help. She'd like a try at it at the least to help? If you're up for it?" Hudson sighed. Not sure about it.

 **Choices!**

 **Hudson and Jessica go. Cruz attempts to help Hudson. (Not maybe a huge help to Hudson but rather Jessica's parents notice her depression which Jackson will begin to worry most, sense he has been through a rough patch with depression and understands)**

 **Or...**

 **Hudson feels overwhelmed. Chooses not to go.**

 **(Staying home he will see this depression in Jessica and try to focus more on the present and future. rather than the past.. but with his own emotional issues and not understanding how to help Jessica exactly. can he handle that?)**


	6. You control your memories

Hudson thought about it and answered Jackson "I guess it's worth a try.. maybe it'd be good for Jess to. I mean having dinner with her family." Jackson replied "You're her family Hudson. It'll all work out. We y'all tonight." He patted Hudson's back and left. Hudson sighed. He went over to the bathroom door and knocked. "Jessica?"

Jessica looked at the door. She quickly hid the drink in the cabinet and opened the door. She looked red with tears.. Hudson frowned seeing her.. "Your?.. dad was just over. He invited us to dinner tonight and your.. mom? Wants to try something to help me.. I said we would go? I hope that's alright?" Jessica nodded answering "Yeah. Ofcorse." She shoved Hudson away and walked away. Hudson felt a change. She suddenly became distant. He realized she didn't actually take a bath either. Maybe she just needed some alone time.. but...Where she once was trying so hard to help him. Now she was giving up.. He didn't want that.. he wanted to remember..

The night came. Dinner. Hudson and Jessica walked into Jackson and Cruz's home. Where Jessica grew up and the two spent some time as teenagers here. Hudson immediately looked around the room as they entered.

Cruz came over and hugged Hudson. He stared. Feeling awkward and.. like a stranger.. Cruz spoke up "Come on. I wanna try some things I read up on and I believe it could help. But no promises." Hudson looked at Jessica. He felt unsure about this. Jessica faked a smile and nodded. Hudson took a deep breath and followed Cruz. Jessica went into her parents kitchen. Jackson followed. Jessica went straight to the fridge and grabbed a beer. Jackson stared a moment and watched as Jessica struggled to open the drink. But she got it. She drank a huge gulp of it.

Jackson spoke up "Hey take it easy Jessica?...". Jessica stopped and stared at her fathers concerning look. She rolled her eyes and drank more but not as fast. Jackson pointed out "I didn't know you started drinking?..". Jessica answered "I'm an adult dad. I'm stressed. Don't start nagging me about it Okay? I'm not a child." Jackson held himself back from scolding his daughter. She was an adult. He just began to worry...

Hudson grew frustrated with Cruz and snarled "This isn't working!" He was sitting straight up on a couch. His eyes closed and hands on his knees. Cruz replied softly "Okay just stay calm. Keep your eyes closed. Let's try something else. I want you to visualize yourself.. let's try to recreate things that happened. Okay?" Hudson sighed. Keeping his eyes close. Cruz continued clearing her throat. "Okay Hudson, what is something you even possibly a little bit remember? Anything. Even if you think it's not real?" Jackson and Jessica stepped close to the door. Cruz motioned for them to keep quiet as Hudson didn't know they were there. Hudson answered "Um.. I guess I can kinda see my mother?" Cruz smiled and replied "Great! What about her?" Hudson took a moment. Thinking. He wanted to try.. he did.. "She's.. I guess she always kept herself busy?.. I can imagine her cleaning a house. Laundry, I can smell the laundry. Fresh and warm...". He answered. Cruz replied "That's something right?" Hudson sighed. It wasn't enough. It didn't feel real..

Hudson spoke up "I can't remember okay.. this is stupid.." Cruz quickly replied "No!? It's not. Maybe with time you'll get there. On the mean time. Anytime you feel angry or stressed. Just sit down and use these exercises okay?" Hudson opened his eyes. He glanced at Jessica and Jackson.. he frowned. Jackson clapped his hands once and spoke up "Come on. Let's eat."

They all sat down. Eating. It was quiet. Jackson broke the silence "Sky says the shop is still doing well..". Jessica nodded. Hudson picked at his food. He didn't know what Jackson was talking about. Jackson continued on. Hudson's faded out. Not listening... Nothing sounded familiar. Nothing looked familiar.. it was all strange.

"What about you? Hudson?" Cruz asked. Hudson snapped back and stared blank.. "What?.." he asked. Cruz giggled a bit and repeated "What do you think about setting up an interview? For your fans?..". All three stared at him. Hudson asked "I have fans?..". Jackson chuckled a bit and answered "Well Yeah? You don't remember racing at all?" Hudson frowned without answering.. Jackson spoke up "Soon as you feel ready to drive. I'm taking you to the track. We can get your dad to come out to. Make a day of it." Hudson didn't reply. He just tried to remember.. Cruz spoke up "And we are getting that new leg soon here Okay?" To Jessica. She nodded. She stared down at her leg.. she looked so stupid now.. Hudson looked at the three of them. They were obviously close. They were a family.. he felt so out of place... He stood up and walked out the room. "Hudson?.." Jessica called. He walked outside. He needed some air..

Jackson and Cruz stared at each other a moment. Jessica frowned. She didn't bother going to him this time.. it wouldn't help anyway?...

Jackson really noticed the change in their daughter.. Hudson looked up at the sky. He could feel it. It was there. He knew who he was.. He just had to find it.. Cruz convinced Jessica to go out to him..

Jessica stepped out. On her crutches ofcorse. Hudson turned around. He faked a smile to her. Jessica stood next to him. She glanced up. "You like the stars?" She asked. Hudson looked up and answered "I don't know." It went quiet for a moment. Jessica spoke up. "Hey. Let's get milkshakes at Flos. With it being late that means no crazy fans bothering us. Which is usually rare." Hudson sighed and answered "Sure..". He shrugged. They went back inside. Saying goodbye and thank you to Cruz and Jackson. They went on to the diner. Jessica was right. There wasn't anyone else. It was closing up for the night actually. They walked up to the door. Hudson spoke up "Come on. Let's go home. They are closing?" Jessica knocked on the door and replied "Beleieve me. Once the old lady sees you she will let us in." Hudson raised a brow. A very old dark woman came up and smiled wide. Opening the door. She grabbed Hudson and hugged him saying "Hudson McQueen! Oh how I have missed you and worried! I talked to your parents about you. And how you were doing! Should have come and seen me first baby!" Hudson stared. So confused. He didn't know this old woman?! Flo hugged him again then asked "What do you want?! Anything and it's yours! Both y'all!" Jessica smiled. The radio played an old tune. Hooked on a feeling. It was a fun song. Hudson didn't know it. It was just interesting. Jessica spoke up "Just some milkshakes please?" Flo smiled and nodded. Heading to the kitchen.

Hudson and Jessica sat down. They stared at each other.. Not knowing what to say. Then the Elvis song 'can't help falling in love with you' came on. Hudson looked up at the corner speakers. "We played this song at our wedding." Jessica said softly. Hudson stared at her.. He wished he could remember. He listened to the song as he stared at her. Trying... Flo came out with two milkshakes. "Here we go! Hudson how are you feeling baby? Doing any better?" Flo asked. Hudson stared and answered "Not really..". Flo brushes his hair back and walked back behind the counter. The song ended.. Hudson looked at the speakers. Waiting for the next song. Hoping something would trigger his memory. A memory!? Any memory!?..

But nothing as the next song played.. he sighed. They drank down the shakes a bit. It was so quiet.. not exactly awkward. But there was nothing holding the two together.. The song beyond the sea played. Jessica smiled a bit "This is a cute old song." Hudson chuckled and replied "The horror film ruined it for me." He said without hesitation. Jessica's eyes widened and asked "What horror film? You remember it?!" Hudson's eyes widened. He did remember something! "I.. I don't know I just know I watched a movie that played this song. It was something scary.. I don't like horror films do I?" Jessica grabbed his hands and shook her head answering "No! I had to drag you to see anything with a bit of thrill!?" She giggled a bit. It felt good. He remembered something. Something stupid. But something! It gave Jessica an idea!

"If that stuck maybe another song stuck that makes you remember more?" Hudson shrugged. He didn't know. Jessica turned around and asked Flo "Can you find anything Hudson listened to a lot? Maybe even as a kid?.. if possible please? I honestly don't know?" Flo smiled answering "Yeah! Let me see what I got here." Hudson blushed a bit. He spoke to his wife "Jess. Let's not rush into this again. I don't wanna be overwhelmed again.. Last time I really lost it..". He was scared.. Jessica frowned. Hudson didn't recognize any of the songs to follow.. He and Jessica headed home. Thanking Flo. She insisted it was on the house.

It was dark. It made Jessica nervous.. she drove close to the accident.. Hudson asked "You Okay?" Jessica swallowed hard and nodded. She was afraid. She watched the road. She wouldn't swerve and wreck again! It began to rain. Jessica came to the turn. She slowed and pulled over. Parking the suv. Hudson looked Out the window.. he sighed. Jessica began to cry. This is where their lives changed!.. this is where she lost the man she loved!.. Hudson softly spoke "Jess... come on... let's just get to the house..". Jessica looked at her husband. Tears in her eyes. She replied "You don't get it because you just don't know!.. I did this to you!? To us!? We were going to start a family.. and now instead we are starting all over!?.." she yelled and hit the steering wheel.. Hudson stared. Not sure what to say.. he asked slowly "How did I use to comfort you?" Jessica wiped her tears and answered "I don't know? You just did? If you gotta ask how to comfort me you really don't know anything!?" She was upset. He could recognize a stupid song! But not her!..

Hudson stared out the window.. He really didn't know.. he sighed. Jessica calmed down and drove home. They pulled into the garage. Getting out. She was upset still. Hudson helped her inside. Getting ready for bed. Hudson layed down. Alone. Jessica cried a lot. In the bathroom. He didn't know what to do.. He took some medication to help him sleep. He decided to relax and breathe.. try the techniques Cruz used earlier to try and remember anything.. "You control.. your memories.. you control.. your memories.." he repeated softly as he lay still and closed his eyes... he fell to sleep as he tried..

 _Hudson looked around. He was alone in the dark. Surrounded by nothing but sand. The desert? He could hear howling of coyotes.. he began to panic. "Hello!?" He yelled. He had on some olive green shirt and dusty jeans with boots. Someone grabbed his shoulder he turned around it was... himself?.. Hudson stared. He looked at the same only this him seemed confident and Fierce. "You control your memories." He said with a half smile. Hudson looked around.. the stars in the sky.. he looked back at himself but he was gone.. Now there was a dog there? A dog?.. the dog ran. Hudson chases it. "Wait!" He yelled!_

 _The dog stopped at a hill. Hudson stopped to late and slid and fell down the hill. Rolling and tripping down. He stopped hitting the bottom.. "ow..." he spit sand out.. he looked up. A destroyed and dented up white truck.. Steam coming out of the engine.. Hudson stood up and stared. He was there in the passenger seat. He tried to opens the door. It wouldn't open! "Hey! Wake up!..". He couldn't open the door. Then he looked over?.. Jessica! He ran over to the door. She tried waking Himself to. But he didn't wake up!.. "Jess!..". She had blood on her mouth. Her hands.. "Jessica you gotta get out! Get help!..". Jessica tried opening the door. It was stuck. "Here." Hudson helped and together with a hard pull and push the door opened. Her phone fell out.. she tried to grab it but the seat belt was on her still._

 _Hudson reaches for the phone he couldn't grab it?.. like his hand went through it?.. Jessica I clipped the belt and she fell out of the truck... "Hey! STAY AWAKE! Call for help!." Hudson yelled at her. He saw her legs.. she had two but one was mangled badly.. "oh god..." he mumbled. Jessica layed in the grass. Hudson knelt down and yelled "No! Wake up! You can't fall asleep!..". Jessica rolled over on her back.. Jessica was obviously in pain.. she cried out quietly and barely "H..Hud.Son.." Hudson felt his heart brake. He layed down next to her. "I'm here.. I'm here.." he held her hand. Jessica's eyes got heavy. "Don't fall asleep.. don't fall asleep!" He yelled repeatedly. But she did.._

 _Hudson freaked out. He began to cry! Hard.. he was losing her for good!.. then he realized.. this is a dream!?... Hudson ran to the other side the truck and yelled "Wake up!" He tried opening the door! "Come on dammit!" He kicked it angry!.. "Wake up!!"_

 **Now here's where it gets trippy!**

 **Does he wake "himself" up?**

 **(This choice will go back in time and it'll explain itself no worries!)**

 **Or...**

 **Hudson is trapped in his nightmare. In the morning he wakes up alone in bed?**

 **(He's gonna find Jessica sick and hungover)**


	7. All a dream

Jessica glared at him a bit and continued "Anyways it would be our baby. Just someone else.. growing it? But it would be us. And then there's also this doctor in England who actually has successfully done a transplant on women where they can be pregnant. I mean I would be able to grow our own baby! And I think that's pretty exciting!" Hudson raised a brow. Not quite comprehending this. He sighed. Jessica grabbed his hand and kissed it and smiled saying "I know you would be an amazing father. Your so laid back and.. just so sweet.." she gazed at him. Hudson smiled a bit. Then glanced at the window. He grabbed the dash letting go of Jessica's hand and yelled "Jessica! Look out!" Jessica looked at the road! There was an oncoming vehicle. Jessica swerved hard to miss it. Hitting the truck into the wet mud and ditch! The trucks front end hit hard. Hudson braced himself as it went black!

Hudson groaned a bit in pain.. lifting his head from the door.. his vision was cloudy and dark.. he saw the headlights shining out into a field.. "Geez.." he mumbled. The seat belt cut his skin.. it burned a bit. His arm was jammed between the door and himself. He pulled his arm out. "Ow.." he groaned. He could hear himself breathing. His head was sweating blood. The seat belt was so tight. The steam. It made the night look foggy. He began to look over and take off the seat belt then he froze. He looked over the driver door was open and Jessica wasn't there. "Jess?." He said. He began to panic. He took off the seat belt quick and tried opening his door. Stuck. "Jess!" He yelled and used his shoulder and hit the door hard which didn't work as he didn't have that much strength.. Hudson reaches through the broken window opening from outside. It clicked! Hudson pushed it open.. he took a few breaths..

Hudson stepped out one foot at a time. He lost his balance and fell to the wet mud and grass. He spit tasting it. He got up to his knees.. taking a few breaths.. he pulled himself up with the truck bed.. he used it to keep himself up as he went around the bed.. "Jess.." he said again. He saw her on the ground. Blood and her leg mangled to bits.. He collapsed into the grass and crawled over to her "Jess..". He lifted her head a bit. She was breathing! "Fuck you! Whoever the fuck you are! Fuck!" He yelled. Remembering seeing a car swerve into their lane and forcing Jessica to swerve the other direction.. Hudson looked around. No one was there. He heard a woman's voice faintly? He noticed the phone. He picked it up after a few tries as the phone had blood on it and slipped. "Hello?!" Hudson answered. Panicking!

"An emergancy vehicle is on its way, we have pinned your location. Tell me, are you hurt?" Hudson began crying and answered "My wife. She's breathing but she's not conscious. There's blood. There's a lot of blood all over her leg. It's.." he choked up. Crying and hard to breathe. He coughed. The woman replied "Stay calm. I need you to breathe for me. Tell me your name? Can you tell me your name?" "Hudson..please hurry!.." "yes sir it shouldn't be long." Hudson dropped the phone. He wheezed and coughed. It hurt to cry and breathe. It was making things harder. His bison clouded from his tears. "Jess wake up." He shook her. But nothing. He grabbed her hand and kissed it. Even with the blood on her. He didn't care. He was sure he was gonna lose her... he heard sirens. Hudson staggered up. He held onto the truck and waved as he saw it cars approach! "Here!" He yelled. He stepped into a whole and twisted his ankle faking straight down into the mud. He pushed his arms underneath himself to get up but slipped. He layed there and just took a deep breath of relief as he saw people running toward them and the ambulance park. He was rolled over. He felt safe. He saw people run to Jessica. He closed his eyes. Drifting into the dark black sky as his eyes rolled into the back of his head and medics aid him. His heart beat slowed and got louder. Until he just faded to sleep..

Hudson felt so comfortable. His head felt the warmth of a soft pillow. He took a deep relaxing breath. He could hear voices faintly. He opened his eyes. Blinking a few times. "Oh my god he's waking up! Hudson!?" He heard a voice shout. A woman stood over him. His vision was cloudy for a moment. He rubbed his eyes a bit and his vision came to. "Mom?..Mom!" He geabbed her and hugged her! "Dad!" He yelled seeing his father stand next to Sally. Sally pulled up they both smiled. "Was wondering when you would wake up." Lightning said with a smile. Hudson looked around the room and asked "Where? Where's Jessica?!" He panicked. Lightning held his son from getting up and answered "She's in her own room. She will be thrilled to know you're awake." Sally kissed Hudson's for head. "What? Wait the accident? Is she okay then?" Lightning and Sally stared at each other a moment. Sally frowned. Lightning answered "She lost her leg. But other than that she will be fine." Hudson thought for a moment.

"But she is okay?" He asked. Lightning nodded. Hudson sat up and threw his legs off the bed. Sally spoke up "Hudson what are you doing?" Hudson noticed the lines in his arm. "I gotta see Jess now. Please?" Sally ran over and replied "Let's get the doctor first okay?" Hudson sighed. Lightning ran on out to find the doctor. The man walked in. Hudson didn't know him. He spoke up introducing himself "Hello there Hudson. I'm doctor"- "James?" Hudson asked. The mans eyes widened and answered "Close. I'm doctor Jamison. I've been taking care of you while you were resting. Been a few days. You were in an accident." Hudson replied "I know. I just wanna see my wife?" Jamison nodded and checked Hudson heart and eyes. His cuts and bruises and answered "Jessica has been in here a few times already. How do you feel though? Think you can stand up?" Hudson nodded answering "I feel wide awake. I wanna see her." Jamison replied "Alright. Let's take this sheet. Hold it over your shoulders so no one see anything." He chuckled a bit. Hudson glared. Jamison spoke to Lightning "Mind lending a hand. Just wanna make sure if he loses balance he doesn't just fall." Lightning walked up and they helped Hudson stand up. Hudson balanced fine.. "take a few slow steps. Watch it. We still have some lines in." He did good.

Jamison then spoke "Alright. Well let's sit down. We can get these lines and such out. Have you walking around in no time. I'd say you can even wear some more comfortable clothing if you can get some. And we will get you over to see your wife." He smiled and left the room. Hudson sighed and sat back down. Waiting. Lightning and Sally went off to go get Hudson some clothing. It wasn't long he looked closer to normal. He felt a little dazed still. A little confused. Rushed. But he just wanted to see Jessica! He looked at himself in the mirror a moment. He had to think.. "Am I still dreaming?.." he asked himself. Confused. He wasn't sure if this was reality.. But he walked out. White shirt and blue jeans. Some sandles from the hospital. Some short facial hair.. he was gonna need to shave.. "Ready?" Sally asked her son. Hudson nodded. He followed his parents to Jessica's room a few rooms down.

"This is it." Lightning said. The three of them stood in front of a door. Hudson quickly opened the door. There she was!.. "Jess!" He ran to her side and wrapped his arms around her! Jessica wrapped her arms around Hudson. "Hudson! You're okay!?" They gazed at each other's eyes! Hudson looked at her legs.. he could tell under the blankets she was missing one.. just like his dreams.. unless this was still a dream. Hudson took a step back.. Lightning and Sally walked in. He looked flushed suddenly. "Hudson? You okay?" Jessica asked and reached for him. Hudson looked around. He felt dizzy. Overwhelmed. Was he dreaming. Wake up!? He sat down in the chair near by. More of fell into it! Sally mentioned quick "I'll get Jamison!" She ran out. Lightning knelt down to his son and spoke soft "Hey? What's wrong Hudson?"

Hudson stared. His fathers voice echoed. Hudson began to breathe rapidly. He felt sick. Dizzy. His vision faded in and out with his heart beat! Hudson tried to speak.. but it came out mumbled and funny. Jamison came in and ran over. Lightning explained "He isn't making sense." Jamison looked at Hudson's eyes. Hudson was breathing short rapid breaths. Jessica asked "Whats wrong!?" Jamison answered calmly "He will be fine. He's just having a mild panic attack. Hudson. I want you to breathe. Breath for me. Someone get some water please. Jessica please press the call button. Get a nurse in here." Sally ran and gave a cup of water. Jessica pressed the button. "Hudson focus on me. Breathe in and out. Can you talk to me? Tell me your wife's name?" Hudson wheezed answering "Jessica." Jamison nodded and continued to ask "How old are you Hudson?" Hudson answered "twenty something I.. I can't think.." Jamison explained "That's fine. Your doing great. Deep breath in. And out the mouth. Good..". Hudson began to calm and breathe easier but he still felt aweful.

Lightning watched close. The nurse ran in and they took Huds

on out the room. Even though he didn't want to leave. He couldn't fight them. He felt so awful and dizzy. Jamison explained that Hudson was okay. It's normal after waking up from some trauma.

Hudson layed down for a while. Calmed down. He heard a knock on the door. "Come in..." he answered softly. Jessica was pushed in a wheel chair by her father. Hudson sat up straighter seeing her. "Hey.." She said softly. Hudson smiled a bit. He looked at Jackson. Jackson parked Jessica beside Hudson's bed. Jackson took a deep breath and spoek up "I'll be right back sweetie." He rubbed Jessica's shoulder and walked out the room. Hudson looked at Jessica's missing leg for a moment. It was half covered by a blanket. Jessica noticed and covered it completely. She frowned. Hudson stood up and knelt down to her level and spoke up "I'm so sorry I freaked out in there earlier. It wasn't you at all. I honestly.. I still even wonder if I'm stuck dreaming." Jessica sighed and grabbed his hand and replied "I love you. I thought I was gonna lose you." Hudson smiled and grabbed her face with his hands as tears filled his eyes "I thought I lost you.." they both laughed a little bit then kissed so passionately.

Jessica cried speaking "I am so sorry I went off the road!.. I just wasn't paying attention and that car was coming!.. and now I.. I look awful!.." Hudson grabbed her close. Holding her he replied softly "No.. no baby you are so beautiful and that car went into our lane. You didn't do anything wrong!" Jessica cried and said "I'm gonna look like a stupid pirate.." Hudson smiled and joked "You'll be the sexiest pirate I have ever seen." He chuckled a bit. Jessica wiped her tears and giggled. Hudson rubbed her good knee. "Jessica I love you." She smiled..

A few days passed. The couple were able to go home. But like his very vivid dream. Jessica had to use crutches for a while before getting a prosthetic. Lightning brought down Hudson's rover. Hudson drove them home. They came to the place of the accident. Hudson slowed down. Jessica grabbed his knee. Hudson knew she was nervous. He grabbed her hand and softl said "Hey it's okay. Everything is fine." Hudson drove by. Nothing happened. Jessica regretted wanting to drive that truck.. they pulled up and parked at home. Hudson came around and picked Jessica up. "Woah! Hey what are you doing?" She asked Hudson carried her to the door as he answered "Taking my beautiful wife into our home." Jessica unlocked the door and pushed it open. Hudson carried her inside and set her down gently on the couch. "I'll go get your crutches okay?" He kissed her lips and ran outside. He looked around. Man it felt amazing to be home! To be awake!

Hudson was passed out asleep. His medicine knocked him out heavily. Jessica had a hard time sleeping. Her leg was gone.. she hated how she looked.. She looked at Hudson. Sleeping peacefully. She grabbed her crutches and went into the kitchen. They had set a bed up downstairs for them for now because he stairs. Jessica went into the kitchen. She grabbed some alcohol out. She sat down at the table and drank. She wanted to forget her pain. She cried. She cried quietly alone. She hated herself. How she looked. How she felt.. she drank as much as she could before she felt sick.. she headed Jack to bed. But fell loudly with a thud.

Hudson woke up from the sound. "Jessica?" She wasn't beside him! "Jess!" He yelled and jumped out of bed. He ran through the house. He found her on the floor in the kitchen. He knelt down and helped her sit up. "What happened?." He asked. She was a mess. She smelled of alcohol? "Jess were you drinking?" He looked around and noticed the empty bottles.. Jessica pushed him away crying out "Just Stop! Okay! Let me be!" Hudson stood up and replied "No. you're obviously drunk and you don't feel good. Come on. You're going to bed." He began to pick her up but she shoved him away again. Hudson didn't care. He picked her up and began to carry her to the bed. She hit his chest and cried "Put me down! Just let me be!" Hudson layed her down on the bed and spoke softly "Calm down. Just go to sleep.." she cried. Hudson layed next to her. Holding her as she cried...

 **Hudson wants to do something to make her feel better. Partially because of his dream he couldn't remember her. What's he do?**

 **Order flowers. Make breakfast. Try to make her feel normal yet special.**

 **Or...**

 **Gives her a gift he got for her before the accident. When they talked here and there about having kids.**

 **(It's just a small necklace of baby feet with something engraved on it with a diamond between the feet)**


	8. Healing

Hudson got up first. He looked at Jessica. She looked awful. Upset. Depressed. He didn't know what to do.

Jessica woke up. She looked at Hudson staring at her.. she faked a small smile saying "Morning.." she sounded awful. Hudson sighed and brushed her hair back and replied "Morning." Jessica frowned "I'm sorry for last night.. I just feel.." Hudson stopped her and spoke up "No worries. I'll clean up the mess." He sat up and stretched. Jessica asked "How are you feeling?" Hudson sighed and answered "Honestly?.. I can't tell what's real and what's a dream?..". Jessica sat up and asked more "What do you mean?" Hudson stared at her grey blue eyes a moment.. he didn't want to sound crazy. But here it goes "Well.. I thought my dream was real life until I guess I woke up?.. and I forgot.. who everyone was. You, my parents, my job and everything. And it felt so real." Jessica rubbed her head from a head ache and replied "Wait. so you dreamed you everyone?" She asked. Hudson nodded.

Jessica layed down and covered her head up and spoke up "I'm glad that didn't happen. They did give you some powerful drugs at the hospital and you were out for days. This is real though. I promise." Hudson sighed. Unsure himself. He patted her hip and replied "Well. I'm gonna get something to eat out here. Want anything?" Jessica just groaned. "I'll take that as a no.." he left the room.

Hudson went and ate some cereal. He went up stairs and got into his dresser. Putting on some jeans and a shirt. A small box fell on the ground. "What?.." he mumbled and he picked it up. He opened it and smiled a bit. The necklace he meant to give to her.. little baby feet with a beautiful diamond between them. He got it for when they decided to have children.. they had been thinking about it a while before the accident but began to start thinking serious about it. He thought about it and that might be just the thing to cheer her up. Hudson got dressed. Shaved. He ran down stairs. He found Jessica in the kitchen. He stared a moment. She grabbed out some alcohol again.. "Jess maybe you shouldn't drink so early?.. or soon again?.." Jessica glared at him and walked out into the living room.

Hudson followed and they sat down on the couch. He watched Jessica drink a bit and turn on the tv. Hudson sighed and sat there a moment before finally saying "Hey I wanna.." he stopped and took her drink away. "Hey." She snarled. Hudson gave her the little box and spoke "I wanna give you this. I think you'll like it." Jessica smiled a little and opened it. She stared a moment then looked at her love and asked "Baby feet? Honey why did you get me this?" Hudson answered grabbing her hand "I got it a while ago. For when we decided to have children. And.. I thought I'd go ahead and give it to you." Jesssica stared at it and smiled asking "Does this mean you wanna have kids now?" Hudson froze a moment and then took the necklace and out of the box. Wrapping it around her neck. He softly said "I want you to be ready first. I mean.." he paused. Looking at her leg.. Jessica rubbed her leg down til it stopped.. she sighed. Hudson grabbed her face and kissed her passionately. Jessica embraced it.

When she pulled away Hudson softly let her know.. "Jess you look perfect. Please don't think any less of yourself." Jessica gazed into his blue eyes. She smiled a bit. Playing with the charm on the necklace. She faked a small smile. Hudson spoke up "I did notice we were a bit short on some things around the house. Wanna come with me and go to the store down town?" Jessica sighed answering "I rather not be seen to much yet.." Hudson nodded and replied "Do I need to ask my parents or someone to for us?" Jessica shook her head answering "No you go ahead. I'll be fine. I promise." Hudson stared at her eyes a moment. "Hey I'll pick up your favorite for dinner tonight. Okay?" Jessica smiled and nodded. Hudson kissed her forehead and went off.

Jessica watched some tv. First she watched rsn. Which asked a bunch of questions about the young couple returning to racing. Ofcorse. She turned it to some drama. She drank her drink. Down til there was none in the bottle. She sighed and walked back to the kitchen for more. She looked ok the fridge first. Hudson was right they needed some things. The fridge was basically bare. She sighed and shut the door. She grabbed her charm. It was a very thoughtful gift. She really wanted children with him. But she couldn't even walk anymore. Not without these crutches!.. she cried a little. She went and grabbed her medication and took it. She took some extra just because her pain was a little worse..

Hudson parked the suv at the shop. He thought he'd stop by as he drove by. He wasn't sponsoring Jessica once he raced. She found a new sponsor and he got his own. His shop was something fun on the side mostly. Hudson walked in. Sky was at the desk "Hey! Didn't expect to see you here yet!?" Sky came up and hugged her brother in law. Hudson chuckled a bit and answered "Yeah well I was passing by and thought I'd stop." Aurora ran up and hugged his leg and yelled "Uncle Hudson!" Hudson picked her up and set her on his shoulders. "Hey there Aurora! How's my favorite niece?" She looked at his face leaning forward and replied "I'm your only niece?" Hudson nodded. He looked at the few cars in the shop and asked "Kept busy?" Sky nodded answering "Yeah as usual. How's Jess? Is she with you?" Hudson answered as Aurora messed with his hair "No. she didn't wanna come out yet. I think we get her a leg and rid her of the crutches she will feel better." Sky nodded. Hudson noticed in the corner there was his truck. He set Aurora down and walked over to it. Brushing his hand over the hood..

Sky watched him. Hudson sighed. It was completely dented and messed up. Sky spoke up "Do you want me to get it worked on?" Hudson looked inside and answered "No. don't worry about it.. just.. I think we won't want it back. I think it'll be to much for Jess." Sky nodded. Hudson sighed and smiled as he pat the hood "Alright I'm outa here. I gotta run to the store and get some things. Try to avoid any fans." Sky giggled and joked "Yeah good luck with that! Hey should you be driving already?" Hudson shrugged and left.

Jessica felt so awful. She couldn't believe this.. she looked stupid. Her husband was a good liar. She looked awful.. her pain outside and inside was a lot. Jessica went into the cabinet. Findings some rum and vodka. She didn't care. She grabbed both. She sat down and drank some more. She wanted to numb it all again. She knew she'd be drunk. She knew Hudson would come home to this unless she passed out before then. Jessica didn't care right now... She looked at her phone. The time. The tv. A few hours went by. She took more pain killers and drank. She felt sick.she got up and ran to the bathroom. As fast as she could on crutches. Throwing up into the toilet. It burned. Her throat, her eyes, her nose.. it was just sickening to her stomach. She heard the door clock out front. Great... Hudson...

Hudson set things on the kitchen floor. He could hear Jessica getting sick.. he sighed and felt bad.. he walked over to check on her and stopped. Seeing the bottles across in the living room.. she had been drinking again.. he ran over to the bathroom and pushed the half open door. "Jess.." she was throwing up. Hudson grabbed her hair and pulled it back. "Why were you drinking?" Jessica grabbed toilet paper and wiped her face and looked up at him and answered "I can... do what I want?.. did you go to the store?" She asked. Hudson stepped back. She was probably drunk again.. "God dammit.. I should have stayed home." Jessica leaned back against the wall and asked "We are almost out.. did.. you buy more?" Hudson raised a brow and asked "We were.. out almost.. did you buy?.. more?" Hudson raised a brow and asked "What? Alcohol?" Jessica nodded then grabbed the toilet and pushed herself up and grabbed her crutches. She was dizzy. Hudson rudely answered "No I didn't. And I'm not letting you have the rest we have." Jessica pushed Hudson away and walked out the room. Hudson rolled his eyes and flushed the toilet and followed her and asked "Do you wanna talk about it? Is this about your leg?.." Jessica snarled back "I don't know!? Why you wanna ask me so much!.. question?.." she sat down. Grabbing the remainder of rum. Hudson replied "That was two?" He tried to take it but Jessica pulled away and snarled "I'm finishing this!" Hudson sighed and grabbed the empty vodka and left the room. He needed to put the groceries up anyway. Not fight a drunk and pissed off wife.. Hudson finished up and walked back to check on Jessica and sat with her. "Jessica you can talk to me? You don't gotta drink?.." he noticed she finished the other drink. Jessica grabbed his thigh and smiled saying "Why talk about it when we can do something else?" She rubbed up his thigh. Hudson sighed. He didn't wanna do this. Not like this.. He pushed her hand away and stood up ordering "Just rest it off. I'm.. gonna clean up something." He walked away. Jessica frowned. He went off to the kitchen. He understood her pain. Wanting to numb it. He wanted to as well..

His phone went off. Just an alarm. Time for his pain meds.. he grabbed and took them. He out then back then he noticed.. he grabbed Jessica's down.. she took more than what she was suppose to. He growled and hit the counter.. he had no idea how to deal with this.. Maybe this was still another dream?.. maybe he was still on the hospital and passed out on drugs still in a coma. Because this life was becoming hell..

He cooked some dinner. He checked on Jessica she was passed out. He brushed her hair back.. he lifted up and took her to the bed in the guest room down stairs. He was out. He layed her crutches next to the bed to. In case she woke up.. he ate alone. Barely. He felt lost. Dreaming or not. This was his life now.. at least he knew who everyone was this time.. He cleaned up. Laying down next to Jessica.. he sighed.. worried about her.. Jessica rolled over and wrapped her arm over his chest.. he smiled a little. But he frowned. Wondering if this was just another dream world he made up in his head..

A few days past. Jessica spent most her time moping and in bed. Hudson's decided he needed to get out the house a bit. He went to the shop as Sky said she'd come over and stay with Jessica a bit..

Hudson kissed his wife on her forehead as she layed in the bed silently staring. "Alright I love you. Sky said she will be here shortly. I'm just gonna work on some things at the shop. You stay out of trouble." She didn't say anything back. Just watched him leave the room. She heard the garage door shut. He was gone. She was alone.. Jessica sighed and just layed there until she heard the door open. "Hello?" It was her big sister Sky. Jessica walked in on her crutches. "Hey." She greeted with a smile. Jessica asked "Did you bring the drinks I asked?" Sky sighed and held up a bag "Yeah. I didn't tell Hudson like you asked. Usually I'd say it's wrong but.. I wanted to see how you were doing and." "You felt bad for me." Jessixa interrupted and grabbed the bad and headed into the living room. Sky raised a brow and snarled "Moody much?" Sky followed Jessica to the living room and sat down with her.

"Dad and mom want you to come over. You and Hudson. They wanna get the whole family over for dinner sometime?" Jessica nodded and drank.

"So.. how are things? Are you finding it any easier? Getting around?" Jessica glared and answered "I am getting around fine thanks." Sky frowned a bit.. then asked "You should get out the house to. I know Hudson seemed on edge from being stuck in here." She giggled a bit. Jessica drank and asked "Why would I want to leave? I have everything I need here?" Sky awkwardly answered "Well everyone misses seeing you? And.. I don't know?.. just you can't stay locked up inside forever? What about racing?" Jessica yelled "What about it!? I have one leg!?" Sky replied "Once you get your prosthetic you can learn right?.." Jessica yelled again back "I'm done! Don't you get it!? I'm not racing again?! And I'm not going out there looking like this! You should just go!" Jessixa stood up and went to the bathroom with her drink.. Sky frowned. She grabbed her phone out and..

 **Who does Sky call**

 **Hudson. (That is Jessica's husband)**

 **Or...**

 **Jackson (she remembers how their father was at times. He may know what to do or say)**


	9. The future

Jessica came back out and sat down on the couch. Sky stared and spoke up "Don't be mad.." Jessica raised a brow and asked "What? Why?" Sky smiled a little nervously as Jackson walked in the room. Jessica sighed and leaned into the couch. Jackson knelt down near Jess and asked his daughter "Whats got you down like this? This isn't you?" He saw the drink in her hand. Jessica turned away from her dad. Jackson grabbed the drink and set it on the table next to him and asked "Jessica talk to me. I've been here..". Jessica snarled "Not one of you have been here! You still have two legs!?" Jackson sighed.. thinking for a moment. "Jessica I'm gonna get that prosthetic for you. You will be walking fine again soon.." Jessica's eyes teared up. Jackson continued "Baby look at me? It's gonna be okay..". Jessica stared. She looked awful. "Come here.." Jackson said softly. He sat beside her and held her. Jessica began to cry into her father. It hurt. It hurt Jackson seeing his daughter go through this.. Jessica admitted "It's not just my stupid leg Dad...". Jackson rubbed her back and pulled away and asked "Well.. what else is wrong? I'm gonna do what I can to fix it. Okay?" Jessica cried "You can't fix me?! Okay!? I look stupid and on top of that I can't even have my own children! I know it's not that big a deal! Just adopt but it hurts! And everything keeps messing up.." Jackson stared a moment. He glanced at Sky. She just sat there. Jackson looked at Jess and asked as gently as possible, "Does.. Hudson know?.." Jessica nodded and answered "He knew before we got married.. we were going to adopt or something before the accident.. now I can't even walk!"

She began to cry hard again. Jackson pulled her close and held her again. Rubbing her back.. he softly spoke to his youngest "It'll Be Fine.. Hey.." he pulled her to look at her face. He wiped her tears and continued "You get through this and then you two kids can look into having your family okay?" Jessica shoved away and snarled "Maybe I don't want to get through this!.. I just wanna sleep..". Jackson grabbed Jessica and held her close. Jessica took a deep breath and just sat there. She was upset. But her fathers arms felt safe..

Hudson came home. Sky had left. She let Hudson know that Jackson was there though. That Jessica had a bit of an episode. Hudson walked into the living room. Jessica was asleep on the couch. Jackson was sitting across in a chair. He looked concerned and in deep thought. Hudson walked in and greeted "Hey.. she Okay?.." Jackson nodded and answered "For now." Hudson looked at her and sat down in the other chair. Jackson sighed and spoke up "You should keep a close eye on her.. She's really upset.." Hudson nodded. A brief silence swept through. Jackson then continued "Has she been drinking a lot? How is she doing on her medications?" He was concerned. He knew how he was once.. he didn't want that for his daughter. Hudson answered "At first. But when the alcohol ran out I didn't get anymore. I didn't know she had some around the house still honestly?.. and she complains a lot about pain. Takes more than she should but.. if she's really hurting.." Jackson spoke up kinda interrupting Hudson, "Stop. If she is hurting she needs a doctor. Not more pills? Has Jessica been depressed like this sense the two of you been home?" Hudson thought a moment before nodding his head. Jackson sighed and leaned in the chair.

Jackson spoke up "I need you to promise me you will watch her. Keep her away from that? Please. No more than what she is suppose to take and no alcohol. At all." Hudson answered "Yeah. Definitely." He sounded tired. Hudson rubbed his face a bit. Jackson then asked "Hey.. how are you doing?" Jackson noticed Hudson might be going through things still to.. Hudson sighed and answered "I'm great. Frustrated. And it's stressful.. But I'm fine. Just trying to help Jess..". Jackson nodded and replied "She told me by the way.. about not being able to have children. I didn't know. But you're a good kid." Hudson fakes a smile. Jackson knew he did. Jackson stood up and yawned a bit and walked over to Hudson "Please take care of her." He patted Hudson's shoulder. Hudson answered "Ofcorse." Jackson began to leave and called out "If she feels up to it. Come to dinner tonight. If not any night. Just call ahead. I may come back up tomorrow and check on Jessica again." Hudson replied "Anytime. I'll let you know to. Bye." Jackson waved and left.

Jackson felt so sick to his stomach.. seeing his daughter like that.. he didn't want that for her.. Jackson got home and was met by Cruz almost immediately. Cruz asked "How was she?" Jackson answered "Depressed. I'm gonna get that leg here sooner. It may help her. She is abusing her pain meds.." Jackson shook his head. Cruz asked "Did you tell Hudson to monitor her then?" Jackson nodded and replied "I understand she wants to numb this. But she can't. I can't loose her to this." Cruz sighed and said "I don't think you'll lose her to drugs? It's Jessica. She has always been.. a little dramatic. And Hudson is there? That kid won't let her do anything to drastic?" Jackson sighed "Cruz you don't know that. She had been drinking when they first got home together. And Hudson.. you can see it in his face. He is so tired..". Cruz frowned a bit.

"I'm gonna check on her again tomorrow. I did invite them to dinner tonight. I don't know if they will come." Jackson said upset. Cruz nodded and explained "Well Hey. Put on a smile and go on in the living room. Sky and Vern already came over while you were coming home." Jackson smiled. That meant.. "Grandpa!" That little voice squealed and ran up to Jackson! Jackson picked Aurora up and replied "Hey bug! What are you doing getting so big?" Aurora laughed and answered "Mama said you saw Jess. Is she coming?" Jackson answered with a fake smile "I don't know. Hey!" He changed the subject "Wanna play a prank on dad?" He winked. Aurora smiled and looked at her grandmother. Cruz's eyes widened and she spoke up "Oh no. I'm not getting involved." Cruz walked away. Jackson set Aurora down and spoke up "Come on. Let's get a few things." Aurora laughed and followed Jackson.

Jessica began to wake up. Hudson sat there. Jessica sat up and looked at him. She looked around the room. Her father had left.. "Hey." Hudson smiled. Jessica rubbed her eyes and replied "How long was I asleep?" Hudson looked at his phone then answered "An hour I guess. Your dad asked us over for dinner? Up to you though. If not I'll make some soup or something." Jessica rubbed her head and answered "I don't wanna go anywhere Hudson.. have you not figured that out?..". Hudson nodded and inlet down in front of her. "What?" She asked kinda rudely. Hudson answered "I love you." Jessica frowned and turned away. Hudson looked at her confused and pulled her face to his again and softly spoke "Don't do that. I love you. You are perfect to me? Why is that not good enough?" Jessica sighed and answered "I look stupid? I can't have kids? I don't.. I'm never gonna race again..". Hudson raised a brow and asked "Racing? Who cares? Your alive? You matter more than racing? We matter more. Right?" Jessica answered "Ofcorse..". Hudson kissed her sweetly.

Jessica stared into his blue eyes.. "I want a baby." She said.. Hudson sighed.. he was going to have to say no. Not with her like this.. He didn't exactly know how to hurt her like that. Hudson cleared his throat and replied "Jess.. first you got to get over this.. I won't bring a child here for you to just drink and sleep it away." Jessica snarled "First off I can stop anytime I want!? Second ? I watched my dad drink all the time? I'm not hurt by it?" Hudson chuckled and replied "If I recall you use to get into his beer all the time as a teenager?" Jessica forgot about that. She really did.. "Than Stop. That's enough. If you really want our family to grow you won't drink anymore. And you have to ease off the pain killers.." Jessica rolled her eyes. She hated being told what to do.

"Jess..." Hudson repeated. Jessica answered "I need my medicine. Other wise I'm in pain?" Hudson nodded and explained "Yes but.. I mean you only take what your suppose to." Jessica frowned. The minimum didn't do all that much.. "Let me call your dad. Let him know we are staying here tonight." Hudson stood up. Jessica frowned and grabbed Hudson's hand. "Let's go. I'll take a quick shower and we can go over..". Hudson nodded and replied "I'll let him know we're coming." Jessica faked a smile and grabbed her crutches and made her way to the bathroom.

Cruz hugged Jessica gently as they entered their home. "So glad you decided to come over." Cruz said. Hud shut the door behind them. Jessica smiled a little bit. Aurora ran out "Jess!" She stood in front of Jessica. It felt good to see her family. Dinner went well. Jessica did want a child. Seeing her sister with her daughter made her want it more..

 _2 months later..._

"Welcome race fans to the first race of the season!"

Bobby said happily.

Cal answered "We are in for a good season this year. Oh and there he is. Hudson McQueen. Returning after recovering from a horrible sudden accident off the track."

"Yeah that was terrible and I'm really excited to see how this race goes! With Jessica Storm sitting out for now. She made her announcement of taking off a bit

As she still recovers". "Right. Well. And there is last seasons champion! Ashton Hicks!"

The announcers had their fun. Hudson waved at a few fans. Jessica walked up and kissed his cheek gently. She didn't need the crutches. She had her new leg. The kind with the sleeves. She felt better being able to walk normal. Wear sneakers. "Good luck today babe." Jessica greeted her husband. Hudson chuckled a bit and replied "Thanks. I wish you would race with me though?" Jessica sighed and replied "Maybe another time. Not yet." They gazed at each other. Ash walked up "Hey! How y'all doing?" Hudson answered "Great Thanks." Ask smiled and replied "Hey don't think I feel bad enough to take it easy on you McQueen." Hudson chuckled and replied "I wouldn't want you to! See you on the track Ashton." Ash went on. Jessica shook her head and spoke up "Who would have thought. A McQueen and a Hicks. Getting along." They laughed a little. Hudson answered "I think our parents are the ones who don't get along rather than us. Racing set aside. Ashton isn't that bad." Jessica rolled her eyes.

"Racers! Line up!" Hudson sighed with a smile. Jessica kissed him passionately. Lasting a few minutes. Jackson patted Hudson's back and snarled "Alright. Plenty of time for that later come on kid." Hudson pulled away and winked at Jessica. Jackson spoke up to Hudson as they walked to the car "Alright. You ready?" He asked. Hudson answered "Yeah. I been waiting for this." Hudson grabbed his helmet. "Good." Jackson replied. Lightning and Sally watched from the suite above the stadium. Jackson stepped up on the platform and out on the headset. Hudson got inside the car. Ready to go. Jackson became Hudson's crew chief this year after a few ideas.

"Green flag go, go!" Jackson said with a smile.

Hudson started in the middle. Ash was in the front!

Hudson swerves arouhd the racers. One by one. Drafting a bit. "Alright inside." Jackson ordered. Hudson shot around the racer. Two away from Ash!

"Gun it." Jackson said. Cruz and Jessica watched from the pits. "Doing great kid!" Jackson complimented. Hudson swerves around. Right behind Ashton on the final laps.

"Miss me?" Hudson asked. Ashton looked over and replied "Hardly." The two races side by side!

Bobby yelled "Wooh! And coming to the checkered flag! It's Hicks and McQueen. Side by side!"

Cal covered his eyes and yelled "I can't watch!"

Hudson hit hard and got ahead by only a few feet!

"That's how it's done!" Jackson yelled as Hudson crossed the line. "First place! I'll take that!" He chuckled. Hudson felt so good. Being back out racing!

Hudson talked to a few cameras and fans. He made his way back to the pits. He instantly grabbed Jessica and kissed her. "All I need is you." He said so cute. Jackson rolled his eyes. Cruz hit his shoulder. Jackson glared at his wife a bit. Jessica smiled. They were in love. Happy. Ash walked by with his team. "Hey!" Hudson called out. Ask stopped and looked at Hudson as he continued "Thought you were gonna make it a race? That was so boring?" Ashton smiled and replied "Eh I felt bad. What can I say. I thought I'd let you have this one." Hudson rolled his eyes and replied "Sure.. You tell yourself that after every race you lose?" Ashton shook his head. Jessica waved. Ashton waved and went on. Jackson smiled. Seeing Jessica return to her happier and light of the party self. As they went to the trailer. Ashton came up to the couple.

"Hey. Great race Hud." Hudson smiled and nodded. Jessica stood next to him. Ash spoke up "Hey. Why don't y'all come to a party I'm having tonight? It'll be great." Hudson shrugged. Jessica spoke up "Send is the details. We will think about it." Ashton smiled and replied "Will do." He walked off. Jessica pushed Hudson against the trailer and gave him a look with a raised brow. "What?.." he asked as he smiled. Jessica answered "You promised." Hudson shrugged and replied "I.. don't know what you're talking about?" He smiled. Jessica snarled "You're lying! Come on. You said after the first race we would get serious about having a kid." Hudson chuckled and answered "Alright. I know, I know. You sure you're ready?" Jessica glared. Hudson knew she was. He smiled. "Well instead of that party.. how about dinner and we can talk about which way to go about this." Jessica smiled and kissed her husband passionately. "Mmm Hey.. lets.. at least get intro he trailer?.." Hudson said as Jessica move dhee hands down his body. She smiled and opened the door..

 **Okay! Getting things on track now! How do they go about having their first kid? Three choices!**

 **1\. Adoption. (They will meet with a few different pregnant women sense Jessica wants a new baby)**

 **2\. Surrogates. (Hudson and Jessica's.. genes but placed into a surrogate. So it'll be their baby growing)**

 **Or...**

 **3\. The transplant. (Jessica wants to experience the pregnancy herself. They go through a uterus transplant and plant the baby into her. That way she gets to experience the pregnancy herself) and yes this has been done))**


	10. Make a trip of it

Jessica woke up alone. She sat up and put on her leg. She stretched and yawned. She grabbed her phone. Hudson would be home soon from a race. She smiled.

 _Jessica_

 _Be home soon. And be safe!_

 _Hudson_

 _Always babe. Love you. Any news?_

 _Jessica_

 _Haven't checked my email yet. Let you know soon love you to._

Hudson and Jessica put in a request for the transplant. Jessica really wanted to be able to feel their own child growing. She wanted to experience it. She wasn't racing yet anyway. She wouldn't mind waiting a while.

Hudson got home late that night. He walked inside and immediately greeted by Jessica who ran into his arms all excited. Hudson guesses "Did we get acdepted?! Tell me we did!?" He asked gazing into her eyes. Jessica nodded answering "Yes! I'm gonna be able to get the transplant!" Hudson kissed her passionately. Excited. They were taking the next step! "Oh my gosh this is great! What do we do now?." Hudson asked. Jessica answered giggling a bit "Now we have to travel to Dallas Texas and get the transplant done." Hudson smiled and asked "when?" Jessica answered "Three weeks." Hudson smiled. They were going to have a baby! "Now you remember. We still have to wait a year before we actually even get pregnant." Hudson nodded and replied "It'll be a very long wait." Jessica smiled and grabbed his hand "Come on. I made a special dinner to celebrate!"

She pulled Hudson into the dining room. His eyes widened. "Wow..". It was dark and lit with candles. Music played. Simple steak and salad. With some wine. It looked amazing. "You did this just for us?" He asked. Jessica nodded. "Come on. Hope you're hungry?" Hudson smiled and sat down with Jessica. "This is so nice?.. but?..". Hudson said then stopped. Staring at his wife. Jessica raised a brow. Hudson sighed and smiled saying "Nothing. This is perfect." The two ate a bit. Even with her only having one good leg, the two danced a bit. Having a romantic night. Hudson loved it. He loved that they could be so intimate and romantic together. After dinner and dancing the two blew out the candles and headed to bed. Hudson covered them up. But Jessica spoke up "hold on I forgot something." She got up. Still having her leg on. She ran to the bathroom. Hudson got comfortable and ready to sleep.

Jessica came out in some pink and black silk lingerie. Hudson smiled and chuckled asking "Alright this is getting.. Fun?.." Jessica rolled her eyes then did a full spin for him as she walked over. "Wow. You look amazing. You are in an extremely good mood?" Hudson said as she sat down next to him on the bed. She shrugged and kissed him gently. Hudson smiled and grabbed her up. Kissing her passionately. "I missed you Mrs. McQueen.." he said softly in a deep sexy tone. Jessica smiled and replied "I missed you to Mr McQueen..". Hudson rolled over on top of her and kissed her neck once.. then gazing into her eyes he asked "May I see everything underneath these teasing rags?" Jessica giggled a little and answered. "Not so fast Mr McQueen? I'm not that type of woman? What do you take me for?" Hudson chuckled and answered "My apology.. I am just so.." he looked at her lingerie and her eyes.. her hair. Jessica rolled her eyes and snarled in a cute tone "Just shut up and kiss me." She pulled his face in and the two kissed passionately...

Hudson woke up first. He rolled over and stared at Jessica. He couldn't wait to be a father. Hudson got up and ready for the day. He looked at the days on his phone.. "dang it..". He realized the days of going to Dallas fell on race days to.. He sighed. He'd have to not show for a few races. He thought about it. He wouldn't mind. Jessica came out. "Hey babe." He greeted. Jessica walked over and kissed his cheek. She was still in a good mood. "I was gonna ask if you wanted to ask anyone else to come with us to Dallas?" Hudson asked. Jessica thought for a moment and answered "Maybe." Hudson smiled and grabbed some cereal out. "Why don't I fix you a bowl. Breakfast is.." he grabbed her close and brushed her hair back "The most.. important meal of the day." He smiled. Jessica kissed his hand a bit and licked his finger. Hudson glared at her.

"Stop. Don't do that to me.." Jessica giggled a bit and replied "Sorry. Hey you wanna head to my parents after breakfast. I'm so excited to tell them!" Hudson chuckled a bit and answered pouring cereal into the bowls. "Sure. Hey let's ask everyone over tonight for dinner and tell them instead? I'm sure they'd all love to hear it?" Jessica asked "Sky to?" Hudson nodded and grabbed some milk out "Yeah. Sky to." Jessica smiled and replied "Yea I like that idea more. Let's do it." Hudson smiled. The two ate. Then Hudson called his parents. Jessica called hers and her sister over for dinner. Jessica looked through the kitchen and spoke up "Hey. I should head to town and get something to actually make for everyone." Hudson nodded and asked "Need me to go with you?"

Jessica shook her head answering "Nah. I got it." Hudson's thought for a moment. Then said "Than I am gonna head out to the shop. I'll be back before dinner." He kissed his wife. They both headed out.

Hudson went to the shop like he said. Sky was there ofcorse. "Hey Sky. How's it going?" He greeted coming in. Sky replied "Actually slow today. How's life at home." Hudson replied "Great. Couldn't be better." He smiled. He looked at a few papers. Sky leaned over and asked "When are you moving that truck out?" Hudson glanced over his shoulder at it. The truck from the accident. He hadn't touched it. He let it sit in the corner slot. He sighed and answered "I don't know. Probably take it to scrap sometime in the next week." Sky rolled her eyes and snarled "You have literally said that about every week." Hudson's chuckled a bit and replied "Well then next week." Sky shook her head. Hudson patted the counter and explained "Jess will probably call you later. Invite you and your family to dinner." Sky answered "I can't. Tonight me and the family are going to the drive in. Kinda promised Aurora we would go." Hudson nodded and replied "Alright. Might be missing out."

It wasn't long he headed back home. He was looking forward to telling his family about them getting accepted!..

Hudson noticed Jackson and Cruz's suv. Hudson walked in. He heard the faint laugh of Cruz. He followed into the living room. Jackson and Cruz were sitting on the couch. "Hey guys." Hudson greeted. Cruz stood up and went over hugging Hudson she said "I was excited to come over. I know you to been trying to get accepted for things.. Is that why you invited everyone over?" She asked. Hudson chuckled and replied answering "Have to ask Jessica that one mam." Cruz rolled her eyes. Jackson spoke up "How's that little shop running?" He asked. Hudson nodded answering "Good. Sky says it's pretty slow today. You should come by. If you want to ofcorse." Jackson raised a brow. He didn't know about that.

Hudson heard the front door open. He walked back over. "Dads! Mom!" He smiled. He kissed his mothers soft cheek. They were getting old. He shook his dads hand and hugged him. "Didn't expect to see Jackson and

Cruz here? Good news then?" Lightning asked. Hudson answered "Got to ask Jess. She's the boss." Jackson walked in and snarled "Well.. now I know who wears the pants between the two of you." Lightning glared a bit but greeted "Hey Storm. What you been up to?" Jackson and McQueen began their own conversation. Hudson walked into the kitchen. No Jess?.. he walked into the living room to Cruz. "Hey you guys seen Jess?" Cruz answered "Well when we got here Yes. Think she had something on her shirt she said. Had to change real quick." Hudson nodded and replied "Thanks." He walked up the stairs to the bedroom. She was changing. Just as Cruz said.

"Hey. Everyone is here." Hudson let known. Jessica smiled and replied "Great. You know I was wondering something Hud." Hudson listened as his lovely wife continued "What I'deveryone was to come?" Hudson raised a brow and asked "Than?.. I guess they all would? Is that what you want? Don't want?" He waa confused. Jessica answered "No I mean yes? I was thinking. We could all take a small week vacation together. Sky to though. We could rent out one the huge suites. Get a pool. Some family bonding?" Hudson stared unsure. Jessica continued "This trip is about growing our family. What better way to do that than everyone going on a family trip!? We could all go horseback riding and swimming? It would be fun!" Hudson sat down and gave his thoughts.

"I don't know... could you seriously imagine. My dad.. your parents?.. getting along in the same house? And wouldn't that cut into some alone time for us?" Jessica smiled and rolled her eyes "We her plenty of alone time here. It would be fun?" Hudson sighed and said "Well.. we don't even know if anyone else would wanna do that Jess." Jessica kissed him sweetly and replied "Well I'll put out the idea when we tell them the news. Now.. let's get food started up. I got some steaks for you to grill."

It wasn't to long everyone was eating. Having friendly conversations. A few jokes. Jessica then got enthroned attention and spoke up "So. You all have been suspicious about dinner tonight. And." Jessica grabbed Hudson's hand and continued "The answer is yes! We got acdepted! We head out in three weeks!" Everyone got excited. Cruz said "I knew it!" Sally smiled warmly and said "I'm so happy for you both!" Jessica then stood up and continued "Also! I had an idea.. If.. anyone would like to come along?.. I was thining we could get a nice big house and rent out and we could all stay together." Cruz immediately replied "Ooh! That would great! Wouldn't that be fun Jackson?" Jackson shrugged a bit. Sally asked "All of us?" Jessica nodded. Lightning and Jackson stared at each other. Jessica continued "I think it could be fun?.. is no one else interested in that idea?"

Lightning smiled awkwardly and explained "Its not.. that Jessica. But.." "You dont like my daughter's idea?" Jackson snarled with a raised brow. Lightning glared and replied "It's a neat idea. But.." Sally grabbed Lightning's hand and spoke up "Is that what you would like Jessica? Everyone on a trip together?" Jessica looked at Hudson a moment before answering "Well.. Why not? I think it's would be great for everyone. We'd get a vacation with our families together. Sky and Vern to." Cruz smiled. She loved the idea. Jackson thought for a moment.

 **So! Do the McQueens and Storms and Sky's family all go on a family vacation to Texas? Jessica wants them to all stay in one house!**

 **Yes**

 **Or...**

 **No**


	11. A family trip begins

Jackson sighed and spoke up "You know what. Sure. Might be nice. Having the.. entire family together..". Lightning sighed and drank some of his water. Sally spoke up "I think Storm is right. It could be nice." Lightning spoke up "Well.. Guess we are in. I'll get the place. No worries." Jackson spoke up "No, no, no.. I'll find us all a place big enough to stay in. I think we know I have a lot better taste." Jackson smiled. Cruz asked "So we are going?" Jackson shrugged. Jessica smiled and spoke up "Oh awesome! This is great! We can do a full week. It'll be great! I promise. I'll find out if Sky will go to." Hudson nodded. They all finished eating. Jessica was super excited about the trip now more than ever!

Jackson complimented "That was a very nice dinner. Thanks hun." He hugged his daughter. Jessica smiled and thanked her dad for coming. Cruz spoke up "Looking forward to our trip. And congratulations again!" Jessica smiled and hugged her mother. Hudson said goodbye to his parents. Once they were alone. Hudson was cleaning up the dishes. Jessica walked over and grabbed him and wrapped her arms around his belt.. Hudson smiled and asked "What are you doing?" He chuckled. Jessica kissed his shoulder and answered "Nothing. Can't wait for this trip." Hudson sighed and nodded.

Jessica walked to the fridge and grabbed a water out for herself. Hudson dried his hands and leaned on the counter and asked "You really think our parents will get along?" Jessica smiled answering "I am sure it'll be fine. They have alsways been... alright." Hudson chuckled. Jessica's brows lowered and she asked "What was that about?" Hudson looked at her and answered "Just.. my parents.. my dad and your dad you know?.. just.." Jessica rolled her eyes. "It'll be fine." She said. Walking away. Hudson raised his brows and grabbed some more dishes to clean up.

Two weeks went by. The families packed up. Ready for their trip together. Hudson had closed the shop for the next week. At least until Sky returned to run it while he stayed with Jessica who would need him home to take care of her after the transplant. Hudson and Jessica were the first to arrive at the air port. Sky, Vern, and Aurora next. They all waited a bit. Lightning and Sally and Cruz and Jackson all arrived around the same time. Everyone hugged and greeted each other. They boarded the plane. Everyone sitting in a nicer class.

Aurora pointed out a baby asking "Hey grandpa. Do babies count as carry on?" Jackson chuckled. Gently pushing Aurora through the isle. He answered "Well.. they could be considered baggage?" Cruz heard and slapped Jackson from behind. Jackson glared at his wife. Cruz shook her head at her husband. They all sat down.

Hudson asked Jessica "Hope you are ready.." Jessica smiled and answered "Definitely. We are going to have a nice and enjoyable trip. And then get this thing done and next year we are doing it. We will be having a baby." She said with excitement. Hudson smiled and held her hand as the plane took off to Texas. There were two cabins in the plane. Lower class. Below the stairs and upper class above. That's where the families were. Along with some other fancy people who could afford it. Hudson and Jessica watched a movie with the head sets for a while. The attendant came by "Could I offer either of you some wine? Or snacks?" Hudson answered "Yeah we could use some wine." They drank a little wine. Jessica had to eat some candy a bit to. They tried sleeping a bit. No use there. Jessica could not get comfortable. Hudson played on his phone a bit as Jessica began watching another movie. Hudson sighed and stood up and explained "I'm gonna use the rest room. And walk around. I need to stretch. We still got.. over an hour.." Jessica nodded. Hudson walked off. Jessica yawned. Everyone else was asleep in the first class area with them. Whatever.

Hudson came back and sat down. Getting comfortable. Jessica smiled at him. Hudson motioned for Jess to take off the headphones. Jessica took them off. Hudson spoke up whispering "Everyone's asleep..". Jessica shrugged and replied "Yeah.. seems so." Hudson smiled and continued "No I mean.. everyone is asleep? Down stairs to. I went to the restroom on lower class for the walk. And the crew is at the back of the plane. Sorting out condiments." Jessica shrugged again and replied "Okay? So?" "So..." Hudson said back. Jessica didn't understand and asked "What are you getting at?" She whispered loudly. Getting annoyed with her husband. Hudson chuckled and explained "Babe.. there's two restrooms? If I go up to one and you to the other. No one will think anything and think we are going to separate rest rooms?.. but... we don't have to?" He rubbed her knee. Jessica smiled and replied "Let's.. make sure everyone is actually sleeping..". They looked at most everyone. Yup

Asleep. Jessica got up saying "I'll go first..". Hudson smiled. Letting her cross him and walk away.

Jessica went into the restroom and waited. It was nice. Actually more roomy than she thought it would be.

A few minutes later Hudson knocked on the door. Jessica opened it he barely slipped inside. It was tight with them both inside. Jessica immediately kissed Hudson. Pushing him against the sink. He embraced her. He loved her lips on his.. Jessica pulled away and suggested "Maybe you should sit down.. we should finish fast before the crew comes by..". Hudson smiled and the two began to undress each other quickly...

The kids got back dressed. Out of breath a little. Hudson walked out first.. the coast was still good. He motioned for Jessica. They sat back down. Hudson had the biggest smile on his face. Jessica spoke up "I can not believe we just pulled that off?!" She smiled. Hudson rubbed her knee and replied "Oh yeah.. Have to do that again on the way home.." he winked. Jessica put her hair up. Hiding the messy sweaty hair She now had. She then straightened up Hudson's shirt. The two giggled a bit. Still in a bit of disbelief they just did that in the planes bathroom!

They got to the destination. Texas! Aurora freaked out a bit as they landed. Everyone listened as one the attendants spoke up "Everyone I hope you enjoyed your flight! Please make sure to take all your belongings with you. Anything left on the plane will be distributed among the crew evenly. So please, do not leave children or.. spouses.." The woman rubbed Hudson's arm seductively.. Hudson's eyes widened as he faked a cough. Jessica glared at the woman a moment. They all got off the plane. Taking a few cabs to the car rental company. Jackson reserved two Altima's for the families.

Cruz, Jackson, Sky, Vern and Aurora rode in one. Lightning, Sally, Jessica and Hudson in the other.

The house they rented was huge! Four bedrooms. One for each. Pulling into the long drive way. It was so beautiful. Like entering a large garden!.. Jackson pulled in first. "Now this place is great. But Aurora.. You can't swim. So no going to the pool outside by yourself? Okay?" Aurora nodded her head. Sitting in the back seat between her parents. Cruz yelled "Jackson stop!" Jackson looked and then ran over something with a thud..

He stopped. Looking in the mirrors.. "What did you do!!" Cruz yelled. Jackson opened the door. Lightning had stopped behind them. "It's.." Jackson looked between the cars.. he ran over an ugly fat grey animal... "It's.. just a raccoon.." he stared at it.. definitely dead.. Lightning got out asking "What happened?" Jackson had a disgusted face..

Lightning covered his mouth as he looked at the animal. "You hit a cat?..". Lightning said.. Jackson replied "Pretty sure that's a raccoon.." Lightning moved it over with his foot. "Nope.. that's a cat.. or was..". Jackson curled his nose.. "Well it's just a cat. No one will miss it." Jackson went back to his car and got in. Lightning sighed and pushed the dead cat to the side and drove up to the house to. As they parked and exited the cars. Jackson called out to Lightning "Y'all go ahead. The code is 642928. Just touch it into the system." Lightning nodded as he and most everyone headed to the door. He looked around. He couldn't find the pad to even type it in. Hudson pointed it out. It was a touch screen.. "oh.. okay?.." Lightning said. But there were just four rows of three squares on the screen.. "Okay?..." he muttered. Everyone now stood waiting. Jackson spoke up "6.4.2.9.2.8. Go on?" Lightning stared at it a moment. Not sure how to work this.. He began to press buttons. The things flashed red and buzzed loudly. "Oh god make it stop!" Jessica yelled as everyone held their ears!

Jackson moved in. Lightning pressed more buttons. Jackson spoke up "All you had to do was press the code in?" Lightning pointed at the screen and defended "There's no numbers? Just a bunch of squares!?" He began to press buttons again. Jackson pressed a few to and snarled "Stop let me fix this." Lighting snapped back "Wait I got it okay!?" No he didn't. The screen flashed red with a warning sign. Jackson snarled "No you don't? Let me..Just let me!.. let.." Lighting and Jackson pressed buttons on the screen until Jackson kinda slapped Lightings hands away. Jackson snarled "Stop!" He pressed one button. The screen stopped flashing. And the door unlocked. Jackson sighed and glared at Lightning a moment and said "Leave the complicated things to me.." he walked inside. Lightning stared as he let everyone else go next. Hudson patted his dads back and walked in. Lightning looked at the screen and walked inside last. Shutting the door.

Everyone stared. The house was beautiful. Jackson picked a good one! All the walls were pure white. Black chandeliers on every room and black leather. Very high tech/class with a lot of touch screen and hologramic devices.

"Wow.. you really outdid yourself.." Jessica said. Jackson chuckled and replied "Eh.. it was only about fifteen for the week." Hudson asked "Fifteen what?..." as he stared at the chandeliers.. Jackson smiled proudly and answered "Thousand. So take care of it." Lightning glared standing next to Sally and mumbled "Show off..". Jackson heard him and replied "Only the best for my family." They glared. At each other a bit. Jessica spoke up and grabbed a paper and loudly said "Hey Guys! The owners left a little note and a gift basket. It's cute. Here." She handed the note to Cruz. Everyone stared and listened as Cruz read it aloud.

"Hello and welcome to our home. We hope you enjoy your stay. Cleaning comes once every two days to do a sweep. Please feel free to let us know how your stay was before you leave. Oh and please watch out for mister snickerdoodle. He's the old Tom cat outside. He has been here as long as the house itself and likes to sunbathe on the drive way...". Everyone stared at Jackson.. Aurora pointed and yelled "You killed mister snickerdoodle!?" Jackson's eyes widened and he replied "I swear it was a raccoon." Lightning spoke up "No.. that was.. definitely a cat.." Lightning has a stupid grin on his face. Jackson glared at Lightning. Sky laughed a bit. Aurora stared at her mom. Sky coughed and spoke softly "I'm sorry.. it's.. it's not funny..". Jackson rolled his eyes and explained "All cats look the same. I'll just replace it." Hudson and Jessica stared wide eyed at each other. It was kinda funny..

Everyone went to their rooms. The rooms were beautiful. Claw foot bath tubs with walk in showers!.. Hudson and Jessica began to unpack and organize their stuff in their room. Hudson sighed and spoke up. "So.. fun first day?" Jessica laughed and replied "Poor mister snickerdoodle.. I can not believe my dad ran over the cat!?" Hudson's chuckled a bit. "Yeah. This place is crazy nice." Jessica nodded and out clothes on hangers. "It really is."

She agreed. She then jumped onto the bed. "This is nice.. Hey! What are we gonna do first!?" She asked her husband. Hudson answered "Well.. we could go hiking in the battlefield park? Or horseback riding? I know you said you'd like to do that." Jessica smiled and said "Yeah. I did. Everyone will be going though." Hudson leaned down and kissed her. They got ready for bed. Jessica set her leg beside the bed and the two cuddled up for the night.

 **Okay! What activities should the families do together first. And let me know if you have any funny or cute or serious ideas you'd like to see in the activity! I'd love to hear ideas!**

 **Horse back riding?**

 **Or...**

 **The beach?**


	12. Getting older

Hudson woke up in the middle of the night.. he sat up. He shook a little bit.. "Jess.. you awake?" He asked in a loud whisper. She wasn't. Hudson was freezing. He went into the hall. Down the stairs looking for the thermostat. He finally found it. He glanced at it. "Gosh.. who on earth set it for 55?..". He debated messing with it. Staring at it. Jackson walked out. Hudson glanced at him. Jackson snarled "Don't touch the thermostat. It's set to a specific temp." Hudson raised a brow and asked "Seriously? You did this? It was set to seventy two earlier?" Jackson raised a brow. Hudson sighed and left. Leaving it alone.

The sun shined in through some windows. Waking everyone. Jackson rolled over and leaned over his wife. Smiling down at her. She opened her eyes and smiled. Jackson kissed her sweetly and softly. "Good morning.." Cruz groaned. Jackson smiled and replied "Morning. Wanna...". He raised his brows a little. Cruz giggled and pushed him away gently and sat up saying "No.. I'm not on the mood. Come on. Gotta get ready for our first full day of fun!" She sounded to excited for this. Jackson sighed and layed back down.

"Cruz Babe.." he called toward the bathroom. Cruz popped her head out the door "Yes?" She asked. Jackson smiled and answered "I love you." She smiled warmly "love you to. Now get dressed come on." She shut the bathroom door. Jackson smiled and shook his head. Doing as she said. Cruz headed down outside. Do some stretches. She did most mornings anyway.

Jackson sipped some coffee as he stood by the glass door. Watching his wife stretch and meditate. Lightning walked up. Sporting a white shirt with some stripe around he chest. And some jeans. His grey hair.. Jackson glanced at him. "Morning." Jackson greeted. Sipping his coffee. Lightning sighed and cocked his head a bit. Watching Cruz.. "She still do this?" Lightning asked. Jackson raised a brow and asked "You've watched my wife do this?" Lightning turned red a bit and explained "She trained me. She tried to get me into it." Jackson half smiled a bit. The thought of this old guy trying to be near as flexible added some humor to his morning. Lightning asked "You drink coffee?" Jackson curled his nose and answered "No I hate the stuff." He walked away. Lightning raised a brow.. "Okay?.." he muttered.. Cruz noticed him and waved with a smile. Lightning waved and walked away.

Hudson and Jessica came down the stairs. Sally, Lightning and Jackson were in the living room. Sitting. Jessica ran in and suggested "Alright! So first! I thought we could try horse back riding near the river? I looked online and it seems to get good reviews?" Lightning shrugged. Sally answered though, "If that is something you'd like us all to do! But I think I will need some my meds for that." Jackson snickered. Lightning glared at him. Jackson sipped his nasty coffee. He hated the stuff. But it was all they had at the moment really.

The Familes rove up to the place. They went in. Sally had decided with her back.. she would sit out. Lightning stayed behind with her. They sat on a bench watching the family get up their horses. Aurora sat on one with her grandfather. Sally smiled watching them. Hudson walked up and asked his parents "Y'all sure you wanna sit this out?" Sally answered "I really shouldn't honey. You guys go on and have fun." Hudson nodded and went back to Jessica. Lightning smiled a bit.

Lightning took a deep breath and asked Sally as they watched everyone take off on the horses. "He's grownup a lot. Hasn't he?" Sally smiled and answered "Yep." Sally grabbed Lightning hand and leaned her head on his shoulder. "Can't wait to have a grand baby huh?" She asked. Lightning chuckled a bit and sighed with a smile answering "I really can't. Why do we gotta get so old." Sally smiled and replied "It's not that bad. We got to see our son grow?" Lightning nodded. Sally pulled his face to hers and kissed Lightning sweetly. He smiled at his wife. He loved Sally more than anything.

"This is nice." Hudson called to his wife Jessica. She was riding in the horse ahead of him. Jackson and Aurora were on one together. Aurora asked "Why is the horse so smelly grandpa?" Jackson laughed a bit. Jessica spoke up to her love "Maybe we should come back here before the baby. Just the two of us?" Hudson smiled and replied "Maybe." The family rode the trail. Seeing nature was beautiful. "Hey Hudson. Think we should get our own horses? For the farm back home?" Jessica asked smiling. Hudson chuckled and answered "Not Sure. Sounds like a lot of work." Jackson spoke up "What do you think having a kid will be like?" Hudson smiled but did think about that.

Sky spoke up "It's not that bad. Don't worry." Vern spoke up "Yeah you just got watch out for Jackson teaching them pranks on you guys." Jackson laughed a little bit. Cruz did to. Aurora spoke up smiling "You should get horses auntie Jess. Because then we could go riding." Jessica replied "Really? You like this?" Aurora answered "Yeah." Cruz spoke up asking "So.. this baby gonna be a race car driver to?" Hudson answered first "Well.. whatever it is. You know that's fine with me." Jessica then answered "What?! Definitely?! I mean Hudson look? This kid will be third generation racer!? Imagine the opportunities our baby will have?" Hudson did think about it.. just wasn't sure about it. Jessica spoke up "And it should definitely be a girl." Jackson spoke up "What? No boy to name after the greatest racer?" Cruz glared behind her love. Jessica laughed a little and replied "Well. A boy would be nice to."

Hudson added "And I thought Cruz was the better racer of you two." Cruz smiled. Jackson nodded and agreed "Yeah that's true." Aurora added in to "I hope it's a girl. I wanna be able to play with my dolls with her." Jackson chuckled a bit. Reminded him of Sky hoping that Jess was a girl. Jackson kissed the top of his granddaughters head. "What about you Hud?" Cruz asked. Hudson took a deep breath and answered "You know.. right now maybe a little soon to choose." Cruz nodded.

"There you guys are. Started to worry about you all." Lightning joked. Sally was by his side. The others all took turns getting off the horses and gathered up. "So what's next?" Cruz asked. Jessica smiled answering "The beach." Jackson sighed. Cruz spoke up "Don't worry. We have sunscreen. But it is a bit of a drive. We won't be back home til late tonight? Sure you don't wanna go tomorrow morning?" Jessica thought for a moment then answered "We could. But imagine the beach at night. The stars?" "No. Jess your mom is right. Let's just head out early morning." Jessica frowned but agreed. The families got back into the cars and headed out, back to the place they rented.

"Mom can I go swimming when we get back then?" Aurora asked. Sky smiled sitting with Aurora between her and her husband in the back seat and answered "Sure. Just wait for mommy or daddy to come with you Okay?" Aurora nodded.

Once everyone was home. Aurora ran inside. Excited to go swimming. Jessica headed up to the room. She wanted to change. Shower maybe even. Hudson was last in. He shut the door and locked it up. "Hey You Okay?" Lightning asked noticing his son's pale expression. Hudson's voice cracked as he answered "Yeah? Um Yeah? Why wouldn't I be?" He smiled and went up the stairs. Lying. Lightning sighed as his son ran off. Hudson wasn't getting cold feet so say about the baby. But it made him nervous. Normal right.

Hudson walked into the room. Jessica was half stripped nude and changing. He shut the door. Jessica turned around "Oh hey! I was gonna ask you if you wanted to." Her question was stopped by Hudson kissing her passionately. Oh she loved his kiss. But she pulled away to breathe and laughed a little asking "What was that for?" She asked. Covering herself with her shirt.

Hudson smiled and shrugged. Jessica began to take off his belt and pants "No. stop. Not now.." Hudson whined as he stopepd her. Jessica frowned and replied "You're no fun sometimes Mr McQueen." Hudson shook his head and fixed his belt.

Morning came. The sun shined into the window. Sally Sally groaned a bit as she sat up in bed. Lightning rolled over and spoke up with a yawn "Hey... you Alright?" Sally nodded explaining "Yeah. Just my back." Lightning day up and kissed Sally's shoulder and rubbed her back with his hands. Sally moaned a bit "Oh that feels good.." Lightning smiled and leaned over her shoulder and softly spoke up "Maybe tonight I'll get you to say that again." Sally smiled a bit and took a deep breath saying "I love you Stickers." Lightning kissed Sally's neck gently and replied "Love you to Sal. I think I'm gonna run to town shortly. Pick up some things. Only had the few things we grabbed on the way." Sally nodded. Lightning got up and began to get dressed.

Sally layed back down and asked "Why don't you take Hudson with you. He seemed pretty.." she stopped. Dinner last night he was just quiet and obviously thinking about things. Lightning sighed and finished got her "Distracted. Maybe? I'll talk to him." Lightning slipped his shoes on and walked over and leaned over his wife and kissed her. "Love you. Need anything while we are out?" Sally sighed and answered "No. I think I'm alright." Lighting smiled and began to leave but then turned around "Hey I'll pick you up some of that lavender bath stuff you like back home Okay?" Sally smiled and rolled over in bed "How did I get so lucky." She said with a big smile. Lightning chuckled and answered "Bye! I'll call you when I'm there!" He shut the door and walked over to Hudson and Jessica's room. He knocked and heard Jessica cal out. "Just a minute!"

Lightning waited and then Hudson opened the door "Oh hey dad. Morning." Hudson greeted. Lightning nodded and asked "I'm running to town here in a moment. Thought I'd ask you to come with. Plus you know how to use the gps better than me." Hudson sighed and thought a moment before answering "Um.. sure. Let me get something else on and I'll be down in a second." Lightning's nodded and headed down the stairs.

Jackson was sitting with Cruz on the couch watching some tv. "Hey champ. How's the morning going? Slow start?" Lightning sat down and replied "Something like that." Jackson chuckled a bit and joked "Getting a little old there champ." Lightning sighed and joked back "Thanks for the reminder Grandpa. That shiny black hair getting a little silver isn't it?" Jackson's glared at Lightning. Cruz thought it was funny. Hudson came down and spoke up "Ready to go Dad?" Lightning stood up "Yeah." Cruz asked "Oh where are you two going?" Lightning answered "Running to town. Grab some things at the store." Cruz slapped Jackson's knee and spoke up "Oh I could use some things! Jackson will you go with them? I'm sure that's fine right?" Lightning shrugged. Maybe harder to talk to Hudson but. He didn't care to much.

Jackson sighed but nodded "Sure. Guess I'm coming with y'all." Lightning didn't argue.

The three guys got into the car. Hudson in the driver seat. Jackson shotgun and Lightning in the back seat. Hudson had his phone plugged up and on the speaker for directions. They pulled up and walked through the store. Jackson went in his own. Grabbing the few items crux wanted. Lightning asked his son "Hey you seemed.. off last night? You alright?" Hudson stared a moment and decided to talk about it "I am. But I feel.. overwhelmed a bit. I really want this to happen. This thing with Jessica and the surgery. And I want a kid. I really want a baby. But I'm nervous. For multiple reasons." Lightning smiled and asked "If you wanna talk to me about it you can Hud." Hudson smiled and replied "Thanks. Actually I'm.. I'm nervous about the surgery. It's about five to six hours long. Which part of me is.."

He stopped and thought a moment. "Is really panicking because I'm worried for Jess. And then I'm nervous about the pregnancy next year and if everything is going to be okay and then after that is the actual baby and I feel like I'm going to do something stupid." Lightning chuckled a bit and patted his son's back. He didn't mean to laugh. It was funny. "Hudson we all do stupid things with our kids. Okay? Just.. roll with it." Hudson raised a brow and asked as they walked through the store "Roll with it? That's your advice?" Lightning smiled and explained "Son you're overthinking things that haven't even happened. Calm down. I did plenty of stupid things with you. I'm sure Jackson did to with his girls? It's part of being parents." Hudson sighed. That wasn't making anything better so he then asked "Alright what stupid thing did you do with me?" Lightning sighed and answered.

"Well.. I messed up a lot according to your mom. Like the time you ate the change out of your little race car piggy bank thing when I was watching you while mom worked. It was only like a few nickels luckily. You alomost had surgery over it. And the time I snuck you out to Willy's butte when your mom tried to convince me you were way to young for that." Lightning chuckled. Hudson asked grabbing some drinks off the shelf. "Did mom find out?" Lightning's brows raised as he answered "Your mom found out everything and anything. I can't lie to her." Hudson nodded kinda agreeing "Mom does have a way of knowing everything." Hudson added.

Jackson caught back up. "Alright. Tell me you guys are done?" He looked inside the buggy.. he glared at Lightning and Hudson. "We came here?.. for two things? I don't think so." Lightning sighed and nodded explaining "Yeah there's a few more things. I'm gonna grab them and we can go." The three guys disbursed up and packed up the car. Jackson sat down in the passenger seat. Lightning and Hudson put the bags in the trunk.

 **Okay sorry if that chapter seemed boring! But someone is gonna have an old friend? Come back up with them.**

 **Does Jackson and an old college friend meet back up. (If you've read my growing up through the storm his name is Daren and he doesn't exactly have good feelings toward Storm)**

 **Or...**

 **Lightning gets to see an old friend who he use to be engaged to. Lightning grew up in Texas. (Don't worry he and Sally are perfectly happy. But could lead to Hudson with everyone else to know more about who or how lightning use to be.)**


	13. Roborace

Hudson got into the driver door. Lightning noticed as he put the last bag in "Great.. hey guys I'm gonna head back in. Forgot something." Jackson sat down in the passenger and yelled "Don't be to long?" Lightning waved and headed inside.

He forgot that bubble bath and salts that Sally liked.

Lightning made his way down the isle. He looked around at the different ones. "Aha. There it is." He grabbed it off the shelf and turned around bumping right into some woman. Same age as him about. Lightning knelt down and helped her pick up some things. The woman's bright purple purse spilt everywhere! "I am so sorry." Lightning began to hand her her things. The woman laughed and replied "it's fine. Happens all the time." Lightning grabbed the woman's coin purse thing. It was the kind that showed your id. Nicole Smith. Lightning stood up with her and stared at it a moment then looked at the woman. Her black hair and brown eyes. Pale wrinkled skin. "Nikki?" Lightning asked. The woman smiled and replied "Wow haven't heard that name in a while. Do I know you?.." she stared at Lightning. His grey blonde hair. His blue eyes.

Lightning half smiled and explained. "I believe we went to high school together? Lightning." He held out his hand. The woman's mouth dropped and she patted her chest a bit replied "No way?.. Lightning McQueen!? It's been Wow.. so long!? I mean I've seen you on tv a few times!? You have done well! I'm happy for you." Lightning chuckled saying "Yeah um I did. How are you. Are you doing well? Ever finish art?" Nikki smiled and sighed answering "No. actually not long after you left I quit art and went to nursing. Got married." She showed her ring. "Wow that's great!.. Gosh.. I am.. so sorry how I left things.. I hope it wasn't to bad for you?" Lightning asked. Nikki laughed and answered "No! No it's fine that was.. a long time ago. No I am married now and have three kids of my own. Actually two were adopted. You gave me that idea." Lightning smiled and brushed his hair back replying "That's great. I actually have one son of my own. He's great. Races just like I did."

Nikki nodded saying "Awesome. Hey I would love to meet your family and for you to meet mine? Could go for dinner sometime? You live here again?" Lightning answered "No. actually I'm here for my son and his wife. But I would love to do that. I'm sure my wife wouldn't mind." Nikki smiled and wrote down a number on some paper form her bag. "Alright there we go. Just call and we can make plans. It's not a cell phone though. I hate those things they are just so confusing to me." Lightning chuckled and joked "I understand. I'll give you a call." Lightning grabbed his soaps and salts and walked out. Paying and getting back to the car.

Hudson drove them home. Everyone back home was watching some news on rsn. They heard the guys come in. Jessica ran over and grabbed Hudson "Come on! You gotta see this!" She pulled him in front of the tv. "Come on guys!" Cruz yelled and motioned. Jackson and Lightning looked at each other a moment then walked in. Lightning sat down next to Sally. Jackson sat in the arm next to Cruz. Sky and Vern were standing by watching. "What is it?" Lightning asked and was quickly shooshed by Jessica.

 _"The new style of racing is making its way onto the race tracks. The new driverless racing series, Roborace._ _a vehicle capable of up to 24 trillion A.I. operations per second that works in conjunction with five light detection and ranging systems, two radars, 18 ultrasonic sensors, two optical speed sensors, six AI cameras, and GNSS positioning to get around the tracks without smashing into each other or the local scenery. And all without a driver. Changing the idea of racing. Here to talk about it is Kirk Daniels. The creator of the robocar and start of roboracing." People clapped as the young women smiled and finished as Kirk smiled and waved and began to speak._

 _"Thanks Wendy. Now Robocar has undergone numerous tests for the past eight years. Improving everything we can. Racing is a dangerous sport. People die every year. Not to mention the accidents that cause so much damage. Robocar changes that for good. These cars can race just like anyone. Top speed is 302 miles per hour!? Imagine if a human wrecked going that speed? It would be fatal? My son.. passed away in a racing accident. And.. that's what inspired this creation of mine. Instead of throwing our children into these cans of death, pushing them to go beyond the limit? We can get on these machines. The races are not rigged? The car has a kind of electronic brain. And though yes we as a human control it. We set it for one goal. Which in the race coming up is very basic. Drive as fast as you can in 150 laps. The cars only know this. To win._

 _They won't wreck into each other. There's no chance. They are programmed to avoid collision. It is the newest and safest way to race. And instead of having a driver we have controlmen. Who do very little. You can buy one of these babies and race this instead of risking your life out there? The top speed for a human driver right now is 275. There aren't even as many drivers as there use to be? Even nascar doesn't have as many anymore? Formula one? Losing drivers because more racers and people are afraid of the speed? and the accidents are 85% fatal at these speeds! Robo car is the future and the future is happening now."_

 _The woman nodded and explained "A roborace will be held in Florida. Featuring 20 robocars. All programmed for one thing. To be the first one to cross the finish line."_

Jackson spoke up "They can't be serious? Driverless racing?" Jessica spoke up "In college I heard some rumors about this kinda thing. But it sounded stupid. I didn't think it would happen?" Hudson asked "You think they will replace drivers?" Lightning answered "Nah. Drivers have skill and talent. They have personalities. Those Robocars?.. they are just metal cans." Jackson spoke up "Metal cans that can go over 300 miles per hour." Lighting sighed.

Jessica turned off the tv and announced "Alright. Beach time! Everyone get ready. Let's get moving. Got a good drive ahead of us if we wanna be there." Everyone got up and went to get ready and get things together. As they packed Lightning did mention Nikki to Sally. "Hey babe.. I did run into someone at the store this morning." Sally folded up a dirt and placed it into a bag and asked "Really? Who was that?" Lighting sighed answering "An old friend from high school of mine. Actually she's the.. one I almost married." Say laughed a bit and asked "That's nice. Wait is this the girl you told me you technically never called off the engagement?" Lightning answered slowly "Yeah.. I was a jerk for that." Sally nodded agreeing and said "Yep. If any man did that to me I would kill him. And.. I'd know how to get away with it." Lightning chuckled and walked up behind Sally.

He kissed her shoulder and hugged her from behind "It all worked out. I found you right?" Sally smiled and took a deep breath smiling and answered "Yeah. I would of turned into the crazy cat lady without you." She joked. Lightning chuckled at that. She had a weird sense of humor but he loved that about her. Lightning then sat down next to her and continued "Thought maybe we could go out to dinner with her sometime. Hudson and Jessica come to. She has her own family. I'd love to show off my beautiful wife and my amazing little family." Sally smiled and leaned over and kissed her husband sweetly and replied "Sounds nice Stickers." Then someone knocked.

It was Hudson. "Hey, Ready to go? Jess is kinda nagging everyone out the door." Sally answered throwing one last thing in the bag. "Yeah let us get our swimsuits on and we will be down." Hudson nodded once and shut the door.

It wasn't long everyone headed to the beach. Jackson was wearing some long sleeve shirt. Some hat and his face basically smeared with sunscreen. Lightning couldn't help but laugh and ask "What happened to you? You burn easy or something?" Jackson glared and put on his black shaded answering "Yes. Don't laugh?" Jackson pulled out an umbrella. Lightning tried not to laugh and replied "Oh please you're asking for me to now." Jackson glared and snarled "I never liked you much." Lightning sighed and walked over to Sally.

Most everyone sat down and just relaxed. Aurora loves playing in the water. A few fans asked for Hudson and Jessica's signatures and for photos. Hudson and Jessica walked a bit in the water. "You know you're teasing me right?" Hudson said looking at her bright red skimpy bikini with a long blue skirt around her loosely. Jessica giggled and replied "Maybe I was trying to." Hudson rolled his eyes and said "You are always trying to I swear." Jessica grabbed her husband's arm and leaned on him as they walked a bit back toward family.

Hudson asked "So?.. driverless racing. Sounds crazy don't it." Jessica nodded answering "If it catches on and becomes a thing?.. you know it'll replace us first. NASCAR isn't exactly the number one racing sport. And the people were right. NASCAR doesn't even have as many racers as they once did?" Hudson sighed.

Then he replied "Nah. Like my dad said. Drivers have personalities. That thing can't do anything but what's programmed." Jessica thought a moment before speaking up "Itd be like horse racing without the riders. But then you could place bets on the cars. It's pretty scary if you ask me. But then no one would get hurt anymore I guess?.." Hudson thought about it. "There's pros and cons I guess." He muttered. After a long day at the beach they all cleaned up the best they could and headed to some restaurant after changing.

It was a nice place. Red chairs. Very nice and taken care of polished wood. Low lights. Jackson pretty much refused to eat anywhere that didn't look decent to him.

Everyone ate a bit. Lightning spoke to his son "Hey tomorrow night so we have anything planned really?" He asked. Hudson glanced at Jessica who shook her head. Hudson answered "Guess not. Got something you'd like to do?" Lightning answered "Actually was going to see if the two of you would come to a dinner with me and Sally tomorrow night. I ran into an old friend yesterday when I ran back in the store. I'd love for them to meet you." Hudson nodded and sipped his drink "Sure. Sounds in. Who is it?" Sally spoke up "Supposedly your dads ex fiancé." Everyone stared a moment. Jackson spoke up "That never ends well champ. Stupid idea." Lightning glared and snarled "Alright. Thanks for you're unwanted opinion." Jackson smiled and snickered a bit saying "Anytime all the time." Lightning rolled his eyes and ate a bit. Sally spoke up "It's fine with me. I'd love to meet any of Lightning's friends." Jackson raised a brow and laughed a bit.

"Really? You are completely cool with the fact this guy almost married this woman?" Jackson asked Sally. Sally sipped her drink and nodded. And she really was. She didn't care. She was mature and at this point honestly to her. If Lightning wanted to cheat it do anything she would toss him. She didn't put up with boys playing games with her like that. She was confident and had a bit high standards. She trusted Lightning. Jackson snickered and asked almost like he was trying to cause trouble "Did you sleep with her?" He asked Lightning. Hudson stared. Sally glared at Jackson as did Lightning as he answered "As much as you'd love for me to say yes. No. She was that kind of girl who wanted to wait." Jackson laughed "Wait those girls are real!?" Cruz smacked Jackson in the backside of the head. "Ow!? Sorry?" He griped.

Lightning sighed and spoke up "Sal if you don't wanna we won't?" Sally wiped her face answering "Stickers I am okay with it. Don't worry. Storm isn't changing my mind." Lightning nodded. Hudson had to ask now "Wait you were engaged to someone else before mom?" Lightning nodded. Hudson asked "What happened?" Lightning answered "Well. I dated her through my senior year of high school. Just kinda randomly happened. But then this opportunity came up for me to race. And.. we lost touch kinda." Jessica asked "Awe that's sad.. I mean.. im glad." She patted Hudson's hand and continued "So racing broke it up?" Lightning sighed answering

"Sort of. I kinda just.. i was a jerk. I decided to ignore her one day. And never talked to her again." Cruz spoke up "Wow. That sounds like Jackson." "Hey!?" Jackson snarled. Cruz kissed him "I love you." Jackson glared at her. Hudson spoke up "So you just left her? Without explaining you didn't wanna get married?" Lightning smiled a bit awkwardly and answered "Basically..". Hudson chuckled a bit. "Geez dad.. that's awful." Not meaning to. But wow. His dad was mean.

As they drove back to the house late through the night, Sally and Lightning chatted a bit. Hudson and Jessica were passed out in the back seats. Sally glanced back and warmly smiled and spoke softly "I still think he's cutest and sweetest when he's sleeping." Lighting smiled. The his phone rang. Sally grabbed it and read "Its Finnigan." Lightning took the phone. That was Hudson's sponsor.

"Hey Finnigan. How is everything?"

 _Hey mr McQueen. I had been trying to contact your son. But no luck. Have you seen the new Robocar?_

"Yeah I did. It's not that impressive.." lie. It was.

 _Yeah well they are racing them out in Florida this weekend. I want Hudson there. I want him to do a one on one race with one those cars._

"Oh.. but.. Hudson is kinda busy with the whole.."

 _Yeah I know. And I am sorry to even ask really. But I think racing needs him to. I could fly him there and back. Two days. That's all I need. Please._

"I'll let him know you called and let Hudson answer that okay.."

 _Yep.. alright tell him to call me by morning please!_

"Will do."

They hung up. Sally asked "Is he mad about Hudson taking the two weeks out?" Lightning shook his head and answers "No. he wants Hudson to race the driverless car." Sally nodded and thought about that. "Hudson can't reach 300? Right?" Lightning sighed answering "Nope. No one really can." They parked the cars. Vern carried Aurora who was aslee to the room. Sky followed and waved "Night everyone.." Jackson and Cruz went straight to the showers. Jessica spoke up "I'm gonna shower to babe. I'll be in bed shortly." She patted Hudson. He nodded. Sally kissed Lightning's cheek asking "I'm gonna shower to. I feel all itchy and sweaty. You are to right?" Lightning nodded answering "Yeah I'll be there in a sec. Hudson. Come here." Hudson stopped and his dad walked up instead.

"Your sponsor called. He said he been trying to get ahold of you?" Hudson's yawned and explained "Yeah I just.. forgot or something. Why he call you?" Lightning answered explaining "Yeah. He wants you to race the robo car." Hudson sighed. He couldn't beat that thing. "Told him you'd call him by tomorrow. Said he just needs two days. He would fly you there and back. Once race. One on one." Hudson sighed and rubbed his hair a bit answering "I don't know. I'll call and talk to him. I'm really here for Jess. And I know I can't beat that thing." Lightning nodded. "Alright. Well call him. Talk to him." Lightning went off to his room. Hudson grabbed his phone and called.

 _Kid! So glad you called me back! Did your dad talk to you?_

"Yeah. You want me to race the Robocar."

 _Yes! I need you to. Future of racing possibly depends on it. A lot of people are looking at these cars. But you are one of the best American drivers. If you can show them it's not near as good. Maybe we can put this idea to rest._

Hudson rubs his eyes. "I can't even reach that speed? I'd have to talk to my wife first. And I just.. it would be a set up. Those cars.. if they do what they said?.."

 _I know kid. But if you don't I'm worried this is the new face of racing.. it would change forever._

"Ugh.. let me call you tomorrow. I'll think about it."

 _Great. I told your dad two days! That's all I need from you. I'd have you back before the weekend for your family okay?_

"Yeah. We will see. Talk later."

 _Alright have a good night Hud._

 ** _So!!!_ Okay! **

**Does Hudson take the trip to Florida to race the Robocar for two days.**

 **(He'd be back before Jessicas surgery)**

 **Or...**

 **He can't. He stays on vacation with his family and his wife.**


	14. New generation

The sunlight shines in the window. Hudson sat up. Jessica wasn't there. He got up and dressed. He checked his phone. His sponsor texted asking about racing. Hudson sighed. Thining about it. He knew he couldn't beat that kind of speed anyway. So he texted back.

 _Hudson_

 _I'm honored that you want me to race the new cars. But I'm gonna pass. I'll see you in a few weeks back at the races._

 _Finn_

 _Alright. If you change your mind before 6 let me know._

Hudson walked down. He smelled breakfast as he got closer to the kitchen. He peeked in the living room. Most everyone was sitting around and chatting and watching tv. Hudson walked into the kitchen. Jessica, Sky and Vern were in there. Cooking. "Good morning Hud." Jessica greeted as she noticed her husband. Hudson smiled and replied greeted back "Morning. Cooking breakfast?" Jessica nodded. Sky spoke up "We. Have turkey bacon and regular bacon. Which you want?" She asked. Hudson answered "Uh.. regular I guess." Sky then explained "I thought so. It's funny I didn't know there was regular bacon for the longest time!" Vern laughed and spoke up "She's not kidding." Hudson laughed a little bit and asked "Why?" Jessica answered as she turned off the oven and such "Because our mom only brought home turkey bacon. And she always baked it." Hudson nodded and replied "Thats weird."

Sky nodded. Lightning walked in and spoke to his son "Hey. Can I talk to you a moment?" Hudson walked out the room with his father and listened to his father.

"Did you talk to Finnigan?" Hudson nodded answering "Yeah. I am gonna stay here. I won't beat that thing anyway. And honestly it's nice to just relax. It's been tough lately. Between the accident and Jessica getting use to her leg and.. this surgery this weekend. Honestly I'm glad to be here with all of you guys and not out there stressing about racing?" Lightning smiled and replied "Okay. Hey do not forget about dinner tonight." Hudson then asked "Yeah. Hey so wait? You were gonna marry someone else?" Lightning sighed and placed his hands in his pocket answering "Yes. Long before I knew your mother. Actually before I was really racing even? She was just my girlfriend senior year in high school. And.. I thought I'd marry her."

Hudson became more curious and asked "Well.. do you remember what happened?" Lightning nodded answering "I really was going to marry her. We even lived in this small ran down apartment. Then one day Mack and I went to a race. Rusty and Dusty offered me the job. Nikki convince me to take it. We wrote a few letters. Because we didn't have cell phones. And one night.." he stopped. Hudson asked "One night what? You can't leave me like that?" Lightning snickered a bit and continued "I let fame get to me. I mean was kinda already a jerk. But. One night I went out with some girls and.. by the end of the night. Instead of writing to her.. I decided to stop writing anything at all to her.. I never even told her I wanted to brake up technically. Hudson replied "You and mom would have kicked my but if I did something like that." Lightning chuckled and agreeed with that. "What happened to the family you had here anyway?" Hudson asked.

Lightning thought for a moment before answering "I really don't know. Once I... Once I left home I really didn't look back. I never liked it much. Besides I moved here with my brother when my mother passed." Jackson walked by and raised a brow asking "Your mom is in radiator springs?" He mentioned. Lightning and Hudson looked over at Jackson. Lightning explained quickly "Well my birth mother. But I grew up with a bunch of other adopted kids." Jackson snickered and walked on and Hudson asked "What was that like? I mean growing up with siblings?" Lightning answered "Oh it was awful mostly. I was one the youngest and I just got picked on a lot. Mostly by Chad. But after my mom got married again it was alright."

Hudson chuckled and replied "Well I wouldn't mind knowing how my dad grew up sometimes." Lightning rolled his eyes and snickered "Oh right. Cause I'm so interesting." Jessica called out "Alright let's eat everyone."

Shortly after breakfast. Hudson did make Lightning think a bit. He did wonder what happened a little bit to some of his family members.

Sally walked up to the bedroom with some laundry. She saw lightning with his glasses on, on his phone. Sally sat the basket down on the bed next to Lightning and asked "Anything good?" She asked. Lightning looked up and at and answered "Just looking up some old family." Sally became curious and looked over his shoulder at he phones screen. Lighting out the phone down and took off his glasses and set them on the bed side table. And grabbed Sally's hips and looked at her teal blue eyes. "I love you Sally." Sally smiled and rested her arms on her husband's shoulder. "Love you to."

It wasn't to long and dinner came around. Lightning, Sally, Hudson and Jessica headed to a place that Jessica called "A place my dad wouldn't be caught dead at."

They walked inside. "Wow this place?.. is cheaper than it looks from outside?.." Jessica snarled. Hudson chuckled and joked "Think someone's dad has rubbed off on them." Jessica glared a bit at her husband. Sally was holding onto Lightning's arm. Wearing a simple pants suit. "There they are. Come on." Lightning said as he noticed Nicole. They all walked over. Nicole stood up and smiled saying "Lightning! Oh gosh glad to see you!" Nicole's husband stood up. Some grey haired man with glasses. Had on a suit. Kinda looked Chinese. Two boys were there to. Both older than Hudson. Probably by a good ten years or so. One was a brown colored skin man. The other looked like the old man. Probably their father. "You to Nikki. Um.. this is Sally my wife." Sally smiled and shook hands with everyone as Lightning continued.

"My son Hudson and his wife Jessica." Niicole smiled and shook their hands to and replied "Well. They are lovely and your son!? Ha! He looks just like you did! Before you got old." Lightning chuckled. The older man shook Lightning's hand and introduced himself "Joseph." Nicole introduced her sons "And these are two of my three boys. Micheal and Jason. My son Nelson had to work. So he won't be joining us. He's a doctor actually." Lightning nodded and shook the boys hands "Nice to meet the two of you." "And I'm Nicole." Nicole added. They all sat down. "I'm curious! The first thing I wanna ask is did you ever finish school?" Nicole asked

Hudson added "I thought you didn't go to college?" Lightning answered "I didn't. I started this stunt driving school. It was small and a little cheap. But I dropped out when rusteze came along." Nicole joked "Must be a fun conversation opener, hi I made my money racing for rear end cream!" Jessica kinda laughed with it. Lightning rolled his eyes as Nicole continued "I mean no really I'm so happy things went well for you. I mean it was a step up from the deo sponsor." Hudson asked "Deo?" Nicole nodded and answered "Your dads fisrt sponsor was part time amateur racing Smell Well." Hudson laughed now a little.

Lightning spoke up "Yeah Okay. It's funny. Anyways what did you wind up doing? Art ever kick off for you?" Nicole shook her head and explained "No. actually I became a nurse. Went back to school after you left. That's when I met my husband here. It's funny. He came in." "No. No one wants that story brought up Nicole." Joseph interrupted. Nicole nodded. Lightning then spoke up "Sally here was a lawyer and use to run two motels actually back home. And Hudson and Jessica are racers in the cup series." Nicole smiled and nodded "oh I heard about those new robo cars!? That's so cool right?" Hudson answered up "Not really. It honestly makes us worry about being replaced by them." Nicole stared a moment. She didn't think about that.

The waiter came and got drink orders. Lighting then asked "Have you kept in touch with anyone?" Nicole nodded answering "Jolene and William. Actually those to got married. Divorced now.. but they did once." Lightning replied "Well. Jolene was a bit of a neat freak." Hudson asked "Whose Jolene?" "She was one of my sisters." Jessica asked "How many sisters did you have?" Nicole laughed and answered "Like eight?" Lightning rolled his eyes answering "No. Six. But I never even really met two of them. I was to young to remember them." Jessica's eyes widened "Where the heck did you grow up?" Lightning chuckled and explained "A ranch actually. But I never done any work really on it. I was told when my father died things just.. changed." Hudson nodded.

Sally asked "So you dated Lightning in high school?" Nicole nodded answering "Yeah. On and off for a while. He was kinda a dick." Lightning's brows lowered as he defended himself. "I wasn't all the time?" Nicole laughed a bit. Sally spoke up "I'm sorry stickers but when you leave someone like you did her?.. that's pretty bad." Nicole asked "Well how did you two meet?" Sally answered "I had him sentenced to community service and forced him to fix a road that he messed up." Lightning chuckled and added "And I would do it again." Nicole laughed a bit. "How long have the two of you been married?" Nicole asked

Lightning sighed and sat back thinking. The drinks were brought and he finally answered "What would you say Sal?.. thirty.. four years?..". Sally nodded and explained "Yeah but we dated for five years before that." Jessica leaned her head on Hudson and spoke up "I hope we can be married that long some day." Hudson smiled and kissed her head saying "Only What? Thirty to go?" Jessica giggled a bit. Lightning spoke up to Nicole "Hey..I'm glad you're doing well. Glad you found someone and again. I am sorry for being a jerk Nikki." Hudson asked "Why do you call her Nikki? Nicole right?" Sally stared a moment to for this answer.

Nicole explained "Actually everyone at school called me that. I just started going My my actual name eventually." Lightning nodded and replied "Well, Nicole.. I'm sorry." Nicole shrugged again answering her ex fiancé "No worries. I don't think we were right for each other in the long run. I'm glad we found who we were meant to be with." Lightning smiled a bit and grabbed Sally's hand and said "Yeah. I'm thankful for that." Hudson spoke up "So. Was my dad a nerd in school?" He asked Nicole. She laughed and answered "No. not really. He was a slut." "Hey!" Lightning snarled. Nicole explained "You were? I mean you dated someone new like what every week? Sometimes every other day? You even kept that stupid book?" Hudson chuckled and asked "What book?" Sally was curious now to.

Lightning answered "Nothing it was stupid." Joseph spoke up "It was the book through high school. Every time your dad dated someone he would write down the pros and cons of that girl. Every guy in school wanted that book at one time." Lightning rolled his eyes. Hudson laughed and replied "Wow. Never thought you were like that?" Lightning sighed and spoke up "I didn't go around sleeping with anyone. I just dated a lot. No girl was good enough to keep . At least that's how I felt back then." Sally replied "That's awful. Slut." She joked. Lightning glared at her a bit and nodded saying "Okay pinstripe." Sally's eyes widened and she blushed a bit. "Whats pinstripe?" Jessica asked. "Nothing." Sally quickly answered.

Lightning then asked Joseph "Do I know you? Did We go to school together?" Joseph nodded answering "Yeah you were the guy who poured cereal into every toilet and sink in the bathrooms and left the boxes in my car. I was in a lot of trouble for that." Lightning faked a smile and explained "I am sorry. I was being silly". Sally's eyes widened. Nicole spoke up "Oh he once posted the school for sale online. Even added a photo of the cute reception lady and said you'd throw her in the deal. The principal was furious all day because so many people called about it." Lightning chuckled a bit. Sally glared. "Yeah.. Uh.. I had a little fun in school. Not that big a deal.." Lightning mumbled Sally replied "You seemed nice..". The familes ate. Chatted some more.

As dinner came to an end Nicole hugged Lightning and said "Thank you. For the apology. But can I ask you something?" Lightning smiled and nodded. Nicole asked "Why did you just?. Never talk to me again?" Lightning sighed and answered after thinking a moment. "Honestly.. It wasn't just that I started to get involved in the career. I got scared. Of getting married. And.. like the pathetic jerk I was. I thought the easiest way for me?.. was to just ignore you and let it pass.. I'm sorry for that. I should have just come to you about it. But.." Lightning looked at Sally and his son.. Jessica.. he smiled more and continued "I'd do it again if it would lead me to where I am now. I'm sorry.." Nicole smiled and replied "I'm glad. It hurt for a while but honestly. We weren't ready. We were What? Twenty? We were kids and stupid. I'm glad things worked out for everyone." Lightning smiled at her.

"Oh! You should check out your brothers old shop. He stop owns it. Does the oil in my car every year." Lightning raised a brow and asked "Chad still works there?" Nicole answered "Yes his done does anyway. He's kinda cute to." She winked. Lightning rolled his eyes and replied "I'm glad we got to see each other. You look good." Nicole smiled and replied "Thanks. I just am sorry you look so old and grey." Lightning chuckled. She use to make fun of him and be mean to him a lot. It was just their thing. "Thanks for tonight. Brings back a few pleasant memories. And sorry Jo! Didn't mean to be so.. mean in school to you." Joseph waved on.

They drove on back headed home for the night. When they walked in. Cruz and Jackson were watching rsn. Talking about these driverless cars again. Hudson stopped and listened in.

The woman spoke up.

 _"Robo car was running some practice laps today. With a formula one design. This silent vehicle doesn't run on fuel. No gas, oil, or anything else needed. Just tires. This car is set to race this weekend in Florida with nineteen others of its kind. We have even heard of a few sponsors looking into these cars as they come in. Saying they may even sponsor the car itself. No ford or chevys here. No, surprisingly we are seeing the makes and models from other companies. Such as Mercedes Benz and BMW."_

 _The clip showed the vehicle driving. All you could hear was the wind and a small squeal from the wheels. This car was quiet._

 _"We even have a few people interested in buying the race cars. Here's Daniels to talk about it again."_

 _The camera turned to a man standing in front of the odd hourglass shaped car,_

 _"Thanks. Um Yeah this car is the future of racing._ _the cars don't make any noise or pollution to speak of. In Robo cars, the cars are powered by electric motors, and the loudest sound is the furious whisper of tires under hard cornering. Robo car is my vision for bringing motorsport into the digital age. Automakers have bought into the the car in a big way, with Audi, BMW, Jaguar, Mercedes-Benz, Peugeot, Porsche, and Renault all committed to help build these driverless race cars. Sponsors, too, are climbing onboard. So I expect to begin seeing a better and more up to date style for racing. We've seen it grow so much. From the 50s to the um formula one series. The speed increase!? The Jackson Storm generation I think sort of started this incredible journey. That generation was one of the first in a long time to change motorsports. And now, this is the next generation. And I believe it's improved for the better."_

 _The woman spoke back to the camera. "Now here's a sneak peak of what's to come this weekend." She smiled and the screen went black for only a second._

 _The add was much like (the cars 3 commercials that showed off the bodies of Storm.) it was a slick black hourglass formula one style car with huge fenders with holes everywhere. With green stripes her and there on the body. The add ended._

 _Daniel spoke back saying "Now our top speed currently is 302. But we are working on a design that will reach 320. Just proving to be a bit more difficult and dangerous you know. Our goal is to reach the younger generation. Those under 24 mostly. As this generation has grown less and less into cars and more into technology."_

Jackson shut off the tv. Hudson spoke up "Its happening isn't it?" Everyone stared at Hudson. "Racing is changing...". No one knew what to say..

Jessica and Hudson went up to their room. Showered and such. Laying down together. Jessica spoke up "Whats gonna happen to us?" She asked. Hudson sat up beside her and sighed saying "like?.. racing or? The family thing?" He asked Jessica explained "Racing. I know I wasn't going back for the next two years. But.. I'm not sure I'm gonna have something to go back to?..". Hudson thought for a moment as Jessica added "Maybe the family hung should wait and I should get back to racing?" Hudson frowned a bit and replied "I thought you wanted a family now?" Jessica smiled and answered "I did I do! But.. seems like you're gonna need me out there on the track?" Hudson thought about it.. they could just adopt anyway. But then again they came all this way for this..

 **So!! Choices!**

 **Does Jessica hold off on the transplant and try to stop this new style racing.**

 **Or...**

 **After talking to Hudson she decides she is okay with facing that her career maybe over in order to have a family within the next two years.**


	15. Family and racing

Hudson spoke up "I won't.. I'm.. hmm. I mean.. I'm not gonna lie? I really was looking forward to that family?..". Jessica smiled and kissed him softly and replied "We will still have that family Hudson. Just.. Look do you think these cars will replace us?" Hudson shrugged and answered "If they are meant to?.. they will. We can't compete with a car that goes over 300 miles per hour Jess? The thing has got to have special tires even? Think about this? And they are right? It's to dangerous to throw a person inside that thing?" Jessica sighed. Thinking. Hudson gazed into her blue eyes and asked "Just.. think about it first.. This family or something that.. is probably gonna happen anyway?.." Jessica nodded and answered "I'll think about it." Hudson smiled and kissed her. Then the two went to bed..

Hudson woke up first. He got up and dressed. Headed down stairs. He looked at the time on his phone. They slept in a bit this morning. It was already close to 10.45. Hudson had a message from Finnigan.

 _Finnigan_

 _Check rsn when you get up!_

Hudson went down stairs. He didn't even have to turn on the Tv. Jackson was already watching rsn. "Hey Hudson. You need to see this." Jackson said. Hudson sat down next to him as Jackson played it back.

 _"This morning robo car went head to head against piston cup driver Aston Hicks. Testing if the speed is enough to take on a human driver or if skill is more than just the car itself."_

 _The clip showed the robo car ofcorse passing up Hicks quick. Passing the finish line first._

 _"Now the time between these two is incredible!" The woman spoke up. "Robo car seems to have been able to easily take Hicks. Finishing a 300 lap run in fifty nine minutes and thirty six seconds!? Ashton Hicks didn't cross the line for another seven minutes and twelve seconds."_

Hudson spoke up "Chrysler. How are we suppose to compete with that?" Jackson answered "Like your dad said. Drivers have personalities. You make the race. The car is just a body. The drivers the heart of it." Hudson raised a brow and replied "The fans are the heart. Without them racing wouldn't survive." Jackson snickered and replied with a smile "You're smart kid. You'll beat this." Truthfully Jackson wasn't sure. But he wouldn't say that to Hudson.

 _"We have seen so many people from around the world come to see this new car. And to entertain the travelers. The track will be now showing a one on one between two robo cars as a special sneak peek. Both programmed to cross the line first."_

 _It showed two robo cars. Racing each other. Seemed like any other race. Only faster. And no drivers. The crowd cheered for this. But then it showed some fans didn't feel the same. Some people threw trash and food and hats at these cars and booed them._

Jackson snarled "See. The only people interested in this racing style are the higher class. They don't even make up for the most of the fans." Hud nodded. Unsure what to think. Jessica came down and sat next to them. "Tired?" Hudson asked. Jessica was wearing some light pink shirts and a grey tank top with some kind of fleece cardigan over it. Her hair tied back in a low pony tail. She leaned onto Hudson answering "Yeah. Just couldn't sleep well." Hudson knew she was thinking of backing out of the transplant.. the baby.. he sighed.

Jessica asked "So what happened?" Jackson answered "Hicks and the Robo car raced. Robo car won." Jessica fronwed but joked "Well it is Ash? He's not that great." Hudson smiled and chuckled a bit. Jessica rubbed Hudson's knee. Hudson's grabbed her hand and held it. He was worried.. Cruz walked in and spoke up "Breakfast is ready. Don't worry this time Sally made most of it." Jackson snickered and got up. Hudson and Jessica followed.

Everyone ate and hated a bit. Jessica swallowed hard and stood up to speak to everyone. "I'm gonna say something.. and.. I wanna apologize for this now.." everyone stared. Not understanding what was going on. Hudson frowned a bit. He knew what was coming. Jessica continued "I'm not going through with the transplant.. I'm sorry.." Cruz spoke up first "Honey it's fine.. it's okay if you're to scared or nervous to do it. We wouldn't care if the baby was actually related to you or not?" Sally spoke up then "Same thing here Jessica. We don't want you doing anything that you're unsure of." Jessica smiled warmly as the supportive family then explained "I'm not scared. It's not about that at all. It's racing. I need to get back on the track. Now more than ever." Everyone's expressions changed a bit. Sally asked "So?.. you guys aren't starting a family because you wanna wait for racing?.." Jessica nodded explaining.

"We can try again later. Even if we don't do the transplant. I wasn't gonna be able to even try to race til next season with the transplant? And then I would have been pregnant and wouldn't race for next season either. So.. the baby can wait. For now." Cruz asked "So no kid or baby st all then?" Jessica thought a moment then answered "No.. I'm sorry everyone. But I need to focus on racing. Getting back into it and saving the sport." Cruz nudged Jackson to say something. Lightning spoke up "Hudson is that what you want?" Everyone looked at Hudson who thought for a moment. No. It wasn't. But it was Jessica's body.. Jessica's career.. Jessica spoke up before he could answer. "I know it's not. And I'm sorry Hudson. But these new cars will destroy the racing world. I have to stop it." Hudson stood up and left the room. Jessica frowned a moment..

Jackson spoke up "Don't do this." Jessica raised a brow.. Jackson explained "Don't put racing before family.." lightning spoke up "Yeah I did and we had to go through some hard choices because of it." Jessica's brows lowered and she snarled "I'm suprised at both of you!? You don't want me to fight for the sport!?" Lightning relplied "I agree that maybe something should be done but.. it's not your fight?" Jessica yelled back "You're the Lightning McQueen and the Jackson Storm!? And you wanna let Racing die!? Mom!?" Cruz stared.. unsure what to say.. "I can't believe this!?" Jessica yelled and hit the table stomping off. Jackson sighed.. Sally began to get up but Lightning grabbed her hand saying

"No. Don't go to him." Sally raised a brow and asked "What? Why not? He's upset and needs me?" Lightning shook his head replying "No. he doesn't Sal. He's a grown man and you've babied him to long. Let him be." Sally frowned and sat back down quietly. Jackson and Cruz stared at each other a moment..

With Jessica calling and backing out of the transplant they all headed out to Florida to see this robo race. Her and Hudson were a bit distant acting toward each other. Mostly Hudson. He was a little upset with her. And Jessica knew. But she was fighting for what she wanted.

Walking around the pits were several crews with radio controls and boards and computers and tires.. no fuel. No suits.. no drivers.. in one section some new cars for the public that were being tested sat. Driverless public transportation vehicles to. It was crazy looking. Like sitting in the first class of a plane. But in a car?..

One of he nascar managers noticed the family and walked up with open arms "Lightning! Jackson! Cruz! How are the familes!" Lightning smiled a bit and welcomed the hug of this old friend answering "Alright. How is everyone doing?" The man nodded answering "Good good. Crazy isn't it!? Driverless race cars!?" Lightning chuckled as Jackson spoke up "Its not racing." The man nodded and explained "It is different. But it is racing." Jackson rolled his eyes. Jessica walked over and spoke up "No! It's not!" She yelled. The man looked down at her leg and spoke up "Jessica?.. I didn't know you would be joining us? Or you Hudson?" Hudson nodded.

They all walked around looking at these new cars.. no cockpit to even sit in. It really was driverless!..

Another manager came up. "Nice isn't it?" The man asked. It was Leo. One the managers Hudson and Jessica knew. Jessica snarled "No? It's stupid!?" Leo chuckled and explained "Just think you might be racing these when you get back into the races Hudson." Hudson replied "I'll be there next weekend again actually.. things.. didn't work out with the doctor." Leo frowned and said. "Oh.. well.. I'm sorry for that. But I'll be glad to have you back. See if I can find Curtis and introduce you to our newest race car." Hudson raised a brow but followed Leo. Along with Jessica and Lightning. They walked to the other side the pits where here was a nascar stock car parked. Bright white with a blue number. "This... is our Earth car. Our very own driverless stock car. But. With a seat for anyone to enjoy racing in the front seat!" Hudson peeked inside. No steering wheel.. Hudson sighed and asked "Does this mean you're replacing drivers?"

Leo sighed answering "No. not right now. But.. times are changing Hudson. Sponsors are really liking these." Hudson replied "Not mine. No way he will sell out to this." Leo nodded and said "Well.. next year I expect to see a few of these out. Good luck." He walked Way. Jessica shook her head. "This is why I am coming back. This!?.. someone has to stop it!?" Hudson yelled "How!? We aren't even considered the age rank anymore!?" Jessica frowned. She had no idea..

Jessica replied "We have to get more speed into the race car. Are you gonna help me or not? Because I'm going home. And I'm going to get my car ready for the races. And I'm coming back this next season!" Hudson growled frustrated and replied loudly "300 miles per hour! Jessica your crazy!?" Jessica frowned a bit and explained "Well I'm doing this. With or without you." She walked back to her parents and Sally. Hudson sighed. Staring at the new stock car.

Lightning placed his hand on Hudson's shoulder. Hudson looked at his dad and asked "What should I do?.. I wanted that family. Jessica won't change her mind?.. once she is set on something she.." he stopped.. frowning. Lightning nodded and replied "I know son." He sighed.

 **What advice does Lightning give his son?**

 **Keep pushing for what you want. You want that family than fight for that family. (But with that in mind. If Jessica is stuck on racing. Hudson May find himself having to choose between Jessica or a family)**

 **Or...**

 **Giver her some time.. I know you wanted a family sooner but.. if you love her you may have a wait a while longer. Help her and support her through this and she will support you to. (Which means it maybe a few years before having children and he and Jessica will attempt to build a faster model stock car)**


	16. 295

**To answer the age Question they are in late twenties I'd think right now.**

Race day. For the robo cars that is. Jessica and Hudson along with their family sat in a glass style window box above the stadium. Finnigan called Hudson.

Hudson got up and excused himself. The race started. These cars took off fast! Not a single one bumped into each other. The race was a 400 mile race. The pace car was the new earth car.. the driverless nascar.. stupid.

Jackson leaned over to Cruz and asked "What do you think of all this?" Cruz continued to watch the race as she answered "Well.. this.. is different? I don't know." Jackson nodded. A moment passed by then Cruz leaned back over and said "You know.. if..Jessica wants to really build a faster car?.. I'm in." Jackson sighed. Thining about it. He didn't even know where to start. He glanced at Lightning. Lightning had been working on and building cars for so long..

Hudson came back in. It was bad news.. he sat down by Jessica and grabbed her hand. He knew when she found out.. she'd loose it a bit.. but then he thought about her choice.. her decision to choose this career ov r the family they were going to start?.. he let go of her hand and watched the race. Jessica stared at him a moment. But she understood. He would get over it.

Now here's a difference. A brochure they were given read that the average race length for a 400 laps race.. back in Lightning's day, 400 lap race would take a little over 2 hours. Storms generation, 1 hour and about 50 minutes. Hudson and Jessica's generation, an hour and a half. For these robo cars?...

The race only lasted one hour and fifteen minutes. It was so short..

the creator of robo car spoke up at the end of the race. Saying how he'd hope to reach the speed of 320 mph by the coming season. Jessica shook her head and snarled "I won't let this happen. I'm going to find a way to get to 400 miles per hour." Everyone stared at her.. she was being unrealistic. Or so they thought...

Jessica tried racing. She wanted to. But she found it so frustrating. But she got the hang of it. She had to start racing with The same sponsor as Hudson.. her sponsor had decided to.. go with the new robo car now..

Over the next few months.. Racers began to see more and more of these robo cars on tracks. NASCAR sponsors replaced their own drivers with these machines. Robo cars were winning.. taking the top ten with each race..

 _Another win for team Henderson with their robo car!.._

 _... and yet another race won by a robo car. This time team Generations..._

 _... Look at this! All top seven cars are these new electric driverless cars! Racers better look out!..._

More and more drivers replaced...

 _...This week alone we seen two more drivers replaced by robo cars!..._

Racing lost some fans..

 _..."Betsy Fair here live at Bristol speed way, where we see here are race fans. Blocking the entrance of the the track for racers and trailers. Holding signs that read Hit the brakes.. Pull the plug on robo car! And threatening to burn the electric driverless race cars!? Police are on the way to remove the people here today. Could this be the end of racing? With fans protesting and leaving the sport?..._

And they gained fans...

 _"Jim here live at the California speedway. Where the race here is by invite only!? People here are showing up and I gotta say it's one of the most sophisticated crowds I have seen. We have here the remodeled stands. Where the seats as you can tell are now more less inside a glass circular building over the track and more like a formal dining rather than bleachers!? We have seen a lot of new fans here as robo Racing has definitely made a huge impact! I don't know about you! But!.. I can't wait to see how the piston cup goes this year!?"..._

And they gained... speed...

 _"Here today Daniels newest robo car design he calls Arv Reached a top speed of 321 miles per hour! This new design is set to begin racing after the cup this season_

 _And replacing it's older models on tracks around the world."_

Jessica and Hudson were some of the few drivers left..

Hudson shut off the tv. Jessica sighed and spoke up. "What's the top speed on the model we came up with?.." Hudson sighed and sat down next to Jessica answering "295.. Dad says we can't get much more..". Jessica shook her head and replied "We will be replaced after the cup." Hudson nodded and smiled a bit saying "But.. we get this design approved and built for the cup?.. we have a chance for one last good race? Right?" Jessica nodded. At least 295 versus a 302 mph car was somewhat close..

"We should get to work." Jessica snarled and stood up. Hudson stood up and grabbed her arm and spoke firmly "Let it go.. I'll help you with this car. Build it. Race it along side you. But after that.. please.. let.. it.. go...". Jessica didn't answer. She only yanked her arm away and walked out the house and slammed the door. Hudson sighed.. she wouldn't.. she wanted to race.. and she was going to keep pushing.. Jackson, Cruz and Lightning and even Sky helped with this car.

Hudson walked outside with Jessica. He drove the old suv down to Hudson's shop. Jackson and Sky met with them. Lightning was to tor s this day to help on anything.

Jackson and Jessica went over the parts they needed. Started ordering things. Hudson sat down and looked over the engine again.. he had already started building it. So he went over there to work on it.. he glanced at Jessica and Jackson on the computer. Sky noticed and asked "You Guys Okay?" Hudson looked at her and answered "Yeah?. I mean why wouldn't we be?" Sky replied "Because I know you two? And y'all two have been acting different sense building this thing? Sense the trip really?" Hudson sighed and said "We Are Fine Okay. I just wanna get this car built and let her race it in the cup in a few weeks. Then all this will be over." Sky asked "You really think that will be good enough for her?"

Hudson glanced at Jessica and Jackson again before answering "Better be." He then went back to the engine a bit. Sky sighed and said "Look.. I'm sorry you didn't get that family yet? I mean you wouldn't have yet anyway?.. she'd have to wait til next year to even get pregnant?" Hudson snarled back "Yeah well now it'd be more than that? And who knows if it'll be available at that time? We may not even have our own kid at that point?!" He threw down the tool he had and stormed out the shop. Everyone stared at the door.

Jess asked Sky "What did you say?" Sky answered with a glare "Nothing? He's your husband? Go?" She pounds at the door. Jackson and Jessica stared a moment. Jess rolled her eyes and got out the chair and walked outside. Hudson was sitting on the curb of the building. Jessica stood near him and asked "Alright what's wrong?" Hudson looked at her and answered "It's nothing. I'm being childish. I'm sorry." Jessica replied "It's obviously not nothing? You been acting like you hate me for months?" Hudson raised a brow and defended "No I haven't? Sorry if you feel that way? I have been nothing but supportive for you? Your career?" He stood up and yelled "This car!? So don't say I hate you!" Jessica yelled back "Is this because I backed out the transplant?" Hudson shook his head and explained "Not that exactly. I was.. I was ready for the family thing okay? And.. racing has become the baby. It has come first for so long it seems like? And now we are putting all our money and our parents money and all our spare time into this car?"

Jessica raised a brow and crossed her arms as he continued "I mean when's the last time we slept together?!" Jessica sighed answering "I don't know. A while?" Hudson snarled "Exactly!?" "So this is about sex?" She asked. Hudson growled "What!? No?.. I.. I don't know Okay?" Jackson stepped out after hearing them yell... Hudson continued "Look I'm frustrated and tired and exhausted and I have to focus on these last few races before I retire." Jackson stood there unsure what exactly was going on.. Jessica asked "Retire?.. when were you telling me this?" Hudson sighed.

Jessica added asking "And why? This car we are building? It can keep up with the robo cars? There's no need to retire now? Or worried about being fired!?" Hudson scratched his hair and explained "Yeah I know.. but not when the new one comes out this coming new season?.. we can't compete with that Jess? And.. I already signed the deal with Finnigan.. I'm done. Okay?.."

Jackson stood there still as Jessica replied "What is wrong with you? You're taking the deal?.. know what, no. Forget it. I have a car to build." She walked back inside the shop. Hudson sighed with a frown. Jackson spoke up asking "You really done racing already? Not even thirty yet?..". Hudson stared and thought for a moment and answered slowly.. "Yeah.. I can't compete with those cars.. I'll see Jess back home. Just tell Sky to lock up please..". Hudson left. Jackson thought for a moment. Did Lightning even know?..

Jackson went back inside and helped Jessica finish up

For the day before everyone headed home.

 _"Today the newest design Arv, made its first ever on dirt appearance and climbed up mountain and rocks and even went in the mud. Here's Daniels with some new cool_

 _Features with next years model to come!" The man spoke up "Yes thank you. Arv is set and ready for any and all_

 _Types of race tracks! Today Arv and our team of specialist had a huge gain as Arv climbed up the mountainside! It took three runs to get up without a single problem. But we did it and I couldn't be prouder of my baby!" People cheered..._

Hudson shut off the tv.. "Arv.." he mumbled. He heard the door open. Jessica walked in. She walked up and sat beside Hudson. "Hey.. sorry about earlier.. I should have told you.." Hudson said immediately. Jessica gazed into his dark blue eyes. She smiled a bit then grabbed his face and kissed him passionately. He embraced it. Hudson wanted her kiss.. her touch again.. they had been so cold toward each other lately.. Jessica gently pushed Hudson down into the couch kissing his lips... his neck.. his chest..

A few days passed. They had everything for he new car they were building. And a little something extra. Lightning had been building another shop with Hudson more toward Willy's butte. And he had something installed for Hudson and Jessica while they had been working at the smaller shop in town. Jessica, Hudson, Jackson, and Sky were at the small shop. Building the car. Or working on it. Hudson and Jess had a race in two days. This one then one more before the cup. They were cutting time to get this car done close!..

Lightning walked in. "Hey you guys. How's it coming?" He asked as he walked over and looked at the engines. Hudson sighed answering "Got the front engine done. Almost with the rear one. The frame is ready to have everything on top. And the body needs painted before anything else I think. Just something plain and quick. Not bright and colorful." Lightning nodded and replied "Well the other shop is ready and I got something there for the new race car." Jackson asked "What is it?" Everyone stared curiously at Lightning.

Lightning chuckled a bit and answered "Have to see for yourself guys." Sky spoke up "Well.. I don't know about you all? But I could use the brake!" She wiped her hands up. Everyone agreed and headed down.

Their eyes widened and lit up as they saw it all set up and shiny!.. "Woah is that?!" Hudson asked. Jackson continued "The latest model simulator?! Wow.. I didn't think you'd ever convert to that champ?" Lightning chuckled a bit and explained "A car like that needs a little something more up to date to practice with. But the first test run is still outside. Don't know if that thing will blow up or blow a tire or quit or what!?" Hudson nodded.

Jessica hugged Lightning and said "Thank you so much Mr McQueen!" Jackson glared a bit at that.

 **Okay cute! These driverless cars are really taking over. But hopefully Hudson and Jessica's design will work!**

 **Okay so no one freak but doing a character death at some point. Not yet. But this choice is so I can start thinking of a way that sounds somewhat real way to end that character.. it was coming at some point so!.. with that!... feel free to say how and who if you want too! Open to suggestions and opinions and ideas how..Sorry for somewhat spoilers to. But I want you guys to decide which family.**

 **Which character will experience the loss of a parent in some future chapters?..**

 **Hudson**

 **Or...**

 **Jessica.**


	17. We are building our own car

"Alright race fans! Here we are at one of the final races for the season! With only twelve drivers racing today, recently replaced.. Aston Hicks." The announcer said to the speakers. Hudson and Jessica walked up to their list. Theirs were next to each other. Hudson looked around. So many of these robo cars.. he just soaked up the last of this.. He saw a car pull into Hicks place.. replaced. He sighed. Hudson didn't really care so much about losing that driver but.. Another racer gone..

Some man tapped Hudson's shoulder. He turned around. "Finnigan!.. Hey." Hudson smiled and greeted. Finnigan smiled and handed Hudson a small box. "What's this?" Hudson asked. He opened it and it was a single contact lense?.. Hudson stared confused. Finnigan explained "I have one for Jessica to. It's a kind of camera feed thing my guys created. I have connected to a sight. It gives fans a virtual reality of everything you see. Please wear this for the race. Give the fans the feeling of racing."

Hudson nodded and Finnigan walked over to Jessica.

Then on stage.. the camera went straight to him. Daniels.. the guy who created these cars.. fans ran to him.

Hudson watched he screen listening..

"Mr Daniels! How does it feel to have so many sponsors replace their drivers with your robo cars!?" One asked.

"Daniels!.. Is it true that Arv will reach a speed of 320!?"

Daniel smiled and answered "Yes yes! Arv is still a work in progress but.. I'm proud of my cars. Of my people!.. my teams! I'm proud to say that.. I do think that Arv will reach 320. Maybe higher than that!" "Is it true the rumors of you having a contract with nascar and formula one to have your cars replace all drivers!?" Daniels nodded explaining "Formula one has indeed converted to these driverless race cars. Although nascar is a bit harder to please. But I have no doubt I will be able to sway them over aswell."

Hudson frowned.. all he could do is hope the car he and Jess started would be better.. Then out of the corner of his eye he saw Jessica head toward the stage. He watched for a moment. Observing her.. His eyes widened. She was mad and about to let Daniels know it!..

Hudson ran after her but lost her in the crowd "Jess!" He called out. But then he looked at the screen and saw her get up on the stage. She immediately pointed at Daniels and spoke up yelling "You ruined racing!" She had on her black and yellow race suit.. Her black hair in a pony tail. Fans cheered for her! Daniels stared and listens as she continued "You really think replacing what makes the sport will do anything good!? The cars need us! The fans need us!" The fans cheered and began to chant her name!.. "Jess.i.ca! Jess.i.ca!" Daniels stared at his team in the corner. He knew exactly how to play this and he replied

"I'm sorry you feel that way Miss Jessica?..". He stared at her leg a moment. Everyone knew about it. She didn't mind either. People knew about how she couldn't have children to. They even did a bunch of awareness adds over it. Jessica spoke up again yelling "Hows it feel being the man who destroys everything people like my father worked for!?" Daniels looked at the eager crowd. Awaiting his answer.. Jessica yelled asking more "Racing isn't just the car?! If you were a real fan of the sport you would know that!" Daniels looked around and answered "I'm a fan of the future Jessica. Good luck in the race today.." he said softly and stepped off the stage. Followed by a lot of fans and press.

Jessica walked off stage and met with Hudson. Hudson scolded "You shouldnt have done that?.." he snarled. Jessica stopped and stared at her husband and snapped at him "Someone needs to stand up to that man and explain what he's doing to racing!?" Hudson rubbed his face as he was frustrated and replied "Great. Okay! But not you?.. you don't need this Jess? Please?.. we don't.." just as he was about to finish a bunch of press smothered them. Asking about the future plans of these two. About racing. A family. The cars...

Hudson spoke up "We know everyone was really looking forward to another year of racing. But..I'm going to go ahead and announce my"- "His newest car design! A car that along with a driver will beat the Robocar! It will beat arv!" Jessica interrupted with a smile. Hudson glanced at her.. the reporters wanted to know more and asked "I'd this true!? Where is this car!?" "When will you release the car?" "How fast can it go?" Jessica spoke up answering "295 miles per hour. But we are aiming higher!" Hudson sighed and spoke up "But it's still not ready.. and we are working on the prototype..". He glared a bit at Jessica.

The race began. Hudson and Jessica wore the lenses. It showed in the screen a bit. But even as it was one of the coolest new features. It showed robo cars passing them quickly.. and ended within the hour.. for the robo cars.. the driver cars took and extra thirty minutes..

Jessica was just angry. Seeing Daniel in person only fueled it. Jessica sat by her trailer door. Thinking. Crying a litttle.. Hudson walked back there to her and kneeled down in front of her. "Hey.. You okay?" Jessica wiped her tears answering her love "No?.. that stupid man and his stupid cars?.. Ruining this sport!" Hudson nodded a bit and replied "Hey.. we still have our car? Our dads and your sister and mom have been working on it while we were here? Maybe we can finish it and get it tested and stuff before next weekend? Hmm?" He smiled. Jessica smiled a little and nodded.

Then Daniels walked up. Jessica glared.. Hudson stood up and faces him. "I'm sorry if my inventions offend you two.." Daniels stated. Jessica snarled "You bet they do!" Hudson sighed..Daniel asked "But you say you're making you're own? That's great. I can't wait to see it." Jessicas brows lowered as Daniels continued "Hows that leg?" He asked. Hudson moved and stood between Jessica and this guy and asked "A little personal don't you think?" Daniels stared a moment then answered. "I went to school with someone who does a lot of prosthetic work. I know he's come up with a design you may be interested in. Here." He handed Hudson a card. "He also is the guy working on new ways to help those who.." he paused thinking how to put this.. Hudson raised a brow as Daniels continued "Just talk to him. Again. I'm sorry you feel like my cars are hurting you. But their not? This is just the future? Racing was a dying sport.." he walked away. Hudson stared at the card and faced Jessica.

Jessica took the card and crumbled it up "I don't need a better foot." She threw the card down and went inside her trailer. Hudson sighed and went inside with her. Jessica grabbed herself a drink from the little bar she had placed inside. Hudson sat down and asked "Why did you do that to me? I was going to announce my retirement?" Jessica nodded answering "I know. I didn't want you to yet." Hudson shook his head and replied "Jess you're going to.." he stopped. Thinking. His dad said to support her..

"I don't know..". Someone knocked on the door. Hudson stood up and opened the door. Finnigan. He walked inside and immediately asked the couple "Is it true? You two have a car?" Hudson glanced at Jessica who came around and answered "Yes. It's at Hudson's shop. Our parents are helping us build it." Finnigan smiled a bit and handed the boxes for the lenses to the racers. "Here. You two keep them to." Jessica took them.

Finnigan asked "Whats the top speed?" Hudson answered "Well hoping around 295.. But.. we haven't even drove it yet." Finnigan nodded and asked more "Will it be safe to drive?" Hudson sighed and shrugged. He wouldn't know til it was done. Finnigan added "Let me know how it turns out. I wanna see this myself." Hudson nodded and Finnigan left. He'd see them next weekend.

Hudson and Jessica headed home. They had a lot of work to do on the car. When they got to town the driver had parked their trailers at their farm house. It was dark. Hudson waved fair well to the truck drivers as they left. He turned around to head into the house but saw Jessica getting into the rover. "Jess?.. where are you going?" He asked.

Jessica answered as she got started the suv "I gotta work on the car. I have a few ideas I want to get to work on now." Hudson frowned and whined "But we just got home?" Jessica kissed his cheek and replied "I know but I got too. Coming with?" She smiled. Hudson glanced at the door to the house and sighed but nodded and got into the suv to.

They drove down to the shop and worked on whatever else they needed to and Jessica wanted to..

Hudson opened his eyes. Tired. He smelled coffee. He looked around. "Gosh.." he muttered. Realizing he fell asleep in the lunch room on he couch at the shop. Jessica was making some coffee. She looked tired to. "Morning." She yawned. Hudson rubbed his eyes and yawned a bit and stretched.

"Babe we really should get home and rest?.." he mentioned. But before Jessica could answer, someone came inside. "Hudson!? Jessica? You guys here?" Sky called out. Jessica answered "Break room!" Sky came in and her eyes widened "Wow.. you two look awful?." Sky said. Hudson yawned. Jessica fixed two glasses of coffee. Handing one to her husband. Sky went back around and looked at the car. "Wow..you two been working hard on this huh?" Hudson and Jessica walked out and stared at the car. Hudson spoke up feeling hungry "I think I'll wake up more after some breakfast. Wanna go to flos Jess?" Flo didn't run the place much anymore. Her age work on her. She stopped in time to time. But her daughter Raven and her grandson ran it now days. Jessica answered her love saying "Just bring me something actually. I wanna get back to work." Hudson sighed and left. He wouldn't fight her about it.

Hudson went into flos. Flo was actually at a table. Sipping her a drink. Having breakfast with her husband. She noticed Hudson and spoke up "Morning son!" She called. Hudson waved his hand and smiled a little. He was tired. He sat down at a table alone and ordered whatever. He was to sleepy to care. Just some waffle and coffee. He forgot he had a cup of coffee in his hand actually so.. two cups.

He yawned a bit. But eating did help wake himself up. The coffee helped to. He saw a family with two young children eating. Well the kids were more of making a mess of food. But he smiled at it. It was cute. He finished up and on his way out some young woman stopped him. "Mr McQueen? Can I have a few minutes of your time?" She asked. She had a note pad. Probably reporter. She was a dark skinned woman. Skinny. Had really curly , dark brown, black hair that went to her shoulders. Not much make up. Maybe a little eye liner. Brown eyes. Wearing a blue t shirt and skinny jeans with sneakers. Hudson sighed and answered "I'm not looking to comment on anything about the race." The woman nodded and replied "That's fine. I just wanna know more about this car you and your wife are building?" Hudson thought for a moment.

The woman introduced herself "Sorry I'm Timberly Williams. So anyways can I ask you a few things?" Hudson stared at her. She was eager to know about the car. He sighed and answered "Another time. I've had a long night." He left. Timerly frowned. But ran around and caught up with Hudson and spoke up "Let me invite you and your wife to dinner tonight? We can talk about this new car then? Please?.." Hudson thought a moment. "It's could be good for the public to know?" She added.

 **So!!? Should Hudson and Jessica go ahead and go more public with this car and go to dinner with Timberly and talk about the car?**

 **Yes**

 **(Could lead to Daniels trying to stop them from ruining his plans tof selling out his robo car)**

 **Or...**

 **No**

 **(They wait til the car is actually finished and been tested)**


	18. You can wait

Hudson thought about it then answered the young woman. "No.. I think my wife and I will wait until it's done and ready. Don't wanna jinx it." Timberly frowned a bit and nodded and then wrote her number down on some paper and gave it to Hudson saying "Well when it is ready? Call me. I wanna be the first on the scene!" She smiled. Hudson replied "Alright." And he went on back to the shop.

He walked inside. Jackson, Cruz and Lightning were there now. Jessica was looking up stuff on the computer. Hudson realized he forgot to grab her something. He went up to his wife and said "Hey, I know this will sound selfish. But I did forget to grab you something.. if you want I can go back?" Jessica didn't turn away from the screen and answered "It's fine. My dad and mom brought me something." Hudson's brows lowered and he asked "Well?. why didn't you text me or something?" Jessica shrugged. Not really paying much attention to Hudson.

Lightning called out to his son "Hey! Come over here a second. Got a few tweaks to work out." Hudson glanced at his father and Jackson and Cruz at the car. Then back at his wife.. She was obsessed with this car.. Hudson sighed and walked over asking his dad "Alright. What's up?" Lightning spoke up as he pulled his son aside. Jackson glanced at them but began to touch up a few things in the engine.

"You Okay?" Hudson stared and answered "Just tired. Haven't been home sense we got back." Lightning glanced over at Jessica and then asked "Is?.. everything okay?" Hudson nodded. Jackson called over "Alright Guys come on! Ready to start her up?" Jessica ran over. Lightning and Hudson walked over. Cruz spoke up "Let's turn it toward the door. Maybe open them to? The power of this thing may blow you away..." "Literally." Jackson added

Hudson and Jackson rolled the vehicle around another direction. The tear toward the garage doors. Lightning opened the garage door. Cruz handed out ear plugs and Jackson put his hand on a switch that was connected to the engine until they had the touch key hooked up. "Ready?" He asked. Jessica smiled and couldn't wait.

With the switch on the car immediately made a high pitch throaty engine rour and ran loudly! Everyone was excited about it. Jessica grabbed Hudson and kissed him and yelled "Its working! Oh my gosh!" Jackson nodded and turned it back off. Cruz spoke up excited "Congrats! Oh my gosh I'm so proud of you guys! All of us!." Jackson sighed and replied "Let's get the scanner in it and get the rest of the body on." Lightning was smiling ofcorse to. He was pretty excited about it to as he asked "It's great but.. whose going to test this thing out?" Everyone looked at each other.

Lightning continued to explain "Maybe I should.. I mean we don't know what it's gonna do? It's dangerous?" Jackson snarled "Right. You just wanna drive it yourself?" Lightning glared and explained "Hey you wanna drive this death missle? Go ahead. I just mean I don't know if I want Hudson in it? Or Jessica?" Jackson stared at their kids.. Cruz spoke up "Oh I wanna do it then." Jackson replied "I.. can't we just hook it up to the computer just for the trat run? Control it from the remote?" Jessica snarled No! That's the entire thing I'm.. we are trying to avoid. We can be modern and use all the high tech stuff. But he driver. It has to have a driver." Jackson nodded.

Lightning spoke up "Let's finish up and get back to this later. But I'm headed out. Helping the town with cruise night." Jackson asked "Is that tonight?" Lightning nodded. Jessica spoke up adding "Well fun. So we can call if we need you?" Lightning nodded again and asked "Will I see any of y'all there tonight?" Hudson and Jessica glanced at each other. Cruz answered "Count us in. I could use a night out to relax." Jackson glared a bit like how dare you.. Jessica answered then "Maybe. We will see how the day goes with the car." Lightning sighed and nodded and left.

Lightning headed back home. Pulling up into his garage in his old truck. He shut the doors and walked inside. "Sal?" He called. But no answer. He went grabbed himself something to drink. He walked into the living room. Sally was asleep on the couch. Lightning smiled looking at her. He pulled the throw blanket off the recliner and layed it over her gently and kissed her forehead. "Sorry sal. I'll spend all morning tomorrow with you." He said so softly. Knowing she was asleep though she wouldn't hear him.

He sat down and watched some tv. Flipping through the channels. It wasn't long a few hours and Jackson texted him. Lightning looked at it but couldn't understand it a bit. He sighed. His glasses.. He looked around shuffling some things around the living room. "This is ridiculous.. how do I lose glasses?.." he muttered and walked up stairs. Finding them by the bed. He sat down on their bed and read the text with a photo. The touch key worked. It was something Hudson suggested. A fingerprint scanner to start the vehicle. Make it more linked to its drivers. It was actually a kinda cool idea. But Lightning had them still make a master key. That way if they driver couldn't access the scanner or it glitched. Lightning didn't trust technology alone. Jackson sent another text..

 _Storm_

 _We are setting the body on it after lunch. You coming by?_

 _McQueen_

 _No. I'm done for the day unless you need me over._

 _Storm_

 _I think we got it. But it'll ready to test? I'm gonna run a few computer test on it tonight._

 _McQueen._

 _Alright. I'll call the fire department get a test run scheduled for tomorrow morning._

 _Storm_

 _I'll let the kids know._

Lightning walked back down and saw Sally sitting up. She was wearing one his old shirts and her sleep shorts still. Lightning walked over greeting her "Hey Sal. Tired?" He asked as he sat beside her. Sally smiled and leaned onto his shoulder saying "Yeah. I'm sorry. Hey how's the car coming?" Lightning answered "It runs. Its ready. I gotta talk to the fire department and maybe someone at he hospital to see about testing it tomorrow." Sally sat up and asked "Hudson isn't testing it is he? Or Jessica? Or you? Right?" Lightning answered "Don't know who. I wanna say Storm. But Cruz wants to to." Sally smiled a bit and said "That woman has always loved speed." Lightning chuckled. Thinking back when he helped her start racing and gave her lessons.

Sally asked "Ready for another cruise night?" She asked. Lightning smiled grabbing her hand and answered "Ofcorse. How about dinner tonight to? Just you and me?" Sally smiled answering "That sounds nice Stickers."

Jackson had a tablet out. Getting readings on the car from it. "Alright.. well.. this thing is all power.. and power has got to go somewhere. Whoever is driving this thing.. it's gonna be loud.. I mean humming loud and sqealijg into your ears." Hudson sighed asking "Can we fix it?" Jackson sighed answering "Maybe? But I won't know how bad it is until it's tested.." Jessica asked "Who is going to drive it? I have to stay and watch the readings."

Cruz answered "I can? I mean it?" Jackson replied "I don't want you getting hurt?" Cruz rolled her eyes. Hudson spoke up "I guess I will. It's our car right?" He shrugged and looked at Jessica. Jackson snarled "No. your dad won't allow it. You know that." Hudson replied "Well it's not his choice." Jackson stared. Now was not the time to argue this. Cruz looked at the time and said "Well.. cruise night! And I want to relax and have a little fun. Come on babe. Hey you kids going?" Jessica answered "Maybe later into it. I'm tired but I got a few things to finish up." Jackson replied "It could Wait you know?" Jessica raised a brow and answered "No it can't? This car means everything to me? I'm making it my number one." She walked away to the computer. Cruz spoke up "Let me know if you guys change your minds." Then they left.

Hudson helped Jessica on a lot of things. Changing into some old extra clothes he had around the shop. He did eventually ask seeing the time. "You really wanna spend all night in this shop again?" Jessica yawned answering "I'm gonna finish this and.. you wanna go don't you?" She asked. Hudson shrugged and explained "We could use a nice night out?" He wrapped his arms around her middle. Jessica smiled and said "I guess.. why don't you let me finish this one last thing up and I will run to my parents. I have a few clothes I left there. I'll change and then I'll meet you there?" Hudson's whined "You don't want me to help you?" Jessica shook her head explaining "Go See your parents and friends. Enjoy yourself I'll be there within the hour. Promise." Hudson smiled and kissed her gently agreeing. Then he walked out. He just walked to the event. Leaving Jess with the suv.

He walked up. Wearing an old racing shirt and jeans. His black jacket. He saw his parents smiling and dancing to their song playing. It was nice. He sat down and just watched them a little bit. He noticed Jackson and Cruz dancing a little. Which was funny only because it took a lot to get Jackson out dancing. But he would for Cruz. He sighed. Raven walked up and asked "Can I get you something to drink honey?" Hudson smiled at her and asked "Hey! How's your mom?" Raven answered "Good. She's inside with dad. Where's the wife?" Hudson chuckled and answered "Working. She will be here soon." Raven smiled and handed Hudson a beer. "While you Wait." She said she opened the top and walked away. Hudson sighed. The song changed. His parents looked perfect..

He felt a little funny being alone. The hour went by. Jackson and Cruz talked to him a bit but went on. Lightning and Sally sat down a while. Hudson drank his beer and sat alone. Thinking about this car. If it didn't work what would Jessica do?.. "Hey!" A voice behind him. He turned expecting Jessica. But it wasn't. "Oh.. hey Timber? Right?" Hudson said. The dark skinned woman had a flapper dress on. Silver. And a head band. As she answered "Well Timberly. But Timber is fine. Wow.. I feel stupid. I thought people dressed up for these events?" Hudson laughed and replied "Some do still. But usually it's the tourists." Timberly nodded. And looked at the people dancing. "Where's Jessica? I won't lie. I was hoping to bug he two of you about the car.." Hudson sighed and answered "Well... She's.. working late." Timberly raised a brow. Her hair was adorably curly.

"Can I sit?" She asked. Hudson moves his beer and motioned for the Okay. Timberly sat down at the small table. "So.. What was it like?" She asked. Hudson wasn't sure what she was asking. Timberly noticed and added "I mean being raised in a place like this? Small town dirt boy like you? But yet your a famous race car driver?" Hudson smiled and replied "Well.. I haven't been called dirt boy in a while?. And I don't know? My parents chose this." Timberly nodded. Watching the crowd. Hudson looked at her. She was tapping her fingers to the beat of the music. He leaned Ive rand asked "Where are you from?" Timberly looked at him and answered "Louisiana." Hudson joked "Swamp girl huh?" Timberly rolled her eyes and said "You know I could be offended by that." Hudson eyes widened. Fearing he did.. Timberly laughed and smiled saying "No! You're fine! More like..New Orleans."

Hudson smiled a bit from her crude humor and replied "Oh.. party girl than?" Timberly shrugged and answered "I've had my share. But I'm traveling around now. I like seeing different places. But when I caught wind of your story. I had to come here." Hudson nodded and said "You like traveling you should try Germany. It's beautiful." Timberlys jaw dropped and asked "You been to Germany?" Hudson answered "I've been around a lot of places. When I raced on dirt I travels to race in different countries." Timberly smiled wide and explained "I would have loved to see that! Maybe one day." Hudson nodded. Drinking the rest of his beer. He stared at her a moment. Her hair all bushy and curly.

The party started to die down.

Lightning noticed the woman with Hudson. Lightning asked Sally "Hey.. whose that?" Sally looked over. Hudson and this girl were drinking a bit and laughing. Sally slowly answered "I'm.. not sure. But Hudson's a good kid." Lightning looked around and asked more "Actually where is Jessica?" Sally looked to. She sighed and shrugged. Lightning stood up and asked "Well. It's getting late. You ready to head home? I'm getting pretty tired myself." Sally nodded and stood up with Lightning helping her up by taking her hand. Sally kissed her husband's cheek and said "Im gonna be nosy. I meet you at the car." Lightning chuckled and replied "Don't embarrass him." Sally rolled her eyes and walked over.

Timberly stared at Sally and smiled. Hudson turned around seeing his mother. Sally late sher hand on Hudson shoudier and asked "Jessica working?" Hudson nodded answering "Yeah. She was suppose to be here a while ago.. I'm sure she just caught up." Sally asked "Do you have a ride home?" Hudson answered "Yeah I mean Jessica won't forget me?" He kinda chuckled at that. Timberly Stared at them. Sally sighed and asked "Whose your friend?" Hudson answered "Timber?.. ly? Right? She's a reporter. Wants to cover the car story." Timberly stood up and shook Sally's hand. She was a cute little thing. "Nice to meet you Timberly." Sally said smiling. Timberly answered back "It's so awesome to meet you! Your son here is incredibly interesting to talk to." Sally nodded and replied "Just don't let him chat your ear off. Alright well your father and I are headed home. Behave mister." She messed with his blonde hair and left.

Timberly spoke up "She loves you doesn't She?" Hudson smiled answering "Yeah? She's my mom." Timberly drank her beer some and said "Well my mom and I don't talk. We don't get along." Hud stared. A kind of frown.. "I'm sorry.." he said softly. Timberly shrugged and replied "Yeah and my dad..don't know where he is. One day he left and I never knew where. I mean I was an adult. So he didn't just abandon me. But..". Hudson nodded. He noticed the wedding band on her finger now and asked "How long you been married?" Timberly player with the small silver band and answered "Was.. I was married for.. five years?" Hudson replied "Oh I'm sorry. I'm sure he regrets leaving."

Timberly frowned and answered "Actually he passed away. Along with my son in an accident. Some idiot speeding and my son ran in the road. The truck didn't stop and my husband ran out trying to save our kid and.. the truck hit hem both.." Hudson stared. Now sure what to say now.. Timberly continued "I know it's the beer talking now!" She faked a laugh. Hudson faked a laugh with her and they sat there awkwardly quiet now.

Timberly drank the rest of her drink and said "Wow well.. it's late. I should get home.. you um?.. said your wife is getting you?" Hudson nodded. Timberly stood up and said with a smile "Well. Nice to get to know you a bit." She held out her hand. Hudson shook it gently and Timberly spoke up adding "Don't forget to call me about the car." She walked away. Hudson sighed. Looking at he now empty chair.. Where was Jessica?

He waited a bit. Tried calling but it kept going to voicemail. Then finally the suv pulled up. Hudson stood up and got in. Jessica drove and explained "Sorry! I lost track of time and my phone died.. but I believe everything is ready for our test run in the morning!" She smiled. Hudson glared and asked "You blew me off for the car?" He asked in a tone. Jessica frowned and explained "No? I mean I just lost track of time? I had to work on it?" Hudson sighed and snarled "No? You didn't? You told me you would come? We could have had a nice night but instead you spent it with the stupid car?" Jessica snapped back "Hey you can wait!? I only have two races left before next year?! I have got to get this thing running and beat Arv!?" Hudson yelled "Are you serious!? You know arv is 320!? Ours will not beat that Jess!?" Jessica nodded and explained "I know! We have to start with this one and we can build a faster one next!" Hud hit the dash and yelled "Seriously!? Jessica we have put so much money and time into this car?! Why can you not accept the future and let this go!? What about us?!"

Jessica rolled her eyes and snarled "Us!? Hudson you can't seriously feel like a car is taking your place!? Actually that's exactly what's happening to racing? Don't you get it? This means everything to me? I thought you were supporting me?" Hudson growled "I am but!..Forget it." He shook his head. He wouldn't be able to win any argument with Jessica. So he dropped it. But Jessica didn't and when they got into the house she spoke up asking "Is this because I didn't come to the cruise thing?" Hudson sighed answering "No? Somewhat? I waited there for you? I didn't get any text or anything!?"

Jessica yelled defending herself "I told you! My phone died!" Hudson shook his head. "Oh what's that for!? Don't believe me? Look at it!?" She threw her phone at him. He blocked it and it fell. He didn't care if it was or wasn't. Honestly if she said it was dead he believed her.

She wasn't a liar. Jessica stood there. Arms crossed. Hudson picked up her phone and set it on the table and asked "It's not about tonight. Or anything in particular.. Okay?" Jessica rolled her eyes and snapped "It is to. You don't fight for nothing. What's wrong with you!? Because I have been spending hours and days on the car?! It's a dam car!?" She yelled.

Hudson grabbed her shoulders and explained "Exactly!? It's a car? And I asked you to let it go after this car? Now you want to make another faster one?! We haven't even tested this one yet!?" Jessica snarled "This means everything to me. What is with you! Why do you want me to give up so badly!?" Hudson let go of her and explained "I don't? I don't want you to give up but.."

 **Ooohhh but what!? Choices. Why is Hudson wanting Jessica to drop the car so badly and accept retirement.**

 **1\. He was offered a job as a manufacturer/ partner for arv** **. He accepted that these cars are replacing them as racers and wants a good future for his future family. Accepting the job and starts after retirement. (He hasn't told anyone yet. Jessica would be the first. He isn't even sure how their parents will react yet either)**

 **Or...**

 **2\. Hudson wants the family life. He wants to come home to the kids running in the door. The wife cooking thing and such. He has a very fairly tame unrealistic idea of what he wants and he's tired of putting it off for Jessica. (But Jessica really wants this car and career first. So he will have to just deal and support her through this.. whenever it ends and of it does)**


	19. Savirtaran

Hudson grabbed her shoulders and explained "Exactly!? It's a car? And I asked you to let it go after this car? Now you want to make another faster one?! We haven't even tested this one yet!?" Jessica snarled "This means everything to me. What is with you! Why do you want me to give up so badly!?" Hudson let go of her and explained "I don't? I don't want you to give up but...". He stared at her. He gazed into her grey blue eyes.. realizing this was being the exact opposite of a supportive husband.. he sighed and continued. "I just wanted the family.. and it hurt that you chose not to.. and without me?"

Jessica frowned and thought about it. She did do that.. Hudson continued "I don't exactly want you to give up?.. but.. Maybe we could finish this car and see what happens? And maybe?.. take a brake? Start the family we both use to want? Then?.. maybe get back to building another car?" Jessica sighed and answered "I'll think about it." Hudson smiled and kissed his wife's cheek and replied "That's good enough for me for now." She smiled back. Unsure. But she would think about it for him.

"Hudson.. Hudson wake up baby!" Jessica said and shook him awake. Hudson opened his eyes and yawned asking "Why what's wrong?.." he muttered. Jessica smiled and kissed him! His eyes opened and he woke up more. "Testing out the car!? Come on! You're suppose to go help your dad get it in the trailer?" Jessica said with excitement. Hudson sat up and stretched a bit.

Testing the car early in the cooler hours of the morning.

Hudson stared at Jessica for a moment who was on her phone already. He sighed and got up. Getting dressed. He grabbed his jacket and grabbed some coffee down stairs. "Wanna grab something at Flos to go?" Jessica asked. Hudson stared at her. He loved her and answered "I'm good with coffee. But if you want something we can?" Jessica leaned over and kissed him. The two headed to the shop. Help Lightning get the car on the trailer and out to an open area outside to test it.

They pulled up in the suv. Lightning's truck was already there and backed up toward the garage. Hudson and Jessica headed inside. Lightning was getting some straps to tie down the car. Hudson smiled and noticed someone else along with his dad "Mom!? What are you doing here?" He sounded happy to see her. Sally turned toward her son. Her platinum and white hair... her face with small wrinkles. Her teal eyes. She had on a baby blue pantsuit with a white top and flat shoes. She wore this kind of thing time to time. Lightning always said he loved it on her.

"Did you really think I would miss seeing this?" Sally snickered. Hudson Hughes his mother. He was always a bit of a mamas boy. Hudson than walked over to the trailer and his dad and asked his father. "Need some help?" Lightning nodded and threw a strap over and instructed "Tie down that left rear will you?" Hudson did as his father asked.

Sally asked Jessica "Where are your parents and sister?" Jessica answered happily "Well Sky has school things with Aurora. But my parents are meeting us there." Sally nodded. Lightning spoke up with a final knot. "Alright. Let's do this." He smiled. Hudson and Jessica smiled at each other. Everyone was eager to see this thing go!

Lightning and Sally headed out in the truck. Jessica and Hudson behind them in the suv. They drove and parked near the others. Jackson and Cruz and the emts.

As they all gathered around. The big question came up again. Jackson asked "So who is seriously going inside this thing?" Everyone thought for a moment. Cruz spoke up. "Me. I wanna test it. I don't want either you two in it in case something goes wrong. And I couldn't live with myself I'd soemthing were to happen to either you two old men either." Jackson and Lightning glared a bit at Cruz. Cruz grabbed the helmet. She put on a fire proof style suit it was kinda big. But it was fine. Jessica spoke up "Be careful mom. We will be able to hear you and talk to you from here. Okay?" Cruz gave a thumbs up and got inside the car.

The navy jeans blue colored car was shaped kinda like the middle of a formula one car. But the wheels were hidden under it. To keep fenders out. The wheels dig into the car. It had two engines. One in front and one in rear. You had to get inside it like getting into a plane. A large hatch opened. You got it and pulled it down.

Cruz buckled inside and used the master key to turn it on. She took a deep breath and revved the car a bit. Everyone was excited and eager!.. "Please work.. please work.." Jessica mumbled a few times. Jackson put on a head set. He felt he needed to be the one able to talk to Cruz. Jackson asked "How you feeling babe?" Crux answered in a deep voice "Like a million bucks." Jackson smiled and said "Alright. Whenever your ready love..". Everyone listen to the sound of the car and waited to Cruz to take off.

And then she did. The car didn't spin out. It just went! With a loud roar. They watched the car somewhat disappear! Jackson asked her "Hows the ride?" Cruz yelled because the voice inside the car was so loud she wasn't even sure she was talking. "It's fast! It's got that high pitch noise!" Jackson nodded. It did. It had an ear peircingr shrill to her! Cruz kept on. "What's her top speed?" Jessica asked her dad. Everyone wanted to know. Jackson asked "Hey babe what's your speed?" Cruz yelled into the helmet "Uh.. 225! Still going!" Jackson smiled a bit. They waited a moment. Cruz screamed a bit. "I got a flat! It's smoking really bad in the front! Right front tire!" Jackson yelled "Hey! She says the front wheels blown and smoking! Cruz pull over now!" The emt got on their radio to call over to the fire truck ahead. Cruz yelled "Its not actually stopping either! It's slowing though!" Jessica nudged her dad and asked "What was her top speed?"

Jackson out his hand up motioning for Jessica to wait. Jackson spoke into the head set "Cruz what's going on? Can you pull the shoot?!" Then everyone saw the bright red shoot pop out. Cruz yelled "The brakes locked up. It's slowing down though." Lightning spoke up "Come on. We can ride over there in the truck." Everyone agreed to that and got in the pick up. Lightning carefully drove over to the fire truck and stopped car. Cruz standing outside of it. Jessica ran out to her mom. Both girls seemed excited. Cruz and Jessica hugged a moment. Cruz said "It worked! It ran! Oh my gosh!? That was incredible!" Hudson looked at the car. The entire from right tire area melted off and black from being burned. The front half would need to be replaced. Jackson asked "You Okay?" Cruz nodded. Jessica asked "So what was the top speed?" Cruz smiled and asked everyone who was standing there now "Are you all ready?"

Everyone was!? Cruz finally said it "289 miles per hour!" Jessica frowned even thought everyone else seemed impressed. Jessica muttered "That's not what we thought it would be?" Everyone kinda stared at her. Unsure why she was upset? "Hudson how far behind time wise would that put us in the 500?" She asked. Hudson was really smart with numbers and math.. he sighed and had to think a moment. Everyone looked at him for an answer. He closed his eyes a second then answered. "let's see that would be a.. roughly a one hour and?.. forty five minute race?.. the robo is what 302? So?.. we would be around.. five minutes behind." Jackson raised his brows and said "That's actually not bad."

Everyone else seemed to agree. Jessica yelled "It is bad!? We have to beat the top speed? That's why we aimed for 295!? Not this!?" Cruz asked "What? Jessica this is great progress? What's wrong with 289? That's really close?" Jessica sighed. It was really close...

The families got back to work on the car. Fixing it and replacing the body and parts needing it. Testing it again a few days later. This time it overheated. Lightning tried to explain this is why the robo cars were electric. Jessica just wanted to get the timing done for the cup!

The next race came. Last one before the cup. Ofcorse the robo cars won.. another two drivers were replaced. For the first time.. there would only be ten drivers on the piston cup race.. it would be odd and different. When they returned home from this race the car was ready to test again.

So the next morning everyone headed out to test it again. At this point Hudson has decided to stop fighting Jessica over things he couldn't control and get on board with the car. Put his frustration into working. It helped. It really did. it helped Jessica and the car mostly.

Jackson drove it this time...

"Alright. Ready to see a new record?" Lightning rolled his eyes. Everyone watched as Jackson took off on the car. Hudson had tweaked the cooling system. And on the tires to. Jackson couldn't believe it! The thing was actually working. "280!" He yelled. The car was horribly loud. Almost to loud for Jackson to the point he almost pulled over and couldn't do it. But he pushed through!

Top and max speed.. 296! Jackson came to a slow stop. He ain't want to lock anything up. He turned around and drove back to the family. When he got out, Cruz asked "Well!?" Everyone excited. Jackson yelled "296! We did it!" Everyone took a step back from him yelling. "Am I screaming!? I can't tell!?" He yelled. Most everyone nodded. Cruz hugged her love. Jessica was so excited. Hudson to and they kissed. It was a time to celebrate! The car could do it. Jessica asked "How far behind does that put us behind robo car now?!" She was super jumpy.

Hudson thought a moment. Then answered smiling "Two minutes." Jessica's eyes widened. "Oh my gosh! Really!!!?" Hudson nodded. Jessica leaped into his arms. Hudson embraces her grasp and hug. He was really excited about this to! This car could do it! They had a chance!

So the next few days Hudson had been working on a new design for another car.. he accepted that at this point. The car meant more than anything to Jessica. His dad had been helping him on it. Trying to find ways to build one that could go well over the 320. Or at the least match it.

Hudson was doing research in the computer at the new shop. The new one was really used for racing vehicles. The old one for the public more.

Lightning asked his son as he looked at the computer for a moment. "You know you can't run another car like this with that engine. And the resistance that thing is gonna pull at 300 is gonna be to much? Right?" Hudson nodded and waved at the screen to another tab. Lightning stared at it a moment and asked "What? How'd you do that?" Hudson asked back "Change the tab?.. it's one of the newest computers?.. you wave?,. Kinda like turning a book? See if I raise my hand upwards it turns on. But if I wanna leave the computer for a bit." Hudson waves his hand downward and the screen faded out. Lightning replied "Well.. that makes me feel even older..". Hudson chuckled a bit. Then someone knocked on the door and walked in. Lightning and Hudson stared. Hudson stood up and walked over asking.

"Can I help you sir?" The man walked forward to and spoke up "Yeah. I'm"- "Daniels?.." Hudson finished. The robo car designer.. Daniels nodded and shook Hudson's hand saying "When you refused my offer I had to come see if I could change your mind?" Lightning walked over at this point. Daniels smiled and spoke up "Lightning McQueen. Gotta say, you were an impressive driver." He shook Lightning's hand and Lightning replied "Uh Thanks?.. aren't you the robo car guy?" Daniels nodded and spoke back to Hudson. "It's quite a place you have here? You know if you changed your mind?.. you wouldn't have to move? I'd have the latest equipment sent here and all the technology you'd need for the cars. Did I mention I'll even give you the new Mercedes? Driverless transportation? It is the future?" Hudson replied "Thanks but I'm not sure I would feel right with that. I'm sorry but I can't.." he stared at his father. He didn't tell anyone about this offer. "I can't work for you. I'm sorry."

Daniels nodded and looked at the car in the corner. "Is that my competition? Rather Arvs?" Hudson chuckled a bit answering "Well kinda.. hoping so. But um.." he got in between Daniels and the car and continued "Its not for the public yet..". Daniels stared at Hudson a moment and thought. Then said "I get it. Don't want your toughest competition on your secrets. But being friendly as I am. I'll let you know what I'm putting under Arvs hood..". He then explained. "In the Japanese grand Prix of 1966. There was a Nissan R380-2. I took its resistance. The Ferrari testa Rossa. That ones a secret. The Aston Martin series. They made a set of tires that had the ability to reach sick speeds. Just not a car. A jet engine with some tweaking did a lot to help. Then one you might know of. The Jackson Storm car?.. yeah. That one had such a high tech design. Then I figured out that a regular engine wouldn't cut and looked at allinol. Now even though it was fake? The plans were real. And I converted it to electric." Hudson lowered his brows and snarled "You're not a fan? You're just some guy who was born with a lot of money?" Daniels glared. "You never had a son die in racing?.. did you?" Hudson added.

Daniels shook his head and sighed explaining "The media loves a good sob story. And aren't you the same thing? Some kid born into a rich family? Last chance Hudson. Work for robo race. Change the world with me?" He smield. Hudson glanced at his dad who seemed a little upset and confused.. Hudson snarled "Get out of my shop." Daniels nodded and leaned into Hudson's face "You won't survive out there. That car won't make it to the finish line...I can promise you that." Hudson glared into Daniels eyes.

Daniels then walked out. Passing Lightning he smiled and said "Good kid there. He's got spunk." And left. Hudson frowned a bit.. Daniels was right.. there's no way this car could make it.. Lightning laughed a little bit. Which only confused Hudson.

"What's so funny?" Hudson asked kinda just blank? Lightning explained "Don't you get it? He wouldn't have said or done any of that if you didn't threaten him? That car is gonna make it. He just gave you a few of the ideas he had. So you know what to do? We use our own? He looked at everything imported. That guy built a copy of different parts of great race cars?!" Hudson frowned a bit and replied "And I don't have any of those cars here?" Lightning shrugged and answered "We have four?" Hudson raised a brow. Lightning laughed and explained as he got out some blu prints to three of them. Old dusty worn papers?..

Hudson unwrapped them with his dad. Hudson only felt more lost in this and asked his dad "Wait what?.. these are yours and docs old race cars?.. and..?" "Cruz and Storms? Yeah. What if we took the best from each one? Combine it with the speed and power of that thing?" Lightning asked as he pointed to the car Jessica and Hudson designed.. Hudson took a step back and thought about it. "Maybe?..".

Lightning and Hudson did some research and work on the idea. But... They would call it.

Savirtaran.

Now as it got later Lightning went home. Hudson said goodbye and such and began to clean up the papers and stuff locking everything up. Took a bit. He drove home and went and got ready for bed. Layed down with Jessica. He actually was a little excited about Savirtaran. And couldn't wait to tell Jess in the morning.

Late that night his phone rang.

 **Who is calling?**

 **Sally**

 **Or...**

 **Lightning**


	20. Remembe me

Hudson sat up and grabbed his phone from the bed side. He yawned and answered. It woke Jessica to. She got up and went to the bathroom

"Hello? Hey dad, it's kinda late? Yeah. What? What happened? Im.. I'm on my way." He stood up and grabbed some jeans quickly. Jessica came out. Wearing an off the shoulder purple shirt with some black shorts. She stared and asked "Hudson? where are you going?" Hudson began to put on his shoes on a little frantic. Jessica walked up and stopped him and looked at him. His eyes were wide awake. He was breathing funny?.. "What's going on?" She asked. Hudson swallowed hard and answered "My mom died." Jessica felt her heart brake..

It had to be a bad joke?.. But Hudson didn't really joke?.. "What?.. how?.. I mean?.. what happened?.." she asked. Hudson's eyes began to tear up as he shrugged and answered. "I'm not sure?.. my dad just called. I'm going over there. She's still there just.. Jess..". She stared into his eyes... "My mom is dead?.. she's gone?..". Jessica grabbed Hudson as he tried hard not to cry!.. "I'm coming with you." She said softly. Hudson replied "No.. just.. I wanna see my dad okay?..". Jessica sighed and nodded. If that's what Hudson wanted. Hudson finished putting on his shoes and wiped his tears as he ran down stairs to the garage. Getting into the suv and pulling out quickly to head to his parents..

Hudson stopped the car and stared at the house.. an ambulance and a cop car were parked outside. He sighed and wiped his tears again before heading inside. He walked inside to see a two cops in the living room. He stared a moment before walking up stairs. "Dad?.." he called out to the master bedroom. Hudson pushed the door open gently. There was an emt standing there and Lightning sitting on the end of the bed. Sally... She was laying in bed as if she were asleep.

Hudson walked up and lightning looked at him. Hudson swallowed hard. Trying to be stronger than this. He stood there. Kinda afraid to get closer.. "What..um..". His dad had tears in his eyes. He looked so weak.. so broken.. Hudson couldn't remember ever seeing his dad like this before.. Hudson walked closer and as his father stood up Hudson grabbed his dad and hugged him tight. It broke Hudson a bit. He saw his mother laying there.. Hudson closed his eyes and felt the tears coming. "I'm sorry." Hudson muttered. Lightning just held his son tight. There was no reason to be sorry. But right now Lightning couldn't explain that.

Hudson and Lightning let go each other. The emt spoke up "We will give you both some time.. and then take her..". Lightning nodded and brushed his hand through his hair. His eyes filled with pain and loss. The emt left the room.. Lightning sat back down. Feeling too weak to stand. No words were really said.. They all sat there together in this house for the last time. Hudson hated this. He knew one day this would happen but.. Knowing it and it actually happening were different things..

 _..."Sorry I'm late your honor!" She busted through the doors. She walked up the isle. The blonde gold headed man. Young. Couldn't be but maybe the same age or younger than herself. He was fit. White smile. Dark blue eyes. Wearing what looked like a race suit? Had tons of sticker like sponcors all over. He got her attention. "Hey thanks for coming but it's all set. He's letting me go."..._

 _...Sally answered. "We siphoned Your gas while you were passed out." She places her hand on the light of the cop car and turned it toward the blonde. She flashed it in his eyes and snickered "Kachow!" She winked..._

 _...Lightning chuckled and replied. "It's like a hotel made outa caution cones, which usually cars try to avoid.. and now we're gonna stay in them..that's funny..". Sally just glared. "Figure that out on your own did ya?" Now he felt a little bad. Sally started to walk away "Cone number one of ya want." She added. McQueen sighed. Stupid. He wasn't gonna get far with this one.. he glanced at her leaving. Then!? What is that? "Hey!.. do I spy a little pinstriping tattoo back there?" Sally quickly covered her lower back with her hands and whipped around. Accidentally hitting a few cones outside her motel and she fell.. laughing awkwardly.. "Oh you saw that!?.." she blushed. But McQueen thought It was cute. "Oh that's just.. just gonna be going.."..._

 _...Sally drove her Porsche over and started filling it up. Then turned to McQueens race car and started filling it up. Lightning noticed and turned and stared. Sheriff spoke up "Hey! What you doing!?" Sally smiled and answered. "It's okay Sheriff you can trust me?" Sheriff glared and replied. "I trust you. It's him I'm worried about?" Sally hummed a moment then spoke standing next to McQueen. "I trust him." Lightning's eyes widened. He looked at her. Checked her out a bit.. this girl could be surprising. "Come on let's take a drive." She offered. Lightning's expression changed. "A drive?" He asked. Sally giggled a bit and explained "Yeah? A drive? Don't you big city race cars ever just take a drive?" Lighting answered "Um no?.. no we don't?"..._

 _..."Introducing! The Nnneeewwww... Lightning McQueen!" They all moved out the way to reveal McQueen in his car. He pulled out and revved it a bit. It was loud. It got Docs attention down town. It was painted with white walls.. it looked good!..._

 _...Lightning got out the window. He was wearing a nice little get up himself. A black suit. No tie. He cleaned up nice!_

 _"What do ya think?! Radiator Springs looks pretty good on me?" Sally chuckled a bit checking him out "I'll say!?... kachow?.." she chuckled. Lightning smiled. He knew he had her now..._

 _..."You know I really missed you Sally?" Sally smiled and replied back with a joke, "Well I create feelings in others that they themselves..." Lightning smiled and grabbed her arms gently as she continued "Don't understand and bla bla bla bla bla.." Lightning couldn't help but shake his head and laugh a little he leaned in and Sally did to..._

 _...Lightning put his hands on her hips.. Sally put hers behind his neck. Lightning thought they'd be dancing again. But Sally pulled his face close and she leaned upward and kissed him sweetly and quickly. Just a little kiss. Lightning smiled. As she stared at his eyes. Lighting leaned in and kissed her again. More passionately this time.._

 _...Lightning sighed.. "It's not right.." he said. Sally frowned. She replied. "We all are gonna miss you Doc..". Lightning half smiled as he looked at Sal..._

 _...Sally was behind the counter with Flo. Lightning walked up to the counter and leaned over. "How's my favorite waitress?" He winked at Sally. Sally rolled her eyes and leaned to him and kissed his lips..._

 _...Lightning sat down on his side the bed next to Sally. She then asked "Think the race will be difficult?" Lightning thought before answering "Nah. This is Lightning McQueen here? I can handle anything." Sally laughed a little. Lighting leaned to her and kissed her. She gazed into his eyes. Lightning spoke "Besides. This race, I'll have my good luck charm." Sally replied "Oh you don't need any lucky charms Stickers. You can win any race. I believe in you." He smiled. He was a lucky man..._

 _...Sally watched Francesco walk away and said in a sighs "Okay.. so?.. maybe he's not that good looking?" Lightning rolled his eyes and snickered "Oh yeah, sure?" Sally's eyes widened as she replied "I'm serious!?" Lightning chuckled and leaned toward her and said with a cricked smile "That's why I love you Sally."..._

 _...sheriff shined his spotlight on them. They stopped dancing and Sally covered her eyes a bit from the light. Lightning spoke up as he pulled her arm down.. "You know what I love about you? Your tough. You are complete opposite of me. Your caring and you have this funny yet mean sense of humor. It's adorable." He took a deep breath "I know this is long overdue. But I want to spend the rest of my life with you..". Sally's eyes widened.. she got nervous. She felt her head dizzy and she suddenly felt light.. Lightning knelt down onto one knee.. cameras flashed everywhere. Sally gasped and covered her mouth as Lightning asked "Sally.. you have made me a better man. You have impacted my life more than anyone. And I hope I can make sure your always happy.. Sally I promise to cherish you. And love you.. and be whatever you need me to be. If you will.. Just..". Sally's eyes teared up and Lightning took her hand and then let go as he forgot to grab out the box. He laughed a little and mumbled "Sorry I am so nervous.. anyways.." Sally laughed a little. As Lightning opened the little red box and asked "Sally will you marry me?"..._

 _..."Sally?.. are you?.. are we having a baby?" Everyone silently gasped. Sally answered. "Open your other gift silly." Lightning was nervous. That wasn't a no. He opens the box. Inside was a pregnancy test. It was positive! Under it was a dark blue onesie.. he pulled it out. He read it aloud, "The Fabulous baby McQueen?..". He smiled. "Coming fall 2018?" He looked at Sally, "We're having a baby? Are you?.. Are we having a baby?" Sally nodded and smiled wide. Lighting asked again in disbelief, "Are you really pregnant!?" He began to get really exited. He looked at his friends. His face was the happiest expression the town had ever seen on him! Sally answered "Yes! Your gonna be a dad!" Sally was just as exited. Lightning grabbed her and hugged her tightly..._

 _..."I know what your thinking. And yes. Just a trick to get you home fast. I wanna make that baby with you." Sally asked, "What happened while they took your blood? Take your brain to?" She joked. Lightning rolled his eyes. He crawled On top of Sally the best he could. Sports cars are tough in these positions.. "I Just was talking to the nurse. Made me think how much I want that family with you." Sally smiled. Lighting kissed her long. Sally managed to find the handle to open the door of the car. He released her confused. He lifted up and hit his head on the roof of the car. Sally tried not to laugh much.. "Maybe the car isn't the best place for this?" She said. Lightning rubbed his head a bit. He replied in a question. "On the car?" Sally gave him a look. He got out barely. Sally did to He lifted her under her thighs and layed her onto the hood.. he kissed her body everywhere.._

 _..."Love you Sally..." he whispered to his love..._

 _...Lightning chuckled and walked up behind Sally. He_ _kissed her shoulder and hugged her from behind "It all worked out. I found you right?" Sally smiled and took a deep breath smiling and answered "Yeah. I would of turned into the crazy cat lady without you." She joked. Lightning chuckled at that. She had a weird sense of humor but he loved that about her..._

 _..."Dad?.._ "Dad!?" Hudson yelled a bit louder. Lightning came back out of his thoughts. Staring at his son. Hudson knelt down in front of his father. "It's almost morning?.. they gotta take.. mom..". Both men stared at Sally's lifeless body in bed. Lightning felt broken. Staring at her. Tears ran down his face as he nodded. Hudson nodded and wiped his eyes and spoke softly "I love you dad..". He hugged his father. Lightning cried a little harder as he held his son.. they watched at the emts took her away.. Hudson shut the door after they left. He took a deep breath. His mother was gone.. she was really gone..

Hudson walked back up to his fathers room. Lightning was sitting on the end of the bed. Hudson didn't know what to do for him.. Lightning petted the blankets on the bed.. He'd never come home to her again.. never hear that laugh.. the warm bed and laying next to her..

The days went by.. The funeral was held just two days before the piston cup.. Hudson wasn't sure if he would even race this last and final race.. But Jessica convinced him into it. Sally would want him to have this last race.

Lightning came to. He could use the distraction honestly.

So many people smothered Lightning and Hudson. About Sally's death. It was a sudden death heart attack. Caused by a blockage in her heart. Something that just happens sometimes.. A lot of people apologized and expressed their feelings to them. Just being kind...

Hudson stared. Looking at the cars. One was the new design. Jessica was going to drive it. She had been waiting for his moment. To beat Daniels robo cars. Hudson would race his own car. Jessica was in her black and yellow suit. She walked up to Hudson. He had on his red racing suit. Sporting that McQueen bolt on his shoulder. Jessica asked "You sure you can race?.." Hudson tightened his wrists up and answered firmly "Yup." Jessica grabbed his hand and lifted up and kissed his cheek. "I love you.." she said sweetly. Hudson snarled "I'm sure you do." Jessica Frowned. He was just hurting. She glanced at Lightning. Her father in law. He was staring at the track.. he had shades over his eyes.. Jessica sighed a bit. It hurt seeing them so hurt..

Daniels walked up and spoke to Hudson "Heard about your mother.. I'm sorry to hear that..". Hudson stared at the man. Daniels asked "Surely you're not racing that thing still?" Jessica stepped forward and snarled "Actually I am." Daniels smiled and raised a brow and said "Oh? Okay. Good luck.. you'll need it..". He stepped up to Hudson closer and added "She still has a chance to leave right now?..". Hudson glared at Daniels silently. Not today.. not now.. He just lost his mother.. Daniels just walked away. Satisfied. Jessica put her hair in a low pony tail and wouldn't admit it. But she was a little worried. Hudson took a deep breath. Today would be hard..

Jessica grabbed Hudson's face and kissed him. He closed his eyes and embraced her kiss. "You ready?" She asked. Hudson glanced at his dad and then answered "Sure." He grabbe dhis helmet and placed it on. Finnigan lattes hiaback as he headed to the car for the last time as far he knew.

The racers lined up. Mostly a bunch of Robo cars. And one new design my Champion Metal. Driver Jessica Storm McQueen. Hudson had his and Jessica's radios together. Hudson asked his wife. "You feeling comfortable in the car? Listen it pulls or resist it does anything funny you brake and get to the pits. Don't risk your life for this thing." Jessica swallowed hard and turned on a few switches as she answered "I'm fine. I got this Hud." Hudson sighed. He knew he wouldn't be able to keep up with Jessica and the robo cars. He d be in the back with the other eight racers in the stock cars.. he glanced over one last time before the race started at Jessica. She glanced at Hudson smiling.

 **Sad chapter.. Poor Hudson. Racing only a few days after his mother passed. But part of him needs this.. Jessica is driving the new design. With the top speed of 296. And Hudson's emotions are flooding. Between wishing he had that family. His mother's death.. choices! Hudson is gonna experience a bit of a personality shift fo a bit while in his pain.**

 **Does** **he** **become easy to anger? More aggressive and protective? Kinda more bossy to. More assertive and steps up. Rather than being pushed around like he has been (Causing Jessica and Hudson to but heads with her stubborn personality and his anger. And may give Hudson the boost to stand up to his wife about the things he wanted, but that could also lead to him leaving her as she doesn't want the family yet...** **have to see how the race goes.)**

 **Or...**

 **Does Hudson get more depressed. A little more quiet and pushed around a little by others easily.. (Which would put him where Jessica thinks she wants him. He will be easy to convince to do the things she wants without complaining much. As he'd rather just keep her happy at this point. Also means Lightning May push him around a bit in his pain and frustrations in this time of loss)**


	21. Yes dear

_Go!_

The cars sped off. Within half a lap, the robo cars left the racers behind. Hudson spoke up to his wife. "Show them what racers can do Jess..". Jessica smiled and gunned it. The car roured loudly! Jessica began to get ahead the rest of the racers.

 _"What's this? Jessica Storm is driving a new style car by Champion Metals, a prototype we have here in the forms."_

 _Drift said into the microphone in the box._

 _The older Cal withers nodded and said "Well it looks like that car is catching up to the robo racers!" Some of the crowd cheered for them._

 _Daniels looked around at the people in the glass stands around him. Most the people in this sections were served wine and gfoods by nicely dressed staff. The people mostly wore suits and formal dresses in this section. Daniels glared down at Jessica and the new car. He turned to his date and said softly "I have a few things to take care of. You enjoy the race dear." He got up and walked out._

Jessica continued to catch up. By the second lap she was right with the bottom few robo cars. She yelled to her team "Feels weird racing these cars!" She had to yell from the noise of the car. Jessica passed a few. Sense the cars were programmed to win, it wasn't to hard for a driver to pass them. A few blocked her. But she made her way through.

 _"What's the speed on that thing Storm is driving?" Drift asked. Cal waited for the answered and hisneyes widened saying aloud "A whopping 290 miles per hour!"_

 _The crowd cheered. Daniels went into the control room for the robo cars. Each car had a control man and a team._

Daniels spoke up "Take a brake you guys. I got it. There's a bug going on by a hacker I need to fix them." One team member of a car asked "During the race? We can't race the cars if we aren't inside here?" Daniels explained "The cars drive themselves idiot. Just set it to win. They can handle themselves while I stop the hack." The teams heaistated but left. Daniels created these cars so they had to somewhat trust him.

Jessica had three robo cars in front of. Two behind. She smiled a bit. She was doing it! 296 mph!

Daniels took over the programming of the two cars behind Jessica. He smiled a bit as he typed in some codes. "Let's see you make it through this." He snickered.

Jessica noticed the two cars behind come up side by side of her. They both tightened scrunched her between them. Jessica scraped both sides of the cars. She was trapped between them!

"Jess!" Hudson yelled.

 _Drift called out over the speakers! "Look at this! Two robo racers!, have Storm trapped!?"_

 _Cal asked "I thought they were programmed not to bump and wreck into each other?"_

 _Drift nodded and replied "Guess you can't believe everything you hear!?"_

Jessica tried to get out but she couldn't.

Hudson yelled "Come on Jess get out!" Jessica yelled over the engine "I can't! I'm trying!"

Lightning looked at the screen and spoke up "Brake when you hit the turn. If they are programmed for a speed they won't change. Brake right before the turn!" Lightning ordered. Of corse Jackson and Cruz were there. Jackson grabbed his set and spoke up "Sling around once you get behind them!"

 _Jessica and the two cars came to the turn. Jessica braked and shot around the cars quick. Just like her father in law and dad said! The crowds all cheered!_

Jackson and Lightning looked at each other. Cruz asked her husband "If the cars are programmed?..Does that mean that little move was?" Jackson sighed answering "You'd think so."

Jessica caught back up to front cars!

 _Cal got excited and began to yell "She could do it! We might just see a driver take the victory today!" The crowd cheered. But not for the reasons you'd think!_

Jessica smiled. "We got this!" She yelled. Her family was proud of this moment. The final laps!

Daniels coded his teams car. The first robo car. Jessica came near it. Daniels snarled "I told you it won't make it...".

Jessica drove up beside the robo car.

The robo car slammed into her side door. Keeping itself against her! "Get off!" Jessica yelled. The cars were coming close to over lapping the racers. Hudson yelled "You Okay!?" Jessica began to answer then felt a hard tug under the car! "I can't move!?"

Daniels smiled and typed more into the computers screen.

Jackson asked "What's going on Jessica?" Jessica tried turning out. But no matter what she did nothing changed! "I'm somehow pinned!?" She yelled. Lightning and Jackson and Cruz watched. Unsure what was happening?

 _"I'd say these two cars are battling it out for the finish!"_

Hudson looked behind. The robo cars and Jess were coming up through them. Most the time the racers moved out of the way. Letting he caster cars by because they would anyway.. Hudson spoke up "What's goin on Jess! Talk to me!?" Jessica looked at the dash and the lights on board began to fade.. "crap.." she muttered. The car was dying. "I'm stuck to this car some how and now I'm losing controls! I think it's over heating!?" Jackson asked McQueen "It's frying itself?" Lightning looked at their readings on a computer. No?.. "No something else is going on."

Jessica smiled the stuck car drove up through the racers!

The car began to beep the system was overloaded? "Guys it's overload!? I don't know what to do!?"

Hudson sighed. Jessica passed him stuck to that one car.

 _Drift yelled! "It's Storm and the robo car! Who is gonna win! Who will take home the piston cup!?" Cal asked "Will this be the first cup for robo cars!? I don't think so!"_

Hudson spoke up as he stared at the cars stuck together as Hey went on ahead followed by other robo cars.

"Guys something has got Jessica's car stuck underneath!" Jackson thought for a moment. Unsure what to do still?..

The robo car gained speed and turned inward and faced the track backwards. Forcing Jessica's car that was stuck to do the same along side! "Jessica!" Jackson yelled. Scared for his daughter!

Jessica shifted into neutral. But she had no go! The car was dead. That red light still beeping! The crowd cheered. Seeing the two cars. One driverless and one champion Jessica Storm. Side by side driving backwards on the track! Jessica stared at the other cars which were now facing her! "Guys my car is dead!"

She yelled frantic! Hudson hit the steering wheel!

Daniels smiled and snickers to himself in the program room "Good luck out there." He presses a button.

With that, Jessica felt her car loosen and her car was released from whatever had her pinned against the driverless racer! "Oh no!.." she said as her eyes widened. The robo car flipped around and sped off. Jessica was facing the other racers!

So Jessica grabbed the wheel! She never really drove backwards on the track! The car wouldn't speed up or do anything!? It was fried! Jessica's eyes widened. This was it! She was going to be hit and cause a huge accident!

"No!" Cruz yelled and buried herself into Jackson! Hudson gunned it! The robo cars avoided Jessica. All but one. One headed straight for her. But it had to slow to face her head on! Jessica closed her eyes! Waiting for the car to hit through hers!.. there was nothing else to do!

 _"Brace yourself! We may have a huge crash!.."_

 _Drift yelled through the speakers!_

Hudson rammed the side of the the last robo car aiming to Jessica! The car slid off coarse and sped right beside Jessica and kept gaining speed. Hudson shifted the car and sped right against Jessica's cars nose a bit. He slid off the track into the field! He was okay.

Jessica didn't know what to do?! The car hit the wall. Scraping it badly. Sparks flew! The other racers passed safely and Jessica's car came to a slow stop. Burnt and destroyed! Jessica breathed rapidly.

"For the first time in piston cup history.. a Driverless race car.. has.. won the cup." Cal said with a frown.. suprised a little. Jessica gave them some hope.. but in the end.. it wasn't enough.. Lightning was angry and hurt. Shoved most the electronic off the desk at the pits. Jackson and Cruz stared a moment and Jackson snarled "That's mature.." Cruz hit his chest gently. Lightning threw the sunglassess off and headed to the trailer. Stopped by press and cameras.. He ignored them. The tow pulled Jessica's car to the pits. Jessica was safe and fine. Hudson ran to her and hugged her. "I'm so glad your okay!.." she stared at him and smiled saying "Thanks to you. But I'm pretty sure he had something attached to my car and his." Hudson nodded agreeeing.

Jackson and Cruz ran up. Greeting and hugging their youngest. She was safe!..

Daniels stepped up and took his reward. The trophy!.. for his car.! Hudson and his family watched as Daniels spoke up to the people.

"Race fans! Today!.. Robo car took its first piston cup victory!" The crowd cheered. Daniels smiled and continued "And now! I give to you! Arv!" He stepped back and up drove a white formula one styled hourglass shapes car. With silver lines crossed here and there! Everyone stared. Daniels spoke up again. "With a top speed of 325 miles per hour! A resistance of zero! Autonomous racing vehicle! And better yet!" He motioned for everyone to say quiet..

then a robotic woman's voice came from the car "I am.. alive." It said. Everyone gasped and cheered!

Jackson asked "Did that thing just talk!?" Jessica replied "We have to find a way to beat this.. we can't let this win!?" Hudson frowned. He didn't have the fight in him.. he looked at Jessica.. he stared at Arv.. he didn't care. He really didn't care..

The cold months went by.

...Finnigan sold his company out forcing Jessica out of racing... Hudson retired..

Racing changed.. Replacing all the drivers with these robo cars... some crazed fans did try to burn the robo company down. Failing...

It was hard for Hudson.. getting ahold of his life after his mother's death and no more racing at all.. 

The driverless cars became the new thing! Even to the public. There were some cars like Mercedes and Porsche and Ferrari that came out with complete driverless vehicles to the public. But it became a the new standard cruise control. Instead using its own gps. New model cars could drive themselves at certain points in certain places. It was just standard...

Lightning was having some trouble.. adjusting to life alone.. Hudson was all he had now.. and a few old friends ofcorse but.. not many..

Hudson woke up and sat up from bed.. Jessica woke up and looked at her husband.. "I.. think I'm gonna.. head to the shop.." Hudson said softly. Jessica sighed and replied "Alright." They had both been hurting. For different reasons. Jessica's career was over.. The car failed.. they had to start another one at some point. She was depressed. Hudson had been down... about losing his mother.. kinda lost a part of his father in this to.. Hudson got up and dressed. Jessica snapped on her leg and did the same.

Hudson made and sipped some coffee in the old farm house. Looking outside. Listening to the sounds of nature. Jessica walked up beside him and spoke up "Racing season will be starting soon.." Hudson sipped his coffee kinda ignoring that. "We should start working on the new car." She added. Hudson sighed.. they stared outside. Then Hudson mentioned an idea "You know?.. we could move on. Take a break?..". Jessica frowned at the idea. She wanted to race. Hudson continued "You could work around the shop for now? Rebuild some old mustang or nova?"

Jessica snarled "And wind up being a dirty old mechanic like you and your dad? Uh no?" Hudson stared. That hurt.. Jessica realized how aweful that was and quickly corrected herself. "I'm sorry..I shouldn't have said that." Hudson stared at her still and sipped his coffee and replied "Im gonna.. go on to the shop." He walked away. Setting down the mug. And he left. Jessica sighed.. Hudson had been depressed and mooody now even more. But he didn't fight her. Which was at least one good thing.. maybe..

Hudson pulled up to the shop. He saw his dads truck. He walked inside and looked around. Where was he? Hudson came around a corner near the tore up car that Jessica raced "Dad?..". He said softly. Lightning was covered in dirt and oil and maybe sweat to?.. he was sitting in one the fold out chairs gunned over. Staring at the car. He looked up at his son. Hudson asked "How long you been here?" Lightning took a deep breath answering "I don't know?.. I guess sense?.. four? Maybe five?" Hudson nodded and looked at the damaged car.

Lightning asked "You still want to build Savirtaran?" Hudson thought for a moment. Jessica wanted to. He didn't want to. He just wanted to work and get by. He nodded slowly. Lightning replied "Well.. I'll get started on it.." he stood up and patted Hudson on the shoulder as he walked by. Hudson swallowed hard.. he should ask his dad for advice.. Jessica had been pushing him and hurting him and thinking only of herself.. "Dad." Lightning turned around with Hudson and listened. Hudson took a few breath and paused. He didn't know what he was about to ask. "I miss mom.. I know I moved out and on my own.. but she was there for anything. Now I don't have her?..". Lightning sighed and replied "I know. We all miss her..". Hudson nodded. Lightning walked away. Hudson frowned. That was true. But not what Hudson was gonna ask.

Hours went by. Lightning was working on something on the computer. His glasses on. Someone walked in and spoke up "Excuse me?..". Lightning sat straighter and stared at the young woman. He dint know her. "Um?.. if you're looking to get a car worked on.. you'll need to go to the shop downtown. This was isn't for public." The dark skinned, curly hair girl had on an olive green shirt and some brown boyfriend style pants on. With some burlap lookin shoes. "No im looking for Hudson or Jessica McQueen." She said. Lightning answered "He's in the back there." He pointed. The girl replied "I'll just.. show myself?..". Lightning nodded answering "Sure..". The girl walked away and toward the corner. Hudson was under the damaged car. Trying to pull some parts from it.

"Hudson?" She said. Hudson pulled out and raised a brow saying "Timber?" She smiled and replied "Yeah. Hey.. I was hoping to get some exclusive interview from you and your wife about the coming season? Any plans to get another car out?" Hudson wipes his hands of the muck and answered slowly "Uh.. well maybe? Probably a few seasons from now. We need to make sure this one is ready to handle anything." Timberly nodded and asked "Well I understand that." Hudson raised a brow and asked "What are you doing back here anyway? Thought you lived in Louisiana?" Timberly nodded and answered "Yeah. But it was nice and quiet here. Plus where I live it's.. never mind. I'm boring." Hudson snickered. Timberly leaned against the dead car and asked "So.. what was it like? Racing and knowing it was your last race?" Hudson sighed and answered "Eh.. I don't know? Part of the cycle? We all get replaced eventually." Timberly faked a small smile.

Jessica walked in. "Where's Hudson?" She asked Lightning. Lightning pointed. Jessica walked up to Hudson and Timberly. "Who?.. never mind. Hey what's this?" She held up a for sale sign. Hudson explained "I'm selling half the land on the ranch? Not a big deal? We don't use it and the farmer asked about it." Jessica raised a brow and snarled "Its our land right? So you have to make sure with me? We need that land Hudson?" Hudson asked "For what exactly?" Jessica set down the sign and explained "We can build a track right beside the house. Won't have to come all the way here just to test and run the cars? It's perfect!" She smiled "But not if you sell it to the old guy?" She added. Hudson sighed and apologized. "Alright. Sorry? I didn't think we would use it? I'll let the farmer know it's not for sale." Jessica nodded and replied "Yeah please? It would be better for us?" Hudson agreed with her.

Timberly stood there a little awkwardly and asked Jessica "Could I get a minute with you? I have a few questions about the car you and Hudson are building." Jessica glanced at her husband then answered the girl "All the press needs to know.. is that this car will destroy Arv. Now I don't want eyes seeing our secrets.. please leave..". Timberly fronwed a bit. Hudson spoke up "She was just asking a few questions Jess? Chill out?" Jessica snarled "What if that's what she wants you to think and she's really spying for Daniels!?" Hudson stared. Which that could be a possibility.. Jessica turned to Timberly and spoke up "Please go..". Timberly nodded and said toward Hudson "Thanks for the chat Hudson..". Jessica grabbed the girls shoulder and firmly spoke "You will call my husband by his sir name. It's more professional." Timberly stared. She swallowed hard and nodded. Leaving.

Lightning whistles that wow.. style whistle. Jessica glared at Hudson and spoke up "I'll get plans for a track okay? And I don't know who she was exactly? But I don't want her back here okay?" Hudson sighed answering "Yeah ofcorse babe." He faked a smile. Jessica kissed his cheek and walked back over to Lightning. Helping find some things for the new car.

 **Choices!!** **Does Hudson have enough?!**

 **The track on the land is a ridiculous idea and the old farmer needed it and asked! Hudson stands up to Jessica about wanting the family! How he bought this house for their family! He fixed most of it with his best hands and how racing is coming first! (Could lead to him making her choose between Him and racing! Which could lead to her leaving him for racing)**

 **Or...**

 **Hudson holds himself back. Let's Jessica have this.. But! He begins to fall for someone else**

 **(Which could lead to Jessica noticing and realize she's losing him. But also could be to late!)**


	22. Fathers love

Hudson spent most the day at the shop. Dinner came around. Hudson asked his father "Hey. What are your dinner plans?" Lightning sighed and washed his hands up. "Same as it has been last couple weeks. Hudson how are things with you and Jess?..". Lightning had noticed the way they'd been treating each other. Mostly how much he disagreed with how Jessica nodded Hudson around. But he was so caught up in his own grief he just blew it off..

Hudson frowned a bit. Thinking. He looked at his dad. In his eyes and answered "Honestly?..I don't know? I don't know what I'm doing wrong anymore. I mean we were fine and great and after the accident?.. things changed. Between the depression and then putting off the family and then all the racing stuff happened? She changed?.. and I don't know what to do anymore?" Lightning didn't like seeing his son like this.

Hudson sighed and continued "I'll be fine. It's you I'm worried about dad? You doing okay?" Lightning snickered a bit and smiled answering "I knew this day was coming Hudson. One of us were gonna go first. Your mother was just stronger than me. So.. I always thought I'd go first but... That's why I have been down here so much. Helping you guys out with this car?..". Lightning frowned a bit. He missed Sally. It was harder than he made it look. Hudson replied "I miss her..". And swallowed hard. He wished he could talk to her. He was close to his dad but.. Sally had a way with words and giving the best but real advice she could.. Lightning sighed and hugged his son gently. Hudson embraces it a bit. He was hurting.

As they pulled apart Lightning spoke up "You deserve better than what she's treating you like. You deserve that family Hud. I'd love to see it before.." he stopped. Not wanting to say it. Hudson made a small cricked smile saying "Yeah.. I think Jess and I need to have a talk is all. I'm sure she will come to her senses.. Racing just.. she got a little obsessed." Lightning chuckled a bit and replied "Yeah that's a word for it. Be careful heading home. I'll lock up shortly Alright?" Hudson nodded and patted his fathers shoulder and grabbed his keys. He grabbed some warm coffee before leaving to. For he road.

He walked out the front door. He headed to his car and unlocked it. Opening the door. He got in and sat down holding his coffee mug. Thinking. A knock on the window! He jumped in his seat! Spilling he drink all over the car and himself! He picked up the mug as he realized it was Timberly! She opened the door and her eyes wide. "oh my god!! I am so sorry!" Hudson wiped himself with his hands. Timberly had her poofy curly hair up in a thick round bun. She had added a brown plaid button up to her green shirt and brown tan pants.

"Here." She said and took off the button up and began to help and pat his chest and lap dry. Hudson pushed her hands away and got up out of the suv. "I got it. Stop okay!?" He sounded kinda rude. He didn't mean to be.

Timberly took a step back and said again "I'm so sorry.. I did not mean to do that..". Hudson asked "Are you stalking me?" Timberly laughed a bit answering "No!? I just.. hoped I could get that littlest interview.. but.. I'll bet you really wanna get home and dried now huh?..". Hudson sighed. Looking at his wet shirt and pants..

He looked at Timberly and thought for a moment. It was an excuse to avoid fighting with Jessica anyway?.. "Um..Just.. you try the diner downtown?" He asked. Timberly shook her head. Hudson nodded thinking. "Get in. I'll take you. Just um.. let me run in and grab a towel."

Hudson ran inside. Grabbing a towel. Hudson began to dry himself up more. He heard?.. sobbing?.. Hudson followed and walked into the break room. "Dad?.." his dad was crying.. Hudson walked in slowly. Lightning turned away. Hudson walked up and spoke softly "Dad.. you don't have to be strong for me?.. ". Lightning wiped his tears and Hudson stayed with his dad for a bit.

Lightning left at the same time as Hudson. Hudson walked to his suv. Some paper on the windshield. A note..

"Timber.." he muttered. Feeling kinda stupid and a jerk.

He grabbed the note and read it.

 _Hey, hope all was okay.. I'm sorry about startling you again. I'll take you up on that flos offer sometime, if it's still up. But again sorry. Left some cash in the glove box for a new shirt and pants. Sorry! Here's my number in case! Xxx xxx xxxx_

Hudson put the note in his pocket. And drove home.

He walked inside. The lights were off. It was late by now. Jessica was up in bed. Hudson took off his shirt and walked up the stairs. He went into the bedroom. Tossing the shirt in the corner hamper. He went over to his dresser and opened it up. Shuffling clothing. Jessica sat up and asked "Where were you?.." Hudson turned around answering "Sorry. Just.. late with my dad." Jessica nodded and layed back down. Hudson walked over and mentioned "Hey.. I was thinking and.. I still wanna sell the land to the farmer. He needs it. And we really don't need a race track by the house? It's kinda silly?" Jessica sat back up and asked "Why? We could keep the race cars here? Race them here?" Hudson sighed and explained "Wel I don't want to? Willy's butte is beside the large shop? That's good enough? We don't have to bring work home so much?"

Jessica rolled her eyes. Hudson sat down and continued "Jess actually I wanna talk to you about more than that..". Jessica replied "Okay but can it wait? I'm tired." Hudson answered "I want the family. I'm putting my foot down this time." Jessica raised a brow. He never stood up to her?

"We can wait a while longer Hudson? I'm busy with this car." She layed down. Hudson sighed and snarled "Okay first off. You aren barely at the shop? My dad and I are he ones doing all the work? Jessica it's got to stop!? I'm sick of racing coming first!? I wanted kids for the past year!? We were so close than that stupid accident!? I bought this house and fixed it up for us! For the family I wanted with you!? I don't want to wait any longer!?" Jessica yelled back "You knew when you married me we wouldn't have kids of our own!?" Hudson stood up and yelled "What are you talking about!? We could have adopted!? But we were even having that transplant thing!? I have given you everything Jessica!" Jessica yelled "I'm a racer Hudson! Racing is everything to me!" Hudson growled. She was so frustrating. "I've had it! I want the family I have put off! It's time you choose..". Jessica stared. A little hurt and confused. She asked "Choose what exactly?..". Hudson frowned. He loved her. He did.

He stared at her sitting on the bed.. answering "Its racing and this stupid car.. or me?..". Jessica's eyes widened. She looked suprised. Then they lowered and She snarled "Don't make me do this." Hudson couldn't believe that? Would she really choose racing? "Do what!? You mean you'd walk out on me for a car?!" He yelled at his wife. Jessica stared. Not answering. Hudson shook his head and continued "Honestly I don't know why I'm suprised..". His eyes teared up.

Jessica noticed how badly she hurt him and spoke up finally. "Hudson. I'm sorry. I get that racing doesn't mean as much to you.. but it's everything to me?.. it's all I am?..". Hudson yelled "So What was I?! I thought we were fine? I loved you!? I.." he paused. There was nothing more to say at his point. Jessica broke his heart and had been pushy and mean and treated him badly and he was tired of it. Jessica grabbed his hand and softly spoke "Lay down.. lets sleep on this. okay?" Hudson shook his head and snarled "I have to shower. If you really want the dam car, get out of my house." He walked to the bathroom and slammed the door to shower.

Jessica sighed. Frowning. She had to choose.. The car.. saving racing. Or Hudson.. And starting this family..

Hudson looked in the mirror.. he didn't mean that exactly.. He meant that she needed to choose but he didn't want her to go. To choose racing.. Hudson took his shower and dried off. He brushed it teeth and got into some clean and fresh pajamas. Hudson opened the door and stared at the empty bed. He felt his heart brake.. did she seriously leave? He sat down and waited a moment. Maybe she just went down stairs.. but after about fifteen minutes.. Hudson realized she wasn't coming up. His heart broke. He loved her so much and gave her what he could...

Jackson yawned waking up. The knocking at her door was loud and annoying. "Who is it?" Cruz asked. Jackson grabbed his phone and looked at the camera outside. His brow raised as he answered "Jessica..?"

Jackson and Cruz headed down stairs and opened he door. Jessica had a few tears in her eyes and walked in. Cruz asked "Jessica?.. what's wrong is everything okay?" Jackson asked "Where's Hudson?" Jessica sniffled a little and answered softly "I think it's over..". Cruz and Jackson stared at each other a moment quietly.. "Want me to kick his ass?" Jackson asked. Cruz glared at her husband and spoke up "I'm sure it's not that bad.? What's going on?" Jessica frowned and explained..

"He made me choose.. Racing or him.. the fact that he even did that? He's being a child?..". Jackson asked "So you chose racing?" Jessica's brows lowered and she got defensive "I have to!? He wasn't going to help me anymore obviously! I have to get the car and racing back to how it was!" Cruz frowned a bit and said "I'm gonna get some water...". She didn't know exactly what to say. Jessica stood there quietly. Looking at the floor. Jackson sighed and began saying

"Jessica if there's one thing I did wrong with you it's give you everything and anything you wanted..". Jessica stared confused at her father as he continued. "You never had to work for much of anything.. You rarely got punished for stupid stunts you pulled as a kid?.. You always had the best and newest things placed into your hands.. I regret that. I should have made you work for some of that." Jessica rolled her eyes and replied "Hudson and I aren't working because he can't see the future." "The future of what Jessica?" He asked. Jessica answered rudely "Racing?! What else?" Jackson frowned a bit. Feeling a bit more of a failure to Jessica as a parent. He put racing before his family.. He drank a lot in front of her when he was upset and she copied that before to.. he gave her everything and she got away with a lot of things she shouldn't have..

"What about us?" He asked. Jessica raised a brow not understanding. "What if I won't help you with racing either? You gonna run out on me after everything I've given you?" Jessica became furious "So you're gonna leave me with the same choice!?" Cruz walked up asking "What's going on?" Jackson glared and answered "Jessica wants to keep up with the car and racing thing. Hudson wants a family." Cruz already knew that much.

"And dad is gonna side with Hudson!" Jessica yelled. Cruz stared at her daughter. Jackson snarled "There is no side!? I get it! I really do Jessica! But choosing racing over your family will not be worth it! March your ass right back home and fix this! Racing is done! Drop it and move on!" Cruz grabbed Jackson back and spoke softly "Stop..". Jackson took a few breath. Listening to his wife.

Jessica yelled "So you think I should go crawling back!? Well I'm not! Like you told me before!? We are Storms! We don't crawl, beg, ask or apologize to anyone!... I am going to build that car and show all of you!" Cruz spoke up "Jessica stop.. you can't really think this is the best choice?" Jessica frowned and asked "Are you two gonna help me or not?..". Jackson and Cruz stared at each other a moment.. Cruz sighed...

 **Choices!!**

 **Jackson chooses to still support his youngest daughter. He may not exactly agree with her but Jessica is his daughter. He helps her with trying to get this car. (Which could lead to the Storms and McQueens not really being friends much more. Not to mention Hudson having to deal with Jessica time to time while he tries to move on.)**

 **Or...**

 **Jackson decides its time she grew up a little. He gives her tough love and won't help her at all. Won't even let her stay with them. He won't support this decision she's making. It's a mistake and she has to learn.**

 **(But Jessica will be pushed over the edge and leave town to follow her dreams! When and if she comes back.. Hudson may not take her back)**


	23. She left

Jessica yelled "So you think I should go crawling back!? Well I'm not! Like you told me before!? We are Storms! We don't crawl, beg, ask or apologize to anyone!... I am going to build that car and show all of you!" Cruz spoke up "Jessica stop.. you can't really think this is the best choice?" Jessica frowned and asked "Are you two gonna help me or not?..". Jackson and Cruz stared at each other a moment.. Cruz sighed...

Cruz frowned and said "Just.. I'll make up your old bed for you.." Jackson snarled "No. don't. She's not staying here." Cruz stared kinda not sure if she agreed with this. Jessica snapped "What!? Why not!? I need a place to stay?" Jackson took a few breath and explained "And you have a place. With your husband back home. I'm not supporting this." Jessica yelled "Mom!? You can't agree with this!?" Jackson stepped up between Jessica and Cruz and yelled "I don't agree with it either and it breaks my heart! But I've had enough of your spoiled rotten attitude! Hudson as far as I've seen had given you everything you asked for! I honestly don't understand why you can't drop this car idea!? If you want to make this mistake you will make it on your own!" Jessica felt the tears come. She stared at her parents. Her father.. Cruz agreed but.. hated this..

Jessica began to cry and snarled "So you really are gonna make me choose to!?" Jackson and Cruz didn't say a word.. Jackson stood there staring at his daughter and finally answered "You're old enough to do so this on your own if it's what you want..". Jessica's brows lowered and she snapped back "Forget you. I can do this and I will show all of you!" She got back into the suv and slammed the door hard and sped off. Jackson closed his eyes and shut the door. Feeling like a huge jerk and horrible father.. Cruz hugged him close and said "It had to be done..". Jackson knew it did.. but it hurt..

Hudson woke up the following morning. Feeling awful. He looked over to Jessica's side. She hadn't come home.. she probably went to her parents or sisters.. Hudson got up and dressed. Drank some cold coffee. Gross. He headed to the garage. She took the rover. He sighed. They had her sports car.. he really didn't ever drive it. She didn't want him to. They never fixed the truck. So he kinda had no choice. Now she didn't have her Ferrari anymore. Now she had a bright Green lambo. Hudson didn't mind driving sports cars. He just likes the jeeps and trucks more. He drove down to the shop. He sat there outside a moment. Thinking about last night. He called Jess. It went to voicemail.

 _Hey.. Jess... maybe we should talk more?.. I'm.. im sorry I was rude about everything but.. I don't know just.. call me.. bye.._

He hung up and headed inside. The doors just opened.

"I thought I locked up?.." he muttered. He went inside and into the office. His eyes widened and his jaw dropped!.. the office had been ransacked!.. Hudson opened drawers , and the safe.. and looked around. Titles to the cars were gone.. the deed to the home and shops!? He quickly opened his phone up and looked at the bank app. Most of their money was taken out. He threw his phone and kicked he desk yelling "Fuck!" He sat down and hit the desk. Jessica took basically everything! He called Jackson next.

 _Hello?_

"Hey? Did Jessica stay with you guys last night?.. we got into a fight and.."

 _She came by. I didn't let her stay here. She left._

"Yeah great?.. what?.."

 _She didn't come home did she?.._

"No.. and the car titles the deeds half our money is gone to.. she took it all."

 _What?.._

"Yeah. So you don't know where she went?"

 _No.. I'm sorry I.. I'll try getting ahold of her.. I'm sorry Hudson._

Hudson hung up the shop phone.

It wasn't long Lightning walked inside the office. He looked around at the scrambled papers.. "What's going on?..". Hudson was obviously mad and upset as he explained "Jessica left. She took everything basically with her." Lightning nodded and asked "Even savirtaran?" Hudson stood up and ran out to check if the plans were gone. Yup. Gone to. Hudson kicked the car. Angry. "What happened?" Lightning asked. Hudson explained the fight and how he made her choose and she left!

Lightning replied stating "Look we can find a good lawyer and.. and get this sorted out okay?" Hudson yelled "This isn't what I wanted!? I thought if I put my foot down maybe she would realize I meant it!..". Lightning sighed with a frown.. not sure how to handle this. He never had to deal with divorce or fighting like this!?.. Hudson calmed down and explained to his father. "Let's.. I wanna wait a few days and.. see if she comes back home.. okay?" Lightning sighed and replied "If you want to that's fine. But this should be the last straw.. she has had no intention of putting you first.. this proves it. I hate seeing you hurt.. I hate seeing her do this to you. Honestly she's a Storm.. Part of me expects this..". Hudson felt like crying. He missed his mother. His wife left and took so much.. he was left alone and upset.

Lightning then asked "Well.. what do you wanna do then for now?..". Hudson sighed and stared at the damaged race car that was taken apart and answered "Just.. let's just.. try to be normal.. work on some cars..". Lightning nodded. Patting his son's shoulder. Agreeing. It would be good for them not to work in the shop.

Over the next few days.. Jessica never showed back up. Hudson decided to buy him a new truck. It had the new self driving feature in it. A dark blue ford four door. He traced Jessica's phone a few times instead of cutting it off. She had been to California, Texas, and even New York once.. it was annoying. She was traveling around doing who knows what and leaving him for this stupid dream! She took money a few times out of the bank. Hudson watched it closely. She always took cash.. Hudson had to stop obsessing over her.. the race where Daniels and Jessica battled it out on the track actually started a new racing style.

Drivers would go against these robo cars that were programmed to stop them. Placing obstacles on the track for the racers.

 _...Three weeks later..._

Hudson was under the hood of some old pick up. Sky was inside the cab. Working on some wiring. At the small shop. Working on an older mans pick up. Sky asked about her sister a little and the future of Hudson's marriage with her. "So Hud.. Jessica show up back home?" Hudson thought for a moment and answered "Nope.. I don't know if she's coming back Sky."sky frowned and sighed muttering "Then she won't get to be the first to hear the news..". Hudson shut the hood and stared at Sky in through the windshield and asked "What news?" He grabbed a rag and wiped his hands a bit. Sky smiled and got out the truck answering "Okay.. well.. Vern and I.. haven't told many people yet. Ofcorse my mom and dad know but.. we're having another baby!" She said with such excitement!

Hudson smiled and they hugged gently. Hudson said smiling "Congrats! That's awesome! I'm happy for you guys!" Sky smiled and replied "Thanks. I'm pretty excited about it!" Hudson chuckled and asked as he tanned a tool box, "Whats big sister Aurora think about that?" Sky sighed answering "I'm not sure she believes us yet. Wait til she sees a baby bump. Then she may feel different about it." Hudson nodded. Sky walked over to the desk and noticed an approved form scattered with the papers?.. "What's this?.." she muttered aloud. Hudson glanced over. His eyes widened and he ran over grabbing the paper. Sky raised a brow and asked "Was that a court date for the divorce?" Hudson sighed and frowned. Answering "Um.. yeah.. I mean.. I don't know if I'm gonna go through with it. It's by default. She ran off and after so many days I can make it official.. but I don't know if that's what I want Sky..". Sky frowned. Her sister was an idiot for leaving.

"Have you talked to her at all?" Sky asked. Hudson answered softly "Nope. I've left messages. She still has our phone plan. But. Doesn't answer me...". Sky shook her head and replied "She left and hasn't talked to anyone. Not even mom!?" Hudson sighed and set the paper down. Sky places her hand on his shoulder and softly mentioned "No matter what?.. you are still like family to me." She smiled. Hudson smiled softly and nodded saying "Thanks Sky." They stared at each other a moment. Then got back to work.

Lunch came around. Hudson got into his truck. Check in on his dad at his childhood home. He drove off and parked in his fathers drive way. He walked into the house and called "Dad? Dad where are?.." he stopped. His dad was asleep on the couch. Hudson sighed. Staring a moment. He sat down in the chair across from the couch near the fireplace. He stays a bit and ate some. Headed back to the shop. He kept an eye on his father. Lightning seemed somewhat depressed sometimes. And being alone.. Hudson knee he was hurting. Hudson pulled back up to the shop.

He sat there a moment. Thinking about the divorce idea.. All he wanted was a family with Jessica?.. Why was that so difficult for her? Hudson headed back into the shop for the night. Working. The hours went by. Sky left for the night. She'd see Hudson again in the morning. Hudson grabbed the papers.. headed to his truck after locking up. He would head to his dads house before heading home for the night. He got into his truck and began heading home. He grabbed his mail and had a nice letter from the Survival racing league?..

Sounding interesting. Hudson opened the letter.

 _Mr Hudson G. McQueen._

 _It is with great pleasure to invite you to race along side 48 other drivers from across the world in our Survial race. The new cutting edge style of racing where your goal is not only to cross the finish line first and fast!, but to survive the other drivers and obstacles in your way._

 _Robo cars are placed as obstacles to wreck havoc on the drivers. Pushing you to be more aware and stronger than ever before! Not only this. But you also have some controls to put obstibles in your opponents way! With the press of a button you can send the driver nearest to you into the nearest obstacle._

 _There will be elimination races, survival races, robo races, fire, bombs, blow outs and water!_

 _Can you prove you are the worlds top driver and racer in the world? With the prize of $350,000.00 and not to mention being one of the few 'Survivors'!_

 _All you need is to accept and sign and you will be given a spot in the races! You also will be given a navigator of the sort for the races! Good luck Mr McQueen!_

 _We hope you accept our offer!_

 _Glenn Hiway of Survival racing league_

Hudson thought about it. Invited to race in the new style of racing. Where vehicles had weapons to entertain the public mostly. It was a dangerous style of racing. He saw another invite. This one was for Jessica. She had been invited to...

 **Choices!! So Jessica is gone. Hasn't come back home in weeks!..Hudson has been invited to the races. And he is thinking about it. But right now he has a bigger decision to make! So!... this choice is for you guys to decide whether you want Jessica and Hudson back together kinda or not. So!!! Choices!**

 **Hudson goes through with the divorce by default reasons. She disappeared so the court will grant him the right to separate and terminate the marriage. Leaving him with everything left here sense she is no where to be found. (This leads to them being separated though! And may let you guys create a female character for Hudson to fall in love with if you wanted this choice)**

 **Or...**

 **He waits a bit longer on it as he still wants and loves Jessica.. (Which means they may stay together and she comes back home to see Hudson with a very bold move.)**


	24. Moving on

_..another week later..._

Hudson got up from the bed. He grabbed some clothes and took a hot shower. He just needed the water to run down his face. Thinking. If he wanted to go through with the divorce.. He loved her and it hurt so much.. but it had been a month.. and he hasn't heard a thing from her. Neither had her parents.. Hudson got dressed. Wearing an olive green faded shirt and faded jeans. He walked down the stairs of the house. They'd be married five years here soon.. if this is what you call marriage. Hudson started some coffee up and put on his boots..

He poured a cup and sat on the porch. Sipping it for a few minutes. He thought about that invite. Jessica would do it. Maybe.. he took in the fresh air. He waved at the old farmer as he drove by on his tractor.

Hudson got going. Headed to the shop. Calling his father along the way. It went to voicemail. "Hey dad. Wanted see how you're doing?. Wondering if you plan on coming to the shop today? Anyways morning. I'll call you later. Love ya.."

He hung up and continued to drive his blue ford to the small shop. He parked the truck and unlocked the door. Sky pulled up as he did. "Morning." Hudson said with a smile. Sky smiled and replied greeting back "Morning Boss man..". Hudson stared at her. She looked a little pale?.. "Hey You Okay?" He asked. Sky covered her stomach and explained. "Just feeling sick..". Hudson opened the door and stepped back. Letting Sky inside. She darted for the bathroom. Hudson sighed and walked in. Looking at the list of things he needed to get done on this truck by the weekend.

Jackson pulled up and walked inside. Hudson stared a moment and smiled greeting "Morning Mr Storm." Jackson nodded and replied "Hiw are you doing? Haven't really talked to you in a few weeks?..". Jackson got straight to it. Hudson frowned and explained "I'm sorry. I just.. I don't know what you want me to say?" Jackson shrugged and replied "There's Nothing to say I guess?.. I mean without Jessica I guess we aren't family right?" Hudson frowned. That's not exactly what he thought but.. maybe it was true. "I got invited to the Survival racing league. Jessica did to but.." Hudson mentioned.

Jackson asked "Is that the Uh?... new race they came up with that the piston cup kinda inspired?" Hudson nodded. It was a sick reality. The public wanted thrilling and crazy and exciting racing. This new breed.. This was how you raced and what you raced if you wanted to drive a race car. Other wise robo cars were the standard race cars.. Jackson asked "You gonna do it?" Hudson thought a moment. Then Sky walked out. Feeling a little better. Jackson smiled and greeted "Hey! There's my favorite child!" Hudson glared at that. Sky rolled her eyes and hugged her dad "That's mean dad." Jackson shrugged. He knew it was and he loved both his girls equally. Just a joke.

Jackson asked "How are you feeling? My grandson okay?" Sky asked "Grandson? You think you know what it is?" Jackson chuckled and replied "Oh it's gonna be a boy. I've raised two girls and have one granddaughter. I need a boy in the family." Sky laughed at that. Hudson raised his brows and went over some paper work. Jackson smiled at his daughter then glanced at Hudson and asked "Hey!, you are taking it easy on Sky right?" Hudson answered "Ofcorse. I wouldn't risk anything." Jackson smiled and said "Aw I know you will. I trust you." Hudson faked a smile. Sorting out papers.

Jackson brows lowered as he seen the divorce papers.. "Well.. I'm gonna get headed to flos. Your mom and I are getting breakfast. Just wanted to stop by. See how everyone was." Sky smiled and hugged her father before running back to the bathroom! She was never this sick with Aurora! Jackson glanced at Hudson and frowned before leaving.

He got back into the car and Cruz immediately knew something was wrong, so she asked "What is it Jackson?,." Jackson stared and answered "I think Hudson is filing for divorce?..". Cruz frowned and asked "Really? So?.. Really?" She found it a little shocking..

Jackson explained "I saw the forms on the desk." Jackson didn't like the idea of it. It hit him harder a little. "But.. Jessica left... and.. no one has heard from her.. This is what happens when you run from things..". He added. Cruz nodded agreeing. "She's okay?.. right?.." he asked his wife. Cruz answered "I'm sure. She's a strong woman." Jacksom sighed and pulled out. Headed to flos.

Hudson worked for a while down at he small shop. Lightning came by. More less just checked in. Said he was headed to the grave yard for a bit. Hudson just liked to keep up and make sure his dad was alright. They only had each other left it felt like. The day was almost over. Getting closer to dinner. The phone rang and Sky answered. "Hey Hudson. Don't mind if I head out early today do you?" She asked. Hudson answered "Nah. I'll probably lock up early anyway. Go on. I'll see you tomorrow." Sky nodded and hung up and grabbed her stuff and mentioned "Sorru. Vern wants to take me out to dinner and Aurora will be with the grandparents tonight." Hudson chuckled a bit and replied "Oh. Okay. Well you guys have fun." Sky answered back "Oh we plan to." She winked. "Bye!" She called and left. Hudson sighed. Missing Jessica.

But at the same time she changed. And he didn't like it. Hudson walked over to the desk. Staring at the forms. He sighed. Thinking. He grabbed it and stared. Then crinkled it up and threw it out. Hudson got into his truck and texted his dad.

 _Hudson_

 _You are back home right?_

 _Dad_

 _Yep. You closing early?_

 _Hudson_

 _Yeah. Can I come over?_

 _Dad_

 _You know you can Hud_

 _Hudson_

 _Alright. Want me to grab something from the diner?_

 _Dad_

 _Sure. Whatever is fine._

 _Hudson_

 _Alright. See you in about an hour._

Hudson drove to the diner and grabbed some food to go and headed back to his dads place. They ate and caught up a small bit. Then Lightning asked.

"Alright, So.. What's going on?" Hudson smiled a bit and sighed. Turning to a frown he said "I'm going through with the divorce.. Jessica still hasn't showed up.. it's been a month.. Is that the right choice?..". He looked to his father. He loved Jessica so much.. it was hard to let her go still.. Lightning sighed answering "Well.. I don't think she is right for you anymore.. Maybe it's best?..". Hudson nodded and asked "Is that what mom would say?" Lightning stared. Thinking. He smiled and answered "I think your mom would track her down just to put her in her place." Hudson chuckled a bit. Yeah. She probably would. Or at least make a joke about it.

"It'll be alright.." Lightning added. Hudson then asked "And.. I think I'm gonna do the race to.. might help my mind not think about this.. might be fun? Right?" Lightning replied "Maybe? But it's dangerous isn't it? I've seen the advertisements?.. You think you can..

Should?..". Hudson thought for a moment and answered "I just need something to take my mind off Jessica I think. You could come?" Lightning chuckled and answered "Oh? I guess if you wanted me to? Could be fun right?." Hudson smiled and shook his head. "Well I'm not sure about it yet. Maybe. I got a few months before the race to decide.." Hudson said as he stood up and stretched. "I'm sorry I couldn't give you grandkids sooner.." Hudson apologized. Lightning replied "Don't be? I want you to be ready and with the right girl." Hud smiled a little at that. But frowned..

He felt so hurt. He couldn't imagine himself with anyone else at this point. But who knows.. the following day he filed the papers... now he let Jessica know with messages on the phone...

 _Hudson_

 _Hey.. I've called for what seems like 50 times!?.. don't know if you're even gonna read this. But I filed the divorce papers today. It's official and I was told within six weeks should have the paper finalized.._

He stared for at least an hour before sending this message. It hurt. He set down the phone and thought for a moment. Then his phone buzzed?..

 _Jess_

 _Alright. I'm sorry it came to this. I'll always love you Hudson. Wish I known before I.. never mind. See you soon_

His heart broke... now she replied!!!? He cried a bit over this one.! And see you soon!? Before she What!? What did that mean!? He shut off his phone to keep away. Other wise he would of lost his mind calling her and texting her.. He was a free man. To an extent. A month later the papers were finalized. He cried over it. Seeing it officially over.. feeling like he made a mistake. But as broken as he felt. It would be better hopefully now..

So they had been legally separated a month. But Hudson hadn't seen Jessica in two months. Which helped on the getting over her. Kinda forced to when you can't get ahold of them. He cut off the phones. Got his own plan. Got rid of the Lamborghini of Jessica's. At first he wasn't going to and set it at the shop. But Lightning convinced otherwise. Went through the house with his dad and gathered her things up. Placing them at Jackson's home.

Hudson was at his small shop with his dad and Sky. Who was staring to show a small bump. Jackson and Cruz came by. Needing one their cars worked on anyway. Plus Jackson loved seeing his daughter. And second grand baby to be! She was about two and a half months! Sky has her blood drawn for the gender test.

Jackson walked up to his daughter who was behind he desk next to Lightning and spoke up "Hows my girl and little boy?" He winked. Sky smiled and ran around hugging her dad and replied "I'm good and your grand so or girl is good to dad!" Cruz giggled a bit. She loved that Jackson was so sweet and into being a grandpa so well. Lightning spoke up "Hoping for a boy?" Jackson answered with a smile "Well either way... but yes. I think I've had enough of the girl drama." Lightning snickered a bit. Cruz hit her husband's shoudier gently. Jackson asked with a snarl "You ever gonna stop that?" Cruz smiled and leaned on his shoulder answering with a shrug. Jackson sighed. Lightning shook his head at those two. They were fun to watch. Remind him of younger days. Hudson came up and washed his hands saying "You're all here? Good. Had something to tell you guys."

Everyone stared at Hudson. "I'm gonna do the race. The Survival league. And I want you dad and.. Jackson? To come with me as my crew?..". Jackson and Lightning stared at each other a moment. "Won't that be awkward?" Jackson asked. Hudson answered "I don't think so?.. I mean Jessica didn't just leave me?.. and I am sorry made her take that choice." Jacksom frowns and shrugged. Cruz replied "She chose that Hudson. Not you..". Hud nodded and asked "What you two old guys say? Hhibk I can kidnap you two for the two weeks of the races?" Jackson smiled answering "I don't see why not? Might be nice to have a small vacation." Lightning nodded answering "You know I would say yes." Hudson smiled and explained to Sky "Can you run the shop by yourself?" Cruz spoke up "Oh! I'll help. It'll be fun to get work on cars again for a change." Hudson smiled and said happily "Great! Thanks guys. Means a lot.. especially after everything lately..". Cruz smiled and spoke up "Ooh! You guys are gonna have a guy trip!" She said kinda excited. Jackson glared and replied "Don't call it that. We are simply going with Hudson and supporting him in this racing event." Sky added "And no offense to my sister.. but to maybe help forget her and move on.. I'm sorry but she was a b. I. T . C . H... you know?..". Jackson glared at Sky for a moment to.

 **Now I know these last few chapters been shorter! Sorry! But needing to figure out who Hudson's possible love interest is. So here's a few choices for how they maybe meet?/ who she kinda is? Choices!**

 **A navigator that he is assigned to at the race. She will be riding passenger in the car in the races. And navigating Hudson through the race. (So this girl would be smart, fearless, familiar with racing! (But she's a good?.. 6 years younger than him. Idk some guys like that)**

 **Or...**

 **Maybe the old farmers grand daughter? She needs work done to fix up her old Jeep and comes to his shop (This girl would be more a worker, not afraid to get dirty. grew up in the country life style, hunting and fishing, muddin, rodeos.. shes fun but works hard! But also.. has been married before and could be an issue)**

 **Or...**

 **Maybe you have an idea you'd like to share about who this woman should be!?**

 **Please don't forget to give me a few name ideas for this woman!? And looks to? Thanks!!!**


	25. More than friends

**So!!! It was tied back and fourth between the two women and I had you guys have a few ideas. So let's have Hudson date around maybe? Then he has a choice of which woman he would like to Have a family with? Aka you guys kinda choose for him in future chapters!!!**

Hudson and Sky were at the small shop. Sky was going over paper work. Marking some places he needed to sign. Hudson came out of the break room with some coffee. Sky pointed out "You know I think you've become addicted to coffee Hud." Hudson shrugged answering "Well If So its not to bad." Sky shook her head and spoke up "Guess what we got coming in shortly. Needs new plugs." Hudson sipped hisndrink looking at all the paperwork and asked "Hmm?" "A 1981 scrambler." Hudson eyes widened a bit and he smiled asking "Seriously? What lucky bastard owns that ride?" Sky shrugged and replied "But I told them better be careful bringing it here. You may wind up buying it." Hudson chuckled a bit and nodded.

It wasn't long a woman came in and up to Sky at the desk. "I'm here with my Jeep. Getting plugs?" Sky nodded and called out "Hudson! Jeep lady is here. Here just sigh this please. It'll be about an hour or so." The woman smiled. Hudson walked out and asked "Hey! You have the Scrambler needing plugs?" The woman nodded. She had to be around the same age as Hudson. She was wearing a white off the shoulder blouse. And right ripped jeans. The holes on the knees, and some dusty boots. Her hair was to her elbows. She had dark brown hair and brown eyes. Hudson shook her hand and said "You are a really lucky woman to have this thing! I mean it's beautiful!" The 1981 Jeep scrambler. This one was kinda of white color with orange stripes on the bottom sides and a dark brown hard top. The bed was a bit scratched up. But it was old and yet taken care of.

The woman smiled answering "Thanks. I love her like no one else. I actually am up for the spring. Helping my grandfather with his farm. And then. Is thing decided it needed to see you I guess? Everyone says your the best in town?" Hudson chuckled and corrected "I think I'm about the only mechanic in this town? But yeah I'll get itfixed up. I'm Hudson by the way." The brown eyed woman smiled and replied "Thanks. I'm Margo."

 **(Love that name thanks! Carsgeek24!)**

Sky spoke up "You're real lucky if you don't walk outa here without this guy making you an offer to buy it! He is a Jeep and truck guy." Hudson explained "I had a wrangler a while back." Margo nodded and asked "Is that brand new blue pickup outside yours then?" Hudson smiled "Yeah. Got it last month." Margo giggled and replied "Well I'd say you're the lucky one!? That thing is nice. I've never owned something that new and technically my grandpa gave me this. So... sorry. But I'd never sell." Hudson replied "oh I don't think I would dare try to part such a beautiful machine and it's driver ways. I'll have it done in?... two hours? Give or take?" Sky raised a brow. Margo smiled and said "Thanks." She waved and left.

Sky asked "What was that?" Hudson asked back "What was what?" Sky snickered a bit and said "That? I'll have it done in two hours? It won't take that long?" Hudson explained "Yeah but I'd thought I'd give her an oil change to." Sky nodded slowly and joked "You just want more time with your Jeep crush." Hudson glared and ordered "Just get back to work." Sky shrugged and joked "You remind me of your dad Hud." Hudson shook his head. Sky was her own kinda funny.

Lightning came over about an hour later. Seeing his son. Lightning looked at the Jeep. "Hey. What's this? Get a new ride?" Hudson walked out the break room and heard his dad, answering "Nope. Some lady brought it in. It's nice isn't it?" Lightning nodded and asked "Hey this race thing? Um.. do they give you the car than?" Hudson answered "Sorta. Yeah. Hey I'm glad you're coming with Dad." Lightning smiled and replied "Yeah.. well.. this is the last one to." Hudson raised a brow. "What do you mean?" He asked his father. Lightning explained "Just tired. Getting old." Hudson frowned a bit. Thinking. He shook his head and replied "I miss being a kid. I miss mom. I miss coming home to you guys? Mom cooking and you talking about what car you're fixing up here? Jessica.. things seemed complicated but really..I thinks it's harder now than ever..". Lightning frowned and patted his son's back.

It wasn't long, that about two hours later. Margo came back by. She walked in and pulled her hair to one side over her shoulder and asked "So.. I don't have to worry about you keeping my baby here right?" She joked. Hudson snickered leaning against the Jeep "Nope. She's all set. I gave an oil change to. On the house. Its not that often I come across one of these babies." Margo's brows raised and she said "Thanks!.. Hey you wanna go for a ride?" Hudson chuckled and shook his head answering "No.. I better not." Margo stepped a bit closer and whined a bit "Oh come on?.. it'll save me the time of coming here and making up things that are wrong with my ole Jeep here just to see you?" Hudson stared a moment.

Thinking.. Sky stared a bit. Lightning spoke up "You should go. Have some fun." Hudson glanced at his dad and back at Margo answering "Well.. I guess so?" Margo smiled and pointed out "You have my keys still..". Hudson chuckled "Right.. I'm gonna grab them for you." Lightning handed him the keys and snickered "Behave." Hudson glared with a smile a bit at his dad. Hudson handed Margo the keys and they got in and left. Sky asked Lightning "You know Jessica could come back?." Lightning sighed answering "Think so?" Sky frowned. She didn't know. Jessica just disappeared..

Hudson and Margo drove out a bit. "Wish I knew a good place to take her off road. Hudson snickered a bit and replied "Well.. there's this one place.. but it's over the pass?" Margo smiled and said "Well let's go!" Hudson shook his head but thought why not. The two took the Jeep off into the dirt speeding up and just having fun with it. Wasn't to long it started getting dark. Hudson was in the driver seat at this point. Margo looked at her phone and said "I guess I should get home." Hudson asked "Well.. I'll fill up your tank for you and don't worry about the bill. I got it covered." He frove nack onto the road. Margo replied "Wow. Thanks? I live with my grandpa. It's the big farm across from the old haunted ranch home."

Hudson thought for a moment and asked "Why is it haunted?"

Margo answered telling the story. "You never heard the ghost light story?" Hudson chuckled and answered "Oh I've heard that one a few times..". He thought about his dad and uncle Mater when he was still alive.. "anyways! So there's a story about how this couple who lived there. And one day the couple had a kid. But as he got older and the couple got older.. they pushed their kid away and began fighting all the time...

...so when he died.. alone.. he would go out and find couples in love and take their love for himself. Because that's all he ever wanted?...

...and in the end he roams the hills and town.. taking the love he so desperately wants as the ghost light..."

Hudson parked the Jeep at the gas station and said "That was a terrifying story.. you know I bet the person who lives there is really brave then." Margo bobbed her head and replied "Yeah or really stupid. Or creepy..". Hudson smiled and shook his head. He filled up her tank and got back in to drive over to the shop to his truck. Margo stopped him and asked "Hey? It's basically supper? Wanna grab somethin to eat with me? I had a lot of fun tonight? It doesn't have to end just yet?" Hudson glanced at the diner and thought for a moment and answered "I guess I could use a drink?" Margo smiled. Hudson parked the Jeep and they went inside. Getting a table.

Margo and Hudson ordered some beer. Chatting a bit. Ordering some burgers and onion rings to eat. Jessica rarely ate burgers. She just never grew up liking the taste all that much..

 _Nope.. stop thinking of her.. she left you.._

Margo sipped her beer and out her hair in a pony tail. They were laughing about something when a throat cleared. Hudson looked up and his eyes widened a bit as he spoke up "Oh.. um.. Jackson.. how are you?..". Jackson and Cruz stared a moment. Especially Jackson. He looked at Margo and asked "Whose your friend?" Margo waved and smiled answering "I'm Margo. Hudson just fixed my Jeep for me." Jackson nodded. Staring at Hudson he replied "Well have a good night..". Jackson and Cruz left. Hudson frowned a bit. Margo watched them leave then asked "Okay.. That was Jackson Storm? Right?" Hudson nodded and added "Yeah. My father in law. Ex. I meant ex father in law?..". It sounded weird coming out of his mouth. Margo's brows raised as she replied "I get it I do. It's odd for a while." Hudson asked "What you mean?"

"Divorce? At first.. I mean there's all this.. whose family? Whose not family anymore? You know?" She shrugged. Hudson asked "Were you married once?" Margo nodded.

"Once. And maybe this is the beer talking but. I messed it up." Hudson asked "Well maybe this is the beer talking but how? If it's alright to ask?" Margo frowned and answered "I became a drunk. Guess I didn't get over it completely.." she held up her beer and continued "He told me to stop or he'd leave.. I didn't stop and.. he left."' Hudson frowned and replied "My wife chose to build a race car instead of having a family. I still wonder what I could have done differently.. haven't seen her in months.. she left and just.. left..". Margo frowned and replied "You know what I say?.. Screw them. They left us." Margo lifted her drink and drank a bit. Hudson faked a smile. He told his wife to leave.. to choose.. but he decided to go with it and said "Yeah? Screw her." He drank to that. Margo smiled and said "Alright well. I'm not going to ever drink more than one. I'm not going back down that road. Thanks for today. It was fun getting to hang out with you." Hudson smiled.

"Yeah you to." Margo stood up and began to leave. Hudson stood up and said "Hey why don't we do this again? Not the driving in the dirt part but the um dinner part..? Sorry..I'm bad at this..". Margo smiled and nodded answering "Sure? Tomorrow night? Here at?.. six?" Hudson smiled a bit and answered "Yeah. Tomorrow night at six." Margo then asked "You want a ride to your shop truck?" Hudson's eyes widened answering "Yeah. Sorry I.. forgot." Margo giggled a bit. She seemed pretty nice.

Margo took Hudson to the truck at the shop. "So.. tomorrow night?" She asked confirming with a smile. Hudson nodded answering "Yeah." Margo waved a little at he got out her Jeep. "Bye Hudson." He waved and shut the door. She left. Hudson thought about this. Could he really move on? Hudson got into his truck. His phone buzzed.

 _Bret_

 _Hey! It's been a while and I was thinking we should catch up!? Me and some friends are going over to Nate's tonight? Wanna join?_

Bret was an old friend Hudson use to hang out. He thought about it. It could be nice to unwind. Nate's was just the bar in town. There was only two. Nate's and wheel well.

 _Hudson_

 _Sure. Count me in. I can meet y'all over there?_

 _Bret_

 _Yeah! I'll tell the guys your coming! Be ready to drink!_

 _Hudson_

 _Sure thing._

So Hudson headed out to Nate's bar. He walked in and a

Few guys greeted him from high school. Wow it had been years! "Hey Hudson! I'm glad you came man!" Bret said. Hudson smiled a little and replied following him to the seated area that had. "Yeah. Well. I'm just working a lot you know..". He sat down with Bret. There was Bret, Skyler, Jacob and two other guys he didn't know.

Jacob asked "How's it feel being free of your chain?" He winked. Hudson frowned a bit. Bret shook his head and explained "Jacob had one to many already.. How are you doing with the divorce?" Hudson sighed answering "I'm fine. It's nice to be out." Bret nodded. The guys smiled a bit. Jacob spoke up "Hey let's get some drinks!" The Guys Kinda laughed. They drank a little bit. Chatted.

The conversation did come up about Margo. "So you finally got you a new date?" Hudson nodded answering "Well I guess? Tomorrow night. It feels weird honestly." They kinda laughed about it. Jacob started getting sick. Skyler spoke up "Woah hey maybe we should get you home Jacob." Jacob ran to the bathroom. The guys kinda laughed at him. Hudson's chuckled glancing at the direction Jacob ran. Then his eyes stared... He looked over. Staring. Bret asked "Hey everything okay?" Hudson stared a moment more and answered "Yeah I just.. thought I seen Someone?..". Bret blew it off. Jacob came back out. They chatted a few minutes more before Hudson looked at the time and exclaimed "Alright Guys.. I got work in the morning.. I'm headed home. Y'all enjoy yourselves." Skyler called out "Let's do this again sometime Hud. We've missed ya!" Hudson faked a smoked and nodded. Waving and headed to the door.

He began to head out but stopped as he saw someone again.. it was who he thought?! His dad?.. but why was he at this place? His dad hated Nate's bar? Plus Lightning had his own private collection basically at wheel well if he wanted to drink? Then Hudson's eyes widened and he didn't know how to feel.. His dad was with some woman?.. really?.. She was older. Maybe the same age or a little younger? Brown red colored, short, with bangs, curly hair?.. she had on black slacks and a black blazer from what Hudson could see.. He watched them a moment. Kind of glaring and stalking at this point. Seeing his dad with this other woman?.. no way they were an actual thing though right?

Hudson watched them as they talked. He couldn't hear them though from the door and windows. They were near Some silver car. He watched as the woman placed her hand on Lightning's arm.. Making Hudson feel a little uncomfortable.. Then his eyes widened as he watched his father kiss this woman. Just a quick kiss. Not a long one. Then woman got into the car. She had on a white blouse under the blazer and some peach colored pearls. Brown eyes. Lightning said something to her and shut her car door. The woman began to leave..

 **Now! Hudson has a choice!!!??**

 **Hide away. Don't let Lightning see him** **(Hudson will just pretend he didn't see that for now. Maybe it's nothing?.. maybe it is. But for now he will leave** **it be. Bring it up another day)**

 **Or...**

 **Hudson feels like his father has cheated on his mother in a way and steps out confronting his father. (He's a bit upset and suprised and possibly hurt, honestly he's just down right confused by what he saw!?)**


	26. Moving on can hurt

Hudson stepped out as his father turned. They stared at each other a moment. Hudson looked angry with his brows lowered and stare. Lightning sighed and asked "Suppose you are gonna want to know what that was huh?" Hudson snarled "Who was that? Why did you kiss her?" Lightning frowned a little thinking how to say this and answered "She's just a friend." Hudson raised a brow and got kinda rude as he snarled "You don't kiss just friends?" Lightning rolled his eyes and explained "Alright.. this is why I didn't tell you? You would start making a big deal of it.." Hudson replied "I'm not? I'm just concerned that my dad is?.. sleeping around?.. and you're some old rich guy? She's just gonna try taking your money?" Lightning snarled back "Gee that's nice to think of your dad like that.." Just listening so honestly Hudson might shut up. Hudson continued "Are you really sleeping with her?" Lightning glared and asked

"You really want me to answer that?" Hudson snarled "No.. just.. how could you do that? What about mom? This isn't right?" Lightning shook his head and took a deep breath and explained "Hudson it has been four?months sense your mother passed okay? And"- "So that makes it okay!? What if the media saw you with this woman?!" Lightning had enough and raised his voice "Why do you think I'm out here?! And don't you dare play your mother as a card in this! I love Sally and no one will ever take her place but she is gone! And I haven't been alone in over forty years!? I'm not use to it." Hudson replied "Well I come over all the time? I keep checking on you?" Lightning smiled a bit and explained further

"And that's really nice of you.. but it's not the same Hudson." Hudson frowned. He never saw his dad with someone else and it hurt a little. Lightning continued "Besides... it's just friends.. She knows this and It's nothing serious..". Hudson didn't know if that made it better or worse right now. "Okay..." Hudson muttered. Lightning nodded and asked "What are you doing out here?" Hudson answered feeling stupid "Just out with a few friends. I was leaving and saw that..". Lightning replied "I'll come by the shop in the morning Okay?" Hudson nodded and Lightning began to leave but stopped and added "Hudson...". Hudson looked at his father who continued "No one will ever take your mothers place. I can't love someone like that again." Hud frowned. Feeling kinda like a jerk.. "Night Hudson." Lightning left "Night dad..". Hudson left to.

The following morning Hudson did his morning routine. Getting some coffee, grabbing his keys.. But he stopped and and ran up stairs. He was pulled to the bed side table. He opened the drawer. The photo of him and Jessica. He just wished he could talk to her.. get answers. But he knew the answer already.. she wanted to race. She wanted that stupid car.. Who knows if she ever even got it to!?

Hudson headed to the shop. Sky was outside waiting. "Morning Hud." She greeted. He noticed she had a baby magazine with her. Some baby nursery designs.

"Find out what it is yet?" Hudson asked with a smile. Sky smiled answering "Actually yes! I can't wait to tell the family tonight over dinner." Hudson smiled letting Sky in first. He knew if Jessica didn't leave. He would have been finding out tonight. "So what is it?" He asked. Sky walked over to the desk and answered a bit giggly "Well.. here are the names.. Astrid for a girl.. and Storm for a boy. What you think?" Hudson answered leaning at the desk "Cute names. I think Jackson will love the boy idea. So which is it?" Sky shook her head and asked "I'll tell you but first i wanna know how your little Jeep crush drive went?" Hudson chuckled answering "Just drove and went to flos that night and talked. Then that's it."

Sky asked with a brow raised "That's it? Just ended?" Hudson bobbed his head and added "Well.. I do have a date tonight with her." Sky smiled and asked "Ooh.. Really? Gonna be all fancy?" "No. Just going to the diner again. Casual." Sky nodded. Hudson asked "Do you think guys still.. Do things.. in later age?" Sky raised a brow more now and asked confused "Um?.. not sure?.. guess you could ask my dad? Or your da-Oh!?.. oh my gosh... is your dad seeing someone?" Hudson sighed answering "I don't know exactly.. I saw him with this woman last night and he says it's just friends.."

Sky asked "Well? Could it be just friends?" Hudson hesitated answering "I guess? But they kissed?..". Sky smiled and laughed a little saying "Oh my gosh! Mr McQueen has a girlfriend." Hudson glared and snarled "No. he doesn't. Don't say that to him either." Sky agreed not to. Hudson then asked "So Astrid or Storm?" Sky smiled answering "Okay.. so.. It's.." she stopped as the door opened. It was only Lightning. Hudson spoke up "Hey dad." Lightning smiled a bit and waved as he layed his jacket on the bench. Hudson spoke up "Alright well.. I'm getting to work." Sky watched Hudson wall off. She stared at Lightning smiling. Lightning stared at her. A little confused. He asked "Why are you lookin at me like that?"

Sky smiled answering "Nothing. Hudson has a date tonight." Lighthing raised his brows asking "Really?" Sky nodded saying "A Jeep girl." Lightning sighed. Thinking about last night. He didn't mean to upset his son.

Lightning walked over to Hudson who was getting some tools out and asked. "Hey?.. we are okay right?" Hudson stared a moment before answering "Yeah? Ofcorse dad. I just.. I was being selfish last night. I'm glad you're?.. getting out.. I just felt a little.. uncomfortable..". Hudson thought a moment and asked "Really just friends?." Lightning answered firmly "Just friends.". Lightning began to help Hudson get some tools out. "Ready to start packing for the races?" Lightning asked his son. Hudson nodded with a smile and said "Actually Yeah. I think it would be good to get a break from everything here." Lightning smiled. It would be for Hudson. After everything Jessica had put him through.

Hudson spoke up "oh! Sky knows what her baby is." Lightning and Hudson looked at Sky who noticed and asked "You talking about me?" Hudson chuckled and answered "Yeah. What's the baby?" Sky smiled and walked over answering. "Okay.. So?.. you know he names are Astrid and Storm? Well.. okay! It's a boy!" Lightning smiled and he and Hudson congratulated Sky on her baby boy. Storm. Jackson would be thrilled.

The hours went by slowly. Hudson left earlier to clean up for his date with Margo.

He drove over. Seeing the Jeep parked there. She was there earlier. Hudson walked in and saw her at a table. He sat down and she smiled greeting "Hey! Glad I didn't scare you away with my being a drunk story." Hudson smiled and replied "Nah it's cool. But.. I am curious if its alright to ask? What made you drink?" Margo placed her hands on the table and explained "That's.. more for closer people to know.. sorry." Hudson replied "No it's okay. I really shouldn't have asked. So? How was your day?" Margo smiled and began to talk about her day at the farm with her grandpa. Hudson knew him. Just didn't know he had a grand daughter. Who looked this .. good to.. her hair was braided back. She had on a grey t shirt with the Americana flag on it and cute boot cut jeans. Some boots. A gold bracelet and ear rings.. her brown eyes highlighted by her brown and green make up.

"So what do you do? I know you use to race?.. What was that life like?" She asked. Hudson smiled and started to describe his life racing. How he started right out of high school. Traveling for the rally series. He looked pretty nice himself. Wearing an blue short sleeve button up, tan jeans. He cleaned up nice. His gold blonde hair and blue eyes.

Margo laughed at a few things Hudson said. Like when he described his childhood a bit with his uncle Mater. Some of the things his dad and him did. Margo asked more personally then.. "So?.. How long were you married?" Hudson sighed answering "Four years. Maybe closer to five really but didn't make it to that mark." Margo frowned and said "I'm sorry. I was married for four. That last year was terrible." She felt more comfortable. Hudson stopped her grabbing her hand and said "Don't worry. You don't have to tell me. But I'm here if you wanna vent." Margo smiled. This guy was sweet. "Hey, why don't I take you someplace." Margo raised a brow asking "Is that suppose to be a way to get me into your house?" Hudson blushed a bit and explained "no!?.. no.. I'm don't wanna sleep with you. Not that I wouldn't!? But.. no!? No?.. that's..". He stopped. Fumbling over his words. Feeling embarrassed and stupid now. Margo laughed and asked "You haven't gone out much yet? Have you?" Hudson still blushing a bit shook his head faking a smile and laugh. Margo giggled and grabbed his hand "Alright. Let's go mister mysterious. But I better not need to use my taser or my gun."

Hudson raised a brow and asked "You have a gun and a taser?" Margo raised her brows and nodded. Hudson took a deep breath and the two walked out to her Jeep. She wanted to take hers so she would feel more comfortable. Hudson told her where to go.

They pulled up to the falls. Where his parents took him. Where he took Jess a few times. He stared to think maybe it wasn't the smartest idea but too late now!?

Margo parked the Jeep and the two of hem got out. The sunset made the place look beautiful. The falls sounded amazing. It was really nice.. Margo spoke up "This place is beautiful.." her eyes lit up a bit. Hudson snickered "Well. Most people say that." Margo glanced at Hudson. "Should have brought a six pack." She joked. Hudson thought about that. Weird joke.. Hudson decided to mention "I'm leaving next week.. Got this race I accepted. I don't wanna start and finish things so quickly.. You're a nice girl? And seem great. I just don't wanna say something and wind up leaving for two weeks and something change.." Margo grabbed his hand and pulled him down near her and sat next to him. "It's fine Hudson. I mean?.. do you wanna?.. go out again?" Hudson stared at her eyes. Not sure.

He answered "I think so?" He chuckled a bit "I'm sorry I'm.. not use to this anymore." Margo smiled and stared at the falls. Hudson asked "Would you like to go out again?" Margo stared at him and leaned up and kissed his lips gently and quick. Hudson closed his eyes and as she pulled away he began to push back toward her. Margo put her hand up and stopped him pressing against his chest. His.. Wow. Muscular chest.. "Woah cowboy!.. not ready for that much.. just.. thought I'd answer with a kiss..". She blushed. Hudson chuckled and replied "I'm sorry. It's been a while." Margo joked "Don't worry. Who knows what could happen Wednesday night?" Hudson raised a brow and asked "Did you just set a date?" Margo shrugged answering "Well you did ask me if I'd like to go out and I just kissed you?" Hudson smiled and nodded saying

"Alright. Wednesday night. Six again? But this time I'll pick you up? I know where your grandfathers farm is. Across from the haunted ranch home right?" He joked. Margo smiled and nodded and stood up "Can't Wait." Hudson smiled and asked "But.. think I could get your number?" Margo grabbed out her phone and unlocked it. "Yeah ofcorse here." They exchanged numbers and Margo drove back to the diner for Hudson to get his truck.

"Night Hudson." She smiled as he got out. Hudson smiled and said "Night Margo..". He shut her door and she drove off. Hudson had to think. If he could really do this.. it felt odd. Different. But.. better with her than overthinking about Jessica. Who still hadn't showed up.

 _Meanwhile at the old McQueen home.._

Lightning began to shuffle his pants back on. Kenzie was wearing one of his old button ups for the moment.

"My son knows about us now.." Lightning decided to mention. Kenzie asked "Oh? You finally tell him?" Lightning sighed and explained "Actually he saw us at the bar..". Kenzie raised her brows and walked over to Lightning who was sitting on the end of the bed. "Guess we should have come back here again huh?" She giggled a bit and brushed up his hair as she replied "Well if he knows than maybe we should all have a nice dinner. Sit down and talk." Lightning rolled his eyes and explained "I don't think Hudson would like that. He's going through a tough spot right now. Misses his mom.. Supposedly on a date tonight." Kenzie sat down next to Lightning and asked "Oh?.. might be a good thing though? I mean after you have told me what Jessica had done. Sounds like he could use a little change." Lightning raised a brow. Thinking.

Kenzie leaned forward and kissed Lightning's cheek and said softly "I should be getting home..". She layed her head on Lightning's shoulder. Lightning offered "You want me to drive you? I'm sorry.. I'd offer you to stay but." - "i can't stay? We have a good thing going? Let's not ruin it and take that next step. We both aren't ready for that." She explained. They had been seeing each other but not officially. They never stayed over at each other's homes long. Didn't have any romantic dinners just hung out some and went to the bar for chats and drinks and occasionally made it to the bedroom a few times. Lightning answered "Yeah. Thanks for just being understanding Kenzie." The old woman smiled. Her brown eyes and brown curly hair. Her pale wrinkled skin. She looked good though for her age. Just a little younger than Lightning.

"I better get home.. Come on. You're driving. My eyes at night are the worse." Lightning chuckled a bit and finished getting dressed to take Kenzie home.

 **Okay!' Thought I'd give Lightning someone. As a start. So we see kinda who Margo is. But this choice is for future chapters again! This is about Jessica Storm! She's gonna play a part here soon. Which is it! And that will also lead to different ways she will act and be etc.. Now if you remember she said wish I knew before .. to Hudson. But!** **here's the choices!**

 **Jessica has been tying to sabotage the races and robo cars. She's not really wanted at races because she brings trouble. The security know to look out for her. The car building thing hasn't worked out exactly.. and she is just trying to stop these changes in racing by stopping the cars.**

 **Or...**

 **Jessica is a racer, She has been back at racing and trying to create savirtaran herself by in a way "getting to know her enemies". By racing these new vehicles she knows what to put into savirtaran.**


	27. Margo

Hudson pulled up in his truck at Margo's grandfathers farm. He knew the man a little. He helped him with some small repairs around the farm a few times. Also fixed the old mans farm truck and tractor a few times. Hudson knocked on the old small door. The old man answered "Hudson! Hey there son. Wait a minute are you Margo's date?" "I believe so sir?." Hudson answered. The farmer held up his finger and called out "Margo! Hudson's here!" Hudson smiled a bit and asked "How you doing Mr. Ferguson?" The man smiled answering "Well my old truck is misfiring I believe again. Might need yer help on it sometime." Hudson happily offered "Sure. I can come over sometime maybe tomorrow? I got a race I'm leaving for this next week. So have to make sure nothing else brakes down while I'm gone sir." Mr Ferguson smiled and nodded. Margo came to the door.

"Hey Hudson." She was wearing a cute off the shoulder black dress that cut at the knees, some tall pointed toed brown boots, her hair done up all wavy down her shoulders. Hudson smiled and complimented. "Wow? You look good." Margo smiled and replied "You look pretty handsome yourself." Hudson was wearing a red raced shirt and jeans with his boots. Mr Ferguson mentioned speaking to his grand daughter "You didn't tell me that Hudson was your date? He lives right across here and comes over and fixes things for me time to time. He's the one that sold me the land." Margo's eyes widened and asked "Wait he lives in the old ranch home?..". Hudson smiled as she realized that story she told him was his house!.. Ferguson spoke up

"Alright you two have fun. Should I expect you back home tonight or you two make arrangements?" Hudson's face blushed as Margo answered "Um.. that's you know?.. I'm sure I'll be back home here grandpa." The man nodded and shook Hudson's hand. "Alright be safe." He shut the door.

Margo and Hudson got into his truck. Margo's face was a bit pale and she quickly explained "Hey I didn't know you were the guy who lived in the ranch home.. I'm so sorry. I thought some old geezer lived there? honest!" Hudson chuckled and replied "It's fine. No worries. You really do look beautiful." Margo smiled and thanked her date.

Margo asked "May I?" She meant the radio. If she could mess with it. Hudson answered "Be my guest." She smiled and began to find something country to listen to.

Jessica never really liked it much.. Hudson did. And so did Margo. Margo began to somewhat dance a bit in the seat. Hudson found it amusing and cute. They made it to the diner. Hudson and Margo sat down and Hudson decided to ask some other things. "What kinda work did you do before moving here with your grandad?" Margo and Hudson ordered drinks. Beer and soda. Margo answered "I was actually a school teacher. But then I had my.." she stopped and frowned. Hudson asked "Then your drinking problem?" Margo sighed and explained "Well I guess it won't hurt. And it might feel good to get it off my chest. I had a miscarriage. I got really depressed and drank and drank until I pushed my husband away..". Hudson frowned and replied "I'm sorry. That's awful."

Hudson asked "How far along were you? No.. I'm sorry. Never mind." Margo shrugged and answered "It doesn't hurt to talk about as much anymore. I was seven months. I think what hurts more now is how I was an idiot and let it destroy me and pushed my husband away." Hudson sighed. He wondered if Jessica regretted leaving.. guess not sense she never came back..

 _Nope.. stop. Jessica obviously didn't want you.._

Hudson felt the heart ache coming. He needed to get out of here. Margo noticed. "Hey wanna get something to eat? I'm stareved." Hudson stared at Margo. He needed to try and push through to move on. He faked a smoked and nodded. The two ordered. Food came and they ate a bit more. Margo asked "So you like working at a car shop?" Hudson swallowed answering "Yeah I do. I love getting to work on all old cars mostly. Sports cars. The off road ones are the most fun I think." Margo smiled finishing up her meal. Margo asked "So here's a random question. If you get on a plane and go anywhere in the world? Where would you go?" Hudson thought a moment. Part of him wanted to answer wherever Jessica was. But after thinking he answered "I think I'd be right here. I love this town. Seems like I do my best here." Margo rolled her eyes and replied

"Well I would go to New York. Just once. One day. And I couldn't drive. I'd lose it." Hudson chuckled a bit. Margo was funny. Then she asked "So is racing what you're most passionate about?" Hudson sighed jinking and answered "Sure. I think so anyway." He shrugged a bit. Margo raised a brow and replied "Doesn't seem like you are that much by that shrug? I'm guessing you like country music based on the ride over here." Hudson smiled answering "Yeah I do." Margo asked a few other things. "What's your favorite food? Do you cook?" Hudson smiled answering "I don't know and yes I did before. Lately I just.. I don't know. Have no one to cook for I guess." He stared at Margo. Margo mentioned "Maybe you can cook for me sometime?" Hudson stared. Thinking about that. "Yeah.. maybe one day."

So they left getting into the truck. Margo spoke up thanking Hudson "Hey I had a good night." Hudson smiled and drove out of town toward the back roads. It was easy sense she was staying with her grandfather right across the street from his home. Margo also mentioned again "I'm sorry about saying your house was haunted again to." Hud chuckled and replied "It's fine I promise. Maybe it is? Who knows?" He joked. Margo rolled her eyes and placed her hand on top of his in the seat. Hudson didn't pull away. But he wasn't sure about it. Then Margo's hand moved over to his thigh as she played with the radio stations again. Hudson glanced at her hand on him for a moment. But continued to drive.

"Not many good songs on huh?" She said. Hudson faked a smile when she glanced at him. She finally stuck to an old country song. "Luke Bryan?" Hudson asked. Margo smiled and nodded "um yeah? Like he's awesome!?" Hudson chuckled and gave his opinion "He's old?" Margo smiled explained "All the great county artist are old?" Hudson smiled and shook his head. They drove a bit more. Margo asked "So this has that auto drive feature? Ever used it?" Hudson sighed answering "Nope. Not yet."

Margo asked "Do you know how it works?" Hudson explained "Well the guy at the dealership said I turn it on. Set the gps and press the cruise button and it drives itself." Margo nodded slowly and asked "Wanna show me?" He stared at her a moment then shrugged. And pressed the button. "Alright.. driverless control is on.." he set the gps "Don't know your granddads address but.. across from mine so we will type in home.." the gps was set. "Now the light comes on and here we go." He pressed cruise and let go of the wheel slowly. The truck was driving itself. It slowed a little because Hudson was driving a bit over the speed limit.

Hudson seemed suprised "Wow?! That's actually kinda cool!?" Margo replied "Hey makes it safer to be tired and drink while driving.. other... things to.." she said as she slid her hand up his thigh.. Hudson stared at her a moment. Her brown eyes.. He glanced at the road. Kinda unsure about this.. he never tried the driverless feature. "Hudson.." Margo said softly. Hudson felt a bit nervous as she gently pulled his face toward hers and leaned forward. She kissed him softly.. and pulled away slowly biting his lower lips.. Hudson closed his eyes and pulled her face back in kissing her passionately for a few minutes.

The truck came to a stop.. Beeping a few times to remind the driver it reached its destination. Hudson and Margo were to busy making out to realize it honestly. Margo undid her seat belt and then Hudson's. Continuing to kiss him passionately when they both jumped at a voice! "Vehicle has reached desired destination. Please, take control of your vehicle and thank you for using Ford driverless controls." Margo laughed a bit catching her breath. "Did you know the truck could talk!?" Hudson laughed leaning on his door "Nope.. not til now..". He smiled at her. Margo took a deep breath and said "Should.. probably take me home..". Hudson nodded and got into his seat properly and took Margo to the farm.

"I had a good night.. thanks Hudson." She said with a smile and got out. Hudson waved. Watching her go into the house. Then left back to his own home.

The following day Hudson went over to work on Ferguson's truck. Just seeing what's wrong with it mostly. Had his own computer to plug in. Ferguson watched Hudson mess with the truck. Margo came out. "Oh? Hudson? I didn't know you'd be here this early?" Hudson glanced over at Margo. She was wearing a plaid red button up and some jeans with her boots. Her hair up in a high pony tail. Ferguson spoke up "Alright Margo stop distracting the boy.. I want my truck fixed." He smiekd at his granddaughter. Margo smiled and replied "Alright. Hey I'll go get some drinks." Hudson smiled a bit watching her go back inside. He sighed and explained to the old farmer

"Well spark plugs are fine. But I need to replace the coils. Which is normal. It's old. Needs a few things. Bring it in sometime today and I can have it done before I take off."

Ferguson nodded and shook Hudson's hand and thanked him. "Thank you Hudson. You know if you ever need anything just ask. You do so much around for me. It's the least I can do." Hudosn smiled "Thanks Mr Ferguson." Margo walked out with some tea. "Well.. thanks Margo. I gotta get to my shop though. I'll text you sometime."

He said to Margo as he sipped some of his tea she gave him. Ferguson went inside. Margo walked up closer and asked "Am I gonna get to see you before you leave?" Hudson smiled and set his drink on the truck hood answering "I don't know?.. Do you?.. want to?" He kinda wanted to see her once more to before he'd be gone for two entire weeks..

Margo nodded and grabbed his belt pulling him closer. Hudson explained "I really need.. should get to the shop. But.. I'll see what we can do sometime. Plus if I wanna get your grandads truck fixed before I go.. I'll be a little more busy.." Margo frowned and sighed. She wanted to see him. But she replied "I understand and my Grandad really does need his truck up and going smoothly to run around the field. I'd use mine but he kinda forbids the Jeep in the field as ironic as that sounds.." Hudson chuckled a bit. He really wouldn't be able to see her unless he didn't fix the mans truck.. Margo sighed and added "Anyways. Text me? Maybe we can figure something out." Hudson nodded and turned around to leave to his big blue four door. He stared a moment then turned around and stopped Margo from going inside and offered.

"What if I let him borrow my truck for the two weeks?" Margo stared a moment and asked "Can't do that?.. You for real?" Hudosn glanced at his truck and answered. "Uh?.. Yeah? Can't hurt right? It's no problem. I mean it's gonna be just sitting here anyway?" Margo smiled and thanked him "Alright I'll.. see what my grandpa thinks? Thanks Hudson. That's real sweet." Hudson smiled and replied "Alright well i gotta get to work." They said their goodbyes and Hudosn went on to work at his shop.

It wasn't long the next few days. Margo was busy helping around the farm. Hudosn between the shop and preparing for the race. Hudosn and Margo texted late at night here and there.

 _Margo_

 _Hey! My grandpa agreed to borrow your truck if the offer still stands?_

 _Hud_

 _Yeah! Great. Means we can have one more date before I head out? If you would like to?_

 _Margo_

 _Yeah I'd love to? The diner again?_

 _Hud_

 _I don't know?.. how about Wheel well?_

 _Margo_

 _Isn't that a little nicer?_

 _Hud_

 _Yeah. Might be nice?_

 _Margo_

 _Alright!_

They called and chatted

Margo picked up her phone and answered

"Hudson! How was your day?"

 _Great. Gonna switch the trucks out in the morning. I'll drive your grandpas to the shop. Be headed out in a few days. Gonna be busy packing up._

"I am probably gonna miss you."

 _Really?_

"Well I'll be busy though. With the cattle and working around the house. I'll be fine."

 _Yeah well. It's just two weeks._

"Yep. Two weeks."

But the night before Hudson, Lightning and Jackson would leave for the races. Margo asked Hudson a question that made him debate what to answer texting..

 _Margo_

 _Good luck at the race. I'll be sure to watch this race. Usually I'm not into it but. I'll make an exception._

 _Hud_

 _Thanks! You don't have to watch just cause of me though._

 _Margo_

 _It's alright. Might be interesting. Plus I'll have something to brag about if I go to the bar. You three be safe traveling. Okay?_

 _Hud_

 _Yeah ofcorse._

 _Margo_

 _And you be safe racing. I heard of these races.. heard of people getting hurt pretty badly.._

 _Hud_

 _I know. I'll be fine. You just take care of my truck ;)_

 _Margo_

 _Oh ofcorse! Lol! Can I ask you something though? About his thing we got going?_

 _Hud_

 _Sure_

 _Margo_

 _Are we like a couple? Dating?_

 _Hud_

 _Are you asking if I'm your boyfriend?_

 _Margo_

 _Yeah.. if your not ready for that it's cool. But I was wondering.._

Hudson debates what to say..

 **I know I was going to make Hudosn try a few dates but he has this opti n here first!? So!!?? Does Hudosn make Margo his official girlfriend!?**

 **Yes.**

 **Or...**

 **Not yet.**


	28. The races

Hudson debates what to answer. Thinking. Was he ready for a relationship? To trust another woman? Margo?.. finally he texted back

 _Hud_

 _Hold on. Can you go wait outside for me?_

 _Margo_

 _Sure? But now I'm bringing a shot gun.._

 _Hud_

 _Don't shoot_

Hudson grabbed the keys to the old truck. He drove over across the street basically. He parked the truck. Headlights toward the porch where Margo was sitting with a shotgun. Wearing a long sleeve red sweat shirt that was long over her butt. Hudson got out and walked over to the porch. Margo stood up and asked "So?.. why did you want me out here?"

Hudson smiled and took her shoulders and explained answering "Mostly because if we are gonna be official? I wanna ask you right." He smiled. Margo was a bit confused but liked where this was going. Hudson knelt down on one knee and Margo grabbed her gun and snarled "Don't make me use this." Hudson chuckled and asked "It's okay. Margo? Will you be my girlfriend? For the next?.. year or so at least?" Margo shook her head and asked with a giggle "Man don't do that! I thought you were gonna do something stupid!? Is this your idea of being cute and funny?" Hudson stood up answering "Maybe? So what do you say? Are we?.. can I go around bragging bout my hot new girlfriend?" Margo set the gun down.

Leaning it against the chair she was sitting in and answered grabbing Hudson's hands "Yes. But don't you dare kneel down again!" She pinched his arm! Hudson whined "Ow!.. Okay." "Just kiss me you fool." Margo said in an annoyed kinda tone. Hudson smiled and leaned down and kissed her lips softly. "You be careful traveling Hud." Margo said releasing him. Hudson nodded and replied "Night Margo." She waved and said the same back "Night." Parting ways for the next two weeks.

Hudson went to his bedroom. Straight to bed. Needing the rest for the long trip..

Lightning, Jackson, and Hudson headed out that morning. Flying over to Washington. That's where these races were held. When they would get there. They were to first check in their hotel. Then head to the track in the morning for registration, check, and assignment. So that's exactly what they did. Checked in the hotel, They shared the two bedroom hotel room. Hudson and Lightning just shared a bed. It wasn't really that weird honestly.

The morning came and the three of them headed to the track to have Hudson register for the races. They were dropped off by a self driving limo. Jackson was the last out. "Wow. That was different. Never had a car drive me to a track?.." Jackson kinda snarled. Hudson pointed out the registration tent. "Come on. Right over there." Hudson began to take out his invite when Jackson noticed some nerdy looking man with glasses and a green polo point at the three of them... Jackson coughed and said "Think we got company.." Lightning and Hudson glanced as they noticed three security officers coming. Lightning replied "Relax. I'm sure it's protocol?" He smiled. Pretty sure of himself. One of the officers didn't even ask anything and yanked Hudson around and cuffed him. Lightning yelled "Hey! What's that for!?" The second Officer put his hand on Lightning's shoulder and answered "Security check Mr. McQueen." Lightning's brow raised. The third officer grabbed Jackson's wrists and began to cuff him. Jackson's brows lowered and he snarled "Hey! This is definitely not protocol!?" The second officer spoke up "I need you all to come with me."

Jackson snarled "Hey!? Why doesn't champ here get cuffed!?" The officer didn't answer but did grab Lightning's arm tightly and pulled him along. The first one pulled Hudosn along and the third with Jackson. Jackson snarled "Watch it punk! Just cause your security doesn't mean I won't drop you!" Lightning sighed and rolled his eyes. Jackson was gonna make this situation worse..

They were brought inside the registration tent and sat down. Lightning in the middle of Jackson and Hudson. They stared at the officers before a man walked in. Whoever he was, he was in charge. The man spoke up "I apologize for this.. it's just we can't take any chances.. search them please." The officers pulled Jackson up first. Jackson yelled "This is not okay! I will have you sued!" Hudson spoke up asking "Chances for what?.."

The officers found Jackson was clean and took off the cuffs. Next they pulled up Lightning as the man explained. "You all were once apart of Jessica Storms team? Correct? Fathered her?.. Father in law?.. married her?...". Lightning was clean and sat down. Then they searched Hudson. Jackson asked "You've seen my daughter?" His heart beat faster.. he hadn't seen her sense the night she left! He worried about her constantly! He missed his daughter! His little girl! The man answered. "No. I haven't myself. But she isn't someone we would want to see around these races." Jackson asked "What do you mean?.. she was invited to I thought?" Lightning and Hudson glared at him a bit. Jackson shrugged adding "She was?" Hudson was clean and they took off his cuffs.

The man shook each mans hand and introduced himself. "William Aire. I am co managing this race. Jessica Storm was invited as a trap. She keeps showing to our races. Tampering with the cars. The technology behind them. She sabotages the races and cars. We had to make sure you three weren't affiliated with her screams.. I'm so sorry." Jackson frowned. Was she that far gone?.. he started to regret sending her away... Lightning must have noticed his regret and pain as he put his hand on Jackson's shoulder supportively.

Hudson asked "You mean she follows the races?" William replied "Oh yes. And destroys property, steals things, cost me millions!? I can't have you adding to these problems. You were invited because your a good racer Hudson." The man frowned and glared at Jackson sighing "But if we knew you'd be bringing.. Miss Storms father?..". Jackson glared a bit. He hated this William man already a lot. "I'm not sure him being here is a smart choice on your part.." William explained. Jackson opened his mouth to say something but Hudson spoke up "He won't be a problem. I trust him sir..". Jackson kept it shut after hearing that.

William nodded and replied "Alright. Be safe out there. Lets get you set up. Here's your number. Your keys. Now a autonomous car, or robo car you know them as will be assigned to your car. What happens is it will be programmed to do everything it can to stop you. It's dirty and dangerous racing. Again, be safe." Hudson nodded taking the papers. "Sign here. In case anything should happen to you during the races. This is just legal stuff." Hudson stared at it a moment.. unsure. He took a deep breath. Lightning spoke up "You don't have to race..". Hudson glanced at his dad. Now he wanted to stay. He wanted to see Jessica. Get answered.. why she really wanted this life more than what he was giving her.. "No I do." Hudson said and sighed his name.

This was more now an excuse to catch Jessica somehow. He just needed to see her once. He hadn't seen her sense he shut the bathroom door that two months ago..

So the three headed to the cars. Looking for his number. 7. Number seven.. They stopped coming to the car parked in a slot. All the cars were kinda lined up next to each other. His car was white with an orange bolt across he side. A lightning bolt. The trim above the door had his last name. _McQueen._ "Wow. Looks good.." Hudson muttered aloud. It was a custom built stock car. A mix between a dirt and nascar. The speedometer topped at 300. Hudosn didn't know they made driver vehicles at that speed? But these guys partnered with Daniels. Who some how found a way to get his robo cars to 321.

"Hudson!" A voice called. Hudson turned and there at the car next to him was a familiar racer.. Black messy long hair. Brown eyes. Kinda curvy. She had a purple red lips. Big eye lashes.. whonwas She again. The woman walks over and kissed Hudson's cheek. Confusing him a little. "How are we?" She asked in an accent.. Italian? Maybe!? Yes! "Valentina! Okay!.. hey yeah I'm doing well. So you're racing?" Miss Bernoulli smiled and nodded answering.

"Si, But ofcorse. I am a good racer." Hudson smiled and introduced "Oh! This is my dad.. not sure if you remember these two and this is Jackson." Valentina smiled and replied "Si, Senor McQueen and Storm. I wish you luck Hudson. Where is your wife?" Jackson and Lightning couldn't help starting a bit at Hud as he answered "Actually we didn't work out.. But I'm glad to be here." He faked a smile. Valentina raised a brow but nodded slowly. "Well a good luck Hudson McQueen." She said brushing his shoulder. "Will you be attending the party tonight?" Valentina asked. Hudson thought about it.. Lightning grabbed his son's other shoulder and answered "Yeah. He could relax a bit." Hudson shrugged off both their hands and answered "Sure why not?" Valentina nodded and replied "See you this evening than." She walked away.

Hudson asked his father "Don't do that please.. I can handle myself..." Hudson walked off. Lightning frowned a bit. Hudson didn't mean to scorn rudely. But he only had one thing.. one person.. one woman.. on his mind at he moment that he just wanted one moment with..

So Hudson went to this party. Along with his father and Jackson. Picked up by the white Mercedes driverless limo. Still pretty cool. During the ride over. Jackson decided to ask. "How many other racers are here again?"

Hudson answered sitting in the tan leathered car "Um.. forty something?" Jackson nodded. Hudson asked his dad "So exactly who was she?" Hudson seemed on edge. Lightning sighed and growled "Here? Really? We are doing this now?" Hudson asked "You don't wanna talk to me about it? I just want to know?!" Jackson grabbed some of the champagne sitting on some ice and drank himself some. Ignoring these two a moment. Lightning snarled back "It's not really your business." Hudson snarled "It is to? What does she mean for me?" Lightning rolled his eyes explaining "You're an adult? It means nothing to you. Told you it's just friends." Hudson asked "You can't be just friends? That.. that is not you?" Jackson's raised a brow and butted in "Woah Wait? your doing the just friends bit?" Lightning glared and scolded "Alright enough. Drop it." Jackson drank his drink. Pretending he didn't here that really.

They three of them headed into the party. It was huge. You had the racers and the few people they each brought. Plus the press and the owners and hosts! There was hundreds of people here.

Lightning and Hudson and Jackson all sat down at some table. Jackson went up to get some drinks. Hudson asked his dad while he was gone "Do you think we will see Jessica?" Lightning thought a moment answering "I hope not honestly. She's just made a mess for everyone." Hudson frowned. "I'll be right back.." he said and walked away. Getting through the crowd. Jackson came back and set down the three drinks asking "Where's Hud?" Lightning sighed answering "Getting over your daughter I believe." Jackson sighed and spoke up a little more "Look.. Lightning I'm sorry.. I don't support any of this? That my.. Jessica has done to Hudson..".

Lightning nodded and replied "I know.. I'm sorry. I guess it's been hard for you and Cruz to huh?" Jackson's eyes widened answering "You bet! When she walked out and left? She didn't just leave Hudson behind? She left us and her sister? You know Jessica hasn't even contacted us once sense? I mean how are you suppose to deal with that? She leaves everyone who has given her everything?... I failed her.." he muttered at the end there. Lightning frowned and explained "I'm sorry Jackson. I never thought about it before from your view.. I'm truly sorry." Jackson shrugged and drank some.

It was quiet for a moment, "So... You been seeing someone?" Jackson asked. Lightning glared a moment but felt like venting a bit answering "Yes.. but it's not anything serious. I can't move on so quick. Hudson is just hurt by it? Thinking maybe it is to soon..". Jackson snickered "Tell your son to suck it up. It's your relationship?" Lightning didn't reply to that one. Instead he changed the direction "How are things at home? How's Cruz?" Jackson's brows lowered and snarled "Fine!? Why? Think something off?!" Lightning raised a brow and said "Well now I do?" Jackson rolled his eyes. There was somewhat. Jackson glared at Lightning a moment then answered "Maybe things aren't exactly great.. Rather certain things haven't been and it's frustrating. That's all." Lightning wasn't 100 percent what Jackson meant but kinda guessed.

"You mean in bed?" Lightning asked. Jackson answered rudely "Yeah maybe." Lightning raised hisnnrows suprised a little. But sighed and drank a little more his drink. Hudson returned with some shots. Jackson asked "Well.. what we have here?" Hudson answered "Well I asked the bartender for something good and he asked if I meant the real good stuff? So this is what we got." He shrugged. Jackson snarled "If it's alcohol I'll drink it." And with that he scarfed the entire glass down quick. Slamming the empty glass on the table. Lightning glared a bit. Hudson smelled it first. Jackson almost choked asking "Did you just smell it?" Hudson just stared confused. Not sure if he did something wrong. Lightning pushed the glass away and said "I'm not drinking that. I barely drink this nasty beer you got us Jackson." Jackson shrugged and grabbed the shot and exclaimed "More for me then."

He took the shot and drank it down quick like nothing. He stared at Hudson and helped him "Here." He tilted the drink a bit enough Hudson was somewhat forced to drink it. Lightning glared. Hudson coughed "What is that!?" Jackson chuckled and answered "Ask your friend next time before drinking it." Hudson coughed a little again.

Even Lightning found it a bit hilarious.

So it wasn't long Daniels and Williams took to a high stage area in the room. Talking about combing the ideas and vehicles. How the race was going to be. And the weaoponized vehicles. They had Arv drive itself into the large area and up onto the stage and say in a very sexy woman's voice a little robotic "I am very excited to be part of the race. I look forward to challenging the racers involved to push their abilities." The crowd cheered. Hudson wasn't as impressed as he probably should have been. But this car.. this hung had tore what could have been his family apart. At least that's what he tried to blame it on. Daniels had the spotlight as he showed off some of the features of Arv.

"Here we have the police form of Arv. Where you'll see we have guns set." Daniels explained as another robo car pulled out sporting a police cars paint scheme with sirens on the fenders. The car made a few clicking sounds and two guns came out above the front tires. The crowd kinda got nervous but Daniels mentioned "No worries! They aren't loaded. This is just the photo type!" Suddenly the car cocked the guns and spoke "Please lay flat on the ground, an officer will be with you shortly." Daniels knew that wasn't right?.. he spoke up "That's just.. part of the preview..". The crowd cheered. Daniels got nervous a bit and grabbed out his phone. Using the program he had designed to control and program the cars.

The car pointed the guns at Daniels and spoke "If you do not obey orders I am programmed to use whatever force necessary. Please, get down on the ground." Two lasers lined up at Daniels. The crowd cheered. Daniels pressed buttons on the phone quick then yelled "Everyone set down!" The car began to shoot and Daniels jumped down onto his belly! The car unleashed a crazy amount of shots!

People screamed and ran for the doors. Jackson yelled "Let's get out of here now!" The car turned and began to shoot at the other robo car next to it. The people continued to run and trip. Daniels got up and began to run! Lightning grabbed Hudson's arm and pulled him with them. But between the hundreds of people running and bumping into each other he lost Hudson and Jackson!

Then Hudson saw securruit running in one direction. When he looked he saw someone. Hiding themselves in a black a hoodie. A woman.. "Jessica!?" He yelled. The person looked at him. Security wasn't getting through fast enough to catch her!

Lighting and Jackson yelled "This way now!" To Hudson. Hudson glanced at them and back at the woman who began to run!

 **Who does Hudson go to!?**

 **Get out! Go with Jackson and Lightning and get the heck out of there!**

 **Or...**

 **Run toward the woman! It has to be Jessica!**

 **(But it may not be to)**


	29. Power to the richer

"Come on!?" Jackson yelled! Hudson ran to His father and Jackson and the three ran outside the building! They stopped at one of the limousines and Jackson asked loudly "You really wanna take one of these driverless things!?" Lighthing and Hudson seemed unsure. Jackson waved down a taxi.

The taxi stopped and Jackson yelled "Come on before someone else gets it!" The three got inside the taxi. Jackson took the front by the driver. And the taxi sped off. Once away from the building Lighthing exclaimed "That car just turned on them!?" Hudson asked "They can't do that... even for a malfunction.. it does what it's told." He had to catch his breath. Jackson turned around and asked kinda "So it was hacked?" Hudson didn't answer. They all knew that was the truth of it. Someone hacked into the system and turned the car loose..

they got into their hotel and into the room. Hudson pulled his dad aside and needed to say what he thought..

Jackson walked on inside the room as Hudson softly said "I think I saw her..." Lighthing raised a brow asking "Saw who?" "Jess...". Lightning sighed and asked "So she did this?" Hudson replied "No. Jessica would never try to hurt people." Lighthings brows lowered and his tone changed "Uh? Right? Cause that's so far out of her comfort zone?" Hudson glared saying "Dad she wouldn't. ..". Lightning shook his head and snarled "You can't seriously still love her after everything she has done to you?!" He got louder. Enough Jackson could hear them.

Although he pretended not to. It hurt. It stung. Hearing about his daughter like this.. "I never said i did?" Hudson replied with a bit of a frown. "Never said you didn't." Lighthing added. Hudson stopped and thought about that. He dated her through senior year.. again when he came home.. through jail.. married for years.. how could she just leave.. Hudson didn't say anything.. He just left it at that and walked away. Jackson glanced at Hudson walking by tonthe bedroom. He shut the door loudly.

Lightning walked by Jackson and sat down near him. Jackson spoke up asking Kinda trying to make things lighter off his daughter.. "Hey?.. You think Cruz should have taken me back when I left?" Lighthing raised a brow. Jackson sighed and explained "When I left after Jessica was born?.." Lightning remembered now and answered "I think everything turned out for the best. You came home?" Jackson nodded slowly and continued "So why is it Jessica leaves and everyone hates her? Did everyone hate me?" Lighthing shook his head and replied "That was different.." Jackson chuckled a bit and raised his voice "Yeah!? That was worse?! Jessica left because she was chasing after her career while Hudson wanted a family! I left my wife and two daughters behind because i wimped our on being a Sorry ass father?! Hell Cruz will never know this but I cheated!?" Lighthing glared.

"What are you getting at Storm?.." He snarled. Jackson sighed answering "Hudson misses Jessica. And wants to see her.. you know this? I know you hate the idea of her coming back into his life but?.. would it really be the worse thing?" Lightning's brows lowered and he snapped "All i am getting from your little story there! Is that Jessica is just like you and that means constant drama and crap going on in Hudson's life if she's in it!" Jackson stood up and yelled "Excuse me!?" Lightning only made it worse and stood up and yelled back "You heard me! Your daughter is just like you! Cares nothing for anyone else and does what she wants! No matter the cost!..". Hudson walked out asking "Hey!? What's going on?."

Jackson yelled "Your dad and I are just having a disagreement!" Hudson stared. Lightning snarled "Jackson thinks it would be best if Jessica was back in your life!" Jackson corrected "I never said that! I simply asked, would it be the worse thing." Lightning shook his head a little angry and yelled "Oh please! You just want her mistakes forgiven like yours! You basically raised the kid to walk out!?" Jackson's brows lowered and he asked "What is that suppose to mean?..." Lightning rolled his eyes "It means she watched you walk out everytime things got tough or something didn't go your way! Who do you think Cruz came to when she was hurting!?" Jackson stopped. Thinking about that. Hudson spoke up "Dad?.." Lightning glanced at his son. Hudson shook his head. Lightning took it to far..

"I'm sorry.." He said to Jackson.. Jackson took a deep breath and snarled with a fake smile. "No you're right. I've been good at two things. Leaving and drinking." He glared. He looked at Hudson and snarled "You May have lost a wife!.. but I lost a daughter.." Jackson choked up on his words. He then left the hotel. Slamming the door hard enough some art hanging on the wall near it fell.. Lightning sighed. Hudson asked "Why do you and Jackson do this? Fight over who has the least screwed up kid?" Hudson headed for the door. Lightning stopped him... but Hudson yanked away and snarled "Part of me thinks this is what you wanted..Like you were just waiting for Jessica to screw up.." Hudson then left after Jackson. slamming the door to. Leaving Lightning in the room.

Hudson caught up with Jackson. "Hey.." Jackson stopped and faced Hudson and immediately said "Can you not? Not right now Okay?. I'm fine. I don't even care about what your dad said. I just needed out of there and some room to breathe.." Hudson nodded and stepped back. Jackson continued to leave. Upset. More so because he felt like Lightning was right a little... Jessica had watched and copied his childish behavior.. He felt like a screw up as a father.. But deep down he knew this would happen.. he always feared he'd screw his girls up.. and Jessica was the most messed up right now.. and he couldn't even find her and try to talk to her..

Hudson grabbed out his phone.. He had one unread text from his girlfriend. He decided he needed to call her.

 _Hey there boyfriend._

Margo giggled a little. It was cute and Hudson couldn't help smiling. He leaned against the wall

"Hey.. hows everything back home?"

 _Hot and sweaty. It's kinda gross really. How is the race stuff going?_

"Don't watch the news.. One of the cars were um.. Had a malfunction..". He didn't want to mention Jessica possibly being around here.

 _What? What happened? You're okay right?_

"Yeah I'm fine. Not sure if they are gonna keep the race going or not yet. But.. I don't know. I'm sorry I didn't call you yesterday. I should have.."

 _It's alright Hudson. Thanks again for letting us borrow the truck. Its funny I tried the driverless mode with my grandpa and he freaked out. Thought it was funny._

"Oh I bet he had some things to say about that." Hudson began walking back to the hotel room.

 _Yeah it was funny. You know this is probably way to soon but.. I miss you._

Hudson smiled and paused opening the door to the room.

"Actually I miss you to Margo."

Hudson realized he never told his dad he even had a nee girlfriend..

 _Awe. You're sweet. Don't get all to mushy with me though._

"I won't. Hey you know.. We should do some kind of dinner or something when I get back?..and you could meet my dad. Be a good way for him to find out about this cute girl I'm dating? Maybe?"

 _He doesn't already know?_

"Um.. no.. not yet. Not because of you. Just.. He's been?.. confused about things himself lately.."

 _Oh?.. okay. Well.. oh my god!?"_

"What!? You okay!?"

 _Yeah! I just turned on rsn!? Oh my god!? The car tried to kill that guy!?_

"I told you not to watch it?..."

 _Wow.. are you safe?_

"Yes. I'm safe. No worries..".

 _Okay.. Should of had you take a hand gun._

Hudson chuckled a little.

"Hey I'll call you in the morning."

 _Alright. Night Hudson_

"Night Margo."

 _And Hudson... be careful out there..._

He hung up. Then opened the door and went inside the room. His father was watching the same Margo was.. Hudson stared at the tv and sat down near his dad. The news was showing the footage of the car shooting at Daniels and the other robo race car. Then Daniels came on screen. "Look no one was killed and the car only shot at me. We at my team will do whatever it takes to fix and keep testing these cars and manufacture them. As for the race, we will not be forcing racers to race. But William and I have agreed the race will go on!"...

Daniels self driving car pulled up in his warehouse. Safely. There were two black cars outside waiting for him. Not driverless ones. Daniels got out and two men got out the cars. It was fine. They worked for Daniels and his robo car company. One man spoke up "Found the culprit." And opened the back door. Daniels peeled inside. A woman. "Well well... Jessica Storm?.." the woman looked at Daniels and he realized Nope.. not her. This woman was tan olive skinned and black hair like Jessica. But had brown eyes and shorter. Less of a figure.

One the men pulled the girl out. Her hands tied behind her back. "Did Storm put you up to this?" The woman snarled answering "No. but she will stop you and this stupid race!" Daniels rolled his eyes and snarled "I doubt that..get rid of her.." he ordered. The woman yelled panicking "You think cause you're rich you can just kill off anyone who gets in the way!?" Daniels smiled answering "Yes. That's exactly how I think. And when I find Storm she will be terminated.. along with anyone else who tries to stop me." He walked away. Leaving his men to do the dirty work.

 _Meanwhile..._

Jessica was on the computer with her nerdy friend Jakwill. They had built Savirtaran according to the prints.. the car should be able to reach a speed of 600 mph. Should I anyway. Jessica was excited about this! She got in the car.. feeling the wheel. Finally the dream had come true. Jakwill walked over. Leaning on the open car door and mentioned "It's cool.. but.. I should mention something.. besides you know he obvious that this thing could blow up!?" Jessica glared and asked "Alright like what? Let's start it up." Jessica said smiling at her nerdy glasses friend. Jakwill shook his head. He had glasses ofcorse and black spiked hair. Kinda chubby. Jessica had cut her log black hair into a bob. She looked good though. Jessica pressed her thumb against the scanner. This is the way the palms had the key designed. Kinda like the old race car she and Her family built a while back.

But Jessica quickly frowned when nothing happens.. she began to try other fingers. "Why isn't the car working!?" She hit the steering wheel as she yelled! Jakwill sighed explaining "Becuase we used the blue prints and the notes and codes from the plans?.. and.. I'm pretty sure the digital prints programmed aren't yours? You did say you stole the plans?.. right?...". Jessica thought for a moment. She hadn't helped much with his car.. not Savirtaran. Jessica snarled and got out the jet nosed car. "Show me the programmed prints." Jess and Jakwill pulled it up on the laptop. "Can you run the two sets? Find out whose prints we need to finish the car?" She asked. "We lost another team member today.. we have to finish this!"

Jakwill answered "I can only get the prints owners if they were ever processed?..". Jessica nodded. Watching Jakwill type in a bunch of crap and run the digital version of these finger prints. "Oh..." Jakwill said feeling like things just got more difficult.. "What?" Jessica asked. Jakwill pulled up the two prints.. Jessica sighed staring. Lightning and Hudson McQueen...

"..Looks like it's time I see my husband again..". She sighed. Staring at his photo. Jakwill asked "Didn't you say he divorced?.. you?..". Jessica glared and answered "Yeah.. But that doesn't mean I don't love him?.. I never stopped loving him..". Jakwill nodded and asked "Do you regret leaving him?" Jessica sighed and though a moment before answering "Just tell me where to find him." She messed Jakwills hair up. He shook his head but began to find information on where Hudson was staying.

"Does he know?" Jakwill asked and looked at Jessica. Jessica raised a brow and asked "Know what?" Jakwill shrugged and answered "That.. you are?..." Jessica's brows lowered and she snapped at her friend "No! I never told him." "Are you gonna tell him?" Jessica thought a moment answering "I don't think so.. I may not even see him. All I need are his prints."

 **Okay!!! So Jessica needs Hudson's (or Lightning's) prints to finish this! How does she go about this?**

 **A. Goes straight up to Hudson. She still loves him and would like to see him anyway.. (but she needs his prints and will do what it takes to get them hopefully. Plus it could get emotional and she may accidentally tell him what she did before she knew about the divorce)**

 **Or...**

 **B. Try to be invisible and get the prints quietly and unseen and get back to work on the car. (She can't risk breaking down and wanting to come home and back to him after coming this far!)**


	30. Still love her

Hudson woke up with a yawn. His dad next to him. Still passed out. Hudson grabbed his phone and walked over to the balcony. Wearing his sleep pants and a shirt.

He pulled up his girlfriends name and called..

 _Good morning._

Margo yawned.

"Morning."

 _How did you sleep hun?_

"Tossed and turned really. Wait? Hun? Is that what you call me now?"

 _Yeah why not. Like honey bee. Cause that golden honey hair you got._

Hudson smiled a bit.

"Why is it everyone is always saying something about me being a blonde"

 _Cause I'm a girl and I even think it's girly. But it looks good on you honey bee._

"Alright?.. how did you sleep Margo?"

 _I slept well. Had this really good dream about this guy_

 _I was making out with in this truck. He was a really good kisser.._

Hudson couldn't help smiling at that

"Hey you are a great kisser."

Margo laughed a little.

 _So what are the plans today famous race car driver?_

"Um.. going to test out the car and meet the navigator."

 _Ooh. Sounds like a fun day. I'm cheering for you!_

"I'm glad I got you on my side."

Lightning tapped his son's shoulder. Hudson turned and his dad handed him an envelope "Room service delivered it." Hudson nodded and took the envelope. Lightning went back inside.

 _So when is the first race then?_

Hudson opened up the envelope

"Tomorrow."

 _Oh okay. So is it all like one entire day? A few hours?_

Hudson didn't answer as he read the note.

 _We should talk? Pick you up at 7?_

 _-Jess_

Hudson thought for a moment.

 _Hudson?_

"Yeah definitely.. I gotta go. I'll call you later."

He hung up. Staring at the note. Jessica wanted to talk? Now?.. His brows lowered with pain and anger as he crumpled the note up in his palm and through it off the balcony. He sighed. Not sure if he really wanted to now that he had the chance to see her..

Hudson headed back inside and got dressed. He walked out to the small kitchen for some coffee his dad was already on that one. He passed by Jackson who was passed out on the couch. Smelled of alcohol.. Hudson fronwed. Jessica hurt more than just him.. Jackson should see his daughter.. Hudson walked over to his dad and the coffee. Pouring himself a cup. Lightning asked "Was it William?" Hudson asked "What?" Lighthing sipped his coffee answering "The envelope?"

Hudson knee his dad wouldn't like him meeting with Jessica tonight.. "Oh. Right.. yeah it was the wrong Hudson..". Lightning nodded and left it at that. Hudson sipped his coffee a little and looked over at Jackson.

"Is he gonna be okay?" Hudson asked. Lightning sighed answering "He always is. And always acts dramatic. He will get over it..". Hudson walked by Jackson and sat down. Jackson's phone buzzed and Lightning was busy.. being curious. Hudson glanced at it. It was only Cruz.

 _Cruz_

 _Maybe we should talk about how much you've been drinking lately? Call me when you get over this one._

Hudson sat back into his seat. Did Jessica do this? Drive her father to drink that much more? I mean everyone knew Jackson drank. Actually thinking about it? Did he ever not drink for a day?.. Hudson looked at the time and stood up "We should get going to the test track Dad." Lighthing nodded and answered "Yeah but I'm not so sure I wanna ride in that driverless limo." Hudson snickered and agreed. They left. Leaving Jackson passed out on the couch.

They headed to the track. Security checked them out. Especially after the events of yesterday. William walked up and wanted to talk to them. "Hudson. Lightning." He greeted short and continued "Are you still interested in racing Hudson?" Hudson nodded answering "Yeah. I'm fine. It was an accident right?." He shrugged. William nodded and replied "Good. I had fourteen racers back out this." Daniels then walked up and spoke. "I do have a favor to ask of you?.. if you?.. see Jessica Storm out here?.. can you bring her in? She's not been caught doing anything yet but I'm pretty sure she's behind all of this and we just have some questions for her? Hmmm?"

Hudson thought for a moment and Lightning answered "Ofcorse. He knows she's trouble." Hudson stared not saying a word. Unsure what he should do now..

"She didn't cause last night. Jessica wouldn't do that." Daniels glared and asked "I told William it was risky having you race. But he insisted that you had nothing to do with Jessica's game.." "And he doesn't." Lightning butted in. Daniels snickered "Lets hope not.." he walked away. William explained "Sorry.. he's just on edge with some legal things and people afraid of his cars a bit. But please tell us if you hear anything of Miss Storm? Okay?" Hudson nodded and swallowed hard. He could just turn her in. She deserved it right? "Now let's meet your navigator and race companion." William said with a smile and pulled up a list on his phone.

"You have Kati. I'll send her over to your car." Hudson nodded and with his dad headed to his race car.

Lightning and Hudson stood there a moment. Waiting. And for some reason.. Hudson decided to tell his dad now instead of waiting.. "I have a girlfriend..". Lightning stared a moment and asked "You do? When did this happen?" Hudson answered "I don't know?.. a few weeks ago or something..". "Why didn't you tell me?" His father asked. Hudson thought a moment and answered "Becuase I just got weirded out by you and that other woman and it felt weird and made me feel uncomfortable and I just keep thinking of that every time I thought of telling you." Lighthing sighed. They both got quiet for a moment.. "What's her name?" Lightning asked. Hudson smiled a little answering "Margo." "Cute name." Lightning commented. "I hope she treats you better." He added. Hudson didn't say anything to that.

Then a girl with purple hair up in a bun with green eyes walked up. Light pink lips and wearing a Hudson McQueen racing shirt and black skinny jeans and sneakers. "Hey. I'm Kati. I'll be navigating you through the rough terrain and tracks." She smiled. Hudson stared she had a small chest. Kinda more skinny and smaller body. She was adorable and had this perkiness in her voice that just all.. cute.

"Um.. hi?" Hudson said in a funny tone. Lightning stared a moment realizing this girl immediately had Hudson smitten. Lightning glared and shook the girl's hand "I'm Lightning. Hudson's father." Kati smiled and asked "Alright. Wanna run some practice. I got us one of the survival copters. So for this run you will need to avoid getting hit by the missiles from the helicopter". Hudson's eyes widened and he asked "Wait? What!?" Kati snickered explaining "No worries. There haven't been many fatal accidents. Especially djring a practice run. Worse case you destroy the car. Come on and get in. I'll guide you out the best I can." Hudson got a little nervous but got in. They put on helmets. Starting the car. A helicopter was above them. Looked like something you'd see in a war movie. "Go!" Kati yelled.

With that Hudson hit the gas pedal and shot out! Hitting around 312 mph!

After a few moments Kati pointed "There. Quickly. Turn now!" Hudosn swerved missing three missiles!

Hudson could feel then adrenaline now in his veins!

"Drift the turn ahead. Stay in the middle and we will get out free."

Hudson did as she said and drifted in the middle of the sharp turn. Two missiles shot on both sides of the car. But they missed again! Hudson didn't have words. He just concentrated on the road! "Great job Hudson!" Hudosn shifted and made it through another set of missiles. Not even a scratch yet. "Okay.. we are gonna turn up the heat. The crowd would want more danger and excitement." Hudson glanced over at Kati. She pressed buttons on a tablet. Hudson yelled "You mean shooting at us isn't exciting enough!?" Kati yelled back "Watch the road!" Hudson looked back in time to drift a turn again. Missing one shot. Then three more shots were fired. Hudson turned sharp to miss them and hit the wall hard! The sr turned around and came to a stop. Steaming from the rear.. Hudson breathed rapidly.

"Great job. You destroyed the car.." Kati snarled. Hudson stared. Medics came up quick and helped them out. They were fine. Hudson was just stunned a bit. Hudson yelled "That's the racing the people want!?" Kati nodded and answered "Um yea? Excitement and danger? The thrill?" Hudson yelled "We could have died!?" Kati yelled "We will of you race like this tomorrow! Tomorrow is just a regular race against racers and robo cars! They will be shooting at you and throwing things and doing anything to keep you out of first!" Hudson hook his head. Racing really

Had changed. It was dangerous.

Hudson went back to the pits. A bit shooken up still. Lightning grabbed his son "You don't have to race? Let's just go home?" Hudson three the helmet down and asked "Is this what racing is now? Trying to kill the racers!?" Lightning didn't know what to say. It made Hudson think.. was the reason Jessica left a pretty good one now?.. Becuase if this was racing.. it was twisted fate..

Hudson and Lightning watched a few other racers test out the survival tracks. They were good. And some were not so good.. Lightning and Hudson ate lunch at the track. They served very high quality meals. Racing had become a thing for the rich. The gambling. The bets.. it just wasn't meant for most people anymore. And somehow it worked.

All Hudson really wanted to do was rush time to se Jessica.. Thinking what on earth he'd say to her. Ask her.. Anger and pain and so many emotions flooded his head. Fear.. he was nervous about seeing her. William had the racers race a few of each other in practice laps.

Hudson got back into the car with Kati. Who now he disliked very much. This racing style.. is was ridiculous!

The six cars started up and revved. Ready to go! "Remember. You have to look out for your competitors as well as robo car. One robo car will be after you. It will do anything to stop and slow you down in the race Hudson." Kati explained. Hudson gripped the wheel. Ready.

"Go!" Kati yelled with the green and all the drivers peeled out and gunned it! For a while it was just a normal race on an odd track with junk everywhere. A light lit up in the steering wheel. "What's that?" It was a light bright blue. Kati explained "Press the button to knock out another racer." Hudson snarled "What like shooting or something!?" Kati answered "Yeah and bombs and jumps? You have raced before right?" Hudson yelled "Yes! But not like this! I won't try to wreck someone!" Kati snarled "Well they will wreck you."

Hudson ignored that and kept racing on. The race went on as a race. No danger. One racer did bump Hudson's rear a bit. Hudson drifted out of place but was fine and still in the race. Suddenly Hudson felt the car slow and loosen and get rough to control. "Whats that!?" He looked in the mirror. Gaining control of the car. A robo car threw grenades near the rear wheel. Hudson gunned it and was smacked in the passenger door by another racer trying to escape the robo car! Hudson's Wheel still was glowing and he accidentally pressed the button. A helicopter flew over and dropped a barrel over the racer in front of him! The car exploded and tore in two!

Hudson freaked out! "Is he okay!?" Kati pushes on his leg with her hand and yelled "Don't stop! Drive! In the race you have to make it to the checkpoint!" Hudson couldn't believe this!? This is what the people want!? "No mlre buttons!" Hudson yelled as he continued to race! The race went on as normal. Another driver hit the side of Hudson's car!.. scraping against the side.

But Hudson pulled ahead. Shifting in front. The race was good and clean for a while. "It's been to clean.. Watch out for any surprises.." Kati said. Guiding Hudson through the track. Hudson kept racing. Not knowing what to expect really. Then a helicopter pulled ahead. "Bombs again!?" Hudson yelled with a whine in his voice. Kati yelled "Not this time! Brake!" Hudson couldn't believe this! The helicopter began to fall ahead of them and crash into the track! "Look out!" Kati yelled. Hudson braked hard. He stopped but watched as another racer didn't make it and slammed into the bird! The car flipped and rolled and tore into pieces! There was no way the driver and navigator were okay!..

Hudson reversed and headed to the pittng and parked area. "What are you doing!?" Kati yelled asking! Hudson parked the car and answered "This is crazy! I'm not doing this!" He opened the door and threw off the helmet. His dad walked up and asked "Are you okay!" Hudson couldn't answer fast enough as Lightning grabbed his son and hugged him. He was afraid to lose him.. to this stupid style of racing!

Hudson answered "I'm fine. But I'm not racing! It's a death sentence to be out there!" William walked up and spoke "I am sorry. That was a lot more intense because it's a small track. The actual race is on a much larger terrain and won't be as close like this one..". Hudson stared back "You are crazy! This kind of racing should be stopped!" Daniels walked up and snarled "Now you should like Jessica." Hudson's eyes widened. Realizing what he said.. he even frowned a bit.. This is what Jessica was trying to stop...

Jackson woke up. A head ache. A sharp pain in his abdomen. He groaned and rolled off the couch. Hitting the floor. Which only made the pain inside so much worse.. He felt sick. But he could move easily. He was hurting way to much. He grabbed his phone. Barely able to read it. Cruz texted. Jackson managed to stagger up and walk to the bathroom. He stared at himself in the mirror. He had to blink a few times? His eyes were red and skin seemed off color but then he felt sick and began to throw up into the toilet. He knew he drank to much this time but honestly didn't even care.. he cleaned up. Making his way back to the couch. He sat down and debated calling his wife.. Hudosn and Lightning came into the door. "You're up?.. good. Hudson doesn't wanna race." Lightning said firmly.

Jackson asked in a groan "Why's that?.." Hudson answered and set down a bag of food they picked up. "Its not a race. It's more like throwing a bunch of people into a snake pit." Jackson leaned into the couch. Just didn't care. He was hurting to much. Lightning noticed he seemed off color and asked "Hey you don't look so good? You alright?" Jackson sighed and closed his eyes trying to relax answering "Ill be fine.. are we headed back home then?" Lightning looked at Hudson who answered "I think so. But.. I gotta meet up.. with.. William and talk about a few things." Hudson noticed the time. The day flew by. He needed to get going.

Lightning asked "Need me to tag along?" Hudson grabbed his jacket answering "No. besides looks like you might be baby sitting tonight?" Glancing at Jackson. Who really looked pitiful.. Hudson opened the door and left grabbing a sandwich out of the bag of food. Jackson groaned a bit and asked "Tell me we have something to take the edge off here..". Lightning stared answering "You really think you should be drinking? Maybe you need a doctor?" Jackson glared and stood up snarling back "Fine! I'll get a drink somewhere else!" He took a step and fell. Lightning stared a moment and softly called "Jackson?...". Jackson moaned in pain. "Maybe we should go to the doctor?.." Lightning mentioned again as he helped the man up. Jackson looked sick and sweaty. "I don't need a doctor McQueen!" Jackson snarled and sat down on the couch.

Lightning shrugged and replied "Right well.. At least rest?.. I'll get you some water but I'm not waiting on you like a child." Lighthing grabbed some water an handed it to Jackson who was just upset..

Hudson headed down to the lobby. It was just about 7.. he cousin even eat. He was to nervous. What if she didn't show up?.. 7... he sat there. What would he even say to her..

The bell boy walked up and said "McQueen?.. There's a car outside for you?" Hudson stared at the man.. Hudosn took a deep breath and handed the man the sand which and headed to the door.

 _Just run the other direction.. just run. No.. no. I should talk. Nope. Listen. No!.._

Hudson stepped outside. The black rover.. Hudson opened the door and Jessica was there in the driver seat.. wearing a spaghetti strap tank top and tight jeans.. her hair was cut short in a bob.. "Hi.." he said softly. Hudson sighed and got into the car and shut the door. Jessica drove off from the hotel. Hudson could feel hisnheatt ache. The tears trying to leak out of his eyes..

"You look good..." Hudson said awkwardly.. Jessica didn't say anything back.. "I mean.. you cut your hair.. looks.. good?.." he muttered on. Jessica nodded and parked the suv at some store parking lot. They sat there quietly for a moment. Jessica pulled her hair behind her ears. She grabbed Hudson's hand but he immediately pulled away and snapped "Don't touch me."

Jessica frowned a bit but pulled away and spoke softly "I'm sorry. That I hurt you." Hudson shook his head and replied "Yeah well.. you didn't just hurt me?!.". Jessica asked "Well do you wanna talk about it? I mean you gave me that choice?" Hudson snarled "Yeah I did!? and I only did that because I thought that would get it through your thick skull that I seriously wanted a family with you!? What kind of wife walks out like that!?" "What kind of husband gives his wife that kind of choice right off the bat like that!?" Hudson shook his head saying "Know what?.. I thought talking to you would be good but.. This is stupid.." he began to open the door to leave and walk back to the hotel.

Jessica grabbed his arm and yelled "Wait!.. " Hudson stopped and sighed. He slammed the door back shut. He sighed and thought for a moment then replied "Why didn't you come home?..". He stared at her. Jessica felt his heartache. His blue eyes.. blonde hair.. Jessica answered slowly. "I should have.. I know.. Please believe me when i tell you I never stopped loving you?" Hudson snickers a bit and snarled "So you don't come home? Ya don't call? You don't text?! And I'm suppose to believe you somehow love me?! What is your problem!?" Jessica replied "I didn't call becuase at the time hearing your voice would make me come home before I finished the car!" Hudson yelled back "Always back to that stupid car! This is why I gave you that choice! You love that car so much maybe you should marry it!" Jessica yelled "Hudson I love you! I want to come home!.. I promise I will?.. I just need." "TO FINSIH THE CAR!? Right!" He yelled.

Jessica frowned. Thinking how to win this.. she wanted to be with Hudson.. but she was so close.. "I love you.." she said so softly. Her blue grey eyes.. her lips.. her silky.. short hair... Hudson could feel himself being pulled in as he gazed into her eyes.. he missed her.. ofcorse he still loved her.. but.. he sighed. Thinking..

he opened his mouth and said...

 **Okay!! What's Hudson say!!**

 **"Than prove it. Come home.. forget the car.. forget this race and come home with me?..."**

 **(Becuase he really does love her and want that family. But this is her last chance)**

 **Or...**

 **"I've moved on Jessica. I'm done being a pawn in your game."**

 **(Hudson was hurt badly by her. And he has Margo.. even if they just started dating. He's trying to move on and start over)**


	31. Jessicas games

**I love that you guys think about which choice you'd like! I love reading your thoughts! Thanks so much! I love writing these stories to!**

You look good..." Hudson said awkwardly.. Jessica didn't say anything back.. "I mean.. you cut your hair.. looks.. good?.." he muttered on. Jessica nodded and parked the suv at some store parking lot. They sat there quietly for a moment. Jessica pulled her hair behind her ears. She grabbed Hudson's hand but he immediately pulled away and snapped "Don't touch me."

Jessica frowned a bit but pulled away and spoke softly "I'm sorry. That I hurt you." Hudson shook his head and replied "Yeah well.. you didn't just hurt me?!.". Jessica asked "Well do you wanna talk about it? I mean you gave me that choice?" Hudson snarled "Yeah I did!? and I only did that because I thought that would get it through your thick skull that I seriously wanted a family with you!? What kind of wife walks out like that!?" "What kind of husband gives his wife that kind of choice right off the bat like that!?" Hudson shook his head saying "Know what?.. I thought talking to you would be good but.. This is stupid.." he began to open the door to leave and walk back to the hotel.

Jessica grabbed his arm and yelled "Wait!.. " Hudson stopped and sighed. He slammed the door back shut. He sighed and thought for a moment then replied "Why didn't you come home?..". He stared at her. Jessica felt his heartache. His blue eyes.. blonde hair.. Jessica answered slowly. "I should have.. I know.. Please believe me when i tell you I never stopped loving you?" Hudson snickers a bit and snarled "So you don't come home? Ya don't call? You don't text?! And I'm suppose to believe you somehow love me?! What is your problem!?" Jessica replied "I didn't call becuase at the time hearing your voice would make me come home before I finished the car!" Hudson yelled back "Always back to that stupid car! This is why I gave you that choice! You love that car so much maybe you should marry it!" Jessica yelled "Hudson I love you! I want to come home!.. I promise I will?.. I just need." "TO FINSIH THE CAR!? Right!" He yelled.

Jessica frowned. Thinking how to win this.. she wanted to be with Hudson.. but she was so close.. "I love you.." she said so softly. Her blue grey eyes.. her lips.. her silky.. short hair... Hudson could feel himself being pulled in as he gazed into her eyes.. he missed her.. ofcorse he still loved her.. but.. he sighed. Thinking..

"I've moved on Jessica. im done being a pawn in your game." Hudson said kinda harshly.. Jessica's heart broke. She was so sure of herself. That she could get him to do what she wanted. Hudson could tell that hurt her. But it was true and he was done being hers.. and pushed around. Jessica asked "What does that even mean? You can't possibly just forget about me like I'm nothing?" Hudson answered "I love you. But not like I use to okay!.. I'm done. I can't just forgive you and let you back in like nothing happened?..". Jessica began to tear up a bit but took a deep breath. "Fine..". It got quiet. Hudson's phone buzzed. He ignored it for now.

It was obvious Hudson was mad and hurt to much. He wouldn't help her finish the car and give his prints. At least Jessica didn't think so.. "You should See your dad.. think it's been toughest on him actually.." Hudson mentioned. Jessica nodded and started the car and drove down back roads to the hotel. Jessica took a deep breath and mentioned "I got the transplant..". Hudson stared at her a moment. It didn't change how he felt. He was so hurt and done with this.. "Are you going to?.. go on and have a baby then?" He couldn't help but ask. Jessica faked a smile answering "Yeah. Well try to ofcorse. I actually already had the implant to.. before the.. divorce.." she glanced at Hudson.

Hudson's face looked confused and started to fill with a bit of anger or something.. "Hudson?.." Jessica added. Hudson asked "Wait?.. you didn't?.. you mean like before the divorce using our?.." Jessica didn't answer. She sped up the car faster. "I need your prints Hudson. To finish the car." Hudson snarled "Oh no. I'm not helping you with anything for that stupid car! And technically you stole that car from me and my dad!?" He looked at the road. Her speed?.. "Slow down!? What are you doing? And wait does that mean your pregnant?!" Jessica sped up more and answered "I'm getting those prints. One way or another.! And.. I found another doctor who wouldn't make me wait the year!" Hudson grabbed the side of the door and yelled "So you're pregnant?..".

Jessica answered speeding up faster "I won't know for four more weeks. Then I go to the doctor to find out if the implant took!" Hudson yelled "Slow down! We're gonna crash!?" Jessica yelled "I need those prints!" Hudson yelled "No!? Fuck you!" She hit the brakes hard sending Hudson into the dash hard. The car squealed to a stop. Hudson groaned a bit and his head was bleeding a bit. Just a small cut. Bruise.. he felt dazed. Hazy. Jessica took out some weird paper thing.. Hudson groaned a bit and sat up. Jessica took his hand and pressed it onto the paper. "This might sting a little.." the paper was glowing around his hand. Hudson felt a slight burn in his hand and fingers. Then Jessica looked at it. A perfect print of his hand. Jessica put the paper away and drove again. This time to the main roads to the hotel.

She parked in the parking lot and looked at Hudson's Head a moment. "It's nothing. You'll be fine.." She kisses his forehead. Hudson rubbed his head. Definitely feeling this soon. His phone buzzed again. Jessica grabbed his phone. Messed with it a moment. Hudson asked his ex wife "How could you do this?.. all for some car?..". Jessica handed him his phone and sighed. Hudson snarled "You've become so obsessed?.. it destroyed us and it's destroying you!.." he opened the door. "If you are pregnant.. and that's my kid.. I won't let it be raised like this.." Jessica nodded and replied "I got your number. I'll talk to you soon.." Hudson slammed the door shut and Jessica drove off.

Hudson couldn't believe this.. She had the transplant and went trough with it all before the divorce in those few weeks.. why couldn't she had just come home and said she would do that!? Honestly he began to think it was another lie. She never got the transplant. She wasn't pregnant. Just trying to lure him in again!..

Hudson headed inside the hotel. To the room. As he headed up the elevator and into the hallway their room was on he heard Jackson's laugh.. not his normal laugh.. his drunk laugh?.. Hudson sighed. And came around a corner. But what he saw made him jump back behind he wall. He peeked around more to confirm what he saw.

Jackson was drunk. Obviously. Between his laughter and flirtatious behavior and stumbling a bit.. He had his arm around some blonde in a tight black dress.. younger than him by a lot. Possibly even younger than Hudson himself..

Hudson sighed and decided to confront this one. This wasn't Jackson.. well kinda. But not. He loved Cruz? Why would he be doing this? Hudson walked up to Jackson and this woman. Jackson had a cricked smile on his face. "Oh! Hudson!.. was wondering when you'd show up?.. This is.. I can't even remember her name." He chuckled a bit. Hudson glared and replied "Alright Jackson lets get you to bed. This isn't you..". The woman stared at Hudson and bit her lips. Great she was on something probably. Jackson snarled "I don't tell you what to do?. So fuck off!" He yelled. Hudson glared and replied "Youre drunk. What about your wife." The young woman's brows lowers as she pushed away and snarled "You're married?" Hudson continued "Yeah and I think Cruz would be heart broken if you slept with someone else." Jackson snarled with a smile "Who said I was gonna go that far?" Hudson rolled his eyes and pulled out his wallet and grabbed some cash and handed it to the woman "Here. Get on home. You don't want anything to do with this guy.." the woman counted the cash and took off. Jackson shoved Hudson a little and snarled "Whats your deal!" Hudson shook his head.

"Why is it you and Jessica can't just put your family first?! I can't handle you being a drunk on top of my dad and his fling and Jessica and Margo and this race! Get inside!" Hudson yelled. Opening the door. Jackson glared and snapped "Don't worry about me kid. I've always been fine on my own." He then went inside.

Hudson folllwed and watched as Jackson went to his room. He sighed. Lightning walked out and asked "What's going on?.." Hudson explained "Well.. I'm pretty sure Jackson is screwing up his marriage.. Is it just Storms? Never mind. Forget I asked that." Lightning sighed and replied "I think he and Cruz just been having some problems. He's just being dramatic and childish as usual." Lightning yawned. Hudson sat down and thought about talking to his dad. But.. it just more drama to add really. His phone buzzed. Lightning spoke up "Well.. I'm going back to bed.. wait.. what happened to your head?"

Hudson forgot about that and explained "Oh.. just.. Jackson shoved me outside." He lied. Sort of. Lightning shook his head and said "Well.. take care of that. I'm going to bed." Lightning went back to the bedroom.

Hudson grabbed out his phone and read the texts..

 _Margo_

 _Hey everything okay? You kinda seemed distracted earlier?_

 _Margo_

 _Not trying to bother you but.. got me a little worried and with the race stuff going on?.. call me? Or text whatever?_

 _Jessica_

 _Sorry.._

Hudson sighed. Margo wouldn't want to be with him if Jessica was pregnant. How was he suppose to explain that. _Hey Margo. I want to try to continue to be with you. But my ex wife is pregnant and I didn't sleep with her so I didn't cheat but.._ yeah.. Margo probably wouldn't handle that easily.. or believe him.. Honestly Jessica's crap made him kinda fall for Margo a little more. Because Margo seemed so simple. And hard working.. now he was gonna lose another woman. But he couldn't call

Margo and risk venting out everything..

 _Hudson_

 _Hey Margo.. sorry had a really long and busy and eventful day.. just gonna sleep. Headed home tomorrow I think. I'll talk to you soon._

 _Margo_

 _Alright honey bee. Night_

 _Hudson_

 _Night_

With morning. Lightning and Hudson were up. Packing. Jackson was still passed out. Hudson asked his dad "Dod you and mom ever have problems enough that.. you two almost split? Or any kid problems?..". Lightning sighed and sat next to Hudson answering "This is cause you wanted a family with Jess isn't it?" Hudson didn't answer that. It wasn't exactly. Lightning answered "I don't think we ever almost ever separated. I loved your mom. When we did have big fights we'll..Honestly I'm not sure we had that big of fights?..Well. When we dated she did almost leave me because of these.. two fans but that's not.. anyway.. We.. your mom did have a miscarriage. Before you." Hudson asked "Wait what? I didn't know that?" Lightning frowned and bit and continued "Because it isn't something we liked to talk about?.. but who knows if you would have born if that didn't happen. It was a long.. long time ago. You'll get that family son. Hey maybe this Margo girl is the one? right?" Hudson nodded slowly.

Jackson walked out. He looked aweful. "Hey. What happened last night?" Lightning asked. Jackson glared and grabbed some water then answered "Nothing. What's the plan. We racing or headed home?" Lightning answered "Home. I'm not losing my son to a race." Hudson nodded. It would be better being home rather than here.. with Jessica.. but.. if she was pregnant and got hurt.. but he did just start this relationship with Margo!.. the race was only two weeks.. But he also didn't even know if Jessica actually had the transplant or anything...

So arriving home. Lightning drove Hudson back home. Jackson was picked up by Cruz. Jackson sat in the yellow four door car. Cruz asked "Lightning talked to me the other night..". Jackson glared and snarled "That guy should really mind his own business." Cruz frowned and replied "Well he was concerned. And I'm glad he called me. Said you looked awful? That you were drunk a lot of the time?" Jackson snickered "Again. What I do is my business Cruz." Cruz got a little angry and snapped "Well as your wife it's my business! You gotta stop drinking so much? I've never cared for it. But now it's getting bad!"

Jackson yelled "I'll drink as much as I want!" "You always have! Everyday!? It's just.. It's gonna kill you Jackson? Your gonna make yourself sick again or worse?..". She was upset and obviously worried. Jackson sighed and stared at her. Cruz pulled up to the house. Parking the car. "Please?.. you got to make some changes before something happens?.. I know it's hard.. I know you are depressed Jackson.. but drinking won't solve this?" Jackson only snarled "I think it's solved most everything in my life." Cruz shook her head. He was being a child. "Look.. you have Sky?.. a grand daughter? A grandson on the way? You wanna risk all that for a drink?.. you have me?" Jackson glared and snapped "Oh yeah? The wife who fakes it anymore!?" Cruz snarled back "That's not fair! I have only done that a few times Jackson!"

Jackson yelled "So I'm not good enough anymore?!" Cruz growled back "I regret admitting that to you!" Jackson only yelled "Well you did!" Cruz sighed. She knew there was never a way to get through to Jackson when he was this upset.. "Babe.. please.. calm down?.. I love you more than what you can give me alone okay?..". Cruz said so softly. She grabbed his face and gazed into his eyes and continued "I need my husband.. Sky needs you still?.. Your grandchildren need you to.. I know your upset and things haven't been.. gray between us but.. I don't care about that stuff.. I love you because of you. You gotta sober up. You gotta make some health changes here before something happens Jackson..". Jackson frowned.

Honestly he had been so dependent on alcohol for so long.. drinking anywhere between 2 to 5 glasses or cans or bottles a day.. its how he grew up and how he knew life to be. For years Cruz never stopped him.. he usually controlled it well. But between Jessica and things at home getting rough.. He just broke down again.. "I know you're right Cruz.. but.. I don't wanna be better.." he got out the car. Depressed and upset. More at himself. He knew he was turning into his father. And he hated it. Even after forgiving him which he still did. It just sunk in that that is how he was taught to deal with things. Cruz honestly didn't know how to help him right now.. It seemed like alcohol and sex were the only ways he got over things.. and the first option was only hurting him.. and the second option.. Wasn't working lately..

Lightning dropped Hudson off. Hudson walked up to the door of his house unlocking it and opens the door. Locking it behind him. He took a deep breath. Things were getting crazy and complicated anymore. Hudson set his keys down and his phone. Headed upstairs to the bedroom. He opens the door and turns the light on. "Hey Hudson." Margo?.. his eyes widened seeing her sitting up on the bed. He couldn't help but smile a little.. "What are you doing?" He asked staring at her. She had her brown hair flowing down. Her skin was perfect. Pink lips. Wearing a white dress? Barefoot. The dress was kinda see through. Had a wavy piece on the top half. She was cute. Margo smiled answering "Well.. you left me your keys and house key was on it. Thought I'd suprise you back home?... I hope I didn't screw this up and seem creepy." Hudson chuckled a bit answering

"No... but where's the truck?" He asked. "Garage. So..." she patted the bed after answering. Hudson smiled a little sand walked over. Sitting down next to her. He gazed into her brown eyes a moment. "You have the bluest eyes I've ever seen." Margo said gazing into his. Hudson shrugs answering "Got it from my dad..". Margo smiled "Remind me to thank him later.." she leaned in to kiss him..

 **Okay! Hold up! Choices!!! Ofcorse Hudson really likes this girl! She's pretty cool with him. But! He also has been overwhelmed by Jessica who may or may not be pregnant!.. and he doesn't want to trick Margo or hurt her so!!? What's he do here!?**

 **1\. Go with it for now and keep his secret about Jessica to himself for now. (She may not be and doesn't need extra drama)**

 **Or...**

 **2\. Hudson can't handle the guilt of keeping something like this from Margo.. (He's serious about her and if he hides this and she finds out later she may walk away.. plus he wants this off his chest! Hudson is an honest guy)**


	32. Storms addiction

**To explain the timing and stuff.. Jessica disappeared for an entire month before Hudson filed divorce. During this time she claims she had her transplant. A month later the divorce was official. She claims she had the implant pregnancy before it was finalized. By a different doctor who didn't care to go ahead with the risks. Three weeks later Hudson left for the survival race. And here we are.. based in a future where this is possible. But still could be her tricks. And she could be lying to grab Hudson back in!**

Sitting down next to her. He gazed into her brown eyes a moment. "You have the bluest eyes I've ever seen." Margo said gazing into his. Hudson shrugs answering "Got it from my dad..". Margo smiled "Remind me to thank him later.." she leaned in to kiss him..

Hudson leaned in and embraced her kiss. It felt so nice.. they kissed for a moment.. Margo layed her hand on his and began to kiss Hudson more deeply. It was getting heavy when Hudson pulled away and stood up "I can't do this..." he whined. Margo wiped her lips gently with her hand and asked "I'm sorry.. I didn't mean to push you.." Hudson put his hands on hips explaining "Oh no?.. it's not.. you're great! It's not you. Believe me I would.. love to.. i.. I would love to..." he couldn't say it. Margo stood up and replied "I'm.. just gonna go." Margo began to leave but Hudson stopped her and continued "No.. wait.." he grabbed her hands gently.. He sighed. Thinking.

Margo asked "Whats wrong?..". She could tell something was bothering him. Hudson licked his lips a bit and took another deep breath and answered "I.. Saw.. my ex wife during the trip..". Margo took a step back. She got nervous.. "And..She might?.. be pregnant. There.. I said it.." he stood back and sat down on a chair in the corner of the room.. Margo felt tears coming to her face as she asked "Oh god.. you? You mean you slept with her?" Hudson stood back up and answered quick "No! God no.. I don't want anything to do with her.. it's way more complicated than that!..". Margo's eyes teared up and she asked "H-hh how is it more complicated than that? How?.. what happened?..do you still love her?" Hudson grabbed Margo's shoulders and explained "No.. this is a very messed up and.. confusing situation okay? My wife, Ex! Ex wife!.. can't get pregnant. Like in a normal way.. she had to have a transplant and the baby, the fetus thing implanted? Okay? She did it while I was getting the divorce filed and I didn't know?.. I didn't know?.."

Margo bit her lips. Thinking what on earth to say.. "I understand if this is.. I know it's a lot to take in.. I'm.. not even handling this well myself right now?" He added. Margo asked with tears her eyes "How far along is she?" Hudson sighed answering "See I.. I don't know? Because acording to her she has to wait four more weeks to go find out at the doctors..". Margo nodded. Unsure what to say. It was quiet a moment. Margo then said softly and trying not to cry "I should go.. I just.. maybe you should figure out what's going on? Between the two of you?.. then um.. let me.. know what's up?.." she then proceeded to leave "Night Hudson.." she added. This time Hudson let her go.. it was a tough situation and he understood if she couldn't handle it.

Hudson sat down on the bed. Thinking. How could Jessica do this. It felt like she was just intent on hurting him and doing whatever to get her way!..

Cruz looked out at the morning sun. Did her stretches. And made herself some juice smoothie. Cruz sat down. Reading social stuff on her phone. Jackson walked in. "Morning Babe." Cruz greeted. Jackson sighed and greeted back "Morning." He walked over to the fridge and grabbed a beer. Cruz frowned and asked "Its early for that?.. what if I made breakfast?" Jackson whined "Please Don't..". Cruz glared and asked "Well.. what if we went out for breakfast together?" "I'm not hungry." Jackson exclaimed. Cruz replied "Well you shouldn't be drinking? Come on you should eat?" Jackson snarled "I'm not hungry Cruz. This is plenty." He walked off a little miffed. Cruz sighed. Feeling like she was losing him..

"Jackson stop!" Cruz ordered loudly. Jackson stopped and turned around toward Cruz. Glaring. Cruz walked up to her husband and grabbed his hand "Why don't.. we head up stairs to the bedroom and.." she rubbed his chest a bit "See what we can get going? Hmm?" Jackson's glare didn't fade as he snarled "Why? So you can make me feel like I put in a good effort again?" Cruz ignored that continued "Just.. means we can try more than once?" She flirted. Jackson stared a moment. Looking at her body a bit and answered "Not in the mood." He walked off. Cruz frowned. She really didn't know how to get him over this..

Cruz decided to go for a run. Clear her head.

Hudson headed out to the shop. Work on Ferguson's truck. Get it back into shape for him. Wasn't long Sky showed up for work. She was a good three months into the pregnancy. Hudson greeted "Hey Sky." Sky smiled and set down a bag onto the desk replying "Hello boss. Sorry about the race ending so horribly for you..". Hudson said "It's fine. Not worth risking life over. Racing definitely has changed.." he muttered. Sky nodded and sat down. Hudson then asked "Can I talk to you about something very very private?..". Sky's eyes widened and she nodded and leaned over the desk. Hudson came closer and explained. "Alright.. well.. I saw Jessica at race.." Sky became really curious and asked "Oh my gosh!? Really!? What?.. how is she?.. what did she look like? Is she coming home!?" Sky was eager to know and hear about her sister!

Hudson frowned answering "She looked fine. Cut her hair.. and she's doing fine I guess? But.. She said she got the transplant and she's pregnant..". Sky stared. Unsure what to say. "She's?.. pregnant?" Sky asked. Hudson answered softly "Sky I don't know? I wanna say she's lying..". Sky frowned. "I gotta tell dad!" "No!" Hudson snapped. Sky raised a brow and asked "Um?.. why not?" Hudson answered "I saw your dad with another woman.. I stopped things before it got to far but.. I don't think he can handle this right now?..". Sky's brows lowered and She snarled "My father would never cheat?!" Hudson explained "Well he didn't. That I know of?..". Sky pokes Hudson's chest hard and snarled "How dare you! Call Jessica a liar and then lie about my father!?" Hudson defended "Its not a lie? He was drunk and this girl?.. I wouldn't lie to you!?" He yelled.

Sky shook her head and yelled "Whatever! My dad wouldn't do that!" She began to leave. Hudson asked "Where are you going?" Sky turned and snapped "For a walk!" She left slamming the door.. Hudson stared a moment. "Okay?..." he muttered to himself.

Lightning walked inside and asked immediately "What happened to Sky?" Hudson sighed answering "I made her mad telling her about Jackson acting like a child.. Hey.. I'm glad you're here actually." Lightning smiled a bit and asked "Sure. What's up?" Hudson answered nervously "Well.. You know maybe?.. you should sit down?" Lightning stared at his son. Worried now. "Why?.." Lightning asked gently.

Hudson pulled out a stool from behind the desk. Lightning sat down and looked up at his son. Hudson took a deep breath and continued "Right.. well.." he paused. Unsure exactly how he wanted to put this.. His dad would be furious.. probably?.. Lightning glared and asked "Is this about Kenzie?" Hudson asked back "Who?" Lightning rolls his eyes answering "The woman I am seeing?" Hudson blushed a bit and lied "Um.. yeah actually.. I.." "Look I'm sorry i didn't tell you Hudson. I realize maybe I should have. It's nothing serious because I can't move on like the last forty years never happened? I haven't even slept in the bedroom sense?" Hudson felt bad for that. Yeah he couldn't tell his father right now.. Hudson replied "No, I'm sorry. I'm glad you can find someone who can make you a little happier. I don't want you to be miserable."

Lightning smiled a bit at his son. That meant a lot. "Hey how's Margo? Right?" Hudson frowned a moment and answered "Well.. actually this is her grandfathers truck. I'll have it finished soon and.. gotta call her to pick it up." Lightning nodded and stood up saying "I'd like to meet her soon? If you think she might stick around?" Hudson fakes a smile and nodded. Lightning asked "Anyways thought I'd see if you need a hand. Feeling pretty good today." Hudson smiled answering "Sure. I think I can find a few things." He smiled at his dad. Lightning nodded and walked around the desk. Hudson couldn't tell his dad yet.. Lightning would definitely freak out and get mad and go off.. probably..

A few hours passed. Hudson left a message for Margo saying the truck was ready to pick up...

Cruz was making dinner for herself and Jackson. She heard the door open. Sky walked inside the kitchen. "Oh. Hey Sky. Off work early? Are you feeling alright?" Sky stared a moment. Thinking. Cruz didn't like her silence and turned from the stove and asked "Sky?.. what's wrong?" Sky stared and answered "Hudson says.." she paused and thought a moment before continuing "How are things with you and dad?" Cruz frowned a bit answering "Okay. Did Jackson talk to you?" Which would be a little surprising. Sky shook her head and asked "What's going on?" Cruz sighed and answered "Your dad and I are just.. Having a tough time right now." Sky stared. She cousins believe it.. "Mom?.. is he?.. seeing someone? Else?..". She asked carefully and nervously. Cruz giggled a bit and answered "No? We have had a few problems but he's not?.." she stopped and stared at Sky's expression. Cruz frowned and asked "Why?.. What?.." Cruz didn't know what to ask now..

Jackson walked by and straight to the fridge. Cruz's eyes filled with tears as she turned and asked him "Jackson are you sleeping with someone else?" Jackson stared at Cruz. And Sky now.. both women were staring scared to hear the answer.. Jackson shut the fridge and sighed. Cruz felt her heart brake saying "Oh no?.. no?..". Jackson glared answering "No. I haven't slept with anyone else. Fucking kid.. Cruz I didn't. I.. almost did? Okay? Not a big deal though, because nothing happened." He shrugged. Cruz began to cry a little and snapped "Not a big deal!? You tried to to sleep with someone?.." Sky spoke up "Okay... um.. let's not.. um.." Jackson grabbed a beer and added "Nothing happed Cruz. So don't do that." Cruz asked "Do what? Get emotional? I'm sorry!? I'm sorry I don't bottle up my feelings and drink them down in cheap beer and expensive wine!?"

Jackson stared silently. Thinking what to even say.. "I don't know what to tell you?. What do you wanna hear Cruz?" Cruz had tears run down her face. "What do you want me to say!?" He yelled rudely. Cruz shook her head and said "Excuse me.." she walked out crying. Jackson sighed. Sky stared a moment at her dad. Not sure what to say. Sky walked over to the stove and turned it off. "Don't want that to burn.." she muttered. Jackson frowned. He didn't want Cruz hurt and now he felt like a huge jerk again.. he set down the beer. Thinking. He didn't know how to fix this because things weren't as good anymore..

"I'm going out. Tell your mother.." Jackson mumbled as he grabbed the beer and keys. Sky stopped him

And scolded "Um? No? No drinking and driving dad?" He sighed and shoved the beer into her hands and continued to leave. Sky frowned and set the beer on the counter. "Great.. just great.."...

"Hello?" Margo called out as she walked into the shop. "I'm just here to get my grandpas truck Hudson..". Hudson walked out of the break room. Holding a cup of coffee. He set it down and smiled a bit greeting "Hey Margo. Yeah let me get the keys and just need you to sign here." Hudson grabbed the keys and papers. Showing Margo where to sign. Margo stared up at Hudson. His lips.. his eyes.. Hudson glanced at her a moment and saw her face. She looked upset?.. "What's wrong?" Hudson asked. Concerned a bit. Margo's hair was up in a pony tail and she had on what looked like old work clothes. Margo swallowed hard answering.. "I don't care if.. she's pregnant...". Hudson stared at her. Not sure what she was meaning. "I like you.. and.. if.. Taking on your.. crazy pregnant ex is part of the deal? I'm sure..I can make it work..". Hudson half smiled a bit asking "Really? You don't care?"

Margo shook her head and continued "Just can't resist those.. blue eyes and that funny little laugh you have.. plus you seem to be pretty amazing with your hands?" She pointed to the truck. Hudson smiled a bit and chuckled asking "So you wanna?.. continue this?.. thing we got going?" He felt like a stupid kid asking that. Margo smiled a bit and nodded. "Yeah. I think so." Hudson stared at her smiling a bit. Feeling pretty happy.

Hudson brushed Margo's cheek with his hand and touched her lips with his finger gently. They gazed into each other's eyes a moment.. Margo leaned up and they kissed gently. Pressing each others lips together. Margo grabbed Hudson's hips and pushed against his body. Hudson shoved his tongue into her mouth. They embraced each others kiss. Hudson lifted Margo up and set her up on the desk. Margo couldn't help but giggled a bit. Which made Hudson smile wide. He continued to kiss her lips. Margo smiled and began to take off her shirt and Hudson followed taking off his...

Jackson drank his fifth drink down. Feeling pretty crappy. He looked around at the bar. He stared to wonder why he was here. Thinking about Cruz a little. How things were so.. messed up. Some guy came up to him. Younger man. Brown hair. Brown eyes. Skinny. Kinda for. Wearing a suit top and pants. Leather shoes. "Wow.. Jackson Storm?.. right?" Jackson stared at the guy. He didn't recognize him. "Do I know you?" Jackson asked while drinking what was left in the bottle. The man smiled and answered "No.. no.. probably not? I'm Justin. I use to be a part of your team when you raced." Jackson nodded and replied "Cool. I don't remember you." Justin snickered replying "It's cool. It's cool. Um.. you look great! I mean.. still got that classic Storm look." He chuckled. Jackson raised a brow and confused.

Jackson waved for another drink. He was having to many again. "So what have you been up to?" Justin asked and waved for another drink to. He sat up next to Jackson. Jackson sighed answering "Uh.. fucking up everything. I'm actually quite good at it to." He joked. Justin chuckled and patted Jackson's back a bit and replied "Nah.. you've always been to hard on yourself...". Justin stared at Jackson. Jackson drank more. As Justin did to. "I take it things aren't that great at home?" Justin asked. Jackson chuckled answering "Oh they couldn't be much worse." Justin nodded and replied drinking "Sometimes we?... just don't find someone til it's too late? Right?" Jackson wasn't sure if he was drunk now or what? "I should.. go.." Jackson mentioned as he stood up. Staggering a bit. Justin jumped down and helped him up saying "Come on. I'll help you out." Justin did that.

He helped Jackson to a black four door car. Jackson asked "This?... isn't mine?.." he could feel the alcohol. Justin smiled answering "I know. I'm gonna take you home. Better safe than sorry? Right?" Jackson slowly agreed. Unsure but to drunk to care. Justin drove Jackson on home. Turning on some music. Jackson rolled down the window and leaned back feeling the wind. Closing his eyes for the ride home. Justin stopped the car in the drive way. He shook Jackson on the leg above his knee to wake him up. Jackson looked at the house and took off the seat belt. "Hey Uh.. thanks for this.." Jackson said and sat up. Rubbing his face. Justin nodded and smiled "Anytime. Really."

Jackson nodded slowly staring at the man. "Right?.. um you have a good night.." Jackson replied. He began to open the door and Justin softly called "Jackson..". Jackson turned and looked at the man who was probably a good fiver years younger. Justin leaned forward and kissed Jackson gently for a moment. Jackson pulled away and stared. Wondering if he just imagined this or what the heck just happened!? "Night Jackson.. need help up to the door?" He asked. Jackson stared answering "Um?.. no?.." Jackson shook his head and got out the car and stumbled a bit up to the house and went inside. Watching Justin leave. He waved and drove off. Jackson shut the door. Confused and disgusted a little bit.

Cruz walked up. She had on a light pink robe. Her hair damp. "Drinking again?" She asked rudely. Jackson stared at her. Silently. "Don't. Not right now." He said. Cruz glared and asked "Why? To drunk to talk?" Jackson sighed and replied "Cruz don't. I don't wanna deal with you right now." Cruz shook her head and continued "Well that's to bad? I'm your wife Jackson. I need you! You have to stop this crap!?" Jackson sighed again and asked "Can we not do this now? You're right I'm to drunk for this." He stumbled to the kitchen. Cruz shook her head and growled frustrated. Then she went back up stairs to the bedroom alone. Jackson grabbed a drink out. The last one in the fridge. He opened it and began to drink more.

 **Okay choices!!! Jackson and Cruz here!**

 **Simple yes or no. Does drinking so much over the years and tonight. Finally catch up to Jackson?**

 **Yes. (He will wind up in the hospital and told by the doctor things need to change)**

 **Or...**

 **Not yet.**


	33. How to rip us apart

Jackson felt a horrible pain again in his abdomen. He knelt down in pain.. "What is wrong with me?.." he mumbled softly. He use to be able to take as much alcohol as he pleases without feeling it like this!?

Jackson pulled himself up. Drinking a bit more to numb this. He just wanted to go to bed at this point. He headed up the stairs. Leaving the beer down stairs in the kitchen. He felt so sick again. He stumbled almost falling down the stairs. He did trip and hit his knee. That hurt like hell. Jackson pushed the bedroom door open. Cruz glanced at him. He looked?.. off color? From pale to yellow?.. ish?

"Jackson?.." She called. Jackson covered his mouth feeling sick. He leaned against the wall and spoke up "I just.. need to shower." He felt so sick. Then that pain shot through his body again!.. he fell on the ground in a groan. Cruz ran over to him and knelt down. "Jackson!" She rolled him over. He did look funny. And his eyes. He was drunk. But he never acted like this? In this pain. "What's wrong!? Where does it hurt?!" Cruz asked worried.

Jackson groaned answering "Just.. everywhere." He moaned. He was holding his stomach. Cruz feared he had alcohol poisoning and ran to the side table and grabbed her phone. She ran back to Jackson and sat down near him saying "That's it, you're going to the hospital." Jackson sighed but layed here in pain. Kinda curling up.. He didn't have it in him to fight it. "Fuck it!. fine!" He snarled. He didn't care. He was hurting and needed to be sick. But couldn't throw up it felt like. Cruz dialed 911 and explained. It wasn't long he was taken to the hospital..

Hours of hours went by. It was early morning. Jackson was passed out with an iv in his arm. Laying on the hard uncomfortable bed. Cruz was asleep in the chair in the side of the room. Emergency room waiting.. took forever. The nurse finally came back in. She nudged Cruz a little. Cruz woke up. Looking awful in her pajamas and pink robe and leather jacket. "Mam? Hi.. we are gonna be moving Jackson up a few floors okay?" She said. Cruz still sleepy nodded. The nurse then shook Jackson gently. Jackson groaned a bit and woke up.

The nurse asked him "How you feeling?" Jackson answered slowly "Sick..". The nurse smiled and nodded explaining "Well this stuff should be helping you with that. I already told your wife. We are gonna be moving you up a few floors okay?" Jackson sighed and nodded. Cruz asked "Is everything okay? Does that mean he's being admitted in?" The nurse turned and answered "I'm sorry I'm just a nurse. The doctor will be able to answer those things. But usually.. if we move a patient up they are indeed being admitted." Jackson sighed again. Annoyed he snarled "I really just wanna go home? Can't we just go?" The nurse turned and answered him "I'm sorry the doctor really wants to see you okay?... I'm gonna grab a wheel chair. Be right back."

More hours passed after being taken upstairs. Cruz began to really worry now. Jackson noticed how she was upset and scared. "Cruz calm down. I'm fine." He groaned a bit. Staring at her. Cruz walked over and replied "You don't know? Jackson this is bad?.. what if you have a heart condition? What then? You're gonna kill yourself drinking like this anymore? You're not young anymore and I need you!?" Jackson sighed. He hated feeling so far from his wife. So distant.

A knock came and a man came in. The doctor. Cruz asked "What's going on?" The doctor walked over with a clipboard and some papers and began to explain. "So.. after the scans and x rays.. we found some swelling in the liver? I wanna run more tests? Get a second doctor to look at it. Mr Storm how long have you been abusing alcohol?" Jackson snickered "I don't give a"- "Jackson!? He's trying to help?" Cruz interrupted. Jackson stared a moment as Cruz answered "He's been drinking for years? Like sense I've known him? Mid twenties at least?" The doctors brows raised a bit and asked "Do you think maybe you have a?.. well.. I can recommend excellent facilities that can help you quit." Jackson snarled asking "Quit? What? I don't need that. I need to go home and this will blow over." The doctor replied "Um.. not really here's a few brochures.." he handed Jackson and Cruz some pamphlets. "It's more serious than that. Now like I said I wanna get more tests done and another doctor. One that really specializes in this." Jackson stared at the pamphlets. This had to be a mistake. "Wait? Doc this has to be wrong?" Jackson said in a joking tone. Cruz felt her world fall apart as she said the word aloud "Cancer?..". The doctor sighed answering "Yes. I'm sure you two have a lot of questions which my co worker will answer..

"Sometimes long term abuse of alcohol can cause this. So we are gonna run more tests. See how bad this is and we can figure out treatment options from there.. in the meantime. We need to get you in an inpatient facility I think for your addiction? Hmm?" He then handed more pamphlets on facilities. "Sadly that's something this small town lacks.. but California has some excellent ones. As does the city closer to Nevada.. Alright I got other patients.. I'll send up my friend for you guys." He left the room.

Cruz set down the papers and took a deep breath. Jackson sighed. This was a lot worse than he thought. "You could die from this... I could lose you for good?..." Cruz muttered as tears filled her eyes. Jackson replied "Yeah well.. that's not gonna happen Cruz. I'll be fine." "No!? Stop that! This is serious!? It's not a flu that you just get over!?" Jackson sighed and glared. He knew that. He was to tired to care. Right now he wanted sleep and not to deal with this honestly. "Cruz..". He muttered. Cruz yelled "No! This stops! You got to stop!? Please?.. promise me this will stop! No more?.. I need you?.." tears rolled down her cheeks. Jackson frowned.

Then grabbed her hand and pulled her closer and hugged her saying "Alright?. I.. I promise.." he wasn't sure if he meant it. But he hated hurting her. He had a head ache. He was tired and felt sick. But holding Cruz and letting her cry into his arms made him realize how badly he had been treating her. How he let things go like this for a while.. How on earth could this woman still love him after everything.. "I'll fix this.." he muttered to her softly. Brushing her brown hair with his hand. Thinking. He had no idea how to fix this.. he stared at the papers.

A few more hours passed. Cruz needed to head home and her actual clothes on. Jackson was passed out again. Up and down. Throwing up mostly then falling back asleep. He looked awful.. Cruz kissed his forehead and left. She stopped and told the nurse "If he wakes up before I'm back, could you tell him I went to change?" The nurse smiled and nodded...

Cruz went home. She held the tears in until she stopped the car. Then she hit the steering wheel hard and lost it. She cried hard. She felt so helpless!.. Screaming at the windshield. Her heart was broken. Jackson was drinking and going around with who knew who anymore and it hurt! It hurt so bad! And now this!..

Sky walked into the shop. Hudson was doing some paperwork. "Hey." She muttered. Hudson glanced at her and smiled greeting "Hey." Sky walked up and stood in the other side of the desk and replied "I'm sorry about yesterday.. I didn't think my dad would do anything like that.. but.. turns out you were right. Things between them are.. pretty bad I guess?" She shrugged. Hudson stared with a frown and asked "What's going on?" Sky sighed answering "I don't know exactly? But enough that my dad isn't trying to fix it anymore?..". Hudson replied softly "I'm sorry.. maybe they'll work it out?" She nodded. She was hopeful. "So?.. you really did see Jess? And she's pregnant?" Sky asked.

Hudson sighed answering "Yea that's.. what she says." Sky nodded and leaned on the desk. Hudson grabbed it and yiped "No!.. stop!" The desk wobbled and Sky almost fell but Hudson grabbed her arm. She got her balance and asked noticing books holding up a leg on it? "Uh?.. What did you do to the desk? It was fine yesterday?"

Hudson blushed a bit answering "Yeah I?.. its an old desk you know?" Sky raised a brow.. "Okay?.." she muttered. Hudson made sure the desk would stay steady again and continued his paperwork. Margo walked inside "Hey." She smiled. Holding two cups of coffee. "Wow hey!?" He greetd back. He was wearing an old shirt and jeans. Margo had her hair braided in a pony tail. Black shirt with white angels wings on the back as she turned on a circle. Tight jeans and boots. "You look good?" Hudson added. Margo handed him a cup of coffee and smiled replying "Thought you could use this? After losing a few hours sleep last night?" She giggled a little. Hudson smiled and put down the coffee and grabbed her hand pulling her closer he kissed her sweetly. Which made Margo smile more. "Anyways. Just wanted to stop by. Bring you coffee. More of an excuse to see you."

Hudson chuckled a bit and nodded. "Text me later honey." She said. Leaving. Hudson watched her leave,

Sky asked "Ooohh.. So?... Got past second base didn't we?" Sky joked. Hudson couldn't help smiling a little bit. "Does she know about Jess?" Sky asked. Hudson answered "Actually yes. She does. And she's okay with it." Sky's eyes widened a bit. It got quiet. Then Sky asked "Are you?.. staying in contact with her?.. Jessica?" Hudson sighed answering "Not really." Sky frowned a bit and asked "But?.. what about the baby?" Hudson stared a moment and rudely answered "What about it? Jessica is probably lying to me again? Trying to get me back in her game?!..". Sky glared a bit.

"I want to talk to my sister. Please?" Sky asked. Hudson sighed. Thinking. He grabbed out his phone and unlocked it. "Here. But good luck getting ahold of her." He snarled pushing his phone to Sky. Sky smiled a little and wrote down the number and left to the break room. Hudson sighed and leaned back in the chair. If Jessica was pregnant.. part of him wanted that. A kid of his own.. but this situation.. it was difficult. And if she was.. traveling around and dealing with that car.. She could hurt herself or the baby.. He wanted to be part of the baby's life. And what about when it was born? What if Jessica took off with the baby.. "I need mom.." he muttered to himself. He did. He needed her advice. Her calming voice. Sally was.. the best..

Hudson pulled up Jessica's name. Staring at it.

He hit the call button and held it to his ear. It rang a few times. Then went to voicemail. Not surprising.

"Hey Jess.. it's me.. um.. i was thinking maybe? You could come back to town for the test? I'm sure the doctors here could find out for you?.. and? We should talk about a plan? Please?... bye."

He hung up.

She probably would never get the message...

Cruz headed back to the hospital after a few hours. She just needed some time to herself. She went up to Jackson's room. He was up. Looked tired and just awful..

"Hey. Sorry I am later than I planned to be.. I thought.. never mind." She sat down in the chair. Jackson stared at Cruz and mumbled "I can't do this." Cruz frowned and asked "W,what? Like?.. the um.. the cancer thing or the sobering up?.." she choked up. Trying not to cry. Jackson sighed answering "Well... both but. I can't stop drinking on my own. I just know I can't." Cruz nodded, biting her lips and thinking.. "Do you think?.. you need to go to the facility for a few days? Get professional help?..". Jackson stared at Cruz. Knowing he was gonna brake her heart with these next words.. he sighed and replied "Cruz I'm.. I can't do it. I just can't..". "What do you mean you can't? I'll be right here?.. helping you.." Cruz whined. Jackson shook his head and yelled "No you don't understand! It's not worth trying because I can't do it! Okay!?"

Cruz frowned. Not sure what to say.. the doctor knocked. "Come in.." Cruz muttered as she wiped her eyes. The doctor smiled and had some papers. "Alright. So.. I made sure have the tests stat. I'm doctor Cropper. I know. Funny name. I will be treating you for the next? Said time? So what we have here is type stage two liver cancer. Um. That's a good thing really. I believe we can just remove a partial of your liver and with some lifestyle changes you can live a healthy life." Cruz kinda smiled at that and replied "See?.. that's good news right?" The doctor nodded and continued. "Yes. Doctor Heck told me you may have a slight alcohol problem?.. We can do the surgery. But you're gonna have to clean up first. And.. you don't wanna wait around in this. It's not a gamble. I highly recommend professional treatment and surgery as soon as possible." Jackson sighed. "And ofcorse after surgery you're gonna want to stay sober and change your diet a little? Maybe exercise more?" Cropper added. Cruz spoke up "You can do this. Please?" She begged.

Jackson shook his head and asked "What's the home treatment options?" Cropper sighed answering as he took out the ivs. "Well.. from the information here?.. I wouldn't recommend home treatment for someone who has been so dependent on alcohol for such a long period of time?.. I mean I don't know if you know the full symptoms of withdrawal?..I also recommend therapy." Jackson snarled "Honestly I don't care? I have a head ache and I feel awful and I just wanna go home." Cropper stared at Cruz a moment and got serious to Jackson "Right now I can offer surgery to treat you. But you have to stop drinking." Jackson rolled his eyes. Cropper noticed and continued "Sir if you keep drinking you will make this worse on yourself and you will die." Jackson sighed.

Shaking his head he snarled "I really wish you people would leave me be." He stood up and grabbed his clothes. Beginning to get dressed. Cruz snarled "Jackson this is stupid? You got to stop?" Jackson pulled up his jeans and took off the gown. Revealing his bare chest and stomach. He lost weight. Could see his veins throughout. He pulled his shirt on and slipped his shoes on and began to leave. Cruz asked loudly "Where are you going?" He waved as he left answering "Get a drink." And with that he was gone again. Cruz couldn't take this.. he was okay with doing this to himself?!.. Cruz stood up and said to the doctor "I'll get him to change his mind... no worries." And she left. Trying to catch up with Jackson.

 **Choices!!!!**

 **Cruz needs to get Jackson into treatment soon and he's depressed and stubborn as always.. just broken.**

 **So what's she do!?**

 **Get Sky. Talk to her. then the two of them can confront Jackson. (Sky has lost her mom to cancer. (Different kind) Sky will also attempt to get ahold of Jessica and get her home sense it's their father! So Jessica may or may not come home for Jackson**

 **Or...**

 **Cruz sets up a more personal dinner for herself and**

 **Jackson. And has a talk about how if this continues she may leave him because she can't watch him do this to himself. (Cruz doesn't really wanna leave Jackson. It's more of a threat to push him to get help)**


	34. Bad news

The following day came. Hudson was working at his shop. Margo on the farm with Ferguson. Cruz was going to meet with Sky. Jackson was moping around back home. Depressed mostly. Lightning decided it would be good to do some cleaning up and remodeling some of the house.

Jackson began to search the house for anything to drink that wasn't water or soda or gross juice. Yuck. He needed that itch scratched. But nothing around. He began to get angry about it. Feeling extra moody lately. The door bell rang. Jackson wasn't sure who it could be. He walked over and opened the door. Some man. A little younger. "Yes?" Jackson asked. The man smiled wearing a navy blue suit get up without the tie. "It's me? Justin?" Jackson stared. Not remembering this guy. Justin chuckled and explained "We Uh? Kinda hung out at the bar a few nights ago?" That gave Jackson an idea. "Hey! Great! Yeah? Justin?.. wanna grab some more beers real quick? Can hang out and drink?" Justin smiled and answered "Yeah!? Sounds great! I'll drive." Jackson nodded faking a smile he replied "Perfect." He glared and rolled his eyes as Justin turned around. He followed and got into Justin's car.

Jackson kinda remembered him now. But still not completely. Jackson and Justin went inside. Bought some beers and headed back to the car. Jackson's phone went off. "Crap.." he snarled. Justin asked "Whats wrong?" Jackson sighed answering "My um.. wife is home.. she won't exactly want me drinking." Justin nodded and offered "Could go to my place?" Jackson raised a brow answering "If it means I can drink let's do it. But.. Cruz can't..". "Can't know?.. I got it." Justin said with a smile.

They got to the house. Inside. Jackson looked around. "Nice place um? Justin? Right?" Justin smiled and nodded. Popping open some drink and handing it to Jackson. "It feels better when it's wrong right?" Justin said with a smile. Jackson wasn't sure what he meant but nodded and drank...

Lightning pulled up to the small house in town. Parking his old truck. He had been thinking about getting rid of it. Her something newer. He walked up to the door and knocked. Just a small little brick home. Two story. Small garden around the house. The older woman opened the door. Kenzie. "Come in! I'm so glad you came over Lightning." Lightning smiled and walked inside. Shutting the door behind him. Kenzie asked. "How was the trip. Being cut short like that?" Lightning sighed answering "Just.. it wasn't racing. I'm glad I came over to actually. I'm remodeling some areas of the house and could use the opinion of a woman?" Kenzie walked to the kitchen. Lightning followed. It was a pretty small kitchen. Kenzie grabbed two mugs and answered "Look at me? My home is a mess? You don't want my opinion?" She giggled a little.

She poured some tea into the mugs. Hot from the stove. She handed one to Lightning. Lightning thanked her and asked "Well how about dinner tonight? My place?" Kenzie glared with a smile and asked "Are you trying to trick me into looking at the remodeling?" Lightning chuckled answering "Awe you got me." Kenzie smiled and wrapped her arm on his hip and asked "Why don't we enjoy some time now together? Hmm?" She set down her mug and took Lightning's and set it down. Lightning sighed "Well.. actually I wanted to talk about that over dinner." Kenzie raised a brow and asked "Oh? Well?.. we can talk now?" Lightning nodded and continued then "Okay. I want you to meet Hudson. I know that's a big step but. I just want to see how he would be?.. if we? I don't know what I'm saying..".

Kenzie nodded and replied "Well I don't mind meeting your son but.. Are you saying you want to make us official? Public?" Lightning stared and thought a moment before answering "I don't know?.. I guess I just want to see what Hudson would think? I already overwhelmed him a bit before and I shouldn't have hid this from him. I should have been honest with him. So?.. I don't know yet." Kenzie raised a brow and asked "Are you saying our entire relationship depends on your thirty year old son?" Lightning answered "Yes. Exactly. And he's not thirty? Not yet? Anyways I know that sounds horrible but he's my son." Kenzie laughed a little and replied "Um.. yeah but I wouldn't let my son control my relationships? Besides you know it's still too soon Lightning." Lightning frowned a bit and nodded. Maybe Kenzie was right. He still thought I'd Sally daily. "You're right. I'm sorry Kenzie." He said softly. Kenzie smiled and kissed his cheek. Lightning made a small smile.

Kenzie sighed and explained "Alright I can't lie. I asked you to come over so I could tell you face to face.. I don't.. know if we should continue to see each other anymore Lightning. I have been thinking of moving back to Missouri with my sons." Lightning stared. Feeling a little heartbroken. But he replied "Right.. that's? A good thing for you? Right?" Kenzie frowned and nodded. "I'm gonna be a grandma. I don't wanna miss out on that." She smiled. Lightning smiled that sexy and cute cricked smile. "Yeah I understand." He wanted grandkids ofcorse. He and Sally did... Jessica somewhat took that away.. Kenzie hugged Lightning and took a deep breath. "I won't forget you." She added. Lightning faked a smile and held her for a moment...

Sky walked into the shop. Slamming the door behind her. Hudson stared a moment. "Hey?...". He greeted. Curious as to what was wrong?.. Sky sat at the desk and began to sort out papers. Hudson spoke up mentioning "Don't worry about those. I already sorted it all out." He smiled. Sky gave him this aweful look like she was gonna kill him. Hudson stared and frowned and asked "Um?.. everything okay?.." Sky began to cry. Hudson stared. Unsure what to do?.. he walked over. "Hey what's wrong?" Sky cried harder and explained "My dad has cancer!?.." Hudson's eyes widened. A little disbelief. "I.. I.." he was speechless. What do you say to someone like that?.. Sky stood up and basically fell into Hudson's arms and cried into his chest. Hudson was like a brother to her. Growing up with him. Watching him a few times... Hudson brushes through Sky's black hair. Wishing he could make this better for her.. "I gotta get Jessica home.." Sky cries and pulled away. Grabbing out her phone and heading to the bathroom.

Hudson sighed. Jessica needed to see Jackson. It he honestly doubted Jessica would show. She seemed to stuck on that car. Ofcorse Sky tried a few times. Voicemail. Over and over. So she had to leave a hurtful and heartbreaking message...

Jackson laughed a bit at something stupid Justin said. Justin chuckled a little. They were sitting on the red leather couch Justin had. Justin turned the tv on to rsn. Jackson stared a moment. "Do you miss it?" Justin asked. "Racing?" Jackson looked at the man answering "I did. But I couldn't race that!?" He pointed to the tv screen. Justin nodded. Listening and taking off his blazer. Jackson was wearing some old jeans and a dark blue t shirt. Justin turned the channel to some music. Kinda rock. Kinda reggae? Maybe? Justin leaned over and spoke up "You know? I loved watching you race when I worked in the pits. You were amazing." Jackson snickered saying "Well thanks. Yeah you were one of the few guys I never had to fire huh?" Justin smiled and nodded "Right Yeah. I also made sure you always had everything you asked and needed. As much as I could anyway." He blushed a little. Jackson chuckled answering

"Well tell younger me to give you a raise. Not many of my guys did." Justin nodded and continued "Yeah those were some good times. But also have some regrets." Jackson drank down another drink asking "Yeah.. guess we all do..." his tone changed. Kinda sounded upset. Justin asked "Is everything okay? I mean really?.. I'm here for ya?" Jackson smiled a bit answering "Thanks. That's nice. But.. Its my wife.. She has been faking some things lately and.. I don't know I guess i can't please her like I use to anymore I don't know?... Maybe if I tried something different?..". Justin sighed and replied "Hey you are perfect like you are?" Jackson cousins help laughing. Justin began to laugh with this guy. "Ha! You're funny Justin. I like you. You're pretty funny that was. That was funny." Jackson said in a chuckled laugh.

Justin chuckled and asked "Can I admit what I think I regret most?" Jackson stared at Justin and shrugged answering "Sure?" Justin smiled and took a deep breath before continuing, "Okay. Here it goes.. I.. I regret not telling this person? How I felt? Before they were taken by someone else." Jackson nodded and replied "If there's anything I've learned with women? It's that you can't wait. Ofcorse I usually just blurt out whatever comes to my mind?" He chuckled. Justin smiled and replied "Yeah. I've always loved that about you..". Jackson nodded and drank some more. Justin took another drink to.

Justin layed his hand on Jackson's thigh. Jackson stared a moment at that. Remembering now.. "oh.." Jackson said softly. Now he remembered this guy a little more. He kissed him in the car. Jackson thought for a moment and looked at Justin and coughed a bit fake and said "You know?.. I.." Justin gazed into Jackson's grey blue eyes and leaned up and kissed Jackson softly again! Jackson's eyes widened and Jackson quickly pulled away and stared at this guy.. usually he would just go off at someone for kissing him.. a man kissing him... Jackson stared. Drunk and confused. Justin rubbed his hand into Jackson's thigh and leaned forward and kissed Jackson's neck.

Jackson pulled Justin's hand away and said "I'm.. I'm sorry if I?.. somehow?.." he paused as Justin sucked his collar bone.. it oddly felt good?.. Justin moaned a little and said "Just let it happen.." Justin kissed Jackson's cheek and rubbed Jackson's knee and tried to Kiss Jackson's lips but Jackson pulled away and moved over on the couch. Justin asked "is it because I'm a guy?..". Jackson's jaw dropped slowly a bit as he answered "Um.. yeah?.. I.. Well I'm flattered. Really! But I've never.. I should go." Jackson began to leave. Justin stood up and softly said "I'm sorry?..". Jackson left. Walking outside. Confused a bit. And grossed out. This guy?.. wanted him?.. He almost shivered at the thought!.. he was drunk enough it felt good somewhat though. And that wasn't right?.. right? He had a wife. A woman!? Not?.. a man?!...

Jessica layed down in her bed. She felt awful. In pain. She had left her phone in the apartment. She had been planning to take savirtran to the races and but in kinda. She glanced at her phone. Had a few messages.

Jakwill.. Kate... Hudson?... Jessica pressed that one to hear it.

 _"Hey Jess.. it's me.. um.. i was thinking maybe? You could come back to town for the test? I'm sure the doctors here could find out for you?.. and? We should talk about a plan? Please?... bye"_

Jessica frowned and bit her lips.. It hurt that he hated her so much.. she loved him and wanted him back. She got the transplant and implant and was going to come home and suprise him.. but.. then he had the divorce.. Jessica felt stupid for going through with it.. she honestly was not even going to tell him unless the test came back positive. But.. it slipped out. Hudson was the best thing she ever had.. and she began to regret all of this!.. leaving. Running off.. she should have chose him.. she cried a bit. Wiped her tears. She wished she could run into Hudson's arms.. And everything would be okay again.. her heart broke. Another message. Unknown number?.. Jessica pressed to listen to it.

 _"Jess... it's Sky.."._ She was upset? Crying?

 _"We need you home Jessica.. I need you home.. not for Hudson.. for me and mom..and dad.. dad.. he's not doing good Jessica. He.. mom told me he's doing bad with drinking?.. and.. and he has cancer.. and unless he makes changes he's.. we are going to lose him!?.. please come home... please.."._

Jessica dropped the phone. Sitting in the bed. Her eyes filled with tears.. She could lose her father?.. the unbeatable Jackson Storm?.. Jessica cried hard. She stared at the cars plans.. thinking. Debating. This race was huge!.. if she left... She wouldn't get another chance this big to destroy Daniels! But her father.. Dying?.. she cried like a little girl. Between missing and wanting Hudson back and now this!.. her world fell apart. All because she was a stupid idiot!..

Going home also meant facing everyone.. not just her family and Hudson.. there was Lightning to.. they would judge her.. hate her.. she didn't know if she could handle that on top of everything else!

 **Choices! What's Jessica Storm do!?**

 **Forget the car and go home.**

 **(But she will have to face her family. Lightning?.. Hudson?.. but she may stay home now and now with Margo?.. things could get interesting)**

 **Or...**

 **She has put so much into this car! She can't leave now?.. (Honestly she's almost to embarrassed to come home. She feels like a mistake and a screw up and is afraid to face everyone!)**


	35. I will always return

A few days passed. Sky has to process this before confronting her father. And Jackson hasn't changed much in those days. He did give it a try. Quitting at home. But it failed. He started to shake badly and feel like he was going crazy and went straight for more alcohol. Cruz was upset and heart broken. But she and Sky decided they would have dinner tonight and talk to Jackson about this.

Hudson yawned a bit and sat up from the bed. Cute little blue room. Old quilt on the bed. Lots of cattle photos.. Margo sat up next to him. "Good morning Honey bee.." She smiled greeting Margo leaned over and kissed Hudson so sweetly. "I can't wait to brag about last night to my girls." She added. Hudson blushed a bit. Margo laughed and explained "I'm kidding!?" She leaned over on him. "It was pretty good." Margo said. Hudson asked "Wanna do this again tonight? But I'll take you up to dinner and then maybe see where the truck takes us?" Margo smiled and asked "Does this answer you?" She leaned over and began to kiss him deeply. Sending Hudson over the edge in a moan.

"Margo hun!" Ferguson called. Margo jumped up "Crap! You gotta go!" She ordered to Hudson! Hudson asked confused "Um? Why?" "Becuase my grandpa is old school and if you come out of my room he's gonna have a heart attack and hate you!?" She pulled Hudson out of bed. Hudson started getting dressed and asked "But he even asked if we made sleeping arrangements before?" Margo was getting dressed. Slipping on some jeans and her top and explained "He was joking." Hudson raised a brow asking putting his shoes on. "Didn't seem like a joke?" "That's because most his jokes end with shut the fuck up or you're stupid or blame the young generation. He has no humor." She answered panicking. She put on her yellow shirt and put her brown hair up in a bun and pushed Hudson toward the door. "Wait!.." she loudly whispered. They listened a moment.

"Nope.. he's in the hall already. Go out the window!" She started pushing Hudson toward the window. Hudson stopped her and asked "Your an adult? Why the heck?,. Wait you really want me to go out the window?" This has to be a joke. Ferguson knocked on the door. Margo yelled "Hold on! Getting dressed!... get out! I'll see you later!" She pushed Hudson toward the window. Second story.. hudosn climbed out and onto the roof. Margo shut the window quick! Hudson sat there a moment. Startled by a rooster. He stared at it. Watching it walk on by. "You get thrown on the roof to?" He asked the animal. Hudson looked about how he would even get down.

After managing to get down somehow he walked back to his own home. It was actually a nice walk kinda. Breathing in the air and getting to think a little. He walked inside and went to shower before headed to the shop...

Cruz spoke up to Jackson who was just laying on the couch "Hey.. I'm gonna run to the store for some things for dinner tonight? Sky will be joining us." Jackson sat up and asked "You didn't tell her about the cancer did you. Cruz thought a moment before answering "Um.. not yet?" Lie! She did. But she didn't want Jackson to know that. "Okay. Please don't. I don't want her knowing.. not after her mother.." he stopped thinking about what he was actually saying.. Cruz nodded slowly and replied "Okay.. well.. I'll be home shortly. Oh! And you got some flowers? This morning? Someone named Justin? Guess one the doctors first names anyways I'll be back. Behave." She left. Jackson got up and walked into the kitchen. A vase filled with white Lillie's? A note. Jackson opened it up.

 _I would plant an entire garden of these_

White Lillie's. His mother's favorite.. how the heck did Justin know to get these. Rather why the heck did he!? Jackson sighed and took the flowers. Throwing them away. The vase and all. Somehow Jackson had managed to make this guy fall for him. And honestly Jackson wasn't sure what to do about it. He never really dealt with another man wanting him before?..

Dinner came. Jackson was in a mood ofcorse. He just acted like he hated everything and everyone kinda. It hurt Cruz that he could push away and choose to continue drinking so much rather than quit. They had another appointment in a few more days. To talk with Cropper again. Cruz made a type of chicken salad meal for dinner.

Jackson watched Cruz place the food into some dishes. He questioned "I thought you said Sky was coming over?" As he walked over and grabbed a bottle of wine for dinner. Cruz nodded and noticed the wine and replied "Yeah. She's just a little late." She walked over and grabbed the bottle and scolded "No wine tonight. I've given into your addiction for to long babe..". Jackson snarled "Hey i tried!?" "For two days Jackson?.. You are gonna need to see a professional." Cruz added. Jackson rolled his eyes.

"Come on. I'm gonna set the table up. You can help." She kinda ordered. Jackson sighed and helped take things to the table. "Go ahead and sit down. I'll see where Sky is." Cruz said as she left the room. Jackson sat down. Taking out his phone and playing on it. Wasn't long the door bell rang. He could hear Cruz greeting Sky. He sat there and set his phone on the table. Sky and Cruz walked in. Cruz sat down. Sky walked over and kissed her fathers cheek and sat down. Jackson could tell immediately by Sky's depressed gaze that Cruz had told her. Jackson sighed and glared at Cruz. "I trusted you." Jackson snarled at his wife.

Cruz snapped "She is your daughter?! I'm not hiding this from family." Jackson shook his head then Sky grabbed his hand. Staring at her father. "Daddy..". Jackson hated this. If anything could break him.. it was his oldest daughter. They just had a strong bond like no one else.. Ofcorse Jackson had a strong bond with his wife and Jessica. But not like his relationship with Sky.

"Don't do that.." Jackson mumbled. "Let's just enjoy this?.. dinner your mother made.." Sky frowned a bit. Her eyes teared up. But for now she did as her father pleased and began to dish up her a plate.

"Aurora wanted to come over. But.. I didn't know how you would be today?.." Sky said to Jackson. Jackson nodded and poured some water into his glass. Sky handed the food dish to Cruz. "Plus I really wanted to talk to you about that.." she added. Jackson sighed and replied "What about Sky?" "I'm asking you to take treatment and get the surgery. I need you still? Mom needs you? And what about Aurora and don't you want to meet your grandson?! I want Storm to meet the man he's named after dad..". Jackson sighed. Thinking a moment. Sky helped dish her fathers plate. He held his hand up after a few scoops. It was plenty. He really wasn't as hungry anymore.

Sky set the dish down and poured herself some water. Jackson finally answered back "Sky it's not that easy. You are asking me to give up something that I've never been without? I started drinking I think?.. sixteen? And I don't know a day I had ever stopped..". Cruz asked "Wait then how did you get pass the test? Racing?" Jackson glared answering "I had my ways. But that's not important. I tried quitting. More times than you know?.. but I can't." Sky began to cry a little. Jackson continued "Stop Sky. It's not that big of a deal. I still have years.?" "How many!?" She asked harshly. Jackson frowned staring at his daughter..

Cruz answered "Well.. the papers we have say without treatment about?.. three to five years.." she said in a low and depressed tone. Jackson leaned back in the hair and snarled "Enough. I don't wanna hear about this. Can't we just enjoy dinner?" Sky stared at Cruz a moment. Then spoke up "You just need to sober up long enough that the surgery can get done.. Then we can see if we can keep you off of it?.. please?" Sky begged. Jackson hit the table and yelled "I said enough!" Sky cried more. A little harder as she yelled "I don't wanna lose you!? Please don't make me!? And Jessica needs you to!" Jackson snarled "Jessica left us? For all I know she's dead." Sky thought a moment.

Thinking if she should say something... "Actually.. I wasn't going to say anything?.. but Hudson saw Jessica during that trip for the race?..". Jackson and Cruz both stared a moment. Unsure to believe Sky. Jackson sighed and snarled "Whats that matter?.. Jessica chose to walk out." He started to get more angry with this dinner. Hearing about Jessica hurt. She never came back. Never called.

"Dad please listen okay? Look I called a few places. They can detox within a week? Some sooner?!" Jackson snarled and stood up "That's it!.. I'm going out!.." he yelled and walked toward the door. Cruz and Sky stood up and followed him. Sky begged "Dad please listen to us! To me!? I need you to really think this through. I don't want to lose you!?" Jackson grabbed his keys and snarled back "I'll think about it over a drink Okay! I know that makes no sense and is stupid okay!? But let me go!" He ordered loudly. Cruz and Sky stared..

Jackson was upset. Overwhelmed a little. Scared. But he wouldn't admit it. He opened the door and stomped out, stopping dead in his tracks.. Staring at the drive way..

Cruz and Sky noticed and stepped out. Cruz asked "What is it?.." as she did. Cruz gasped. Sky smiled as she said the name "Jessica!?" She basically shoved her father out of the way and ran to her little sister. Hugging her tightly. Cruz and Jackson were still a bit of disbelief. "Don't ever leave again! Please!.." Sky cried out to her sister. Jessica nodded and said "I know.. I'm so sorry..". She looked at he parents. Sky stepped aside. Jackson looked angry. Upset. Maybe sad?..

"Dad.. mom..." Jessica muttered. Cruz ran over and hugged Jessica then. "You cut your hair!?" She kissed her daughter face. Almost in tears herself now!.. Jessica even cried a little bit. Jackson walked over and asked "Where have you been?.." he choked up even speaking to her. Jessica walked closer and grabbed her father and hugged him. "I'm so sorry dad..." she cried into his arms. Jackson swallowed hard. His family was home. Here. Together. "Sky said you have cancer?.. is that true?.." Jess asked. Jackson sighed. Looking into his daughters eyes.. Cruz spoke up "Why don't we all head inside and we can talk?..". Jackson glanced over at his wife and decided to stay. So he nodded. Agreeing. And the four of them headed back inside for some heart to heart...

It was late. Hudosn kissed Margo passionately. Pushing his tongue into her mouth with a moan. He layed on top of her on the bed up stairs in his house. Margo smiled and embraced his kiss. They played with each other's tongues a bit. Margo couldn't help giggling a bit. Hudson moaned and smiled pulling away just enough to ask "Should we maybe try this some place lower?.. I love what you're doing with my tongue but.. maybe other places?.." Margo looked up at him and asked smiling "You want me to try that technique someplace lower?" She sounded so sexy. But before he could answer the door bell went off.. They both stopped and Hudson whispered "Maybe they'll go away?" The door bell went off again.

Margo replied "Just go and get rid of them.. I'll be waiting up here?" She smiled. Hudosn sighs and crawled off top of her. Staightijf up his jeans and shirt. "Don't do anything without me." He said trying to be funny as he left the room. He came down the stairs and called out "Coming!.." he went to the front door and unlocked it and opened it. Only to be more stunned than anything...

"Jessica?.." he muttered. She was here? Really.. really here?.. "Hey Hudson.." she looked awful. Like she had been crying hard. Wearing a cute white dres with red flowers and a red jacket.. "My dad has cancer..". She cried. Hudosn stepped outside and shut the door. Jessica fell into his arms and cried. Hudson sighed and said "I know.. How?.. um.. how long are you back for?.." he asked. He was curious. Jessica looked up at his blue eyes answering "For good.. I want to come home and please I know I messed up but give me another chance?.. you can't seriously leave me like this?" Hudson pushed her away and tried to stay calm as he explained "No Jess?.. are you crazy? I told you I moved on? I meant that." Jessica grabbed his hand and begged "Fine just.. let me stay in our home?.. I can't stand being around my dad.. watching him hurts so much!..".

Hudson frowned and thought for a moment. "What about your sister Jess?" Jessica wiped her tears explaining "Vern doesn't want me around Aurora right now.."

Hudson sighed and nodded. Thinking. Jessica could stay in the guest room.. or the garage maybe?.. He wasn't the type of guy to just throw someone out. And Jessica was crying. She was broken. "Are you pregnant?..". He hoped she knew. But Jessica shrugged. Hudson sighed..

He hated to kick her out. But.. Margo and Jessica?

"Hudson please.. just til I get settled and on my own.." she begged. It was late. She wouldn't be able to stay up at Wheel well now.. Hudson did wonder if he said no if she would run again. And if she was pregnant?.. with his baby?.. As much as the situation was difficult if she was having his child he wanted to protect it from her.

 **Okay!!! Choices!!!**

 **Hudson lets Jessica stay.**

 **(But he says only for the night. She has to figure out a new place in the morning.. and as for Margo, Hudson will just keep them apart for now.)**

 **Or...**

 **Hudson refuses to let her in. He's mad and still hurt by her. (But what if she runs off again?.. and his time with his child?..)**


	36. Just a kiss

Hudson sighed. Rubbing his hands through his hair. Thinking.. "Hudson please.." Jessica begged. Hudson shook his head answering "Just tonight.. you gotta stay in the guest room.. and be quiet. I don't need anything going on." Jessica raised a brow but smiled and hugged Hudson tightly "Thank you!.. thank you Hudson.. you're my hero.." she said with a whine. Hudson nodded and opened the door. Hudson and Jessica went inside and he spoke up "Just don't cause any trouble?.. please?.." he asked.

Jessica smiled and grabbed his hand answering "Ofcorse not.. thank you so much." She then went to the guest room. Hudson took a deep breath. Thinking.. what to do about Margo.. Hudson headed up to the bedroom. Going inside and shutting the door. Margo sat up from the bed and asked "Should we continue?" She smiled. Hudson frowned and walked over answering "Actually.. I should probably get you home.. I'm sorry.. somethings come up..". Margo asked "Whats wrong?" His face worried her.

Hudson thought for a moment.. then answered "Um.. It's not that big a deal.. just something about my ex wife and it's.. I don't wanna talk about it. Come on...". He said. Kissing her on the cheek. Margo nodded and got up and grabbed her stuff. The two headed down the stairs. Margo asked "Is she okay?" Hudson answered "Yeah just.. She um.. she is back in town and.. I gotta get some slee for work and.." he stopped. Hudson realized he was making excuses to push Margo out.. why? He didn't want Jessica?.. he got to the bottom of the stairs. Grabbing his keys. He opened the door. Seeing the black rover out there. He quickly shut the door. Blocking Margo.

"Whats wrong?" Margo asked. Hudson faked a smile. He forgot about the vehicle!.. "Nothing.. i.." he tried to think of something. He really was afraid if Margo knew Jessica was here she'd leave him.. "Whats going on with you?" Margo asked. Hudson couldn't think of anything. He grabbed her face and kissed her passionately and a little roughly. Margo moaned into his mouth. "I.. I can't wait for another time?.. to.. get you back up those stairs?.." he said in question. He picked Margo up and began to take her up stairs. They went back into the bedroom.

Margo laughed a little at Hudson's sudden change and how he was getting into it roughly. He pushed her against the wall and kissed her neck. Sucking he skin. Margo moaned a little and then Hudson covered he mouth. Trying to keep her quiet. Margo shoved him and snarled "Hey!.. What gives?.. I don't like being treated like that?..". Hudson sighed. He wasn't gonna be able to hide this and admitted "Jessica is staying downstairs..". Margo was confused and asked "Your ex?.." Hudson felt ashamed and nodded. Margo shook her head "Was that who was at the door? Or has she been here for a while?"

Hudson explained "No it was her.. she just needed a place to stay.. just for the night. I'm sorry.. I was kinda afraid to tell you.. and I would have taken you home but then I saw the suv outside and I freaked out." Margo snapped "That's pathetic. I love that you are a caring person Hudson. I do. But I'm not gonna stay here while she's down stairs!? And I won't be used like that." Hudson stood up and asked "Like what? I'm not using you?.. I like you a lot Margo?.. I don't want to lose you because she's just., her parents aren't doing good and she's possibly pregnant and I don't want her to run off with my child!?" Margo stared.

She walked over and hugged Hudson saying "I get it.. and that's fine.. I'm... trying to trust you?.. it's just?.. weird? And not ideal. I'm gonna go home. Just.. don't give me a reason to not trust you.. okay?..". Hudson replied "I promise. Just for tonight." Margo nodded and headed back out. And she left. Hudson layed in the bed. Kinda annoyed. How would he maintain two lives it felt like!...

Hudson was fast asleep in his bed. Well his alarm went off. He pressed the snooze button on his phone and rolled onto his back in bed. Shirtless wearing some sleep pants.

He layed there kinda relaxing but the door opened and it sat up immediately. "What are you doing?" He asked. It was Jessica. Wearing some long shirt. Had some clothing and bottles of soaps. "Good morning? I'm using the master shower. It's the nice one. I love that's it huge and I can just walk in." She stopped and they both stared at each other a moment. "Looks like you had a good night." She said joking and raising her brows. Hudson looked down and covered himself with the blanket.

Jessica went inside and shut the door. Hudson heard the shower start up.. he sighed and layed back down.. His eyes heavy. He closed them to relax more for a while.

But what helped him relax most was the smell from the steam and coconut smell. It smelt so good and familiar.. he opened his eyes and sat up. It was Jessica's shampoo. He use to love the smell of it.. He frowned a bit and got up. Grabbing some clothes. The shower stopped. Hudson got dressed in the large closet. He walked out and saw Jessica. Wearing a towel. Her wer hair.. "Please get dressed.." he muttered. Jessica stared at him and walked over. Hudson only gazed at her. Not sure how to react..

Jessica came close to his face and softly spoke "Don't worry.. I won't do anything?.." she smiled. Hudson swallowed hard. Staring.. She walked away but Hudson asked "Honestly I'm not sure I believe you even got the transplant Jessica.. How can I even trust you?" Jessica stared at him. Standing in front of him. She grabbed the towel and dropped it. At first Hudson looked away. But he stared at her.. she had a huge nasty scar on her abdomen.. "Oh..." he muttered. He couldn't help staring at the rest of her body. She still had her figure.. her tight fit body.. when she turned Hudson noticed that maybe she had gained some weight.. "I'm not a liar Hudson." She said as she began to get dressed. Hudson turned away blushing and replied "I'm sorry.. It's just.." he didn't know what to say. Jessica replied "I messed up.. I'm sorry Hudson.." he felt her hands around his middle.

He turned around. She was dressed at least. Wearing a white t shirt tucked into some jean shorts.. She looked amazing.. she always did.. "Thanks for letting me stay.." she said so softly. She looked best without all that make up.. Hudson choked up "Y,your.. welcome?.." He stared at her. Jessica smiled straightened up his shirt. "I'm gonna make breakfast. Want me to make you something?" As tempting as it was he declined saying "No... I better get going. Thanks though. And let me know you found a place alright?" Jessica nodded. Leaving the room...

Jackson knew his family really wanted him to get treatment. This morning was a slow one for him. He tried laying in bed. Not getting up to get something to drink. He was scared and depressed and wanted to go out and just drink his problems away.. But at least Jessica was back home.. Cruz came back in after eating some breakfast. She sat down on the foot of the bed. "Hey.. You wanna get up? We have that doctors appointment today?"

Jackson sighed and answered "I'm not going today.. I just want to sleep in..". Cruz sighed and nudged her husband "Babe we gotta go?..". Jackson sat up and snarled "No!? We don't? You can go by yourself if you really want to!" He stood up and walked to the bathroom. Slamming the door. Cruz wanted to cry. "FINE!" She yelled. Knowing he didn't care. Jackson stepped back out yelling and furious "All I hear you talk about is how I need to stop drinking! When will you stop! Isn't that enough today Jackson! It's annoying and you are over bearing and I need you to drop it and let me breathe woman!" Cruz snarled "You're being ridiculous!" She tried grabbing his hand but Jackson grabbed her wrist tightly and yelled again

"Let me be! I'm tired of you pushing me and pushing me Cruz!" Cruz's eyes teared up more as she tried pulling her arm away. "I can't even think about quitting because you can't let me think! Honestly what's ridiculous is you!? You are causing me to want to drink more and forget you!" She pulled away and fell because Jackson let go. He frowned a bit staring at her. Realizing how he worded that.. "I.. wait i didn't mean it like that Cruz.." Cruz stood up and left. "Cruz!.. Cruz wait.." he sighed. Then hit the wall hard enough he punched through it and hurt his hand badly. "Fuck!"...

Lightning walked into Hudson's shop. Sky was upset. "Sky?.. are you okay?" Sky stared a moment. Thinking about venting but instead just sighed answering "I'm okay. Hudson is in the break room." She figured that's why he was here anyway. Lightning knew something was upsetting her but left it alone and walked to the break room. Hudson was on his phone. Just messing on it. He glanced up at his dad. "Hey." Lightning greetd back "Hey. You wanted to talk to me?" Hudson nodded. He did. He wanted to ask his dad some advice.. what he thought he should do.. with Jessica..

Lightning sat down in front of his son and Hudson took a deep breath and began to explain. "So. Jessica is back.. and she stayed over last night." Lightning's eyes widened. "She says she's back for good? Which I guess is great if she is?" Lightning shook his head and snarled "I doubt she is. Seems like she just wants to have fun." Hudson glared and continued "Dad you can't keep talking about her like that." "Like what?" Lightning asked. Hudson explained "Like she is the worst person in the world? She's not. And it really is a good thing if she's straightened up? Right?" Lightning firmly replied "She is just going to drag you down again? Why would you even let her stay with you Hudson? That girl is a mess just like her dad. Jessica is no good for you and hurt you and she doesn't deserve another chance from you!" Hudson tried to explain "Listen to me please? I never said I was giving her a"- "And not to mention she stole savirtaran from you!? And the titles and papers to everything you built up!?" "Dad.." Hudson tried again.

But Lightning kept on "And she took over half the bank!? What's wrong with someone like that!? She's just using you!?" "Dad she's pregnant!..". Lightning froze.. staring at Hudson a bit confused. "At least she might be?.. She had the surgery and implant and .. gotta Wait like another three weeks before we know for sure..". Lightning sighed. The game just changed.. "She is in no way ready to raise a child." Lightning said firmly. Hudson thought that to and replied "Okay. But what should we do about it?" He asked his father. Lightning sighed. Thinking. "Do you want the baby?" Hudson's jaw dropped and he snarled "I don't care that it's Jessica's to? It's my child! I just don't know what to do..." he was upset.

Lightning asked "Does Margo know?" Hudson stared and nodded answering "She says she wants to be with me enough that we can make it work..". Lightning smiled a bit and said "That girl.. is a keeper. I wouldn't count on Jessica sticking around Hudson. Just? Maybe talk to her? See if she really wants to keep the baby or what she planned to do after it was born? So?.. look first you need to find out for sure? Okay?..". Hudson nodded. "Thanks dad.. I honestly just wanted that off my chest.. lightning faked a smile and replied "Well.. I got some stuff to do back home and.. You should really think about what you might need to do? Maybe look at getting a lawyer or something?.. might wanna prepare for anything?..". Lightning got up and left...

Hours went by.

Lightning heard someone hitting the front door hard. Knocking crazy! "Alright I'm coming!" He yelled. He opened the door. "Cruz? Hey!? What's wrong?" He asked. She was in tears.. crying. She wiped her eyes. Lightning noticed her wrist was bruised He snapped asking "Woah what happened?" She tried to answer but was so upset. Lightning moved over "Come on.. come in..". Cruz walked in and immediately stared going off! "Jackson just!.. he refuses to listen! And he won't stop drinking and pushing me away! It's like I can't even be good enough to get through to him!.." she cried hard!.. Lightning sparkle up rubbing her back "Go on and sit down by the fireplace.. I'll get you something to drink." Cruz nodded. Wiping her tears and going off to sit down. Lightning came back in and sat down. Setting down some kinda juice for Cruz. He knew she loved her juice.

"What is this?.." Cruz asked with a sniffle. Staring at the purple colored drink. Lightning answered "Um?.. some kinda pomegranate juice? That stuff you recommended a while back?" Cruz smiled and the. Began crying again!.. Lighting held her a bit and let Cruz cry into his arms and chest. "Did Storm hurt you?.." he meant the brushed wrists.. Cruz pulled away and looked at the wrists and nodded answering "It wasn't on purpose.." she sniffles. "He's gonna die unless he quits drinking.. And now he has.. oh Lightning I'm sorry! I just can't do this!.." she cried into his arms again!.. Lightning hated seeing Cruz hurt and knowing Jackson Storm hurt her physically only made him angry!

"I don't know why I try... It's not like he would choose me?.." she cried. "Sex isn't good.. I can't really remember the last time he kissed me or held my hand and I felt something!.. He's just not caring!.." Cruz said with tears. Lightning brushed her hair and sighed. "Not like you?.. you even got me a drink?.. that you knew I'd like?.. Jackson wouldn't have done that.." she whimpered. Lightning replied "I'm sure it's.." he stopped. He didn't know what to say?

Cruz calmed down some and wiped more tears. Lightning looked at her face and got up saying "I'll grab some tissues.." he left for a moment. He came back. Handing Cruz some tissues. "Jackson is just.." he really didn't know. "Surely he will come around?" He really just said jay to try and make Cruz feel better. She wiped her face up. She looked so awful. Puffed and red from crying.

Lightning hated how Jackson was treating her..

Cruz stared at Lightning and said "Thanks.. I mean it. And Jess is back just to top all this stuff off!?.." Lightning rolled his eyes and replied "Yeah.. Hudson told me earlier..". Cruz tried not to cry and leaned on Lightning. "I'm sorry I bug you so many times.. you and Sally have been amazing people to me..". Lightning smiled a bit "Anytime Cruz. Your a family friend and we'd do anything to help you through all the times.. you were hurting..". Which was a lot really. Jackson always had episodes where he would hurt Cruz's feelings or something. And Cruz would come to them a lot. She was safe with McQueen. At least she felt that way.

"I've lost him.. and now he gives up.." she muttered. Laying on Lightning still. Lightning frowned. He didn't know what to say. "I wonder if it's just over.." Cruz said sadly. Lightning still didn't know what to say.. he never been through something like this with anyone.

Cruz sat up. Wiping her tears. "I won't forget this." She said. Trying to smile. "You just care so much.. I wish Jackson could learn sometimes from you?" She said joking. Lightning nodded. Just agreeing to help her calm down. "Anytime Cruz." He said softly. Cruz got up and asked "Mind if I just?.. stay a bit?.. Jackson and I are just.." Lightning answered "Yeah. I gotta run to town for a few things. But make yourself at home." "Thanks.."

A few hours passed. Lightning had returned home. Cruz's car was still there. Is was getting late actually. He walked in and set down a bag in the chair. Some home supplies. "Cruz?" He called. Wondering where she was. He walked into the kitchen. Cruz was in there on the floor crying again. Lighting sighed and walked over. Then he noticed the bottles of vodka taken and emptied from cabinet. "Cruz were you drinking?" She looked up with tears and answered. "I just.. had a little and I can't handle this right now.." Lightning sighed and knelt down "Let's get you home.." he said softly.

Cruz freaked out saying "No!... Jackson can't see me like this!?.. he... will.. only lose it and never stop!?.. or quit!?.."

Lightning frowned and picked up the bottles "Won't Storm notice you not being home?" Cruz whined "Hed never notice.. he doesn't care..". Lightning frowned "Alright?.. I'll just sleep in Hudson's old room and you can take the guest room. Alright?" Cruz nodded. Lightning set the bottle down and helped Cruz up. She stumbled a bit. Lightning helped her balance. "Woah.. got it?.." he asked. She nodded. Cruz took a single step falling and tripping back into Lightning and shoving him into the counter "Ow.." he yiped. His back hit the counter edge. Kinda hurt. Cruz leaned against him pressing her body to his and cried "Im sorry... I.." she stared at him. Having him pinned and seeing his blank expression. She kissed him sweetly and gently. Just a quick kiss. Then stared. Surprised herself a bit. Lightning wasn't sure what to say to that.. she was drunk. It was one simple small kiss.. thats all.

Cruz stood there. Pressed against him. They stared at each other a moment.. Cruz then leaned forward and kissed Lightning again.. this time she didn't pull away.. and at first it felt amazing. Lightning hadn't felt a kiss like that in so long!..

 **Choices.**

 **Lightning in his own loneliness and stress kisses back. (It just feels so good!..)**

 **Or...**

 **It feels amazing but this is Cruz! He pushes her away and tries to get her to bed. (She's drunk plus Lightning was a little afraid of Jackson Storm)**


	37. Got to quit

Cruz kissed Lightning again. This time she didn't pull away.. Lightning closed his eyes. It felt so good!.. Cruz pushed against him more. Putting her hands around his neck. Lightning was unsure.. he knew this wasn't right.. Cruz rubbed his body lower.. his shoulder.. his chest.. his hip and down to his pants and then Lightning couldn't do this. He grabbed her shoulders and pushed her away gently "Cruz no.. As great as that.. this.. feels and I'm flattered. But you're drunk and you will only regret it later..". Cruz stared. And looked down at the floor and began to cry again. "Come on.. let's get you to bed.." Lightning ordered. "So you don't want me either?.." she whimpered. Lightning sighed and explained "Cruz you're drunk.. this will tear you apart tomorrow if it goes any further.."

Coaxing her to the guest room where he had been sleeping for the past months. He and Cruz basically fell near the bed together. She tripped and pulled him down with her. "Woah!" Cruz yiped. Lightning stood up and pulled her up onto the bed. "There.. just.. rest this off.." he said. Cruz begged him to stay but Lightning couldn't. He began leaving and shutting the door. Cruz layed in the bed. Crying to herself. Not even sure why now.. "Don't leave me.." she mumbled to herself.

Lightning walked passed the master bedroom. Stopping. He went inside. It was clean. The bed made perfectly. He hasn't slept here sense Sally passed.. He walked over to the bedside table. Looking at the things left there. Tissues. A photo of the family. It was an old one. From when Hudson graduates school and was leaving to start his dirt racing career. Lightning sat down on the bed. Brushing Sally's pillow off. "Really could use your advice Sal.. Jessica came back.. She might be pregnant.." he sighed. "I don't know what to tell Hudson.. I feel so bad.. I can't fix things for him?.. I wouldn't even know how?..". He stared at her side of the bed. "He needs you more than he needs me." He smiled a little. Laying down on the bed. Staring at the ceiling.

Jackson glanced out the window. "She always comes back?.." he muttered in question. Wondering where his wife was.. He didn't mean it like it sounded earlier.. He thought about it.. Cruz hated him.. She must have.. he drank the rest of the beer in his hands.. he stared at it. Angry. He threw it across the room with a growl! Drinking was destroying him! He sighed. Thinking. He glanced at his phone.. getting late.. "She's not coming home.." He muttered. Jackson realized he pushed her to far.. He walked into the living room and sat down.

He noticed the pamphlets on the table.. he grabbed them. Reading them a little before passing out on the couch...

Hudson pulled up in his drive way. The rover was still there. He sighed a bit. But part of him felt relieved. At least she didn't just run off again.. Hudson walked inside. The place smelt amazing?.. He walked into the kitchen. There was a big meal made?.. Jessica walked in. Wearing an apron over her clothes.. Hudson raised a brow and asked "What are you doing?" Jessica smiled answering happily "I thought you could use a good meal after work? Is that a crime?" Hudson sighed and explained "Jess I.. you can't?.. why are you here? I said for the night?" Jessica nodded and explained "I know. But it takes more than one day to find a place to stay? I want a nice home?" Hudson glared a bit.

"Come on. Sit and eat with me?" Hudson sighed but he was hungry and it did look good.. So why not. He sat down and Jessica sat beside him and helped him fix a plate. It was really nice. But.. Off?.. "So how was work?" Jessica asked with a smile. Hudson stared at her and asked "It was work?..." he was suspicious. She was playing house?... Jessica smiled and continued "You know.. you said we should talk about plans? I was thinking about names earlier?" Hudson nodded and asked "So you wanna keep it? And raise it?" Jessica gave a weird expression and answered "Um?.. I thought we might?.."

Hudson replied while eating "Well.. if you are going to keep ityes. But it's gonna be a?.. broken home right from the start?" Jessica sighed and grabbed Hudson hand answering "No. it won't be. It just won't be how we grew up." Hudson stared at Jessica. Unsure. "Well none the less.. I think we should draw up some custody papers than. For the baby." Jessica replied "Well I'm breast feeding. So you can't possibly think it'd be good to take it away from me?" Hudson didn't say anything. Just ate and drank.

"Anyways names!? I had one girl and one boy picked out! Wanna hear them?" She asked. Hudson shrugged. He didn't care to. Jessica smiled and said. "Alright so!..Annabelle and Kai. What you think?" Hudson raised a brow and answered "I think those sound like serial killer names." Jessica glared. Ignoring that. They ate quietly. Jessica asked "So.. You want a boy or girl?" Hudson glared answering "I wanna know what game you're playing honestly?" Jessica frowned and stood up. She came behind him and leaned onto his shoulder. "No game.. I love you and I want you to know I'm putting our baby first.." she began to rub his shoulders.

It was a tad to much.. between her being home.. in this house.. dinner.. baby talk.. This.. "Jess.. I'm not interested in being a family with you..". Jessica continued to rub his shoulder and replied "It's fine. I know. You have told me?.. I just wanna be nice." Hudson wasn't sure about that. Jessica rubbed his shoulders and came around and sat on his lap. Smiling at him. "Jess.." He mumbled. Sounding annoyed. Jessica got up and replied "I'm sorry. But I have just missed you..". Hudson glared at her..

Hudson then said "Well.. um.. thanks for dinner?.. I'm gonna shower and head to bed..". Jessica nodded and began to clean up. Hudson watched her for a moment then asked "Do your parents know?..". Jessica answered softly "No. just.. with everything goin on with my dad?.. I don't know if I should?..". Hudson nodded. "Well.. Night.." he said. Jessica smiled and kissed his cheek "Night Hudson." She gazed in his blue eyes.. Hudson stared a moment to.. But headed up stairs to his room...

Cruz woke up. Her head killing her.. Feeling starved. She looked around. Her clothes off?.. she grabbed them from the floor?.. she didn't recognize this place?.. this room at least. She got dressed and opened the door and walked out. "Oh no.. no.. no no?.." she said quietly as she recognized the house!.. "No way I.. I slept with him?.." she walked passed the kitchen.. no one there. She glanced into the living room. No one.. okay good! She could sneak away!. Cruz ran over to the front door and opened it She walked all the way to her car and realized she forgot her keys! "Ofcorse...". Cruz debated leaving it completely and walking home to avoid the embarrassment of running into Lightning!..

But She went back inside. Shutting the door quietly. She walked by the stairs. Cruz froze hearing his voice. "Hey, you're up. How you feel?" Lightning asked and began to walk down. "If you're hungry I can recommend a few things.. don't wanna be sick I'm sure." He stood in front of Cruz. She was blushing. Embarrassed. "What?.. oh..." he asked. She must be embarrassed about the kiss he figured. Lightning sighed asking "Yeah, about last night?.. don't worry about it Okay?. I get it.. it'll be alright Cruz." Cruz felt like panicking as she replied "Jackson can't know that we..." she stopped. He smelt fresh out of the shower.. At this point she was so sure she slept with him. Lightning nodded "Its fine. It never happened." Cruz smiled a bit and thanked him.

"I'm gonna find my keys.. and head home.. probably best." She added. Lightning nodded and explained "Maybe no more drinking? Okay?" Cruz laughed embarrassed and agreed. Leaving. She headed home. Wondering somewhat if Jackson even noticed her missing. She unlocked the door and walked in. Jackson was passed out on the couch. He had been drinking. But.. he also had been looking at the pamphlets. Made her smile a little. Maybe Jackson would get treatment.

Cruz went into the kitchen. Getting herself some water. Searching for something to eat. Finding herself something she liked and sat back down on the living room in the recliner. Jackson seemed still passed out. Smelling of alcohol. Cruz muttered aloud. "This feeling is horrible? I don't get why anyone would drink so much for years now especially..". Jackson woke up a bit. But layed there still. He heard that. Started to be curious.. did Cruz drink? "And I couldn't even act like myself? I mean I can not believe i slept with him.. but makes me wonder if I really know you. If you only act the way you do because of the alcohol..". Oh that hurt.. Jackson didn't have the energy to angry about it.. So he pretended he was asleep. But she slept with someone?.. who? That was it.. she was right.. What if this him wasn't him? He needed to stop.. He heard Cruz stand up. He closed his eyes. Cruz kissed his cheek and whispered "I miss you.. I miss us.." she brushed his hair and added "I'm gonna shower.. Love you Jackson..". And she left the room. Jackson sighed. It hurt that she slept with someone. But he had tried messing around with a few women lately.. then there was that Justin guy who kept pushing himself onto Jackson. He had no right he felt at this point..

Jackson sat up. Looking at the pamphlets and the empty bottle of alcohol near the couch on the floor.. He needed to quit. To save his marriage before it got any worse. Save himself to be here for his family. Jessica was back home.. Sky having his second grand child. He wanted to be here.. He sighed. How was he going to do this..

It was later in the day. Hudson was at the shop working. He was alone. Sky was feeling to sick today. He had old music playing. The kind the town played on cruise nights. The kind he grew up to from his parents mostly. He was on a cart rolled under a car. Kinda tapping his foot with the music. Trying to lose himself a bit. Just working on this car. Had a crack needing sealed. Had to find it first.

The song shboom came on. Reminded him of his mother. His parents use to dance to this song.. the first cruise night without his mother was coming up. Hudson wondered how his father would handle it. But he tried not to think about it. Working on thhis car.. kinda getting frustrated. The song changed after a few minutes to gto. A more upbeat fun song. Sometimes it felt nice to unwind. Work on a car and listen to the music of his childhood.

He heard the shop door open. The little bell rang. "Sorry! One moment!" He called out. The song changed. Escape. Hudson slid out. It was only Margo. She laughed a little and pointed to the radio "The pina colada song!? Ha! That's so old!" Hudson got up and walked over asking "What are you doing here?" He smiled. Margo leaned on the desk that wobbled. She grabbed Hudson's hand and answered "We need a night out. And a night in.." she said as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Hudson sighed answering "I agree let's do it." "Oh you wanna do it? Like it it?" She began to sway her hips. "What?.. Wait what are you doing?" He asked. Watching her hips. She smiled answering as she pulled his hands on her hips "It's this song?.. it's catchy." They swayed together dancing. Hudson chuckled a little. Then grabbed her hand off and spun her around and pulled her in. He pulled her body against his. Margo smiled and asked "So? You wanna?.." she asked. Hudson smiled and asked "Oh I wanna do everything with you." Margo couldn't help but smile and they kissed.

Margo pulled away and asked "How's the break room table?" Hudson chuckled a bit and lifted Margo up onto his hips. They continued to kiss passionately. Margo was his greatest escape. From the drama. From the hurt. From Jessica.. his mother.. Being with her helped make life feel lively again. As strange as that sounded. Hudson sat Margo on the stool behind the desk. The song superstition came on. "Oh my god what kinda music do you listen to!" She laughed. Hudson chuckled and answered "The best kinda music. Wait for the weekend. Then you are gonna be dancing to this." Margo pushed him away and joked "Oh I doubt it! I don't dance to much and when I do it's not this!" She laughed. Hudson began slowly teasing and doing the dance to the the song. Margo laughed "Oh god that's awful!.. don't! You're gonna like?.. break something!?" He pulled her up off the stool and got her to join him. "This is nothing like the dance version on the game!" She laughed. She tried to keep up. But Hudson was a better dancer.

Margo loved him. He was fun and made her feel young. And he was a cute and funny dancer. "Should have become a dancer honey bee. You got moves." She said as they danced a moment to the funny dance. Hudson replied "Na.. you should have met and seen my uncle Mater. You think I'm funny." The song faded out. Followed by another weird old song. Margo and Hudson stood facing each other. "Gosh you will only embarrass your children.." Margo joked. Hudson smiled and replied "And I'll enjoy every moment doing that. Teach them all the moves." Margo laughed "No!.. you'll make our kid a noob!" Not even sure what that was. Hudson stopped dead and asked "Our kid?" He asked.

Margo's eyes widened. She got lost in the moment. In the fun. "Oh.. you know?... if?.. we?.. fuck.. I.." she felt embarrassed and stupid. "I meant.. like if we?.." she tried to say it again. She was to embarrassed. Hudson asked "If we have kids?" He asked. Margo stared. Feeling really stupid. Like oh god you don't say something like that to your fresh boyfriend!?.. especially with what Hudson was going through with his ex wife!.. Hudson smiled a bit and asked "Do you think that you'd want that? I mean with me?" Margo bit her lips and answered "Um.. I forgot oh my god!.. I gotta go get this..?.. for the farm? And I gotta go?.. like now.." she began to leave. Hudson called back "I'll come over tonight Okay?" Margo nodded and left fast. Hudson wondered why she shut down so quick like that?.. Maybe because of her miscarriage? Or fuck.. what if she was pregnant to!? Nope. Over thinking that.

He was to careful with Margo. There was no way! But now he began to wonder and panic a little. Overthinking it..

 **Poor Hudson. Overthinking. Anyways! Choice for Jackson Storm! He knows he needs to quit and have surgery, and get cleaned up.. If he wants to fix things with his wife and be there for his family. So!? Choices.**

 **Jackson decides to cut off all alcohol and just end it quick on his own. Or try to. (But this is not recommended without a doctor, by the pamphlets)**

 **Or...**

 **Jackson hates it.. but goes to the rehab facility and stays there. (Means he will be gone from his family for days to a month? But he will get professional help)**


	38. Could be in love again

Cruz stepped out the shower. She stared at herself in the mirror. She couldnt remember much of last night. She remembered kissing Lightning.. touching him.. Wanting to just take out her pain. Feel wanted.. Cruz dried off and put on her clothes in the bathroom. At least Lightning wasn't going to tell Jackson.. Cruz stepped out from the room. Jackson was waiting for her. Sitting in the bed.

"Jackson.. hey.." she greeted nervously.. Cruz didn't like hiding things and her face was red of embarrassment! Jackson stood up and grabbed her hands. He sighed. Part of him wanted to scream at her for sleeping with someone else. But he bit his tongue.. He stared at her. Cruz's brown eyes.. "Cruz.." he started. He sighed with a frown. Cruz bit her lips.. she couldn't hide this.. secrets killed her. After years and somewhat forcing Jackson to be honest.. now she was the liar!

"Cruz.. I'm."- "I slept with him!" She yelled. Closing her eyes. She couldn't handle a secret and at least it was her who told him. Jackson's brows lowered and he stared. Angry and hurt. But he tried to swallow it down "Okay." Cruz raised a brow.. "Okay?" She asked. Jackson took a deep breath. "Fine. It happened.. I'm trying"- "You mean you don't even care?.." She interrupted! Jackson raised a brow now and thought for a moment. "You want me to be angry?" He asked. Cruz frowned and answered "I don't know?.. I just.. I didn't expect you to be so calm?" She teared up. Jackson sighed. He did care. It hurt. Cruz was the most faithful person he had ever met..

"It's my fault. I drove you away.. Which is another reason for this... I'm gonna go on to the treatment center.. Stay there and get help.. I can't quit on my own.. and I know I need to.." Jackson said softly. And he meant it. Cruz grabbed him and held him close. She was feeling so guilty and upset. But she loved him and was so glad he was going to quit! Jackson frowned and asked "I'm sorry. Just.. give me a chance to fix this? Okay?" Cruz nodded. And just held onto him tight. Not wanting to let him go...

Hudson was over thinking it so badly now. He couldn't handle two pregnant women. Not to mention how badly his dad would let him have it! Plus his father hadn't met Margo yet! It kept getting put off. This was bad!.. so bad.. He spent hours thinking this over. First off Jessica. She was acting funny. And playing house. He hoped she found her own place now.. But something inside him doubted that. And Margo.. he would need to be supportive. By the time it reached around closing time. Hudson had overthought himself to the point he was convinced that was the only reason Margo could have acted like that. She must be pregnant. So he went out and got her something small to kinda show he was okay and supportive of her and anything she needed.

He headed to Ferguson's farm. He walked over and knocked on the door. Still in his work clothes. Honestly he was kinda afraid to go home and change because Jessica would probably find a way to keep him there. Margo opened the door. "Hudson. Hey.. Um.. I wanna apologise for acting weird earlier? I.. I just.."- "No it's fine. Actuually here. Got you something that might tell you how I feel about this." Margo raised a brow and looked at his hands. He had a blue envelope. Margo was curious. She took it and opened it and read aloud.

"Congratulations on the baby?.. I don't get it?" Hudson explained "Earlier when you said something about kids and having our own and I want you to know I fully support you and I hope you don't just decide you can't do this because your not gonna be"- "Hold on cowboy? What are you saying? You wanna put a baby in me?" She asked and made a weird face. Hudson asked "I thought you were already?" Margo's eyes widened. Staring at him she stared at the card and replied "You thought I was pregnant? No!? No! I am not pregnant. Oh my god this is like the most fucked up and hilarious joke ever!?" Hudson blushed and asked "Wait you're not?" Margo laughed pretty hard and said "No!? Oh my god you got a card and everything!? I meant like? One day! Maybe one day you and I can have kids of our own?" She calmed down from her laughing fit. Hudson felt pretty stupid.

"Alright alright.. I misunderstood." He argued. Margo corrected "Yeah.. made a mistake. But you know what? It's probably one of the sweetest things a man has ever done." Hudson raised a brow asking "It is?" Margo grabbed his hand and explained "Yes! It really is. Because now I know that if some crazy situation like that did happen? I have an awesome boyfriend that I don't have to worry about walking out on me? I mean this is really the greatest gift ever! You are truly the sweetest guy In the whole wide world! Your amazing Hudson." She smiled and kissed him.

Hudson smiled and blushed a little. He didn't think such a stupid mistake from over thinking could grow them closer. "So.. how about a date tonight?" Margo giggled a bit and answered "Definitely. Let me let my grandfather know I'll be out." Hudson nodded. Watching Margo walk back inside. He felt himself fall more in love with this woman. He started to think that.. maybe he loved her?..

Lightning was going through the store. Grabbing things for the house. He preferred going at night when it wasn't busy. Use to be cause of fans. Now it was old habit more so. He grabbed some soaps for dishes and laundry. Then heard that voice. "Oh hey! Mr McQueen! Been a while.." She said happily. Lightning glared and greeted "Hello Jessica...". Honestly he hated seeing her. He hated her for what she did to his son. He stared at her. Could she be pregnant? Jessica walked over making conversation "Getting some stuff?" Lightning replied quickly making how he felt clear, "Yeah. Jessica I really don't wanna talk to you. I have no interest in making any conversation with you." Jessica frowned and asked "What's your deal?.." Lightning glared and answered carefully "What you did to Hudson?.. You walked out on my family. I will never trust you. Actually you will never be part of my family. Ever again. What you did!? I will not forgive you! I don't care if youre pregnant with Hudson's child or not. You are not welcomed into my home." He grabbed his stuff and walked away.

Jessica snarled "I'm pretty sure Hudson will think differently." Lightning stopped and turned around "i don't care. You are a horrible person for what you did. Not to mention stealing from him? You blew over half of the money the two of you built up!? And how are you not in jail? At least then we wouldn't have to worry about you running off?" Jessica replied "You can't talk to me that way. If I don't wanna be here? If I didn't want anything to do with Hudson? Than I wouldn't keep the baby." Lightning stared. He was so angry with this girl!.. "You're unbelievable Jessica. I love Hudson. But if it comes down to it.. I will do whatever I have to to protect that child from you." He walked away. Honestly not even sure exactly what he meant by that. But thinking. If Jessica kept messing with his son.. Lightning knew a kid shouldn't grow up with that.. hopefully Hudson felt the same way. If that meant taking it away from Jessica.. so be it!

Lightning paid and put bags into his truck and grabbed his phone out to text Hudson...

Hudson and Margo were sitting on the tail gate of Hudson's truck. In the field of the farm. Margo layed back. They had blankets and pillows in the bed. A little tail gate date kinda set up. It was cute. Hudson layed beside Margo. Staring at the stars. "It's nice right?" He asked. Margo agreed. Hudson's phone buzzed. He glanced at his and sat up.

 _Dad_

 _I want you to get Jessica to the doctors to take a pregnancy test now!_

Hudson stared at that. Thinking.

 _Hud_

 _She said had to wait a few weeks._

 _Dad_

 _No! If she got it when she says, it will show up. Get a dna test to! I don't trust her_

Hudson sighed. Thinking. Margo sat up and asked "Everybting okay?" Hudson gazed at her answering "Yeah. Just.. my dad wants me to take Jessica to get a pregnant test done." Margo nodded and asked "Do you want her baby? A baby I mean?.. sorry..". Hudson thought about it.. Oh yes. He'd love a baby. But with Jessica.. part of him hated the idea. Part of him didn't care. Part of him hoped for a baby. He would love to have one now.. even if he would be raise it without 'mommy' in the home. He stared at his girlfriend and answered "I want a baby. As weak and mushy as that makes me sound. And I wanna give my dad a grandchild. At least one before he won't be able to enjoy it." Margo smiled and leaned on Hudson. His phone buzzed again.

 _Dad_

 _Please._

 _Hud_

 _Okay dad. I'll take of it._

Hudson sighed. Wrapping his arm around Margo. Not sure what to do about Jessica...

Now he took Margo home. Kissed goodbye and went to his place. The river was still there. He walked inside the home. The Beach Boys were playing?.. He walked into the living room. Jessica was sitting on the couch. Thinking her feet to the music. Her legs up on the arm of the couch. She was laying down. Reading some baby magazine. Hudson walked over by her feet and grabbed the remote and shut off the music. Jessica spread her legs open and snarled "I was listening to that." Hudson glared at her. Trying not to look at her very.. open pose.. she had on a long sleeve shirt and shorts to sleep in. He stared at her prosthetic for a moment. "Why are you here still?" He asked. Jessica sat up answering "I don't have my own place yet Hudson."

Hudson sighed. Annoyed. Jessica stood up and walked up in front of him. "Why can't you give me one more chance?..". Hudson stared in her grey blue eyes.. he frowned and answered "Becuase I told you.. I moved on." "Have you?" Jessica asked. Hudson answered "Yeah I have Jess.." "have you?.." she asked again. Hudson stared at her. Thinking. He stayed silent. Jessica straightened his shirt up. She grabbed his hand and spoke up "I love you. So much. I still do.. I will do anything to have this..." she pulled his hand onto the baby.. at least where it would be if she is. Hudson sighed. This hurt. He wanted this for so long. And now he could have it.. but.. Hudson's blue eyes teared up. Jessica noticed and brushed his cheek to wipe them away.

Hudson grabbed her hand. Pulling it away. "Don't touch me.. don't fix me dinner?.. I'm not your husband anymore.. you chose what you wanted. Now... I'm choosing what I want.. and it's not this.." Hudson said firmly. It hurt saying that to her face like this. Jessica nodded and replied "Well I want you?. More than anything.." Hudson nodded and replied "I'm.. gonna shower and go to bed..". He left upstairs. Leaving Jessica for a bit. He showered. Thinking. His heart torn.. He loved Jessica.. not like he did before. But he cared. And missed her.. and now it was like she was messing with his mind! Hudson dried off and wrapped a towel around his middle to go out in his room and get dressed for bed.

He couldn't sleep well. Thinking.. so many things..

 **Choices! 2 questions!!! Does Hudson listen to his father and get firm and order Jessica to go with him for the tests at the hospital if she wants to stay here. He will schedule it.**

 **Yes**

 **Or...**

 **No**

 **(Wait like Jessica wants to. 2 and half more weeks.)**

 **Choice 2!**

 **Did the implant take, (is she pregant)**

 **Positive (yes)**

 **Or...**

 **Negative (no baby)**


	39. When does it end

Jessica walked into the kitchen. Rinsing a glass out. Hudson was on the phone.

"Yes. Thanks so much." He hung up. Jessica was curious and asked "Who was that?" Hudson answered "The woman's clinic of the hospital. I'm taking you there to get the test." Jessica raised a brow and asked "Why? I told you I was told to wait weeks before going in. And I'm gonna go to the doctor who did the transplant and implant." Hudson explained "Well I talked to the doctors here and they said you are far enough along. Even with that uterus transplant. We are going." Jessica snarled asking "What if I don't want to yet?"

Hudson stared and sighed. "If you wanna stay here you're going." Jessica shook her head. But she wanted to stay here. On top of not having her own place she didn't even have much money.. she just didn't want to tell that to her ex husband. "Fine.. have it your way.." Jessica snarled. Hudson thanked her. Knowing she hated him right now. He didn't care. So not even an hour later Hudson drove them to the hospital. They sat in the waiting room. Hudson was shaking his leg. Up and down. Jessica grabbed his knee to stop him.

"Relax? You're more nervous than me?" She giggled. Hudson sighed. He wasn't sure what he wanted. Pregnant or not.. if she was. Than fine. He was happy that he would have his own child.. but things may get complicated and difficult between them.. if she wasn't. Than he could move forward with Margo. And not have to worry about Jessica screwing it up.

"Storm?" The nurse called. Hudson and Jessica followed back. They waited in a small square room. The doctor came in. "Hudson! I talked with you on the phone." He shook Hudson's hand. Hudson replied "Yes. Thanks so much for giving us your time." The doctor nodded and explained "We are gonna draw some blood first and then we can get you into the ultra sound? Okay?" Jessica nodded.

And that's what they did. Hudson and Jessica sat in the techs room. The tech came in and told Jessica to get into the robe. Then to get up on the table. Asked her some things for fun. "So? You have the new uterus transplant hmm? Is he dad?" She looked at Hudson. Jessica smiled answering "Yes and yes. He's the dad." The woman grabbed the probe and told Jessica to lean back and take a deep breath. A hologram is screen projected out in the room. Showing the inside of the uterus. "Hmm.. let me move around and find it here." The tech woman said. Moving and trying to find the baby. A few silent minutes went by. Hudson asked "Is everything okay?" The tech answered slowly "Hmmm.. yes. It's just difficult with the scar tissue from the surgery to tell where and what baby is. The blood test will be more accurate. I just can't get a good look in there." She smiled and pulled out. Finishing.

Hudson felt relief a little. Maybe she wasn't pregnant then. Jessica sat up. The tech stood up saying "Alright well. Get dressed and you can head back to the room and the doctor will be in momentarily." Jessica nodded and the tech left. Hudson spoke up "Hey maybe you won't be and we don't have to worry about any custody thing right?" Trying to joke. Jessica frowned. Grabbing her knees up. Like she was actually disappointed?.. Hudson asked "Hey?.. You okay?" Jessica answered feeling heart broken "I wanted the baby Hudson.. this was my chance to fix things and.. and start a family like I should have all along?.." Hudson thought for a moment and replied "Jess.. having a baby won't fix things?..". Jessica sighed and got dressed. Slipping into her jeans and such.

They went back to the room. Waiting again. The doctor came back in with some papers. Jessica perked up asking "So!? What's the test say?" The doctor stared answering "The implant didn't take. You can try again? If you have more embryos?.. I'm sorry." Jessica replied "Yes and yes definitely." Hudson's brows raised as he spoke up "Um? What?. No we can't try again?" Jessica explained "We still have embryos at the other hospital? I want this baby." The doctor nodded and replied "Okay. Well I recommend going back to your doctor who did the first implant for your second try." Hudson stood up and asked "Can I get a moment alone with my.. her?" The doctor nodded and left. Shutting the door. Hudson took a deep breath and scolded

"You will not try again with our embryos Jess. You did once. And it didn't take. We are not together? We are not married? We aren't even good together anymore? No." Jessica snickered "Should have thought of that before you signed over the rights to me?" Hudson couldn't believe this and he raised his voice "You would force me to be the father of your child!? Are you serious!?" Jessica explained "You remember when I almost got the transplant the first time!? I have to have it removed in three years!? This is my only chance to have and experience a baby!" "Fine! Go to a bank and get some doner thing and be a single mother! Don't use mine!" He yelled. "Hudson you know I can't all my eggs were processed with your"- "Okay!" He yelled. Hudson kicked the bed and growled.

Jessica sighed. Hudson wipes his face with his hands.. kinda whined. Jessica spoke up "Hudson I.. I know this isn't the best time or situation.. but this is my only chance to have a baby myself?..". Hudson asked "You can always do surrogate later?.." He shrugged. Jessica grabbed Hudson's shoulders and gazed into his blue eyes.. "I know that I messed up with us.. I do.. but please.. please don't take this away from me?.." she begged. Hudson sighed and turned away. Jessica grabbed his face and forced him to stare into her eyes. Her tear filled eyes.. "Please..". Hudson stared at her. Being this close to her.. Hudson pulled her hands off his face and answered firmly. "I'm sorry. But.. I can't do this. I will fight you for those embryos.. You can't force me to be a father!?"

Jessica nodded and replied "I know... you're right.. Excuse me.." she started crying a lot and left the room. Hudson frowned. Feeling awful. He took away her chances of feeling pregnancy and got what he kinda wanted. He was off the hook with Jessica. But.. he felt horrible..

Cruz was driving Jackson down to the hospital. They wanted to do a kinda evaluation. Jackson stared at the building. The hospital. Cruz rubbed his knee. "It'll be okay." She said so softly with such confidence. Jackson kinda smiled. Just not completely. Cruz opened the car door but Jackson stopped her and spoke up "Shut the door." He ordered. Cruz raised a brow but did as Jackson said. Jackson turned toward her the best he could in the seat and grabbed her face and kissed her passionately.

Cruz hadn't felt a kiss like this from Jackson in so long. She pushed her tongue into his mouth. Jackson grabbed her hair. Cruz rubbed up his knee and then Jackson pulled away. Cruz frowned a little. "You ready?" She asked. Jackson nodded. He and Cruz got out and started to walk into the hospital. Jackson noticed the blue truck. He glanced at it as they walked by. Then he noticed Jessica walking toward them crying. And Hudson followed. Cruz and Jackson both stopped and stared at them. Jessica walked by and didn't even care that her parents were there.

She tries to walk by them without stopping but her father grabs her arm and ask "Jessica what's wrong?" Jessica tried to stop crying and answered "Its nothing. I can't deal with this right now Okay?" Hudson walked up but kept a distance. Jackson stared at Hudson. Jessica continued "I just need to go home right now Okay." Cruz spoke up "Baby are you okay? Please?" Her parents were getting scared. Jessica pulled away and snapped "I'm just not pregnant like I hoped Okay! And that bastard is taking away my chance of ever getting pregnant!" She pointed at Hudson. Hudson explained "Now..Jess... it's more complicated than that?.. it's not about taking your chances away? You want to force fatherhood on me and I do not want this with you!?" His voice raised. Cruz and Jackson were a bit confused.

They didn't know Jessica was able to have a baby. They didn't know she got the transplant. "Wait you two were trying to have a baby?" Cruz asked. Jessica yelled "yes!" At the same time Hudson yelled "No!?" Jessica then explained "After I left I got the transplant and implant. Just like Hudson wanted! But the embryo didn't stick.. I want to experience a baby?.. but my only chance is with the embryos Hudson and I created.. but he wants to destroy them!" "You would be forcing me to father your child Jess!? How do you not see what's wrong with that?!" Hudson yelled. Jessica yelled back "I'm thinking bigger picture!" Jackson and Cruz just stared at the two of them. This was probably one of the dumbest things Jackson had ever heard. He looked at his daughter and spoke up "Go home. You're not thinking straight and you need to calm down and re think what you're trying to make Hudson do.."

Jessica's jaw dropped and She snarled "I cant believe this? You're on his side!? Heck he could just sign away his rights as a parent? Than it'd be my child and he wouldn't have to life a finger!" Hudson spoke up "I couldn't do that. We live in the same town? And knowing he or she was mine? I can't just let them grow up without their father Jessica, you know I'm not like that!" Jessica yelled "We will just see what happens when I take you to court!" Jackson grabbed Jessica's shoulders "Go home. Think this through. This is not worth fighting over. Both of you need to think about this stupid argument." Cruz spoke up "I'll take you home.. I'll be back as fast as I can Jackson." Jackson was fine with that.

For one Cruz wouldn't have to hear the things that he knew the doctors would ask. And Jessica needed to chill out. Hudson shook his head. He couldn't believe he was going to have to fight Jessica in court for custody of an embryo. Cruz walked away with Jessica. Jackson looked at Hudson and asked "What the heck is going on with you two? This is beyond getting ridiculous. The two of you are divorced and need to drop the childish crap because I'm tired of the whining." He then walked away and to the hospital. Hudson sighed. He was just angry and thinking this thing with Jessica. He got into his truck and knew he needed to call his father.

 _Hello?_

"Dad. I need a lawyer."...

Jackson felt nervous about this. And really uncomfortable. He sat in the room. Filling out some paper work when the doctor came in. "Hey! Nice to see you again. So.. you have decided you'd like to try our 28 day treatment. Good. I'm glad. Then we can get that surgery out of the way here soon. I do have to ask a few things. For one have you drank at all today?" Jackson nodded. Cropper typed on his computer and asked "So.. trying to think back here. When do you believe you began to drink?"

Jackson snickered a bit andweing "Oh I don't know. I was young. Younger than i should have been.." Cropper asked "So under 21?" Jackson answered back "Yeah. But I didn't really drink a lot yet.. I mostly did.." he stopped. Not wanting to talk about that much.

Cropper raise his brows and asked "Did what? It'll help to know. May feel good to talk about it?" Jackson glared answering "I did a lot of drugs and experimented a lot with them." Cropper typed some and asked "Do you still use time to time?" Jackson shook his head "No. i quit when it put me in the hospital." Cropper nodded and asked "So you overdosed?" Jackson answered slowly "Something like that..". Cropper nodded and typed in some things and replied "I'll pull up records of that later. So.. when do you think the alcohol abuse started?"

Jackson sighed. Thinking back a bit. He always blamed his dad. For all of his unhappiness. But.. answered "I.. Afer I left home.. I had a lot of guilt?.. for.. leaving some things behind and running from some problems?.. and it ate me alive. I remember that first drink that helped me forget it and.. every time I felt guilty or lonely or bad I would drink."

Cropper typed some more then asked "Do you still feel guilty for anything?" Jackson thought a moment and realized he did. He felt guilty for what he lied about with Sky and Rachel. Felt bad for Hiding so much from his wife. Felt bad for the drama Jessica had been pushing. "Sometimes Jackson. Part of healing and helping yourself means getting those things off your chest. So.. I'm gonna make sure you get a good therapist inside the facility we send you to. Maybe? And it won't hurt? To try resolving anything between you and whoever you feel so guilted with?" Jackson nodded slowly. Unsure. A few questions and some test Mater he was released. Cruz was outside to pick him up. He'd go to the facility Monday morning. So he had the weekend left here with his family.

Jackson sat down and shut the door of the car. Cruz asked "How did it go?" Jackson sighed answering "I'm an idiot." Cruz raised a brow and asked "Why would you say that?" Jackson stared at his wife. Thinking if he really should stop hiding so much from her? Cruz loved him with secrets?.. surely she would still love him knowing how messed up he was. Plus he figured their marriage couldn't get much worse? "Cruz.. You are amazing. I'm sorry for so much. The doctor thinks..."

He stared into Cruz's brown eyes. He actually kinda smiled. Cruz began to drive home. Jackson spoke up finally. He was gonna admit to her. "Never mind." He said. Sitting back into his seat. They pulled up to the house. Jackson and Cruz stared at each other. "We should talk to Jessica." Jackson agreed. Walking inside. "Jessica." Jackson called.

 **Choices! This is Jessica! She's heart broken and upset! What does she do!?**

 **Jessica left again. (She can't be here now. She's so hurt and mad and doesn't want to see Hudson and needs to clear her head and think. But this could really hurt Jackson and Cruz as she runs off for the second time!)**

 **Or..**

 **Jessica is calm but is 100% on fighting the right to have the children she wants. (which means Hudson and Jessica are gonna have to battle it out for custody of the embryos as crazy as that sounds)**


	40. Shes the one

They pulled up to the house. Jackson and Cruz stared at each other. "We should talk to Jessica." Jackson agreed. Walking inside. "Jessica." Jackson called. But she didn't answer. Cruz spoke up "She's probably in her old room.. I'll talk to her." Cruz went up the stairs. Knocking on Jessica's door and opening it. Cruz ran back down to her husband and said "Jessica's gone." Jacksons eyes widened and he became furious with his youngest...

A few days passed. Jackson was sitting in the living room chair. Thinking and more of moping the last few days. Drinking hard. Jessica hadn't come home.. She left again. And it hurt so bad.. He didn't know how to help her becuase Jessica just ran off if she didn't have her way. Cruz came over and spoke up "Hey. Are we gonna go down town for the cruise?" She asked. Jackson sighed. His eye glossy. His heart was broken. Feeling like he lost Jessica for good at this point.

Cruz continued "Maybe it would be nice? You know?.. one night out? Before rehab?" Jackson stared at the almost empty bottle of Sam Adams. "We should have one more family dinner before you go to." Jackson snarled loudly "Are you kidding me!?" Cruz stared at him. A little startled. "Fuck everything about this! Our family is falling apart Cruz!" He yelled again. Cruz nodded. Choosing not to fight. Jackson stood up and asked "Why?.. why does Jessica just.. why is she set on defying everything I have taught her?" Cruz frowned and added "We.. She will hopefully come back home soon.. But we still have Sky? Along with Vern and Aurora. Storm?..". Jackson sighed. Cruz took the bottle away and continued "Jackson... Come on.. Don't give up now?.. you barely started?..". Jackson shook his head.

Not sure how he was feeling. "Let's go out tonight? Have dinner tomorrow and Monday we will head out." Jackson nodded and replied "Okay.. I'll try.. for you." Cruz smiled and hugged Jackson. Embracing him. Feeling his warmth. Jackson didn't want to let her go. He was scared and upset. Hurt and angry. Feeling so emotional and torn...

Margo walked into Hudson's shop. They were really busy due to the cruise tonight. Everyone wanted their sweetest rides ready to show off. Margo had some bags of food from flos old diner that Raven ran. She set a bag on the desk. Well new desk. Sky began to complain about it. So Hudson got a new one. "Salad and water." Margo said. Sky smiled and replied "Wow? Thanks Margo. You didn't have to?" Margo smiled back "I know. But might as well. Where's Hudson?" "Over here." Hudson said as he walked over. Covered in oil and slime. Margo laughed "No hug today! But brought you lunch?" She handed him a bag. Hudson smiled thanking her.

"I'm glad you came by. I wanted to talk about the cruise tonight." Hudson added. Margo sat down "Okay." She answered. Hudson sighed and explained "I have convinced my Dad to go tonight. He didn't really want to.. Tonight is the first cruise night without my mom.." "oh.. I'm so sorry. That must be hard for your Dad?.." Margo replied. Hudson nodded and continued "Yeah.. but I told him I'd be bringing you and maybe the two of you could finally meet?" Margo thought a moment and asked "You sure you want your dad to meet me? Because I'm committed!" She joked and kinda chuckled. Hudson chuckled softly and pulled her closer answering "Definitely." Sky stuck out her tongue saying "Hey! Don't make me barf?.. pregnant over here and tongues gross me out." Hudson raised a brow and asked "Really?" Sky nodded and began to eat her salad. Margo sighed and replied "Well I better get back to the farm. Finish my work quick so I can make sure we do that tonight. I'm looking forward to meeting the famous Lightning McQueen" she kinda joked. Kinda didn't. "I'll pick you up babe." Hudson mentioned.

Margo nodded and kissed him quickly. Margo left. Waving bye. Sky spoke up. "I like her. She's cute." Hudson snickered a bit and got back to work...

Hudson wore a nice black suit. He wanted to make tonight nice and not think about Jessica and what tricks she could be playing. He pulled up to Ferguson's farm. He got out and walked up. Before he could even knock Margo opened the door. "Wow.. You look beyond amazing." He said with a smile. Margo's brown hair was up in a high pony tail. She had on a bright orange spaghetti strapped romper with long flare bottoms. It was adorably cute and yet sexy. "And you look better than me." Margo complimented. Hudson chuckled and took her hand "Come on let's go." Margo walked with him in thick heels. They got to the vehicle and she stopped and stared. "What?.. Wait is that a?.." "Yip. I saw it for sale a few months ago and couldn't resist!" He winked. He then opens the door to the old 70s firebird in a mustard yellow kinda color. "I probably will re paint or something like grey or black though." Margo smiled and got in. Hudson got into the other side. "Alright Bandit. Let's go." Margo said joking. Hudson shook his head and drove off toward down town.

As they parked near a bunch of other old classy and high dollar sports cars. They cousin hear Ritchie Valens playing. Margo and Hudson walked on the side of the road. It was kinda crowded. Just became a big thing for the town. Between the cars, the music, the neon lights. It was like going into a time machine! It was the coolest thing ever! At least to Margo who hadn't been to this before. For Hudson it was a normal thing. Fun time to time. Margo and Hudson continued to walk up the way. Looking at the cars. Some people had some crazy old school outfits even! Margo grabbed Hudson's hand. Hudson looked at her and her brown eyes. He smiled a bit at her and said "Love you." Margo smiled and replied "Love you to." Hudson took a deep breath. They continued to walk. "My dad will more than likely be at the cafe with a few of the towns original residents." Margo asked "Really? There still are a few of them?" Hudson chuckled and answered "There's a few."...

Jackson was standing outside. Leaned against one the buildings. Watching the crowds. Some people were dancing. A lot of people talking. Cruz walked up with drinks and handed one to her love. Jackson snarled "Coke?" Cruz shrugged. Jackson sighed and drank some of it. "So I talked with Sky. They'll all come to dinner tomorrow. That's good right?" Jackson nodded. Looking at the crowds. Cruz saw Lightning. Feeling so guilty for what they did.. Jackson noticed Cruz's funny frown and asked "You Alright?" Cruz looked up at him answering "Yeah.. I'm alright." Which was a lie. She was eaten with guilt and embarrassment.

Jackson nodded. And tried to understand what on earth was wrong with her. Cruz was acting strange. He saw Hudson. Along with the girl in the orange romper. "Hudson's new girl seems nice." Jackson mentioned. Cruz looked over and saw them. They were walking up to Lightning. "I'm sure she is." Jackson stared at Cruz. Really trying to figure out what was wrong?.. "Why are you staring at them like that? You okay?" He asked. Cruz tried to look different. Change her expression. But her face was flushed as she answered "I'm not?.. I'm sorry." Jackson sighed and stared at Hudson and Margo and Lightning. Trying to figure out why Cruz was staring at them like that?

Jackson glanced at Cruz. She looked sick maybe?.. He glanced back at the others. Than he started thinking and his expression changed a bit as he asked, "I wouldn't?.. happen to know the person you slept with? Would I?" He looked at Cruz. Watching her expressions. Cruz looked caught in a lie. Like she was doing something illegal and he was going to give her up. "No! No?.. I'd not never do that?" She kinda chuckled. Jackson became a little angry catching her lie. And maybe it was the lack of alcohol tonight. But he grew furious as he began to put the puzzle together. "Why don't we say hi to champ there?" He suggested. Cruz's eyes became wide as she replied "No he's?.. busy with family? See?.." she pointed out.

Lightning was talking to Hudson and Margo. Jackson nodded and handed the coke glass to Cruz and snarled. "Out of all the people in this town.." "what?" Cruz asked. Jackson snarled back "Out of all the people in this fucked up town you sleep with him." Cruz tried to defend herself a bit "Okay.. Jackson I was drunk..". Jackson nodded and asked "Was he?" Cruz couldn't remember honestly. She just shrugged. "Champ! Come over here!" He called out. Getting Lightning's attention. Cruz spoke up "No! Jackson don't!" Lighting wasn't sure but walked over. Greeting them.

Jackson snarled all cocky at Lightning "So champ? Get lucky lately?" He winked. Lightning didn't understand and replied "Uh?.. No? No?...I haven't?" "Really!? Becuase there was this little rumor floating around that you had a hook up with this drunk chick?" Jackson faked a smile and stared. Lightning was unsure how to answer. Wondering if he meant Cruz?.. but? He didn't hook up?

Cruz spoke up "Jackson let's just go.." Jackson pushed Cruz back and snarled to Lightning again "You sure champ? Cause I'm pretty sure..". Lightning sighed and realized He knee about the kiss. "Alright Storm. So Cruz told you?" Lightning asked. Jackson snickered "Pretty much. Told me she slept with someone. I just figured out it was you." Lightning quickly replied "Woah? Wait? No?.. I never?.. we didn't sleep together?" Jackson raised a brow. Cruz spoke up "But we kissed and.. I woke up in your bed and everything?" Lightning explained "You were drunk. Extremely drunk and depressed. Yeah we kissed.. but." Jackson interrupted shoving Lightning and yelling "Stay the fuck away from my wife!" Lightning tried to explain "Storm we didn't sleep together!?"

Hudson walked up and got between them "Hey!.. let's calm down!?.. Dad what's going on?.." he asked. Jackson answered trying to get into Lightning's face "Your father is a piece of shit! Thinks he can fuck around with whoever he wants!" Cruz spoke up "Jackson stop!" She yelled. Jackson was angry and hurt. But he did calm down. "I need a drink." Jackson snarled and hit Lightning's shoulder with his and walked in. Cruz sighed. "I'm sorry.. I thought?.." Lightning glared and scolded "You better set things straight Cruz. We never slept together!" Lightning grabbed Hudson's arm and walked away.

Hudson yanked away and asked "Wait Cruz thinks you sleep together? Why?" Lightning glared at his son answering "No reason. Sorry about that." Hudson raised a brow. Not understanding but dropped it. Seeing his dad seemed touchie on the subject. "I like Margo. She's nice for you Hudson." Lightning added. Hudson smiled a bit replying "Really? I mean that's good. I like her. I love her really. Lightning snickered a bit witha smile. "She's cute." Lightning complimented. Hudson replied "Dad she's great. She works hard on her grandfathers farm a lot. She feels? I don't know? Just I don't wanna rush things but at the same time. I really love her and when I'm with her I just.. everything feels lighter? Like?.. the dust settles a little bit when I'm with her..". Lightning smiled a bit and replied "Well.. I'm glad you found someone else. Really I am. And she seems nice. Why don't you invite to dinner back at my place? I'd love to have the family together. If you consider her family?" Hudson smiled. Staring at Margo who was talking to a few other people.

"Yeah. I do." He answered softly. He loved her and they had been dating a few months. "I think she's the one I should have married. I think I wanna marry her." He added. Lightning sighed. Thinking what to say to that...

 **Okay choices! What does Lightning say to his son who says he thinks he wants to marry Margo. Now Hud and Margo been dating ? 3-4 months? And age wise late twenties. FYI.**

 **"Go for it. After all? The worse thing she could say is no?" (Hud Will get the confidence from that to actually purpose. But will Margo feel it's to soon? Or does she want a family and say yes?)**

 **Or...**

 **"Well.. I'm glad you're happy and in love again but?.. maybe it's a little soon for that?.." (Which could make Hudson second guess this and decide not to and wait. After all Jessica could return again and who knows what she was gonna pull next.**


	41. Choose your friends wisely

Lightning smiled and gave his own opinion. "Go for it. After all? The worse thing she could say is no?" Hudson thought about that for a moment. "Hudson.." Lightning called softly. Hudson turned toward his father. "I'm proud of you." Hudson nodded. He didn't feel like his father should be. But it was nice to hear. "Thanks dad." He replied. Lightning smiled and pushed his son gently "Now go on! Have some fun!" Hudson smiled shaking his head and walked back over to Margo.

"Hey. Everything okay?.." She asked. She watched the little scuffle. Hudson sighed answering "Yeah just? A horrible misunderstanding. Hey why don't we dance?" He grabbed her hand. Margo smiled and gladly agreed. The two of them danced together. Lighting smiled seeing his son so happy again. "Wish you could see him right now Sal.." Lightning mumbles to himself...

Jackson slammed the front door loudly. Cruz follows behind and opens it to come in and shuts it. "How could you! Him!?" He yelled. Cruz spoke up "Well he says we didn't and I believe him.. I thought I did so I was honest with you!?" Jackson rolled his eyes "Oh please!? He's just trying to save his ass!" Cruz nodded and replied "Look I'm sorry.. I just went to him for comfort after we fought.." "We always fight Cruz!? So what!? You run to him and kiss him every time we fight!?" Jackson asked furiously. Cruz snarled "That's not fair to say! I never have done anything like this before! I have remained faithful for years to you!? This one thing I did after getting hammered is what's breaking you!? After all the dumb crap I have put up with from you! Whatever!.. You been drinking all night! You'll just forget this in a few hours as usual.." she walked by. Upset.

Jackson growled. He could not believe this. Inside he knew he was over reacting. It happened. It was done and gone and over with. And Cruz was right. This one time she messed up and after everything he had done to her!.. He was mad at himself...

The following day went by pretty quickly. Cruz made a decent dinner for the family. Sky walked inside "Hey!.." she called out with a smile. Her big pregnant belly bump was pretty noticeable. Vern and Aurora followed inside. Cruz walked over and greeted them. Hugging Sky. "WOW! Getting so big! Don't worry that's a good thing when your pregnant." Cruz joked a bit. Sky giggled at that. Aurora ran up and asked her grandmother "Where is Grandpa?" Cruz sighed answering "Garage. He's stress messing with the cars..". Aurora took off running toward the garage. Vern yelled "Slow down and watch your step!" Sky smiled and replied "She will be fine. Let her go."

Sky ran into the garage and yelled "Grandpa!" Jackson turned around and couldn't help smiling. Aurora was probably one of his greatest joys. He still remembered holding her for the first time. Being so proud. He knelt down as Aurora ran over and hugged him. "What we working on today?" She asked smiling. Jackson chuckled answering "Well I was just finishing up. So whatever you wanna do love." Aurora smiles and thought a moment. "I know! Can we build something!?" She said so excited. Jackson shrugged "Sure? What is it?" Aurora explained how she wanted a big custom doll house for her dolls. She even gave detail of the bathroom and the floors and lights. Jackson loved it. Aurora was a lot like Sky when she was little.

"So can you do that grandpa?" She asked with these big puppy dog eyes. Jackson couldn't say no to that! "Ofcorse. First thing I get back from my trip." Aurora frowned. "Why do you have to go?.." she asked Jackson sighed and thought for a moment answering his granddaughter "Well.. It's like a school?.. they are gonna teach me to?. Not be so mean and cranky all the time." He really wasn't sure how to explain that to someone so young. That he was going to rehab.. Aurora giggles and said "I don't think youre cranky? I think you're silly." Jackson snickered back "Well.. grandma thinks I'm cranky." Aurora whispered loudly "Maybe she's the cranky one?.. mama told me one time when this bully was calling me crazy. And mama said that maybe it's becuase she is crazy or something so she just calls other people that to feel better or something."

Jackson raised a brow and nodded saying "I think you're right. Grandma might be the cranky one. Oh but don't tell her that. Our secret? Okay?" He winked. Aurora winked kinda funny and nodded with a smile. Sky knocked on the wall and spoke up "Mom says dinner is ready guys. Come on and clean up baby." Aurora ran off to her mother. Jackson ofcorse followed. At least one more family dinner before this tough rehab crap started would be nice.

The family sat down. Jackson and Cruz, Vern and Sky, Aurora. They all began eating and somewhat talking.

Sky talked about her pregnancy a bit. Vern about work. Aurora about school and "Grandpa says he's gonna build me a doll house. After his trip though." Sky's eyes widened as she asked "Really? Dad is gonna build something himself is he?" Jackson glared and snarled "Hey I can build things". Cruz rolled her eyes laughing. Sky replied "Like the time you 'built' the front porch steps to our home?" Vern spoke up "I'm just glad I'm the one who fell and they broke on rather than you!?" They all kinda laughed. "Ha ha real funny. I'm sure it's not that difficult." Sky snorted a bit snickering "Please. The only person we know who could even teach or help you is Hudson!" Jackson nodded. It was kinda true.

They heard a knock on the door. Everyone kinda stared at each other. "Expecting someone?" Vern asked. Cruz stood up "I'll get it." She walked off. Leaving the family to talk a bit. Jackson sighed and ate. "You know for once mom actually cooked really well!" Sky said quietly. Jackson nodded "Just don't tell her that." Aurora laughed and asked "Not the rolls?.. they are still sticky. Do I have to eat them?.." Sky kissed her daughters head. "How do you feel about the baby brother anyway?" Jackson asked Aurora. She shrugged answering "I wanted a sister." Everyone kinda laughed at that. Cruz walked in and and everyone glanced over. Then it got silent. Jessica was standing next to her. Jackson sighed and leaned back in his seat. "So back again?" He snarled to his youngest. Jessica frowned and opened her mouth to talk,

But Jackson stood up and ordered sternly "Living room. Now!" Jessica cowered like a child in serious trouble. Aurora, Vern and Sky kinda stared awkwardly. Cruz spoke up "You guys keep enjoying dinner. We will be right back." Then Jackson, Cruz and Jessica walked into another room. Aurora sighed and continued to eat...

The three were in the other room and Jessica spoke up "Mom invited me.." Jackson rolled his eyes and snarled "I don't care if the president invited you!? I'm sick of you jumping in and out of our lives?" "I'm not doing that?" Jessica defended herself. Jackson asked rudely then "Really? So you're back for good?" Jessica thought for a moment. She didn't know.. She didn't have a home here anymore. And t felt like everyone wanted her to leave.

Jackson sighed and continued "I can't do this with you anymore Jessica?.. Where did you even go?.." his eyes widened. "Are you pregant?" Cruz stared at her daughter. Eager to know. Jessica sighed answering "No. thanks to Hudson I never will be.. I know it's wrong to get the implants without his Okay.. So I won't..". Jackson did feel a bit heart broken for his daughter. Cruz did to. But at least she did the right thing for once.. "I just wanted to come home and fix things between Hudson and I.. and us?.. I wanted the family that I should have given Hudson.. now he hates me!?.." she began to cry.

Cruz held her daughter a bit. Staring at Jackson. Jackson thought hard about it for a moment. Wishing he could give his daughter another way to have children. But that set aside. "Why don't you move back home? Stay with your mom while I'm gone? Get a job?.. Make sure you talk to Hudson and let him know you aren't pregnant. Poor kid has been thinking that maybe you ran off to do that again." Jessica thought about it and nodded. It would be better for her. For her family. And maybe she could find a way to get Hudson to forgive her at least.

Cruz asked brushing Jessica's hair behind her ear "Are you hungry?" Jessica kinda smiled and nodded. "Come on. I'll fix you a plate." Jackson watched Jessica and Cruz walk back. He sighed. Hurt and angry. He wondered if she was actually gonna stay. And if she was gonna cause trouble again..

Morning came. Cruz and Jackson headed out on their trip to the than center. Jessica would go out and try to find some work. First she took a nice walk and made her way to the old diner. Jessica wore a black hoodie where the sides were a type of see through netting. Some tight grey pants that she knew made her back side look amazing. White sneakers. She had a little money left on her and decided to walk in and get herself some coffee. Raven, the owner and daughter of Flo. Raven gave her a coffee and walked a few stools down and began to talking to some brunette.

Jessica wiped her coffee and her phone buzzed. Just bill alert that her phone would be cut off if she didn't pay it. Sh sighed. "I'm glad. I think Hudson and you are super cute together." Jessica heard raven say. Jessica glanced over now as she became more interested. The brunette was wearing a baggy velvet red sweater, a white lace skirt that was above the knees. Some ugly black rain boots with some dirt all over the bottoms.. her brown hair was down and wavy and messy kinda. Not even wearing make up.. Jessica listened to them quietly sitting there.

"Well if you don't mind I'll grab those coffees and get on my way. Gonna meet Hudson at the home store. Buying some stuff to remodel the barn a bit." Raven smiled and asked "Yeah I heard that the farm was needed repaired. Your grandpa loved that place. How's old Ferguson doing anyway Margo?"

Jessica thought that was a weird name. Margo sighed and answered "Actually not that great.. the farm is.. not doing so well. He had a tough year last year. That's why I came down to help. Plus get away from hings back home. Kinda nice. I'm worried he's gonna lose it..". Raven handed her the coffees and asked "Why don't you just get your boyfriend to help out? He's loaded isn't he?" Margo glared and answered "Well I don't know. He actually complains about how his ex drained their bank account. Plus I don't want Hudson to help the farm. I can't ask him that." Raven sighed and Margo payed for the drinks. Jessica left before Margo noticed her.

Jessica drove out quickly to the home store. She didn't exactly know what she was gonna do. But she wanted to talk to Hudson. She saw his blue truck. Then she noticed him walking inside. Jessica got out and ran over. "Hudson!" She called. Hudson turned around.

He sighed as Jessica caught up and smiled and stopped in front of him. "Hudson Wait." He sighed again staring at Jessica. He couldn't help glancing at her up and down. Jessica spoke up "I'm sorry. I know last time we talked was.. it was bad.." Hudson rolled his eyes and snarled "I'll still fight you for this. I'm not gonna stand by and let you push parenthood onto me?" Jessica nodded and explained "Actually you were right. Are right I mean. And I'm not going to go through with that. You don't deserve that." She swallowed hard and choked a bit.

Hudson stared at her. "Well.. thank you?.. for that?.." Hudson said. Unsure to believe her or not. Jessica nodded and wiped a few tears. "You know this means I'll never get to experience my own child though right?.. and it's fine. Because I know you're right.. I can't make you do this..". Hudson nodded and grabbed Jessica. Hugging and holding her. Letting her cry softly into his arms for a moment. He noticed Margo's Jeep pulling up and sighed. "Alright. Well.." he said pushing he back gently. "Thank you. And good to see you?..". Jessica noticed Margo now to. "Should really be more careful about who you date. May hold more secrets than you think." She said softly to her ex husband and walked away. Hudson raised a brow. Not understanding her. Honestly he blew it off as Jessica being Jessica.

Margo walked up "Hey. Who was that?" She asked. Hudson sighed and watched Jessica leave answering "No one for now. Come on. Better find the stuff you need and wow? You look really cute today?" Margo giggled a bit and replied "Well I have been slacking on my laundry and so this thing was put together." Hudson smiled and kissed her cheek "Well I like it. Shows a bit of a girlier side of you. I especially love the boots. Very rustic." Margo shook her head. "Come on." She said as she walked on into the store. Hudson grabbed her back and said "Hey tonight. Dinner with my dad? Okay?" Margo smiled and nodded. "Sounds great. Should I cook?" Hudson chuckled and answered "No. no. I got it, don't worry.".

Hudson followed her in glancing back at the parking lot. Not sure why Jessica said that...

It wasn't long dinner came. Hudson picked up Margo and drove to his fathers house. Margo stared out. "Wow. It's beautiful." She complimented with a smile. Hudson nodded replying "Yeah. It's where I grew up." They went on inside. Lightning opened the door greeting them "So glad to see the two of you. Come on in." They went inside. Hudson shut the door behind them.

 **Okay sorry! Was busy last few days!!! Now! Someone is going to come and pay a visit to the McQueen's. But who!? Choices!**

 **Ross Cope, a wealthy man who wants to partner with Hudson and Lightning with something. (He seems pretty eager and excited. Confident and is the kinda man that bribes big)**

 **Or...**

 **Maddie Fletcher, a woman who has seen savirtaran and wants it for herself. And wants to buy the plans. (She sees what Savirtaran could bring and mean to her for fame. She is set on getting ahold of it)**


	42. The deal

"How are you Margo?" Lightning asked. Margo smiled answering "Good. Thanks Mr McQueen." Lightning quickly instructed "No, no. Just call me Lightning." Margo smiled. That was sweet. Hudson spoke up "Hey I'll just head over to the kitchen and start dinner?" Lightning nodded. "Wanna help?" Hudson asked. Lightning scolded "Hey now? You know better than to ask a lady to help?" Margo spoke up "It's fine?.. Id love to help." Hudson explained "Its fine either way. It's just my dad means like?.. You go on and relax and let me handle dinner. It's the polite thing is all." Margo nodded slowly once and replied "Well I love cooking. I'd love to help." Hudson smiled and glanced at his dad who seemed to be smiling.

Lightning spoke up "Welp. I'll be in the garage for a bit. Behave Hudson." He said sternly. Hudson blushed a bit and glared at his dad. Lightning chuckled a bit and added "What? Just havin a little fun?" Lightning patted his son's shoulder and walked off. Hudson sighed. Margo giggled softly. "I like your dad. He has a good sense of humor." She mentioned. Hudson smiled replying "Oh you would have loved my moms than." The two went into the kitchen to prepare dinner...

Meanwhile Jackson had just finished getting settled in. He took a tour of the facility. Got assuaged to a room and saw it. Introduced to a few other patients. Then he was taken to get some assessments done. Where a man asked him some questions.

"Alright Jackson. Welcome again. I'm Howard. I'll be asking you a few questions. Then we can get your physical done to Okay?" Jackson sighed and leaned back into his chair and asked "Why can't I have my cell phone? This is stupid? I pay for that thing?" Howard nodded and answered "Because we want you to focus on recovery. When we are all done with everything at the end of the night you can make a phone call Alright?" Jackson sighed. Not answering.

Howard cleared his throat and grabbed out a notebook and began to ask Jackson some questions.

"How often do you drink?"

Jackson answered easily "Daily. Every few hours or so I guess." Howard wrote on the pad then asked "Does your family have a history of alcohol abuse?" Jackson sighed and thought for a moment answering "If is being honest I guess I saw my father drink a lot. All the time really. If that counts?" Howard nodded and wrote. Then asked "Do you have any medical problems that are negatively impacting your life?" Jackson snarled "Yeah? I have cancer." "I'm sorry to hear that. Are you hoping to receive treatment?" He asked. Jackson frowned answering "That's why I'm here. I got her cleaned up before I really need the treatment anyway..". Howard nodded and wrote more.

"Are you taking any medications?" Jackson shook his head. He just drank everything. Howard nodded saying "Alright. Now Jackson how would you describe yourself?" Jackson chuckled answering "Horrible. I am a real messed up person." Howard cocked his head and asked "Why do you think that?" Jackson crossed his arm as answering "Because it's true. I mess everything up that I do?.. I'm.. I'm the screw up." Howard raised a brow and wrote down things. "What would you consider your strengths?" Howard asked. Jackson chuckled a little again answering "Oh I don't know? I don't.. I don't know?.. wow I don't know..". Jackson kinda stared into the air. Thinking. Why couldn't he answe that one?

Howard nodded and asked "Any weaknesses?" Jackson's eyes widened as he answered "Oh yeah. My wife? My daughters?..Grand daughter.. Id do just about anything for them." Howard wrote down and replied "That's real nice. How many daughters do you have?" "Two..." Jackson answered sounding a little unsure. And he did have two. Just.. the youngest wasn't always around and he honestly didn't expect her to stick around again. Howard continued "Have you ever taken therapy before?" Jackson nodded "I took some anger management and family therapy once a long time ago."

Howard wrote on his pad then asked "Have you ever had suicidal thoughts or plan to harm someone else?" Jackson brows lowered and he snarled "Not recently but didn't I fill out all these questions before in the paperwork?" Howard nodded explaining "Yes for the nurse. Similar questions. I'm here though to figure out who you are as a person see what is your biggest barrier to brake. See what classes to take would be best for you. Please answer."

Jackson sighed and adjusted himself in the chair answering "Not recently. I did attempt suicide when I still lived with my father..." Jackson choked saying that. He never liked talking about it. And the things his dad told him in the hospital recovery room haunted him until he finally talked to his dad and set things right with him. Howard wrote things down and asked "But Not recently correct?" Jackson answered softly "I wouldn't do that to my family.. as much as I keep messing things up I wouldn't just kill myself? And as for harming others? No. Well. Okay I guess I've thought about beating the crap out of one guy." Howard asked "Who?" Jackson glared and snarled "I think I answered your question."

Howard sighed and nodded. Writing more things down. "Just two more Jackson you're doing great. Do you have a religion?" Jackson shook his head. "Okay and what is your relationship with your partner? Describe that please?" Jackson sighed. Thinking a moment before answering "Its bad okay? Not only have I managed to push her away but she has to fake things in the bedroom and treat me like a dog?! I've tried cheating and I know that's awful and as far as I know she has at the least made out with this guy who.. god! It just had to be him!?" Howard wrote things down again. "Alright Jackson. We will get you settled and get you to meet your room mate."

Jackson's brow raised "Room mate? I thought that was a joke? I mean I don't need one. I don't get along well with other people." Howard nodded explaining "Well I think it would be good for you. I'm going to request you one right now." Jackson glared. That annoyed him...

Hudson and Margo just finished making some ratatouille style dinner. Hudson had decided to show off his cooking skills a bit which Margo didn't mind at all. She was suprised by all the vegetables in the meal. Margo did walk to the garage to get Lightning. She opened the door

Seeing all the cars. "Wow. Got a nice collection huh?" She said walking inside. Lightning was at a desk in the corner. He turned noticing her. "Yeah. Guess I do huh?" Margo walked over. She stared at the desk. A few tools and pictures and parts and rags. She stared at the photos. "Good memories?" She asked. Lightning glanced at the photos. There was one of Lightning with his old team. He looked so young. Ofcorse one of Lightning with Sally. They looked young and adorable. One of Hudson as a child maybe? "Hudson really looks like you doesn't he?" Margo mentioned. Lightning chuckled agreeing "Yeah he does. Poor kid." Margo laughed at that a little. "Is that his mother? Your wife?" Lightning grabbed the photo "Yeah. It's pretty old though. The photo I mean." He set it back down.

"She was beautiful." Margo replied. "Yeah. She was." Lightning agreed and asked "So? Hudson seems to really like you? You seem to like him to?" Margo smiled answering "Yes sir. Your son is such a thoughtful person." "I like to think we did an alright job with him." Lightning replied. Margo liked Lightning. He was a good guy he seems like. "Hey Hudson told me tell you foods ready." She said. Lightning nodded "Well better get in there than."

The two walked back inside. "Smells Great Hudson." Lightning complimented. Hudson nodded and set the dish down. They all sat down and ready to enjoy dinner when the door bell went off. Hudson asked "Um? Someone else coming?" Lightning answered as he stood up "No? I'll be right back." Lightning walked over to the door and opened it. A caramel skin, brown eyes, dark brown hair with a little grey. A black and grey checkered Blazer. A black dress suit. Very nice shoes.

"Hello Mr McQueen and good evening. I hope I'm not intruding.? I did bring you a little something." He waved at the car behind him. A chrome looking Mercedes Benz. A woman walked out of the car. She had caramel dark skin and long wavy black hair. A bright red dress shirt and white tight jeans. Heels that didn't fit the terrain. She had two boxes and some bottle of Gin? "So sorry I'm Ross. And this is my wife Ebony. May we come in?" Lightning sighed asking politely "I'm sorry I think? I forgot why you said you're here?" Ross chuckled answering "Oh!? My bad I'm sorry! I want to give you and your son an amazing opportunity. I'd actually brought something for him to. I plan to see him tomorrow."

Lightning glanced back at the table and sighed "Why don't we just kill two birds with one stone here and you come on in with?.. your wife? We just began dinner. I'm sure we can fix something up for the two of you?" Ross and Ebony walked in. They followed Lightning to the dining room. "Beautiful home Lightning! Can I call you that?" Lightning shrugged a bit. Margo and Hudson stared at them. "Mr Hudson McQueen! I'm honored to meet you and your father in person. I brought a little gift." The woman handed Hudson the bottle. Hudson raised a brow and asked "I'm sorry?.. do we know each other?" Ross took Hudson's hand and they shook a moment. "Not yet. I'm Ross Cope. This is my wife Ebony. And who is this beautiful lady here?" Looking at Margo. Margo smiled.

Introducing herself "Margo. I'm Hudson's girlfriend." Ross smiled "Oh I wish I knew I would get to meet everyone today like this!? I brought gifts!" He took the two boxes from his wife. Hudson stared at her a moment. And Ross. They looked extremely wealthy. Ross handed Hudson a box and then Lightning. "Go on and open them. And for the lady!" Ross took out his phone "Flowers will... now be delivered by tomorrow evening." He smiled. "You really didn't need to do that?.." Margo said kinda not sure what to think.

Hudson opened up the box. Inside was a ball palm sized camera and a computer key?.. Ross smiled explaining "You work on cars right? That baby plugs in and you code in what you want and bam! A life size hologram of that make and model. You can work virtually on any car. Invent anything and then the real thing." Hudson's brows raised "Wow? Okay?.. thanks?" Lightning set down his gift and asked "What opportunity were you exactly talking about?..". Ross smiled answering "Well. Why don't we have a drink first hmm? And plus this meal looks delicious!" Hudson asked "Um yeah?.. would you like some?" "Oh for sure! Come sit down babe." Ross answered and said to his wife.

So everyone ate a little bit. "Wow this meal was amazing. Thank you all so much!" Ross said with a smile. Hudson nodded. Lightning spoke up "Yeah. Well thanks for the Uh? Gifts." Ross nodded and replied "Ofcorse! What kind of guest would I be without bringing gifts? Anyways down to business. I want you and your son to help me out with a little?.. project. I'm working on. And I would love to do it honor of your mentor Lightning. And you." Lightning sighed and stared. Unsure what was going on.

Ross licked his lips a weird way and continued "Now. Today's racers deal with not only the competitiveness of racing other drivers? But.. there's that robotic car thing and then this new racing where they basicly kill each other to entertain well... Anyways. Racers aren't even trained like they use to be? Like you trained and your father taught you I'm sure?" Hudson asked "You want to race?"

Ross bobbed his head side to side a bit and continued "Well. I want to start a racing school. Teach and prepare young racers for what they will be in for out there. Maybe one day?.. get racing back to how it was? I plan to talk to Mr Jackson Storm and Cruz to about it. Get them on board!" Lightning sighed. Not sure about this idea. "I know Lightning.. you worked hard for your career. I know you started from the bottom. Or pretty close to it. You had the skill and talent and I want your brain." Lightning only raised a brow.

"If you thought that old rusteze training center was something oh wow!.. Wait til you see my ideas! And Hudson. I want you building us race cars. Giving lessons. I want a giant statue of your mentor Lightning! Right outside the school and I want your name in the school. I plan on getting Storm into this. Hoping he and his wife might give a little to. I really believe we can change and bring racing back to how it was. And for now.. until that moment?.. Prepare future racers for these crazy and violent races hmm?" Hudson spoke up "That sounds?.. a bit crazy? Don't you think?" Lightning added "Plus I'm really to old for this kinda stuff and I'm done racing and pretty much anything with it. My son tried that new style and.. he won't race." Hudson shrugged and spoke up again "I wouldn't say I won't race exactly?..". Lightning stared at Hudson.

Ross spoke up "We could have you show off the school? Get back into racing. Be the one and only driver out there that is clean and truly racing. None of that other stuff?" Lightning replied "As nice as it would be to bring back racing like it was? It's just not gonna happen? And we certainly aren't the people for it?" Ross frowned a bit and quickly disagreed saying "Oh no you are so wrong. Lightning today's racers still look back at your old races and watch your techniques.. Docs.. techniques..". Lightning frowned a little and thought of that.

"You're a racer Lightning.. it's still inside you. I can feel it just being near you. And your son. Look at him." Lightning looked across at Hudson. "He is just like you. Let's bring back racing. One race at a time hmm?" Margo spoke up "Okay?.. can I just say something from someone who's not really into racing as much as you all obviously are?" Everyone stared at her. "Racing isn't racing anymore because that's not what it's about? I have friends that use to watch it and miss it. And some who actually love the new styles? It's not a race as so much is like?.. dog fighting? They throw a bunch of people in these cars and last man standing wins? Or? Driving?.. It's a betting game? So no offense Mr Ross? But if you wanted to bring back racing?... you'd need something no one has seen?" Ross sighed. Feeling like he just had his ass handed to him..

"Savirtaran.." Hudson muttered. Lightning sternly scolded "No. besides Jessica stole that and destroyed it right?" Hudson replied "She built it. Back at the races when I saw her? She needed my prints to finish it. Because we used the printed scanner." Ross asked "What's Savirtaran?" Lightning answered "Some stupid idea we had a while back." Hudson added "The worlds fastest race car. But.. it never finished because my ex wife took the plans."

Ross nodded. Margo asked "Wait so you really were gonna build the worlds fastest car?" Ross spoke up again "You know what? I can help make that happen." Hudson thought about it. It would be nice to race. Really race.. Hudson remembered that feeling.. especially when he first raced. That first year. Before getting into stealing cars.. Drifting through the dirt. Jumping and flying in the air. . "So now you wanna get with Jessica again?" Lightning snarled. Breaking Hudson's little bubble. Hudson glared and answered "No. but if I can get her to give me the car? Or we could build a better one? An off road one?" Lightning sighed. Ross spoke up again "Hey look. I still gotta talk to the Storms. Is Jessica? You mean Jackson Storms daughter right?" Hudson nodded.

"I'll have to see her." Ross said. It got quiet a second. Ross thanked them. He gave them his contact information and said goodbye and left. Margo and Hudson began to clean up. Lightning helped to. Hudson spoke up a little "Maybe it would be nice to race again?" Lightning asked "Is that what you want? I thought you wanted to just work at the shop and have a family?" Margo stood there listening. Hudson nodded and continued "It is. Maybe? I don't know. I could teach someone else to race? I mean maybe I'd like teaching other racers? Younger racers what you taught me?" Lightning nodded and shrugged. "Honestly Hudson? It sounds silly. It's just not time for this? You should be?.. thinking about what you told me you might wanna do before?..". Hudson glanced at

Margo. Marrying her. He smiled. He did want to. "Dad maybe it would be a good and new thing? You wouldn't do bored and lonely here at home? Everything Doc taught could continue to be taught?" Lightning's brows lowered and he got defensive "Hey I'm not that lonely Hudson?! I am doing fine without anyone." Hudson's eyes widened as he apologized "Sorry?.. I just?.. you've been isolating yourself a lot sense mom died?.. maybe if we did this school thing and built savirtaran?" Lightning glared and snarled "I'm fine. Stop worrying about me." He then left the room. Hudson sighed. Feeling bad for upsetting his father.

Margo grabbed Hudson's hips and asked "Just so you know? Whatever you wanna do? I'm right with you." She smiled. Hudson stared at her. She was amazing. And so supportive. "You know what?" He said. "What?" Margo asked. Gazing into his blue eyes. "I wanna marry you." He said smiling. Margo's eyes widened. "I know this is a lame way to say that? And you don't have to say yes or anything I'm just"- "Yes." She interrupted. Hudson froze and stared at her. "Wait yes?.. yes? You want to get married?" He asked

Margo smiled and nodded "Yes!" She nodded. Hudson lifted her and kissed her passionately. She kinda aged giddy and so happy! Lightning walked back in and asked "Whats going on?" He asked. "We are going to get married!" Margo shouted happily. Lightning eyes widened and he took a deep breath. Staring at his son. Hudson smiled saying "The sooner the better to." Lightning nodded. Just glad his son was happy and found someone else to be with.

 **Okay!! So Hudson is thinking about this offer with Ross. Could start a new path. Racing. Building savirtaran. The school. So!? What's he kinda decide and talk to Margo more about.**

 **Taking the deal with Ross? (Hudson sees this as a do over. A fresh start. New job, marry Margo. Kids hopefully soon to. He has a good picture in mind and this could be a new page. Fresh paint! He will convince his father to get on board to)**

 **Or...**

 **After thinking he declines this offer. (Being that this would push him back into the racing world. And maybe he should just stay in his typical pattern predictable life right now and worry about marrying Margo and Plus Jessica May hate him for building the car again and he doesn't want to piss her off)**


	43. This is gonna get messy

Jackson sat down in his room. He hadn't drank in a while. A few hours. It was getting to him. He waited. So bored. So thirsty. He called for the nurse. She came in. "Everything okay?" She asked. Jackson answered slowly "it's late i know.. I'm sorry but.. I'm really thirsty and this water is doing nothing. Isn't there something else to drink?" The nurse frowned and stared. Jackson's arms and body was twitching a bit. He nurse sighed and walked over. "How you feeling?" She asked and felt his head. Jackson stared at her and answered "Thirsty and.. just extremely sick. I just need something to drink?.. besides water. I don't care what? Really.." he almost was begging at this point. The nurse replied "Well water is what you get. There's plenty of it. I'm gonna get an iv going. You're having some light symptoms form withdrawal. You'll be fine. Just lay down and try to rest okay?" Jackson layed down. The woman left.

Jackson sighed. He felt hot. Sick. A little dizzy. His head hurt. He knew it was gonna only get worse. He just tried to prepare for it mentally...

It was really early in the morning. Jessica was up downstairs. Cruz was getting dressed. Going for a walk. "Hey Jessica, good morning? Wanna go with me on my walk? Might be good for you?" Jessixa hrabbed an orange and answered "If you'll wait for me to get dressed I'll go I guess." Cruz nodded ofcorse. It would be nice some mother daughter time. Jessica seemed to need it.

Jessica ran up stairs to get dressed. Someone knocked on the door. Cruz opened it. It was Ross alone. He had two boxes. Cruz asked "Can I help you?" Ross answered "Yes you can Mrs Storm. Cruz right?" He winked. Cruz raised a brow and asked "Yes? Who are you?" "Ross. Ross Cope. May I come in? I would love to speak with you and your husband." Cruz sighed answering "Well it's just me here. Jackson is.. on a trip right now." Ross looked disappointed "Oh?.. well. I'd love to speak with you. It's about racing." Cruz moved over letting him inside.

Jessica came down the stairs. "Oh wow.. You are a beautiful image. Your sister?" He asked Cruz flirtatiously. Cruz glared a bit "No. that's my daughter, Jessica." Ross eyes widened. He needed her. Hudson said she built the car. Jessica came in front of them all. Ross grabbed Jessica's hand and kissed it gently saying "I've heard a lot about you Miss Jessica Storm.. you are a gifted and talented young woman." Jessica kinda giggled and smiled replying "Um? Thank you?..". Ross handed Cruz one box. "A gift for you Cruz. And this one is for your husband. Whenever he returns home. I want to talk to you and him and we'll you Jessica!? About a great opportunity." He smiled. Having Cruz and Jessica interested. Cruz opened the box. Inside was the emblem of her first car she built in high school to race that one first race she blew.. "Wow.. is this?" She asked.

Ross answered "Yes it is. I thought you should remember that car. It started something. Even if you didn't race it. You worked hard for that car from scrap and built it yourself." "I wouldn't say I built it completely." Cruz said kinda laughing and blushing. Ross shook his head saying "Oh no but you did. You have talent and you have that spark of a true racer. Between us.. you're the better and more talented racer of you and your husband.. just don't tell him that." He winked. Cruz wasn't sure what to think of this guy. But he gave them the same speech as he gave the McQueen's really. Telling them his plan.

"Now... Jessica.. A little bird told me.. you had built this car that your um.. McQueen came up with? Is that true?" Jessica smiled and explained "I did. Along with a team I had. The car didn't work though. It over heated and caught fire and exploded pretty much. It can't cool fast enough for itself." Ross replied "I can help fix that. Give you a high position in the school?" Jessica asked "If you will help bring back racing and help me build the car. I'm prettt sure I'm in." Ross chuckled and said "Well let's get a deal breaker than? Hmm? What's something you desire that no one will give you." Jessica thought for a moment. She knew exactly what that was...

Hudson was at his shop. Getting frustrated with this old car. He slid out from under it and kicked it the tire. Sky looked at him and asked "Everything okay?.." she stared. Hudson sighed answering "I just don't know what else to do it? This is the sixth time it's been in the shop. I'm done. I'm calling it a lemon." Sky laughed a little replying "Seems a little drastic? What? You gonna tell the owner that?" Hudson sighed. Staring at he car. Then the box Ross gave him. "Hudson?" Sky asked. Trying to get his attention. Hudson went outside to his truck. Grabbing the box Ross game him and heading back in. He walked over near Sky and placed the key into the computer. "What's that?" Sky asked.

Hudson watched the computer screen as this file came up. "Vin number?.. Alright.." Hudson typed it in looking at the cars paperwork. He pressed a few more buttons. Typing in what he's done with the car already and such. He pressed the finishing buttons and a bright blue hologram model of the car lit up out of the small

Other peice on the desk. "Wow.. Someone decided to spend big huh!" Sky said impressed by the gadget. Hudson replied "Actually it was a gift from this guy who wants me to work with him." Sky raises a brow "To do what?" She asked. Hudson types in some modifications and the car changed up. "To um..Start a racing school and build race cars for him.. he says he wants to get racing back to how it was." Sky snorted a laugh and joked "Good luck with that. But hey! If anyone can do it. It's you." Hudson smiled shaking his head at that comment. It was actually a really cool thing...

Jackson opened his eyes feeling so dizzy and hazy. Confused. He groaned a bit in pain. He couldn't move. Or at least it felt like that. All the pain was unreal!.. so horrible he honestly didn't want to move! Someone came in the room?.. Cruz?.. "Oh god.. Cruz I'm so glad to see you!."

Jackson exclaimed. Cruz walked over to the bed and nodded. Checking the lines and looking at Jackson's eyes. "Cruz what are you doing?.." he asked her. Cruz smiled and took his hand. It didn't feel right?..

She placed her fingers on his wrist. Cruz spoke up as she felt his head "You have been moved to the medical wing. You're blood pressure got dangerously high." Jackson stared at Cruz. He rubbed his eyes with his hands and blinked a bit. Staring at he woman. A nurse. It wasn't Cruz. He felt so bad.. "I'm sorry. I thought you were someone else..." Jackson muttered. The woman nodded replying "It's alright. Hallucinations are part of it sometimes. For people with severe withdrawal. I got some medicine I'll get you to help. Hopefully in a few more hours we can move you back to your room. Jackson nodded and asked "Am I aloud to contact my.. anyone?" The nurse sighed and answered "I'll ask." Then she left the room. Jackson sat there. Staring at he lines in his arm..

He took a deep breath.. He did this to himself.. the therapist came in. Jackson sat up. Painfully. "Hey Jackson. You asked to contact someone and I thought it would be best if you talked to me? If you need to speak with someone." Jackson's brows lowered and he asked "I honestly just wanted to speak to my wife." The man nodded continuing "Well.. for the first few days in the faculty we don't let allow contact with anyone outside. No tv.. no newspaper.. no phone?.. I'm sorry. But until we get passed the first couple days?" "You are telling me o can't speak to wife? Not even let know I'm okay?" Jackson snarled. The man frowned and explained "You are safe here. And all of this was in the papers you signed?.. it's part of the recovery. So you can concentrate on yourself and your health Jackson."

The man looked at the clip board and continued "Hopefully we can start group therapy soon to." Jackson sighed. Not in a mood to argue. Not enough strength to fight this. A few hours passed. He couldn't sleep. He felt itchy.. Like there were bugs crawling up his skin. His arms. Jackson closed his eyes but he could feel his heart beat everywhere. Hear it inside his head. It was awful. It was loud and fast. Jackson felt himself drifting.. falling.. he opened his eyes and grabbed the bed. The man stared a moment. "What's wrong?" He asked.

Jackson's eyes were wide and open and dark. "I just.. I don't wanna sleep.." he whined. The man nodded explaining "would you like me to sit with you for a little bit?" Jackson glared at the man and snarled "Is rather be alone actually." The man left. Giving Jackson what he wanted. Jackson tried closing his eyes. They were so heavy. But every time he did it was like the darkness was taking over. His heart beat pulsing in his head!

He felt fainting. Doomed. Like death was coming over him! Coming for him!. He felt his breathing get faster. Heavier. Like something was pushing on his chest.. "I can't do this..." he whispered aloud. Trying to stay calm. He opened his eyes. Sweating. Trying to gasp for air. But he was able to breathe. It confused him and he panicked and didn't understand why he felt this way...

 _Late that night..._

Jackson opened his eyes.. Confused. Did he really fall asleep?. Jackson felt aweful still he looked around the room. In the hospital room still.. he tried sitting up but he was strapped down by his arms? Jackson felt a panic coming. "Hello!?" He yelled. He wasn't wearing his clothes though now! He was in a hospital gown. He felt sick. Scared. He tried to pull his arms loose but nothing. He stopped with a sigh. Jackson could hear a mans voice outside. Angry?.. going off on someone?.. Jackson closed his eyes. Trying to ignore this. At least he didn't feel impending doom of death when he closed his eyes now..

The door opened and a man walked in.. "Dad?.." Jackson muttered and confused.. Jack walked up to the bed and scolded "How could you pull something like this Jackson!? I gave you everything! Everything!" He hit the silver tray on wheels near the bed!.. Jackson stared. He could feel heartbreak... but he didn't understand why..

Jack continued to yell "Do you realize how embarrassing this is for me!? Everyone is gonna be talking about this! It's so embarrassing and ridiculous!" Jackson didn't reply or say anything. Just stared at his father who was extremely angry. "I don't know what I'm gonna do with you Jackson... is this because of that trailer trash you knocked up!? Is this her!?" Jack asked loudly. "Rachel?..." Jackson softly asked. Still dazed and confused... Jack smacked Jackson across the face and scolded "This wouldn't be so hard for me if you had actually killed yourself... You are an embarrassment.." Jack left. Angry and slamming the door.

Jackson realized it then.. "This isn't real..." he muttered to himself. Jackson closed his eyes and took a deep and painful breath. He heard the door open again. Jack walked in. Jackson stared. More confused now..

Jack walked up to the bed and scolded "How could you pull something like this Jackson!? I gave you everything! Everything!" He hit the silver tray on wheels near the bed!.. Jackson stared. He could feel heartbreak... but he didn't understand why..

Jack continued to yell "Do you realize how embarrassing this is for me!? Everyone is gonna be talking about this! It's so embarrassing and ridiculous!" Jackson felt pain and tears come to his eyes and he mumbled "Dad stop..". "I don't know what I'm gonna do with you Jackson... is this because of that trailer trash you knocked up!? Is this her!?" Jackson snarled "Don't call her that." Still dazed and confused... Jack smacked Jackson across the face and scolded "This wouldn't be so hard for me if you had actually killed yourself... You are an embarrassment.." Jack left. Angry and slamming the door.

Jackson took a deep breath. Feeling tears coming to his eyes.. "This isn't real.." he muttered. Suddenly his arms were free. He wasn't tied down. He sat up and grabbed his head. His hair. Almost ready to cry.

The door opened again. Jackson stared. His dad?.. "Fuck no! Leave me alone!" Jackson yelled. Jack walked up to the bed and scolded "How could you pull something like this Jackson!? I gave you everything! Everything!" He hit the silver tray on wheels near the bed!.. Jackson yelled "No! You gave me every reason to do it!"

Jack continued to yell "Do you realize how embarrassing this is for me!? Everyone is gonna be talking about this! It's so embarrassing and ridiculous!" Jackson yelled again "Get out! Ofcorse it's embarrassing for you! It's always been about you!" "I don't know what I'm gonna do with you Jackson... is this because of that trailer trash you knocked up!? Is this her!?" Jack asked loudly. "Rachel was not trash! Just because she wasn't a whore you fucked with! Get out of my room! Get out of my head!" Jack smacked Jackson across the face and scolded "This wouldn't be so hard for me if you had actually killed yourself... You are an embarrassment.." Jackson yelled "Get out!" He grabbed his head and closed his eyes. Trying to forget this memory! Jack left. Angry and slamming the door.

The door opened. Jackson stared and felt lost! He couldn't escape this. He glanced at the tray. His reflection. "No?..." he muttered. He was young.. stuck in this nightmare of a memory! Jackson looked up. Tears in his eyes. Jack walked up to the bed and scolded "How could you pull something like this Jackson!? I gave you everything! Everything!" He hit the silver tray on wheels near the bed!.. Jackson was crying complete at this point as he begged "Get out of my head.."

Jack continued to yell "Do you realize how embarrassing this is for me!? Everyone is gonna be talking about this! It's so embarrassing and ridiculous!" Jackson yelled "Get out of my head! I will kill you!" "I don't know what I'm gonna do with you Jackson... is this because of that trailer trash you knocked up!? Is this her!?" Jack asked loudly. Jackson growled "I should have been there for her! I should never have listened to you!" Jack smacked Jackson across the face and scolded "This wouldn't be so hard for me if you had actually killed yourself... You are an embarrassment.." Jack turned to leave and Jackson grabbed him by the throat falling down to the floor with him!

Jackson held his throat to the ground and yelled "I could save myself from so much by killing you! You deserved to die! You should have been in that accident!" Jack choked up yelled "Help!.. help..". Jackson yelled into his face "You made my life hell!" Jackson heard people running to the door. He looked up. When he looked back down his eyes widened as he began to panic.. His man he had held and pinned to the floor wasn't Jack?!.. it was a doctor!?.. Jackson let go of him and stood up. He was losing it.. his mind... he panicked inside so badly.. he really lost himself!.. the nurses and some men in black suits ran over. Helping the doctor up. Who was choked up and coughing. Jackson softly tried to explain.. "I.. I thought he was someone else?.. I never meant?!..." he didn't know what to say!?

They took Jackson and two men tightly grabbe dhia arms and took to the bed. Strapping his arms down and forcing him to stay laying down in the bed. Jackson tried to explain again "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to!? I couldn't tell what was going on!? I.. i.." he stopped. Nothing could make this better. The doctor coughed a little more. The therapist walked in. Panting like he had ran the entire way here. The doctor pointed and suggested "He needs.. A more intense treatment..". The man stared at Jackson. Jackson felt doomed now more than ever...

The doctor and Jackson's assigned therapist went to speak alone. About a different treatment for Jackson. The doctor hated Jackson. He was a rich race car driver who got anything and everything he wanted and he was jealous of Jackson a bit. And after Jackson just did that to him. He kinda wanted to hurt Jackson..

"I really think it's just normal hallucinations effecting Mr Storm doctor?.. I think we can continue with the plan?" The doctor snarled wiping a wet rag across his face, "No. this man needs to get over his addiction and his withdrawal quickly. He's violent!? He tried to kill me?" The therapist, Howard replied "I still believe it was because of the withdrawal sir?" The doctor shook his head and suggested "I believe it would... be in Mr Storms best interest to try that session where you control his um.. you make him sick while drinking alcohol? Making him hate the smell of it? We did that on one other once. It worked?.. or maybe he needs something more?.. Maybe shock therapy?"

Howard raised a brow and explained "Both sound a bit? Much?. It's just withdrawal?. And I won't allow you to do this to my patient."

The doctor glared and snarled in Howard's face, "With all do respect.. I am your boss.. And he is my patient. You will choose one these treatment options or I will fire you and find someone who will. Maybe you should be in here to?.. is that alcohol I smell?.."

Howard stepped back and out his hands between them and replied "No. no.. no need to do that?.. I'll... I'll do it.. I'll figure out which is best..." he said with a frown. He knew if he did this at least he could take it easy on Jackson behind his bosses back.. the doctor smiled. "Good boy. Get him to treatment by tomorrow. I want a full report of his session to." Howard nodded. Then the doctor left. Leaving him alone.. He hated that.. the doctor did this to a lot of patients.. abusing his right. And yet everyone was afraid to stand up to him.. So Howard would have to choose.. he sighed.

 **So!!! Yeah This place is kinda owned and controlled by some abusive and crazy mad doctor. Howard won't stand up to him but he will take it easy on Jackson to a point. He knows it could cure his addiction anyway quicker and get him out. So!? Choices! What treatment does Howard prescribe.**

 **Ect, (shock)**

 **Or...**

 **The medicational therapy that makes him sick of alcohol.**


	44. The next step Forgiveness

Jackson threw up roughly into a bucket. He had two different ivs in his arms. His therapist and a nurse in the room. Howard has a switch on one line to activate the medication that made him sick. Jackson took a few heavy breaths.. "How many.. more days of this.." he asked. It had been a few. Sweaty and sick and he felt awful. Howard sighed answering "Its tough to say.. but you're making progress. Once you somewhat are repulsed by alcohol without the switch activated then.. then I will know your body and mind are rejecting it. It's actually a quicker way to get over this. May even get you an early release." Jackson stared.

He looked awful. Jackson took a few breaths. Howard let the nurse bring in a drink. "You know how this works.." he said softly. Jackson took a deep breath and took the drink. Taking a bit of a sip. Howard turned the switch after Jackson swallowed. Jackson felt his insides turn. A horrible pain inside his stomach and he pushed his face into the bucket and began to throw up. Mostly stomach acid at this point. Howard turned off the switch. Jackson took a few panting breaths..

Howard nodded and replied "You're doing good. Maybe tomorrow or the next day you won't need the machine to make you sick of the drink." Jackson set the bucket down and wiped his face on the arm of his shirt and replied "This.. is nothing like I thought it would be.. that doctor has got it out for me.." Howard frowned and replied "He's.. he had different methods. More intense but.. they work. You'll be cured. I promise." Howard stared at Jackson. Who was worn and tired and pale..

Howard stood up "Well I think we are done here." He let Jackson leave with the nurse. Taking out the ivs. Jackson wobbled a bit to even walk. He was so out of it and sick. But he could also feel the difference. He hadn't been drinking. He could feel it to. In a way he felt worse. And yet not as fuzzy as before.

Howard was done and off for the day. He went home. To relax. He was a little younger than Jackson. But the same age mostly around. He went to his fridge and grabbed a beer. He drank. And drank. It was funny. For someone who worked with alcoholics.. he kinda was one. And that's why he couldn't let doctor Darren tell anyone and he lose his job!...

The week went by. Hudson was at the shop. Working on some car. Lightning stopped by. See his son. Talk to him about this racing school idea.

Sky greeted him as he walked in. "Hey there Lightning." Lightning nodded once at Sky greeting back "Hey. Just looking for Hudson." Sky pointed to the back area. Lightning nodded and headed back there. He opened the door to see Hudson Half dresses kissing Margo's thighs and she was mostly dressed. Lightning shut the door quickly and accidentally kinda loudly. "Okay.. so there's that.." he muttered and walked back toward the front. Sky asked "You See Hudson?" Lightning sighed answering "Yeah I saw something. Just have him call me when he's done." Sky raised a brow asking "Done?.. doing what?"

Lightning answered with "Thank you." And left. Sky shrugged it off. Not sure what he meant. Lightning made his way to the diner. He pulled up and parked. Walking inside. Cruz was up at the bar top. "Hey Mr McQueen." Lightning sighed and greeted back "Hey Cruz. How is everything at home?" Cruz smiled a bit answering "Well. Jessica has a new job now. Doing what she loved anyway." Lightning sat a seat away by Cruz and replied "Well.. that's good. Maybe she can get back on track now..". It got a little quiet. "How's Jackson?" He asked.

Cruz smiled and answered "I get to see him actually today. I'm headed out once I'm done here." Lightning smiled "Good for you. Good for him. Taking this step and.. getting clean. It's good. It's good..". Cruz smiled. She was glad she would get to see him after the long week.

"Hey I explained to him about.. everything with.. that thing." Cruz mentioned. Lightning nodded and replied "Good because nothing happened." He got up. Cruz asked "Wait aren't you gonna order something? You came in here?" Lighting turned and stared "Yeah I.. I gotta go." He left. Cruz felt bad. Feeling like it was her fault...

Hudson and Margo got dressed back in their clothes. Hudson kissed Margo's lips as she buttoned her pants. "Stop... enough baby?.." Margo said with a smile. Hudson pulled away and replied "Can't help it. You just look so good." Margo shook her head and walked out. Sky spoke up seeing them "Your dad came by. Told me tell you to call him..". Sky's brows raised seeing Margo's hair messy. Hudson nodded replying "Yeah I think that's a good idea. I want to tell him about taking the deal." Margo asked "You haven't told him yet?"

Hudson shook his head explaining "Not yet. He didn't really wanna do it I think. So... I mean I wasn't sure about it but. Agee doing some thinking. I called and.. talked to Ross?.. and I'm gonna do it." Sky replied "Well good luck then." Hudson nodded. Margo walked over. Brushing her hand across Hudson's back side. She stood in front of him and said "Maybe later we can go out tonight? I could use a night out?" Hudson smiled.

"I'd love that." He said. Margo nodded and replied "Great. Let's meet up tonight? Say?.. here? We meet up out front the shop?" Hudson nodded answering "Sounds like a date. I'll see you tonight babe. I'm gonna go talk to my dad." Margo nodded. She left first. Sky spoke up "You know Jessica took a job with that Ross guy to?"

Hudson sighed answering "Yeah.. I know..". Sky raised a brow and asked "You think the two of you will

Be okay working together?" Hudson stared. Thinking about that for a moment before answering "Well. Yeah. I think we can be professional about it. It's work. Nothing more." Sky raised her brows a moment and replied "Alright.." Hudson then left. Headed to talk to Lightning.

Hudson walked into his childhood home. "Dad?" Hud called out. Lightning walked up to the entrance and immediately started at Hudson "Did you think I wouldn't know? Or wouldn't find out? Are you kidding me?" Hudson took a step back and asked "Woah? What?.. what are you talking about?.." Lightning got more aggressive and yelled "Jessica!? I know she will be working at this school with you!? What is!?.. what is wrong with you?" Hudson sighed and frowned a bit. Just letting his dad go on..

"Hudson I'm trying to stop you from making a huge mistake. Jessica is such a problem for you!? Every time she gets close to you?.. you can't do this. You can't take this job." "Dad?.. you can't tell me not to?" Hudson defended. Lightning scolded "Its not about the job Hudson. It's Jessica!" Hudson sighed and asked "What then?! What about her!?" Lightning shook his head and explained "Becuase she keeps pulling you down and into this mess she makes!? Hudson you can't work with her!? Why would you? Do you love her still?" "No! Dad stop!? This isn't about Jessica okay!?" Hud yelled.

Lightning snapped "Really? Because I find it VERY hard to believe! Everything you've done seems to be revolved around her!?" "Oh like what dad!?" Hudson snarled back.

Lighting answered loudly "Okay!? Like your car! She got you some dam Land Rover thing? You don't even like those? You said it yourself you're into into jeeps and trucks and she wanted that dam thing!? Then you bought a house for her!? You built it around the idea of being with her Hudson! You quit racing what you had started because of her! And then you raced nascar because she wanted you to race with her!?" Hudson became furious and okay deep down yes. He loved Jessica. She was his first. In many ways. And he had a soft spot for her..

"Dad stop! This isn't about Jessica!? I drove the rover because it was a car!? I didn't have one because my Jeep got blown up! Yeah i got the ranch home but not for her!? I loved the idea of being out of town and out in the open!? She wanted me to move to California in her apartment! I quit dirt racing because I wanted to be home again! With you and mom and yeah Jess! I raced nascar becuase my dad raced it and it's in my blood! But do not! I mean DO NOT! Tell me I'm taking this job because of her!"

It got quiet. Lightning stared angerly at his son and finally snarled "I forbid you to work with that woman. She hurt you and this family. She will only pull you back in." Hudson shook his head and asked "Really? You're forbidding me to take a dam job?.." Lightning stared a moment before answering "I'm doing what's best for you. She will ruin you again. And ruin what you built up with Margo! Someone who is actually worth something." "Don't talk about Jess like that! I get it!? She's messed up or something but I loved her once and so did you! And I already took the job! Because I want to keep Docs legacy and your legacy alive!" Hudson left slamming the door.

Lightning sighed. He knew he went to far with that. But that's how he felt. Hudson working with Jessica was a mistake. "I really need you Sal.. You can get through to him in a way I can't.." Lightning muttered softly. Feeling his heart break a little. He missed Sally a lot. And Hudson was always closer to her and she had this way with words. Probably why she was such a dam good lawyer...

Cruz made her way into the waiting room. A little excited and nervous to see Jackson and see how he was doing. "Mrs Storm?" A woman called. Cruz stood up. "That's me." She said with a smile to an older woman who proving smoked a lot by the looks of her. Cruz was just happy to get to see Jackson. It was a long week.

Cruz was taken to a small room with a table and chairs. Some food and drink machines in the corner. She sat down. Waiting. "Where's my husband?" Cruz asked the woman. She smiled answering "We will bring him in." She shut the door and left. There was a large one way mirrored window. Cruz figured to observe patients behavior.

Cruz waited what seemed like forever. Finally the woman opened the door and Jackson walked in. He looked?.. sick. Weak. Like he had lost a little more weight even? Cruz didn't care this second. She ran up as the woman closed the door and grabbed Jackson hugging him. Jackson smiled a bit and wrapped his arms around Cruz. She smelled so good. Some kind of flower. Jackson embraced it. Cruz spoke up in his chest "I've missed you.. even if we fought all the time. I hate being home without you." Jackson sighed and pushed her back gently. "How are the girls?" He asked first. Cruz smiled as Hey both walked to sit down. They sat and she answered "Good. Actually Jessica has got her a job with some racing school in the making."

Jackson's brows raised a bit. God he looked tired.. "Well that's good for her." Jackson replied. Cruz grabbed his hand up on the table and asked "How's treatment going?" Her voice was so soft. Jackson smiled softly and answered "Um.. good? I haven't had a drink sense I got here?" He shrugged a bit. Cruz smiled excitedly saying "That's great! Whatever they are doing must be working." Jackson faked a smile and turned away. He hated what they were doing. But maybe Cruz was right. He hadn't drank. And thinking about it?.. he wasn't yearning for that drink either!?

Doctor Darren watched from the one way window. Listening to Jackson and Cruz. He glared. Stared. He hated Jackson. Not only because he tried to kill him. But because Jackson had taken his life's biggest accomplishment years ago. And he didn't even care. Now he could hurt Jackson back. And now he knew exactly how to as he stared at Cruz and Jackson talking.

Cruz leaned up and kissed Jackson's lips. Jackson closed his eyes. It was such a short but meaningful kiss. He did miss her. "I have missed you so much babe..." his eyes were a bit glossy. Cruz smiled and felt like she would cry as it came time for her to leave. "I love you Jackson. You're doing great." Jackson nodded. Faking a smile and stood up as they heard the door open. "Visitations over. Sorry. Time to head back." The woman said. Jackson sighed. He didn't want to. After how they were treating him.. he grabbed Cruz's hand. Cruz could tell by his expression and the way he held her hand?

"Jackson?.. what's wrong?.." she asked. Jackson felt like crying almost as he opened his mouth to answer. But then Dr Darren came inside. "Come on Jackson. Go over the visiting hours and that's a point." Cruz raised a brow and asked "A point?" She never heard of that. Darren explained "points are like money kinda. You can buy phone calls. Extra visit time. A day out. But bad points mean you lose those things. Come on." Jackson hugged Cruz. He didn't want to let her go. Cruz spoke up "Alright.. I'll miss you. Keep strong Jackson." She kissed him again. Jackson replied "Love you to Cruz.." he then left with his doctor and the woman. Cruz left after a moment to. Back to her car. She cried hard in the car.

Something was wrong. Jackson looked so sickly!.. so dead!?.. she cried hard and needed someone to hold her. But he was being treated..

Hudson pulled up a bit early to his shop. To meet Margo for his date. And god he needed this. After the argument with Lightning. He was furious and his anger fueled. And he needed to take it out and put it down and relax. The shop was locked up. Sky closed up for him.

Hudson noticed the rover. Jessica was here?.. He got out and walked over. Jess was leaned back. Listening to her head phone. Hud knocked on the window. Jessica jumped a bit startled. She took out the phones and opened the door. "Hudson! Hey. Sorry I wasn't stalking you. Promise!" She giggled a bit. Hudson chuckled a bit and immediately asked "What are you doing here?"

Jessica answered smiling "I wanted to talk to you. About the job with Ross Cope." Hudson nodded slowly. He did expect this to happen at some point. Jessica continued "I just.. wanted to make sure it would be okay? You know? Is working together? I mean I'm fine with it?.. but.. I wanted to hear your?.. feelings Ow whatever?" She kinda snorted a giggle. Hudson sighed and stared at her.

She had on a baggy kinda see through sheer powder pink top and tight black pants with shirt black boots. She looked really good. She always did.

Hudson looked back up at her grey blue eyes and answered "I'm sure it would be fine? We are both adults..". Jessica nodded and asked "So?.. can you ever forgive me?.. for everything? I mean I really am sorry.. For leaving and choosing my career over you?.. And.. I messed up. You were this incredibly amazing and perfect person and.. I blew it."

She almost began to cry. She had a light pink glossy nude lips.. He stared at her. Her lips. Her eyes. "Jess i?.." he started..

 **So!!! What's Hudson's say/do!?**

 **Choices.**

 **"Ofcorse I forgive you.. you were my wife.. my best friend.." (he says this and means it. He still loved her inside. And he's emotionally weak right now. Easy target for this. He sees she means this apology and lets her in his heart a bit and may regret it? May not)**

 **Or...**

 **"I just.. I can't Jess.. what you did!?.. I will always hate you for it." (But they will be working together and this may cause Jessica to always be?.. rude and a "meangirl" to him and Margo and such.. causing a lot of tension at work and between them and Margo and Hudson and Lightning. As Jessica always acts like a brat when not getting her way.)**


	45. Daring choices

Hudson sighed and answered "I just.. I can't Jess?.. What you did!?... I will always hate you for it." Jessica's brows lowered and she slapped Hudson across the face. Hudson yelled at her "What is wrong with you!?" Jessica just stared. Angry and hurt. She got into the suv and snarled "This isn't over. You wanna hate me Fine. I'll make you hate me". She slammed her door she and started the car.

Hudson yelled "Jess! Wait Jess! What does that even mean!?" She burned out leaving fast. Hudson growled at himself. Not sure what to do or think with Jessica. He saw Margo pulling up. He took a deep breath to pretend everything was fine...

"Jackson.." her soft sweet voice. Her brown hair up in a bun. Some gold thing wrapped in her hair. Her red lips.. Smokey blue eyes.. Roy leaned over on top of Jackson's shirtless body. He could feel her breathing on his face.. she stared. Gazed into his dark grey blue eyes. She was so hot and had the perfect body.. her tight short black dress.. her diamond necklace hanging on her neck. Her body on top of him made him want her. Jackson closed his eyes and moaned a bit. Feeling surrounded by stars. Floating in the darkness.

Enjoying her touch as her hand rubbed his chest and slowly down his body. Jackson sat up quick. Breathing heavy.. just a dream?.. he shook his head. He hated this. He took a deep breath. Jackson stood up out of bed. His room mate. Some kid young. Maybe even younger than his daughters. The kid looked at Jackson and asked "Another hallucination?" Jackson stared answering "Yeah.." he didn't have the energy to snap. To snarl something rude to this kid. The kid looked at the clock and stood up "Well. That's group time for me. When are you gonna be joining anyway?" Jackson shrugged. "So the doctor hasn't given you the okay for group therapy yet huh?" The kid asked. Jackson shrugged again. Silence was just easy. Easier than talking. The morning was so slow..

Hours of boredom passed. Jackson's therapist walked in. "Hey. Time for our session.." he said. Jackson frowned and sighed. He hated it. He didn't want to. Jackson followed Howard out. Through the halls. They passed by the sounds of something odd? A woman begging and pleading for someone to stop?.. Jackson stopped and stared into the patients room. There was a woman on her knees in the ground and her hands blocking?.. Darren with a pvc pipe!? Jackson's brows lowered and he barged in the room as Darren reared back to hit the woman again Jackson grabbed Darren's arm stopping him. "Hey stop! You have no right to do that!?" Jackson yelled.

Darren stared angry at Jackson and shoved him down. And rears back the pipe again to hit Jackson. Jackson's eyes got wide as he watched as his vision changed. The room and the woman disappeared and suddenly Darren was some other guy Jackson had gotten into a fight with before!.. holding a bat!?.. the young kid swung the bat at Jackson. But Jackson stopped it. Grabbing it with his hand and stood up. "No one touches me!" Jackson snarled and yanked the bat away and threw it down on the ground. Breathing heavily. "Leave!.." Jackson ordered. Jackson felt someone grab his arm behind.

Jackson turned around and he snapped back to reality! Howard has his arm. "I'm sorry Doctor! I'll get him to his session.." Howard said as he pulled Jackson. Jackson seemed confused. Looking back at Darren and Howard and the bruised woman. She mouthed he words "thank you... I'm sorry...". Jackson glanced to the side. The pipe thrown down. He sighed. Darren snarled "Good. I will be there to assist in his session." Darren grabbed Jackson's face near his jaw and spoke sternly "Time we make sure these fits are ended." Jackson glared at Darren in the eyes. "Bring it.." Jackson snarled.

Knowing he shouldn't have said that. Darren shoved his way out the room. Howard hrabbed the pipe and spoke to the woman "Not a word..." she nodded. Rubbing her hand that had been hit obviously.. Howard pulled Jackson out. Taking him to his session. Hooking up the ivs. Getting a clean bucket. A bottle of alcohol. He sat down across from Jackson. He took a breath and asked "You ready?" Jackson seemed so confused and asked back "Wait? what the fuck was that back there? He hit her?! That's abuse? He isn't aloud to do that!" Jackson was angry and kinda scared a bit now.

Howard nodded and replied "You should worry about yourself Jackson. Come on. Take a sip." Jackson stared at the bottle and shoved it away "I don't want to drink. I want to know why the hell Darren is getting away with hitting this woman?" Howard raised his brows and nodded. "Just take a drink. Let's begin your treatment okay?" He pushes he bottle toward Jackson. Jackson shoved he bottle away enough it flung and broke against the wall. Jackson's eyes widened as he spoke up quick.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do that." Howard chuckled and answered "No that's good. You refused alcohol. Means the treatment is working!? It's a really good thing for you Jackson." Jackson realized it. After how horrible he had felt. He did refuse it. Hmm. Suprised himself a bit now. Then he smelled it.. Jackson felt sick. "Oh god.."

He muttered as he placed his hand over his mouth.

He was gonna be sick. "You Alright?" Howard asked. Jackson grabbed the bucket and threw up. "The smell.x.

It's so awful.." Jackson whined. Howard kinda smiled and replied "Good. It's really good Jackson. I think you don't need these sessions anymore then." Jackson took a few sickly breaths. Feeling sick. The smell was killing him. "Can I?... leave the room please?." Jackson whined. Sounding like he was about to be sick again. Howard answered "yes. I think you can. Proud of you. Made excellent progress!" Jackson nodded. Feeling awful from the smell of alcohol.

Howard stood up and started to take out the ivs but then Darren came in. "Stop. What are you doing?" He asked. Howard explained "Jackson doesn't need this treatment anymore. He's well enough to begin group therapy and counseling." Darren shook his head and snarled "Leave me with him. I will decide if he's ready or not. I have to be the one for the final say. Go." Howard sighed and glanced at Jackson. Then left as Dr Darren instructed. Once Darren and Jackson were alone Jackson snarled

"What gave you the right to beat the woman?" Darren sat down across from Jackson and answered "You do realize that.. everything that happens here is? Confidential. You are not to tell anyone what you saw." Jackson rolled his eyes and replied "You really think I'm gonna turn away as if nothing happened? Yeah that's not happening." Darren nodded and grabbed a paper out from his pocket and began to unfold it. "You know how this therapy works by now? Its worked well with your addiction." Darren began. "We simply convince your brain that whatever is making you sick is repulsing and make you disgusted and the thought of smelling or drinking it?.. touching it or being near it even."

Jackson snarled "So What? You gonna make me sick each time I try talking about how you obviously are some twisted doctor?" Darren asked "You really don't remember me? Do you? I guess we have gotten pretty old." Jackson raised a brow. He really didn't recognize this man. Darren continued "I can make you disgusted by even an image. You took my life's work from me. The thing I had worked on sense?.. years before we had ever met. And you took it from me like nothing..". Jackson replied rudely "Look I'm sorry? I don't know you? But if you're really holding onto something from whenever long ago? Makes my day, becuase wow.. I thought I had issues." Jackson smirked a bit.

Darren pressed the switch. Jackson felt awful. His stomach in pain. He grabbed the bucket and threw up into it. Breathing heavy into the bucket. "Look at me Jackson." Darren said sternly. Jackson glanced at him. Listening quietly. "You will not say a thing to anyone.. or I can make sure to take away something from you to.." he turned the photo around. Of Cruz. Jackson sighed and frowned a bit. Darren turned the switch on. Full blast. Jackson looked at the photo and turned away. Trying not to be sick. Darren. Grabbed his face and forced Jackson took look at her photo. His wife.. Jackson stared at her. Feeling horribly sick. "Look at her!" Darren yelled. Turning the switch just about as far as it could. Jackson felt a sharp stabbing pain inside and grabbed the bucket back up and began to violently throw up for a minute. Darren turned it off. Jackson was gasping almost..

"Don't make me use this against you." He took the photo and threw it down. Taking out Jackson's ivs and pulled him up. Forcing him to walk with him and down the hall to his room. Then left Jackson there. Jackson tried to think..

"Who is this guy?.. Darren?.. Darren.." he repeated his name aloud to himself.. trying to remember who he was.

Jackson's room mate came back in. "Wow.. you look horrible." He said. Jackson looked at the brown haired kid. The kid continued "Know what always helps me? A shower. A shower helped as I could kinda just feel my addiction washed away. I know it sounds crazy but?" The kid shrugged. Jackson asked "How old are you?.."

The kid sighed and sat down before answering "22." Jackson shook his head and asked "You can barely buy a drink? How does someone your age get here?" The kid answered "Well I'm Tomas. Nice to meet you.? But I've been in and out of here sense I was 18..". Jackson frowned a bit and replied "I'm sorry. That's?.." "Young?.. Had a rough start I guess." He faked a small laugh.

It did make Jackson think.. he should have come here before. A long time ago. When he was young. Jackson cleared his throat and asked "Are um?... Is Darren your doctor to?" Tomas answered "No. I've had Penny for the longest time. She's great. But I'm sure yours is to."

Jackson sighed and said "i think mine and I have history?.. he says I took his work?.. I don't understand?" "Hmm sounds fun." Tomas joked.

Jackson couldn't believe this place.. "I gotta get out of here Tomas.. You should go to.." Tomas stared confused and replied "No. I gotta stay. I gotta stay sober this time. I'm sick of coming back. If I leave it's gonna be sober or dead. Because I'm done trying." Jackson glared at the kid and snarled "You're stupid." Tomas's brows lowered and he snapped back "Well thanks? That's all I need is another old guy telling me I'm stupid." He rolled over and layed down. Kinda pouting. Jackson frowned but this place was mistreating people..

"Mail!" The man called and knocked on the door. Hudson opened the door. A small package. "Oh great. I've been waiting for this." Hudson said with a smile. Signing for it and taking the box. "Thanks." He said and waved at the mail man. He left. Hudson shut the door and began to open the box. Setting it on the counter.

He opened up the velvet black box. He had finally got the ring for Margo. He smiled at it. He honestly couldn't wait to give it to her. His phone buzzed. Ross.

"Hey Ross! Glad to hear from you. Thought we should meet sometime and talk about the school thing?"

 _Yes! Me too. I want to invite everyone over for a dinner and we can all talk about it. Invite that beautiful girl of yours to! Tonight. Sound good? I would love to get these wheels going!_

"Yeah. Just um?.. yeah. It'll be great." Hudson stared at the ring. He sighed a moment thinking.

 _Great. I'll see you tonight? Wheel well? Say? Seven._

"Yeah. Sounds good."

 _Great! I'll make sure everyone else will be there to. Bring any ideas! Great! Bye..._

So dinner came. Hudson decided not to bring Margo tonight. Out of fear of Jessica starting something or being awful to Margo. Hudson pulled up. This place had so many memories. And not just for him. For his dad to.

Hudson saw Cruz's car and his Dads truck. He sighed and got out. Walking in. He saw the table and went over. Everyone was dressed well. Most everyone. Hudson wore a nice suit. Not the super fancy ones. But a black suit. Cruz had on some long floral straight gown. Lightning actually didn't dress up much. Some jeans and boots and a grey dark grey shirt. Then there was Jessica.. She had on a kinda ball gown thing or more of a modern puddle skirt going. The top was off the shoulder and tight fitted. Black with long sleeves. The skirt flowed out like the 50s skirt. It was black with barely visible gold flowers.

Hudson sat down next to his father and pointed out "Wow?.. you went casual?" Making conversation. Lightning shrugged and explained "You're aloud to where casual when you own the place." Hudson snickered at that a bit. Jessica spoke up "Where's Ross?" And just as she said that he walked up. Wearing a shiny silver suit. His wife in a baby blue, knee length dress hat dipped in the chest. "I'm here! No worries." Ross said as he pulled a chair out for his wife. He glanced at Hudson and asked "Where's that young lady of yours?" Hudson smiled answering "Oh she's.. busy tonight. Catching up on work. She's a.. hard worker." He glanced at Jessica who was glaring at him from across. Ofcorse the seat he was in was across from her.

Hudson cleared his throat. Ross began to speak about the racing school. Ideas for the statue and he talked about getting Jackson on board. Hudson was listening until he felt something brushing up his leg a bit. He glanced and stared at his ex wife. He knew it was her. Messing with him. Hudson positioned himself in the chair differently. Hoping Jessica would get the hint to stop.

"As for the name?..." Ross began talking to Lightning mostly about this part. Hudson was listening until he felt the heel of Jessica's shoe between his legs. Hudson eyes widened a bit and he stared at Jessica. He sighed. Jessica smiled and winked at him. Hudson glared. He took his hand and pushed her foot down. He adjusted himself to sit side ways now. Lightning glanced at his son and leaned over asking "You Alright?" Hudson nodded. Clearing his throat. He stared at Jessica who was gazing at him leaving her elbows on the table. Ross continued to talk about a few ideas. Hudson's phone buzzed.

He glanced at it.

 _Jessica_

 _I wanna get you alone in a dark room.._

Hudson sighed and glared a bit at Jessica. She was being annoying and getting on his nerve. Hudson glanced st his phone again as it buzzed.

 _Jessica_

 _Come on. One time. Hook up?_

Hudson's brows lowered and he shook his head. Putting his phone back into his pocket. Jessica was biting and sucking her lips. Hudson sighed. Trying to ignore her and at this point just get this dinner over with. He felt Jessica's leg again and he had enough. He slapped the table loudly but gently and spoke up loudly. "I'm engaged!" Everyone froze. Confused and staring at Hudson. Jessica glared at him. Hudson realized he looked odd and continued "I just.. um.. I'm engaged. Unofficially officially kinda? I know it's.. um.. random.. but I wanted to?.. I'm excited and happy and I want people to know. All of you. To know I'm happily engaged and getting married. Soon. Very soon." Jessica snarled with a smile "Who? The farm girl? Please. She's only a step up from the help? Besides she won't last a few months married to you? Trust me. She will back out once you give her a choice.." She joked. Hudson stood up and snapped "Grow up Jess!? I love her and I want and need her. Not some high school crush that walks out in a tantrum every time she doesn't get her way!" He hit the table. Everyone stared. Even Ross..

Hudson turned red. Embarrassed. He softly continued to everyone now.. "I'm.. I'm sorry.. I.. I think I need to go.. I'm sorry for that Mr Cope." Ross replied "It's fine.. no big deal..". He sounded unsure. Hudson nodded and glanced at his Dad. Lightning looked worried. Hudson lattes his dads shoulder and walked away. Upset and hurt. Angry a bit. Getting into his vehicle. He began to think. He didn't want to wait anyway. He opened the glove box and looked at he ring box..

 **Choices.! What's Hudson do as he is angry, hurt, anxious just emotional.**

 **Hudson drives to Margo and gets down on his knee and purposes with the ring that they should get married now! Not wait! Drive up to Las Vegas and do it! He loves Margo and doesn't want to wait another day! (Could lead to a crazy night and morning)**

 **Or...**

 **Hudson is just upset and heads to the cheap bar down town. He just needs a few drinks and to blow off steam. (Could lead to an awful head ache and morning)**


	46. Vegas baby

Margo's phone buzzed. She was dressed in a navy blue night top and shorts. Her silky purple robe was wrapped on. She just put some lotion on her hands. Margo picked it up and smiled a bit.

 _Hudson_

 _Come outside_

Her brow raised a bit. "Okay?.." She said to herself. She put in her slippers and walked by her grand dads room. He was asleep. She smiled and shut the door for him then proceeded to go outside. Margo opened the door and immediately gasped and her eyes widened.

Hudson was down on his knee wearing a nice suit. A ring.. "Margo I love you. I want you. I know this is gonna sound crazy.. and I know?... never mind let me try this again." He cleared his throat. Margo couldn't help kinda giggling at her man. "Margo... Will you marry me?... tonight?.. I don't want to wait another day. I love you and I know it's sudden but.. this is what I want." He smiled. Margo bit her lips and answered "Well.. technically I already said yes." They both kinda laughed at that. Margo gave Hudson her hand and he slipped the ring in and stood up. Holding her hands.

"Are you okay?" Margo asked. She was concerned. Hudson was one of the more plan ahead type and liked things organized? He was acting different? Hudson smiled answering "Yes. I am! Even better now. Don't worry about packing much let's just go." Margo frowned and replied "Have you been drinking? What's wrong with you?" She kinda made it sound like a joke. "What do you mean?" Hudson asked. Margo sighed and looked at the beautiful ring. "Hudson?.. this is crazy? I mean the tonight part? You can't be serious?" Hudson's brows lowered as he felt hurt a bit.

"I am? I want to be with you and I don't want to wait." He said. Margo stared at him. His blue eyes... Tryijg to as nice as possible saying this. "Hudson.. I love you. But?... I want to marry you but tonight?" She sighed and looked down. Hudson smiled and lifted her chin and explained "Yes! Tonight!? I want to take you and marry you tonight! I want to brag about my wife to everyone and show you off!? I'm taking this new job. I want start fresh and I may even sell the house!?" He sounded excited? "Now I know you're acting weird." Margo kinda scolded. Hudson shook his head and continued "Margo I want this. I want to be with you and marry you. Tonight. I want you to be the mother of my children?.." He started to think about it.

Was he doing this becuase of.. Jessica?.. Margo leaned up and kissed his lips softly. Hudson grabbed her face and made a more passionate and felt kiss. Margo moaned a bit and had to pull away. "Hudson?" She kinda laughed saying his name. Hudson smiled and spoke up again as he gazed into Margo's eyes. "Come with me Margo.. marry me tonight?.. I'll give you everything you want.." Margo sighed with a smile. Thinking about this way Hudson was acting out...

Jackson lay there in bed. Thinking. Trying to remember his guy. It was killing him. He couldn't remember. Jackson couldn't believe this guy was getting away with these types of abuse. Jackson knew he needed to tell someone. Obviously Howard was useless.

Tomas walked back in. "Hey. Missed you at dinner?" He said. Jackson sighed answering "I'm not hungry." Tomas nodded replying "Well you should eat. Skipping meals won't help you know?" Tomas sat down on his bed and grabbed a book from his small library by his bed. Jackson asked "Have?.. you heard of anyone getting abused here? You said you'd been here a few times?" Tomas thought a moment before answering. He quietly leaned forward toward Jackson's bed and answered "I've heard of it?.. but never saw it. But I've also heard if you speak about it you disappear. Last year there was this old guy who was blabbing on about the abuse he had received and they wrote him up and crazy and he got taken to the crazy bin."

That worried Jackson. He swallowed hard and layed down. Trying not to over think it. "I just need to get out of here.." he said aloud. Tomas agreed replying "You and me both dude." Jackson sighed. Wishing he could talk to Cruz.. see Cruz.. he felt his eyes water as he rolled over. Trying not to go crazy here...

Ross, Ebony, Jessica, Cruz and Lightning finishe ddinner. Ross shook Lightning's hand and said "Great place Lightning. And I hope maybe I can get with your son for a few of those ideas soon." Lightning nodded placing his hands into his jean pockets "Yeah I'm sorry.. I don't know what happened back there.." Lightning said. He was worried for Hudson. He was upset and deep down Lightning knew it was because of Jessica.

Lightning left and headed to his truck. Cruz was crying a bit again. And he felt bad for her. She was just going through a lot. "Cruz.." Lightning got her attention. "I'm here if you need anything?.. long as you don't drink." He joked with a chuckle. Cruz wiped her eyes and nodded. It was nice that Lightning had always been so close. Well him and Sally really. They were amazing to Cruz...

Now it was a good almost three hour drive to Vegas. Margo found it hard to explain how she thought it was really fast and soon and Hudson was acting funny? She didn't want to hurt him. So her plan was that during this three hour drive out. Maybe Margo could get Hudson to see this clearer and how he was acting out.

It had been a good 45 minutes in. Hudson still seemed pretty excited and set on getting married. He really wouldn't shut up about it. Margo just stared out the window. Wondering how she was gonna break Hudson's heart a bit. Maybe ripping it off like a band aid?.. just say it. _I don't want to marry you.. No.. that's not even what I mean.._ ways to tell him that this was a bad idea went in her head and out. She felt awful. So for now she just kept quiet about it as Hudson seemed happy.

They got to a casino firstly. Margo decided to enjoy the trip a bit sense they were there. Hudson was still in his suit and Margo had changed into a red plaid top and jeans. Her brown hair up in a pony tail. She felt very underdressed there. Hudson drank. Margo hesitated with it. With her past with alcohol. Slot machines. Threw money around. They went to some club and Margo figured something must of happen by now... Hudson was? Kinda being the party animal. But she enjoyed it some to. The two danced. Close. Very close. Margo was really enjoying herself a lot by now.

The couple drank and somewhat hung out with some drunk couple. Margo decided to take that first drink. Which quickly turned into another and another. Her shirt wound up being tied in a knot above her belly through the night. They both looked kinda messed up by now.

They danced. They betted to a pool game. Hudson got himself a fun new ride as he shook the hand of some man cooking a cigar "Take care of her son! I know I'll enjoy my new truck!" They shook hands. Margo and Hudson laughed...

Hours went on. It was late. They went through some chapel. "Alright you both sign here." The man pointed out. .. Hudson and Jessica stood in front of each other. They weren't drunk enough that the chapel pushed them out. Hey seemed sane. They played and acted out well. Holding hands. "You may kiss your bride." He said. Hudson lifted Jessica up. Wrapping her legs around his hips...

Falling to the bed. Hudson kissed her passionately. The two began to undress quickly and roughly. Tossing their cloths to the ground and kissing rough and drunkenly...

Hudson opened his eyes. Feeling so horrible. His head hurt, his eyes hurt, his jaw hurt, his chest hurt, his stomach.. god this was aweful.. He hadn't felt like this sense? He traveled around the countries.. Hudson sat up with a quiet groan. "What?.." he stared at the set of keys on the bed side table. They weren't his keys? And they had a hula girl key chain and a pair of big furry pink dice?

"Oh god..." he groaned and layed back down.

He didn't remember everything. And didn't want to almost. He glanced over at Margo in bed under the covers. She was still passed out. Snoring. He sighed and rubbed his hands across his face. "What have I done.." he muttered in a bit of regret. Margo snorted loudly then blinked a few times. Hudson rolled over toward her. Staring at her. Margo smiled and spoke up "Morning." She smelled of alcohol. They both did. "Morning.." he said softly. Not exactly with a smile. Margo stretched and sat up. Her hair a mess. "Wow. You have never looked better." He joked. Margo glared a bit and stood up. Stretching. Hudson noticed her shirt which kinda confirmed what he kinda remembered. Kinda didn't. It was a baby blue t shirt that read in big black bold letters.

 ** _I got married in Vegas!_**

He sighed. Margo stared and asked "What?.." Hudson stared at her shirt. Margo pulled it a up where she could read it. She looked at Hudson and spoke up "So we got married?.." she faked a smile. Hudson sat back up and asked "You didn't have to.? I'm sorry about yesterday.." he kinda regretted opening his mouth. Margo looked at her ring on her finger and replied "No. it's?... it'll be fine. We were gonna get married anyway right?...". Hudson frowned a bit. He messed up. Messed up bringing her here...

Margo sat down beside him and leaned her head on him. "We should go home.." she suggested. Hudson replied "My dad is gonna kill me..". Margo's brows lowered and she snarled "Did you even want to marry me then?" Hudson quickly answered "Yes! Yes. I wanted, want! I want to marry you. And?.. I guess we did. That's great?.. it's great.. it's all good.." Margo glared at her new husband and snarled "Really? Cause you sound like you regret it completely now?" Hudson shook his head and answered "Nope. I love you. I wanted this. I'm happy. Just.. in an idiot for taking it like this?.." he faked a smile. Margo nodded. Agreeing.

"So what should we do? I mean?.. a divorce or whatever sounds kinda silly?.. sense we were gonna get married anyway?... right?...". Hudson nodded slowly and thought.

"Well.. we could just? Be married? You could move... in?..". His voice even sounded unsure to Margo anyways. Margo sighed thinking. She grabbed Hudson's face and kissed him passionately. "What's that for?" He asked. Margo shrugged and answered smiling "You're stupid and I love you." Hudson raised a brow. "You're lucky you're cute." She squeased his cheek and shook his face. Hudson pushed her hand away. "Do you want to move in?" He asked his new wife.

Margo stood up. Looking for her suitcase. "Maybe. I mean we could just?.. be married and continue to date kinda?.. like I still live in the farm. You have your house. Unless you sell it?..". Hudson sighed. He didn't know why he said that. Margo placed her hands on her hips and asked "Alright, where are our suitcases?" Hudson stood up. Realizing he was completely nude. "Don't start something you can't stop now." Margo winked. Hudson shook his head and grabbed his clothes from the night before to put in for now. Which smelled awful.

"Remind me to just burn this suit when we are home." He sald. Margo giggled and gave up looking. "Where was the last place we had them?" Then her eyes widened and she stared at Hudson "oh my god..." she said. Hudson asked "What?" As he buttoned the white top. Margo began to laugh historically. Hudson stared confused. "What? What's wrong?.." he asked. Completely confused.

Margo calmed down and answered "We left them in the truck that your drunk ass traded!" Hudson's eyes widened and he stared at the furry keys on the side table. He frowned and sighed. "I'll.. buy you some clothes.. I'm so sorry.." he said and he meant it. Margo tried not to laugh. "Well.. I'll put my old clothes back on to. We should check out our ride home. Don't you think?" Hudson stared at the keys and sighed again. Feeling extremely stupid. Margo sat on his lap and kissed him. Which lead to more. And more..

 **Ha poor Hudson. He's gonna have some fun telling his dad this one! Anyways. Margo and Hudson will talk more about this in the Well.. s _sweet_ new ride!!! What do they decide to do!? Choices **

**1.Go with it. They got married. They did want to anyway. So Margo moves in and the two are officially married and together. (Might make Jessica down and push back from Hudson. Seeing as someone else has married him and moved in)**

 **Or...**

 **2.Margo more so, decides that this is to soon. This was a really crazy night mistake. They stay married but.. They live in separate houses still and continue to more so date. (May cause this ordeal to be a bit harder for Lightning to swallow. But it is what it is)**


	47. The events of today

"Jackson! Great news. You start group time today. So get ready. Head down. Tomas is in the same group. He can show you the way." The nurse said and left. Jackson sighed and placed down the book he was reading.

Tomas spoke up. "It's not that bad. They'll have everyone introduce themselves. Kinda explain their addiction. Then each person kinda talks. Just whatever you feel like getting off your chest really." Jackson nodded and asked "So I have to explain my addiction?" Tomas nodded. Jackson sighed. He didn't want to talk about it really. And honestly didn't know how?

Tomas and Jackson walked down to the room that was assigned for group. Jackson froze as they entered the room. A bit nervous. Not because of the people or the room. But.. He didn't want to talk. He had no idea where to start. "Jackson! Come on in." Howard said. Jackson sighed. Great.. he didn't like Howard after their sessions..

Jackson sat down in this group. Along with Tomas and two other men and a woman. Howard spoke up "Why dont we all? Introduce ourselves for our new member here. I think we all know what to say. Lesa, you start. The curly brown haired woman stood up. "I'm Lesa.. I'm an alcoholic. Or was. I like to say was becuase it makes me feel more confident in myself and quitting. I like to think I already have quit. I've been sober for?... two and a half weeks now?" "Good." Howard said. Lesa smiled. Her teeth were rotted. Horrible. She sat down. Tomas stood up "I'm Tomas.. I've been an on and off again alcohol sense I was sixteen.. I've been sober for almost two weeks this time.." he sat down. Jackson felt awful for the kid. Sense he was sixteen? How?.. "Jackson? Go ahead." Howard said nicely. Jackson stared at the people and stood up...

"Names Jackson. I've.." he sighed "I've been drinking sense at least college I guess?.. we'll continuously?.. I can't believe I'm saying this but.. I've been sober?.. a little over a week I guess?" He really couldn't believe he said that. No alcohol? Alcohol.. oh god.. Jackson sat down.. feeling sick.. the thought.. the smell.. Jackson swallowed hard. Forcing his stomach to stay down!.. at least for now.. Howard noticed as the other two men introduced themselves. "Jackson, are you alright?" He asked. Jackaon swallowed once again and nodded.

Howard nodded and continued "Tomas, why don't you tell us about when you realized you had an addiction to alcohol hmm?" Tomas smiled and nodded answering "Yeah, well.. I kinda always just knew? After the first couple times it just because my crutches to help with my situation. And?.. here I am in my early twenties for the third time here." Howard asked "Jackson would you like to say anything?" Jackson raised a brow and crossed his arms answering "Uh?.thats a sad story.." Tomas glared a little. A few other people started to talk. Say how they felt they were doing lately with their addictions. Jackson space out. He wasn't even listening.

"I need water.." Jackson muttered softly as he began to feel hot and clammy and dizzy. Howard asked "You fell okay?" Jackson's eyes got wide and black.. "Yeah I.. I just need some water?.." Howard nodded and answered "We can get you some just a moment." Jackson's leg shook up and down. Tapping the ground. His head felt worse. Jackson stood up "I need to go." He said in a raspy dry voice. Howard stood up and tried to grab Jackson's shoulder. Jackson was sweating at this point and suddenly he fell to the ground. His vision fading.. he felt doomed as he closed his eyes. The voices around sounding like fading and distant echos.. "Are you Alright?.. call the nurse.."...

 _"And share all the love and laughter, That a lifetime will allow."_ Her high but soft pitch voice sang.. Jackson could her her singing in the pure darkness that he saw.

 _"I cross my heart, And promise toGive all I've got to give,"_ Her voice was so soothing in his pain. Jackson heard her voice through the dark. He had to be dreaming?..

 _"To make all your dreams come trueIn all the worldYou'll never findA love as true as mine."_

Suddenly he felt her brushing his hair.. He was a young boy.. sitting up his bed.. Jackson looked up. His mother singing that old song she sang to him.. brushing his black hair.. Honeslty Jackson was so hurt and felt broken.. he layed his head into his mother and closed his eyes.. He felt her warmth.. her embrace.. feeling the vibrations of her sweet voice singing..

 _"You will always be the miracleThat makes my life completeAnd as long as there's a breath in me, I'll make yours just as sweet"._ Jackson felt safe. Everything was peaceful as she continued to sing the verses and into the chorus again,

 _"I cross my heart And promise to Give all I've got to give,_ _To make all your dreams come true, In all the world You'll never find, A love as true as mine.._

 _And if along the way we find a day it starts to storm, You've got the promise.. of my love, To keep you warm._ _In all the world, You'll never find. A love as true as mine, A love as true as mine..."._ Amy, his mother. Brushed Jackson's hair. Jackson opened his eyes. He remembered this memory.. He noticed his mother's arm that was wrapped around him. Holding him.. it had that bruise he remembered.. He sighed. Amy spoke up in a loud whisper "It's okay now Jackson. You're father and I fight sometimes. It's... it won't be forever." Jackson looked up at his mother. Her black hair. Her grey blue eyes.. "Maybe I'll see if we could stay with grandma a while? Hmm?" Amy said with a smile. Jackson frowned and layed into his mothers chest.

Amy began to sing and hum the song again. That song. He remembered it well. He hadn't heard it in so long though. It became the first song he played to his parents. His mother. At the school talent show he played that song on the old piano at school. The song played. It relaxed him. Hearing this old childhood song his mother sang..

But then! Jackson suddenly woke up. His eyes opened. Back to reality. He sighed. But felt at peace. The memory of his mother felt good. Jackson felt heart ache in this though. He wanted to get out of here. Get home. He had a few ivs in his arm. Jackson remembered passing out now during group time. "Crap." Now He would have to do that all over again...

Sky stepped outside. Her big belly bump out. Lightning was there sense Hudson never showed up. Which was very unlike him. "He's not home. Not at the other shop?.. I think last night really got to him." Lightning exclaimed. Sky rubbed her baby bump and asked "Why? What happened?" "Just Jessica. This isn't like him at all.?" Says brows lowered and she kinda snapped rudely "You can't blame my sister for everything. I get it? She's messed up a lot but she is a human being and my sister!?" Lightning sighed. He knew better than to make a pregnant woman angry and didn't reply to that.

They stood outside. Wondering if the truck would ever pull up. "Maybe he's with Margo?" Sky suggested asking. Lightning sighed and answered "Maybe." A faded dark brown old buick with tinted windows and lime green stripes down the side pulled up. A cardboard spoiler duck taped on with so much tape it was never coming off. Some big white letters decaled on the back window read

 **Suck toes or die trying**

Sky and Lightning stared at it. It basically died turning off the engine. "Oh Hudson is gonna love this one." Sky joked. Lightning stared and replied "I think that is?.. Hudson?...". Sky's brows raised at they watched steam come out the hood. And the driver door open. Hudson stepped out. Faking a smile and spoke up "So?... you two are here already?..". Lightning glared a bit. Hudson walked around explained "This is gonna be a great story to laugh about one day I swear. But right now I really don't want your judgment okay?.." he said kinda harshly to his own father.

Hudson headed inside and Sky spoke up "I think I'm gonna stand out hear for a while. Enjoy the sun." Lightning sighed and walked inside and immediately started asking questions "What do you mean my judgement? What did you do?" Hudson began to pour himself some coffee and answered "Please don't be so loud I have a horrible head ache.." Lightning grabbed Hudson's face and asked "What did you do? Were you drinking? Smoking? What's wrong with you?" His eyes still looked red a bit even. Hudson just looked tired and drained. He smelled like a fresh shower but his breath didn't. Hudson frowned a bit and began to explain..

"I.. I got married last night. Kinda didn't mean to? Kinda did?..". Lightning stared. Not sure if this was a joke or not. Hudson wouldn't do that? "After dinner I went to Margo's and picked her up and we drove to Vegas and got drunk and married and I traded my truck for the toe sucker?! Along with all our clothes and shoes and a few things inside the truck and I already feel stupid and humiliated and I messed up big I know..". Lightnings jaw dropped. He thought he'd heard just about every crazy thing out there in his days but this was something else.

Lighting just stared. Not sure what to say. Hudson nodded and spoke up "Well don't just stand there?! Say something? You're freaking me out?" Lightning swallowed hard as he closed his mouth and thought as he said "Uh?..Well?..." Lightning was just speechless. Sky barged in the door leaned over and holding her belly "Call the hospital!.." she yelled. Hudson and Lightning felt a bit panicked. Hudson nodded saying "Yeah! What's wrong?" As he ran to the desk. Lightning ran over to Sky and helped her sit down on the floor there. That's as far as she could go with her pain. "Just breathe. Tell me what's wrong so we can tell the operator." Sky nodded and she was in a lot of pain. Lightning noticed her bleeding between her legs. "It's gonna be okay.." he said. He couldn't bare seeing Sky like this. It brought back horrid memories and made Lightning tear up. Sky noticed her legs wet and asked "Is?.. is that blood?.." she began to panic and cry harder as she was scared.

Lightning grabbed her closer and held her into his arms. Trying not to cry himself. Fearing what Sky was about to go through...

Everyone waited there for hours in the waiting room.. Lightning, Hudson, Margo, Jessica, Cruz, Vern, and Aurora.. Aurora woke up from sleeping on her father and asked "I'm hungry dad?.. Can we get something to eat?." Vern sighed and answered "Just a little longer baby.. I promise.. I wanna see if mommy's okay.. okay?" Aurora nodded with a frown. Hudson stood up and spoke up "Acrually I was gonna walk around. If she wants something to eat, I don't mind taking her?" Aurora looked at her father for approval. Vern nodded and helped her slide down off his lap. Aurora grabbed Hudson's hand and the two walked on. Margo sighed a bit. She couldn't help glancing at Jessica.

Jessica was wearing some white cropped hoodie and tight fitted jeans. She looked perfect compared to her.. At least that's how Margo felt. Oh and Jessica noticed the ring on Margo's hand. She frowned. Hudson really was moving on.. she lost him. Margo noticed the drink machine across the hall. "I'm gonna grab a drink." She more so said to Lightning. Lighting watched her leave. More so still hoping and praying for the best for Sky..

Jessica glared and folllwed Margo. Lightning and Cruz both noticed and glanced at each other. Lightning sighed and adjusted in his chair. Cruz blushed a bit and looked away. Things were weird now after that night..

Margo began to get a drink. Jessica walked over and forced Margo to turn around. Grabbing her shoulder. "Listen bitch. I don't care if Hudson says he wants to marry you or not. Your fake. Look at you? Think you can take what's mine but the truth is sweetie that your just getting my leftovers." Jessica was horrible. This was the first time Margo had ever been close to Jessica. She glanced down. Noticing one of her legs were fake?.. Jessica hit the machine and snarled "Look at me when I'm talking to you farm girl. Yeah I know you live on that nasty farm. I also know you're gonna lose it?..".

Jessica smiled and continued as Margo kinda cowered "You're Just his fun and games. Hudson is a racer. He's coming back to racing. To me.. more and more.."

Margo slid away and..

 **Alright! Jessica is being horrible and mean I know. She's honestly hurt and broken and angry over Hudson and not getting him back so easy and the children and baby thing. But!!! What's Margo do? Free choice and opinions kinda?**

 **1\. Take it and ignore her. Keep quiet. Get her drink and go back and sit down. Not the right time or place.**

 **Or...**

 **2\. Stand up to Jessica. (If this choice!? You tell me what Margo should say or do?)**


	48. Just nothing good here

Margo sighed and replied "Jessica.. If Hudson wanted to be with you he would be with you. I love him. And I'm sorry things went sour with you and Hudson. But I am not afraid of you. I'm not scared of you? I will not be threatened by you just because you're prettier and you were once married to Hudson. And we are here at the hospital for your sister? This isn't appropriate for the place? If you want to continue this another time fine. But not here, not now." Jessica glared and sighed.

In a way, Jessica knew that Margo was right. Margo ended saying "And you can bet your ass Hudson will hear about this." Margo then walked away. A bit upset but felt she handled it alright. Jessica let her walk away. Feeling awful. But this wasn't over. And maybe partially why she said anything was because of the situation with Sky.. Jessica was scared and felt so alone.. the one person who would hold her though anything.. Her eyes teared.. Was with Margo...

Margo sat back down next to Lightning. Jessica didn't come back for a little bit. Hudson and Aurora made their way back. Aurora ran over to her dad. Hudson sat next to Margo and wrapped his arm behind her chair. "Where's Je.." he stopped before saying her full name. Especially with Lightning's cold soft glare. "Nevermind." Hudson said as he adjusted himself in his seat.

An hour went by when the doctor came out. Jessica came back. The doctor, a man spoke up "All family?" Cruz looked at everyone. Vern did to and answered "Yes. We are all family." The man nodded and talked with his hands kinda as he explained the situation. "So.. the placenta detatched. I had to perform an emergency c section. Sky will be fine. She's being taken to recovery and you can see her in a moment." "What about my son?" Vern asked. Kinda interrupting. The doctor nodded and continued

"Your son is alive and in critical condition. He will be in the nicu for?.. as long as he needs.." Vern's eyes teared hearing this.. He knew the chances of baby Storm surviving.. Lightning rubbed Verns back gently in support. Aurora asked "So do?.. mommy and my brother get to come home?" That broke Vern. He couldn't hold it in as he began to cry. Aurora didn't understand. And no one knew exactly what to do. The doctor sighed with a frown and said "In just a few moments a nurse will come by and she can escort you to your wife sir.. um. To Sky." He said to the rest of the 'family'. Cruz nodded. The man apologized for the situation and walked away.

Vern tried to not cry in front of his daughter but it was too hard not to.. Aurora didn't understand and asked "Is mommy okay?" Jessica walked over and explained "Mommy is fine. She's the strongest person I know." Jessica smiled which made Aurora kinda smile.

Cruz stood up "Sense Sky is alright I'm going to go down to the.. I'm gonna go tell Jackson about everything.." Jessica stopped her asking "If dad leaves is he gonna wind up drinking again?" Cruz stood there. She sighed and answered "I honestly don't know baby... Just.. stay here with your sister and niece? Please?" Jessica nodded. Cruz nodded and left. She had to tell Jackson what was going on and had a long drive to get there...

Vern, Aurora, and Jessica were visiting Sky. Lightning, Hudson and Margo went down to the cafeteria for the better coffee and maybe even something to eat.

Margo and Hudson made their way through the line. Lightning had sat down. He hated hospitals. He never had good memories in them. Margo nudged Hudson and whispered. "We should talk. About Jessica." Hudson's eyes widened and he asked "What about her?.." Margo sighed answering "Well for one?.. is she going to be a problem for us?" Hudson snickered answering "No? She's annoying but not a threat?" Hudson grabbed his coffee.

Margo began to pour hers as she replied "Well she seemed threatening to me?.. She talked to me when you took Aurora. Who is the cutest thing, by the way." Hudson's brows lowers. He became a bit concerned. He honestly never wanted them to talk?.. "What did she say?" He asked. And he was curious. Margo shrugged answering "Short version... You are going to go back to her." Hudson shook his head and grabbed Margo's hand "Not gonna happen. Not just because we are married now either. Because I love you. She had her chance. I hate her for what she did." Margo frowned. Hudson didn't understand why that would make her frown?

"Does he know?" Margo asked glancing at Lightning. Hudson glanced over and sighed answering "Yeah. Mostly. He doesn't know that we are gonna move you in the house. I didn't get to that part.." he stared at his shoes. Margo lifted Hudson's chin up and smiled. "I love you stupid." Hudson glared a bit with a small cricked smile. Margo leaned up and kissed her new husband.

Hudson closed his eyes and enjoyed her kiss. Lightning noticed. He sipped his drink. He hated that Hudson went out and did something stupid spite of Jessica. But.. Hudson and Margo seemed happy. Part of Lightning was skeptical. But Margo didn't even give the same vibe that Jessica had growing up.

Hudson and Margo parted lips. Margo spoke up "I'm sorry I called you stupid. I love you. And we were stupid." Hudson nodded and replied "I can't stay mad at you babe? And know what?" He asked. "What?" Margo asked ofcorse. Hudson smiled big answering "I can not wait for you to move in and see you every morning from now on. And you know what the first thing is I'm gonna do for my wife?" Margo couldn't help smiling as Hudson continued "I am going to make you an amazing breakfast. Basicly a full buffet. Maybe a larger can of whip cream just so we can find ways to use the leftover." He joked and winked. Margo smiled shaking her head saying "You're to much. Let's sit down with your dad." Hudson sighed. He knew his dad would give them some lecture or another.

They sat down next to each other. Across from Lightning. Hudson felt a bit nervous. His dad had that blank judging glare.. holding in his thoughts.. his anger maybe? Hudson didn't know. But.. after a few minutes, Lightning still hadn't said a word. Hudson wasn't sure what hat meant. Hudson almost wanted to be yelled at. Wanting Lightning to scold him and tell him he was stupid and made a mistake and explain how he would have to fix this or something?... but... Lightning just continued to finish his drink. "Well.." Lightning said. Hudson prepared because here it comes. "Guess we should head back? Maybe we can see Sky now to." Lightning said.

Margo nodded in agreement. Hudson was suprised?.. Nothing. His father didn't say a thing? Maybe because of where they were? "Yeah?.. I think so.." Hudson replied. So the three headed back to the mothers recovery for Sky...

Cruz squealed her car to a stop in the rehab parking lot and went inside. "I need to see my husband, Jackson Storm." She said in a panic to the woman at the desk. The woman sighed and replied "Great?.. let me see get you numbered and seated and see if he has visiting hours today." Cruz felt more panic rush over her. "No, he doesn't have visitation but it's a family emergency?! Please get me over to him now? Or call him up front? Something!?" The woman glared at Cruz and explained "Okay. But I don't know your husband's schedule?.. sit down mam becuase it can take some time to locate him." Cruz growled a bit and walked over to wait. A few minutes passed.

The woman at the desk asked aloud "You said Jackson Storm? Storm right?" Cruz nodded. The woman grabbed a phone and began to talk to someone on the other end. A few more minutes passed.

Jackson was sitting on the small couch across from Howard. It was his one on one therapy time. Someone knocked on the door. Howard stood up saying "Just one moment." He walked over and opened the door. Jackson leaned back into the couch. Waiting. He could hear Howard and someone else whispering. Howard turned around and called out "Jackson your wife is here. Says it's an emergency." Jackson felt funny. Afraid. What could be so bad that Cruz came here?.. So many things began to rush through Jackson's mind as he was escorted to the waiting area.

Cruz looked over seeing Jackson and ran over to him. Grabbing him and hugging him. She couldn't help crying softly a little. Jackson wrapped his arms around his wife. It felt good to feel her warmth but.. "What's wrong? What emergency Cruz?" He pushed her enough he could see her upset face. Cruz calmed down enough to explain "We need to go!, Sky might lose the baby. She had to have a c section a few hours ago." Jackson's eyes widened. He pulled Cruz back in and hugged her close.

It hurt thinking about that. The idea.. Jackson couldn't bare his daughter loosing her child?.. not Sky. Not after everything else she had been through?.. "Alright. Let's get out of here..". Howard spoke up, trying not to sound like he heard everything "You shouldn't leave but I understand.. you'll need to check out first.. But.. Jackson if you leave?.. You could relapse?.. Be careful.. you've done good. Being off and doing well with your addiction. Don't go back? I never wanna see you again?" He smiled. Meaning that in the nicest way possible.

Jackson nodded and replied "I never wanna come back. I don't plan to." Jackson walked over holding Cruz's hand, to the desk and began to check out. Jackson finished and glanced up. He saw doctor Darren. His brows lowered. He stomped over to him. Cruz spoke up "Jackson Wait?.." she didn't know what was going on. Jackson grabbed Darren and shoved him against the wall. Howard and Cruz ran over. "I may not remember you? But I won't forget what you did to your patients. You are finished." Darren's brows lowered as he snarled and ordered "Howard! Take Jackson to his room. I'll be there to take him to another session then."

Jackson glared at Darren. Breathing heavy. Jackson was angry. Howard replied softly "Actually he checked out a few moments ago..". Darren's eyes widened. Jackson was angry. But then it hit him staring at Darren with his eyes wide! He remembered him!..

 _Some nerd ran up to him. "Hey Jackson. I wanted to run these by you?" Jackson sighed rolling his eyes and stopped staring at the younger man. "Look. I'm not gonna sugar coat it anymore Daren. Your ideas suck. Your race car design is the stupidest thing I've seen. The way it would drafts dn wind and g force?" Darren pushed his glasses on. A pretty blonde walked by. Jackson stared and smiled at her. Darren spoke up trying to get Jackson's attention again "But this one is different. I promise. Just take a... your not listening are you?" Jackson watched the blonde walk away. She waved. Jackson made a seductive look her way. Darren glared at Jackson. Jackson grabbed the papers from the guy and replied "Right I'll take a look. Later." He slapped the papers back to Darren and began to walk off. Annoyed. Daren followed and stopped Jackson again "Please! Just.. here take them with you. Tell me about later after you look over them. Okay?" Jackson sighed and took them back. "Fine." He walked off..._

Jackson thought about it more..

 _"Are you ready Jackson Storm?" Jackson nodded. His heart raced. Roy continued "We used your designs for the new style race car. And kept the paint simple. Black and blue. Added a nice intimidating S to the sides. This car screams beast." The lights came on. Jackson eyes lit up with suprise and shock. The car was amazing. Nothing like any race cars he seen. "You'll be the first of a new generation. I plan to sell the design. I'm sure you won't mind?" Jackson shook his head. Still in awe of the car..._

Jackson let go of Darren and stepped back. Darren snarled "You remember don't you!? Without me!? There would have never been a Jackson Storm champion race car driver!" Cruz asked "What is he talking about?.." Jackson felt his breathing heavy.. his heart race. Darren snarled "And when I confronted you about it at your stupid going away party?.. do you remember what you told me!?" Jackson thought for a moment. Thinking back.

"You told me to go fuck myself!? That you do what you have to, to win...". Darren said with a frown.

Jackson spoke up "I'm sorry..". Darren asked Howard "He's checked out right?" Howard nodded. Darren punched Jackson right in the face "Go fuck yourself! I hope your sorry ass winds back up in here!" He yelled at Jackson. then walked away. Cruz knelt down to her husband "Come on Jackson.. we don't have time for this.." she helped Jackson up and the couple left.

It was a long drive. Cruz needed distracted anyway and asked "What did you do?.. to Darren?" Jackson sighed explaining "My car. The race car that made millions and profited off as the base for next gens?.. Darren designed it.. not me..". Cruz's eyes widened. "You stole your?.. his car? And doing so?.. stole millions from him?" Jackson nodded. He felt bad for it now?.. ofcorse...

"Cruz.." he said. Laying his hand on her knee. "There's a lot of things you don't know about me.. You have been an amazing and supportive wife to me. Never bugged me about anything of the past.. I've hidden so much from you and you didn't deserve that." Cruz sighed and spoke up "Jackson.. it's?.. it's alright? I really don't mind anymore?" "Anymore? So you use to be bothered by it?" Jackson asked now feeling bad for that.

Cruz shrugged answering "Not really bothered but?.. sometimes? You had those?.. outbursts?.. that.. made me really wonder who you are? Were?.. I don't care now?..". Jackson nodded and replied "But I'm sorry for that. And I think I've been feeling guilty for that for years.. I shouldn't have done that..". It was silent for a moment. "Than why did you?" Cruz asked. Jackson frowned answering "I was afraid to lose you. That you'd leave me." Cruz smiled a little bit and layed one of her hands on his "I love you to much Jackson."

Jackson smiled at his wife. "Maybe another time we could talk about this.. but.. what happened to Sky?" Cruz sighed, frowned and began to explain...

Jessica walked out of the room from seeing her sister and down the hall. Hudson saw her and quietly walked away from Margo and Lightning who were going to visit Sky. Hudson followed Jess out the doors of the hospital. He grabbed her arm and immediately scolded "How dare you speak to Margo like you did." Jessica sighed and replied "I'm not sorry? Hudson she's not good enough for you?.. I'm not saying I am so don't even." Hudson stared at his ex wife and shook his head. "Besides she's holding more secrets than you think?" She snarled. Hudson shook his head and asked "What is that suppose to mean?" Jessica smiled a bit answering,

"Well I would call it even. Bet she doesn't know about your dirty past with Damien?.. does she?" Hudson glared as Jessica stood there. She frowned. Suddenly her expression and body language changed? "Do you really love her?..." Jessica asked softly. Hudson frowned a bit and answered sternly "Yes. I love her. She's moving into the house. Permanently." Jessica felt her heart break and she asked "Our House?.. she's moving in?.." Hudson sighed answering "My House. Look you need to stay away from Margo. I mean it. Don't come near her again."

Jessica nodded. Heartbroken. She realized she lost him for good. She really messed up. There was nothing she could do. She swallowed hard in pain. Hudson stared at her. They heard the hospital door open. "Hudson.." Margo called softly. Hudson turned around. Jessica wiped her tears. Margo stared a moment before continuing. "I'm gonna go out.. Just um.. bringing back bad memories here.. I wanna be alone for a bit.. I'm sorry". Hudson frowned but nodded. Margo walked over and kissed his cheek and walked away to her Jeep but not before giving Jessica a glaring mean look.

Jessica turned and walked to her car. Upset and hurt. But Hudson felt some load lighten as he felt Jessica had finally accepted this. That they were over for good.

A few more hours. Hudson went home. The quiet dark place. He entered the house and turned on the light.

He glanced at his phone. He was a little worried about Margo.. she had that miscarriage. Hudson decided to call her...

 **Okay! Choices!!! What happens when Hudson calls Margo and she answers.**

 **1\. Margo answers. But she is obviously drunk. Saying things becuase she is hurt and reminded of the past. (Hudson will go out and find her drunk and try taking her home)**

 **Or...**

 **2\. She's hurting right now. She ignores Hudson's calls. She really needs to be alone tonight. (But Hudson will really worry. Mostly fearing he has had another woman walk out on him. Might cause him to lash out a bit, the next time he sees his wife)**


	49. Things can get better

Hudson dialed Margo's name. It rang out for a moment before she answered.

 _He..hhalo?_

"Uh?.. Hello?.. Hey I wanted to check on you? You alright?"

 _Um?.. yeah. Yesss... I am.. alright._

Hudson's brows lowered. She sounded slow?

"Uh? You sound funny?.. you sure you're alright? Where are you?"

 _I'm.. in fine Hud..son.. at. I'm at the um.. the bar._

"You're drunk?"

 _Wwwhhhaaattt? No!?_

Hudson sighed rubbing his eyes,

"Where are you? Which bar? I'll come over and pick you up."

 _No I'm alright.. I.. ccaaann.._

She yawned

 _I can drife home_

"No! Do not drive!? Look I'm coming?.. I'll... "

 _"That's What She said.._ " Margo interrupted. Hudson waited a moment before continuing

"Ill find you alright. Don't go anywhere okay." He said this firmly, grabbing the firebird keys and heading out the door.

 _Okay?... don't gotta be mean? Why are you mean?_

"I'm?. Ugh I'm not? Just.. stay in the phone with me okay?"

 _I'm sooo tired._

"I know baby... just... stay up for a little longer and don't go anywhere okay?..". He drove on out. He figured a way to knownwhere she was if she'd do it.

"Hey Margo?.. put the bar tender on the phone?.. can you do that?"

 _Um?...okay.._

The phone fumbled around until some guy answered. Hudson recognizes it. Wheel well? Why was she there? It had to be there.. "Hey it's Hudson McQueen. I'm on my way up to pick up the woman who owns this phone. Don't let her drive off." The man agreed and gave the phone back.

"Margo? You still there baby?"

 _Yeah..._ she began to cry.

"Hey I'm almost there Okay?"

 _Hudson..I thought I was ready.. I.. thought?..I think..this is to soon for me?_

"I know... I didn't mean to get us married like that.. I mean I did?.. but.. I didn't?..". He knew that made no sense to her. Especially right now.

 _No.. no.. I.. I mean ya?.. us?.. I think we were a mistake..I don't think I am ready for you?... like.. I'm still hurting I'm.. I'm still broken inside..._

She cried a little. She sounded to drunk to cry. Hudson sighed and felt his heart break a bit. But he knew she was drunk.. not sure if that's how she really felt.

"I'm almost there Margo."

 _You should gone home. Go home... don't worry about me?.. you're... you are better without me.. and.._

"Stop. Okay? I'm pulling up now." Hudson sped up the mountain side. He pulled into the old motel bar. Squealing to a stop. A few people gasped and stared as the car stopped. He parked it and shut it off and throw down his phone and walked inside.

Margo was at he bar counter. He walked over and stood beside her "Hey." He announced. Margo turned toward him. She was crying still. Hudson stepped closer and held her in his arms. She cried into his arms. "I'm sorry.." she cried. Hudson had to keep strong for her now. "I know.. you don't need to be." He said softly. Margo looks up at him saying "You shouldn't.. be with someone like me?.. you should go.. forget me?.. I'm so broken and.. and messed up inside...". Hudson chuckled and replied "Can't get rid of me like that... I'm committed.." he joked. Margo giggled a bit with her tears and wiped them.

"Let's get you home..". He said. Placing his hand on her back and lifting her up under her knees. "Woah!.." Margo said. Surprised by how he picked her up. Hudosncarried her to the car. Setting her down on the hood so he could open the door. "We.. you.. should keep th scar this color...". Margo said as she petted the cars hood. She couldn't make sense completely.

Hudson helped her into the car and asked "Whys that?"

Margo smiled explaining "We could call it spicy brown mustard.. like it more than bandit." Hudson snickered a bit and shut the door. He drove back to his home. He called Ferguson. Letting him know where Margo was. Even if it made him upset with Hudson. Margo had been gone two days now. Hudson figures Ferguson needed to know. Hudson carries Margo who was pretty much passed out into the house and up the stairs and into his bed. He layed her down and covered her up.

Margo rolled over, making herself comfortable on the soft blankets. Hudson sighed. Her phone had fallen. He grabbed it and the screen came on. Unknown number had texted her.

 _(Xxx)xxx-xxxx_

 _It was good to hear your voice. I've missed you. And don't blame yourself. I'm sorry I left.. don't cry about it. Please don't drink again. And I would like to see you again to._

 _Call me tomorrow. I'd love to talk again._

Hudson stared st he text. The number. She called someone. For comfort probably. And it wasn't him. He glanced at Margo. Part of him felt like throwing the phone and screaming at her. Waking her up and demanding an explanation. But he knew that wouldn't happen right now anyway. And he loved her. He married her for Pete's sake.

He sighed and set the phone down for now. He layed down next to her after changing. Trying to ignore that texts and all the things running through his mind now. Margo layed her arm over his chest. Hudson stared at his wife. He kissed her head and snuggled up with her. He really did love her. But maybe they did move to fast. Maybe Vegas was a bad idea...

Margo slept in. Hudson decided to go see Sky. See how she was doing. Her his mind off of this for a moment. Besides. Sky was going through a lot more anyway. He should be supportive.

Storm didn't make it through the night...the baby. It really hurt Sky but she was strong. She would be okay. She had to be for her daughter. Aurora didn't quite understand he situation. It made it harder having her older daughter notnunderstand why and how they really lost the baby.

Lightning was there to visit Sky. At he moment Cruz and Jackson were visiting. Vern had taken Aurora out to let Sky have some time. Sky was crying and upset. Cruz held her daughter's hand and tried to cheer her up some.. "It'll be okay.. I know it's hard baby.." Sky shook her head and scolded "You have no clue?.. Neither of you know what I'm going through!?" She was angry. Hurt angry. Jackson and Cruz stared at each other. They really didn't. They never lost a child. Cruz spoke up again softly "I know someone who does though?..". She got up and left the room. Jackson didn't understand.

Cruz walked out to Lightning who was waiting for Jackson to have his time with Sky. "Hey." Cruz greeted. Lightning looked at her and asked "How's Sky?" Cruz sighed answering "She's hurting. She doesn't have anyone to relate to.. She is.. angry and hurt.. Maybe?.. maybe she could relate to you?.. She may talk to you if?.. you talked to her maybe? Sense you've been through the loss of.. a child?..". Lightning's brows lowered as he kinda scolded "That's not how it works Cruz. Your her parents. If she won't talk to you two, she won't talk to me?" Cruz nodded with a frown. Lightning sighed and stood up.

"I can try?.." he growled a bit. Cruz grabbed Lightning and hugged him. Lightning just let her. He looked over. Jackson stared at them a moment. Lightning sighed again. Kinda worried this caused further issues. Jackson walked up and Cruz noticed him and backed away from Lightning. Jackson cleared his throat and walked over andwrapped his arm around Cruz. Lightning nodded and said "I'm gonna see Sky." And he walked to her room.

Lightning walked over to the bed. She looked awful. Had a right to. Lightning had his hands in his pocket and spoke up "Your mom wanted me to talk to you. See if you wanted to talk?" Sky glared at Lightning. Not understanding yet. Lightning sighed and continued "Um.. You probably don't know or remember this. But.. Sally and I lost our first baby." Sky stared. Her brows raised a bit. "I didn't know that.." She said with a sniffle.

Lightning felt the connection as Sky lit up a bit. He sighed and continued "Yup.. The year Cruz started racing?.. found out Sally was pregnant. But.. Something happened and.. the baby didn't make it." Sky frowned thinking and asked "What happened?..". Lightning grabbed the chair and moved it to the bed as he sat down and explained "Well.. not a lot of people know the entire situation.. but.. I don't know maybe it'll feel good talking about it." Sky kinda smiled and nodded. Lightning took a dee breath continuing.

"I can't honestly remember the exact reason?.. but something bad happened to Sally's kidneys and.. her?.. the baby's heart rate kept dropping... the baby wasn't far enough for a c section. So it was a losing game. And Sally needed medicine. They... they had different treatment options and stuff and.. they all had pros and cons.. And.." he stopped and sighed. Sky asked "and what?.. what happened?" Lightning frowned a bit and choked up as he continued "I.. I had to choose between saving Sally's life or.. trying to... save them both which risked losing them both.. the doctor guaranteed Sally's life with one option.. and.. Um.. but it meant.. sacrificing the baby." Sky thought about it for a moment and said "Hudson isn't by chance that baby and you guys saved the baby and had a happy ending?... is he?" Lightning shook his head. Sky frowned as she realized what Lightning chose at the time.

"How did you two heal from that?" Sky asked. Lightning stared at her. They never fully recovered. They never spoke about it. And even after Hudson. Sally would break down in tears a few times. Especially through the spell when they had tried having another baby after Hudson, but age put a restriction on that. Lightning never recovered from that guilt. The pain from putting Sally through that. He still felt like it was a selfish choice. He wanted Sally so much he murdered their baby. So.. he lied to Sky. "In time.. we moved on from it.. You're a lot stronger than you think. These kinda things will prove it to you." Sky nodded.

Lightning stood up and held Sky's hand a moment. "Thank you... You've been a great role model Lightning..". Lightning snickered a bit and nodded. "Excuse me.." he said softly and walked out the room. As he turned he bumped into Hudson. He and his son stared at each other's blue eyes a moment. Hudson never heard the story before. Of his mother loosing the baby. Lightning sighed. It was obvious Hudson heard most of that.

"Hudson.." Lightning said softly but was interrupted by Hudson grabbing his father and hugging him. It was so?.. unexpected. His grown son hugging him like a broken child. Lightning smiled and hugged his son. "I never knew that you had to do that?.. I'm sorry.." Hudson said. Hudson felt like an idiot all those years he was so dramatic and acted ridiculous for being upset for being raised in the shadow of the great Lightning McQueen and named after the Hudson hornet. "I'm proud to be your son dad.. I'm sorry I keep causing so much pain..". Lightning snickered and pulled Hudson away enough he faced his son

"I'm proud of you Hudson. So proud of you. You're mother was to." Hudson hurt hearing of his mother. He still missed her. It didn't matter that he was grown and older. She was his mother..

After visiting Sky and then tinkering at the shop, Hudson went back home. He walked up into the porch. The door opened. Margo. She didn't look as bad as the other night. They stared at each other a moment. Hudson thought about the text he saw. He sighed and decided it'd be best to pretend he never saw it. Hudson just didn't want to fight. To cause a fight. He stepped closer and grabbed Margo and hugged her close. Margo tried not to cry. "I'm sorry for last night..". Hudson smiled a bit "Don't worry about it. I can guess what it was about. Come on. You hungry? I'll make you something?" Margo smiled and nodded.

She was lucky to find someone like Hudson. He was truly amazing. "I did promise after all." Hudson added. Margo just smiled. She loved him and this mistake they made would be fine. Because she was happy and Hudson seemed happy to...

Jackson and Cruz spent the day with Sky and Vern and Aurora. Once home Jackson shut the mast bathroom door. He wanted a drink. He needed it. But the thought of alcohol made him sick. Jackson's head hurt. The pain from losing his grandson and seeing Sky so broken was to much! He knew he couldn't go out and buy anything. He searched the cabinets for anything to help him ease this itch and pain and heart ache. Tossing towels out of the cabinets and Cruz's medications and.. he stared at the pills. He honestly never knew Cruz was taking any medications.? He set it down and began to search for something he could hide and take. Just for now. He stared at he cough medicine. That wouldn't be enough?.. Jackson shut the cabinet and stopped.

"What am I doing?.." he whispered to himself. He sat down on the floor and leaned against the wall. Feeling pretty awful for even looking for a way to get a small high. He grabbed Cruz's pills and read them. Curious as to what Cruz had been taking. Arthritis medication. Jackson couldn't believe this. Sort of. They were getting old. Jackson out the pills back up on the shelf and cleaned up the small disorganized mess the best he could and left the bathroom. He needed to stay away from this. No alcohol.. no drugs... Cruz stood there outside the bedroom.

A judging stare. Jackson stared at her and his face did turn pale. He was caught. "What was all the noise in the bathroom?" She asked. Jackson thought about lying but didn't even have the energy to make one up and keep track of. "I was looking for something to take to ease the edge off. Don't worry, I didn't take anything.." he grumbled. Cruz frowned and walked over to Jackson. He began to make the bed up to lay down. Cruz grabbed his hand and stopped him. Jackson stared at his wife. Her brown eyes. Cruz pulled him toward her and smiled.

It wasn't a real smile. A sad smile. Jackson swallowed hard. Feeling nervous. Cruz rubbed his shoulder and down his arm. She stared at him. "I'm glad your home.." Cruz said softly. Jackson brushed Cruz's hair. For the first time in sooo long he felt a small connection between Cruz and himself. "I'm.." Jackson started. Choking up. "I'm gonna try and kiss you?.. in case you?.. wanna Stop me.." Cruz's brow raised a bit. Jackson stared a moment before leaning in and kissing Cruz.

She didn't stop him or pull away. Her soft lips.. he forgot how they felt as he kissed her. Taking her lips in his mouth. Cruz grabbed Jackson and pulled him closer and opened up to the kiss. Jackson grabbed Cruz's face and they continued to make out. Exploring what was familiar before. Cruz pulled away when Jackson began to rub down her body.

"I.. I just can't go any further..". Jackson stared. Not sure what to say. Maybe she was in pain. He did find pills?.. "Okay." He said sternly. Cruz nodded. Jackson felt like he should tell her how he wouldn't go out and try cheating on her anymore.. "Cruz I'll wait. And.. I'm not gonna sleep with anyone while I have to wait for you to?.. be ready?.."

Cruz smiled and kissed Jackson again softly. "Thank you." She said. And it meant a lot to hear that from Jackson.

 **Now we are gonna go a few days. Ross is heaving to choose someone to be the teams leader? Kinda be in charge of everyone while he's not around you know? Who would he choose?**

 **1\. Someone who will do what they are told. Who Ross knows won't let the school fail.** **Who will make sure things get done as they need. Someone with passion and heart.**

 **Or...**

 **2\. Someone who is more into doing things themself. Someone who may overwork themselves but would get the jobs done. Someone who Ross knows would pour their entire soul into the sport and thus the school.**


	50. Fighting

A few days passed. Margo headed to the store. She needed to get a few things for her grand dad. One thing nice about marrying Hudson and moving in with him is that he was across the street from Ferguson. So if Margo's grand dad needed anything, she could just rush over. Margo grabbed some creams and medications. She began grab some women's monthly items. She then began to leave the isle when she stopped as Jessica walked into the isle. Both women stared at each other a moment.

"..How is your sister?.." Margo asked trying to be mature and not make this awkward. Jessica sighed playing with her hands behind her back answering "She's Alright..". They stood there a moment. Jessica then asked "How's Hudson?..". Margo glared a bit and firmly answered "He's doing well. But you shouldn't ask about my husband. He's not your concern. I know.. you're just making talk? But I've learned that.. talking isn't something you do out of kindness..". Jessica glared at Margo and asked "Do you know he's a criminal? He worked on a gang. Almost had his eyes burned out if his head."

Margo's expression changed. Some what confused. "He did time for it. Almost married me while in jail actually." Margo giggled a bit and said "Yeah? Okay?,." She just didn't believe Jessica. "It's true. I'm not sure he ever actually left it now that I think about it?..". Jessica said. She was trying to cause trouble. Margo's brows lowered as she replied "Nice try Jessica. But Hudson is too smart for being? Some criminal? He's not that stupid?." Margo shook her head. Jessica raised a brow and replied "Just bring up the name Damien. It was his boss. Watch Hudson's expression change. He will suddenly become quiet. Not wanna talk about it. He will try changing the subject. Probably about you. Dare you darlin." Margo couldn't believe this woman.

Margo walked away. Ignoring Jessica. Margo opened Hudson's well.. now their homes door with a hand full of bags. Ross was there. Hudson noticed Margo walking in with the bags. "Let me help you." He rushes over and grabbed some bags. Margo smiled thanking her husband. Hudson and Margo set the bags down. Ross walked over "Awe Margo. You know what your name means right?" Margo glanced at Hudson then shrugged to Ross. Ross chuckled and continued "it means pearl. You are just as beautiful and rare as one." Margo wasn't sure about that. "What's Hudson mean?" She asked. Hudson raised a brow staring at her.

Ross chuckled and grabbed out his phone and said "Let's find out? Hmm?" After a moment Ross answered her question "Hudson was originally a sir name of Scotland. Is has no meaning." Margo giggled a bit. Hudson shook his head and spoke up "Ross here is listing me in charge of the school." Margo's eyes widened. "Wow? Really?" Ross spoke up nodding "Yes mam! Hudson here will be in charge of the school, teachers. Hiring, firing, students. The team. All on Hudson with some great pay."

Margo thought for a moment and asked "Well.. what about the shop?" Hudson began to answer when Ross did for him "It'll Be part of the school soon. No more public use." Margo's brows lowered as she stared at Hudson. "You're gonna close it?" Hudson shrugged and answered "The small one. I won't have time to work there and at the school? I've tried juggling a lot of things like that at once before. I'm not even gonna try." Margo frowned a bit. She loved that little place.

Margo grabbed two bags and said "Well.. I gotta run over to my grand dads. Drop off some things. Be back baby." She leaned up and the couple kissed sweetly. Ross smiled. They watched Margo leave. Ross spoke up "She's cute. Behind every great man is a great woman kid." Hudson nodded. Margo was great.

"Popping our kids anytime soon?" Ross joked nudging Hudson. Hudson glared a bit. He hadn't thought of that at all. He and Margo rushed into marriage. Children.. as much as he'd love to have them.. probably weren't the best idea.

Margo walked in. She put down bags. Ferguson walked in with his walker. "Hey grand dad." Margo greeted with a smile. Ferguson smiled and asked "How is the married life dear?" Margo smiled and kissed her grand dads cheek answering "Hudson's great. I love him." Ferguson's smiled. Watching the bags get unpacked.

"Gage came by." He said. Margo froze thinking. "Why's that?" She asked. Ferguson layed his hand on Margo's answering "He was worried about you? Said you called him the other night. Late. And you were drunk..". Margo felt tears come to her eyes as she stared up at her grand dad. "Margo.." he said firmly. Margo sighed and pulled her hand away "I know. I know okay?.. I'm fine. It was one time. I just.. one of Hudson's friends had lost their baby and it brought back me memories I hated and I made one mistake." Ferguson's stared and continued "Twice. Hudson's father came by a few days ago to... told me how you and Hudson got married and drunk out in Vegas." Margo sighed and defended "Its Vegas!? Everyone gets drunk in Vegas?!"

Margo started to put some things away in the kitchen. Just a few cans of beans. Ferguson replied "Margo. That's twice in a week. I don't want you to?.. mess up anything for yourself? I want you to be happy?" Margo glared and snapped rudely "What do you mean mess up? Oh I get it. You don't want me to screw up another marriage." Ferguson sighed. "Wait!? You didn't tell Hudson's dad i use to be a drunk or anything did you?" Margo panicked asking. Ferguson frowned and answered honestly "Well we had a good long talk about you two?.. I did tell him you had some problems with alcohol before? Especially after losing Henry?" "No! Don't say his name like that? The fetus. Okay?! That fetus never made it far enough!" She yelled. Ferguson sighed.

Margo stood there a moment "Put up your own crap. I'm going home to my husband." And with that Margo left. Slamming the door. Margo was crying and walked into their house. She slammed the door shut. And leaned on it. Crying. Hudson rushes over. "Hey?.. what's wrong?" He asked as he grabbed her shoulders. Margo grabbed Hudson face and began to kiss him roughly. Forcing her tongue into his mouth. She began to kiss Hudson's neck and take off his belt quickly. Hudson asked "What? What is going on?" Margo slid off his belt and lifted his shirt up kissing his abs "Is Ross here?" She asked in a pant.

Hudson shook his head as she stood back up saying "Good." She began to take off his pants for him then...

Margo and Hudson were eating dinner at their home. Just the two of them. They were almost done. Margo dipped her water and spoke up "So.. You are gonna close the shop?" Hudson nodded. "Have you um?.. told your employees?" She asked. Hudson answered "No. really just consist of Sky. Don't really want to tell her she's not gonna have a place to work here soon yet..".

Margo sighed. They ate a bit. Hudson felt like Margo was acting funny. "Everything okay?" Hudson asked his wife. Margo nodded and set down her fork and asked "Hey um.. weird question. Um.. what kinda work did you do? Before the shop?" Hudson shrugged answering "Well I raced. You know that?" Margo nodded slowly and asked "So?.. you never did anything else?" Hudson stared. Cocking his head a bit and chuckled answering "No?"

Margo nodded. "You do anything before farming and teaching?" Hudson asked. Margo smiled answering "I did work in a diner for a little while." Hudson smiled and said "Awe I bet you got good tips." He winked. Margo smiled and giggled a bit. Hudson smiled and stared at His wife.

Margo sighed and asked "So.. The name Damien?.. doesn't mean anything right?" Hoping Jessica lied. But Hudson's smile faded and his eyes seemed larger. Hudson sighed and looked at his plate. Thinking of how to or what to say.

Margo asked "What um?..What happened?" Hudson shook his head and bit his lip a little answering "Nothing. Um.. I need something else to drink." Hudson stood up. Margo couldn't believe it. Jessica was right. Margo stood up and snarled "Don't go. Don't lie to me. Who is Damien and what exactly did you use to do?" She sounded upset. Like she was about to cry.

Hudson sighed and nodded. There wasn't anyway out of this easily. "Look it's?..complicated." He said. Trying to not really explain. Margo stood up and asked "Can't you tell me?.." Hudson stared at her. He swallowed hard and answered "Alright. Guess you should know.." Hudson sat back down and played with the fork as he explained "When I left home.. I started racing. Traveling around the world. It was fun. I was good and won a lot of money and.. I spent most of it pretty quick. Gambled most of it and I wound up owing people a lot of money. And this guy named Damien came to me. He said I could pay him off if I worked for him. So I did... and then... he kinda black mailed me into a lot of things I didn't want to do.. and I got worse into it and I got stuck. My dad bought me out of it."

Margo asked "What did he have you do?" "Mostly steal cars." He answered. Margo tried not to cry as she asked "You?., you never had?.. to hurt someone right? Like?.. never used a gun on someone or anything right?" Hudson's chuckled a bit and answered "No. I mean I have had my fair share of meaningless fist fights but no."

Margo wiped her eyes. Hudson walked over to her and held her. "Look that was years ago?.. like?.. almost ten years ago?" Margo rested her head on his chest. Hudson thought about it. Jessica. Jessica did this. But he needed to be sure. "Margo..Did Jessica tell you about this?" Margo nodded. Hudson sighed. He became so furious. So angry with Jessica. She was going to tear them apart. "Know what? I've had enough." Hudson said as he pulled away from Margo and grabbed his keys. "What are you doing?" She asked. Kinda afraid.

Hudson answered as he opened the door "I'm putting an end to this. This stupid crap between me and Jessica?!" He slammed the door shut. Margo sighed. Staring at dinner...

Jackson, Cruz and Jessica just finished up dinner. Cruz stood up and began to clean up when Jackson stood up and took the plate from her "I got it." Cruz stared. "Um.. You got it?" She questioned. Jackson chuckled a bit with a smile answering "Yeah? I got it." He smiled and took the dishes. Cruz was suprised. Jackson was different. Still him but. A little more helpful and kind?

They heard a roar of a car. And then a loud knocking on the door. Cruz went over and opened he door as Jackson continued to clean up. Jessica began to head up stairs.

Cruz opened the door. "Hudson?. Everything?.. okay?" Jessica stopped at the top of the stairs and stared. Hudson asked kinda rudely "Where's Jessica. I need to speak with her now." Cruz turned around toward Jess and the strairs. Hudson stepped in and called her out.

"You told her about Damien!? What is wrong with you!?" Jessica shook her head and snarled "Whats wrong with you? Keeping secrets like that from someone who so called love?" Hudson shook his head and yelled "Fine but that was my choice! My choice to tell her when I felt ready!?" Jackson walked in hearing the yelling. Jessica yelled back "Oh right!? Cause you really took your time marrying her!" Hudson took a step up the stairs and yelled "That's not fair Jess! You left! You left me because you wanted that dumb car!?" Jessica yelled "And guess what!? Here we are building a school and that very same car!"

Hudson and Jessica continued to yell and play a blame game with each other loudly. Cruz stared at Jackson. Wondering when he would step in. Jackson shook his head. He wasn't going to step in. Not right now. He honestly didn't know what to do about this thing between Hudson and Jessica.

Hudson yelled "Know What! Ross is making me head of the team and manager! And the first thing I'm going to do is fire you!" Jessica threw her hands up and yelled "Real mature Hudson! You're gonna be a great father one day you know that! Setting the path of screaming and yelling and oh! Great choice for a wife you got to!" Hudson took a few more steps up and yelled "Well at least she's an upgrade from the last one!" Jessica shook her head and turned around to go to her room. Hudson yelled "No! Don't you dare walk away from me!" Jessica ignored Hudson and Hudson ran up.

He grabbed her shoulder and forced her to turn around, facing him. Jessica yelled "Let go of me!" Jackson felt to get involved now. "Hey! Enough! You! Hands off my daughter Hudson!" He yelled as he stood at the bottom of the stairs. Cruz ran over near Jackson. Jessica called out "I got this dad. Don't worry about it." Jessica tried to leave again as she snarled "I'm going to always say what I want Hudson." Hudson grabbed her arm. "Ow!? Let go!?" Jessica whined. Hudson didn't let go and snarled "You need to stop. Stay away from my family Jessica!"

"I was your family! I am your family because you know what!? I'm getting pregnant!" Hudson lost it hearing that. "You mean with?.. with our?.." he stopped and tightened his grip on her arm "How dare you!" He yelled. Cruz and Jackson stared at each other. This was getting way out of hand. "Let go! You're hurting me Hudson!" Cruz spoke up "I'm calling Lightning." She ran out the room.

Jackson yelled "That's enough! Get out! Get out of my house Hudson!" Jessica scolded "Let me go? What's wrong with you!?" Jackson yelled "Forget McQueen! Call the cops!"

 **Okay!!! This is crazy right!!!? So what happens here!!??**

 **Choices!!!**

 **Jessica yanks away from Hudson, (but he will try to grab her back roughly and stop her from leaving)**

 **Or...**

 **Jessica has had enough and shoves Hudson on purpose.**


	51. Always busy

Jackson yelled "That's enough! Get out! Get out of my house Hudson!" Jessica scolded "Let me go? What's wrong with you!?" Jackson yelled "Forget McQueen! Call the cops!" Cruz ran back in saying "I already called Lightning. He's on his way." Jackson started to go up the stairs. Hudson snarled at Jess "I won't let you have my children!" Jessica was furious and yelled back "You can't tell me what to do!" She shoved him hard!

Hudson let go of Jessica and fell back. Feeling his footing trip as he fell down the stairs. Jackson's eyes widened as Hudson fell right into him and the two fell down the rest of the way. Falling and coming to a stop at the bottom with a loud thud. Jackson was on top of Hudson. He groaned a bit and slowly crawled up and used the wall to help him sit up. He felt a little dazed. Cruz ran over. Helping Jackson up. Then she knelt down to Hudson.

"Hudson." She shook him. She stared at Jackson now with a lot of fear. Jackson breathed heavy loudly, catching his breath and knelt down "Hudson!" He yelled. Hudson didn't move. His eyes were closed. Jackson patted Hudson's face. He still didn't move. Jackson listened to Hudson's nose. "He's breathing." He said with relief. Jessica was afraid. "I didn't?.. I didn't mean to?.." she muttered. Cruz and Jackson stared at each other. "I'll call the ambulance." Cruz said softly. Jackson nodded. Jessica yelled "No!?.. if you do that?.. I could get arrested?" Jackson's brows lowered as he stared up at his daughter.

"Are you kidding me?! He is unconscious!?" Jessica was crying and explained "I didn't mean to do that!? I just.. he wouldn't let go..". Jackson sighed and he and Cruz stared at each other. Jackson growled "Jessica he could have serious injuries!?..". Jessica cried hard and ran to her room. She really didn't mean for this...

Jackson slammed the front door behind him and immediately began yelling at Jessica "You're so lucky Lightning isn't gonna try pressing charges right now!" They had just returned from the hospital. Hudson was in a coma and being taken care of. Jessica yelled back "I didn't mean for him to wind up in the hospital!? It was self defense!" Jackson shook his head. He couldn't do this. This was making him thirst for a drink. But then that made him sick feeling. He needed something! Anything. It was to much. "What did you do to make Hudson come over here like that?.." he asked.

Jessica sighed answering "I just told Margo about his past? Warning her?" She shrugged. Jackson sighed. Cruz rubbed her eyes. Jackson knew there had to be more to it. But he didn't care to much about details. "I should go." Jessica said softly. Cruz nodded and agreed saying "I think that's a good idea. Go on to bed sweetie and.. we should to Jackson. Figure all this out better tomorrow." Jessica shook her head saying "No I should go. Leave for good.." Jackson honestly felt like maybe that was a good idea at this point.. Cruz snarled "No? No! You can't keep running from everything you mess up!?" Jessica frowned. Jackson spoke up "You need to make this right. And you can't go and get pregnant with Hudson's again?"

Jessica nodded answering "You're right. I mean.. I'm not? I only said those things in the moment. I know I can't do that to Hudson Dad..". Jackson sighed. Jessica kept creating so many messes. Cruz spoke back up softly "It's been an awful night.. let's all get some sleep. Talk about this more tomorrow.." she yawned. Jackson was tired and agreed. Jessica to...

Jackson layed down next to his wife. Grabbing his back a little. "Maybe you should have gotten checked out? How bad does it hurt?" Cruz asked. Jackson snuggled up in bed answering "I'll be fine.. What are we gonna do about Jessica?" He muttered. Cruz sighed answering "Well she's unhappy Jackson. I think if she could just?.. find her way?.. I don't know...". Jackson frowned thinking and asked "I thought maybe we?.. maybe we did something wrong but?.. we raised Sky the same way? And she's far from screwed up like Jessica.." Cruz hit Jackson's shoulder and snapped "Don't call Jessica screwed up." Jackson sighed but then smiled.

"Why are you smiling?" Cruz asked confused. Jackson leaned over toward her to answer "I just love you. You're right. Let's sleep on this. We can figure this out and check on Hudson tomorrow." Cruz sighed. This was serious...

They woke up early morning. Jackson sat up with a pain and sting in his back. Cruz watched him stand up. "Jackson maybe we should get that looked at?" Jackson stretched a bit and grabbed his back. "Jackson you're not as young as you use to?" Cruz scolded. Jackson glared at that a bit and began to get dressed. He softly let his wife know "I'm gonna take Jessica out and have a talk with her." Cruz raised a brow. Jackson put his belt on and shoes "Don't say something you're gonna regret?.." Cruz suggested. Jackson nodded and left the bedroom.

He knocked on his daughters door. "Hey Jess.. you up babe?" No answer. Jackson sighed and continued "Come on. I wanna.. take you out to breakfast or something?. Think we should talk?" Jackson waited for her to open the door. Nothing. "Jessica?" He said as he grabbed the door handle and opened the door. He looked at the nearly made bed. The room had old high school photos in frames. Girly papers and posters up. The old rug Jessica wanted so bad that was kinda fluffy. But no Jessica.

Jackson rushed down the stairs as he yelled "Jessica!" Cruz heard and ran out he room. Following Jackson's screaming voice. She caught up to him down in the garage. The rover was gone. Jackson kicked his car with a growl. Cruz grabbed Jackson's arm "Did she leave?!" She asked with worry. Jackson yelled at Cruz "She's gone! I don't know where she went. She ran again! Because that's what she does!" Jackson yanked away and grabbed his keys. Cruz asked "What are you doing? Are you going to find her?" Jackson got into the black suv answering "No." he slammed the door shut. Cruz yelled at the window "No! No Jackson! You're not going to drink this away! You can't!" Jackson sighed. She was right.

Besides... thinking about drinking made him feel nauseous. He opened the door and got out handing Cruz the keys. He walked back into the house. Cruz sighed with relief. She could not lose him again.

Cruz went inside. Jackson was sitting on the floor in the kitchen. Cruz walked over and knelt down next to him. Jackson stared at her. Cruz's eyes widened when she realized he had tears in his eyes. He was crying.. Cruz frowned "oh Jackson..." she said and grabbed him close. Holding him into her warm grasp. "I'm sorry.. I'm so sorry.." Jackson cried to Cruz. Cruz hugged him,holding him tightly. "I've made so many mistakes and walked out so many times when things got hard.. Jessica learned from watching me.." he cried.

Cruz couldn't help it. Her eyes teared up. "I'm sorry Cruz. I'm so sorry.. I'm sorry for everything I did to you. I'm sorry you had to fall for someone like me.." Cruz forced Jackson to look at her. At her brown eyes as she scolded "You can be sorry for a lot of things Jackson. But never! Be sorry that we fell in love. You maybe an ass sometimes. Hard to handle. But I do not want anything more." Jackson nodded. Cruz kissed Jackson passionately. She could feel his pain. Jackson kissed her back. "I am so sorry.." he muttered. Calming down. Cruz sighed answering "I love you." Jackson leaned on Cruz and said the same back...

 _..1 month later..._

The car hit hard in a landing but he shifted and gunned it through the dirt and sand! The car skid in an a drift to sharply turn around. The second race car drifted around. "Gotta be quicker than that!" Lightning said as he shifted and drifted on the outside around Hudson. Gunning it to the straight way. Hudson followed. Tailing his father. Hudson tried to get around hi fathers car. But Lightning blocked him. Hudson shifted a bit and swerved. Hitting the back wheel of his dads car. Dirt and dust flew as Lightning's car spun around. "DAD!" Hudson yelled he began to slow down but then Lightning's car passed Hudson's driving backwards. Hudson shook his head and gunned it. Lightning spun his car around. That fun little trick Mater taught him so long ago. Lightning and Hudson drove fast through the dirt until coming to a hard stop near the large shop. Hudson right behind his father. Dust flew in the air from the cars. Ross clapped loudly as the two exited the cars.

"That's it! That's real racing! That's what I wanna see again!" Ross exclaimed. Lightning took a few breaths. "Lightning! You sure you don't wanna be a teacher? I'm pretty sure you could be quite useful?" Ross asked. Lightning looked at Hudson answering "Nah. I'm done with all that. Hudson will be fine without me." Ross nodded and replied "Alright. But I'm still expecting you to stop by time to time. It is Lightning McQueen's racing academy after all!" He laughed. Ross grabbed a bunch of folders out from his car and handed the stack to Hudson.

"What's all this?" Hud asked. Ross answered as he began to smoke "Student applications. We can't choose them all. You need to pick through and find the ones you want and the ones that won't be joining us. I'll expect answers by dinner tonight. Also! With Jessica just?.. gone?"

"Good riddance." Lightning grumbled. Hudson sighed.

Ross stared a moment but continued "I may see if Jackson would take her place." Hudson nodded.

Lightning gave his thoughts "Honestly Ross.. if you want this place to succeed?.. I'd reconsider putting any Storm into it." Ross raised a brow and thought for a moment. Hudson spoke up trying not to drop the heavy stack. "It's fine. Great idea Ross. I'm gonna get home and get working on these right away." Hudson walked to his car. Dropping he folders into the passenger window. He sighed seeing them all scattered and a mess in the car. But he drove on home to get this long work over with.

Ross wrapped his arm around Lightning and spoke up, "Now.. about the statue of Doc."...

"Alright Jackson. You seem like you're recovering well. Just keep staying clean like you have been. We wanna keep checking back from time to time." The doctor said. Jackson nodded and asked "Can the cancer come back?" The doctor sighed answering. "It can.. if we didn't get all the cells.. but this was the best treatment option for you with the highest survival rate. I think you'll be fine. Stay clean. That will help to." Jackson nodded. He hadn't drank anything. He hated even taking the pain killers. It scared him. Thinking he'd become addicted to that.

Jackson left the hospital. Cruz was back home. He'd been doing well. Sky was doing better. As long as no one brought it up she seemed fine. Jessica hadn't come back again. Jackson did worry about her running off and getting pregnant but he couldn't worry about Jessica anymore. She only made things harder on everyone. The best way to handle it was to not handle it all...

Margo walked into the house. She smelled sweaty and had dirt and mud all over her. She set her boots down and walked in she passed by the kitchen and saw Hudson. Along with the huge stack of folders and papers. "Hey." She greeted and walked over. Hudson sat down a folder and greeted back "Hey babe. Wow. Hey! Did you go play in the mud without me?" He joked. Margo rolled her eyes smiling and answered "No? Just working with my grand dad. He's selling the place.." she frowned. Hudson asked "Are you okay with that?" Margo shrugged.

"Not my farm. I couldn't run it by myself?" She said. Hudson asked "Well you could always teach me? I'm sure I could help?" Margo laughed a bit saying "No. it's.. alright. You got a lot of stuff going on anyway it seems." She stared at the folders. Hudson nodded and explained "All students. Wanting to enroll this next year. I gotta pick them out. Approve some and.. disapprove some." Margo patted Hudson's shoulder and said "Have fun. But hey after my shower, if you need help? I mean I was a teacher before?"

Hudson nodded. Margo kissed his cheek and went up to shower. Hudson continued the papers and sorting.

Margo cleaned up. Put her brown hair up in a bun. Put on some boyfriend jeans and a white t shirt. Walking down stairs. She stared with a smile at Hudson. He was passed out asleep on the table. She walked over. He had at least a few hours worth to do still. Hudson had been working so hard lately. Between the school getting ready and meeting with Ross and teachers. And still running the shop at the moment. He was wearing himself out.

Margo thought about the farm. She stared out at it from the window. How she wished they could save it.. but.. she glanced at Hudson. There was no way he could do it. She couldn't do it by herself?.. Margo went and nudged her husband awake. "Hey.. Hud?.." Hudson blinked a few times and sat up. Realizing he fell aslee. "Crap.. what time is it?" Margo smiled answering "A little after three?" Hudson yawned and grabbed his phone. "I gotta get over to the shop to close up." He stood up.

Margo sighed and spoke up "Hudson you need to rest? You've been going crazy and working so hard?" Hudson nodded and replied "I can't right now. Call that a power nap. I gotta go babe. Oh! Tonight we have dinner with Ross. Sorry I forgot to tell you. Wear something nice!" He hrsnned his keys. "Never mind. You always look beautiful." He corrected and kissed his wife. "Love you!" He called out as he left. Margo sighed and watched him leave.

Hudson pulled up to the shop and walked inside. Sky was tinkering on some old car. Hudson greeted "Hey Sky! Sorry I'm later than usual I." The phone rang. "Hold on." He said and grabbed it answering. "Hello? .. yes!.. yes it's sort of up on the market. Are you interested? Yeah I can schedule a time to meet. Yeah! Tomorrow morning. Sounds great! See you then." He hung up. Sky asked "Whats going on?" She walked over. Wearing a full workshop jump suit.

Hudson wrote something down answering "Oh. Um.. remember how I told you I was selling the shop at some point. Someone was interested. They wanna see it tomorrow." Sky rolled her eyes. She had worked here sense high school. She didn't want to leave. "Why do you have to sell it anyway?" She asked. Hudson put down the pen answering "I can't keep up with it all. I'm sorry Sky. Now let's finish up this ride so we can lock up." He grabbed a few tools and walked over to the ca r sky crossed her arms and glanced at the paper. Mr Gene Heldom. "Hmm." She snickered a bit...

Dinner was going well. Ross had reserved a place for them all at this new place in town. Some fancy dining similar to Wheel Well. Everyone was dressed nicely. Men in their nicer suits. Cruz wore a nice white fitted dress. Margo had her hair up in a bun and the white t shirt tucked into a long flowing floral skirt. Joining them were two other people. Ross introduced them. "So these two will be working in the school. Miss Steele here. She will be designing the cars with you Hudson." Hudson smiled and waved at the older woman. She stood up and shook Hudson's hand. Miss Steele had on a black and grey pants suit with a grey scarf. Her hair was white and silver grey up in a low point tail. It was shirt. She probing had a bob cut. Her eyes were green. She was probably between Cruz and Lightning's age.

"And this is David Fanning. He is in charge of non vehicle and racing classes. He is our history guy." David laughed. He had a deep voice. Brown slick hair. He spoke up "Happy to be involved. I'm excited about this." He smiled. Perfect teeth. Hudson already didn't like him.

The food came out. Some kind of salmon dinner. Cruz spoke up "I'm so sorry but?.. is there like a salad or something? I don't like sea food all that much?..". The waiter glared but nodded and went to get Cruz something else.

Margo poked the fish with her fork. "You Alright?" Hudson asked. Margo leaned over answering "Honestly I think I feel like I'm coming down with something. I feel hot and sweaty and this fish makes me wanna barf." Hudson nodded and asked "Should I take you home?" Margo thought about it. "No.. it's alright. I'm fine. Just.. don't want the fish..". Hudson smiled and rubbed her leg with his hand. Ross spoke up "So! Jackson. I wanted to see if I could convince you to take Jessica's place and work with Miss Steele on the cars. Especially Savirtaran. You and Lightning and Miss Steel."

Jackson stared at Lightning who glared back. "Um.." Jackson said. Lightning spoke up "I am not sure I wan to be involved much in building savirtaran." Ross raised a brow and said "Ih but I need you. You designed it. You and Hudson. And Hudson is going to be very busy teaching and running the place. I want to reach over 500 miles per hour." Lighting glared at Jackson. Jackson leaned into his seat. Jackson felt pressured and a little nervous with Lightning. Ross asked "It won't be a problem to have the three of you work together? Would it?" Lightning answered "Not really.." he lied. He hated Jackson right now for Jessica. As stupid as that was.

So everyone talked and ate. Except Margo. She didn't feel up for fish. On the way home Hudson mentioned the farm. "So.. No more farm soon?" Margo frowned and began to take down her hair. Hudson asked "Margo.. if you want to find a way to keep it we will. If you want to?" Margo smiled and thought about it. "My grand dad is moving to a retirement place. He says he's just too old for the farm anymore anyway." Hudson nodded and asked "Well.. Margo look if you want to keep it we will do it. I can learn to take care of a farm? How hard can it be?"

Margo raised a brow and explained "Very. Besides you're too busy for it. And we would have to rebuild so much of the house? It's just so old and falling apart?" Hudson sighed. Thinking. "We could live there? Sell the house we live in now and fix the farm up?" Margo smiled.

 **But what should the couple do!? Margo gets to make the final say according to Hudson. She loves that farm. And for now she is helping and working there. But Hudson is working so much.. it would add to the plate. But!!! What does Margo decide!**

 **1\. Save the farm. (Hudson and Margo will sell the ranch home and work on the farm and move into it across the street, it'll be busy and hard work. Hudson will have a lot to learn about running a farm on top of everything else!)**

 **Or...**

 **2\. Margo loves the place but it's time to move on from it. Let her grand dad sell it. (Margo would love to but there's to much going on. It would be more a burden)**


	52. Unforgettable news

"No. It's alright Hudson. I think with things going on and our um.. we are just so busy and it would be to much with everything else we are adding to the family." Margo made clear. Hudson nodded but raised a brow and asked "What else are we supposedly adding?" Margo's eyes widened as she corrected "oh just with work? We barely hang out anymore as it is. I don't want things to become about work and only work... that's all." She smiled and rubbed his leg. Hudson wasn't sure if that's all it was but it was her choice if she really wanted to let the farm go...

Hudson never felt so relaxed. So comfortable with his face dig into the pillow. His phone rang. He yawned and grabbed it. He was so tired. "Hello?.." he answered groggy.

 _Where are you?_

It was Sky. The shop! Hudson jumped up and looked at the time on his phone before speaking.

"Oh god!.. I'm up!"

 _Are you? Some guy is here to look at the shop? I've been calling you?_

"Yep! On my way! Just... keep him there." He hung up and set his phone down and grabbed his clothes. He slid on his shirt. Grabbing his jeans. His phone rang again. He grabbed it instinctively and answered.

"Yeah I'm on my way."

 _Oh? To?.._

"Mr Ross! Sorry I meant.. I?.."

 _No thats great! With dinner last night and talking about positions and the school, I forgot entirely about those applications from you. Can we meet for breakfast? I'd love to get ahold of those folders._

Hudson hit his forehead gently. He didn't finish them.

"Yeah. Just um.."

 _You did finish them right?_

"Ofcorse. I'll meet you shortly. Just give me time to shower and open up the shop. Flos?" He slipped trying to shuffle into his jeans with a thud.

 _Yes! Great see you in?.. two hours?_

"... yes?..."

 _Great! I knew you were the right man for the job!_

He hung up. Hudson slipped into his jeans and fastened the belt. Putting on shoes and grabbing his keys. He rushed out the door and realized he hadn't brushed his teeth or deodorant or anything. He growled a bit st himself and ran back up. He shoved the bathroom door open and it bounced off the wall. Hitting him in the face and Hudson fell to the floor. "Really!" He yelled.

His nose was bleeding. "Great.." he grabbed his face and grabbed some tissue and held it there while he brushed his teeth and such. He looked at his nose and figured the bleeding stopped. He threw the tissue away with blood on top of some other trash in the Can beside the toilet. Razors tooth brush. Tissue and some white and purple stick in foil paper? He about left the bathroom and stopped. Staring back into the trash can. That was a pregnancy test?.. He moved the trash a bit and grabbed it out. A pregnancy test.. he stared at it. Not sure if he wanted to pull it out of its foil wrapper and see what it said.

He was kinda scared of it. "Oh my gosh..." he dropped it back into the trash can. Staring at it. He didn't want to re open it and read he results. Not right now. He had to much to do. His phone rang and it startled him. He grabbed it quickly. Fumbling in his hands and dropped it.

 _Plomp_

Right into the toilet. Hudson sighed. Staring at the screen. Sky again. He shook his head. This day was a disaster already...

Hudson screeched to a stop. Running inside the shop where Sky and this man were. "SO SORRY! I had a busy morning." Hudson looked all mismatched and a mess. Tired. Sky noticed enough and asked quietly to her boss "You Alright?.." Hudson fixed his hair back and nodded and cleared his throat. "Hi, I'm Hudson McQueen." The man stared a moment. He had to be the same age of Hudson's parents. "Wait I'm so sorry?.. you look familiar?" Hudson said. And the older man did. The man smiled and shook Hudson's hand explaining "I've been around town a while. I bought the old cone motel next door. Plan to buy this place to."

Hudson nodded and replied "Oh. Well.. great. Need some kinda hobbies or extra space for storage it would make an excellent building." The man looked around and explained "Oh no. I don't need storage. I plan to tear them both down and build one large and beautiful modern hotel" Sky and Hudson's eyes widened. "You wanna?.. tear down the cozy cone motel?" Hudson asked, Sky followed "That place is like a?.. a symbol of the entire town? A landmark?" The man shrugged and explained "Its old. Needs remodeled. And come on? Caution cones? What could be more tacky?" Hudson's brows lowered.

This guy may not know the history or who he was exactly talking to. So Hudson played nice. "And exactly what you gonna call this idea of yours?" The man smiled answering "Fayette. My last name." Hudson nodded and sighed. Part of him wanted to scold this man and not sell the shop. "Asking price is a little high don't you think?" He man asked. Hudson frowned answering "My dad... um.. Lightning McQueen started this place. That's partially why it's higher." The man nodded and replied "That's the old racer who crashed in his last race right? And quit?"

Hudson bit his lips answering "Sure..". The man looked around a bit. Hudson glanced at the time. "Come on.." he muttered. He had to get back home and finish those papers. "I actually have somewhere to be?.. so.. Sky can tell you anything. But the price is firm. I'm sorry but I have other work." The man nodded and spoke up "No worries. I should go. Gotta get the construction going on tearing down that tacky motel. Thanks for letting me see the property." He left waving and heading to the cone. Hudson sat down a moment and sighed.

He grew up a little in the hotel. His mother did sell it. Some guy ran it for a while and now his man was gonna tear it down. Hudson wished he could stop it. Sky spoke up rubbing Hudson's shoulder gently "Sorry about the hotel." Hudson sighed and replied "I can't let that happen to the place.. I gotta stop him from tearing it down?..". Sky thought for a moment and answered "What can you do? Not like the man would sell it back?"

Hudson stood up "Great! Yes exactly!" He kissed Sky's forehead and ran out the door. Sky sighed "Crap. Hudson Wait!" She ran after him. Hudson ran up to the man "Hey! What if I bought this place from you. Save you all the trouble of tearing it down?" The man chuckled and asked "Are you serious?" Hudson nodded answering "Yes. I just don't wanna see the place destroyed." The man raised a brow. The sign on the front door fell. Sky stared at that. The man chuckled "I told you it needs remodeled son? The previous owner let a bunch of cheaps stay here and didn't take care of it?" Hudson stared at the place. "Tell you what. I'll think about your offer. You think about mine. Alright?"The mansaid. He slapped Hudson's shoulder gently and walked away. Hudson stared down. Upset a bit.

"I gotta get papers sorted. Run the shop today Sky. You're in charge." And with that he ran home.

Hudson ran inside and grabbed the papers and folders. And began to sort through them frantically to finish them for Ross. Hudson stared at the pile but kept getting distracted. Thinking about the test he saw. He grabbed a folder and started to read it aloud to himself. "Lizbeth Arnold.." he stopped. Thinking about that test again. He sighed. "I should see what it is." He stood up and stood there. "Nope.. Nope. Margo would have said something if she was." He sat back down. Trying to work on these applications.

Hudson began to read over Lizbeths papers. He slapped the folder down and thought about that test again. Hudson stood up and walked to the stairs but stopped. "Nope.. Nope.." he walked back over to the table and folders. He shook his head. Hudson knew he wasn't going to get things done with that test sitting there. Hudson thought about it. If Margo was or wasn't pregnant. If he could possibly be a father. He felt sick to his stomach over thinking the possibilities.

Hudson sat down and kinda just guessed. Placing a few students in the pile to turn down. And pushing most of them into the acceptance pile and placing them into a box he had out and put them into the box. The front door opened. Hudson glanced over. It was Margo. Wearing a cute yellow shirt. She got her bangs cut over her brows. He smiled seeing her. Tight jeans and a velvet sweater on over the yellow shirt. Her hair in a low messy bun. "Hey babe." Babe.. made him stare at her belly

Hudson greeted. Margo smiled and walked over.

"Hey. You get your stuff done? Because I'm off and done for the day! And I would love to have breakfast with my husband." She wrapped her arms around Hudson's neck. Hudson smiled and sighed. Turning into a frown. Margo noticed enough asking "Hey what's wrong? Wouldn't you like to have breakfast?" Hudson nodded and explained "I have to meet with Ross with the folders and talk it over breakfast. I'm sorry." Margo nodded and replied "It's alright. Well when your done with that come back home okay? I'd love to talk?" Hudson bit his lip and nodded. She was pregnant. Maybe? Maybe not?

"Yeah totoally. I'll be home?... around 2? I'm gonnahead back to the shop after meeting Ross. Had someone.. look at it. But.. I gotta go. So sorry." He kissed her and turned around and grabbed the box. "Love you." He said leaving. Margo called back "Love you to." And he left quick. Margo sighed. And sat down at the table. Thinking because Hudson was running around crazy lately...

Jackson woke up and walked down stairs. Cruz was pouring herself coffee. Jackson stared at her a moment. "Sense when do you drink much coffee?" He asked kinda joking. Cruz raised a brow and and asked "Want some?" Jackson sighed and nodded. Cruz poured him some and handed it to him. Jackson took it and stared at it. He set it down and took Cruz's free hand. "Cruz." He said. "I love you.. But.. how much longer are you gonna avoid?.. getting intimate with me?" Cruz shook her head. She obviously didn't want to talk about it.

Jackson grabbed her coffee and set it down and asked "Cruz talk to me? Is it me? Is it me?.. are you just not attracted to me anymore? I mean please? Your killing me with nothing?!" Cruz rolled her eyes and snapped "Stop!? I don't wanna talk about it okay?! So just stop!" "Well come on Cruz? Is it a crime for me to want to sleep with my wife!?" He yelled back. It got quiet. Jackson closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "I'm sorry.. I shouldn't have yelled at you.." he said softer now.

"Talk to me?... please?" Jackson begged her.

Cruz nodded and bit her lips as she leaned on the counter. "You want the truth?.." her eyes teared up. Jackson became worried. Kind scared. Why was she so upset. Cruz began to cry a bit as she softly mumbled something. Jackson asked "What?" "I had an affair!.." it got quiet. "Oh god.." she added. She began to cry pretty hard. Jackson stepped back and asked "You? You slept with Lightning?!" He yelled. A bit angry. Hurt.

"No! No!? I never slept with him.." she answered quickly. Jackson took a deep breath and felt such heart ache. "When? When did this happen?" He said with a choke in his voice. Feeling like something was stuck in his throat.

"A while back.. I never meant to?.. I never meant to Jackson!?.. please..". Jackson shook his head and yelled "Why!? When exactly Cruz!?" "I didn't tell you because you were going to stop drinking and I didn't want to ruin that because of the cancer!? I don't know a while. Things got bad and I just!?.. I don't know!?" She cried out.

Jackson turned around. He really didn't know how to act. What he was feeling was? Aweful!? He wanted to cry but.. he held it back. "When." He saod very deep voiced. Cruz sniffled answering "Just.. um..I don't know? While you were busy with Lightning and Hudson for that race thing a few months ago...I didn't?... I don't know why I did it exactly.. I'm sorry..". Jackson asked "So is this why things have gotten so bad? You fake it then you sleep with someone and what? He's just better?..". Cruz frowned and explained "Not like that no?.. I don't know why Okay?.. and.. I just feel so guilty for it and.. I couldn't?.." She didn't know what to say.

Jackson shook his head and faced his wife. "So this is about your guilt Cruz!?" He was so angry and hurt..

 **Jackson just recieved hurtful news and a painful explanation of why Cruz won't be to intimate with him. She's feeling guilty. Causing her to crumble. What's he do!!? Choices!!!!**

 **Leave (He's hurt and angry and can't be around Cruz right now. He can't drink. It makes him sick. So Jackson will have to find comfort in something else)**

 **Or...**

 **Stay. But go up stairs. (But he will**

 **Shut Cruz out. Push her away a bit. He's not sure how to handle this and right now ignoring her is how he feels)**


	53. Overworked

Cruz frowned and stared. "I'm sorry.." Jackson nodded and replied "I.. I don't understand? You're the most faithful person I know?.." Cruz knew she hurt him. And she knew she messed up. It was so meaningless. Jackson continued "I.. I don't know how to handle this right now?.. I'm.. I'm gonna just go lay down or something and.. just give me some space.." he turned and took a deep breath and walked away. Up the stairs. Cruz frowned. She really messed up. But she couldn't live with the guilt. She couldn't touch Jackson and swallow the guilt and pretend it didn't happen. It ate her alive...

Hudson and Ross finished breakfast. Well Ross did. Hudson just had a few cups of coffee. Hudson put the folders back into the box sorted and pushed it over to Ross. "Thanks so much! I'm gonna get sending out the acceptance letters. Gonna make a lot of young racers extremely happy." Hudson nodded and yawned covering his mouth. Ross continued "Oh! I'm gonna need Savirtarans designs. I need to go over them with Miss Steele. Your dad said you and Jessica had them?"

Hudson rubbed his eyes answering "Yeah?.. I'm gonna have to draw them up again. They got lost in?.. some things..." between Jessica coming and going and taking stuff and leaving things. The prints were gone. She had returned them. But probably took them. "Well think you could get on that? I really need them. Sometime tomorrow? No later than two days?" Hudson sighed and explained "I'm not really sure I can do that? I mean it's not like I remember the design exactly?..". Ross stared and asked "You cant do it?" Hudson replied "No I can. It's just." He stopped as Ross's phone rang. "I gotta answer this. But great! Two days son!" He stood up and turned to talk on the phone.

Hudson sighed and nodded. He layed down some cash on the table to pay for the coffee and Ross's meal and left. Two days.. he was gonna need to get to work on Savirtaran. So Hudson went back to his shop. He stared at the motel next door. Fayette and his guys making plans to tear it down. Sky noticed and asked "You can't really want to buy and run a hotel? I mean that's insane?" Hudson turned to Sky and asked "Is it? I mean I've watched my parents run wheel well my entire life? My mom always ran the place and worked with the town?" Sky laughed and joked "Yeah. I guess becoming a workaholic is in your blood!"

Hudson smiled and shook his head. "I don't wanna see the place torn down..". He said softly. Sky sighed and replied "Well it doesn't sound like a smart plan? Here you are trying to get rid of the shop? Not but a ran down motel? Look if it was so important? Wouldn't your dad have bought the place back? Why did your mom sell it anyway then?" Hudson shrugged. He didn't know. He was really young when she sold it...

Hudson was working on savirtarans design at the desk. Sky finished up with the customer and he left in his car. "Well. That's it. No more customers lined up boss." Sky said with a smile. Hudson wasn't even listening. "Hey! Hud!" She clapped near his face. Hudson jumped a bit startled and stared. "Oh.. right that's great." He said. Sky glanced at the design. "That doesn't look like the old one?" She said. Hudson growled and threw the design down! "I know! I can't remember the stupid car!? And Ross wants it in two days!" He hit the desk. Sky raised a brow and replied "woah? Calm down? It'll be fine?" She walked over and picked up the designs. "Sorry.." Hudson grumbled.

Sky set the designs down. "You should sleep on it? It's late? Are you gonna sell the place?" Hudson ribbed hisbhead answering "Well if I buy the hotel there isn't a point in selling the shop?" Sky nodded. "Well.. I'm gonna go. I need to get home and make dinner for my family. Don't worry about savirtaran? Alright? Guess I won't be back though? No customers.." she shrugged. Hudson sighed and nodded "Thanks for letting me work here for so long though. If you decide to keep running it.. I'd love to come back to work." Hudson nodded and she left. He layed hisbhead on the desk. "Crap.." he muttered. He accidentally stayed late. It was a little after five. He told Margo he'd be home hours ago.

Someone knocked on the door. Fayette. "Come on in.." Hudson called. The man walked in. "Hey. Was thinking about your offer. Hope you thought about mine?" Hudson nodded and replied "Yeah... I'm.. I want?.. I don't know?" The man thought for a moment and continued "If you want that old place it's yours. For double I payed for it." Hudson sighed and nodded. "I'll.." he started. Thinking. "Sure.. I'll come by tomorrow after lunch for paperwork." Hudson and Fayette shook hands. "Great! Pleasure doing business." The man left. Hudson bit his head gently a couple times on the desk. How was he gonna run a hotel, the shop, and the school!.. And... a baby? Maybe?.. he began to feel like a complete idiot. How did his mother do this?

She use to run and do so much!? Hudson took a deep breath and calmed his nerves. "I can do this. It's fine." He locked up for what was suppose to be the last time, If he had sold the shop.and drove on home. Hoping Margo wasn't to upset with him.

Hudson stepped inside the house. "Hey honey!.. hey sorry about the time... I lost track of it and just fell behind.." he stepped into the living room. Margo had pizza ordered. Hudson sat down next to her. "What happened at work? You're always so busy?" She asked. Hudson sighed "I know. It's work babe?.. I don't know what you want me to do about it?" Margo nodded "Well. I got pizza? I didn't know when you'd be home?" Hudson leaned over and kissed her lips. "Thank you. Sorry I should have called you." Margo smiled and agreed. "Hungry?" She asked her love. Hudson smiled and answered "Definitely but.. there's something I need to talk to you about?.. I.. was getting ready this morning and in the bathroom.. I.." he stared at Margo who awaited to hear whatever he was gonna say.

Hudson got nervous and backed out and hanged the subject "I got a hotel?!" He said with fake excitement. Margo's brows lowered and she asked "What?" Hudson faked a smile and explained "Yeah my moms old place next to the shop?.. I'm buying it and gonna work on fixing it up..." Margo's jaw dropped. She stood up and began to freak asking "woah a hotel? Are you crazy? You can't run a hotel Hudson!?" Hudson asked "Well?.. why not? I mean I grew up watching my parents run wheel well?" Margo shook her head and continued "Becuase you're already over worked? I mean?.. this is to much for us? And how much is this gonna cost? You said we didn't have to much? That's why we would sell this place if we moved?!" Hudson answered "Well I'm sure my dad would love to help?..".

Margo sighed and shook her head explaining "Hudson its to much? So what about the shop then? You have someone up to buy it right?" Hudson but his lip and explained "Actually If.. I run the hotel than I probably won't sell the shop..". Margo swallowed hard and it got quiet. Hudson asked slowly.. "Are you?.. excited?.. or?.." "No!? I'm not excited Hudson? I'm freaking out!? So you're gonna spend all your savings and our money on a hotel!? Are you crazy!?" Margo yelled!

Hudson sighed and explained "Look it's my moms old place and it means a lot to me okay?! I'm sorry!? I just don't want to see it torn down?.. okay?" Margo sighed and scratched her head. "Alright.. we.. um.. can figure this out? Right?..". Hudson sighed and stood up "I'll figure it out. Don't worry. I'll advertise the shop and get more business and lower prices to get more people interested. Maybe? I don't know I can get my dad on board?.."

Margo shook her head and replied "Fine.. Alright? I trust you and.. if that's what you wanna do?" She shrugged. Hudson smiled and kissed her fore head saying "Thank you." She smiled. Hudson forgot all about the test. "How about we eat and watch your favorite show together? Snuggle up and let whatever happens happen?" He flirted. Margo laughed a little and smiled agreeing.

Margo rolled up out of bed. She could hear voices downstairs. Hudson and Lightning. Margo put on some boot cut jeans and a green tank top and headed down. She could over hear them. Talking about Savirtaran. They were just tying to re create the designs. "Hello Lightning." Margo greeted. Hudson and Lightning smiled at her. "Hey! How are we feeling?" Lightning asked. Hudson smacked his dad gently on the shoulder. Lightning glared at Hudson a moment. Margo thought that was weird.

"I'm feeling good? Thanks?" She answered smiling in a weird way. Hudson and Lightning continued to work on the car as Margo began to pour herself some coffee. Lightning stared and spoke up "Uh?.. maybe you shouldn't drink caffeine right now?..". Margo gave Lightning a strange look. Hudson did to at this point. "Rrriiiggghhhhttt?... well?.. I'm gonna go enjoy my coffee on the porch?.." Margo said feeling awkward a bit. And she left the room and went outside.

Hudson sighed and spoke up "Alright. I told you she may or may not be dad? Don't start treating her weird? I told you that with confidence you wouldn't say anything?" Lightning rolled his eyes and chuckled explaining "Oh come on!? How can I not? It's exciting! My son is gonna be a dad!" "We don't know that dad. So?.. play it cool? Please?" Hudson begged. "Oh you want me to play it cool? Alright. I can play it cool.." Lightning replied in a tone that made it unbelievable. Hudson sighed and scolded "Dad. I mean it. Please don't say anything. Stop acting weird and asking weird questions? Please?" Lightning shrugged saying "Alright, Alright..". "Thank you." Hudson said.

The two started looking over the designs. Lightning muttered softly "She shouldn't drink much caffeine you know?.. and no fish. Well raw fish I think it was?.. no cashews. Oh and she needs to take vitamins. They have these special ones just for pregnancy." - "Dad!? Please?.. you're not gonna let this go? Are you?.." Hudson interrupted and asked. Lightning stared and began to answer by Hudson stopped him putting his hand up in that motion. "Dad..When i find out, I promise you will be the first to know. Okay?" Lightning nodded. Hudson's pen stopped working. He growled a bit. Margo walked back in. "Be right back." Hudson muttered and left to grab a pen. Margo and Lightning stared at each other a moment.

"Uh.. You um.. catch the game?" Lightning asked awkwardly. Margo raised a brow and asked smiling "You watch football?" She walked up to Lightning near the kitchen island. Lightning faked a smile answering "Yeah?.. its fun to watch all the?.. running and.. kicking." Margo asked and suspiciously thought he was lying "Whats your favorite team?" Lightning's eyes widened "Um. You know the Uh?" " You don't want foot ball?" Margo said kinda laughing. Lightning smiled and admitted "Alright I don't. I was instructed to? Play it cool." He and Margo chuckled a bit. Margo sighed and asked "I may not really know much about you and I'm not big into racing but. You are pretty cool. Hudson's lucky to have a Dad like you." Lightning smiled. That was really kind of Margo to say.

"Thank you." He said to his son's wife. "Sally would of liked you. I mean she pretty much liked everyone. But.. she would of really liked you." He added. Margo smiled and replied "I wish I could have met her." It was a small but meaningful moment between the two of them.

Margo felt safe and in the moment spoke up more,

"Your wife?.. Sally? She use to run hotels?" She asked.

Lightning nodded. Margo continued "Hudson is a lot like her. He's busy. Says he's gonna run the hotel?.. I'm not sure he can handle on top of all his other jobs?" Lightning's brows lowered as he asked "Wheel well?" Margo shook her head explaining "No the one down town." Hudson walked back in "Alright. I have two pens that work." He froze and feared Lightning had talked to Margo about the possible test results as Margo and Lightning stared at Hudson.

Lightning spoke up "You bought the cozy cone?" Hudson sighed in relief. That's all it was. Hudson chuckled answering "Yeah. I figured I could fix it up and run it to? I mean I grew up watching you and mom run Wheel well." Lightning scolded rudely "Are you crazy? That's to much work?!" Margo stepped back feeling awkward. "And with everything that?.. may?.. or may not be happening? That's such a stupid idea Hud!?" Hudson got defensive and snapped "You don't think I can?" Lightning yelled "I know you can if you work all the time!? But you can't! You don't understand how difficult it is to add that and a family!?" Lightning sounded angry. Hudson didn't complete understand?

"Dad I'm fine? I can do this Alright? Margo and I talked about it already?! Plus I've been raised around running a motel? I can make it work. I remember everything you and mom did?" Lightning hit the island with his fist and scolded "No you don't! You remember from a kids view Hudson! You remember what we let you see! What we wanted you to see!?" Hudson didn't understand exactly and asked "What do you mean?"

Lightning sighed and scolded loudly and explained "You remember me and your mom working from home and sometimes we were too busy for anything else right!?" Hudson nodded slowly. "But you don't remember the long hours your mom wouldn't come home sometimes because she worked with both motels and on top of that she was the entire towns attorney. Then she basically raised you by herself for the first few years Becuase I was gone with Cruz all the time!? You don't remember all the fights it caused Becuase I was being a child and all that work made your mom so tired and took her away from me? All those weekends and days you spent with me at the tracks and on trips for racing? It wasn't always for you and for you to spend time with me!? It was Becuase your mom was busy and she couldn't! And sometimes I had to take you so she could just rest! It put so much stress and tension between your mother and I and raising you!? So she sold it! That's why she sold it!"

Hudson stared. Unsure what to say. He didn't realize that working so much could cause other problems. Lightning was right. Hudson only saw what his parents wanted him to see as a child.. Hudson glanced at Margo. Thinking. "Dad?.. the person I'm buying it from will tear it down?.. it'll be gone forever?..". Lightning frowned and thought before speaking "Okay.. I'm sorry about that. I am.. I know you miss your mother.. I miss her to. But it's just a hotel?..." Hudson shook his head and snarled rudely "If you missed her so much why were you so quick to jump on some other woman!? Why would you be okay with the hotel being torn down? Why is it I'm the only one wanting to keep her memory alive!"

Lightning's brows lowered and he snapped back "Now Hudson you Maybe an adult, but you can not speak to me like that!" Hudson yelled back " And this is my house! And if you can't at least be respectful of mom than get out!" Lightning and Margo's eyes widened. Lightning took a deep breath and glared at his son. And softly on a deep tone replied "Okay." Lightning then left.

Margo frowned a bit and spoke up. "Hudson.. I'm not sure you should have done that?..". Hudson sighed and nodded. "I know.." Hud grumbled. He didn't really mean that. He was just hurt. "I'm gonna.. take some time to myself.. I just need some quiet.. I'm sorry." He added and grabbed his keys. Margo hugged him and replied "I understand..". They kissed sweetly and Hudson left.

He pulled up to the grave yard and walked to his mother.. he sat down in front of it. Staring at her name. "I need you..". He muttered. "You were the smartest person I knew. And dad is., is just so!?... I don't know?.. Maybe it's me?.. I just miss you.. wish you were some how here..". Hudson teared up. He closed his eyes. His heart hurt. He missed his mom. Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned and looked up. "Dad... dad I'm so sorry.." He said standing up and hugging his dad. Lightning hugged his son back and replied "I know. It's okay." "Dad I'm stressing out.. I can't keep all this up?.. I don't know how you and mom did this?..". Lightning sat down with his son. Staring at the tomb stone.

"I don't either." Lightning answered. Lightning glanced over at Docs grave. He sighed. He lost two of some of he most important people in his life already.. he stared at his son. Smiling. Hudson was young. Making mistakes. Lightning spoke up "You'll be fine. You don't need me." Hudson raised a brow and stared at his dad. "I'm always gonna need you?" Lightning shook his head. "Hudson?.. one day I'm not gonna be around?" Hudson scolded "Don't talk like that?" Lightning frowned and continued "I'm serious?.. and I don't want you to hang onto things? Forget the hotels. Forget the house. The cars? None of that stuff is important? You wanna remember me? Put up a photo?" He chuckled a bit.

"Don't worry about the cozy cone or wheel well or even the shop? It's meaningless? But a bunch of junk? You will drag yourself down. I don't want you to do that? Please..". Hudson frowned and nodded. He didn't want to think about a world without either of his parents. Lightning sighed and hugged his son. Staring at Sally and Docs graves. And Mater.. And.. most of the towns folk.. he sighed. He missed them all. Back when he was younger. Hudson left after a few minutes. Agreeing he'd let the cone go. And the shop. Lightning stared at all the old stones. "Thanks guys.. you all changed my life." He smiled. He brushed over Sally's stone with his hand and left to.

 **Easy choice!?**

 **Is Margo McQueen pregnant?**


	54. Marriage

Lightning walked in he front door of the old and faded motel. Tools scattered on the front desk. Dust. The floor creeked. He rubbed the door with his hand. He smiled a bit at it. A lot of good memories here. He saw why Hudson wanted to save it. Sure it hurt a bit that all Sally's hard work would be torn down. But Lightning just took a last glance of the place. He really did miss Sally more than he put on with Hudson. He sat down in the old office chair. Thinking of all the memories here..

Jackson sat there inside his car. The door opened. He wasn't going anywhere. Just lonely and thinking. Hurt. Cruz sleeping with someone else? Without alcohol he didn't understand how to take this. He sighed with a frown. He pulled the viser down. Had an old photo of him and Cruz when they were so much younger. He crumbled up the photo. She hurt him so bad. He knew it was unfair. After everything he did to her. But he couldn't forget it. Look at her the same.

Jackson found Cruz inside the living room. Crying silently on the couch with a throw pillow in her lap. "Jackson.." she said startled. She straightened up and wiped her tears. Jackson half smiled a bit as his eyes teared up. He walked over in front of Cruz and cleared his throat "What you've done to us hurts like hell.." Cruz frowned and stared down at the floor. "I loved you. And dammit that should have been enough." He snarled. Cruz stared at him trying not to cry. Jackson couldn't forgive her. He just wouldn't. "How long are you gonna be mad at me?.." Cruz mumbled. Jackson sighed answering "I don't know?... I don't know..."...

Hudson shook hands with Fayette. Selling the shop. He stared at the empty place. For the last time. He was taking this new faze in life. Leaving his safety net. It's how it felt. This shop saved his life. Other wise he may have kept working with criminals and racing across country. Could of been a different life. He left the spare keys on the desk and drove home.

He came inside the house. Greeted by his wife. Margo hugged Hudson. They got ready for bed. He showered and stared at the trash can as he brushed his teeth. He sighed. Washed up and opened the cabinet. A bath and body bag fell out on the floor. He picked it up and noticed the box to the pregnancy test and an unused one. He pulled it out and walked out the bathroom. Margo was in bed reading a book.

Hudson cleared his throat to get her attention Margo looked over and her eyes widened. Hudson held up the box and asked "Um.. What's this?" Margo answered as she shut the book. "A pregnancy test..". Hudson walked over and sat on the bed and asked "Are you pregnant?" Margo answered softly "No. false alarm. But it's a good thing right? We just got married. Not even known each other a year? You got all his work stuff going on? It's a good thing right?" She asked. Hudson stared at the box and answered "Um. Yeah?.." he was unsure.

He wanted a family. But maybe Margo was right. He was to busy to even enjoy it?.. "When do you want kids?" He asked. realizing maybe he should have asked that before they got married. Margo shrugged answering "I don't know?.. i would love kids soon?.. but.. I think right now is a bad time.. I'm still struggling anyway after seeing Sky lose her baby.. and that farm and shop, hotel?.. the school?" Hudson saw what she meant.

"I sold the shop. Not buying the hotel. I'm doing only the entire school thing. That way. Once it's done?.. I can focus on you more to." Margo smiled and grabbed his hand "Then that's when I want a baby. Wait til the school is finished and I can have you all to myself." She flirted. Which made Hudson smile. "I'll make sure my doctor says everything is all good and I'll start eating better and get my vitamins." Hudson smiled "So we are gonna make a baby next year?" Margo smiled and nodded. Hudson joked "So can we do a practice run tonight?" He asked. Margo rolled her eyes and slapped his shoulder gently "You dirty boy Hudson!" She joked. Hudson chuckled a bit and shrugged "I can try. I'm gonna go put this back up." He stood up and Margo slapped his back side. Hudson glared with a smile at her...

 _...4 months later..._

The slick black car pulled up. Tinted black windows. Lightning stared at it. Jackson stepped out he car. "New ride?" Lightning asked. Jackson locked the car and the headlights flashed. "Yep." He said passing Lightning by. Jackson had been off lately. Acting? Kinda like he didn't care about anything anymore. Lightning caught up to Jackson "You Okay?" Lightning asked. Jackson glared as an answer. Walking on. They went inside. Greeted by Ross. "Hey! So glad the two of you are here! I need the two of you working on savirtaran. The assistant can take you. Um Mavis!" He called. A young woman rushed over. Wearing a lavender skirt that was really short and ablack see through mesh top. Some kind of lace bralette underneath. Tall black heels. Long legs. Brown hair and light brown eyes. "Oh my gosh.. it's so awesome to meet the Lightning McQueen and Jackson Storm!" Mavis said with excitement.

"Nice to meet you to?" Lightning replied and lend out his hand. Mavis laughed and explained "Oh please!? No need for hand shakes!" She grabbed Lightning and hugged him. Pressing her body against him. Then she let go and grabbed Jackson. Hugging him tight. "Okay?.. so you're a hugger?.." Jackson muttered. Mavis's body pressed against Jackson and he gently pushed her away.

Mavis shrugged smiling "Yeah sorry. Just follow me. I'll take you both to the new garage." She turned around. Jackson and Lightning's eyes both winded staring at the skirt. It had a corset back. They glanced at Ross. He chuckled and shrugged. "She is basically working for nothing. Plus she's cute!? Am I right?" Ross asked. Lightning answered "She's something?..". Mavis turned partially she was so tiny. Jackson snarled "You hired a baby." Ross raised a brow. Mavis made the finger motion to come over. Following her. Jackson sighed but he and Lightning followed the young woman. Girl. She had to be early twenties?..

"So this is where you two and Hudson will be creating Savirtron." Mavis said smiling. Lightning corrected. "it's actually Savirtaran." Mavis blushed of embarrassment "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend you? I think it's an awesome name, where ever did you come up with that name?" She said this in a high but low sexy tone. Jackson raised a brow and stared at Lightning who answered "Actually it's based off the name Savitar.. god of speed." "Nerd." Jackson coughed. Mavis stepped in front of Lightning and replied "That is so cool.. you are just so smart Mr Lightning McQueen..". Lightning stared unsure what to say. He could tell Mavis was trying to flatter him.

"You don't have to do that." Lightning said. He gently pushed Mavis a few steps back. "And you don't have to dress that way." He added. Staring at her. Jackson spoke up "But you can if you want to." Mavis smiled at Jackson. Lightning's brows lowered and he glared at Jackson. "What? I mean you can't tell the girl how not to dress." Lightning just glared. Mavis spoke up. "Well.. lets get you guys to the car."...

Hudson pulled up and rushed inside. "So sorry I'm late!.." he was wearing a suit. Ross spoke up "Well go grab the car prints And let's get moving. We gotta make a good impression come on!?" Hudson rushes to the garage. Jackson and Lightning stared. Mavis greeted "Why Hello Hudson? Late again?" Hudson walked to a desk and answered "Yeah.. just need one of the print copies." Mavis rushed over. "I'll make you a copy. Be right back." She rushed out.

Lightning spoke up asking "So you met Mavis?" Hudson raised a brow and answered "Well Yeah? I hired her." Jackson snickered "Oh that explains it." He tried not to laugh. "Wait I thought Ross hired her?" Lightning asked. Hudson brushes his golden blonde hair back and explained "Well Yeah? technically?" He shrugged. "But he had me do interviews and pick out the best one. Mavis was perfect. She's perky and always smiling and helpful and eager to come to work." He finished.

Lightning replied "And Margo's okay with that?" Hudson thought for a moment. Jackson sat down at one of the desk. There were a few lined up in a row. He started laughing "He didn't tell her. She's cute. I see why you picked the little thing." Jackson said as his laugh slowed to a stop. Lightning scolded "Bad idea Hud." Hudson didn't understand and began to ask but Mavis walked back in. "Here you go boss." She smiled and handed Hudson the papers. "Also grabbed you a coffee. Made sure it's hot.. just for you." She added. Handing him a cup. Hudson glared at his dad as he thanked her. "Wow. Thank you Mavis. So helpful. Hmm. Alright I gotta go! Mavis show my dad and Jack here how to use the computer program set up? Thanks!"

Jackson yelled "Don't call me that!" "Bye Jack!" Hud yelled as he left. Jackson sighed. And began to turn on the computer near him. Mavis asked Lightning "You can work with the computer next to Mr Jackson Storm." She showed him to the desk. "Just unlock them and we can get started." Jackson stared at it. No keyboard or anything. "Mavis how are we suppose to unlock these?" He asked. Starting to get frustrated.

Mavis answered as she walked over "Oh. It's got that pad lock design. Let me help you." She grabbed Jackson's hand and hunched over. Jackson watched her move his hand but his eyes wondered to other parts of Mavis body. Wow she had a nice rack.. Jackson sighed and quickly glanced away. Mavis spoke up as she held Jackson's hand. "Wow. You have really big hands.." She giggled a bit. Jackson and Lightning glared at each other a bit. "Your son picked a good one..". Jackson snarled. Mavis replies "Awe thank you." Jackson raised his brows. He was joking but.

Mavis presses Jackson's hand down on a square pad and it lit up. Unlocking the computer. "There we go!" She said with excitement. She stood back up. Jackson was impressed a bit by the technology here. Lightning spoke up "I get it. It's like some high tech mouse pad." Mavis stared and asked "What's a mouse pad?" Jackson snickered and tried not to laugh as he added "Yea champ? What's a mouse pad?..". Lightning glared and replied "Alright Storm.. you're not that young." Jackson chuckled a bit. It was funny.

Mavis stared blankly and asked "Seriously?.. what's a mouse pad?" Lightning sighed...

Hudson and Ross made it in the self driving Mercedes to the city a few hours away. They were trying to get some people to start sponsoring the school and get a racer out there who would race the dirty sport. Clean.

Hudson and Ross had sat and gave their speech. One man who looked Japanese asked "So?.. this?.. Savirtaran? It's ready?" Hudson sighed answering "Um.. not quite? Right now we would be racing the normal modern race cars. Just until my dads design was ready. Well my dad and my design..". The business men whispered to each other and asked "When Ross told us about the school and wanting us to sponsor a racer?.. we kinda expected a more?.. feminine driver?" Hudson frowned. Jessica. "Well.. you don't have to race me? Give us a year to train the proper student and we could send one of them out. Send them out in savirtaran by then I'm sure."

The man stared at Ross and replied asking "You said Savirtaran would be ready in a few more months? Not a year?" Ross cleared his throat and began to make excuses. "well.. Hudson here tends to stretch the truth a bit.. the car will be ready in just a few months. I promise." Hudson frowned. But faked a smile for the sponsors. "Hudson, his father and Jackson Storm will be hard at work on it. I promise you. This race car will be like nothing you thought you were getting." The three men stared at each other. One leaned forward and explained. "It had better. Or we will find another way to invest." Hudson felt a bit threatened.

These were the guys who decided if the school failed or succeeded and if racing could be changed back...

Ross and Hudson walked outside after the meeting. "Ross, why did you tell them the car would be done if a few months?" Ross smiled answering "Becuase it will be." Hudson shook his head and explained "I don't think it will be? I?.. I can't do it? I mean the car yeah? But it wouldn't be tested? Right now alone it keeps overheating and catching fire and the tires don't hold up? A blow out at that speed is dangerous? It's just not gonna happen?" Ross rolled his eyes and replied "Hudson. You're a smart man. You'll figure it out." Hudson shook his head answering "Its not possible Ross?.. it would be untested and unsafe?" Ross sighed and snarled "If you cant do it maybe I should find Jessica?" Hudson's eyes widened.

"No.. no, I can do it?.." not really. Hudson knew this was a horrible and unsafe idea. "Great! And I'll have Mavis find a suit for you." Ross said as he grabbed his phone out. Hudson's brows lowered "Wait you want me? To drive a dangerous race car that won't be tested properly that already catches fire and could maybe explode?" Hudson asked. Feeling a little scared now. Ross thought about it and replied answering "Well when you put it that way I sound like an aweful person? Let's say?... I want you Hudson to be the first person to drive and control a race car over 500 miles per hour and! Bring back racing! Yes! Sounds so much better!" Ross walked off to the car. Hudson swallowed hard. Ross kept asking him to do so much...

Hudson walked into the garage and announced "Hey!.. bad news.." he walked over to Lightning and Jackson. "Savirtaran needs to be in racing condition in a few months." Jackson leaned in his chair. Lighting chuckled and replied "That's not possible." Hudson nodded and replied "I.. well it's gonna have to be. It's what Ross wants. And what the sponsors want." Jackson replied "Well we could have the car done?.. but not race ready? It wouldn't be tested properly?" Hudson sighed answering "Well we are gonna have to do what we can and make it happen." Jackson and Lightning glanced at each other.

Jackson shook his head and asked "And what idiot is gonna drive this thing?" Hudson mumbled knowing his dad would disapprove "Well.. actually I'm gonna be racing it. So?.. let's make it as safe as possible?" He shrugged. Jackson looked at Lightning. Knowing this was gonna get messy now. Lightning scolded "Are you crazy? You can't race this car?!" Hudson frowned and replied "Well Dad, it's not your choice. I'm gonna he driving it." Lightning shook his head and snarled "No!? It will be too dangerous!? I can't lose you? Margo can't lose you?!" Hudson sighed and answered softly "If you really wanna look out for me and keep me safe than you should get to work on the car." And with that Hudson left feeling pretty bad. And nervous. Scared. Ross was bossy and had a way of getting people to do what he wanted. And Hudson had a hard time saying no to people..

Jackson pulled up back home around dinner. He walked inside. Cruz was in the kitchen making food. "Hey.." She said softly. Jackson stared at her. He hadn't really talked much to her unless he had to really. He didn't hate Cruz. But he didn't forgive her. "I made your favorite? Well tried to. Hopefully it's good?.." Cruz said nervously. She was trying. Trying hard to get him back. To make him want her again. For months. Nothing worked. Jackson sighed and snarled "I think I've grown tired of that dish.." he walked up stairs. Cruz frowned and ran after him. "Do you want me to do anything?" Jackson glanced down ast Cruz and raised a brow.

"I mean for you?.. can I help you with anything?.." she asked. Jackson stared at thought about what she did. "No. I'm gonna shower." And he went up the stairs and to the bedroom. Cruz sighed. She had lost him over this.. but she started thinking. What could she do to win Jackson affection back.

She ate alone. Then went up stairs and knocked. "Jackson..". She called. He was already in bed. Cruz walked over and he spoke up "Im awake. Just laying here.. Are you coming to bed?" He asked. Cruz stared and answered "After I shower yeah.. Jackson.. it's been months?.. what's it gonna take?.." she tried to sound soft and gentle. Jackson thought for a moment and sat up. Staring at Cruz. "I don't know. I'm just.. I'm numb right now? Okay.?.." he shrugged. Cruz frowned. Maybe she should cut her losses and give up..

"Okay.." she answered and went to shower. Shutting the door quietly. She couldn't help crying softly in the shower. It hurt. It was like Jackson wasn't there. Maybe this is what he was like without alcohol? Maybe this was the real Jackson and he just didn't know how to be without the alcohol. Or maybe it was just her and the fact that she cheated..

 **Alright ! Cruz and Jackson haven't been doing well Sense she admitted to the affair! So open choice. Suggestions. Becuase Cruz is gonna lose Jackson at this rate!!!?**

 **What does/ should Cruz do to save their marriage!? (I'll try to use the ones that go more with the story, maybe you guys can save them!)**

 **Or...**

 **Does Cruz give up. And come out and ask Jackson if he just wants a divorce. Because she can't take being pushed away anymore. (But could lead to Jackson actually wanting a divorce after all)**

 **Now I am going to ask only Becuase I was suspicious. Please. Only one vote per reader. Thank you?**


	55. Kinda crazy

Cruz came out and sat near Jackson's feet. "Hey.. Maybe we should try counseling?.." Jackson played with his hands thinking and replied. "I hate therapy." Cruz nodded "I know.. but.. what about us?.. and maybe it would be good for us anyway?" She said with a shrug. Jackson frowned. "Cruz.. I.. I don't want you to think I've given up okay?.. Becuase I still want you. I still love you. I'm sorry. It's just hard for me to?.. I don't know. I will think about it." Cruz smiled a little. That was enough for her. The fact that he'd think about it. "I love you Jackson. Please don't think I don't." Jackson nodded. He grabbed her hand and held it. "Lay down with me?" He asked. Cruz smiled "Intgougt you'd never ask." And they layed down for bed together...

Hudson woke up early. Margo was asleep. She had the day off from work. She worked at the local grocery store. She didn't really enjoy it but it was better than sitting around. She couldn't stand doing that. Even though Hudson offered her the assistant job. But Margo decided not to only Becuase she didn't want to cause issues with work and home. She really didn't know Hudson had hired such a.. young attractive assistant though.

Hudson kissed Margo's cheek and her lips. Smiling. Hudson was happy. Things were good at home. And one day. Margo would make a beautiful mother. Hudson grabbed his keys and headed to the school. The building was pretty much finished. He parked the car and walked inside. Mavis was inside. Standing. She had ona floral

Sports bra tube top style floral red colored. Off the shoulder straps on. Showing off her tight skinny tummy and mid section. And green olive baggy suit pants with a bow tied on the back on her tail bone. Her hair was curled up all wavy. She was a really attractive young woman. Younger than Hudson. "Ross messaged me about a suit design? I was hoping I could get some measurements? The suit should fit tightly to you. We want to go for a futuristic design."

Hudson nodded and replied "Yeah. When will the Taylor be here for that?" Mavis followed Hudson to the garage. Mavis explained "Oh? Well?.. I can do it? I'm gonna send in the measurements myself? If you don't mind me taking them?" She smiled. Hudson thought about but he really didn't care. "Sure. It'll be fine. After lunch though okay?" Mavis nodded. Hudson sat down and used the pad lock device to open the computer. He opened the virtual version of Savirtaran from that device key Ross gave him a while back. Staring at the car. He wanted to make sure it was as safe as he could make it..

Lightning was over st the shop best Willy's butte. They had one of the savirtaran cars built and designed there. And older one and that over heated and burned out its controls. He grabbed a tool box and dropped it beside the car and knelt down and opened the door. He layed back under the dash and took off the panel. He clipped a few wires out. It was so quiet and peaceful. Hudson was at the school. Actually Jackson was suppose to be over here. Helping Lightning. But figured he had family drama.

"Hey McQueen." A woman called Lightning lifted his head and jumped a bit and bang! "Ow.." he hit his head inside th dash of the car. "I'm so sorry!" The woman added. Lightning got out from the car and looked up. "Oh.. Miss Steele?.. Startled me." Lightning said. "I'm so sorry." She mended a hand and helped him up. "Working on the car?" She asked. Lightning sighed and rubbed his head answering "Well I was just trying to get the controls board. But uh.. it's dried up anyway." Steele gave Lightbingva weird look. Lightning noticed and raised a brow. Miss Steele had on a log blue and white checkered blouse and jeans with pointed toed flat shoes.

"Oh you're bleeding?" She pointed out. Lightning looked up and touched the place on his head. Looking at his hand. "It's fine. I'm fine." Lightning reassured. Steele replied shaking her head "I'll grab a napkin. Need to clean that up." She walked off. Lightning sighed. She came back and wiped up Lightning's small wound. "Hold that there and the bleeding should stop shortly." She said.

Lightning nodded and replied "Uh.. thank you." Steel laughed a bit saying "Don't thank me? I caused you to hit your head in the first place." She crosses her arms.

"I'm sorry was your name?" Lightning asked. She smiled answering "Cynthia Steele. I designed a lot of cars. Sadly robo car to.. well helped. But I quit. Once that robo cop car turned on the crowd and everything. I couldn't work for someone who wanted to make a weaopn?" Lightning nodded "Glad your on our side now Cynthia." He smiled. "I'm pretty sure your head isn't bleeding anymore." She said. Lightning took off the tissue and it wasn't. "So are you here to? Critique my design here?" Lightning asked.

Cynthia smiled answering "Well yes. But help you with the new one. You and your boy created a fantastic car!" Lightning smiled. "Thank you. Jackson did lend us his old car designs to though so.. can't take full credit." Cynthia replied back "That's aweful nice of you."

"So uh?.. what did you come by for?" Lightning asked. Cynthia raised her brows answering "Oh I needed to speak with you actually. Savirtaran. Had some slight issues with the car over heating? I think I have a few ideas.." she said so wittingly. And began to go over them with Lightning...

Jackson walked into the school. Greeted by Mavis. He just needed something to do and get out of the house. "Good evenhing Mr Jackson Storm. Were you scheduled to come in today?" She asked. Jackson couldn't help glancing down at her chest multiple times but tried to keep eye contact as he answered "Um.. no. I was gonna see Hudson if he's around. See if he had some work needing done with the um.. the car?" He swallowed. Mavis smiled and nodded "I was just about to take his measurements anyway. Follow me please." She turned around. Jackson's eyes stared at the olive green bow of her but. "Wow." He didn't mean to say aloud. Mavis turned around asking "I'm sorry?" Jackson stared wide eyed and explained "Wow um.. Hudson's seems to be busy? A lot..". He saved it. Mavis nodded and replied "Poor man need to relax. Maybe I'll help him with that later." She walked off. Jackson took a deep breath. "Yeah you do that later.." he mumbled. Shaking his head and following her.

Hudson was at the virile hologram savirtaran. "Jackson! Get over here. I could use some advice on this engine." Jackson glanced at Mavis and walked over. Hudson explained. "We have over heating tires and they bust right? But..". Hudson types some things on the computer. The hologramic cars tires lit up and pushed outward then the car jumped gently up and the tires moved under the car and it was flying? "What if once the car reaches the speed the tires can't handle it automatically lifts. And stays within a foot to the ground but flies rather than drives? It is the future?" Jackson stared at it. Impressed he asked "What speed would trigger the tires?" Hudson explained "Well any speed I program it to. But actually I was thinking also.. could make it a heat detector. The car heats up and for safety reasons lifts up." Jackson stared thinking.

"So what happens if another car bumps you while up in the air like this?" Jackson asked. Hudson thought for a moment. He didn't think that part through yet. Mavis walked over with a tape measure. "Can we get you sized up Hudson?" She wrapped the tape around her wrist and hands. Hudson and Jackson glanced at her. "Um. Sure. Jackson feel free to play around with the car over there. This shouldn't take to long?" Jackson blankly stared at Hudson. Watching him go over to Mavis. Mavis lifting his arms and wrapping the tap around his muscles. Jackson knew that was a little on the border line really. But what Hudson did was Hudson's business. Jackson began to play with the car on the computer. Making it sit normal. Thinking.

Margo spoke up to Hudson "Wow you are super fit?.. I mean like.. everything's so tight you know?" Jackson glared at them. Rolling his eyes. Hudson blushed ofcorse. Jackson saw exactly why Hudson hired Mavis at this point. She stroked that ego inside. Jackson's phone buzzed. He glanced at it.

 _Cruz_

 _Found a therapist of you are up for it?_

He sighed shaking his head. He stared at Hudson and Mavis.

 _Jackson_

 _Sign us up. Can't hurt to see him._

 _Cruz_

 _Thank you!_

Jackson leaned into the chair. Great. More therapy.

He watched Hudson and Mavis. Mavis knelt down in front of Hudson and spread his legs apart and wrapped the tape around his thighs. Jackson couldn't help chucking to himself. Mavis finished up and stood up and faced Hudson. Whispering something another. Jackson couldn't hear it. Mavis brushes Hudson's shoulder and left the garage. Hudson watched her leave. Jackson spoke up "Somehin going on there?" He asked. Hudson stared at Jackson and answered "No? Mavis is just an assistant?"

Jackson's brows raised saying "A hot assistant. She know you're married?" Hudson glared answering "Yeah, she knows I'm married. Sheesh." He shook his head. Jackson replied "Take it from someone who has been around. That's not safe. Tempting. But not a good idea." Hudson rolled his eyes and walked over. "Alright. So what do you think about the tires lifting when heated?" Hudson asked. Jackson sighed and answered "I don't know?.. it's not exactly racing? It's cheating I think. My opinion." Hudson nodded "than we keep it on the ground. Find another way." He said.

Lightning and Cynthia walked in. "We got it." Lightning said happily. Jackson and Hudson stared. Lightning explained "We need another engine." Jackson replied "Wait you wanna replace the engine now? We don't got that kinda time McQueen?" Cynthia spoke up "No not replace. Add." Hudson seemed confused "Wait you wanna add an engine? What kinda of engine?" Lightning put his hands out explaining "Keep with me here?. Jet." Jackson's eyes widened asking "Like a plane!?" He alighed shakig his head.

Cynthia explained "A small planes engine could work. Remember the lift thing you came up with Hudson? It could work?" Jackson spoke up "That's not racing? That's flying right?" Lightning explained "But keeping the car less than a foot off the ground? We have to give the fans something to get attention?" Hudson nodded saying "You're right. We gotta grab attention."

Jackson stood up asking "And what happens when you get smashed by another car in the door? The car gonna flip around or something? Plus can you fly? None of know anything about racing above the ground? Much less that close to the ground?" Lightning thought for a moment. Hudson saw it. He knew that look. "What's your idea dad?" Hudson asked. Lightning stared at them answering "Its kinda crazy?.." Jackson snarled "Crazier than a low flying race car?" Lightning smiled awkwardly answering...

 **So!!' What's Lightning's kinda crazy idea!?**

 **Choices!**

 **Dusty Crophopper. (The guy was afraid of heights. Learned to race in the air. Close to the ground. Obviously knows airplane engines. Worked around fire. So he knows dealing with it. Which the car is over heating, catching fire when pushed to far. Plus the man has a passion for racing!)**

 **Or..**

 **Getting ahold of a type of rocket engine and basing off their own rocket boosting nitro to place in the car. (Could make more complications. Sense the car is already having heating issues.)**


	56. The real side of Ross

"Dusty Crophopper? Are you kidding me?" Jackson snarled. "He's an? An?. Air racer?" He added. Lightning smiled and nodded. Hudson asked "Wait who's Dusty Crophopper?" "A champion air racer. But? he doesn't have anything to do with cars?" Jackson answered. Lightning replied "Yeah but we are trying to get this car to fly low. I think he is exactly what we need. Get another racers perspective. Have you ever flown low?" Lightning asked Jackson. Jackson rolled his eyes.

Obviously Jackson didn't like the idea. "But he's an air racer? He's not gonna help a bunch of old race car drivers? Why would he?" "Becuase he's a racer." Lightning said with such confidence. Hudson asked "Well do you know where he is?" It got quiet. "Not exactly.. I tried finding him but.. he retired from being a fire fighter and just disappeared after a big accident." Lightning explained.

Jackson raised a brow and asked "What accident?" Hudson pulled up Dusty in the internet on his phone. "His wife." Everyone got quiet and stared as Hudson continued. "Says his wife was involved in a crash during a race?.. she didn't make it." Jackson sighed and replied softly "Well.. plane crashes are a lot more fatal than cars.." Lightning took Hudson's phone. "Propwash Junction. We can go there, find him and explain what we are up against here. Maybe he can help?" Lightning shrugged. Jackson glared asking "You have a thing for finding old guys don't you?" Lightning raised a brow. Not understanding what that meant exactly.

"Look this is great. But I am way too busy and I really can't leave Margo? I barely see her as it is. So?.. can you two find him and bring him back here?" Hudson asked. Lightning and Jackson glanced at each other. "Look I can't put my life on hold for this? I have.. plans.. with Cruz?" Jackson admitted. Lightning really didn't need to go alone. "I'm sure I can convince him." Lightning said. Cynthia stepped in "I'll come along. Someone's gotta make sure you and Dusty get back in one piece." She joked. Hudson nodded and replied "Great. Thanks. Let me download some plans onto the key and you can take it and show Dusty." Lightning frowned and asked "Can't we do this on paper? I'm really not that good with electronics?..". Cynthia laughed a bit and added "I know how to work the program Hud. No worries." "Thanks Cynthia." Hudson said with a smile. He then went to the computer to gather things he needed for them for their trip..

The next few days Lightning, Jackson, Cynthia and Hudson worked hard on Savirtaran. They had built a running car of it. They headed out to Willy's butte to test it. Not actual Willy butte but the flat land behind it. Now this model didn't float more or fly at a certain temperature like the one Hudson wanted to build. But they could modify. Hudson really wanted to test it out. The suit came. It was really neat. Like all the new suits. Only if fit tight like a wet suit kinda. It looked black like snake skin. When you pressed the emblem the holigramix helmet came up from behind the neck and covered the face.

Jackson spoke up "Now remember, switch in the cooling switch only once you hit 300 miles per hour or a little ove. Hopefully it'll cool it down before you reach 400." Hudson stared and asked "Hopefully?" Jackson stared blankly at Hudson. Lightning patted his son's back. "Ready?" Hudson sighed answering "As I can be..". Margo even came out to watch the test run. Ross didn't know about it. That's how Hudson wanted it. He needed to breathe. Race. Drive this car without Ross pressuring him to push it.

"Alright. Let's do this.." Hudson muttered aloud. He sat inside the car. Getting set up. Testing the radio out. The car would supposedly reach 600. But no one really knew sense prior test runs failed at about 410. Jackson was helping Hudson settle in. Cynthia came up to Lightning. "Hey. You get ahold of that Dusty fella?" Lightning shook his head answering "Its like the guy doesn't exist. But he's in his home town back in Minnesota." Cynthia's eyes widened. "So that's where we are going?" She asked.

Lightning nodded. "Yeah. I'm working on getting his actual address. But.. I don't know? Have to just go there. Find him?" Cynthia swallowed hard. Feeling nervous about the trip. Lightning stared at Hudson. Throwing a thumbs up. "Here we go.." Lightning said nervously. Praying his son would be alright on this test run. And within a few seconds, Hudson sped off! The car sped up quick.

Hudson could hear a high pitch sound. He ignored it. "What's your speed?" Jackson asked. Lightning walked over and stood next to Storm. Hudson glanced answering "254!" He yelled. He had to just to hear his own voice. This car had such a loud squeal! It hurt your ears. Jackson nodded asking "What about your temperature?" Hudson glanced at the gage. "Mid way. All good so far! Reaching 310!" He noted. Jackson glanced at Lightning. All they could see was a large cloud of dust. Margo walked over near Lightning and grabbed his hand.

She was afraid for Hudson just as much. Lightning stared at Margo. "He's Fine. Don't worry." Lightning reassured. Although he didn't know if he would be.

"360.cooling switch on!" Hud yelled to Jackson.

Hudson watched the speed.

 _385...398...401...412.._

The car veared right and Hudson knew a tire busted! The car shook fierce and Hudson yelled "Blown a tire! Spinning out!" The car drifted side ways. Hudson held on and turned his tires trying to keep the car from flipping. Holding his breath. The car spun around in circles a few times. Bumping and bouncing in the dirt. Dust flew!

Lightning and Jackson ran to Lightning's truck and Lightning sped off after Hudson! Margo prayed he was okay. Lightning gunned it. "Hey watch out!" Jackson yelled as they hit a rock. Forcing the truck to go airborne! Lightning landed it though and drove up to the steaming race car. Braking. And jumping out. Lightning ran over and opened the driver door yelling "Hudson! You okay!? Hud!?" He coughed form the dust and steam in the air. Hudson got out coughing. He pressed a button to take off the helmet. "Blew a tire.. I'm fine.." he coughed some more. Hudsonleanedmiver. Catching his breath. Jackson stepped out and looked at the tire and messed up fender. "Blowing a tire at this speed just destroys the car?.. if we are gonna race it?.. it can't blow a tire?..". Lightning sighed saying. "I'm gonna get ahold of Dusty. It's just I've never met the guy and it's hard to find him. I'll head out to his town to find him."

Lightning handed Hudson his phone "Call Margo. Let her know your fine." Hudson took the phone and stared. It was nice Margo cared so much. Jessica would have been more interested in the car..

Morning. Hudson stared out the window. Another busy day. Hudson decided he would talk to Ross about finding Dusty. Margo cane up and wrapped her arms around Hudson. "Morning." She greeted. Hudson smiled and replied "Morning. Sorry I'm busy with this car.." he frowned. Feeling like part of him was becoming Jessica.

Margo shrugged "Its okay? It's just starting the school and getting the car going. I understand. Few more months and that place will open and you will have started a new racing generation." Hudson thought about that.

"Margo. Thank you." Hudson said softly. Margo leaned up and kissed his cheek. "I gotta go. Have a good day at the store." He said as he left. Margo smiled and watched him go through the window. She just hated that he was always so busy. And she didn't understand his racing world. Margo felt like maybe she was misplaced here.

Hudson got to the school. Ross was there. But that's great. He wanted to talk to him anyway. Hudson walked in. Mavis greeted him. "Hudson! Ross is here and wants to see you.. he's kinda upset." Hudson could never help stating at Mavis. She wore a dark green spaghetti strap tank top with a short blue jean skirt and her hair straightened. "Um.. what's Ross upset about?" Mavis' eyes widened answering "Something about your ex wife..". Hudson froze. What could she have done this time!?

Hudson and Mavis walked over to Ross. He turned and immediately scolded "How dare you give the designs to Jessica!? I mean what is wrong with you?" Hudson swallowed hard and tried to speak but Ross kept on. "Mavis pull up the footage!" Mavis sighed and grabbed her phone out. Hudson wanted as Ross glared angry at him. Mavis handed Hudson the hot pink cell phone. Footage of... Savirtaran driving fast across the speed way. It went on out of view. "Luckily the car didn't make it. I sent a team to retrieve it. Burtn and exploded into flames." Ross explained.

Hudson's frowned and asked "And Jess?" Ross glared and replied "This is racing Hudson. You should know how this goes. You look out for yourself. Jessica's fate was by her own hands. And she gave us bad publicity.. Which leads me to another problem." Hudson stared. Feeling hurt and confused and now curious. "We can't race clean like we were going to. The other racers.. it's to risky." Hudson explained "No I can do it. I don't wanna use anything against other racers? Don't worry about it being risky for me. I'll figure it out." He shrugged. Ross glared and rudely explained "I am not worried about you? I'm worried about savirtaran losing? You can't just race. You have to win." Hudson's eyes widened. Realizing Ross didn't care about him. Maybe not even the school.. He just wanted the fame and that car. "Okay." Hudson said firmly.

Ross nodded and replied "I want to see weapons on the car by next week." He left. Hudson shook his head and walked into the garage. Lightning and Jackson were there. "Does Ross know about us trying to get ahold of Dusty?" He asked rudely. Lightning and Jackson stared. Jackson answered "Not yet?" "Good. Don't tell him. He wants me to race with weapons. He says I have to win. Not just race." Jackson nodded saying "Well.. thats racing now days.." Lightning scolded "The entire point of this was to race clean and bring back racing how it was!?" Hudson agreed "Exactly. So I have a plan. Two savirtarans. One like he wants. And then ours. We got to get Dusty. I need you and Cynthia to get him quickly. But don't bring him to the school. Don't tell him about it. Take him to my home.. I'll get one of the cars there. I'm gonna win this thing the right way." Lightning smiled a bit.

But it faded. He was worried for his son. "Jackson.. I need to talk to you alone.." Hudson said. His tone sounded funny. Upset. Jackson raised a brow but got up and folllwed Hudson into the hall. Once they were alone. Hudsom grabbed out his phone. Looking for that video. "You may wanna sit down..". Jackson glanced at the bench behind him. Not sure what was wrong. Hudson took a deep breath and explained. "Now.. I don't know?.. where she was. Or if she was driving but..". Jackson's brows lowered. She?.. Hudson handed the phone to Jackson and he watched the video. His eyes widened. Near the end. The car caught fire and.. exploded. He felt his heart brake. He became a little angry and snarled shoving the phone to Hudson. "That's not Jessica."

Hudson nodded. "I'm sorry..". Jackson stood up and yelled "No! Jessica wouldn't risk her life like that! It's not her!" He left. Angry. Hudson let him leave. He sat down to. He hoped it wasn't Jessica but.. he hated her and it didn't hurt as bad even if it was...

Now they all worked on the car Ross wanted Hudson to race. Designing some weapons for it. Mostly just protective gear. Jackson did come back. Mostly to try and not think about the possibility that Jessica might be dead!? Lightning had gone home first. Mostly he was tired. It was getting late. Jackson and Hudson were in he garage. Hudson yawned and glanced at Jackson. Jackson was intensely staring into the computer. Thinking. Hudson spoke up

"Hey.. why don't you head home?.. I'm gonna be headed home anyway to..". Jackson ignored Hudson. "Um.. for what it's worth?.. I really hope Jessica is okay.." Hudson added. Trying to seem sentimental. Jackson glared at Hudson and replied. "Don't. I don't want to talk about it. And I have no home to go to. Cruz and I aren't doing well and I haven't even told her about the video."

Hudson frowned. He honestly didn't know what to say. Jackson sighed and continued "Look.. I'll lock up. Just go on home to your wife kid." Hudson hesitated but he wanted to go home and he was tired so he left.

Jackson stared at the design. Not sure what to do about telling Cruz of their daughter possibly killing herself for a car?! He knew it was truthfully something Jessica would do. She cared about that car so much.. it didn't seem so far fetched that she'd give her life for it..

The door opened. "I thought I told you go home kid?" Jackson snarled. He looked over and his eyes widened. "Oh.. Mavis." He muttered. Mavis walked over and sat on the desk Jackson was at. He stared at her and sighed.

"Sorry about your daughter.." Mavis said softly. Jackson nodded and turned off the computer. Mavis added "Can I get you something warm to drink? I heard that's the nice thing to do when someone's upset?" She shrugged. Jackson shook his head answering "No. I don't really want to even talk about it." Mavis nodded with a frown. She crossed her legs. Jackson noticed and looked up at her and mentioned "Hudson's a good kid. A good husband.." Mavis nodded agreeing.

Jackson nodded. He didnt want to offend this girl. "I wanna say.. I think what you're doing for the McQueen's is super nice mr Jackson Storm." Mavis shrugged and said with a smile. She jumped off the desk. Jackson sighed answering "Well it's for racing..Plus Hudson.. kinda like my own kid as much as I'd hate to admit that..". Mavis giggles a little and layed her hand on Jackson's knee. "If there's ever anything I can do? Let me know. Okay?" Jackson stared up at her and nodded slowly. Mavis turned around and walked out. Jackson shook his head. Getting his keys and phone and heading home.

 **So!!' The truth!? Choice!**

 **Is Jessica Storm dead from the car explosion?**

 **Or not.**


	57. Another way

So Hudson stayed in radiator springs at the school with Ross and the cars. Not just for Margo now. But Hudson had to make sure Ross never found out about the plan of building two cars and getting Crophopper involved. Which also meant Hudson would have to find another racer to help with this plan. Jackson didn't have the heart to show Cruz the video yet. So for now he kept it to himself. That Jessica may have killed herself...

So Cynthia and Lightning headed out to prop wash Junction of Minnesota. Cynthia took family leave for the trip. And honestly Ross didn't much notice Lightning leaving. Sense his main hire was Hudson anyway...

Cynthia and Lightning took a flight out that morning. They made it into Propwash Junction by lunch. Lightning thought that would be perfect. They could take Crophopper out to lunch and talk and get him on board. First they needed to find where he lived though. Cynthia and Lightning looked around. "Wow.. I thought radiator Springs was small?.." Lightning muttered. Cynthia looked around. "Yep. Shouldn't be hard to find him though?" She shrugged. Lightning nodded and replied "Let's head to the fire house. sense we know he worked there a while. Maybe we can find out where he is now?" Cynthia agreed. They really didn't need a car to head to the fire station.

It was such a quiet town. Kinda like the way Radiator springs was from time to time. Lightning and Cynthia walked inside. "Hello?.." Lightning called. Some young man. Maybe around Hudson's age walked over in half of a fireman's uniform. "Can I help you?" He asked. "Well maybe? I'm looking for Dusty Crophopper? I heard he may of retired to this town here?" Lightning explained. The man chuckled answering "Well he didn't just retire here? He's from here and use to work at this very station! Head over to Dottie's. He hangs out there. I wouldn't doubt he's there." Lightning smiled asking "Thanks but.. we aren't exactly from here? Where's Dottie's?.."

"Oh just straight that way. Can't miss it." The kid answered. So Lightning and Cynthia headed that way.

They found the building and stared from outside. "Dottie's.. seems like a nice little shop." Lightning said with a shrug. They were suddenly approached by a rather big guy. A little older than Lightning "hi! Names Chug! You need gas? Cause I've got the fuel for you!!" He grabbed Lightning tightly around the shoulder. "Uh.. no.. we don't even have a car?.." Lightning said barely from being squeezed. An older woman walked over. Now she was prob only around the same age as Lightning. Grey hair and blue eyes. Jumpsuit on. Kinda messy. "Let him go Chug.. Hi. Names Dottie. Oh.. my... gosh.. I don't believe it?" She said. Crossing her arms.

Chug let go of Lightning asked "What? Is there something on my face? You know I always leave leftovers on my Mustache here. Don't even mean to!? Just happens. Now I had a friend once. Gordy. He would say hey Chug. How's them leftovers!?" Chug chuckled a bit. The man was a little hefty. Wearing dark green shop clothes. Grey and black hair. The woman rolled her eyes speaking up "Chug come on. They don't wanna hear your leftover stories? Don't you realize who that is?!" She pointed to Lightning. Chug stared a moment answering "Wait a minute don't tel me!... hmmm.. Yeah... he looks familiar now.. hold on I got it!.. I got it..." he stared intensely at Lightning and the older woman spoke up with a glare "Lightning McQueen?.." "Lightning McQueen! I knew it!" Chug repeated. The woman shook her head and held out her hand. "Hi. I'm Dottie. It's a pleasure to meet you Lightning McQueen. What brings you to Propwash Junction?"

Lightning and Dottie shook hands as he answered "Actually we came to see Dusty?" Dottie and Chug stared at each other and frowned. "He is here still? Right?" Cynthia asked. Dottie sighed answering "Ofcorse.. um.. he's over there." She pointed across the way. An old ran down small mobile home. Lightning stared. Odd for a famous and rich racer?..

Cynthia and Lightning walked over. Lightning knocked on the door. Theybheard it unlock and the door opened. The man was tan skinned. Had a bit of a goatee. His once orange and red hair was dingie and faded grey. His light blue eyes glared at them. He was actually quite a bit younger than Lightning. Maybe Jackson and Cruz's age closer to. He had on a white shirt and dirt old jeans and bare feet. "Can I help you?" He asked. He had a deep tone. Kinda like Jackson's.

"Well I hope so?" Lightning said with a smile. Dusty raised a brow staring. "I'm Lightning McQ"- "I know who you are." Dusty interrupted. Lighting froze and stared. "Why are you here?" Dusty asked. He seemed upset upon seeing them. Lightning answered carefully "Uh.. well I could use your help. Well we could all?..". Dusty raised a brow and leaned against his door asking "Wnat kind of help?" Lightning scratch's his neck answering "Well my son and a few others are trying to bring racing back to how it was. And we have this somewhat working idea. But we think you are the person we need to solve a few minor issues." Dusty replied "Well I'm not trying to offend you here but? You're a race _car_ driver? I raced planes. Cars aren't really my thing? I'm sorry." He behan tinshut the door but Lightning stopped with his hand and continued.

"We are trying to make it fly. Not much. Just a foot or two up. Having some issues like it's catching fire. Over heating. plus.. none of us ever flown low and don't know what to expect when bumped or hit or anything? And really need help learning to fly on it anyway. He um.. my son? Has to race it against the new robo racers and weaponozed cars?..". Dusty stared. Thinking a moment. Dusty straitened up and answered firmly "mmm.. No." he shut the door. Lightning stood there a bit confused. "That went well." Cynthia said...

Hudson and Ross were going over a few designs at the school for some things in the car Ross wanted. Jackson came in. Mavis greeted him. "Hey. Good evening Jackson." He stared over at her. Wearing knee high black boots. Jean shorts that were rather short and a black crop shirt with a long red plaid shirt tied around her middle.

"How are you doing Mr Jackson Storm?" She asked. Jackson glared a bit at her and didn't answer.

Ross greeted Jackson and left. Hudson sighed and once Ross was gone for sure he spoke up to Mavis. "Could you go grab me something from flos? Grab Jackson and yourself something to? Alright?" He handed Mavis some cash. She nodded and left. Once she was gone Hudson spoke up "So.. How are you?" He asked Jackson.

Jackson answered "I haven't told Cruz. What are doing now? I'm only going to guess Ross changed something again." Hudson shook his head "No. just checking in the designs for his car. Jackson nodded.

"Don't you think this is something you should tell Cruz?.." Hud asked. Jackson snarled answering "Its my business. I got work to do." He waves Hudson off and sat down. And he did. But not the car. He started researching everything he could on Jessica. Trying to find her. She just couldn't be dead. As crazy as she was and mistakes she made. She was his daughter. He had raised her sense birth. Cruz's daughter. He couldn't bare the thought of losing well either of his girls. A father shouldn't out live his child...

Lightning and Cynthia went to lunch. Just the two of them sense Dusty shut the door on them for now.

They ate and made conversation like normal people.

"So.. How long did you race for?" Cynthia asked. Lightning thought a moment answering "Something around 11 years or so officially. But I raced before then a few years. Plus before I dropped out of school." Cynthia raised a brow asking "Dropped out? You dropped out of high school?" Lightning chuckled explaining "Oh no. Although I was held back a year. No, I dropped out of driving school. Stunt driving. Left it for racing."

Cynthia nodded asking "Sounds like a good story. So you were in school to be a stunt driver? Explains your fancy moves." Lightning smiled. "Yeah. I could never hold a job and loved cars. I grew up with my brother working on them. And not of my older brothers Wrex.. he.. he kinda got me into nascar. Just.. didn't get in until Mack showed up." "Your driver? Right?" She asked. Lightning nodded.

Cynthia's brow raised. "So how did Mack show up?" Lightning smiled answering "Well. He enjoyed the races. I met him a few times before I actually was sponsored by rusteze. He was just a fan of mine. Back then I was just.. simple Lightning McQueen." Cynthia giggled a bit and joked "There is nothing simple about you! So wait you mean Mack was a fan of yours before rusteze? How did you land rusteze then? I'm sorry I'm being nosy but. It seems like a good story?" Lightning nodded answering "Its fine. It is. Most people don't believe me when I tell them. But.. my first sponsor? Told me I wasn't enough. Stripped me of my sponsor and stickers on the car and told me get out. I was fired. Mack told me about rusteze then. And they needed a spokesman. At first I won't lie. I didn't even take the job. I mean it's ass cream. Plain and simple. Horrible sponsor!?" Cynthia laughed.

"But in the end.. I really wanted to race. And they gave me that chance and my big break." He smiled saying. Cynthia joked "I'll bet the sponsor that fired you before you became a big star hated himself!" Lightning shrugged. He didn't know. The two chatted and talked a while. Thinking of another way to approach Dusty tomorrow...

Jackson began to find places she was last seen and became a little lost into the computer for hours. Trying to find evidence of Jessica. "Jackson?.. Jackson!" His name was yelled by Hudson. He blinked a few times and looked up. "It's late. Lock up when your done." Hudson tossed the keys to Jackson. He stared up. Hudson left. Jackson rubbed his eyes from staring at the computer screen for so long. He leaned back in the chair. He pulled up the video of the car exploding. He just couldn't accept this. He wondered if he should just tell Cruz..

Obviously she did deserve to know. But it would hurt. What hurt most was not knowing. Could be her. Could be someone else. Mavis walked in. Jackson shut off the video and glanced at her. "You're still here?" He asked. Mavis nodded and walked over answering "I always wait for everyone else. Part of my job. I thought I'd see if you needed anything else." Jackson shook his head. "Nope. I'm actually gonna lock up and head home. You should to." Mavis nodded and went on. Jackson left shortly after.

Locking up. He headed to his black sports car. He about got in when he noticed Mavis at the other end of the parking lot. Car stalling. Jackson sighed and stared a moment thinking. He walked over. "Pop the hood." He ordered. Mavis stared up at him a moment but then did as he said. Jackson walked over and looked at it. This car was barely running right. "Try again." He instructed. Mavis did. Jackson frowned and slammed down the hood and explained "Yeah it's not making it. Needs a new chain." Mavis raised a brow and asked "I'm sorry? Chain? I didn't know it had that in it?"

Jackson sighed and stood there a moment. It was dark and late. "Well you got someone who can come pick you up right?" He asked. Mavis frowned and shook her head. Jackson sighed and grumbled under his breath "Ofcorse you don't..". He stared at her and continued "Come on. I'll give you a ride." Mavis smiled and locked up Her car and followed Jackson to his. "Thank you so much mr Jackson Storm! Thank you." She said again. Jackson glared as they got into the car. Mavis explained where she lived.

Jackson drove her over there. Mavis talked about how she moved here and Hudson gave her the interview and how she got hired and how she had heard of Storm and McQueen and their families. "I think you're a really sweet man Mr Jackson Storm. I mean here I am complaining and my car dead and you come to my rescue." She smiled. Jackson stared replying "Pretty Sure anyone would have given you a ride. Couldn't help that your car was having issues Mavis." She agreed softly and continued.

"Seriously. I wish more people were as nice as you." She added. It started raining. Pouring. Jackson shook his head. Her flattery annoying him. He was no where near as nice as she was saying. They pulled up to the small house. "So you good?" Jackson asked. Mavis gathered her few things and nodded. She opens the door and Jackson sighed stopping her "Hey let me walk you. I'm sure I got something to help keep you moderately dry." He searched the back seat. Finding a leather jacket. "Come on." He got out and she did to. Holding the jacket above her head they rushed to the front door or her home.

"Alright. I'll see you later Mavis." Jackson said. Breathing a bit heavy from running through the rainstorm. Mavis nodded. Dripping wet. The jacket barely helped. "Thank you so much! I'll find a ride in the morning too. So don't worry." She explained. Jackson nodded and replied. "Have a good night.. I'll see what we can do about your car later and let you know.." Mavis smiled and opened her door. "Let me grab my umbrella for you." She offered and handed him his jacket. Jackson about said he didn't need it but she ran inside.

Mavis returned with the umbrella. Dark blue and red striped. "Thanks again Mr Jackson Storm. So kind of you!" She said with a smile and opening he unbrella. Holding up above their heads. Jackson nodded. Staring at his car. He then walked off to it. And waved bye to Mavis and left back to his home.

 **Okay choices!!??**

 **Should Jackson tell Cruz about the video and show it to her. (Could cause her to lose it and take out her pain with Jackson and push him away a bit. Not forever. She just may feel like giving up)**

 **Or...**

 **Hide it from her. (Keeping things as normal as possible between them. But if she found out through someone else.. Cruz could be super angry with Jackson for knowing and not telling!)**


	58. Straying from concept

Jackson walked inside. Soaked from the rain. Cruz ran over "Everything okay? You're home late?" She was a bit concerned. Jackson stared at her. Almost ready to cry. He swallowed hard. His silence making Cruz worry more as her brows lowered and she asked "Why are you home late?.." she stepped closer as he still didn't answer.

She took a good wiff if him. Jackson really had no clue and asked "Did you just smell me?" "Have you been drinking?" Cruz came back with. Jackson's eyes widened answering "No!? No. I don't want to go back to that... we should talk about Jessica." Cruz's eyes widened. "Is she back again?" Jackson shook his head and sighed "No... Cruz I'm.. I don't think she's ever coming back?.." Cruz raised a brow asking "What do you mean?"

Jackson took Cruz's hand and looked at his wife. Her brown eyes. He was gonna hurt her. His was gonna hurt more than anything else.. "You know Jessica wanted the car built.. and she took the designs from Hudson a while ago?.." Cruz nodded slowly. "Another savirtaran was spotted. One Hudson and all of us never built. An older model one.. it crashed. There's no way the driver survived..". Cruz's hand slipped away as she stepped back with a gasp. "I don't believe you..." she softly disagreed. Jackson sighed explaining "It was on a video.. I don't want you watching it."

Cruz felt heartache she had never felt before. "You're lying." She said with a choke in her voice. She was trying not to cry. Jackson reached for her but she snarled "No!.. you?.. you get away from me!" Jackson stood there. Cruz was just processing. "Get out!" She shoved Jackson. Now he was confused a bit. But he knew he hurt Cruz saying something like this. He nodded and left. Leaving her alone. He was not going to fight Cruz. He'd just go for a drive in the rain or stay up at Wheel well for the night. Give Cruz some space and time to take this in...

Cynthia and Lightning headed to Dusty's the following morning. Cynthia had the idea of bringing Dusty a cup of hot coffee from the cafe here. "You sure he likes coffee?" Lightning asked. Cynthia had been trying to find research and information on Crophopper late last night. She shrugged answering "Who doesn't like coffee at our age? Go on?.." Lightning sighed and knocked on the front door. Dusty opened it. Glaring at McQueen.

"Good morning.. I um.. brought you coffee?" Dusty's brow raised. "I thought maybe we could try getting to know each other?.. I mean you raced? I raced? Surely you wouldn't let racing just die out? I know you were a passionate racer." Lightning smiled. Dusty replied "I'm gonna stop you right there Mr McQueen. I don't race. I don't fly. Not anymore." He frowned and sighed "If you're coming to me for help?.. you're only wasting your time." He looked down and began to shut the door. Lightning stopped him and asked "What happened?..". Dusty stared at Lightning. His eyes wide and blue.

"What happened was a mistake. And I can't go back. You don't understand. Have you ever lost someone to the thing you love most? Racing?" Lightning stared with a frown. Dusty nodded and continued "I'm sorry that your sport is coming to an end.. I am.. I couldn't help you even if I wanted to.." Cynthia grabbed out her phone and handed it over to Dusty "Just take a look at the designs his son drew up? Please?..". Dusty sighed and took the phone. Glancing at the designs and prints.

His brows lowered explaining "You can't let him make this? First off it won't fly? It'll float.. and with this design he's gonna be in serious danger is he red lines." Dusty handed the phone back. Lightning replied "See?.. we need your help Dusty? My son is determined to race this. Help me keep him safe?.. I wouldn't be here over wise." Dusty stared thinking about that.

"If you wanna keep him safe you shouldn't let him race that car. You shouldn't let him race at all..I'm sorry.. now.. now please go.." he slowly and gently pushed the door close. Lightning sighed. Then Dottie spoke up behind them. "He doesn't mean those things. Racing is Dusty's life. His passion. Never met a man so into it." Chug stood beside the old lady. Lightning noddd and replied "Crashes change people.. I get it..". Dottie added "I was Dusty's mechanic for years. Can I see those designs?" Lightning's eyes widened. Cynthia pulled them back up and handed the phone to Dottie. Chug spoke up as she looked "Old Dusty use to be the fasts plane out here! You know I heard of you before Mr McQueen. Oh how I wish we could have gotten the two of you to race each other back in day. That would have been a race to see! We did think about calling up once.

But by time we thought of it and had any idea of how to get ahold of anyone important we saw you had that crash and wow! Let me just say you are an awesome racer. Ooh and the way you gave your spot to that pretty yellow race car! Man I gotta tell you. I" "Okay Chug!?" Dottie interrupted. "I think I can help? If your interested?" She offered. Lightning smiled and they began to talk.

Dusty peeked out at them chatting. He sighed. Frowning. He just was heart broken they didn't understand. No one knew how it felt to watch your wife, the love of your life falling from the sky.. and nothing you could do at that moment. Knowing she was going down.. the smoke rolled and the plane began to fall apart and you stare.. Waitinf in slow motion for that last moment. When the plane disappeared into the trees and ground and then you'd see the puff of dust, smoke, fire.. And you just knew.. that was it. And Dusty knew.. Hudson wouldn't make it racing that design he made.

Dusty stared up at a photo of him with his wife. He knew she'd tell him to get out there. Help this kid. Not to let Hudson crash because he was afraid. He sighed and stared out. Quietly listening to Dottie's opinions. He shook his head and stepped out. "We can't make the tires rotate like this and it work? Your son is thinking like? Back to the future fake tv things?" Dottie said. Chug added "That's imagination Dottie." Dottie glared. Dusty spoke up "If you're willing to lose the slim car design and make it more stock car ish with less of a rear, you can make small engines in the doors frame. When you need the car to lift up, make a switch where both driver and passenger doors open butterfly style. And place a propeller on the bumper instead of a big rear window. It wouldn't be able to go to awful high. But.. you said just a few feet? Right?"

Chug chuckled saying "Dusterino you have blown my mind I tell ya. Blown!" Dottie thought for a moment and replied "That could work. We add a way to make the wheel switch from ground to air and it would be easy to control." Dusty nodded. Lightning asked "So you'll help us?" Dusty stared a moment. Chug and Dottie staring anxiously. "Well it wouldn't feel right sending you away knowing something might happen. Something I could have prevented." Dottie and Chug glanced at each other, smiling warmly. "I think she'd be proud of you." Dottie softly spoke to her friend. Dusty smiled softly back and nodded once.

"Hudson will appreciate this. I appreciate this Dusty." Lightning said. Dusty nodded and replied "So let's get you a design built." Lightning raised a brow asking "No wait?., I mean I thought you'd be coming with us? Back to Radiator springs?." Dusty sighed. He didn't want to have to leave home and get pulled back into this. "You know they say you can get the finest fuel on Route 66 there." Chug leaned and said to Dottie. She raised a brow as to why he was telling her this as he continued "Ooh! Maybe I can advertise our grown fuel here there!?" Dusty shook his head. Crushing Chugs dream idea.

Lightning spoke up to Dusty "You gotta come?..". Dusty scratched his head as Lightning continued to bribe. "Look if you need some anount of money it's not a problem. And I can give you and your friends a place to stay. The luxury sweet at motel I have? It's a small town. Not much bigger than this one? I'm sure you'll feel at home."

Dusty glanced at Chug who was basically holding his breath of excitement. Hoping Dusty would say yes.

Dusty answered finally after what felt like forever. "I'll come. But your son is the one racing? He had to convince me to stay." Lightning smiled and replied "Thank you! Hudson will explain what you need to know back in town." Dusty nodded saying "Great. I'll get us a ride there by evening tomorrow."...

Hudson stood there. Staring at the car Ross wanted. Designed to spill oil on track, shoot sharp blades from

The hubcaps at other cars tires, bullet proof glass for protection. Stilts to make the car jump and a sharp spear object that can out of the side doors to period other cars. It was a weapon. This was racing. Jackson was on the computer. He spoke up "Hey. You driving this one or the other one?" Hudson sighed answering "I'll drive the other one. No weapons means no protection. I can't ask someone else to go in without anything." Jackson agreed to that a little then asked "Whose gonna drive this one then?" Hudson didn't know yet. He was trying to find a driver. One that he could trust. One that could drive around other crazy drivers and handle themselves well under pressure. Not a lot of those around now days.

"Could always ask you?" Hudson joked. Jackson glared answering "After what happened with Jessica. I'm not ever driving that thing." Hudson nodded. A few moments of silence passed. Hudson decided as a last option to ask Jackson for advice. "Should we quit?..". Jackson stared at the kid. "Why would you ask me that?" Hudson frowned and explained as he walked closer to Jackson "Margo and I are gonna start a family I guess.. and.. after so many failed attempts and this car is dangerous. And we are build one hay flies? With more engines and gas and more errors and things that could go wrong? What if I don't make it back?.. I'm starting to?.. feel like I'm become obsessed with it like.." he stopped staring at Jackson. His ex father in law. Jackson sighed and answered.

"You should be scared. I agree. This car is dangerous and what you're going to do? Yeah?.. You're going inside a something that could blow. But I wouldn't say your obsessed? And you've come so far... but?... it's like this Hud. From a fathers perspective?.. Quit. Please. I could never send my kid out there... From a racers perspective?.. you're so close. You can change racing." Hudson shrugged asking "But what if I change it where everyone wants to race savirtarans?.. Savirtaran was suppose to just be old style racing. Now I'm gonna make it fly to impress the public?.. the design and whole concept changed because I can't give the people what they want? I don't think I can change racing without changing their hearts first." Jackson didn't think about it like that before. And it was food for thought. What if people wanted to race savirtarans.

Hudson took some time to think this through. Heading over to the old museum. Staring at his dads blue race car and the Hudson hornet. The future had killed this racing.

Hudson stared thinking about quitting. Leave all his behind and be done with racing. His phone buzzed. Unknown number text him.

 _Check this out. Underground racing league. Start in Vegas. Meet at the rolls Royce dealership. Ask for S._

 _Httplink._

Hudson debated if he wanted to but clicked the link. It went to some page. Showing the dealership. And another link to the prize. Hudson clicked it. His eyes widened. The prize for the race was.. Savirtarans designs! This could ruin his plan. If Savirtaran was taken by some random person looking to make quick cash!.. change it make it more weaoponized like Ross has wanted anyway!?.. suddenly the screen went black and in big red letters it read

 _Don't be late_

Hudson stared at the screen. So he was invited to some underground race for his own design as the prize?.. suddenly the screen started to pop up adds. Warning virus. Malfunction. Nude women adds and hook up applications. Malware. It went all fuzzy and black. The phone wouldn't turn back on. Killed by some virus. Now he was starting to worry. Someone found him. Someone wanted him in the race.

 **So here's a choice. Dusty is in his way to town. Hudson and Margo are good to start a family. Jackson and Cruz are having problems as sense They believe Jessica is dead. (After seeing the video) and Hudson was thinking about quitting but now he's invited to a secret underground race. If he loses or doesn't race. Savirtaran goes up for anyone to build. But seeing as it was straying from the original concept. Hudson maybe not care. So!? Big choice here for Hudson!**

 **Quit his job with Ross. Quit Savirtaran. Done with racing and this car. He focuses on family. On Margo and find a normal not life risking job. (But being that Lightning did get Dusty, this is gonna upset everyone.)**

 **Or...**

 **Continue his work sense they are close to finishing this car and Dusty is coming to help. And go to the underground race. Not sure if he will actually race or not. (But he won't tell anyone. He will go alone and try to keep this quiet. Get savirtarans designs and get out. He can't risk Ross finding out.. but also means keeping this from his father and Margo and lying)**


	59. A spark of something new

Jackson walks into his home. "Cruz.." he called. No answer though. Which worries him some. He walked up and found her in Jessica's room sitting on their daughter's bed. Crying softly. "She's not dead. I know she's not Jackson." Jackson walked over and sat down next to Cruz and wrapped his arm around his wife. Holding her as they both mourned and supported each other in this moment.

"I'm sorry for what I did Jackson.. I'm so sorry.." Cruz wanted to make it clear. Because she really was sorry for the affair. Jackson nodded and held her thinking. He needed to get over this. Cruz needed him. And he needed her. As much as it hurt. And it was nothing different than he had done to her before. She slept with someone because they weren't doing well sexually for a while. But he slept with someone before because he didn't want to face being a dad the day Jessica was born. If anyone had a better reason it was her. At least that what he tried to convince himself.

"Cruz it's... it'll be okay. I love you. I'm sorry I was pushing you away.. Just.." he sighed. He didn't know. "I'm not saying I want to already quit the therapy thing but.. We just need to communicate better. And Jessica is fine I'm sure." He lied. He really didn't know. He just wanted to try to calm Cruz down really. Cruz nodded and just layed on her husband's chest...

Hudson buttoned up the his shirt. Slipping his arms through a blazer of his. Getting ready to take Margo out. They needed a nice night together. Hudson has been so stressed out and could really use the break. Margo walked up and wrapped her hands over his eyes. "Guess who." Hudson smiled a little and grabbed the small soft hands and turned around. Gazing into Margo's brown eyes. "I love you." He said softly. Margo smiled answering "Awe. I love you to." She stood up on her toes and kissed him gently. "You look amazing Margo." Hudson complimented. Staring at her bright red tight dress. It was kinda long. It smoothies and tapered to her every curve. "Well thought I'd dress a little more?.. out of my usual tonight. Hoping I can get you to take this off me later." She winked.

Hudson chuckled a bit and smiled gazing at his wife. She looked amazing. "You Okay?" She asked. Hudson stared. His smile faded. He began to overthink this race he was gonna have to get savirtaran back. "Ofcorse." He answered. Margo wasn't sure if she believed him. And so they went onto their date.

Hudson drove. Thinking. He glanced at his wife. She would never let him go to the race. Not the underground ones. He usually knew better to. To keep away. Not only were they known for ruthless cheating racers. But illegal stuff. Illegal fuel. Stolen cars and parts. Most of this he just heard though. Damien use to sell to them a lot. Hudson knew he would have to lie to her. And his dad wasn't even in town. He needed to do this alone anyway. Get in. Get savirtaran. Get out. Simple job.

As they sat down and began to wait on food Margo mentioned "Oh your dad called. Said he couldn't get ahold of you?" Hudson nodded and explained "Yeah.. my phone got some kind of virus. I'm gonna have to get a new one.. Did he have any news?" Margo answered happily "Says Dusty will be coming down." Hudson sighed. He was gonna have to think of a good lie.

"I gotta head out early for a.. doctors appointment. Nothings wrong just.. my..grandma is?.. in the hospital." Margo raised a brow and asked "I thought your grandma was in the nursing home?" Hudson's face turned a little pale as he lied "on my moms side. She's in California and not feeling well... I'm her only grandson so.. really should visit." Margo smiled and replied "Alright. I completely understand. Your so sweet Hudson." Hudson faked a smile. Feeling so horrible for lying to her. Margo grabbed his hand and rubbed it gently. Hudson felt more and more awful. He had to take his hand away just so he wounding confess. He was usually so honest with people. Just how is parents raised him to be.

"Are you okay?" Margo asked again during dinner. Hudson was acting nervous. "Ofcorse. Just.. worried about.." he was so bad at lying. "Tonight.. making a baby that's a um.. big step." He felt stupid for saying that. Dumbest lie ever. Margo giggled and explained "Well I would have thought it'd be all fun for you mostly?" She joked. Hudson faked a bit of a chuckle. Now he really was nervous. There was no way after this lying game he was gonna be able to do anything tonight...

Cynthia, Lightning, Dusty, Dottie and Chug went out for dinner to talk about the plan. Where Dusty and his companions would stay. Afterwards everyone headed off to their places. Cynthia and Lightning walked to the hotel they were staying in. Cynthia made conversation as they walked "It's very kind of you to let Dusty and his friends stay at your hotel." Lightning shrugged explaining "Well they'd need a place to stay. Plus in all honesty.. I was trying to bribe him." Cynthia rolled her eyes.

"Racing means a lot to you huh? I mean to. Be doing all of this?" She asked. Lightning sighed and explained more "Well. Racing does mean a lot to me but.. my son means more. If this is what he wants to do. It's what I'm gonna do."

"You're a great dad McQueen." Lightning smiled and asked "What about you? Have any kids of your own?" Cynthia laughed "Ha! No! I didn't want any. Still don't. Only now I can make my age as an excuse." Lightning chuckled a bit asking "Well why not?" "Kids are messy and smelly and I just? It never clicked. Wanting a baby? I don't regret it either. But it would be nice to hold a baby."

Lightning smiled a bit agreeing "Oh yeah. I wish I could get my son on board the idea of having his own before he gets much older." Cynthia laughed "You mean you!? I know you want grand kids?" Lightning chuckled and admitted "Alright me. So what? I loved raising Hudson. Sure it had some.. difficult moments. But I'm proud of him. He's a good kid thanks to his mom." Cynthia didn't say anything. Not to that. She didn't know what to say. They walked to Cynthia's door first. "Thanks for coming along by the way. Nice to have some friendly company." Lightning said smiling.

Cynthia nodded and thanked McQueen for dinner "Yeah. It can get lonely when you get our age." Lightning's brows raised a moment. That was kinda true. He was more less one of the youngest of his close friends. "Here. Know what let me give you some cash for my place. You shouldn't pay for a stranger?" Cynthia noted and began to search her small black purse for some money. Lightning stopped her with his hand and chuckled "It's fine. No worries." Cynthia raised a brow and replied "Well let me buy breakfast for the morning. I won't take no as an answer McQueen." Lightning smiled and answered "Alright. But I don't usually let someone buy me anything?."

Cynthia shook her head and rolled her eyes saying "Okay. Night." "Goodnight."...

Hudson headed out early the following morning. He had to go by a few different dealers to get to the right one. He went in and up to the desk. "Hi. I'm looking for S?" The woman pointed to an employee sitting in his office. Hudson thanked her and went over. Knocking on the glass door "Hi.. I'm looking for S?" The man stared at Hudson. Sizing him up he guessed. "Come and sit down. What's your name?" He asked. Hudson sat down and answered "Hudson McQueen." The man nodded and pressed a button. The door shut and the see through glass wall and door became black. Making Hudson a bit nervous. The man began to explain.

"Do you realize this is underground racing? Anything goes. Nothing is illegal down here? And you did come alone right? We don't like letting people in. The law would love to get their hands on us. You'll be able to meet S at the race. Now if you are still going to. Usually it's bring your own ride but. S has something special put back for you. You'll find it in your garage. Sign here. Says that no one else but you is held liable for any injuries. Including death. And your ride will be here to take you shortly." He gave Hudson a shiny gold pen and he paper. Hudson stared taking the pen. Staring at the line.

"Don't got all day?" The man snarled. Hudson stared at him and sighed. Then sighed his name. "Great. Wait outside for your ride." Hudson asked "Um how will I know who's picking me up? Uber or something?" Then man snarled "You'll know it when you see it. Go on." He shooed Hudson out. Hudson went outside and waited for a little while.

A black Lamborghini pulled up. The passenger window rolled down and a deep voice of a woman's ordered "Get in." Hudson sighed and opened the door and got in. The woman shifted and sped off. Hudson stared at her a bit. She was as mysterious as this race. Hudson stared out the window. The woman spoke up "confirm your name please?" She asked. "Uh Hudson McQueen..". The woman opened a pouch like pocket in her pants and Hudson's eyes widened with a little fear seeing a small needle and tube. the woman spoke up "This night burn a little." Hudson immediately began to panic asking "Wait what?! No I! Ow!" She stabbed him in the upper thigh of his leg and yanked the needle out and put it back into her pocket. Shifting the car.

Hudson yelled "What did you give me!" And then it burned. She didn't answer. Suddenly everything felt stretched. Dizzy. Slow motion. And dark as his head hit the dash of the car and he closed his eyes. Thinking about how he had lied to Margo and now he had no idea what was gonna happen...

Cynthia headed to breakfast and got there before McQueen. She ordered herself some coffee. About eight or so minutes later Lightning showed up. An old t shirt and dark jeans. "Beginning to think you wouldn't show up sleepy head?" Cynthia joked. Lightning glared with a smile "Yeah well slow start." He grumbled. Cynthia nodded and joked "Slow? I thought Lightning McQueen never knew such a word?" "Haha very funny. You ever been in a car over 80?" He asked. Cynthia's eyes widened answering "Nope." Lightning chuckled asking "Woah woah woah so?.. you helped design a car that goes well over 300 miles per hour yet never been anywhere near that speed?" Cynthia shook her head.

"Okay? How did you get into designing robo whatever and then this?" Lightning asked. Cynthia bobbed her head back and fourth once answering "Well.. I went to school for designs. I worked on cars as a kid with my parents. And I don't know. The job was available. So I took it really? Pretty simple." Lightning nodded. So they got breakfast and ate chatting. "You know I could always take you out for a drive?" After saying that Lightning wasn't sure he meant it. Maybe that was a bad idea.

Cynthia shook her head explaining "Its Alright. I'm good going the speed limit. You know we should do this again sometime. It's kinda nice." Lightning's eyes widened asking "What? Go out for breakfast?" Cynthia stared. Not sure what to say. Lightning asked "You mean like a date don't you?" Cynthia rolled her eyes snarling "No?.. I mean? Don't flatter yourself? Your old and not as good looking as you use to be I'm sure." Lightning chuckled and asked "Oh ho now wait a minute. Are you trying to ask me out?" Cynthia choked up and answered quickly "That depends. Would you consider going out once or twice?" Lightning stared thinking about it. But Hudson seemed pretty upset the last time he tried going out again. So.. he answered. "You know I should really see when Dusty is gonna he ready to head out. And I'd like to but.. not the right time. I just gotta put my family.. my son first. I hope you understand.." Cynthia nodded.

And with that Lightning left to see Dusty. "Thanks for breakfast Cynthia." She nodded again. Feeling rather stupid for even trying. Plus really? Lightning was pretty good looking for his age and rich.. he would go after someone younger surely anayway...

Hudson woke up. Groggy. His vision blurry. He rubbed his eyes. He looked around. He was laying on a couch. He sat up. A little nervous. Where was he? Some old dingie garage. "Hello?.." he called softly. Kinda afraid of whoever might come over to him. He stood up and looked around the pretty much empty garage. Nothing but old parts in boxes, empty oil cases, some rims. He walked over to the metal door and grabbed the handle opening the door. A bright light blinded him for a moment. Then he looked around.

A bunch of people around. Heybwere somehwere covered in dirt and bare ground. Dusty and got out. Somehwere in the desert. Some people walking by pushing a wagon of parts stared at Hudson. Making him feel uneasy. Actually most everyone in this weird dirty and dusty old outdoor little sales place like town was staring at him. He began to panic a bit. He didn't know where to go or what!

 **Choices.**

 **Suddenly a hand grabbed his hand and pulled him "Are you crazy!? No one needs to be able to recognize you!?" She scolded and pulled Hudson along to the back of a few buildings. She was wearing dusty boot cut jeans, dirty running shoes, a dirty white tank top with a green army style ripped jacket and a long scarf like thing around her hair and face. Covering her nose and mouth the way it was wrapped. (The underground races won't let Hudson race if hey realize he's a professional. Hudson will find out he wasn't invited exactly for reasons he thought. He will have to choose how badly he wants and needs these Savirtaran plans as he comes face to face with difficult situations)**

 **Or...**

 **A man walks up to Hudson. Very steam punk dressed. In a deep voice he orders Hudson to come along with him. Two men in black clothing grab Hudson on each arm. Kinda forcing him along. He will be cuffed suddenly and placed in a small room with some familiar faces. (Hudson will come face to face with a criminal. Realizing these races aren't exactly legal or known much by the public, Hudson will find out what and who is really behind these underground races and trading as he will be forced into a world of illegal trafficking, gambling, money, and sports.)**


	60. S

Suddenly a hand grabbed his hand and pulled him "Are you crazy!? No one needs to be able to recognize you!?" She scolded and pulled Hudson along to the back of a few buildings. She was wearing dusty boot cut jeans, dirty running shoes, a dirty white tank top with a green army style ripped jacket and a long scarf like thing around her hair and face. Covering her nose and mouth the way it was wrapped.

Hudson didn't know who it was. She shoved him against the building then looked to see if snyone saw them and followed.

"Who are you?" Hudson asked. The young woman stared at him and answered "we really shouldn't know each other.. Call me S." "You?.. You're S?" He asked with a strange look on his face. S glared answering "What were you expecting?" Hudson stared not sure what he really was expecting. s peeked around the corner and motioned Hud to follow saying "Come on. I will take you to my garage where you're ride is and I will explain." Hudson followed. They slipped around buildings and corners.

Finally coming to an old rusted torn up building. She unlocked it with her hand. A print scanner. Hudson and S went inside and she locked the door behind them. Hudson looked around at the place. Covered in some dirt. Lots of tools, parts, wheels, papers laying around and there were two rides. One a razor and the other covered by a car tarp. "Why did you invite to the race." Hudson asked. Staring at the place. S sighed answering as she shuffled through some boxes "I need someone with your skills. You want your designs back don't you." Hudson stared at her and asked now suspicious "How do you know savirtaran is mine?" S bent over looking for tome things in boxes. Hudson caught the glimpse of part of a tattoo on her lower back that went up her back. She stood up and turned, handing Hudson a skull scarf cover and a rag to wrap around his blonde hair and neck. And a dark brown faded leather jacket. "This should fit. Hide your identity. If they find out your mcqueens kid then you won't be able to race fairly. And some racers will destroy you. I don't know you. You don't know me." Hudson took the clothing and asked "Are you a racer too?"

S stared answering "No. And technically neither are you. I didn't invite you here to race." Hudson raised a brow and asked "Well?... What did you invite me for?" S sighed and explained. "Okay so.. I need you to steal a car back for me." Hudson shook his head snarling "What makes you think I can or even will do that?" S answered as she crossed her arms, "Because this car isn't just any car. It's.. Just important it gets back. I was designing it to be able to withstand the high speeds. You're not the only one who wants to bring racing back.." Hudson stared at her. Jessica didn't have a tattoo as far as he knew. But.. Could this be her? Would explain about savirtaran. Plus this woman knew he stole cars to hunt him down just for this.

"I'm sorry but I don't steal cars anymore." Hudson said firmly. S nodded and replied "You will steal this one. Here's the car." She moved a box and grabbed a tablet out from under it. She pressed a few buttons and a hilogramic car shot out from the lens. There, in front of him was a life size version of.. "This looks like Strip Withers race car?" Hudson pointed out in question. S nodded and explained "It's a rebuild of the exact model. It was mine. The racer who has it now stole it from me. I want it back. But I can't race because I have some problems keeping me off the track. You need savirtaran. I need my race car back. I have a car for you. She pointed to the covered vehicle. Hudson stared at it a moment then looked back at S. "You have to agree to get my car back." Hudson sighed and asked "Where is it?" S played with her hands a bit answering "Well.. Actually it will be racing against you on the track. The driver is known as Grudge. Everyone goes by alias here. Call him that because if you dare cross him or beat him." "He holds a grudge. Cute." Hudson finished for her with an eye roll.

"You can race my car and win to get your designs back. But I need my cars back. I have rigged this one to pull the other one of you can get it." S explained. Trying to be clear. Hud asked shrugging, "if I have the right tools and a tablet I can just hack the car and get in and drive it's here? If I do it I mean? Couldn't you even do that yourself?" S sighed explaining "Again.. It's based off that model. No computer is gonna hack it because the old technology in the car.." "Of course." Hudson snarled under his breath. S walked closer to Hudson and explained "I have some tools to help you get it. And you need to come up with a name for yourself. Keep the disguise on." Hudson sighed. Thinking. Was he really up for this?...

Lightning,Cynthia, Dusty, Chug, and Dottie made it to radiator springs. They went to wheel well to set rooms up for the lot of them. Then Lightning took Dusty to Hudsons to meet him. And that way Hudson could explain further about savirtaran and convince Dusty to officially stay and help for a while. Margo opened the door smiling "Oh hey Lightning! How was the trip?" She asked friendly. Dusty stood behind Lighting waiting. Lighting answered "Well as Hudson asked, I brought Dusty here to meet him. Hudson needs to explain the plan and Dusty has a few really good ideas of his own. Is he here?" ,Argo shook her head explaining and answering "No. He left early this morning to visit his grandmother at the hospital. So sweet of him. I'm sure he will be back soon. His phones dead like dead dead. So I wouldn't know exactly when." Lightning strike brows lowered as he asked "Wait hospital? You mean my mother?" Margo shook her head answering "No Hudson said his grandma on his mothers side. I'm sure he will be home soon. I can call you when he's back." Lightning nodded slowly. Saying goodbye and leaving with Dusty. They sat in Lightnings truck. Lightning had a weird confused expression on his face. Enough Dusty noticed and asked.

"Everything Okay with your mother in law?" Lightning stared. Not sure what to answer. Dusty so brows raised and he asked "What's that look for?" Lightning backed the truck out answering "Nothing. I'll take you back to Wheel well and I got some errands to run before Hudson gets back anyway." Dusty glared a bit suspiciously but what Lighting did was his business. Lightning took Dusty back up to the hotel then went to the larger shop by wheel well. Seeing if Hudson was there. He knew he lied to Margo because Sally's mother passed away before Lightning had even got a chance to meet her. And that was way before Hudson was born. But Hudson wasn't there. He checked the school but Hud wasn't there either. The next stop of Storms home. Which Lightning and Jackson still weren't getting along well. Between Jessica's actions and The kiss between Lightning and Cruz.

Cynthia stopped Lighting on his way out of the school and asked "Hey. So what's going on with Hudson?" Lighting stared. He trusted Cynthia. They had bonded a good friendship over the past months. "He lied to his wife telling her he was going to see his grandmother. And now I can't find him and he doesn't have a phone. Hudson doesn't lie like this? I don't know what's going on. I'm gonna check and see if he's with Jackson next. Let me know if shows up back here please. And don't tell anyone. I don't want Margo to worry." Cynthia agreed nodding and Lightning left to the Storm household.

Lightning got there pretty quick as he was concerned. He knocked on the door lucky enough that it opened rather quickly. Cruz. "Is Hudson here by any chance?" Lightning asked immediately. Cruz frowned answering "Uh no? Is everything alright?" Lightning growled "It's fine. Just looking for him." And Lightning turned to leave. He had no clue where Hudson would go? Especially knowing that he was bringing Dusty back. It didn't make any sense!...

Cruz shut the door as Jackson walked over asking "Who was It?" Cruz answered "Mr McQueen. Looking for Hudson." Jackson nodded. They stared at each other for a moment. Cruz frowned. Jackson knew. It was Jessica. They both were hurting over it. Thinking how she was probably gone forever. Jackson grabbed his wife's hands and softly comforted her "Hey... She's fine. If something had happened they would have come to tell us." Cruz layer into Jacksons chest. Her eyes tearing up. It hurt. It hurt so bad. "It'll be fine Cruz..." He lied gently. He didn't know. Part of him wanted to track Jessica down and find her and bring her home for good. The way she kept leaving like she did was ridiculous and painful. She needed to grow up and put this childish behavior behind her once and for all...

So with his disguise on, Hudson and S walked around the ran down dusty little place. A bunch of old garages with old cars and parts. Strange people hiding who they really are. Hudson was curious and still suspicious that maybe his was Jessica. "So?.. how long you been hiding away down here?" He asked. S answered "Oh I don't know?..been back and fourth between here and my real life you could say?..". Hudson nodded. They passed by a few rude people. Bumping into Hudson. Hudson shook his head as they continued to walk. "And is there any chance I know you out there in your real?" He asked. S shook her head answering "No. our parents know each other though." Hudson nodded snarling "I bet they do." He really began to think he didn't know Jessica like he thought and that this was her.

S asked "I'm sorry I tricked you here. But I needed your help. And honestly? You're the only person I thought would care enough to help? That car means so much to me. I need it back." Hudson stared and asked "What's so important about a rebuilt old race car to someone who doesn't even race?" The woman glared and snapped "Hey I can't race. I wish I could! I love the speed. The wind. The feeling of freedom.. my dad loved it to..". Hudson glared a bit. Trying to figure S out. "Alright.. why can't you race exactly?..". S stared up at Hudson as they walked and sighed. "Not now. Hey we gotta think of an alias for you. Something not you." Hudson sighed saying "This is ridiculous." With an eye roll. S stopped him and stood in front of him "Listen to me! If they know who.. you are. They won't allow you to race. Not without everyone after you? Professionals aren't really welcomed out here? That's why most racers hide who they are. Plus there are so many illegal parts and cars?.. you can't be spotted. All I need is my car back. That's all I want from you!? And I'll make sure the car your driving is the fastest and wins and you get your plans back for your stupid savirtaran." Hudson snarled back

"Savirtaran isnt stupid. It's going to bring back racing to how it was and get rid of these robo cars." S rolled her eyes and explained "I'm sure that's what the Chevy said about ford when they were built. But now there's just two brands out there. Your little dream to bring back racing won't work. I'm sorry. You may get it noticed. May start another style of old racing. But you won't get rid of robo racing by making a car." Hudson glared and replied "I can. I can race. I can build it. I have so many people back home working on it right now!" S glared snarling "I've seen you race. You got a lot of stuff. You got more talent in one lugnut than a lot of cars got in their whole body. But your stupid if you think a car will alone will change racing." She turned and walked away. Hudson stared. Maybe she was right. What was he gonna do? Drive in a circle and boom. Racing was back?.

Hudson caught back up to S. "How can I even trust you? Or this plan? And how am I going to steal a car that's in the race?" S stared around a corner. Her eyes widened and she grabbed Hudson and pulled him around the other corner in the dark shade between two buildings. She grabbed Hudson's mouth with her hand and prevented him from talking. Pressing her body against him tight. Pinning him against the wall. "Be quiet stupid.." she muttered. Hudson stopped and stared at her. Her eyes weren't Jessica's. They stared into each other's eyes. S had brown eyes.. And dark brown brows. She slowly let her hand off his mouth and put her finger over her mouth. Motionig him to continue to be quiet.

A few guys walked by the building corner. Not even noting them in the tight spot sweated between buildings. They passed. "Their gone.." she muttered. Letting out a deep breath. They stared at each other as their bodies were pressed right together. "Um.. I'm just gonna.. squeeze out here." She pushed away and walked out the corner. Hudson followed. "Who were they?" Hudson asked looking around. S answered "Grudges Guys. They aren't so bad. But they know that's my car and I want it back. They can't know we are working together and if they saw me?.. I'm pretty sure I'd be dead." Hudson stared at her. Who the heck was this girl. "Why did he take your car?" He asked. S sighed answering "Well. I owed him a car. And when I didn't give it in time. He took my most prized one.. then burned my garage down. My real life one.." she seemed upset about it. "Killed my parents.. everything was gone.. expect that car.."

Hudson could tell it meant a lot to her. "But.. you're gonna get it back for me and get your plans back. Right?" She held out her hand. "Shake on it?" Hudson stared at her hand. Thinking. Was savirtaran worth this. Staring at S and her brown eyes...

 **Okay!! What's Hudson do!?**

 **Shake S's hand. (Agreeing to steal the remake model of the Kings race car back for her.** **And try to win and get back savirtarans designs)**

 **Or...**

 **He just can't do this. He can't try to steal another car. Even if it was S's. He doesn't know her? She could be lying. (But he will lose savirtarans designs. Which could lead to it being leaked out and robo racing getting ahold of it)**


	61. Theidore Burd

Cruz and Jackson had headed to the grocery store. Because even famous old and retired people go. Lol. Cruz was pushing the buggy and going over the list. Jackson sighed after a good twenty minutes in complaining "Ugh how much crap do we need?" Cruz grabbed a few cans from the shelf answering "Enough I don't have to come back out mid week would be nice." Jackson sighed again. He disliked coming to stores. It was boring. "Well how much more we got." He tried grabbing the list. Cruz kept it away and snarled "You know we would get done sooner if you would stop complaining so much Jackson." Jackson glared. Cruz was getting annoyed to and decided to send him off to go get something else,

"Here, why dont you go get some water bottles. Think you can handle that?" She asked almost in a way she basically made fun of him. Jackson glared answering "Yeah I think I can handle that." And he turned around leaving. Cru let out a deep breath of relief. His complaints and nagging was only making this trip difficult. So she continued to shop, and about half way down the isle, "Cruz!? Is that you?" Her eyes widened as she turned behind. "It is!" The man said smiling as he walked up to her. He had black shiny hair. A bit younger than her. By a good 5-8 years probably. A little bit of s goatee going.bwearong a blue navy polo and a brown blazer over it. Dress pants and shoes. "Oh. Hey..Theo.." He immediately hugged Cruz gently and somewhat awkwardly. He let go and stepped back explaining "I've missed seeing you in class? You vanished suddenly and never said a word?" Cruz shrugged answering "Yeah well.. Some things came up I guess." Theo nodded replying "Right. The uh rehab thing.. How's that going by the way?" Cruz bobbed her head a bit answering "He's done or is doing well. Been clean over a month now." Theo smiled, "That's great! Good for Jackson. Hopefully he sticks to it." Cruz nodded blushing as she brushed her hair behind her ear, "Yeah.. I really hope so.." Theo rubbed her arm adding "I'd really like to see you in class again. You were my favorite and most creative student." Cruz smiled awkwardly a bit.

"Awe Jackson! The man himself!? How are you feeling? I didn't realize you were out?" Jackson dropped the case of water into the buggy as he stared at the man and Cruz. Who seemed suprised and maybe startled to see her husband. Jackson stepped forward "I'm sorry who are you?.." he asked. Theo smiled and the two shook hands. Cruz stared at then shaking hands. Eyeing them nervously. "Sorry I'm Theo. Your wife took an art class from me a while back." Jackson nodded "Right the ink guy?.. didn't you teach at the high school?" Jackson asked. Theo chuckled explaining "I did, I did. A Long time ago. I was telling your wife she should really come back. I miss seeing her around." Both men glanced at Cruz. Her dull nervous stare and fake smile. Jackson glared a bit at her.

He began to stare at Theo slowly as he started to figure this out. Theo smiled continuing. "Well I'm gonna finish my shopping here. Got some other errands to run. But seriously? Cruz come by again?.. miss seeing you. And nice to see you and meet you Jackson." He waved as he left. Cruz waved with her fingers in a funny way. Jackson stared at his wife and she nervously stared back. Jackson sighed and nodded. "Let's just um.. get done shopping." Cruz suggested as she pushed the buggy on. Jackson quietly followed without complaining and nagging though...

Hudson walked in the front door of his home. Relieved to be home. He couldn't do it. He couldn't steal a car again. Even if S was telling the truth and it was her car. He just couldn't. So S took him out of the race and dropped him back off at he dealer and Hudson went on home. S wouldn't tell him who she was. He knew it wasn't Jessica though. Part of him was glad and part of him still hurt over it. He hated her but didn't wish her dead. If she was dead.

Hudson headed up stairs. Margo was sitting up reading in bed. She stared and smiled "Hey. How was your grandma?" She asked kindly. Hudson swallowed hard and lied "She's fine. Just nice to visit." Margo stared asking "So was everything alright? What was wrong?" Hudson began to find some pajamas answering "Just Uh.. she fell?.. and strained her? Uh self." He couidnt think of anything and he knew that sounded dumb. Margo raised a brow but asked "You sure she's okay though?" Hudson nodded. "I'm gonna shower." Margo stared. Watching him go into the bathroom.

He was super dusty with dirt. She was very suspicious. But Hudson hadn't given her reason to worry before. So she went back to her book. Not long Hudson came out and layed beside her. "I'm so tired." He grumbled laying back and closing his eyes. Margo put down the boom and rolled over on top of him "To tired for a little fun?" She asked with a smile. Hudson chuckled asking "Now? You wanna do this now?" Margo bit her lips nodding. Hudson sighed but a cute sigh with a smile. Almost like he was pretending he didn't want it. Margo kissed him without pulling away. Leading Hudson to grab her hair gently and kiss her passionately back...

Not to much long after Margo told Hudson, "Oh your Dad came by with um.. Dusty earlier. I just told him you were seeing your grandmother and that I'd call when you were back.. Which I should probably do before it gets too much later." Margo reached for the phone but Hudson stopped her "Don't worry about it. I will see him tomorrow anyway. Hudson frowned. He knew he was only gonna get chewed out "Why did you tell him where I was?" He asked. Margo raised a brow confused and asked "I'm sorry? Did I do something wrong?" Hudson snarled "No but my dad is always up in my business and I'm kinda tired of it. I'm tired and I don't wan an deal with him tonight okay?" Hudson rolled over and covered with the blanket. Margo wasn't sure what to say. Hudson was acting weird? "Okay...?" She whispered and layed down next to him in bed for the night...

It was a long and quiet ride back home. Jackson sat in the passenger seat and Cruz drove. They got home and it was dark. "Wanna just grab them all at once together?" Cruz asked. Jackson sighed and stared at her asking "It was him wasn't it? You slept with that Theo guy didn't you?" Cruz stared. Afraid of answering but Jackson deserved the answer, "Yes..I'm sorry." Jackson took a deep breath. The anger and pain inside. Cruz continued pleading, "Now Jackson don't do anything about this okay?.. Please.. He is a great guy and works hard and you don't need to go beat him up over something I did because he didn't do anything wrong?" Jacksons brows lowered "Are you kidding me!? You're gonna defend him?! And fuck he did do something wrong Cruz! The moment he touched my wife he fucked up! I'm gonna kill him!" Cruz yelled back "No you're not! And can you stop talking like that! I hate that so much about you! Everything is beaten and destroyed if you don't like it or can't control it!?" Jackson snarled hitting the dash of the car, "It's not about that Cruz!? You slept with him!" Cruz growled "Well at least he's being mature about it?! He didn't even mention it!" "No but he'd love to see you again!"

Cruz rolled her eyes defending "In class Jackson! The art class I took!" Jackson glared replying, "I think we both know what he meant." Cruz glared and snarled "You don't need to act childish about this. I'm sick of you acting out! Just swallow you're pride and I'm sorry! I'm sorry I did his this to you! Okay!? But don't embarrass me and go act like a tough guy to Theo!?" Jackson only became more angry yelling "Embarrass you!? What about me!? Do you know how embarrassing it is for me!? I didn't know who he was and he acts all friendly like nothing happened!? He took what was mine! I forbid you to ever see him or any guy you've slept with!" Cruz snapped back "Now who's over reacting again! Stop this! You can't control me?" "Yes I can! I own you!" He yelled. Cruz became silent and glared angerly.

"You do not talk to me like that." Cruz said in a deep serious tone. Jackson's eyes widened. He realized he maybe shouldn't have said that but he was too angry to care. "Get out of the car." She ordered. Jackson frowned and spoke up "Cruz. I'm sorry." "Get out and get the bags in!" She then opened the door and stomped into the house. Slamming the door behind her. Jackson sighed and groaned as he rubbed his eyes. He had better not see Theo or he would kill him.

Jackson grabbed the bags and went inside. Cruz snarled at him "I'm done hoping things will get better Jackson. Everything is blown up and things are always said that hurt and i am done taking it." She was serious. Jackson stared and set down the bags. Cruz walked up stairs and Jackson followed "What do you mean? Are you leaving?" He asked a little worried now. Cruz slapped a suitcase onto the bed answering "I'm just gonna stay with a friend for a few days." She began to pack. Jackson snarled "Who? Theo?" He glared. Cruz shook her head snarling "Youre unbelievable. No. I'm not staying with Theo." Jacmosn watched her pack. It hurt. It hurt seeing her do this. Go this far. "Cruz. Wait.. this is.. I'm sorry I shouldn't have acted like I did." Jackson was ready to beg her to stay. Cruz zipped up the bag and walked over with it to Jackson.

He swallowed hard as they stared into each other's eyes "I need to breathe. I wanna be free. Away from all the stress and drama of... being your wife.. please let me go." Her eyes teared. Jackson sighed but stepped out of the way. Letting her leave. Cruz left. He stood there in the bedroom. Not really knowing what to do. He wasn't sure if he was really in the wrong or if Cruz had maybe picked up a few things from his behavior. Maybe she did need a sort of vacation away from him. He had been horrible to her most of the time he realized. Between drinking and fights and yep, drama he would start. Almost for fun it seemed...

Hudson headed out to the school in the morning. Awaiting his dad's lecture he was pretty sure. Mavis greeted him at the door. "Good morning Mr McQueen. How was your night?" She asked. Hudson sighed answering "Horrible. I gotta get these.. this.. car done for Ross." Mavis nodded and mentioned "Your father was looking for you yesterday. Seemed pretty urgent." Hudson thought about that. "Yeah well.. if he comes by just tell him I'm busy okay?" Hudson's didn't want to hear it. He was gonna avoid it the best he could.

Hours went by. Hudson went out for lunch to the diner. Grabbing some food to go. He noticed.. Dusty! Hudson decided to kindly interrupt his lunch. There were two other older people with him that Hudson didn't know. He walked over and the three older people stare at Hud. "Hi.. um.. Dusty? Right?" Hudson asked. Dusty replied "You must be Lightning's son. You look just like him." Hudson sighed nodding. "Come on. Sit down." Dusty added. Hudson nodded again and sat next to the older woman. "Hudson, this is Dottie and Chug. They go along with me everywhere." Hudson shook both their hands "Nice to meet y'all." Dusty continued "So savirtaran? I saw your designs." Hudson asked "What did you think?"

"You're gonna die." Chug answered. Hudson's eyes widened. Dusty glared a bit explaining "What my friend means is that those designs are awful. You'll crash in that thing. It would barely float above the ground. What you need is something a little more?.. flexible." He nodded once to Dottie who pulled out a phone and showed Hudson a few ideas. "Wings?.. but.. that kinda gets ride of the whole car idea?" Dottie's laughed adding "I think you got rid of that when you wanted the car to fly!?" She joked. Hudson sighed. Dusty continued "Listen kid. I think it's a great thing what your wanting to do. But.. I don't think building a faster car is going to be your ticket.". Hudson stared. His eyes big asking "Racing is all I know?.. driving a car is all I know how to do?" "I think youre wrong." Dusty said in a deep tone.

Hudson thought for a moment. What else could he do?.

After talking over some designs with Dusty, Dottie and Chug, and eating a bit of lunch. Hudson headed back to the school. As he pulled up he noticed his dads truck. He sighed. Hud really needed Lightning's help. So with a deep breath he decided to get this over with and went inside. Lightning was there. Waiting for him.

"Where were you?" Lightning asked harshly. His arms crossed and brows low. He was mad. Hudson sighed and answered "Look I.. I'm sorry. I just didn't want Margo to worry." Lightning glared asking again "Where were you?" Hudson shook his head snarling "I'm an adult and I don't have to answer that. Especially here. Hey I did talk to Dusty! I saw him at the diner." Lightning shook his head asking "So is this how it's gonna be? Your lying to your family now?" Hudson stared. He couldn't talk about it here at the school anyway. Lightning was upset and extremely disappointed. "Just answer me his truthfully Hudson. Was it another Jessica thing?" Hudson's eyes widened answering "No!? Definitely not!?" "You're not doing drugs or anything are you?" Lightning asked. Hudson snarled "No? Dad please?! I've had enough of you being up in my business so much!? What I do in my private life is on me! Back off!" Hudson then left. Headed into the schools garage. Lightning stood there. He didn't know what to do. How to react. Hudson was just angry about getting caught in a lie. Acting like a child. Why?..

Jackson sat alone on the couch. Listening to some slow piano music. It was calming. Smoking an old cigarette. Contemplating. Thinking about paying Theo a visit. Inhaling the smoke. Tapping his foot over the arm of the chair. Trying to figure out what he exactly did wrong this time. He knew he shouldn't of said some of those things to Cruz. But that was so small compared to her defending the prick. And now she was staying with a friend. Who he had no idea who it was. Which made him over think that. If it really wasn't Theo? Who would it be? Lightning? No way. Maybe? Would she sleep wit someone else? She said she wanted to be free? What did that mean.

Jackson smoked another. Just hurt and angry and thinking about this Theo guy. Touching Cruz.. kissing her.. taking off her clothes... Cruz moaning for this guy. His anger grew. His pain grew. Jackson thought about it enough he had to give this Theo guy what he deserved.

Jackson grabbed his keys and headed to Theos. He knew where he use to live. If he was still there than Jackson was going to set him straight. Jackson pulled up to the house and saw mail was in the mail box. He peeked at it.

 _Theodore Burd_

Jackson's brows lowered as he parked the car and glared at the house. Cruz's car wasn't here. Good. Really he didn't care. He kinda wanted her to see him put this guy on the hospital. Jackson got out, slamming his door shut and walked up to the porch and door. He hit the bell. Waiting. He heard footsteps come to the door.

Theo opened the door. Eyes wide. Suprised seeing Jackson obviously. "Jackson?.." he bit his lip nervously and sighed. Jackson glared. Thinking of exactly what to say. He opened his mouth but Theo spoke up before Jackson could get a word, "I won't bother you asking why you're here.." Theo put his hands in his pocket. "Cruz told you huh?.. I just wanna say something to you." Jackson clenched his fists tightly by his hips. "I want to apologize to you. I mean it. What we.. i?.. what I did with your wife was extremely inappropriate and unprofessional. And no one deserves that to happen to them. And I swear! It will never happen again. It shouldn't have in the first place." Jackson wasn't expecting this?

"I know you have a reputation of.. beating the shit out of people when they cross you?.. and I don't blame you so.. I'm not gonna ask you to hit me or anything but if you wanted to I completely get it. I'm... a huge idiot. But... if it means anything? Cruz loves you. She regretted it immediately. And I regretted hurting her and putting her through that. I shouldn't have let it get to where it did. So.. I'm not gonna run. I'm not gonna lie because it happened. I'm just.. really sorry that I put you through this and stepped between you two..". Jackson stared. Hurt. His eyes teared up. He felt so weak. "So if you wanna hit me go ahead. I'm not gonna run." They stared at each other.

 **Open choice!! What's Jackson's do/say in this situation!?**

 **He came to beat Theo to the ground. Not expecting Theo to say this to his face. He expected Theo to cower and run in fear of better yet fight back and do something!?**

 **(Just keep in mind Cruz will probably find out whatever Jackson does). Choosing the one that sounds most interesting and yet good with the story! So what do y'all think Jackson should do/say**


	62. A hard choice for an uncertain future

"I know you have a reputation of.. beating the shit out of people when they cross you?.. and I don't blame you so.. I'm not gonna ask you to hit me or anything but if you wanted to I completely get it. I'm... a huge idiot. But... if it means anything? Cruz loves you. She regretted it immediately. And I regretted hurting her and putting her through that. I shouldn't have let it get to where it did. So.. I'm not gonna run. I'm not gonna lie because it happened. I'm just.. really sorry that I put you through this and stepped between you two..". Jackson stared. Hurt. His eyes teared up. He felt so weak. "So if you wanna hit me go ahead. I'm not gonna run." They stared at each other.

Jackson sighed and replied softly. Choking on his words as he tried not to cry, "Okay." Theo raises a brow. "Okay.." Theo repeated. Feeling a bit confused and nervous.

"Theo.." oh god he hated saying his name. Jackson faked a cough so he wouldn't cry and continued, "I'm not going to hit you.. I'm working on some things with myself and.. part of that is.. accepting what happened. But.. I won't hesitate next time. If you ever come near my wife again or even speak to her again?.. I will fucking kill you." Theo swallowed loud enough it was heard. "Do I make myself clear?" Jackson asked in a deep tone. Theo nodded slowly.

Jackson took a deep breath. His glossy eyes.. he was trying not to cry. He didn't want to look weak. "Alright." He said and nodded. And with that, Jackson left. He glared at Theo who watched him get into his car and leave. Jackson wouldn't forgive the man but.. at least Jackson said what he felt should have been...

Dusty and his two friends were sitting in one of their rooms at wheel well. Talking about the town and the hotel. Lightning and Hudson's idea. "You know?, I think I'm gonna go down to that diner tomorrow. With the fuel station? Gonna see if they want some of our famous corn fuel. Ooh! Even use my old slogan!? Corn!... it gives you gas!" Chug exclaimed smiling. Dottie glared shaking her head quietly. Dusty was in the tablet and spoke up "Hey you guys? Come check out these robo race reviews." Dottie and Chug walked over closer. Staring at he screen.

 _'Robo cars are amazing. I haven't seen something this new and high tech in so long!'_

 _'A step forward for racing! What a way to get ahead of our time.'_

 _'Safer sport equals more fans I'd say!'_

"All good things?" Dottie said in question. Dusty rolls his eyes and scrolled down.

 _'This is horse racing. Not auto racing.'_

 _'They shouldn't call it a race? It's an event?'_

 _'There's no suspense. No thrill. You place your bets on which car will win and see if you win or lose. These cars have no personality. I'm ready for them to shut it down.'_

"If you keep reading, the top complaints are no personality in these cars, it's predictable, and the events take all day. People don't want to see cars race. Sadly another top complaint is the drivers." Dusty explained. Chug asked "What about the drivers?" Dottie moved the screen down and saw the comment and read it aloud.

"These robo racers have no personality, but at least they aren't old news and boring like the drivers? The only people that drive the race cars any more are rich kids whose daddies bought them race cars, who aren't even into racing, or former racing legends children. Who race like their parents. Making the races predictable. There's nothing new and exciting." She fronwed. Dusty replied "Hudson racing will make no difference. Even with a new car. His name is out dated sadly. If he wants to save that sport he's going to have to find a new racer and step down..". Dottie and Chug glanced at each other. Try explaining that to a racer...

Hudson was finishing up a few designs for Ross's race car. Still trying to think of who he would get to race with him out there. Ross walked inside. "How's the design coming? I need it done Hudson." Hudson sighed explaining "Well it's done.. just.. gotta finish building it." "How long?" Ross asked. Hudson shrugged answering "Maybe?.. two weeks? Untested that is." Ross nodded looking at Hudson's design. "Good work. So you'll be racing it right? In two weeks?" Hudson thought for a moment. He didn't want to. "Hud? I need you on this?" Ross added. Hudson stared answering "Right. Yeah I'll be racing it." Ross smiled and patted Hudson's shoulder "Two weeks kid! I'll be on a business trip next week. So I'll expect to see you and this car race ready when I get back. Keep tabs on everything k?" He wavd leaving. Hudson sighed.

Racing a dangerous untested race car that already has over heating issues. "I'm gonna die." He whispered aloud to himself. Mavis walked in asking "Why?.." Hudson startled and stood up. Staring at her. Her hair up in a side bun around her ear. Long silver teardrop ear rings.. black crop top off the shoulders tight to the skin and a nice short pencil skirt. Nude heels to match. She was teasing at this point. Hudson blushed. Why was he attracted to this? Mavis began to walk up closer. Her heels clicking the floor. God she was so tiny? How the heck was someone this small?

"You Alright?" She asked. Hudson felt his skin become warm. Unsure why he was feeling this way. It was the outfit. She was wearing something that just made her seem.. sexy in a mysterious way. "Mr McQueen?.. Hudson!?" She said loudly getting his attention up from

Her body. Hudson blinked a few times asking "Yes? What?" Mavis giggled shaking her head and brushing his shoulder "Are you Alright?" Hudson stepped back from her touch and tripped. Grabbing the desk he knocks down a bunch of papers. "Whoops.. yeah I'm fine.." he swallowed. Mavis raised her brows and replied "Okay?.. clumsy today?" She joked. Hudson faked a smile and noticed Jackson walk in. "Jackson!.. great.." he walked over.

Glad to see the old racer this time more than ever. Distracting him from Mavis and that weird get up. "Hey. Everything okay?" Jackson asked. Hudson looked flushed. "Yeah totally. I just.. clumsy today I guess." Hud answered nervously. Jackson glanced over at Mavis. Hud turned around and glanced at her too. She bent over picking up the papers. Her ass straight up in the air. Hudson turned away quickly. His face red. Jackson glared right into Hudson's blue eyes. Making Hudson feel uneasy. Jackson sighed and asked up "Can I just.. be real with you for a moment? Give you a bit of advice from someone who's been around?" Hudson shrugged. He really didn't want to hear anymore advice. He wanted to control his own life. But he was embarrassed for reasons he didn't even know.

Jackson softly talks lower. So Mavis wouldn't hear. "Not worth it. Looks good, feels good, Probably taste good for a moment. But youre married? Love you're wife?" Hudson frowned a bit and nodded. "I'm gonna do something for you I wish someone had done to me." Jackson said. He then slapped Hudson across the face!! Hudson grabbed his face and yelled "What was that for!?" Jackson explained chucking "Not thinking about that other thing now are you? Divert your feelings Hudson. Don't act on it." He then walked around Hudson and off toward Mavis and the desks. Hudson sighed. Glaring at Jackson. He really wasn't thinning about Mavis now. But Jackson had twisted ways of dealing with things...

So with a few hours of work. They got some stuff done with Ross's race car. Hudson still had to build his with Dusty, Jackson, and.. Lightning.. Hudson sighed with a frown. Jackson noticed and asked "Alright.. what's bothering you kid? Something going on with you and Margo?" Hudson glanced over and thought about it before answering "No.. Margo and I are fine..". Jackson stared. Something was bothering Hudson. "Listen kid.. um.. I know.. I'm not your dad?.. but.. aside everything between you and Jessica?.. If you need anything? Just ask. Okay?" Hudson kinda smiled a little and replied "Uh?.. thanks.. Thanks Jackson." Jackson nodded once..

It was late when Jackson went home. Cruz's car was in the drive way. He sighed. Thinking to himself about everything lately. He truly began to wonder if they'd make it out of this. He frowned and stared at the house. Thinking what to even say. He sighed thinking. How was he gonna make Cruz feel like he wanted her and how was the spark going to come back?. He thought of a few ideas actually. He needed to do the things he did almost thirty years ago. Show her he wanted her. Make her want him again. No stress no drama...

Morning came. Cruz blinked a few times waking up. She frowned and rolled over. Expecting to see Jackson laying next to her. They didn't talk last night. They just both went to bed quietly. Her brow raised as she stared at a single red rose on the pillow of Jackson's side of the bed?.. and a note under it. "What on earth?.." she picked up the note and read it.

 _Go into the bathroom then come downstairs_

She stared at the rose. Thinking. She was upset and her and feeling terribly guilty still. Unsure if she wanted to do what it said. Cruz sighed and left the rose and set the note down on the side table. Cruz walked over to the bathroom and opened he door. She switched the light on and gasped at the mirror! "Oh... my goodness?" Her eyes wide staring! Covering the mirror all over he corners were photos of them over the years! All the way back to when they started dating.. a few selfies they took together, some photos fans took of her kissing, some Cruz took of Jackson with his annoyed glare. She kinda chuckled at it remembering it. He told her she took to many photos. She smiled as she looked at them. Some of them with Sky, baby Jessica... Jessica.. photos of them on date night. Halloween. One with them and Lightning and the race teams.

A note in the middle. Cruz grabbed it and read it.

 _Don't worry about getting ready. You look beautiful the way you are_

Cruz shook her head. Now curious as to what he was up to. Cruz brushed her hair back and went on down stairs. Wearing a long t shirt and some sleep shorts.

She smelled breakfast in the kitchen? Jackson rarely cooked? She walked in staring and kinda laughed awkwardly "What are you doing?. No wait.. what are you wearing?!" She stared. Jackson turned around. Wearing a full suit and tie get up. "Hey! I'm making breakfast for you. I already set you up a place." He pointed to the table. Cruz looked over. Another rose was laying there. Along with some juice and plates. Cruz's eyes stared wide as she slowly and awkwardly walked over and sat down. Jackson took her a small plate of pancakes and "Made sure to use that nasty fake beacon you love." He said with a smile as he set he place down. Cruz laughed correcting "Turkey bacon?" Jackson nodded and sat down across from her. "Go ahead and eat." He insisted really. Cruz began to nibble on the food.

"Oh god I forgot how well you cook.." she moaned as she took a bite. Jackson chuckled and spoke up. "Cruz I want you to know your amazing. I don't wanna dwell on this.. thing.. that happened. And for a while we have been going through some rough times.. I want to show you how important you are to me. Not just because you're the mother of my children but because you are the most beautiful and important person in my life." Cruz stared and blushed. Maybe even kinda frowned for what she did.

"Don't think about it. I don't want you to. I want this moment to be ours. Just us." Jackson layed his hand on Cruz's hand. Her brown eyes glossy and tearing up. "I love you Cruz." He added softly. That was all it took for Cruz to softly cry. Tears ran down her cheeks. Jackson sighed and stood up and walked over and sat beside her. Cruz leaned into his chest and cried. Jacmosn brushed her hair. "I'm so sorry.." Cruz apologized again. Jackson's eyes teared up but he didn't cry. Instead he smiled a bit and closed his eyes. Smelling her hair. Her scent. "I'm also sorry I just can't finish this meal.. it's.. really good Jackson.." she kinda smiled.

Which made Jackson smile as they stared at each other. Cruz leaned forward and kissed him. Kissing passionately. Like she use to kiss him years ago! Before the drama, before the fights, before kids! Jackson couldn't help becoming a little turned on. Cruz rubbed up his knee killing him. Jackson pulled away saying "You're way to good at this.. come on.." he ordered as he stood up. Cruz raised a brow asking "Wait where?.. I'm not even dressed?" Jackson smiled and pulled her hand. Forcing her to stand. He twisted her around and kissed the back of her neck answering "I'm taking you upstairs..". His breath tickled down her spine. Cruz closed her eyes eyes and asked "What.. What for?.." she barely got out as he kissed behind her ears. He softly chuckled a bit and answered in a soft low tone.. "I'm going to make love to you..". He kissed her neck gently. Cruz took a deep breath answering "I hoped you'd say that.." which really gave Jackson the go ahead as his eyes widened. He was afraid she'd push him away but this.

He smiled and lifted her up with her knees like he did on their wedding night. Carrying her up the stairs and laying her into the bed...

A few days passed. Lightning ignored the fact that Hudson lied. Trying to move on form it. He didn't tell Margo. And lightning, Hudson, and Dusty finally had a design to build for the car Hudson wanted. Dusty was trying to figure out a way to explain to Hudson that he really didn't think a car would change anything? For today, Jackson, Lightning and Hud were at the school. Building the car. When Mavis ran in. "Hudson!.. you need to see this." She had a tablet. And a drink. The three men glanced over. Hudson walked over and watched the video Mavis showed on the tablet. His eyes widened. Hudson stared at his father and Jackson. They knew something was wrong.

"What is it?" Lightning asked. But before Hudson could answer Ross stormed in the doors. "How could you!?" He yelled and stomped over toward Hudson. Hudson frowned and began to explain. Ross didn't care to listen as he yelled in Hudson's face "You just cost us everything we were building and aiming to do! Everything just thrown out the window! I could fire you!" Jackson spoke up asking "Woah woah?.. what's going on?" Ross angerly stared and yelled "Hudson let the designs leak further. Someone made Savirtaran and claimed it their car! We can't race it now!?" Lightbing and Jackson's eyes widened. Ross was really angry. Furious. "You just cost us millions McQueen!" He yelled at Hudson. "Millions!? And the school!" Ross growled and through his hands up. Jackson and Lightning just stared.

Hudson explained "I didn't do it I swear.." but he knew how it happened. The race he decided not to race. "I don't care! It's over." Ross said firmly and began to leave. Hudson reaches to stop him and bumped Mavis her drink spilt a little on the floor and Ross slipped and fell to the ground hard. "Oh gosh! Are you okay sir!?" Mavis asked loudly. Hudson tried to help him up but Ross shooed hik awah and snarled "I shouldn't have ever hired you..All you racers are the same. Careless and fearless. You do whatever you want!" Lightbing steppes foreword snarling "Hey!?" Ross took the glass form

Mavis and tossed the liquid in Hudson's face and snarled "You're fired!" Hudson blinked a few times as he was now drenched in the sticky drink.

Jackson's brows lowered snarling "That's it! Someone hold me back!" And Lightning did actually grab Jackson's arm. Hudson wipes his eyes and yelled in Ross's face "Good! I never liked working for you! You don't care about racing!? You're just another get rich quick sceam!" Ross became even more furious and shoved Hudson down. "It's over for you Hudson. Don't let me catch you on my property." Hudson stared. Eyes wide as he panicked a bit "You can't do that?.. we're partners!" Ross chuckled explaining "Actually you signed the documents? You'd think being the son of a lawyer you'd know to read the fine print." Hudson frowned.

Lightning snarled "Are you kidding me? That means you're gonna leave him with nothing?!" Ross glared explaining "Oh I'll be leaving him with something. I'm suing you. You single handedly destroyed the entire purpose of my business. You'll pay for this." Hudson knew how bad this looked and really was. He looked at his father for any help at all. Lightning swallowed hard. He didn't know what to do.. this was.. was where Sally was needed. Lightning asked "What about a settlement?" Ross stared answering "I'm listening..". Hudson stood up and got between them "Dad no.. you're not gonna keep buying me out of things.. just.. let me handle this one.."

Lightning stared. Upset and hurt. Usually Lightning would put his foot down but.. Hudson was acting out already and he was an adult. Lightning just didn't want him to lose everything he had worked for. But.. being respectful Lightning stepped back. Ross glared at Hudson as he spoke up. "Fuck you..". Lightning eyes widened. Hudson just made this so much worse. Jackson shook his head. Idiot kid. Ross snarled "Get out of my school." Rudely. Hudson began to walk out. Leaving Ross to think.

"Wait!.." Ross called out to Hudson. Hudson glared angry at the man. "Ill forget his happened if.. if you race.." he said smiling. Hudson raised a brow. Thinking. So he could save himself all the trouble and keep this from

Margo. If he raced for this guy.. "Race for me. Just until I find another driver. We can?.. style the car a bit differently and you race it for the team.. get the schools name out. You get your money and can find a new job when you want. And I won't take this to court? Hmm?" Hudson glanced at his ex father in law and his dad. Unsure about it. "Shake on it?.." Ross snarled quietly. Leanifnhia hand out toward Hudson. Hudson stared at it. If he didn't take this deal he would be sued and lose possibly all the money he had left. And what about Margo. But.. race for this guy?.. Hudson sighed and

 **Shakes Ross's hand.**

 **Or...**

 **Says "I'll see you in court Mr Cope."**


	63. Out of place

"I'll see you in court then Mr Cope." And with that Hudson left. Ross sighed. Lightning walked over and snarled "Well I quit. Only reason I was doing this was for my son." And he left. Ross stared at Jackson and asked "What about you?" Jackson glared and walked out of the building too, Leaving Ross with no team to race his cars now.

Lightning stopped Hudson outside "Hey. Don't worry about it. He has no proof you leaked out the design right?" Hudson sighed answering as he took off his shirt that was wet and sticky "I don't think so? And technically..." he stopped as Jackson walked out. He stared at Jackson and quietly explained "Jessica leaked them.. not me?..". Lightning glanced at Jackson. Jackson raised his brows asking "What?" He sighed. "Wel this will.. blow over surely. Alright?" Lightbing tried to reassure his son. Hudson nodded. But now he was going to have to find work. At least he had good pint of savings out back. So he and Margo would be alright for some time.

Jackson stepped forward and asked "So?.. what about the car?" Hudson leaned on his car and explained "Well.. Dusty came up with some designs.. I can still race it and race clean. Race my way." Lightning sighed and asked "You really think putting everything else you got into this car?" Hudson paused thinking for a moment before answering "I don't know what else to do?.. I have no shop? No school? Nothing dad!?" Jackson spoke up "You have us? And you got a wife?" Hudson glared a bit at Jackson for his comment.

"I'm gonna go home and just.. just shower. We gotta meet with Dusty before we do anything else. Alright?" Lightbing and Jackson both agreed. Unsure about it. But agreed.

Hudson headed home. Annoyed and upset. Angry. He had to tell Margo about this obviously. That now he had no job and planned to spend their savings building a race car.. he even began to think that sounded horrible.

Hudson grabbed his shirt and walked into their home calling out. "Hey Margo!.. I got some.. kinda bad news?!..". He heard her voice talking softly in the other room he followed it to the living room where he stopped fast staring. "Hey Hudson." Margo said in a sigh. She was sitting on the couch but next to her was some man? Hudson didn't recognize him?.. nerdy glasses. Thick brown hair styled up. A black polo t shirt and brown pants. "Uh.. Hey?.. I'm sorry I didn't see another car here I didn't know Margo had?.. company?" The man smiled softly and glanced at Margo. She explained "Hudson this is Seth. My ex husband." Seth shortly waved. Hudson stared. Unsure why he was even here? "Oh.. uh?.." after his day he was at a loss of words.

Margo stared at Hudson's shirtless chest and stood up saying "I'll be right back.. Hudson come on. Let's find you a shirt?" Margo grabbed Hudson's arm and pulled him along up the stairs. Hudson shut the door behind them asking "So what's going on?" Margo took Hudson's wet shirt and tossed it in the hamper answering "He just came to visit. It's kinda nice seeing him. You have nothing to worry about okay?" Margo wrapped her arms around Hudson's neck. He sighed. But he trusted her. He just.. overthought everything. "Alright.. So why is he visiting? And where's his car? The guy had a car right?" Margo laughed answering "Yes. He parked across at the old farm. Thought I lived there still. He just is checking up on me and wanted to see me after the past year. He knows you're my husband. Knows we are trying to have a baby. It's all gonna be okay? I'll... tell him to leave.." she frowned a bit saying that last part.

Hudson sighed and replied "Look if it means that much to catch up just.. invite him to stay for dinner.. Long as there's nothing for me to worry about I won't be jealous. After all I wound up with the girl." He smiled. Margo giggled a bit quietly and nodded "Yes. You got the girl." She kissed Hudson's lips gently. Then she ran off down stairs to see and invite Seth as Hudson needed to shower. He still would be a little cautious as he was always so paranoid with women. Mostly because of Jessica.

Seth being here made him forget about losing his job for the moment at least...

So Margo cooked a bit. Seth helped. Which Hudson watched. He didn't like it much. Seeing Seth and Margo getting along so well. It felt weird. They joked and chatted about things. Margo bragged a bit about Hudson and their life here. Which did strike Hudson's ego some. As they sat down Seth talked more to Hudson now, "So Margo tells me you build race cars?" Seth said as he ate.

Hudson sighed. He was fired but "Yeah. I build them now. Actually how Margo and I met was at my car shop in town." Seth nodded "Let me guess. Getting ole Scrambler worked on." Margo laughed "Ha yes!? How'd you know?" Seth smiled answering "I just know. Margo and I always been Jeep people." Hudson asked "Oh. What do you drive? Cherokee?" Seth leaned in the chair answering "Oh no. I have a lifted black wrangler. Love it." Hudson sighed and drank some of his drink and asked "So what do you for a living Seth?" Seth gladly answered "Oh I am the one of the managers at one of the largest banks in California." Margo spoke up "Well

He worked up to that? Seth here use to tend bars while in school. And played the guitar for tips." Seth smiled patted Margo's hand "Yup. That's how we met."

Hudson glared a bit. Margo and Seth gazed at each other and began talking all about music and how Seth tried teaching Margo music and chords and something about a D chord and A chord. Things Hudson knew nothing about. Hudson sighed. He could see that look. Margo still loved him. Hudson wipes his face and slapped the napkin down "I need to go for a walk." He stood up and left the room. Margo frowned and followed Hudson to the door.

She grabbed his hand and asked "Hey? If you don't want him here I'll tell him to leave? You okay?" Hudson stared at Margo and answered "It's not that exactly. I'm just.. I'm stressed out alright?.. I just wanna go for a walk. You have fun catching up with your guitar playing banker Jeep guy." Hudson grabbed his keys and left. Margo sighed. She didn't mean to make Hudson upset?...

A few hours later Hudson returned home. Seth was gone. Margo was asleep on the couch. He sighed and nudged her awake. "Hey.. Margo?.." she sat up, opening her eyes. "Hey.. I'm sorry that you felt uncomfortable with Seth here.. I didn't think or mean anything by it?" Hud sat down with her and wrapped his arm around her as he replied softly "It's alright. It wasn't that. I trust you baby.. just.. I got fired today." Margo sat up and her eyes widened asking "What? Why? What happened?" Hudson ribbed her knee explaining "The car was leaked out. Ross believes I did it. So I was fired. It's no big deal. I'm gonna finish another car and prove him wrong and race that one." Margo frowned. She didn't understand the racing world. She was feeling so out of place in it. "What's wrong?" Hudson asked seeing her expression.

Margo faked a smile "I just.. Chatting with Seth mad eme realize how different we are. And how I just don't fit in your racing world?.. I'm so lost and alone and out of place. I don't expect you to understand..". Hudson sighed. He got a bit of taste of hat during dinner. He didn't fit in with Seth and Margo's past. For good reason to. He kissed Margo's head and replied "It's alright. I think that's what makes us so good for each other.." he kinda joked. Margo faked a smile and nodded she didn't feel that way. They got married to soon. Almost got pregnant so fast. They hadn't been together long and seeing Seth made those long time feelings come back.

Margo leaned into Hudson's chest. Thinking about this knot in her stomach. The feeling of being out of place with your own Husband. Ofcorse she loved Seth still. They didn't exactly brake up on bad terms. She just had an alcohol problem that Seth couldn't handle. "Come on. Let's go to bed baby.." Hudson whispered in her ear. Margo nodded agreeing. "How long were you and Seth together and how long before we dated?" Hud did ask out of the blue. Margo thought a moment. "Um?.. hmmm we were together for?.. five? Six years? Dated a year or so before that?.. been split about almost two years and then we met." Hudson wanted to know to understand the history between Margo and Seth. And wow. His eyes widened. "So like? Eight years?..". He asked. He and Jessica were only together for about five. Margo nodded. "Come on honey bee. Let's go to bed." She patted his knee and stood up. Headed to the bedroom. Hudson sighed. Hesitating. He knew that look.

Because he once had that look for Jessica.

Morning came. Hudson layed in bed. He didn't have a place to go to right now. So he just layed there. Margo rolled over and rubbed Hudson's chest. It was nice having him home and not busy. "Morning." She said softly to her love. Hudson smiled and gazed at her eyes. He rolled into his side and asked "How'd you sleep?" Margo shrugged and kissed Hudson. It was such a good kiss. "Should we?.. give another try?" Margo asked. Hudson chuckled a abit and answered "I don't know.. I'm kinda stressed out about yesterday..". Margo sighed and layed back down. "Hey.. love you." Hudson said. Margo smiled and pulled the blanket over her head. Hud got up and stretched.

Margo sat up and asked "With no work?.. we could spend the day out together?" Hudson smiled and leaned and kissed Margo sweetly answering "Actually I need to meet with Dusty. Explain what's really been going on. And I need to ge this car done by the cup race." Margo nodded and asked "Is this gonna be as dangerous as it looks?.."

Hudson didn't know how to answer "Babe I promise I'll be safe." He kisses her again. "I'm gonna get dressed." He then grabbed some clothes and changed. Margo went on downstairs. Make some coffee. She didn't understand this life. And she really felt out of place more than ever after seeing Seth...

So Hud, Jackson, Cruz, Lightning, Chug, Dottie and Dusty all met up at Lightning's in his garage to make a plan. Or at least discuss it. Hudson first decided to explain to Dusty what had really been going on. Between the school. Racing changing. Robo cars. And Ross wanting a weaponized race car like the rest. And at first Dusty was skeptical. But he decided to explain to Hudson the real problem.

"Look the biggest thing you gotta change Hudson is you. All of you." Hudson raised a brow not understanding. Dusty sighed and continued "The fans want new. Not exactly a new car?.. but a new racer. An?.. underdog, if you will?" Jackson asked "An underdog?" Dusty nodded explaining "The public doesnt want to see robo cars as much as you think. and they don't want to see old news.. or common names." Hudson still seemed not to be getting it. Dusty sighed. Dottie stepped up explaining "What Dusty is trying to say is that if you wanna save racing? Rather change it?.. you have to step down?..". Lightning, Cruz and Jackson all stared at Hudson. Waiting for his disappointing comment.

"But I'm a racer?" Hudson said. Dusty frowned and explained "I'm sorry." "Why? Why do I have to step down? I'm still good at racing and I am.. we..are designing the car?" Everyone looked at Dusty for answers. "I don't understand why wouldn't the public want to see me race?" Hudson asked. Dusty sighed and explained sadly "It's not that they don't want to see you race kid? It's that your dad made your name?.. You have the same last name, same racing style.. your predictable. Same with Jackson's daughter. All the racers children are predictable... and the fans don't like it." Hudson frowned.

Lightning felt awful for that. But Dusty had a point. Hudson McQueen raced like Lightning McQueen. Jessica Storm raced a lot like her mother and Jackson Storm. They were basically the same drivers. "So.. How are we suppose to continue?.." Hudson asked. Dottie spoke

Up answering "We find someone who's name is not known." "Has a passion for racing!" Chug added. "We find us someone who gives fans hope and something to watch." Dusty said with a small smile. Cruz asked "Like who?" Everyone thought for a moment. "Can't have a racing name. Or if they do it's gotta be someone who isn't known well or hasn't raced in ages!" Dottie explained. Chug nodded and said with a stomp of his foot "Someone with style and personality!" "Someone young and attractive." Jackson added. Cruz glared at him. "You know it's true." He snarled at his wife. Cruz smiled a bit. He was right. Lightning asked "Where are we going to find a racer like this?" Hudson had an idea. "The underground races.." Hudson said. Everyone stared at him.

"There are some racers there that I bet would be perfect." Jackson spoke up "That place doesn't exist? And rumors are it's a bunch of illegal racing and criminals out there even if it did?" Lightning glar d at his son. Wondering how he thought of that idea. Hudson knew it to. He sighed. "I mean it guys?.. the underground races have well?.. racers like no ones seen." Hudson explained. Lightning asked glaring still "And how would you know?..". Hudson smiled gamely and answered nervously "Be.. because I've.. been there?..". Lightning became furious. "Outside. Now." Lightning ordered. Hudson felt like a kid in trouble as he stood there. Lighting growled and grabbed his son's arm and pulled him outside the garage. Everyone else stood inside awkwardly able to hear everything..

"You went to some illegal racing?! What is wrong with you!? Do you have any idea how bad that could have been?! Did you race there or help do something with some messed up stolen parts!? You better not be stealing cars again! And this better not be a Jessica thing!" Cruz sighed and they all stood there. Waiting for Lightning to stop yelling. "Is this what you lied to me about!? To Margo about!? Have you been racing with a bunch of criminals!? Margo doesn't deserve this!? And we raised you better than this!? And what if you got hurt out there!? Or crashed! I would have never known! You could be dead!? Fall off the face of the earth and I never see you again and I can't lose you! I won't lose my son because he wants to run around like a child! I already lost your mother and I will NOT lose my son to!" It got quiet.

Hudson sighed and brushed his arm and replied softly "I'm sorry..". Lightning frowned and grabbed his son and hugged him. Which really confused Hudson. "Don't you ever lie to me again...". Lightning was really afraid to lose him. Hudson didn't mean to scare his dad or hurt him like this?..

Jackson spoke up after it stayed quiet a few minutes. "So?.. did they leave?" Then Lightning and Hudson walked in. Hudson faked an awkward cough and spoke up "Anyways... um.. I think the underground races will be where we find our racer.." "but how?" Cruz asked. "Well.. I know somewhat a way to get there. But.. pretty sure we can't all go?..". Jackson spoke up "How do you know about these races? And do I wanna know?" He asked. Dusty spoke up "No wait.. I think it's a great idea actually. I think that's where you'll find your racer." Everyone stared. Lightning didn't like this as he let out a sigh.

 **Which is true. Hudson is gonna have to pick one person to go with him and pick out one lucky racer to train up! So who does Hudson take along with him.**

 **Lightning McQueen (his father. Who could bring a good eye for a racer)**

 **Or...**

 **Jackson Storm (ex father in law. Who is a bad guy tough guy kinda person. Jackson won't let Hudson get pushed around and can be more protective and also short tempered though)**


	64. An old race car

Hudson went home after deciding and talking who would go with him. Hudson noticed Margo looking at some magazines in the kitchen sipping something from a mug. He walked over and kissed her cheek greeting "Hey. Sorry I'm back late. Just was working on plans for the car." Margo nodded asking "How is it coming along?" Hudson sighed answering "Good. Actually Jackson and my dad and I are going to find a different driver. So.. you don't have to worry about me racing out there." Margo kinda smiled and faced her husband "That's good. I'm happy for that! Hey I was thinking about seeing if I could go back to teaching again?.." she played with her hands funny.

Hudson stared a moment and replied "That's great Margo." Margo smiled a bit. Hudson then explained "Anyways.. um.. so I'm gonna have to be gone two days or so?.. for that trip." Margo sighed and asked "Days? Really?..". Hudson lifted her chin up and gazed into her eyes "Hey.. it won't be long? Just a few days so we can find a driver. Then I'm back here and all yours? Okay?" Margo stared. She didn't truly believe him. But nodded. She knew once he was back he would continue to work on the me car and add a racer to train. Hudson hugged her close. Margo thinking about a lot of things right now..

Hudson went up and packed up a backpack. Gathering some things for a possible two to four day trip. Margo walked up and watched him. "So where exactly are you guys going?" Hudson zipped up the bag answering "Nevada. We all agreed that would be the best place to find a racer." Margo nodded and asked "So?. You think this new plan will work?" Hudson sighed. Thinking a moment. "It has to." He said. "We will be headed out in the morning by the way." Hud added. Margo nodded with a bit of a frown but she supported most everything Hudson did. "What will you be doing while I'm away?" He asked smiling. Margo rolled her eyes joking saying "Bored out of my mind mostly. No I'll.. probably hang out around the house. Maybe get some gardening going. Go for that teaching job maybe. I'll miss you." She said. Leaning on the bedroom door frame. Hudson smiled and replied "I'll miss you too." He then went to shower. Margo sighed frowning. Thinking about a lot right now as she leaned against the door...

Hudson, Jackson, and Lightning all headed out together that morning. **(It was a tie so I just went with it!)**

They drove a while. Headed to that dealership in Vegas. Jackson spoke up asking "So?.. you've been to these races before?" To Hudson. Hudson was driving and his dad sat next to him. Jackson in the back. "Yeah.. oh and I'm pretty sure it'd be best if we covered our faces and not go by our names. I mean?. You throw you two in these races and it gets out that we're looking for a racer?.. could get kinda crazy..". Lightning nodded. He was still a bit upset with Hudson for lying about this before. Jackson snarled "Oh I'm not playing dress up. Let her recognize me? See how they race under pressure then." Hudson shook his head explaining "No.. we need to see real talent. Naturally. Not pushed. And besides. They'd probe not guess who we were if you didn't disguise yourself some how?" Jackson rolled his eyes. He would do it. But not without complaining.

They pulled up and Hudson gave scarves and hats to put over their faces. And jackets. "Really?" Jackson asked. Hudson glared as an answer then explained "I'm gonna go on in and get our ride and I think I'll go alone.. be right back. Just wait here." He got out. Jackson sighed and crawled up into the driver seat. Shoving arm a bit all over Lightning. "There. That's better." Jackson said with a sigh as he sat in the seat. Lightning glared at him briefly. Jackson stared and asked "What? Right. Your kid lied." Lightning shook his head and stared out the window. "Look McQueen I think you're?.. thinking about this too much? Let it go." Jackson leaned the seat sompeltly back. Laying in the seat. Lightning glanced over and snarled "Right. Only you would know how to do that easily." Jackson sat back up and brows lowered asking "What's that suppose to mean?" Lightning answered, crossing his arms "Jessica." Jackson rolled his eyes and fixed the seat back up with him now and snarled "Hey! I know I messed up with her okay? Don't gotta remind me!?" Lightning didn't say anything back.

Jackson snarled quietly "At least I let my kid make mistakes.." Lightning glared "What!?" Then Hudson tapped on the window. "You guys done? We gotta wait in the ride. Go ahead and put those scarves on and stuff." Jackson sighed. Annoyed. So they waited. Jackson and Lightning's identities hidden. Hudson wasn't wearing anything. Jackson stared and asked "Hey Wait!? Why don't you got a stupid get up?" Hudson answered "I have to make sure S recognizes me first. She could help us maybe. She knows the place." "Whose S?" Lightning asked. Jackson followed asking "Is she cute?" Lightning glared at Jackson. Who shrugged harmlessly. A black four door car pulled up. They all got in. Hudson stared at the driver. Dressed the same as S before. "S?.." he asked cautiously. The brown eyes.. "Who are these two?" She asked. Hudson smiled. It was S.

"Guys this is S. She helped me around a bit last time." S glared. Her face covered with the scarves wrapped. "You arent exactly much use to me. Why do you want to come back anyway? The designs are gone stupid!?" She snarled and scolded. Hudson explained "The three of us need to find someone that's there." S shook her head and scolded "I don't think I can trust you? You wouldn't even help me get my race car back!?" Lightning and Jackson glanced at each other. Hud sighed and explained "I'm sorry S?.. but I can't go back to that stuff. Even if it was yours. It's not like I trust you exactly either?" S got close up into Hudson's face and asked softly "Than why did you come back and ask for me?..". Hudson smiled nervously and answered "Cause you seem like you would help?.." he faked a bit of a laugh. S glanced at the two men in the back. "Who are you two?" Jackson's eyes widened as he answered "Uh..I.." "Ralph. He's Ralph and I'm Chester." Lightning interrupted. Jackson glared at Lightning and snarled "Really?.. really?" Lightning shrugged.

S nodded and sighed. Staring at Hudson. "You owe me. And you know you can't tell anyone where this place is?.." Hudson nodded. Chester and Ralph agreed. "But I'm gonna call you Stoop. Sense you keep acting stupid." She said to Hudson. Hudson didn't fight it. Letting it be.

They arrived at the racing town. Pulling into S's garage. She shut the doors and locked them. They all got out. Jackson was a little disgusted by the garage. It was old and dirty. "Hey you must fit in well here McQ.. uh.. Chester?" Lightning glared at him. S walked over to The three guys and spoke up asking "Alright. Why are you guys really here Stoop?" Hudson sighed and answered "We really are looking for someone. A racer. I need one to help me.. us race. Real world race." S's eyes widened. "Are you crazy?! No wait I know.. your stupid!? Listen I told you last time? A car won't do anything?" Hudson nodded and replied "I know. That's why we want a racer instead." S stared. "Do you race?" Jackson asked. S stared and sighed answering softly "No.. I can't race." Lightning stepped up asking "But? You said you had a race car?" S nodded and snarled "Had. Had a race car and even when I did have it? I couldn't race it? It just meant a lot to me and my family. That's all.." they could tell it really did mean something to her. For whatever reasons.

S continued "There's a race tomorrow night. You guys can stay here for tonight if you want. I have a cot and a couch. And a sleeping bag I'm sure. But I will lock you in the garage. I can't trust you guys..". Lightning spoke up "Hudson.. I don't like the sound of this?..". Hudson nodded but asked "What do you want in return?" To S. S sighed and answered "You won't get my car back will you?..". Hudson frowned. He really didn't want to steal again. Especially with his dad here. S nodded and answered "I'll think of something by morning. I'll go get some drinks and food for you guys..If you want I can show y'all around I guess?" She offered. Hudson smiled and nodded. S handed him his disguise from last time and he put it on.

S showed them around a bit. Hudson and S wakes in front of Lightning and Jackson. Hudson asked a little more about S. "So?.. Is S short for anything?" S stared at Hud and answered. "We don't know each other Stoop. It's better to keep it that way." Hudson sighed and asked "Okay we'll tell me this? Why the kings race car? What so special about that one for you to rebuild it?" S thought a moment. Jackson spoke up "Yeah why not build Jackson Storms race car?" She raised his eye brows up and downonce at Lightning who only glared and rolled his eyes. S giggled and answered "Well as sleek as the Jackson Storm design was. It was so?..it was great for it's time. But the Kings race car has kept its classic and stylish appeal." Jackson glared and rolled his eyes.

Hudson continued to ask things, "So what made you come out here? And do you live here?" S answered back "Well I do love out here actually and my older brother use to bring me out here." "So you have a brother?" Hudson asked. "Had.." she corrected. Hudson felt bad for that and continued. "Did you ever do anything before this?" S stared answering "Well that may let you know who I am?" Grudge and two of his guys came out. S his behind Hudson. Grudge didn't notice. He bumped Jackson's shoulder. Jackson's snarled "Watch it punk!" Grudge grabbed Jackson's shirt and pulled him close and snarled back into Jackson's face "Wanna say that again?" S stay hidden by Hudson's body. Jackson growled "You better get that hand off me if you wanna keep that pretty face like it is." Lightning's eyes widened and he grabbed Jackson's shoulder and spoke up "I'm so sorry.. Ralph here has a tendency to over react..." grudge let go of him and Lightning pulled Jackson closer. Grudge smiled replying "No worries. I have a tendency to do that to. Watch yourself Ralph." He glared in such a threatening way. Jackson glared back. Staring at each other's eyes. Grudge and hisbgiys walked on. S sighed. Hudson turned around and asked "Obvuoialy there's more than he just has your car? Or you wouldn't have hid like that." S stared up into Hudson's blue eyes and answered "Its nothing else..". Hudson knee she lied. But he wouldn't poke around.

Jackson dusted himself off and snarled "Alright I already hate this place. Is he a racer?" He asked. S nodded "Thats Grudge. He stole me race car and he's a top competitor." Jackson's glanced back at him "hmm." He snuffled. Lightning spoke up "He's a little to much for what we need." Hudson asked "Do you know any good racers besides that guy?" S thought for a moment answering "There's always Joy?" Hudson asked "Is she friendly like her name than?" S giggled answering "Yeah. She's pretty cool. She skmown as the mechanic mostly. If you need a part. She's got it." Made Hud feel better about this knowing not everyone was like grudge. S stopped then all sand stood in front of them and explained "Look? You guys realize that like?.. 80 percent of the racers here are criminals one way or another? That's why they race here? No one would hire them. And half of them are wanted and can't race?" Hudson sighed and replied "I understand how that is. I've been there. You know that."

S glared at Hudson and scolded "Stealing cars?.. that's nothing to some of these guys? Don't think that somehow because you've been one of us on some level that you can convince one of these guys to come meet you in the real world?" Hudson snickered "I know. That's what these two are for anyway." S raised a brow and stared at Ralph and Chester. "The grouch and the sweet talker?" She snarled asking with her arms crossed. "I can see the wrinkles. How old are these guys?" Hudson stared at them. Jackson snarled "I can still hear you?" S sighed. Hudson explained "Trust me. I have a plan. I just need a racer." S stared at him. Shaking her head. "Well I can introduce you to Joy. Grab some food and supplies anyway while we are out." S walked on. Hudson, Jackson and Lightning followed.

"You know your a mechanic? We could always use someone like you on this?" S asked "What? Like real world?" Hudson nodded. Lightning grabbed Hudson's shoulder and spoke up "Hey... we shouldn't be offering up.. jobs to people down here?.. get a racer and get out." Hudson sighed. He glanced at S who raised a brow. So they kept walking. "Here we are. Joy." They all stared at the garage. S knocked on the door. Hudson spoke up quick letting S know "Don't tell anyone.. that we want a racer.. please?..". S snickered "Don't worry I won't. If people knew that they'd probably forced you're idetnies and kick you guys out and make sure you never came back." Hudson swallowed hard at that idea. Glancing back at his dad and Jackson. The door cracked open. "Yes?.." a woman's voice. S spoke up "Hey Joy. It's me. I brought some friends.. no worries. They are okay.." s glared at them and quietly snarled "Better Be."

Joy opened the door and let them inside. Shutting the door behind them. Joy had on a black leather jacket. Black baggy shirt and black jogger pants on. With white sneakers and a dirty pink and white scarf around her face and hair. "So what you need S?" Joy asked. S answered "Just showing my.. friends around. This is Stoop, Ralph and Chester." Joy nodded and said "Okay.. I'm Joy. If you need parts I can figure out trades with you usually." Hudson spoke up "That's great. If we need something we will be sure to ask." Joy stared intesly at Hudson. Making Hudson feel nervous. Joy glanced over at Ralph and Chester then asked her friend "Is this the guy I recommended that could help you?" S sighed answering "Yeah. But.. he wasn't much help." Joy nodded and replied "Hmm. I expected more.." she glanced Hudson up and down then walked back. "Are you racing? Any of you?" Hudson answered "No. no actually just.. watching." Joy stared confused a bit at S who shrugged. "Alright then?.. you met me and I've met you. Now leave. Please." She turned away. S asked grabbing her friends shoulder "You Okay?..". Joys eyes teared some and she covered them "Just go." S and the guys stared at each other. Then left. Leaving Joy as she asked.

"What was her problem?" Jackson asked. S answered honestly "I don't know? Joy rarely shows.. any emotion?..". She glanced at Hudson who didn't know what to say or think. And S went on to show them the rest of town and grab supplies. Joy stared out the window. Watching the four people leave.. she shut the window. Pressing her back against the wall. Feeling horribly upset..

So they stayed in S's garage over night. Jackson on the cot. Lightning on the couch. Hudson near Lightning on the floor. Taking off the silly disguises for the night. And like she said. S Locke's then up in the garage from outside. She slept inside the small built shack of home. Jackson was messing on his phone. Texting Cruz. Lightning handed Hudson his phone "Call Margo. Let her know you're alright." He then rolled over to sleep. Hudson took the phone. Staring at it. He called her. Staying quiet.

 _Hello?_

"Hey baby.. I was letting you know we made it alright. At the um.." he looked around "Hotel now.." Jackson glanced over at the kid.

 _I'm glad. What's it like?_

"Oh you know?.. it's.. five star for sure. Beautiful breakfast buffet to." He joked with a chuckle.

 _That's great Hudson. I love you._

"Love you to Margo." He smiled a bit. "What did you do all day?" Making conversation.

 _Well.. I went to the store. Got some gardening seeds. Think I'll plant some flowers around the house tomorrow maybe? Had breakfast at the cafe. It was totally boring without you by the way. And.. I did go out to dinner with Seth?.. I hope that was alright?.."_

Hudson sighed and rubbed his eyes a bit answering "Uh Yeah?.. yeah that's fine?..Long as he.. Doesn't um.. overstep it.."

 _Nothing will happen. I wouldn't do that Hudson._

"I trust you.. it's him though.."

Jackson glanced over again and sat his phone down.

 _That's good. Good night Hudson._

"Night."

Hudson set the phone down. Jackson asked "Everything?.. okay?..". Hudson stared answering "Yeah just Uh.. Margo's ex husband had been visiting her. They had dinner tonight. That's all." Jackson asked "And you said it's fine? That's a mistake?..". Hudson glared snarling "I trust my wife. She wouldn't do anything?"

"Right. That's what all of them say. You need to put your foot down and make it clear of what's yours. Before it's too late." Jackson then Laid down. Leaving Hudson to think about that. Rather over think about it...

Morning came. Hudson got ready in some fresh clothes and the things S gave him. Jackson sat up and stretched. He went over and shook Lightning up "Come on. Time to get up." Lightning groaned a bit but got up. They put on the disguises. Jackson protested ofcorse. But did anyway. S walked in. "Morning. Got breakfast." She threw some packages at them all. Jackson stared at it. He probably hadn't ate anything so?.. "It's in a bag?" He questioned. Lightning spoke up "Its food. Be thankful." Jackson glared. S spoke up to Hudson "Come on. Wanna show you something." Hudson's eyes widened. He glanced at Jackson. Jackson shook his head. Hudson knee what he meant. Jackson thought it was a bad idea but Hudson nodded answering "Sure. You guys don't get into any trouble?" Jackson rolled his eyes "Please. It's you I'm worried about." And Hudson and S left for a walk kinda.

They walked through the town. S asked "Why will getting a racer help your plan? You're a racer? Right?" Hudson sighed answering "Becuase I race like my dad and I'm predictable I guess. Which.. I guess is true?.." he shrugged. S nodded and asked "What's your life back home like anyway? Being the great?.. son.. you are?..". Hudikangot What she meant. "You mean becuase my dad?" S nodded as they walked. Hudson answered "Its.. complicated actually. Not as great as you'd think." S stared and asked "You can't tell anyone about this.. Okay?" Hudson nodded. They came to a tall fence. Locked up. "How are we getting in?" Hudson asked. S pointed to an old lemon of a car. "Help me move it." She said.

Hudson and S push the old car out of the way. A hole in the ground. Hudson sighed as he watched S go under the fence. Hudson looked around and followed her. A little nervous sense he didn't know her all that well. When he pulled himself up his eyes widened. It was a junk yard of cars. Race cars. "What?.. are these cars for?" He asked. Staring at the large piles of parked and rushed cars.

"Thought there's one you might wanna see." S said as she walked. Hudson followed. "Once a race car has been work completely or wrecked or stripped. They wind up here usually. Left to rust away. Decaying in this grave yard of cars." Hudson stared. This place was kinda gross and kinda sad. "So.. why am I here?" He asked.

S stopped and faced Hudson answering "When you left I came across an old race car here when I was scrapping around for parts..". Hudson stared. S walked and he followed. They came to a few stock cars piled up next to each other. "Here." She stopped. Pointing to a car. Hudson stared at it. He sighed. Jessica's race car.. she had been here.. or at least the race car had.

"She was your wife? Right?" S asked. Hudson felt pain and anger as he answered. "Was. She was a horrible person." S stared, listening to Hudson as he continued "She would do anything and I mean just about anything to get what she wanted." Hebstared at the car and asked "How did it get here?" S sighed answering "Grudge..". Hudson thought about it. He could find out if Jessica was dead or alive. Find out if she was alive.. if she decides to her pregnant again anayway. But part of him didn't care.. so..

 **Does Hudson Confront Grudge about Jessica's car and see if he knew Jessica and maybe what happened to her, (but Grudge isn't that nice a guy. Could lead to a racing challenge with a threat, one on one racing. But Lightning won't let Hudson get hurt. So he may do something about it)**

 **Or...**

 **Hudson leaves it be. He hates Jessica and could care less. (He will also lie and keep the car a secret from Jackson. He doesn't want Jackson making this trip about finding Jessica possibly)**


	65. Unfortunate

Hudson sighed and asked "Can you keep this between us?" S stared but nodded. Agreeing.

So they went back. S has some things to do while Lightning, Jackson and Hudson agreed on what kind of driver they needed and the plan on how to explain this to that driver. They stayed there at S's for a while. Until it got dark. Hey wore their disguises and S guided them to the place the race would start. And finish.

With it being dark. The race cars had to use headlights. It was more like a rally. People screaming, cheering, drinking, bumping into each other, party girls. "Wow.." Jackson said staring and looking around "These races are?.. different?..". S nodded and replied "Yes. And you don't want anyone to recognize you. So stay low. You guys can head up there at the top to watch most of the race. I got something to do down here." S began to walk away but Hudson grabbed her arm and asked "You're not going to worry about that race car are you?" S stared and yanked her arm away and scolded "Don't worry about me? You don't know me?.." and she walked off. Hudson sighed. A bit worried about her. "Hey.. lets go." Lightning said. The three of them got to the top. Their were old TVs up on the bleachers wall. A helicopter would show the race form another angle. "Wow. We got a good hand full to choose." Jackson said. Pointing out the starting line. 24 racers. Grudge starting up front.

"These arent professional race cars?" Lightning added in question. Jackson snickered "You think?" Staring down they saw old mustangs, a few stock cars, trucks, funny cars. All built up to the drivers desire. "Hey look at that?.. is that a?.." Jackson paused. Staring down and squinting his eyes. Hudson stared "A 1970 stratus Zero..". Jackson andLightning stared at Hudson. Kinda suprised he knew what it was. The racers lined up. Thenhhree stood at the top. Behind a rev screen. Watching this race. Fans stomped and clapped some weird beat. The cars started. Sending loud vibrations throughout the ground. Some

Cars had a normal engine. Some had rockets lift out of the back ends, some lit up with a fire with each rev. Some cars had weapons. Some didn't. This was going to be an interesting race. Suddenly the stands got very quiet... Hudson looked around. All you could hear was the engines of the cars? In the speaker. A man spoke up.

"May the thrill of speed over come the fear of death. God be with you all." The crowd cheered and trumpets and drums played. "Where are we?.." Jackson asked. Kinda feeling nervous about this now. They watched as the racers revved up and prepared and with a red lift turning green ahead. They shot off like speeding bullets!

Right at the start one car blew at engine. Another one was shot at and caught fire by another racer. These guys raced dirty. Some of them anyway. Car sbumping onto each other. Wrecking one into the wall. Another wreck on down in a turn. A figure eight would was coming up. "This should get interesting." Jackson joked. They watched as one of the cars. An old mustang. Who started in 21st was already in 13th. "What about that one? He's racing clean." The same mustang was rammed in the rear by another driver. They watched to see how the driver would take it. And he gunned it and swerved. Letting the car pass. Some cars began leaking fluids on the track. Up ahead was a hearse. "Look at that. What kinda person races a hearse?" Hudson chuckled. Watching it get passed on a tight turn. The mustang drifted a bit side ways to much. Sliding and hitting a bunch of tires all over the track. One tire knocked into the windshield of a car. The driver freaked out and spins around and made the car barrel roll!

"That's gonna hurt.." Jackson snarled. Lightning sighed. Starting to wonder if this was the best place to find a racer or not.. the zero was getting close to the front. "Wow. That things fast!" Hudson said. They watched as the car passed a few others. Making its way in the top five. And they weren't racing dirty yet either! Grudge ofcorse was. His car leaked oil onto the track behind him right at the beginning of the figure eight! Everyone's eyes widened and the crowd gasped as they watched cars slide into it. Wrecking into each other. One car was literally ripped in half! The stratus Zero made it around clean.

A few other cars hit and crashed. One lit fire. Causing the entire entrance to the figure eight to catch fire. A few racers hit the brakes. The mustang came. Full speed. "That idiot is going right into it!?" Jackson yelled! They watched as the old mustang went through the fire. Lighting the hood on fire. "He's dead." Jackson snarled. "Will you shut up!?" Lightning scolded his friend.

Two other racers went through the fire behind him. The cars continued to gun it! They came to another tight turn. The stratus zero drifted around. Catching up to Grudge who was in first! The mustang didn't slow at all. "What's this guy doing!? He's gonna crash?" Hudson asked aloud. Watching the mustang drift complete onto one wheel side! Barely making the turn and keeping on!

It was obvious they had two racers that looked good. A straight way to the finish! The remaining cars pushed hard for it. It was close between grudge and his ride and the stratus zero! "Gonna be close.." lightning muttered. They watched as they neared the finish line and!

Grudge took first.

The old stratus zero second.

A few other cars passed the line. Then the mustang came up. Not slowing down. "He does realize there's a cliff on the other side of the finish line?.. right?.." Jackson asked. They watched as the mustang came closer! Not slowing down at all!? "He's gonna go off the cliff!!" Hudson yelled. They watched as he race car passed the finish line honking at the wonders ahead. Everyone moved out of the way. The door flung open and the driver jumped out rolling violently in the dirt. The mustang continued to go all the way and jumping out into the cliff! Eyes wide the crowd cheered for it. The man stood up shaking a bit and dusted himself off. "That one has got guts." Jackson said with a smile. "Yeah but he's reckless.." Lightning scolded.

They slowly made their way down to the racers. "Let's just meet these two racers. "You know reckless can be trained? I mean how many guys do you know that would jump out of a speeding car?" Jackson pointed out as they walked down. Lightning sighed explaining "Why didn't he use his brake? Look _Ralph,_ I know your thing is aggressive and yeah reckless driving. But those kinda people are hard to control?" Jackson snarled "Control? Okay first off champ, who says we need to control the guy? And my driving was better than most?" Lightning rolled his eyes saying "Please. You nearly killed numerous racers and caused plenty of accidents." Hudson sighed listening to them argue. "At least I won every race between us? You're driving put you in a hospital for months?" Lightning stopped. Jackson and Hudson stopped and stared at him.

Lightning became angry and a little hurt by that one. Jackson sighed. He knew he went too far and spoke up "Sorry. I didn't mean that like it came out..". Lightning glared and pushed Jackson out of the way and continued to walk on. Hudson shook his head and followed. Jackson behind them. But it was so crowded down with the racers. They couldn't get to them or find them. "We can get a list of who won tomorrow.. find them in the morning." Hudson suggested. Jackson and Lightning agreed and they all began to walk back to S's garage. Hudson stopped as he saw grudges garage open. The Kings race car copy in side. He stared a moment then called out to his dad "Hey go on ahead.. I'll be there in a moment.." he saw S sneak inside. He glared a bit and snuck around the building once Jackson and his dad went on.

He walked by the door. He saw S. Crouching down by another car inside. Watching Grudge and his guys out some stuff up from the race. Hudson snuck in and kinda crawled up behind her and whispered "Hey." S jumped a bit and a can fell behind her but Hudson caught it. "I'm sorry.. did I scare you?" He whispered s glared and slapped his chest quietly. Hudson sat down beside her. Watching Grudge and his guys grab some stuff and leave. Shutting the garage up. S stood up and scolded "Why did you follow me?!" Hudson stood up and stared at the Kings remake. "Wow.. I've never been this close to the Kings car?..". S stared and watched as Hudson walked over and brushed the tail. "Wow..". He walked by to the driver window. Impressed by he car. S swallowed hard. "It's so real?.. I mean it's exactly like the original.." Hud said with a smile and a bit of disbelief.

S didn't say anything for a moment and just watched him. Hudson peeked inside the car. Bending over and looking inside. He noticed some markings on under the wheel. He stared a bit. S spoke up "We should.. you should um?.. go now?.. I need to get what I need and leave." Hudson rubbed the scratches on it. Markings.. read

 _Strip Linda._

Hudson's brows lowered and stood up and glared at S. S stared and swallowed hard. Playing with her hands. Hudson got a little upset and pointed out, "That's not a copy.. is it?" S stared and sighed shaking her head. "You wanted me to steal the actual Kings race car!? Are you insane!? How did you get ahold of it!? Who the heck are you!?" S rolled her eyes and crossed her arms and snarled "That's none of your business! Now get out of here and let me get my car!" Hudson yelled back "No! It's not yours obviously!? And I don't know how Grudge got it but he can't have it any longer either!" They heard the door scuffle. They both dodged down. "Shut up! Or we ar snitch dead!" S whispered loudly. They crawled around to the front of the race car. Hiding behind it. Grudge walked in and over to the back of the car.

"Why did you take the Kings race car?.." Hudson whispered. S snarled quietly "Not now!?..". They sat there waiting for the man to leave. "Why did you take it?!" He repeated. S snarled "I never stole it. It was mine I told you!?" They glanced over at Grudge. He was grabbing a beer out of some cooler. "Why won't he leave?.." Hud asked. S sighed and they sat there. "Why did you have the Kings race car?.." he asked again staring into her brown eyes. They heard the door open and Grudge leave. Hudson and S stood up. They stood there a moment then S took off. Hudson ran after her for a moment. Slamming the garage door shut behind him. But she was lost intonthe crowd and dark of night. Hudson breathed heavy a moment. Thinking of what to do. And then he went back to her garage where they were staying to tell Jackson and Lightning what he found tonight.

He rushed inside. "Guys! The Kings race car is here!" He slammed the door shut. Both Lightning and Jackson stared a bit. "What are you talking about?" Lightning asked his son. Hudson explained how he followed S into a garage and saw the car she said she built as a copy but how it was the car. The originally race car.

"That doesn't make sense? How would the Kings race car get down here?" Jackson asked. Lightning suggested to his son, "Maybe you thought you saw it?..". Hudson growled "No!? It's that car? I swear!" Hudson was serious. Jackson and Lightning stared at each other. Jackson began to chuckle which turned into a good laugh "Oh okay I get it!? You're losing your mind with your Margo and ex husband situation. Get a drink and some sleep. We gotta choose a racer in the morning." Hudson glared. "You believe me?" He asked his dad. Lightning thought for a moment. Hudson has been lying and keeping things.. "Well.. it sounds a little?.. far fetched?.." Lightning said with an awkward smile. Hudson sighed. He heard the home attached to the garage open. S.. she walked into the garage. Staring at the guys.

"I think you should all go." She said firmly. Jackson asked "Uh?.. did we do something wrong?." Snanswered firmly "I just can't risk losing anything else. And with.." she stared at Hudson. "Oh great job Kid.. you pissed off the one person helping us." Jackson snarled. Hudson yelled "She could tell you!? I'm not lying?! The Kings race car is here and she wanted my to steal it!" S yelled back "You're really confused Stupid!" Pretending she didn't know what he was talking about. Hudson began yelling at S and she yelled back. Making a loud argument. Jackson glanced at Lightning who then stood up and yelled "Alright!" Getting their attention and getting them to be quiet. "We will go.. come on guys let's pack it up.." Lightning said softly. Hudson snarled "No?! I want answered!" S snarled back "Well good luck getting them." She began to leave but Hudson grabbed her arm. "Let me go!" She ordered. Jackson stood up and spoke up "Alright Hudson that's enough." S tried to pull gently. Hudson held her arm tight as lightning yelled "Just let her go! We are leaving!" Hudson began to yell and argue with his dad and yanked S toward him when he felt it loosen and he tripped a bit. Everyone's eyes widened as Hudson lifted up a prostetic mechanical arm up.

"Well that was?..unfortunate.." Jackson said staring at the arm. S ran into the house. Hudson dropped the arm. Panicking a bit. Hudson grabbed the door but it wouldn't open. "She locked us in!?" He panicked. Lightning and Jackson began to worry now to.

It was late into the night. The guys went to sleep. Hudson felt someone shake him gently. He opened his eyes and began to panic S! S covered his mouth and whispered "I'm going to leave my home unlocked for the night and day. I won't be back. Get your racer and get out of here." She glanced over at Jackson and Lightning. Not wearing the disguises. She sighed. "Don't let anyone know you brought them along.. and don't come back". She then stabbed him in the leg with a needle. It burned! Hudson whined a bit. Not this again! She kept his mouth covered. "Can't have you follow me... I'm sorry." she watched Hudson go back to sleep. Passed out. S stood up and sighed. Seeing as he was dead asleep. She nodded. Knowing she wouldn't be followed. But then someone grabbed her from behind. Holding her by her neck! She choked up a bit and tried to get free. She put her arm back on when she snuck in!

She lifted her feet up kicked the persons knees. He fell back. Pulling her down with him! Lightning woke up and turned on the light. "Quick! Find something to tie her up! She drugged Hudson!" Jackson yelled. Lightning panicked but did as Jackson asked. Finding a metal chain in the garage. Jackson rolled over on top of the girl. Keeping her down. "Get off me!" She yelled. Jackson snarled "What did you give Hudson!?" Asking. Jackson grabbedher arms and pulled them back and lightning wrapped the chain around her. "I don't like this." Lightning said. Jackson snarled "Tell that to your son!" Lightning ran over to Hudson sense Jackson had the girl. Lightning shook him but he wouldn't wake up. Heart fine. Breathing fine. "I can't get him up but he seems fine? Asleep?" S explained "Its just a sedative. He will come out in a few hours.."

Jackson shoved her down on the couch. She sat there "Well.. I don't know about you?.. but I'm done playing dress up. She's seen us? Let's see who she really is.." Jackson said a little out of breath. Lightning stood next to him. Looking at the girl and replied "Maybe we should just leave?.." he suggested. Jackson stepped closer but S yelled as she was restrained "Wait! You're Jackson Storm! I know your daughter!" Jackson sighed and hesitated and snarled "A lot of people do.." he continued and reached for the scarf as S yelled "I can find her! And bring her back to you!" Jackson froze. His eyes teared. He couldn't trust her. Lightning stared and spoke up "Don't listen to her?.. she's trying to get in your head?..". Jackson stood there. Staring at S.. "She's lying?" Lightning snarled. S spoke up "I met her once.. she made a deal with one of the racers here.. I can find her. Her car is here in the junk yard even!?.". Jackson stared. His heart beat fast. Jessica. "She's alive?.." he asked. Lightning spoke up "Don't listen to her?.. she just drugged my son!? She said most the racers and people here are criminals remember!?" Jackson stared at Lightning listening. "She could be a murderer for all we know!? She obviously didn't have a problem knocking out Hudson!?" Jackson stared at S. He swallowed hard. Lightning snarled "I'll do it myself." And he rescued for her scarf but was stopped by Jackson's hand. Jackson grabbed Lightning's arm. Lightning was mad now. The two men stared at each other silently. "What are you doing?.. she could be leading you into a trap!?" Lightning yelled! Jackson felt tears in his eyes as he stared at Lightning.

"No.. don't fall for this.." Lightning said softly. He could tell Jackson's emotions were flying everywhere. Jessica. His little girl.. who he though could be dead!

 **Big choice here for Jackson!**

 **Trust S and defend her against Lightning and go with her to find Jessica. Jackson needs to see his daughter. He needs to bring her home!. (But that means betraying Lightning and Hudson. Leaving with some girl he barely knows to who knows where and for how long! Lightning is gonna be seriously mad at Jackson for it and what will Cruz say!?)**

 **Or...**

 **It hurts so bad! Jackson may cry a bit. But he has to let this go. And forget about Jessica. His heart will break as he lets Lightning reveal S's identity. (Feeling so close to finding Jessica though will really hurt as he lets this go. Jackson may fall into a bit of depression with hurting and wanting his daughter back. His little girl.)**


	66. Finding who they really can be

"She's alive?.." he asked. Lightning spoke up "Don't listen to her?.. she just drugged my son!? She said most the racers and people here are criminals remember!?" Jackson stared at Lightning listening. "She could be a murderer for all we know!? She obviously didn't have a problem knocking out Hudson!?" Jackson stared at S. He swallowed hard. Lightning snarled "I'll do it myself." And he rescued for her scarf but was stopped by Jackson's hand. Jackson grabbed Lightning's arm. Lightning was mad now. The two men stared at each other silently. "What are you doing?.. she could be leading you into a trap!?" Lightning yelled! Jackson felt tears in his eyes as he stared at Lightning.

"No.. don't fall for this.." Lightning said softly. He could tell Jackson's emotions were flying everywhere. Jessica. His little girl.. who he thought could be dead! "Jackson.. I know you're hurting.. But.. trusting a stranger to find your daughter isn't right?.. think this through.. What about Cruz?" Jackson looked like he was about to pour out tears as he asked "What if you lost your son?.. hmm?.. would this situation be different?.." Lightning frowned. He glanced back at Hudson asleep on the floor. He looked back at Jackson. Feeling like he was gonna let Jackson have this. But Jackson closed his eyes. And Lightning watched a few tears fall from his face.

Jackson let go of Lightning's arm and stepped back a few steps. He felt so close to finding his daughter. He walked and sat down on the cot across. Trying not to cry much in front of Lightning. Lightning felt a little bad but at the same time his anger form this woman overcame that feeling Lightning's grabbed the scarf and pulled it off the girl. She glared up at Lightning. She had dark pixie cut hair and brown eyes. Honestly Lightning has no idea who she was. Jackson stared at her to. "So Who are you?" Lightning asked firmly. S snarled "You don't recognize me do you?" She asked Lightning. Lightning felt really confused now. "No more games? Who are you?" Lightning repeated. S answered "Monica.. Last time you saw me was?..twenty something years ago?" Lightning's eyes widened a bit asking "You're Cal's daughter?..". S or Monica nodded.

Jackson asked "Wait?..She's the one that burned her family?" Monica snarled loudly "I never did that! I was set up!" Lightning glanced at Jackson answering "Yeah.. well she's wanted for it. She deserves to pay for it to..". "I never did that! I was framed!" Monica cried with tears. Jackson sighed and spoke up "What do you wanna do with her now?..". Lightning stared at Monica and answered "We should turn her in.. take her with us when we leave." Jackson sighed and agreed. They made sure Monica was tied up good and sat there with her. Waiting for Hudson to wake up...

Late morning Hudson woke up. Monica's identity revealed. Chained up and asleep on the arm of the couch. Jackson spoke up "Hey. How you feel?" Hudson stared at him answering "Uh.. fine I guess?. Is that?.. S" he looked at the woman sleeping. Jackson nodded. "Yep. Her names Monica. She's Cal's daughter I guess." Hudson stared at her. Jackson sighed and asked the kid, "Hey?.. did she ever tell you anything about?... Jessica?.. She said she something about finding her and her race car?" Hudson stared and swallowed hard. "Know anything about that?" Jackson asked. Hudson thought for a moment before answering "No.. I didn't know she knew anything about Jessica.." he lied. Jackson nodded and believed Hudson. He felt awful for it but.. part of him wanted her dead. He hated what she kept doing. Every time she came around trouble started.

Lightning spoke up in the corner of the room "Alright Guys.. we need to pick out our racer." Hudson stared up and asked "Which ones we like?" Jackson answered "The mustang driver and the stratus." "But? They didn't win?" Hudson pointed out. Lightning replied "Maybe not here?. We can train them. But which one?" Jackson answered up "I really like the mustang guy. He's fearless." "Also drove his car off the cliff?" Hudson said. "Yeah!? He's got guts!?" Lightning sighed and explained "The other guy might be better. Easier to control? Do what we teach? Gotta remember this racer is going against the robo cars and weaoponized race cars on the track? Not back roads?" Hudson replied "Well.. you gotta have talent to make it through what we saw last night?.." Jackson and Lightning did agree to that. "The stratus driver went through and made it through clean though?" Lightning added. Jackson nodded. They had two good drivers to choose from.

"I say let's go meet them and see what their like!" Hudson said with a smile. Jackson spoke up "That's a good idea. I agree. We got to have a passion and personality in the racer. Not just good behind the wheel." Lightning nodded and after locking up, making sure Monica couldn't escape. They headed out to meet the 70 Stratis zero driver. First they had to go to the race track. Find the results and names. Find the garage of that person. Ofcorse they wore the disguises. If they walked in as themselves. It could wind up crazy and a game to impress possibly. So they walked to the number of the first driver. The stratus. A bright red garage door. Hudson sighed and said "Well.. here we go.." and he knocked on the door.

A loud voice called back "What do you want!?" Some woman. Sounded kinda mad. Hudson looked at his father and Jackson. Who both shrugged. Hudson sighed and answered loudly back "Yeah I'm looking for the racer that drove the stratus zero yesterday?!" They heard a bunch of clicks and shuffling then the door opened. A tall woman in a race suit and ofcorse some rag covering her identity, "Why?" She asked. Striking an odd pose with her hip. Hudson felt nervous as he answered "Just?.. um.. good racing?..". The woman stared. Not sure what to think of these guys. "Grudge send you?" She asked. They all shook their heads. "Names Kori around here. Who are you guys? Lookin to buy?" Lightning stepped up "Chester. And no. Not looking to buy. Just want to know more about you and your racing career." He lend out his hand to shake. Kori stared at it. But shook his hand. "Seem kinda old to be around here?" She commented. Jackson cackled a bit. Which Hudson gave a glare to him.

"If I may ask, how long you been racing?" Lightning asked. Kori thought a moment and answered "Maybe three years." " What got you into it?" Jackson asked. Kori stared before answering "Needed a Hobbie really. I'm good with cars." "You a mechanic?" Hudson asked. Kori crosses her arms and snarled "A lot of questions for some people I don't know?.. what's in it for me to answer all this?" Hudson sighed. Lightning glanced at Jackson who shook his head. This woman was staring to become rude. "Just being friendly?.." Hudson said. The woman walked up to Hudson and rubbed his shoulder and into his chest "Maybe we can get a little more friendly.." Everyone's eyes widened as Lightning pulled Hudson back and spoke up "Know what?.. we will just get back to you later.. gotta go get some?.. supplies.." and the three of them went on. "That was gross." Hudson said with a shiver. "Hey. If things don't work out with Margo you always got her." Jackson joked

They walked to the number of the mustangs driver. Hudson knocked on the door. Hey heard a bunch of what was like metal cans falling everywhere. "Be right there!" Some guys voice yelled. Kinda higher pitched. They waited a moment for the door to open. "Ow! Son of a!" And more noise of falling metal. The door opens and it was a shorter guy. Shorter than Hudson by a little. Had a spider man mask on. And a green hoodie and tight jeans with worn sneakers. "Sup?" He said. Leaning on the door. Jackson almost laughed at this guy. "You?.. Uh?.. did you race yesterday?" Hudson asked. The short man answered with a raspy voice "Yeah!? It was fantastic wasn't it!? I mean I didn't win but"- "You let your car go off a cliff?" Jackson interrupted. The spider man guy stared and sighed explaining "Well.. I mean that's.. it was a minor accident.." "I don't think I'd call that minor?.." Hudson added.

The guy nodded and continued "My brakes were bad already and I just.. I didn't want to miss my chance to race and"- "You raced a car that you knew had bad brakes?" Hudson asked. Jackson sighed and he and Lightning glanced at each other. The guy explained "Well?.. I?..Yeah I just wanted to race?..". Jackson glared a bit at this kid. He was shorter and had a higher pitch voice? "How old are you?" Jackson asked. Everyone stared at the guy with the mask on. It was silent. The guy answered "Well.. I'm.. I'm young but this place doesn't really care about age anyway." They stared at the guy a moment. "How long you been racing like that?" Hudson asked. The guys shrugged answering "oh I don't know?.. a few years I guess?" Hudson nodded slowly. Not sure either racer were good for what they needed.

"What's your name anyway?" Lightning asked. The guy answered "I don't have one here. No one pays attention to me anyway." Hudson looked at his dad and Jackson. Wondering what they would do. These two people were the best here. "Alright Froto you wanted? Like for any crimes in the real world?" Jackson asked rudely. "Hey?" Hudson snarled. The kid answered "Um.. no?.. I just.. my dad. I'm down here usually with my dad. But haven't seen him in a while.." Jackson pulled Hudson and Lightning back and whispered "There's no way this guy can race? He's a kid? A kid kid?" Lightning replied "It's froto or Kori." Hudson snarled up "Oh please no?.. isn't there some other place we can find a racer?" He asked.

Jackson sighed as lightning answered "Not soon enough for the race. Unless you race?" Hudson shook his head. Trusting Dusty. He glanced back at the kid. Thinking which racer...

Cruz was at home. She had Aurora over. They just finished lunch. And Cruz had promised her grand daughter ice cream afterwards. So the girls went out to the diner. Best ice cream in town. Pretty much only ice cream in town according to Jackson. So the girls waited at a table. Talking. "So when will grandpa be back with Lightning and uncle Hudson?" Cruz fronwed a bit explaining "Rori honey.. I've told you before?.. Hudson isn't exactly your uncle anymore..". Rori was a nick name. Aurora nodded and replied "I know grandma. But he still helps me sometimes with homework when we see him and mom says he's a good friend and like family still." Cruz flickered a bit. Looking over and brushing her fingers over her hair. Her eyes widened making eye contact with Theo across the room. He was by the soda machines. Cruz waved. But Theo shook his head and turned away. Making Cruz suspiciously curious.

And she was out with her grand daughter. But she looked at him again. Watching him a moment. She sighed. Aurora asked "Who's that grandma?" Cruz stared a moment answering "Oh just?.. one of Jessica's old teachers. No one really sweetie." The waitress brought ice cream. Aurora's eyes lit up ofcorse. "Dig in kiddo." Cruz said with a small giggle. Watching Aurora do just that. Cruz glanced at Theo again. Something was up? "Hey I'm gonna talk to um.. an old friend. Be right back." She patted Auroras hand and walked over to Theo. Startled he stared at Cruz.

"Oh!?.. hey?.." he said. Flustered. "What's up?" Cruz asked. Theo sighed and out a lid on his drink saying "Look I.. um?.. should we be talking? I mean your husband was pretty clear about us?.." Cruz's brows lowered as she asked "You talked to Jackson?" "Well?.. Yes?.. he talked to me rather. But he was pretty clear about us not talking or?.. anything again?.."Cruz shook her head and snarled "That... bastard.." Theo faked a bit of a snicker and explained "No?.. I get it. We crossed a boundary and he had a right to come stand up to me. It was good. No one got?.. punched or? Knocked out? Or died?.. so?..". Cruz nodded and swallowed hard staring at this guy. She sighed. "So.. goodbye Cruz.." he walked away from her. Sitting down with a few other people. Cruz felt tears come to her eyes but held it on. She crossed her arms and brushed her hair back. Letting out a deep and painful breath. "Grandma?" Aurora called. Cruz stared and bit her lips as she walked back over to her grand daughter.

 **So which racer. both aren't ideal. But this is what they got to work with!**

 **The kid? (He's reckless. Just likes racing, the speed, the feeling. fearless, young, but.. in real world, this kid is the son of a drug dealer.)**

 **Or...**

 **Kori, (Good with cars, drives great, a little?.. flirtatious maybe?, a woman not too young. Not too old. Maybe a few years younger than Hudson. But.. in real world , she does have a record.)**


	67. Spiderkid

"That Kori woman does have more experience." Jackson mentioned. Hudson stared at the kid a moment and replied "I want the kid." Lightning asked his son "Are you sure? I mean?." He paused staring at the kid to. The guy was trying to shut the garage door. It was stuck. He stood on his toes. Then grabbed a bucket and turned it over. He stood on it. Seeming like hebhad but then his feet fell threw the bucket. And he fell on his backside. "He's not exactly?.. the brightest?.." Jackson finished with a shrug. Hudson watched a moment as the kid stood up and couldn't get his feet out. Hopping a moment like a rabbit and crashing inside the garage into rims and cans. Hudson sighed answering "I want him." Jackson sighed and snarled "Alright. You two grab froto out of the bucket. I'm headed back to the garage."

He began to leave but Lightning grabbed his shirt shoulder "No. I don't trust you alone with Monica. We can't let her go to find Jessica. I doubt she knows anything about her." Jackson stared at Lightning's hand in his shirt. "Don't touch me." Jackson said in a quiet deep voice. Lightning let go. Jackson stayed. Feeling upset and more like Lightning's pet now. Hudson walked over and helped the kid up and stood on the bucket with one foot. Helping the kid pull out his feet. "We have a job for you. How would you like to train and race? In the real world. Not here." The kid stared and asked "Are you serious?" Hudson nodded explaining "That's why we are here. We need a racer..". The kid stared and looked at Lightning and Jackson. "Who are you guys?.." he asked. Hudson glanced back and then answered "Come on kid?.. this is a real job and real opportunity. You could get outa here?..". The kid stepped back and asked "I've seen fake jobs enough with my dad. I don't know you guys?.. and my dad always told me that if someone doesn't have have a little dirt on them then you can't trust them." Lightning and Jackson walked over and Lightning asked "Whats that's mean?"

"No ones perfect.?.." the kid said a little nervously. Hudson understood. Damien believed the same thing. "I stole cars. When I was probably around your age. But someone bought me out of it. This guy?!" Hudson said and pointed to Jackson. "I honestly think he's secretly an agent hiding behind an asshole persona." Jackson snarled up "Hey?" Then Hudson pointed to Lightning and explained "And.. this guy has met with one of the biggest criminals who planned this plot around the world. We all got a little dirt. A little history. But we changed that. Racing changed it. You know where garage number 57 is?" The kid shrugged and nodded. Jackson asked "No? What's that? A shrug and a nod? So you do or don't?" The kid stared answering "Oh.. I mean I don't but?.. it's not hard to find..". Hudson nodded and continued "Of you wanna race. Real racing. Talking piston cup here. Meet us there by?.. sundown. We will be leaving then. With or without you." The kid nodded and watched them leave...

They walked into the garage. Eyes wide. "Where did the girl go?.." Lightning asked. Jackson picked up the chain from the couch. "She's gone?.." he said. Hudson walked into the house. She really was. Along with her stuff. "She knows who we are Lightning.." Jackson mentioned. Lightning sighed replying "Hopefully it wont be a problem for us." Hudson walked back in and shut the door. "What exactly did she do?" Hudson asked. Lightning sighed answering "A long time ago... she stared a fire in her parents garage. It wasn't an accident. Killed Cal and his wife and one of his sons.. it was awful. She ran from her crime and hasn't been caught." Hudson swallowed hard. He didn't know that's what she could have possibly done. He was literally face to face with someone like Damien again. But she was gone now anyway. They waited for subs down. The kid still hasn't shown. "We've waited long enough.. kids not coming." Jackson said. Sitting in the couch. Lightning was sitting on the other side of the couch. Jackson put his feet up. Annoying Lightning a bit. Then someone knocked on the door. Hudson nervously opened it. Worried it could be Monica a little. "Spider-Man." Hudson said with a bit of a smile. Letting the kid in. The kid immediately asked "Is this real? Because it sounds like some kinda messed kisnapping plan. Because if you need drugs or something I mean my dad barely knows I exist so? This won't be the best way to get any drugs form him I promise... you?.." he paused watching Hudson take off his disguise. "Oh my gawd!? You?.. Your a McQueen!?" Hudson chuckled a bit and stared at his dad. Lightning sighed and he and Jackson took theirs off to. The kid took a huge gasp "You're the Mcqueen!? And you're! Oh my gawd!" The kid stared at them and asked "So this is real? Really real?! You guys wasn't me!? To race!?" Hudson nodded smiling a bit. It was entertaining. The kids reaction.

"So you coming with us? It's a serious offer. But we are leaving now." Lightning asked saying. The kid stared sill in divelief as he answered "This is he only life I know?.." Hudson sighed and explained "Well.. this can be a new start for you?.. if you love racing? This is your chance? How many people get to say the McQueens and Jacksom Storm handpicked them?" He kid stared still. Silent. Jackson added in "But you gotta take off the nerd mask." The kid stood there. A little afraid. But then he grabbed the mask and slid it up off his face. He was young. Really young. Tan dirty blonde hair and blue eyes. "What's your name?" Hudson asked. The kid nervously answered "Logan..". Jackson spoke up "Well Logan? You wanna race?" Logan stared. He was nervous.

Hudson explained "Ofcorse we will pay you." Logan raised a brow and asked "Like?.. real money?." Hudson nodded. And Logan then answered "Uh.. Yeah?.. yeah! I'm up for it." Lightning added "And you should know it's dangerous. You'll be racing against the modern day racers and robo cars out there." Logan nodded and smiled saying "Okay. I.. I wanna do it." Hudson smiled a bit. They had them a racer!..

Hudson pulled up. Glancing at the Jeep in the drive way. Seth. He sighed. And curiously wondered what on earth Seth was doing here? Late at night?.. gave him a worried and horrible feeling in his gut. Maybe Jackson was right. What if she was?.. no. Margo wouldn't do that. Nope. But it scared Hudson enough that he sat there in the car for a little bit. A good 15 minutes. Afraid to walk into whatever was possibly going on. But with a deep breath. Hudson got out and grabbed his back pack. It was so quiet outside. He sighed and went in. The door creeked loudly.

"Margo?.." he called nervously. He walked into the living room. Margo and Seth were sitting on the couch. Next to each other. "Um.." Hudson mumbled as he set down the pack on the floor. Margo had her hands in her lap. "What's going on?.." Hudson asked. Still nervous as hell.

Margo sighed and her eyes teared up. Hudson stared. Seth rubbed Margo's knee. "You're scaring me?.." Hudson muttered. He felt tears come to his eyes now. Margo licked her lips gently and spoke up "Hudson..". Seth sighed and stood up saying "I should go for the night. Gonna make arrangements." He walked and nodded once to Hudson and left. Once he shut the door and was gone Hudson immediately asked "Did you sleep with him?" His mind overthinking it. Margo's brows lowered as she snarled "No?! No! Why would you ask me that? I would never do that?" Hudson sighed in relief.

"I'm sorry you're just?.. Scared me a little." He laughed it off a bit and walked into the kitchen. Margo followed. "How was the trip?" Margo asked. Hudson began to get some water answeong "It was?.. eventful and very interesting. How was your day anyway?" He asked taking a sip of the glass. "Good. I got a teaching job lined up..." she said with a shrug. Hudson smiled "That's great!" And he really sounded excited for her. Margo nodded and added "Back at the school I use to teach at.. out of state?..". Hudson stared at her. "I don't understand?" He said softly. Margo's eyes teared up as she explained "Gosh you're.. gonna hate me but.." she took a deep breath "I still love Seth?.. and.. things aren't sour between us?.. and he was able to get me into contact with the school and?.. he still loves me?.. and he wants to have the family we almost had once still..". Hudson didn't say anything. Just stared and listened. "It's just.. I don't expect you to forgive me or understand?.. I loved him and I never stopped?.. and I have the chance to take back what I lost.. and I am so sorry that I put you in the middle of it?..". Hudson sat the glass down and stared at it. Thinking of how to react.

"I really love you. I do.. I just.?.. it all happened so fast!?.. and..." she stopped. Crying some. Hudson looked at her. Hurt and tears in his eyes. He didn't want the same road that he took with Jessica. "I don't hate you.." he muttered. Margo stared and smiled a bit. Reaching out for him and he embraced her. Hugging her. Letting her cry softly in his arms. For however long he had her left. Kissing her head. He loved her. But he understood. He saw how they looked at each other. He chose to accept it rather than hate her for it and live in hell and anger. But it broke his heart. First Jessica.. now Margo...

 _Meanwhile.._

Jackson was dropped off by a taxi at home. Cruz walked out and turned the lamp outside on the porch on. She stood at the steps watching him walked up. "It's really late?.. thought you'd be home hours ago?" She watched as Jackson stumbled a bit closer. The taxi drove off. "Wait are you?.. okay?.." Cruz asked loudly. Jackson stopped at the steps and looked up at his wife. "Yeah?.. just.. late.. sorry." Cruz glared a abit and crossed her arms asking "Are you?.. were you drinking?" Jackson shook his head explaining "I'm fine Cruz. I just?.. something happened during the trip and I, You know?.. I'm tired?" He walked up the few steps by Cruz. She stopped him and sniffed "You have been drinking? What's wrong with you? What happened!?" Jackson threw up his hands explaining "I don't wanna talk about it okay!? It's stupid!" He walked into the he house and Cruz followed. Slamming the door shut.

"Jackson! Jackson wait!" She stopped him and grabbed his shirt. "Jackson what happened?.." she asked again Jackson sighed answering "I don't know?.. I messed up with Jessica..I want her back. I want her home and I wish I never told her she couldn't stay here in the first place.. I don't know?.. part of me thinks that.. when Hudson gave her that choice and she came here maybe?.. maybe if I let her stay I could of?.. changed her mind and talked some sense into her?.. I don't know?.." his eyes teared up. Cruz frowned and replied "Jackson.. baby... you can't start drinking again like this?. I need you?.." Jackson rubbed his face with his hands "I know.. okay but.. not now?.. don't.. don't lecture me? Okay?.. just.." Cruz tried grabbing his hands but he yanked away "let me regret this! Okay!?" He yelled rudely and made his way up the stairs to the bedroom. Slamming the door shut. Cruz sighed and began to cry softly. Scared that Jackson was back at it again now...

The alarm went off in the morning Cruz shut it off. Jackson was awake but laying there. Staring at the ceiling. "Hey.." Cruz greeted softly. Jackson took a deep breath and glanced at his wife for a moment. "How you feeling?" She asked. Jackson shook his head and answered "I'm sorry.. for coming home like that.. I just?...I really regret everything..That I did with Jessica. And I want to bring her home so badly and just.. I messed up. And my mistakes cost you a daughter.. I'm so sorry.." his eyes teared. Cruz tried not to cry a bit and layed over on Jackson's chest. And kissed his cheek. And asked "Don't spend all day in bed Alright?.. what if?.. I made you breakfast?" Jackson raised a brow and asked "You?.." he kinda snickered.

"Alright mister I know I'm not the best cook? but I know how to make a decent omelet." She giggled a bit. Jackson sighed and smiled a bit answering "I don't know if I'd call it decent but.. maybe edible?" Cruz glared and smacked his chest "Ow?" Jackson snarled with a smile. "Go shower. You smell awful." Cruz ordered as she got up and put on a robe. Headed down to make breakfast. Jackson sighed and frowned. Thinking about Jessica. How close he could have actually been to her...

Hudson walked into his father'sgarage. Dusty, Chug, Dottie, Logan and Lightning were already there. "Hey! There you are!? Sleep in or something?" Lightning asked. Hudson sighed and replied "Yeah just I'm?.. had a rough morning." Hudson looked tired and obviously something was bothering him. "Where's Jackson?" Lightning asked. Hudson sighed answering "Right he um.. texted me earlier said something about being busy and staying home?.." Lightning walked a bit closer and asked "Hey what's?.. what's wrong?" Hudson stared and thought a moment before answering "Nothing.. I'm.. I'm fine. Let's just?.. talk about the car." Lighting stopped his son and looked into his eyes. Hudson eyes teared up a bit. "Hudson.." Lightning said softly and quietly. Hud turned away. Crossing his arms. Lightning sighed and announced "I'm sorry guys um?.. I'm gonna need to talk about some things over with Hudson before we get into it much more. I forgot the new design and plans Hudson had and we really need to get Logan sorted out here. Plus her Jackson here? So.. say let's?.. meet back up after lunch sometime? Sorry!" Everyone left. Logan back to his motel room.

"Hudson?.." Lightning called softly. Hudson grabbed his dad and cried. Rarely Hudson cried and held his dad. It really worried Lightning. "What's wrong with me?.." Hudson asked. Lightning grabbed his son answering "Nothing?.. why would you ask that?" Hudson explained holding on tight "Margo left.. she left me for Seth!..". Lightning rubbed his son's back and didn't exactly understand. "I'm sorry.." was all Lightning could say right now. Not sure how to deal with this. Hudson pulled away. His father patted his back. "I don't get it?.. you know?.. i?.. I play the nice guy and it's not working?.. I don't get it?.. I miss her dad!.. I miss her.." Lightning pulled his son back in. "I'm sorry.." Hudson mumbled on. Lightning frowned. Hating that his son was so hurt. "This is good. It's good actually.." Hudson said as he calmed down and stepped back a few steps. Lightning stared confused. "Now I can?.. focus on the car and the racing and training Logan completely without any distraction?.." he wiped his eyes.

Lightning sighed and asked "Hudson it's gonna be okay?." Hudson shook his head and snarled "It doesn't matter. I should?.. I should be getting to work and not worrying about women anyway?" Hudson left. Lightning didn't know anyone honestly besides Jackson who ever felt with a lot of girl problems and Jackson was the absolute worse person for advice. But.. he texted Cruz.

 _Lightning McQueen_

 _Cruz, can you see if Jackson maybe had any advice for Hudson. He's going through another divorce I guess?.. I don't understand and Hudson won't talk to me.. seems he has been getting close to Jackson lately?_

Cruz stared at the text a moment. Thinking. She ran up stairs. Jackson was moping in bed. "Hey. Mr McQueen wants you to maybe?.. talk to Hudson?" Jackson sat up and rubbed his face asking "Why?" Cruz tossed the phone over and Jackson caught it. He glanced at the text and snarled with a look "Divorce? Twice in less than a year?" Cruz shrugged. "Geez. See!? This is what I'm talking about!? If I had let Jessica stay here maybe even Hudson's life could be better right now!? Maybe they'd be having that family by now!? I did this?! I screwed my family up and McQueens!" Jackson yelled. Cruz sighed and leaned on the door frame. Jackson continued "Please just.. just go.." he tossed the phone back. Cruz caught it and asked "Have you and Hudson grown closer?..". Jackson stared and answered "I don't know? I guess?"

"Look the kids more like a!?... a?.. A tick!? He's not that bad but then he latches on and sucks the fucking life out of you!? Slowly!.. and he's annoying and weird!?" Cruz raised a brow as Jackson continued. "He's a good kid.. I hate that he's so perfect. Lightning and?.. his wife did so well and I screwed up my kid.. he's better off without my advice...". Cruz frowned and shut the door. Leaving Jackson alone...

The following day Cruz went over to Lightning's place. Meeting up with Hudson and planned to meet Logan. She walked in and stared at Lightning and Hudson a moment. Hey seemed to be having a small argument?.. "Hey?.." Cruz said with an awkward smile. Hudson sighed and crossed his arms. Cruz walked up as Lightning explained "We ran into a small problem with the racer." Cruz asked "What kind of problem?" Hudson rolled his eyes explaining "Well we took him out for a practice run at the butte, and he's a great racer. Needs training. Real loose but he could do it! He could be exactly what we need!" He smiled. Cruz smiled saying "Thays great! What's the problem?.." she asked. Lightning glared answering "He's 15." Cruz's jaw dropped. She knew he was young but!?

"Fifteen?! Really?.." Cruz repeated. . Hudson spoke up then "Yeah, But I talked to the officials and convinced them age is only a number kinda?.. they said if he was younger than that they wouldn't allow it." Lightning growled "I think sending a kid like that out is like sending him to his grave! He's a kid?! He should be in school!? And his parents!? Where are they!?" Hudson sighed explaining "Yeah the officials said he would have to get back into school or get emancipated. But he can race at 15."

Cruz asked "Well?.. so he's going to school?" Lightning answered "He will be. But he can't live on his own. I don't care if he wants to. And that's what we were discussing. The kid wants to race and he is determined. So he has to move in with one of us." Cruz thought for a moment. "But Hudson's going through.. his things.. and I don't think he needs the responsibility of a teenager in the house?" Cruz nodded listening. Hudson snarled "He's 15?.. I think I can handle that?" Lightning glared. Thinking of all the things he ran into with Hudson at that age.

 **So!!!' Crazy! Logan is only 15! Anyways! He's gonna he going back to school or something and he needs to stay with an adult for a while. Get up on his feet to. So who does he move in with??**

 **Hudson McQueen. Who has no idea what it's really like with a teenager.**

 **Or...**

 **Cruz speaks up and offers to take the kid in. So Jackson will have to put up with it sense Cruz will put her foot down on this subject.**


	68. Heart broken

Cruz listened to the two of them a moment then offered "What about Jackson and I? We could take him in for a while? And we've raised two teenagers, so I think we can handle one more." She joked. Lightning replied answering "I think that would be better." Hudson glared a bit and snarled "Fine? I don't care about the guy that much? You guys take him." Cruz smiled a little feeling that she solved the small disagreement. Lightning added in "I'll drop the kid off tonight. Make sure he has his things and explain to him what's gonna have to happen for him to race. Even though I still think this is a bad idea now.." he grumbled near the end. Staring at his son. Hudson glared.

"I was technically seventeen when I started racing. He's just two years younger. I'm gonna train him and make sure he's ready. Okay?" Hudson tried to reassure. Lightning didn't agree exactly but didn't say anything. "Alright so?.. I'll be seeing you guys tonight. Great! I better make up a room and tell Jackson..". Cruz said as she began to step back and leave. Lightning walked over and stopped her asking "You sure Jackson will be okay with this?" Cruz hesitated answering "He will be fine." And with that she left. Honestly Jackson would probably dislike the idea but she didn't care. The kid needed a place to stay and Hudson, though he had a good heart was not the right person for that yet...

Cruz got home and walked up to their bedroom opening the door. Jackson was laying in bed. "Still in bed? Really?" Cruz said. She sighed and walked over and sat near his feet. "Jackson.. come on? Is this all about Jessica?" Jackson groaned a bit and sat up. Staring at his wife and her brown eyes with a frown. "I don't have any reason to be up anyway.." he said. Cruz grabbed his hand and exclaimed "Well? I think I still have a husband? But I barely see him?.. we didn't mess up with Jessica?.. she just went her own way.. we couldn't stop her Jackson. She came back and said she'd stay and left over and over? Her choice Jackson." Jackson shook his head replying "Becuase that's what she saw me do? Everytime we got into it? Everytime Cruz!?" Cruz sighed. Not sure what to say.

"Jackson. Please?.. look, throw on some clean clothes and maybe shower please?.. we have someone coming to stay with us a while." "Uh? Who?.." Jackson asked with no clue. Cruz stood up and mumbled "The Logan guy you guys got to race..". Jackson stared asking "Um?.. why?" Cruz sighed and let it out "He's fifteen. And needs to stay with adults and get back into school if he wants to race. That's Mr McQueens requirements." "Fifteen!? Are you kidding me?!" Jackson snarled! Cruz only shrugged. Jackson stood up out of bed and asked "Okay besides the fact that Logan is a kid and really shouldn't race this!? Why us!? We already had our time with two teenage girls!? Aren't we done with this!?" Cruz glared and poked his chest pretty roughly "Becuase I offered to and Becuase Hudson was going to otherwise and Becuase I am putting my foot down on this! Now shower and get dressed and make yourself decent and be nice!" She began to storm of the room. Jackson just stared. Cruz rarely got that way with him. He stopped her and grabbed her arm.

"What now?" Cruz growled looking at Jackson. He kinda smiled a bit which only confused Cruz. "What are you looking at me like that for?.." she asked slowly in a quiet deeper tone. Jackson pulled her body close to his and answered softly "Becuase you're right.. Becuase I'm a jerk and Becuase you are just to sexy to just walk away like that.." Cruz shook her head with a bit of a smile. Jackson rubbed down her hips and backside a bit. "Now?.. really? You want to do this now?" She asked and she couldn't help smiling wife now. Jackson only answered with a soft kiss to her lips and then kissing her cheek and chin and neck. Sending shivers down Cruz's spine. She rubbed his arms and down his body and she could not help herself...

Hours later that night. Cruz was making some dinner. Jackson walked over and grabbed her hips and stood behind her. "What are you making?" He asked and kissed her neck. Cruz smiled a bit. Jackson was obviously doing a bit better. Falling into some sort of depression thinking of Jessica had Cruz really worried for the worse.

"Well.. I'm making spaghetti and meatballs. Don't you dare dip your finger in the sauce." Jackson snarled back "I would never do that." Cruz stirred some things up and grabbed the meat out of the oven. Jackson leaned on the isle watching Cruz. The door bell went off. "Oh! That must be Mr McQueen dropping off Logan." Jackson sighed. Cruz licked a bit of sauce off her finger and rushed over to the door. Jackson decided to follow. Cruz opened the door and there was Logan and Lightning. "Evening Mr McQueen. Logan! Nice to meet you! I'm Cruz! Come on in." She said shaking his hand with a smile. Logan walked inside and immediately made eyes with Jackson. Jackson just glared a bit at him. "Would you like to stay for dinner Mr McQueen?" Cruz asked kindly. Lighting sighed and answered with a smile, "No it's alright. I'm headed over to Hudson's actually next. Thanks and Logan.. behave. Talk to you guys later!" And he left back to his ride. Cruz shut the door.

"So.. you'll be staying in one of our daughters old rooms. Guest room kinda got turned into a home gym over the years so.. best we could do." Cruz mentioned. Logan nodded "Thank you guys. It's awesome and I can't believe I'm in the Storm home?! It's so cool!" He smiled.

Jackson just kinda glared at the kid a bit. "Now there are some rules ofcorse to staying here but I think we will all get along fine. I made dinner so why don't we sit down and we can all get to know each other?" Cruz suggested. Logan asked "Like real food?" Jackson muttered answering "I don't know if I'd cal it food but.. Ow!" Cruz slapped his chest then pulled Logan to the dining room to sit him down and sever dinner. Jackson only rolled his eyes following...

Hudson heard the door bell go off. "Coming!.." he called out and walked over. "Who on earth could that be?.." he opened the door "Dad?" Lightning walked in and hugged his son a bit "Hudson! You answered quick? Everything alright?" He asked. Hudson nodded and noticed the bag his dad had "What are you doing? Um here? Kinda late isn't it?" Hudson asked. Lightning dropped the bag and shrugged answering "Right well when we talked about how you said you were lonely and felt a little lost and obviously heart broken I thought I'd help out around and make sure you're okay." Hudson raised a brow explaining "Well that's nice.. but I think I remember saying that it maybe lonely and I may feel lost and not know exactly what to do being alone in the house again?" Lightning picked his bag up and walked through the hallway. Hudson following and continued

"And I wouldn't exactly say heart broken?.." "Well Why would you have cried other wise?" Lightning asked as he opened the guest room door. Hudson stared unsure what to say? "Wait What are doing here dad?.." Hudson asked as his dad placed the bag on the bed. "Oh I'm gonna stay with you a while and take care of you." Lightning answered with a smile. Hudson stared and nodded slowly asking "You are?..". Lightning nodded and began to unpack some clothes. Hudson opened his mouth to say something but couldn't even find words. Lightning continued though "I know its not exactly what you had in mind I'm sure, But this will be fun! I'll make sure you are taking care of yourself and help out with what I can and we can get closer to!? It's a win win? Right!" Lightning seemed pretty excited. Hudson asked "Closer?" Lightning explained

"Yes! We use to be close and than all that Jessica stuff and drama happened and the accident and then the car so this will be good for us! I only have one son." Hudson sighed and faked a smile saying "Right?.. well... I'll leave you to.. that?.." and he shut the door slowly and shook his head. This was a terrible idea!? Why would his dad move in? Move himself in?! Hudson took a dee breath and decided to play along. How bad could this be?...

Jackson walked downstairs. "Breakfast?." He said aloud as he walked into the kitchen where Cruz was standing making pancakes. She turned and smiled "Well I thought the kid could use a good meal before I take him to the court house which you need to go with us. Need to settle that we are taking care of him for a while. And then the school so he can get enrolled." Cruz flipped over some pancake. Jackson stared unsure and asked "So we have to legally be responsible for this guy?" Cruz nodded. Jackson sighed asking "What about his own parents?" Cruz staredand answered "Well?.. you know what Logan said during dinner?.. his mother isn't around and his dad hasn't come home for a while to now? So you could say they abandoned him?.." Jackson rolled his eyes. Cruz slapped the spatula down and scolded "Jackson Storm you shouldn't be so rude like this!? I'm tired of it? He's a kid who needs adults he needs help and we have a great opportunity to actually help someone!" Jackson stared wide eyed at Cruz.

"I'm sorry I'm.. I'm just a little agitated today.." Cruz mumbled. Jackson raised a brow staring at her. Maybe she was going through more?.. weird changes. "Okay.. if you really want that responsibility than fine.." Jackson said softly. He didn't want to fight Cruz. Not today. He didn't feel up to it. And Cruz seemed pretty serious about this. And she was tough to change minds. Logan walked down and Jackson and Cruz stared at young kid. "Morning?.." Logan said nervously with a wave. Cruz smiled "Come on and sit down. I made breakfast." She dishes up a plate as Logan walked over to the table. Cruz placed a plate down in front of Logan and his eyes widened saying "Wow?.. this is really amazing Mrs Storm." Cruz smiled and dished another plate. "Jackson?" She asked showing a plate. Jackson glanced and sighed answering "Sure. Why not?." He shrugged.

Cruz handed him a plate and Jackson sat across from Logan. Cruz sat down a pitcher of milk and one of Juice and some syrup and got her own plate and sat next to her husband. "So after breakfast we need to head over to the court house and make arrangements and then to the school. Okay?" Cruz said. Logan hesitated a nod.

And before long they got that settled and got him into the school. They drive my the new school Ross had and Logan had to ask "Woah wait?.. what's that place?" He said out the back seat window of Cruz's old yellow four door. Jackson and Cruz slowed and stared. Jackson was the one to answer "Another school. A racing school that is is the middle of going out of business probably. McQueen wants to fight to shut it down I think." Logan asked curiously "Why? It looks amazing?..". Cruz answered this one "The owner wasn't in it for the right reasons I think."

Logan stares at the place. Wow. What it could have been like to go here!? There!?..

Hudson woke up a little later than normal. He was a little depressed. Just didn't want to deal with the fact he was going through a second divorce now. He kinda felt ashamed about it. How Margo was taken away so easily.. they were trying to have a baby and then she was gone! Just like Jessica. Hudson sighed and got ready and headed down stairs. He slowed down near the end. He heard voices? His dad and... Dusty and Chug?.. and Jackson? Hudson slowly entered the living room where yup! There was Lightning, Jackson, Cruz, Dusty, Chug and Dottie. "Hey! Sleepy head!" Lightning called over. Hudson faked a bit of a smile as he walked in the room more. Everyone staring a bit at him. "Hey! Dusty here was just telling us about this brand new idea of combining your design and his!? Isn't that somethin!?" Chug exclaimed. He grabbed a sheet a blue orient and handed it to Hudson. Hudson stared at it.

It was a good design. But Hudson sighed and handed it back saying "Yeah. Looks awesome. What um?.. what is everyone doing here?.. in um.. dad. Can I talk to you alone?" He asked. Lightning stared a little and followed Hudson out. Hearing Jackson grumble something under his breath. Hudson and Lightning made there way into the hall where Hudson quietly asked "Why is everyone here in my house?" Lightning didn't understand and asked "Well they all are here for you?.. for the car and the race coming up?" Hudson sighed and replied "Right great.. look I just.. I wanna just breathe a bit and not deal with this right now.. and they don't really know much about everything right?" He asked. Lightning sighed and frowned. "You told them?" Hudson asked rudely. Lightning shook his head explaining "No. not all of them. Jackson and Cruz and that's all?..". Hudson shook his head. Upset a little over it. "I'm.. i can't do this right now?.. okay?!" Hudson raised his voice there. Lightning stared. Seeing Hudson's eyes tear up a bit.

"Hudson.. I'm sorry.." Lightning tried to reach for his son. But Hudson stepped back and snarled "Don't.. just.. don't.. I gotta go for a walk.. just.." he growled a bit and walked away. Jackson and the others stared seeing them. Chug called out "Hey Hudson! What did you"- he stopped as they all heard the door slam loudly. Lightning slowly walked back in. Jackson asked "What did you do?" Lightning just stared with a frown. Dusty became concerned asking "Everything Okay?..". Lightning sighed and answered softly "Yeah Uh.. Hudson.. just has some things I forgot about to um.. handle right now.. I'm really stupid for pushing this in him.. I'm sorry guys..". Jackson sighed and thought about talking to the kid but. Hudson wasn't close? Or at least Jackson didn't think they were?

 **Choices!!! Two different ways here!**

 **Hudson goes to the bar, drink away some pain and memories of Margo and maybe Jessica still to.**

 **(Jackson will go find him and talk to him. Getting them a little closer somewhat. But also Hudson could slip up about Jessica's car.)**

 **Or...**

 **Hudson goes out a ways to find Margo and try to get her back. Confronting her and telling her how much he loves her and wants her. (Which with emotions flying could work. Margo still loves Hudson she just loves the idea of having her old family back. But Seth and Hudson will really get to talk to)**


	69. Going to win her back

Margo walked out from the school and headed toward her Jeep scrambler when she stopped her keys from her purse. She knelt down to pick them up and someone walked up behind her. Margo grabbed her keys and stood up and turned around. "Hudson?.. what are you doing here?.." she asked. Hudson stared at her. Her brown eyes and he took her hand gently and said "I still love you.. I don't want to go through with this divorce Margo?.. I want you to come back home..". Margo sighed with a frown and looked around. Seeing other teachers leave and some kids. "Hudson?.. I just.." she sighed again. Staring at Hudson's blue eyes and blonde hair. Rubbing her thumb across his hand. "Why don't we get a coffee or something?.." She purposed. Hudson shrugged. At least he had her attention on him kinda. "Follow me." Margo said. And Hudson got into his car and they drove out to some downtown coffee shop.

They sat down with some coffee. Margo immediately asked "Why did you come out here?" Hudson explained "For you. Look I just.. i was thinking as I was driving of things to say?.. and I have a few things if it's alright?" He asked. Margo nodded. Hudson took a deep breath and continued "Okay.. I should apologize first for how we got married so quickly and in one of the least romantic ways possible. I shouldn't have done that to you.. it was so fast and I look back and I see how I didn't even give you room to talk? I'm sorry for that. I mean I still wanted to Mary you I just... should have done it right..". Margo smiled a bit. Hudson continued on "And Jessica..wow? I don't know what I was thinking? Letting her stay with me? That was stupid. I didn't even ask you and I should have made sure you wouldn't feel threatened by that?.. I would have been hurt and hated seeing Seth over if we were trying to work things out between us at the time to."

Margo sighed and agreed. Hudson grabbed her hand and said "I love you and something else I think about is how Seth came and you left with him.. For one thing I think I was to obsessed with work at the time to pay attention. But I think I should have focused more on you and less on work and maybe then it wouldn't have been so easy for him to take you away?.. and I should have fought for you harder. I shouldn't have just let you leave?.. I should have spoke up like I am now then!? I wish I did..". Margo frowned a bit. Running the back of her neck. "Margo we were trying to have a family and I think that may have been to soon to. I feel like I pressured you maybe?.. and I'd like to ask you?.. for a second chance and please come home and we can do this right?..". Margo stared into Hudson blue eyes and asked "What about Seth Hudson?.. this would break his heart?.. I.. I love you.. but I love him to?.. I don't know what to do?.." she pulled her hand away. Hudson frowned. Unsure if he could get her back or not.

"I need to go to the store and grab things to get home.. I'm sorry.. thank you for the talk.." she stood up and dig around her purse and grabbed her keys. Then stared at Hudson and brushed his face as she walked away leaving. Hudson sighed. He didn't want to give her up like this.. he'd have to do something to prove to her how serious he was.. He stared down and stood up. Leaving a tip on the table and noticed Margo's wallet on the ground. He picked it up and ran out. But Margo was already gone. He looked at the address on it. She never changed it to begin with after they got married. After she moved on with her grand father. So maybe this was the address...

Hudson walked over and knocked on the door. Seth opened it. The two men stared at each other for a moment. Hudson banded Seth Margo's wallet. "She uh.. she dropped this at the coffee shop.." Hudson said carefully. Seth took the wallet and stared asking "She was with you?" Hudson thought a moment before answering "Yeah.. Look you know?.. what you did?.. coming into my home? And taking Margo away like that? You're?.. you are so?.. I don't know." Seth leaned on the door and asked "What are you talking about? It wasn't like I planned that?" He snared. Hudson's brows lowered as he defended "Actually Yeah? I think it was? You came to my town?.. my home? To my wife?.. and hung out and chatted with her and reminisced old memories while I was away for work? And that was so creatively? Sneaky and wrong?" Seth sighed and took off his glasses and stepped out on the porch "So what?"

Seth snarled and asked "What do you wanna do now? Throw a couple punches at me?" He pushed Hudson a back a bit.

Hudson stared answering "No. no?.. I'm not that guy okay?.. im.. im.." he paused. Thinking. He could easily beat Seth down he figured. Or he could threaten him. But all Hudson wanted was Margo. And that wouldn't help gain her back.. Hudson stepped off the porch and stared up at Seth answering "I'm actually.. gonna do the classy thing here and.. I'm not gonna? Beat you up or threaten you or come into your home and slowly make my way between you guys. That's not right. No, I'm gonna just come out and say it. I love her. I love Margo. And I shouldn't have let her walk away so easily back to you.. I'm just gonna let you know that I'm going to win her back. The right way." Seth chuckled and crossed his arms asking "Right? And how will you do that?" He put his glasses back on. Hudson sighed with a frown answering. "I.. I don't know.." he muttered. Seth smiled a bit. Feeling that he won this. Hudson sighed and nodded. "Make sure she gets that back.." and he walked away to his car. Not sure how he would get her back. Without stepping between Margo and Seth?.. it would be difficult.

Seth shut the door. Hudson stared at the little two story place. It was smaller than the farm house. Hudson needed to show Margo he was a better option than Seth. Show that he loved her more some how.. Margo pulled up not but a few minutes later. Hudson stared with a frown. He did love her. Margo walked inside the house. Hudson drove away before she noticed him. He didn't want to make her think he was stalking her.

Inside Margo called out "Hey! I gotta head back out to the store. I lost my wallet and thought I dropped it in the coffee shop but then I went back there and it.." she stopped seeing Seth holding it out. "Here." He said. "Hudson dropped it off.." Seth added. Margo took

The wallet and stared at it. Thinking about Hudson. "He said that.. he's going to win you back or something.. I don't know?..." Seth tolf her with a shrug. Margo stared wide eyed at her ex husband. Seth slid his hands into his pockets and asked "Look is?.. He gonna be a problem for us? Like?.. I want to get our life back how it was before the miscarriage and all and... I don't know? Do I need to worry about this Hudson guy?" Margo swallowed hard answering "No.. I want things back to normal again to.. it's not an easy situation Seth?.. I mean he is a great guy and he's sweet and caring.." Seth rolled his eyes and asked "I'm sweet? I'm caring? Margo I love you?.." Seth said softly as he grabbed her hands. Margo nodded.

Seth pulls her closer and hugged her tightly. Kissing her forehead. Margo wasn't sure what to do. She left in a hurry to get her life with Seth back together. But she loved both men. And Hudson did nothing wrong?.. She just chose Seth at the time. And now she wondered if she should have stayed with Hudson...

Lightning tried calling Hudson multiple times. But finally gave up and slapped the phone on the bar counter of the diner. Rubbing his hands through his grey hair. "Whats got you all stressed out?" A woman asked. Lightning's eyes widened as he turned around. It was Cynthia. "Oh.. just.. my son.. he's going through some stuff..". Lightning answered. Cynthia sat down next to him and replied "Yeah. I heard about that thing with Ross.. tough huh..". Lightning sighed and nodded. Not exactly what he meant but he decided to let her think that. Cynthia asked "How have you been?" Lightning smiled a little answering "I've been better. I don't know what's wrong with me? I keep pushing my son away anymore and I don't know?.. his mother was better at this sort of thing..". Cynthia late her hand on Lightning's shoulder and gently rubbed it "It'll he Okay." She reassured. Lightning stared at her and nodded quietly.

"Anyways. You should come by the school sometime?.. Ross wants to buy out your share of the school.." Cynthia smiled and got up to leave. Lightning turned around and spoke up asking "Wait he wants to buy the rest of it out?" Cynthia nodded explaining "Sense you and Jackson too, don't work with him? He wants to buy out your twos share and claim the company on his own." Lightning thought for a moment and it gave him an idea. "Would he sell his half?" Lightning asked. Cynthia shrugged and left. Lightning thought about it. Maybe he could do something else.

Jackson had Logan out at Willy's butte. "What are we out here for?" Logan asked. Jackson smiled a bit explaining "We are out here to practice. You got a lot of work to do to race." Jackson and Logan stepped out the sports car. Logan asked "Where's the race car?.. if we are gonna practice?..". Jackson chuckled asking back "Are you serious? She's right here." He patted the hood of his car. "This baby can push 250. You're gonna be nice and easy with her and take a few laps." Logan's eyes widened and he stepped back "oh no?.. I can't race your car?..". Jackson chuckled and snarled "What are you gonna do? Drive it off the cliff?" Logan stared at Jackson a moment. "Get in the car." Jackson ordered. Logan went around and got in. "How do I do this?.." Logan asked. Jackson growled and pointed "There's a button.. now take a few laps." Jackson stepped back. Watching. Logan went slow the first lap.

He was obviously nervous driving Jackson's car. Jackson stopped him after a second lap. "Alright stop! Listen.. don't be afraid of her? Of me?.. just?.. feel it. You love racing right?.." Jackson asked. Logan nodded. "Okay. Then I want you to take a deep breath and I want you race. Like you did when I saw you before. Do it. Don't think. Just race?" Jackson tapped the car top and walked away. Waving for Logan to go. And the kid spun off. Gunning it fast. Jackson watched and waited for the kid to drive off the cliff. No one could make that turn. The kid came down the straight a way. The turn came. Jackson watched. The kid turned by the car didn't go. Just as Jackson predicted. But the kid hit the brakes hard. Stopping the car before it could go down the cliff and drop into the cactus.

Jackson ran over to the door. Logan began to freak out "Mr Storm!? I didn't!?.. I didnt hurt the car and I stopped before it could go down that and!?.." he stared up at Jackson. Jackson chuckled replying "It's fine kid. And you don't gotta call me Mr Storm? Jackson is fine. And um.. hey good job. Let's do it again!" Jackson yelled as he tapped the car and walked off. Logan took a dee breath. He thought he was about to get chewed out by Jackson but.. it was nice. Nicer than his life with his dad. Made Logan feel funny. Cruz and Jackson were?.. different than what he was use to...

Jackson and Cruz and Logan just set dinner up on the table. Cruz handed Logan a salad bowl. "Here. Set this out there and I think we can all sit down and eat." Logan smiled and took the bowl and set it on the table. Jackson walked over and kissed Cruz's cheek and they all sat down at the table. "This looks so great.." Logan complimented Cruz smiled dishing up plates "Awe thank you Logan. So hey?.. you start school tomorrow?" Logan nodded. "Excited?" She asked. Logan shrugged answering "Yeah its?.. um.. it'll be something?.." Jackson and Cruz glanced at each other. Jackson spoke up "Hey, took the kid racing a little today. He's good. He's actually pretty good." Cruz stared asking "Oh wow. Driving your car?" Jackson nodded taking a bite of some food.

"So.. what happened to your daughter?.. the racer?..". Jackson and Cruz glanced at each other. Jackson sighed as Cruz answered "Right?.. well.. Jessica had um?..". Jackson stopped Cruz and grabbed her hand. Cruz sighed. Jackson continued for her "Jessica left. That's that." Logan raised a brow but seen the anger in Jackson's eyes. So he nodded and left it at that...

Jackson and Cruz were getting ready to lay down and sleep. Cruz pulled the blankets up "So? Logan seems like a good kid?" She said. Jackson sighed and sat down in the bed "He's got a lot of baggage. I talked to him a bit while we were racing and you know?.. his mom just walked out? Just left him and his dad? That's aweful?" Jackson said with a bit of a snarl near the end. Cruz frowned replied "Wow? Really. That is aweful? Did he say much about his dad?" Cruz asked as she sat next to her husband. Jackson shook his head and explained "Not really?.. but you can just?.. you can se it in his eyes? The kid has never lived like this and is it wrong that part of me wonders if we can trust him?" Cruz stared and asked "Well what do you think he's gonna do?" Jackson shrugged answering "I don't know?.. maybe?.. steal something?" Cruz rolled her eyes and layed down saying "Relax. Get some sleep." Jackson sighed and the light turned off and they went to bed...

The door slammed open and she quick. It was already so late. Lightning jumped off the couch and took off his glasses and through down the book he had as he rushed to the door. "Hudson! Wait wait wait!.. where have you been? I called you almost all day?" Lightning asked his son. Hudson sighed and stared at his father and answered "I went to see Margo.. Okay?" Lightning frowned a bit asking "Hudson why?.. why did you do that to yourself?" Hudson shrugged answering "Its fine dad? I'm fine? I just.. I needed to see her? Okay?" Lightning shook his head and scolded "Hudson this is stupid?! Don't do this to yourself? She left Okay!? She left right when you were trying to have a family! Just like Jessica!" He raised his voice. Hudson snarled back "Stop!? Don't do that!? Dad stop making this all about Jessica again!? Margo isn't Jessica!" Lightning sighed and replied "Hudson I know she's not Jessica.. I didn't mean it like that?."

Hudson shook his head and asked as he placed his hands on his hips "Than what did you mean it like?.. because I'm tired of everything I do revolving around Jessica. Yeah okay dad! I screwed up getting with her!? I know. I look back and every time I got in trouble she was there! And I screwed up making her leave I know! I screwed up wanting to build the exact car that I told Jessica not to build but Margo wasn't Jessica!.." it got quiet. "I'm gonna work it out.. and I'm gonna get her back.." Hudson left up the stairs. "Hudson.." Lightning called. Hudson sighed and snarled "No dad. I've had enough. Why don't you go read some book or fix a radiator." And Hudson went into his room and shut the door. Lightning sighed. Wondering how he was gonna fix things with Hudson. He felt more and more distant with everything. He really wished Sally was here. He needed her advice and Hudson did to.

Hudson showered and lay down. He grabbed his phone. Browsing of photos of Margo. Looking through some. Then he found himself looking at Jessica's photos on social media. Shaking his head at her face. So much pain and anger toward her built up. Then he found himself texting Margo..

 _Hudson_

 _Hey. Look I'm sorry if I pushed you away?.._

 _Margo_

 _You didn't really. You didn't do anything wrong Hudson._

 _Hudson_

 _Is it even a possibility that?.. you might come back home?_

Margo sighed. Staring at the text. She glanced over near the bathroom door. Seth brushing his teeth. She smiled a bit but frowned to. She loved both men. Seth was her young love. The man she wanted to marry and fell in love with for years and they almost had a baby.. they did have one.. And Seth didn't do anything wrong as far as she had decided. Sure he left. But Margo became a drunk and treated him badly at the time. She didn't blame him at all.

But there was also Hudson. Who helped her feel loved again. Who was one of the funniest and kindest people she knew. He was so thoughtful toward others. And he had a nice small town feel and Margo liked. But they did get married after a few months and they were in the middle of trying to have a baby! Seth walked in. Seeing Margo's frown he sat down and rubbed her back. "What's wrong sweet heart?" Seth asked. Margo gazed into his eyes answering "I.. I don't know?.. I missed you.." she said softly. Seth smiled and brushed her hair behind her ear. "I missed you to." Seth replied and leaned forward.

They kissed so sweetly. Margo pulled away. Biting her lips and thinking. "What is it?.." Seth asked. Margo smiled a little answering "Its hard to explain?.. I love you. I have always loved you. I never stopped. And yet.. Hudson was such a great person and I fell in love with him to?.. it's just?.. things moved so fast and then this car? He's trying to change racing and bring it back like it was and?.. I don't know where I fit in there in that world?..".

Seth shrugged saying "Well that's because you don't? You fit in right here. With me?.. and I don't wanna lose you again?.. not to some rich guy whose?.. dad buys him everything?" Margo glared snarling "Hudson works hard. Probably the hardest working person I know next to my grand dad.." she stared at the text again. Seth saw it and sighed. "Margo.. what do you want?" He asked. Hoping and praying to god Margo would say him and everything they once had! Margo gazed at Seth. Thinking again. Seth explained further. "Becuase if it's us?.. I'm just saying this?.. Hudson guy has got to go..". Margo frowned. But Seth was right. She needed to choose one of the other. "Seth.. I really don't know right now?.. I wanted you. I want you but.. I was happy?.. still with him?.. you're both amazing people..". She stared into his eyes. Seth nodded and rolled into the blankets. "Night Margo.." he grumbled. "Night Seth.." she whispered.

 _Margo_

 _I don't know right now.. Good night Hudson._

 **So! Sense Hudson is going to try and win Margo back! How does he try?**

 **Giving her space. Not texting her anymore for a while. Let her decide what she wants on her own more. Maybe go visit her in person with flowers or coffee or such once a week or every two weeks. Just trying to be casual and get a friendship back before getting into a deep relationship. Maybe a hand written letter. (This way he can focus on the car and the race and training Logan)**

 **Or...**

 **Texts her, sends her Flowers's, maybe suprise her with visits randomly. Leave her notes and voicemails maybe even. (Means he's gonna be traveling back fourth a lot and can get pretty distracted)**


	70. Time changes things

_6 months later..._

The car sped around the corner hard. "Alright here we go.. reaching 345.." Jackson said as he watched the computer readings close. Lightning next to him. Along with Dusty, Chug, Dottie, Cruz and Hudson. Logan shifted savirtaran into another gear. "Come on.." Hudson said as they all watched closely. The cars tires held up as the car reached 367. "So far so good!" Jackson said with a smile. Watching. They had to reach over 400. They decided to be smart and sense Ross fired Hudson and the rest left. Hey had the time to make the car safe and test it. Instead of releasing at the cup. They waited for the new race season to start. Which wasn't long. A few weeks away!

"389! Wooh! This is awesome!" Logan said in the helmet. Jackson chuckled. They had grown close. Logan, Jackson and Cruz. Like family in a way. Logan opened up to them and was so thankful for them taking him in like they did. "Just be careful and look out for warning signs!" Cruz yelled into the radio. Logan was. He gunned it hard around a drift. Slowing a bit. But then he sped up.

 _393.. 396... 399.. 402.. 404. "You guys reading this!"_ Logan asked loudly. Hudson, Jackson and Lightning glanced at their readings on the computer. "Yes! And it's not got any warnings or hazards! Guys we did it!" Hudson said with excitement! Everyone cheered and clapped. Dusty spoke up "Congrats kid!" Hudson smiled and shook Dusty's hand saying "We couldn't of done it without you Dustmeister! You had the idea for those kind of tires!" Dusty smiled a bit. Chug spoke up "I can't believe we all did it! Now what's next!?" Dottie answered "Next they race the car in Florida. The first race of the season." Hudson nodded. Jackson smiled and spoke up to Logan. "Alright. Bring her in. Great run! We gotta get the car certified." Logan slowed and began to head back to everyone.

"So?.. should we all go out and celebrate!?" Jackson asked smiling. "Yes!" Chug said. Dusty shook his head smiling. Hudson spoke up "I would love to but i got plans tonight guys. You all head on without me." Jackson raised a brow and asked "What could you have planned?" Hudson glared a bit. Lightning nudged Jackson answering "His bi weekly trip to see Margo." Jackson nodded asking "You're still doing that? I'm sorry but didn't she leave you? And aren't you guys divorced?" Hudson rolled his eyes answering "Technically yes?.. but.. She left Seth to. We are trying to be friends and see where that takes us I guess?" Jackson stared. The entire situation was weird. Margo leaving Hudson for her ex husband. Them getting a divorce. Then Margo leaving Seth and moving out on her own to _clear her head_ she said. "Margo needed space and so she moved into an apartment for a while?.. and we kept in contact." Jackson joked "Right? Friends with benefits maybe?" Hudson glared and shook his head. "No. I have a plan to get her back." Hudson said. Jackson sighed but didn't say anything else. "I hope the best for you Hudson." Cruz said softly and patted the kids shoulder. Hudson smiled thanking Cruz.

"See y'all later at the school tomorrow probably!" And then he left. The school. Lightning and Jackson made Ross an offer he couldn't refuse. So they partnered up and own the school together. And at the moment it was empty. No students or teachers. After the car and the racing started up they decided that maybe then they would start working on opening it up. And teach people all kinds of racing. Even derby.

Hudson drove the couple hours out. Parking at the complex. Margo had changed over the past six months. She said Seth was smothering and she wasn't ready to move days and jump right back in with Hudson. She moved out. Sold her Jeep and got a little two door pick up. Began some kind of weird dance class, picked up playing the guitar like she use to with Seth, working at the school again as the teacher made her happy. Hudson bought some flowers. Carnations. Some of Margo's favorite. He walked over and pressed the numbers to her door. Thbgate opened and he ran over to her door. Knocking on it. Margo opened it smiling. She had grown out her long brown hair. It was kinda wavy and curled. Bangs cut side ways. It looked good. "Hudson! How are you doing?" She asked letting him in. Hudson answered "Good. These are for you by the way." He handed her he flowers. Margo smiled taking them.

"Thanks.." She said. They really were nice. She shut the door. Hudson asked "So? How was you're week and a half I guess? Sense I last saw you?" Margo placed the flowered in a vase answering "Great. Really I've been busy between the school and my dance class and I had this one kid oh my god! It was hilarious. Says when he grows up, he wants to sit in a recliner and watch football like his grandpa! It was adorable." Hudson smiled and chuckled a bit. "Hey I got great news about my work to." Hud mentioned. Margo asked leaning on the counter "Oh? You find a job?" She joked. Hudson glared a bit answering "I work for my dad and Jackson. Have for a while but.. anyways, the car is done and topped out at 404! You realize this means we have a chance!? I actually have the chance to bring racing back!?" He said with excitement. Margo nodded but asked "How is it that a car will do that anyway? I mean just coming from someone who doesn't understand the sport anyway?" Hudson sighed answering "Its?.. I don't know. It just it's a big part of it." Margo nodded.

"So what's next?" Margo grabbed out the beers and handed one to Hudson. "Well.." he answered staring at the beer a bit with a raised brow. "I gotta present the car and get it through inspection. Then qualify. Which technically that will be Logan doing that." Margo asked as theybsat down on the couch "Right the kid? Right?" She asked. Hudson nodded and drank a bit. He notice the travel magazines on the table. "What's this?" He asked. Margo shrugged answering "Oh.. well I've been thinking about taking a trip?.. you know? See something I've never seen before. Visit places like museums and maybe go to a few concerts. Just?.. I wanna live and get out there. I've known farming and teaching my entire life and I was married for most of it. Not that my marriages sucked. They both had great nevermind anyway!.. I just may take nice long trip just once." Hudson nodded. A lot of Italy. "Italy is nice. I've been there when I raced. It's really beautiful. But there's a lot of places you can get into trouble. You're gonna be careful right?..". Margo nodded explaining "Yes. But I'm not sure if I'm gonna go yet. I want to but?.. I'm a little scared. Especially going alone.." she layed her hand on Hudson's knee. Hudson raised a brow asking "Is?.. this like a cue? Do you want me to go?" Margo laughed rubbing his knee answering

"Well I wouldn't mind for you to go? I mean I talked with Seth about it and he?.. I don't know?" Hudson asked "So?.. am I second choice?" Margo stared answering "No? I never asked him. I brought the idea up. I never actually asked you either technically." She nudged him. Hudson smiled and nodded saying "Alright Alright. When are you wanting to go anyway?" Margo though a moment answering "Well.. in a few weeks. Like two weeks from now? Go for a week?" Hudson smiled and gazed into her brown eyes but then realized that was the first race. "Crap.. no.. I?.. thats race week.. the first race of the season.. I gotta be there..". He said with a bit of a frown. Margo nodded "Oh... I'm sorry?.. I wouldn't have said anything if I knew that. I should have known that.." she seemed upset. Hudson sighed and asked "Does that mean you'll ask Seth to go?..".

Margo stared into Hudson's eyes a moment silently before answering "Well.. I mean I don't wanna go alone? And if you can't go anyway I mean?.. Maybe you shouldn't ask me that? You can't go, You can't go? Right?" She said. Hudson frowned a little and nodded. This could be his chance to win her back for good. Taking her to Italy. He knew some romantic places and places to stay. But.. if Seth went.. she may choose him completely. Hudson swalllwed hard as he changed the conversation Becuase there was no point thinking about this. He couldn't go and Seth was going to win her back now. "Did you watch anything good this last weekend?.." Margo smiled and began to go on about this new show she was watching. Hudson just listened. Overthinking silently how this was it. After the months of playing it cool and giving her space. Seth was going to win...

Lightning, Jackson, Logan and Cruz were at the school. Putting the car away. Cleaning it up a bit. "Think you missed a spot." Jackson pointed out to the boy. Logan glared a bit but cleaned every inch of the car. Lightning just got off the phone "So it's all set. We have inspection and qualifying next weekend. All we gotta do is register the car and add a number to it." Lightning said. Cruz spoke up "Who's the sponsor?" She asked. "The school. Us." Jackson answered with a smirk. Cruz nodded saying "Well.. sense it's coming from Lightning McQueens racing school. And it's got Doc Hudson out front in a statue? 51 sounds appropriate?" Lightning smiled somewhat at the idea. Jackson spoke up "I have full respect toward that. But?.. it's new and flashy?.. shouldn't we give it something no ones seen? Simple but edgy?" Lightning raised a brow asking "Like what?"

Jackson shrugged explaining "Like when I raced? I chose the number 20. But adding a little dot between them made my car stand out." Lightning nodded. It did make sense. "And we gotta add the bolt. I loved that thing!" Cruz said with a snort of smile. Lightning chuckled "Alright Alright. We can bring back the bolt." Logan smiled a bit and asked "What about X? Like instead of a number? Leave it for now and if this racing thing picks up add a real number. X could be anything." Cruz nodded replying "That could work. I like it." She smiled. Jackson agreed. "X. I like it. So with savirtaran x here should we expect Hudson to show up for qualifying?" Jackson asked. Lightning sighed answering "I don't know. He's just trying to get things with Margo back..". Cruz replied "It's sad.. I feel awful for Hudson..". Jackson nodded "Well. We should be going. Have fun on your date tonight Mcqueen." Jackson layed Lightning's back.

Cruz asked "Woah Wait you got a date?" Lightning rolled his eyes answering "Haha funny. Why is that surprising?" Cruz shrugged answering "Oh well?.. I mean?.. nothing. Good for you!" She said with a smile. Lightning only glared. Jackson called out to his family "Come on Logan. Cruz babe? Come on. We are gonna miss out on the new episode of that show." Cruz nodded and she and Logan followed. "By Mr McQueen." Logan waved. Lightning waved back. And he finished locking up before headed out himself...

Lightning wore some jeans and a light blue shirt with a suit jacket over. He met up with Cynthia at the diner. Which was a big step. He didn't like the idea of taking any woman to his and Sally's places. Felt weird. But it had been over a year now. He needed to try to open up a bit. Cynthia was inside at the bar counter. She looked nice. Her short grey hair up in this roll of a bun. Had on long dress pants. Black heels, and a grey ombré metallic blazer. It was nice. And Silver long ear rings. Lightning walked up to her complimenting "You look nice." He smiled. Cynthia patted the back of her bun fixing it and replied "Well you don't look to bad yourself Lightning." He nodded and let out a deep breath. "You're not nervous are you?" Cynthia asked. Lightning chuckled answering "Me? No? Never." He stared at her. Cynthia nodded asking "Well are you gonna order me a drink?" She pointed to the bar tender who was standing there waiting. "Oh.. right.." Lightning said as he faked a smile and cleared his throat "Just Uh?.. Strawberry limerita? For the lady and Simply apple ale for me is fine." The bartender went around the counter.

Cynthia raised a brow asking "So you like a little sweet taste in your drink? I would have thought you more of a?.. straight up kinda man?" Lightning nodded and shrugged. "Hopefully you are good with what I ordered for you?" He asked kinda. Cynthia nodded answering "Oh yes. I love those things. Cheap and easy to make and yet they are so good. Don't burn going down." Lightning chuckled a bit. Their drinks came a moment later. Cynthia took a sip of hers "So good." She smiled. Lightning chuckled at that. "So what made you decide that I'm finally worthy of a date anyway?" She asked. Lightning sighed answering "It was my son.. I just needed to focus on him and make sure he would be alright with this. Me dating I guess? I'm not sure I am ready for this really. I mean I tried it once before. It was way too soon and it was a horrible mistake. And.. Hudson really took it hard. His mother passing and.. I don't know.. I wanna protect him from getting hurt. Especially from me..". Cynthia smiled and grabbed Lightning's hand saying "Hudson is a sweet kid. I think he may just have a?.. bad taste in women?" Lightning chuckled agreeing with that. "You should have seen his first girlfriend. Before Jessica. Gosh.. she seemed so sweet but then Hudson talked to us about how she wanted a?.. casual.. relationship? And when you're that young? I mean he was in high school and he straight up said he wasn't ready for sex. Which was great. I didn't want him rushing into that." Lightning drank some.

Cynthia nodded saying "This is why I never had kids. I've heard girls are much tougher to deal with anyway." Lightning shrugged answering "Well I can't say. Hudson's all I got." Cynthia nodded. They drank a bit. Cynthia slipped hers down fast. Every drop. Lightning stared a bit saying "Woah?.. might wanna take it slow there?" He chuckled. Cynthia blinked a few times and explained "I can handle it.." she then waved for another. Lightning cleared his throat asking "So is work? Sense Ross left I mean?" Cynthia shrugged answering "Well I will admit. Working at the new hotel at the desk is easier. But. I miss having important work to do. You know? There is so much more I could do still and I'm stuck at a desk?" Cynthia began to sip her second drink. Lightning nodded replying "Yeah. How about your painting thing?.. I think you said something about it before?" Cynthia finished a sip nodding answering "Yes! I love painting. Part of why I love this town you know? All the views and canyons and it's truly beautiful." Lightning smiled at that.

"So you have lived here all your life?" Cynthia asked. Lightning drank some explaining "Oh no. No.. i moved here back when I was a rookie in racing." Cynthia's eyes widened saying "Wow? That's a long time ago? Wasnt it?" Lightning nodded agreeing. Cynthia drank down the rest of that drink and spoke up "Wow.. maybe we should go ahead and sit down and order dinner before I drink so much I lose my appetite." Lightning chuckled and nodded and the two got up and sat down at one of the tables. Chatted and ate.

"You know our next date I should cook something." Cynthia made sure. Lightning's eyes widened as he drank some water down. "Next time?" He asked. "I take it that his Uh?.. date has gone well?" He added. Cynthia nodded with a smile replying "So far so good. It's not quite over yet." Lightning smiled a little. "You're a very interesting woman Cynthia." Lightning said as he stared at her. Cynthia nodded and shrugged "So I'm told. I'm curious to know where does this date end Lightning?" Lightning sighed answering "Well... I figure I will pay and then walk you to your car?.. and?.. I suppose that's where this ends?.." he wasn't sure what Cynthia was getting at and didn't want to imply anything or push anything. Cynthia smiled and replied "Okay. Well I had a lovely time. I look forward to this again Tuesday." "Tuesday?" Lightning asked. Cynthia nodded explaining "I'm busy next weekend so I'm gonna have to bump it up a little. If you want a second date?" Lightning's eyes widened answering "Yes. Yes, this has been great! I look forward to Tuesday! I'll even pick you up." Cynthia smiled replying "Great. And I'll bring everything for dinner." Lightning smiled.

They finished and lightning paid. Walking Cynthia to her car like he said. Cynthia got in and thanked him again. "You're welcome.." Lightning said softly. Shutting her door and she started her car and drove away. Lightning took a deep breath and headed to the grave yard a bit to visit his wife. Feeling a little cheated and hurt. But yet this happy feeling inside again...

Hudson stopped outside the door of Margo's apartment. "It was nice seeing you again Hudson. I really appreciate how you've been an amazing friend through these past few months.." Margo said softly as she brushed her hair behind her ear. Hudson smiled replying "Well I couldn't just forget you? You know?" He chuckled a little. Margo nodded and hugged him. "So.. Italy?.. that's.. really far?.." Hudson mentioned as they released their hug. Margo nodded with a smile answering "Yeah, I think it'll be fun." Hudson nodded and asked "With Seth?.." he slowly asked. A little nervous. Margo sighed answering "Well.. I mean maybe?.. yeah? If you can't go I mean I just?.. I don't wanna go alone?.. and I kinda already bought the tickets?..". Hudson's eyes widened. "Oh?! You already?.. Okay?.." Hudson took a deep breath and rubbed his eyes. "Yeah?.. that's why I brought it up today and I'm sorry? I mean... it's a strange place and I really don't wanna go alone Alright?.. doesn't mean I choose Seth and doesn't mean I choose you?.. I just.. I wanna go and?.. I don't know?.. I don't know I'm sorry..".

Hudson sighed again. "Alright.. I'm sorry if I made a big deal about it. It just?.. it feels like this is the thing that's gonna hook you to me or Seth?.. and?.. I want you back?..I've wanted you back? And I feel like this is how you're gonna make your choice?.. and.. if it is?..". Hudson stared at her. He swallowed hard. This was it. Margo stared up into his eyes with a bit of a frown. If Seth went to Italy with her he knew. They'd fall back in love. It was Italy!? An entire week! But ofcorse it was the same time as the first race for the car and Logan!? Hudson sighed and thought about it quickly.

 **So what's Hudson choose!? Big choice. It really is!**

 **Go to Italy with Margo.**

 **Or...**

 **Stay behind for work and the first race! Which is a big deal with how hard everyone worked and it's Logan's first race!? And Hudson should be professional and show up for the future of the school.**


	71. One call

Hudson sighed again. "Alright.. I'm sorry if I made a big deal about it. It just?.. it feels like this is the thing that's gonna hook you to me or Seth?.. and?.. I want you back?..I've wanted you back? And I feel like this is how you're gonna make your choice?.. and.. if it is?..". Hudson stared at her. He swallowed hard. This was it. Margo stared up into his eyes with a bit of a frown. If Seth went to Italy with her he knew. They'd fall back in love. It was Italy!? An entire week! But ofcorse it was the same time as the first race for the car and Logan!? Hudson sighed and thought about it quickly.

"Know what? Forget the race. I'm going with you." Hudson said with a smile. Margo's eyes widened and she smiled asking "Really!?" Hudson nodded and hugged her tight "Yes! We are going to Italy! Together." He smiled at her. They stared at each other. "Have you reserved a hotel yet?" He asked. Margo shook her head. Hudson smiled explaining "Great! Don't! I'm gonna do that for us. And we are gonna have so much fun together." Margo nodded answering "Great. Thank you." She gazed up into his blue eyes. Hudson smiled. Feeling he had her. She was going to be his. "I love you.." he exclaimed. Deciding to go for it. Margo nodded and kissed his cheek. "I'll see you later. Call me and we can make more detailed plans for the trip." She went back to her room. Hudson nodded "Night Margo..". "Night Hudson." She smiled and closed the door quietly. Hudson leaned his head on the door a moment. He missed being with her. With someone...

Cruz slipped on her morning coffee Logan ran down the stairs. "Hey! I packed you up a lunch." Cruz said. Logan smiled and thanked her and took the lunch box. "You're the best." Logan said as he ran out to meet the bus. Jackson walked down. "Bye guys!" Logan called and he shut the front door and ran out. Jackson walked over to Cruz and kissed her cheek. "He's a pretty good kid." Jackson said as they watched him get on the bus from the window. Cruz giggled a bit joking "And you thought he was gonna take things." Jackson rolled his eyes. "Hey I got something for us. For you." Jackson said with a smile. Cruz slipped her coffee asking "Yeah? What?" Jackson pulled out a brochure from his jeans back pocket.

"What's this?" Cruz asked as he handed it to her. "A spa get away?" She asked with a bit of a giggle. Jackson smiled explaining "Yup. Just me and you. Thought you could use the relaxation. You definitely deserve it." Jackson began to kiss her neck and rub her hips with his hands. Cruz smiled and looked at the brochure. "What about Logan?" She asked. Jackson sighed answering "Well.. we can find someone to keep him over a few days. Not that big of a deal. What is a big deal though is this trip and just he two of us." Cruz nodded and turned facing her husband. Gazing into each other's eyes. "You're so beautiful. You know that?" Jackson asked. Cruz smiled as they touched noses and began to kiss softly. Going more into a passionate kiss. Closing their eyes and Jackson brushed his hands into Cruz's hair. She did the same to his leading to more aggressive kissing...

Jackson and Cruz were at the school along with Dusty and Lightning. Hey we're just going over safety. Jackson pointed out "Hey we should really get the better straps here? If we ordered them before five, we would get them by the weekend. Get them installed quickly." Lightning asked "Why? The ones in it now are fine?" Jackson shrugged answering "Fine for professionals in a stock car maybe? We are putting a sixteen year old kid in something that's the fastes car out there?" Lightning sighed and replied "Alright fine." Cruz walked over and bugged a bit asking "So?.. Mr McQueen?" She stared at him. That look. That nosy look. Lightning glanced at her and asked "Yeeesss?." Slowly. Cruz shrugged explaining and asking "How didnthe date go?" Lightning glared answering "It was good." Hoping that was it. Jackson glanced over at them as he sat in the race car

"Did you get laid?" Jackson asked. Lightning stared at him with a look. Dusty and Cruz stared at Lightning to now. Lohhhing sighed answering "I don't think you should sleep with someone on the first date guys." Jackson joked "Ha! Right? Like you've never hooked up. Hey it's alright if everything isn't working like it use to? Nothing to be ashamed of champ." Lightning glared at Jackson's cruel and partly embarrassing joke. Dusty spoke up defending "Hey I'm son Lightning here. Sleeping together in the first date? That never leads anywhere good." Jackson rolled his eyes. Cruz spoke up "We didn't sleep together first date?" Jackson stared answering "I think we did?" Cruz thought a moment answering "No?... I don't think so?" Jackson laughed believing he was right "Pretty sure we did."

Lightning spoke up then "Guys come on? No one cares when you slept together okay?" Jackson shook his head and began to plug the car up to his phone. Getting readings off. Dusty asked "Where's Hudson?" Lightning sat down at he computer answering "Well I think home. He should be here sometime today." Dusty nodded saying "Right he was at the ex wife's. How exactly is that going?" He asked. Jackson spoke up "I think he's stupid. Who goes after an ex wife?" Lightning glared answering "Becuase he loves her? And it wasn't like anything bad happened between them?" Jackson shrugged taking out his phone and getting out of the car and walked over to Cruz. "Well I never liked her. She was weird. And she's not even into racing?" Cruz slapped Jackson chest gently. He only stared at his wife a moment.

The doors opened and everyone glanced over. "Hudson! Speak of the devil." Jackson announced. Hudson raised a brow and walked over asking "Everything Alright?" Lightning nodded answering "Yeah. You just need to get Logan ready to qualify in a week." Hudson nodded and decided to let everyone know now. "Hey guys I got some news though.." Hudson said softly. His tone grabbed Lightning's attention immediately. Everyone listened though as Hud continued "I won't be at the first race..". "What?! You're representing the entire thing!?" Lightning scolded immediately. Hudson shook his head explaining "Listen! I won't be there because Margo and I are going to Italy." Everyone got quiet and stared a moment. Jackson spoke up "You're gonna leave us all when this is the race that's gonna make or brake it?" Hudson sighed staring at his father. Waiting for that scolding. Lightning asked firmly in a deeper tone than usual "You and Margo back together?..".

Hudson sighed answering "Maybe?.. I think this trip will set that in place? She invited me kinda and already got the tickets for that week..". They stared at each other a moment. Then lightning smiled and grabbed his son's shoulders and hugged him saying "Thats great! I'm glad for you!" Hudson has the most confused expression asking "Really?" Jackson asked to "Its is? Really?" Cruz slapped his arm. Getting a glare from Jackson.

"Yes! I'm happy that this is happening for you Hudson? Forget the race. I got covered." Lightning said with a smile. Hudson was suprised. Expecting his father to scold him and tell him how stupid he was. Jackson felt a bit of anger toward Hudson with Margo. He couldn't help it...

Jackson and Cruz were back home. "What's bothering you?" Cruz asked. Jackson threw his hands up explaining "Its Hudson and that Margo situation? It's stupid for me to care but I do?! That woman left him. You heard the story? And then Hudson chases after her like a lost puppy but our daughter was building the exact stupid car that Hudson isn't even gonna be there to represent now? And she was so awful for it!? It's twisted and messed up? Hudson tells Jessica it's me or the car? Then when she leaves he build the car?" Cruz frowned replying "You agreed to help?" Jackson rolled his eyes. Maybe regretting it some. Cruz grabbed his hands and explained "Maybe she will come back home again?..".

Jackson stared into Cruz's brown eyes. Smiling a little now. "I wish she would. If she's out there..". Cruz stared into his eyes and wrapped her arms around him. "I love you Jackson." She said. Jackson held Cruz tightly. They missed their daughter. "How about I invite Sky and her family for dinner tonight?" Jackson pulled away answering "Yeah. That sounds nice."..

The bell rang and Logan opened his book up on the desk.

"Alright class turn to page 342. Today we are gonna go over the last few weeks." The teacher said. Logan turned to the page. Suddenly a pencil hit him in the back of the head. He turned and stared at two guys snickering. Shaking his head. Trying to pay attention. There were two boys that kept bothering him. Mostly because Storm took him in and ofcorse Logan bragged about getting trained and racing. Logan rubbed his head. And finished class.

On his way out of the classroom those two boys walked over and pulled Logan to them and shoved him against a wall. "Hey! Got any juicy news on the school thing?" One asked. Logan sighed answering "Guys come on?.. it's not news? I'm just getting trained by these racers okay?" The kids snickered a bit and began to bully him a bit. Logan shoves he kids away. "Step off!" Logan yelled. Luckily a teacher broke it up. "Come on guys stop it. Don't make me send you guys to the office!" The teacher snarled. Logan straightened his shirt up and went one direction and the two boys went another direction.

Once school ended for the day, Logan headed toward the bus. Stopped suddenly by two boys pulling him back behind the building. "Stop!" Logan yelled and ordered. One boy snarled "I think this guy thinks he's better than us." The other spit at Logan snarling "Storm just feels sorry for you Becuase you're a nobody?" Logan stood there taking it a bit. Eyes tearing up. Not because of that exactly. But the boys continued to bully and call him bings that he had grown up being told he was. His dad called him those things.. useless. Nothing.. nobody.. worthless. His eyes teared up. Letting the boys shove him around. Logan fell to the ground. Looking up at the boys. "Not gonna do anything are you?" They laughed. Logan didn't say anything. He wasn't like his father. He didn't want to be. And he felt like he had the chance to be someone else here thanks to Jackson and Cruz. Logan stood up and he walked away as the boys laughed and joked.

Logan sat on the bus. Alone in the corner. Putting in head phones and drowning out the world. He wondered what happened to him after this?.. hoping he could keep racing. But if this didn't work?.. if he didn't win?.. hisneyes teared up.. Would he have to go back to his father and his old life. Being on his own constantly. Fighting with people. Helping his father selling drugs. Doing things he didn't want to do. He leaned on the window of the bus. He couldn't wait to be back at Jackson's. They felt more like family than anything Logan had felt before.

Logan got off the bus and walked into the house. Cruz greeted. "Hey, How was school?" Logan stared silently. Cruz knew something was wrong. "What's wrong?" She asked. Logan shrugged answering "Nothing? I'm gonna head up to my room.." he pointed up the stairs and ran up. Cruz sighed. She cared for the kid like her own. "Logan." She called. Logan stopped and looked down at Cruz as she continued "You can talk to us? About anything?.. you know that?" She asked. Logan nodded saying "Yeah?.. I know.." and he went off to his room.

Cruz sighed with a frown. Poor kid. He didn't open up to her to much. Notmlike he did Jackson.

Logan day on the bed of Sky's told room. Cruz and Jackson took most the girly things away. And all the photos. Logan made the mistake and comment of how hot Jackson daughters were and that made Jackson take the photos out. Jackson was a weird character. Nothing like Logan ever thought he really was. Logan wished hisnfsyher could be more like this.. more normal. But his father was more into money than his own kid.. ignoring Logan unless he coukdnuse him. Logan hated it. All

He wanted was to worth something to his father. He really didn't care what anyone else thought. "Hey." Jackson's voice and a knock on the door. It slowly peeled open. "Can I come in?" Jackson asked. Logan answers "Yeah its your house..". Jackson snickered a bit and walked in and shut the door. Asking Logan "Everythig Alright at school?" Logan nodded. Jackson sat down and asked "Well Cruz said you seemed upset? And if there's one thing I've learned being married to her and she's always right." Logan raised a brow staring. "Always." Jackson repeasted staring back at Logan. Logan sighed.

Jackson could see it now to. "Is it a girl thing?" Jackson asked. Logan chuckled answering "No?.. I just?.. I wish my dad could be more like you guys?.. but he won't. He's got drug issues and honestly he doesn't care about me?.. unless I do what he wants he just?.. I don't exist?..". Jackson took a deep breath and replied "I'm sure on some level your dad does care. You said drugs?" He asked. Logan nodded. Jackson yes widened "I've been there. Look if he's on some things I mean?.. sometimes drugs make you do and say things you don't mean to. Maybe he just needs to get cleaned up and then he can be a batter father?" Logan frowned and asked "What got you off drugs?" Jackson sighed answering "Uh.. well.. Truthfully?" Jackson stared at Logan. Debating if this was a good idea. Butte kids eyes yearned for explanation. Logan trusted them.

Jackson nodded answering "I.. I took drugs and it got to the point I wanted to end my life. So i tried and wound up in the hospital. Got cleaned up there and then I left home and never done the drugs again." Logan asked "So you stayed clean? It's possible for someone to stay clean?" Jackson frowned answering honestly "From drugs I did.. but then I started drinking. Which I only recently stopped that.. look.. I'm not your dad? Every persons addiction is different. And every person starts for different reasons." Logan nodded and asked "Why did you?" Jackson stared silently a moment. Answering "A friend introduced me..". Jackson patted Logan's back "Hey.. you aren't your dad. You're a good kid. Pretty smart. And pretty soon you're gonna be a great racer. The youngest rookie to win the piston cup this season!" He smiled and nudged Logan. Logan chuckled a bit. "Can't be the first. Thats me." Jackson joked. Logan smiled and sighed.

"Thanks.." Logan said as Jackson was about to leave the room. Jackson nodded once and left. Logan thought about those things. It wasn't life changing or anything. Just nice to have someone to listen and talk to...

The small family sat down for dinner. Eating. Jackson, Cruz and Logan. Jackson's phone rang. He glanced at it. "Unknown number." He said aloud. Cruz stared. "Should you answer it?" She asked. Jackson hesitated but did anyway. Wiping his mouth, "Hello?" He answered.

His eyes widened hearing what he did, he sat there staring at Cruz and worrying her immediately!

 **Here we go again! Now I couldn't decide exactly all that happened to our dear Jessica for the past months. I kept coming up with different ideas and just couldn't decide! So!? I'm gonna let you guys choose to a positive and negative choice here:**

 **Jessica, was at the underground races. Selling her car for money Sense she ran out. Trying to get robo car out of business, She knows that they plan to sabotage Savirtaran. On the positive side, Jackson and Cruz can reunited with their daughter, and after months to think about her past and how she's acted, she has let go of her feelings for Hudson and will be a friend and try to mend her mistakes rather than make things harder, But negative side, she did go through with another transplant and is indeed pregnant this time.**

 **Or...**

 **Jessica, was at the underground races where she was caught and her car stolen! she was taken by the creator of robo car and forced to build a savirtaran.** **Escaping with the race car she built, Jessica has an accident placing her in the hospital. On the positive side, once again Jackson and Cruz can be reunited with their daughter and Jessica will be a better and completely different person. On he negative side, the accident will be so severe that Jessica doesn't know the last few years of her life! Meaning she thinks that Hudson and herself are still married and together. She doesn't even recall losing her leg or the first accident. So she will be hung up and confused as to how and why Hudson and Lightning might treat her rudely. Leaving Hudson to think about his actions in the past to as Jessica acts like the woman he use to love and fell in love with rather than her crazy obsessive selfish ways.**


	72. Hard to swallow

**Thanks for the reviews! And I'm not sure where I get my inspiration truly? I really love these characters and making things interesting and sad but happy endings mostly? Idk. Thanks for reading!?**

Cruz mouthed quietly "Who is it?" Jackson sighed and spoke up into the phone

"Jessica.. Jessica where are you?"

Cruz sat up more and grabbed Jackson's hand.

"You're coming home? That's great sweet heart. Wait?.. what?.."

 _I'm not sure I can though I said.._

"Why not? Why couldn't you come home?"

 _Oh dad I just.. it's complicated. I'm scared that.. it's just some things with Hudson and I know what I did was wrong and how I've treated wel?.. everyone and I'm so sorry for what I've done to you and to mom.._

"Jessica.. just.. just come home baby?.. Whatever is going on we can handle it here at home.."

 _Dad?.. you don't understand.. it's not that simple.. I went ahead and got the implant after I left again.._

Jackson stared at Cruz with such a worried expression. Cruz asked "Whats wrong? What is it?!" She began to tear up. Jackson sighed and rubbed his eyes continuing on the phone.

 _Dad I'm pregnant.._

"Okay.. um.."

 _And I'm scared that?.. If I come home that Hudson may try to take my baby away from me?.._

"Jess.. I don't?.. I don't think?.."

 _I wanna come home and I'm so sorry for what I've done and I don't want to make anything else harder on Hudson.. but I want to get a good job and come home and and.. I want to raise my baby and I wanna do things right?.._

"Jessica that baby is my grand child and I won't let Hudson keep it away from any of us Alright?.. just.. come home and we can figure things out here.."

Cruz sighed and asked "Is she pregnant?" Jackson nodded as he listened to Jessica.

"Alright.. stay there and I'll come pick you up Okay? Okay... your mother wants to hear from you to.."

Jackson handed the phone to Cruz.

"Jessica!?" Cruz said into the phone. Choking on the name. Jackson couldn't believe it. "Tell her I'm headed there now." He said and with that Jackson grabbed his jacket and his keys. "Logan Behave. Take care of Cruz." Logan nodded. And Jackson left to get his daughter back...

Jackson pulled up and knocked on the hotel door. Years in his eyes. Waiting for Jessica to answer. The door opened and Jackson immediately grabbed Jessica close and hugged her. A baby bump in the way some. Jessica cried even. "I'm so sorry!.." she said choking up and crying so much. Jackson brushed Jessica's hair and just held his daughter. Crying himself some. "Come on.. let's go home.." he said. Helping her with her one bag.

"Just the Uh?.. one bag?" He asked. Jessica wiped her tears and nodded answering "Yeah.. just one Dad.." they got into the car and Jackson drove back to their house. Having a good talk with Jessica. "So.. You're scared that?.. Hudson?.. is gonna take the baby?" Jessica wiped more tears answering "Yeah.. I mean?.. he threatened to before... and that was.. I just.. I want to fix everything dad?..". Jackson sighed and explained "Well.. I mean it is Hudson's?.." Jessica snarled answering "Yes.. why wouldn't it be?!.." Jackson sighed again "Okay calm down?.. I just,. I gotta ask okay?.. and.. I promise I won't let him take the baby away from us. Okay? That baby is my grand child to. And no one is going to take away my family." He grabbed Jessica's hand and held it. Jessica smiled a little. Still crying some.

"But.. I mean?.." Jackson stopped and stared at his daughter for a moment. "Jessica I love you." Jessica smiled at her father. "I love you to dad.. I promise I'm not going anywhere.. never again..". Jackson smiled. Tearing up. Hoping she meant it...

Cruz made breakfast. Jackson helped Logan out the door. Jessica walked down he stairs slowly. Cruz ran over and helped her into the kitchen to the table. "Gosh!?.. you're so big? That's a good thing when you're pregnant." Cruz laughed a bit. Jessica nodded. "I barely fit any of my clothes anymore.." she giggled some. Cruz smiled and handed her a plate offering "After breakfast we should head out to the city and we can go buy you some maternity clothes. I'm sure your dads shirt is comfortable but we should get you something better." Jackson cleared his throat holding some coffee and spoke up "Right?.. well.. I think we should talk before anyone goes out buying anything.." he sat down across from Jessica. Jessica frowned and nodded. Cruz sat down next to Jessica. Giving her some water.

Jackson took a deep breath and continued "So.. I feel like?.. I should say that.. First thing first actually.. How is the baby? And is everything okay in there?" He pointed to her belly a bit. Jessica nodded. "Good. Um.. how far are you anyway?" Jessica answered slowly "Seven months..". Cruz and Jackson's eyes widened. Jackson sighed and rubbed his eyes and continued "Great I'm.. I'm glad everything's okay.. so.. um.. you gotta tell Hudson." Jessica frowned staring at the food. Playing with it. "You have to. That's the first step Jessica and that has to happen." Jessica teared up saying "He's gonna take away my baby..". Cruz held Jessica as she began to cry and spoke up "I don't think Hudson is that kinda guy baby.. He wouldn't take away a mother's child?.." she looked at Jackson for reassurance. Jackson sighed with a shrug answering "I won't let him.. Okay?.. but?.. you gotta talk to him and I think it would be best here. With me here. I can make sure nothing?.. gets out of hand." Jessica wiped her tears and nodded. "But.. Jessica.." Jackson said with a frown.

"Jessica I gotta be real with you..I love you. And I want you to stay. You need to stay for that baby.. Becuase?.. if you are gonna keep running back and fourth?.. maybe it's best.. if Hudson did have the child?..". Cruz shook her head some. Jackson swallowed hard saying that. But it needed to be said. This baby couldn't have a mother in and out. Jessica nodded explaining "I get it dad. I do. I'm not going anywhere. I want to be here to raise my baby.." her eyes. Jackson nodded. Faking a small smile. Cruz asked "Why don't we invite Hudson for dinner tonight?.. get this over with?" Jackson answered "Yeah.. why not..". He swallowed hard. Wondering what would happen. "Why don't I go and invite him. Alone. And give him a heads up and talk to him.. alone..". Cruz raised a brow. "I think it would be good.." Jackson added and he stood up. Kissing Cruz on the forehead before taking off. "I'm gonna go to work. You should keep Jess here for the day. I don't want a suprise for Hudson or Lightning and causing problems yet." Jessica frowned. She was a problem for everyone. But she rubbed her baby. She wanted to stay home and do things right and raise it here. With her family...

Hudson was outside his yard. Cleaning up some trash. Jackson pulled up. Hudson glanced a moment and waved. Jackson got and shut the door. "Hey!" Jackson called out as he walked up. Hudson turned and tied up a bag. "What happened out here?" Jackson asked. Hudson sighed answering "Some animal got into the trash. Just gotta get it up." Jackson nodded and asked "Need a hand?" Hudson stared a bit but shrugged and handed Jackson a bag. Jackson began to help. "So.. I need to talk to you.." Jackson said.

Hudson stood up straighter and listened as he continued "Um.. I wanna invite you over for dinner tonight." Hudson bobbed his head a bit saying "Alright? You come all the way out here to invite me to dinner?" Hudson chuckled a bit. Jackson sighed and explained "No.. I.. um?.. Jessica is back. And there's some things we need to discuss together." Hudson sighed and brushed his hair and replied "No. I don't want to be involved with Jessica. You know that Jackson. I'm sorry. I know she's your daughter and everything and thats great that she's back for you and Cruz but I don't want to see her. I'm sorry..". Jackson nodded. Thinking a moment. "I really need you to come over Hudson..". He kinda begged. Hudson sighed and explained "No.. no I can't.. I'm trying to get things with Margo back set into place and Jessica is always messing things up for me? I can't do it.."

Jackson frowned and felt the need to just explain it. "Hudson.. I think of you like my own kid. I love you. And I hate everything Jessica did to you. And I apologize for it to. I wish I would of done something for you. For both of you. But she's knows it's over. She doesn't want to be with you anymore. I've talked with Jessica and she doesn't intend to step between you and Margo. And I hope that thing you're trying works out for you and.. Margo..". Hudson stared listening. "Hudson.. Jessica is pregnant.. and.. look she's afraid you're gonna take the baby. I think.. you should come over for dinner and we can all talk and set boundaries?" Hudson's brows lowered and asked rudely "Wait she's pregnant?.. Jessica's pregnant?..". Jackson nodded. Hudson sat down on the steps of the porch.

"Are you serious?" Hudson asked. Feeling his entire plan he had made with Margo was going to fall apart now. Jackson sat down next to Hudson and spoke up "Yeah I know this is hard.. And I'm sorry.. But it's happening Hudson. And I'm asking you to step up. Don't fight. Don't take away the baby.. don't make this about the car and what happened back then. Just.. be here for your baby. I'm sure Margo will?.. understand whatever you do there." He patted Hudson's knee. Hudson's eyes teared up some. "You've pretty much always done the right thing. I have faith in you.. so?.. maybe I'll see you at dinner?" He stood up. Hudson looked at him answering "I.. I don't know?.." shaking his head. Jackson nodded "Take some time. Hope to see you tonight Hud.. I'm gonna get to work. Take the day off. You deserve to anyway.." He then left back to his car. Leaving Hudson thinking about this and wanting to scream his head off. Hudson stood up and walked back inside his home slamming the door loudly...

Jackson walked into the school. Lightning and Dusty were there. "You're a little late this morning?" Dusty noted. Jackson replied "Yeah, yeah.. I had some family matters to deal with." Lightning couldn't help asking "You considering adopting the kid?" Jackson stared. He hadn't thought about it really. Basically had. Even if it was temporary til the kids parents turned up or he graduated. "No?" Jackson answered. "Come on man let's just figure out what's next?" Dusty and Lightning stared at Jackson. He seemed distracted but whatever right? 45 minutes passed. "Where's Hudson today? Is he visiting Margo again?" Dusty asked. Lightning answered "No?.. not that I'm aware of?" "I've gave him the day off." Jackson announced. Lightning raised a brow asking "Uh?.. why would you do that?" Jackson stared thinking a moment before answering. Licking his lips he finally said "Becuase I felt he needed it." So firm. "Okay?.." Lightning replied slowly. Jackson took a deep breath. He didn't want to mention anything to Lightning right now.

Hours passed through the day. The guys were talking about the school after this race. Thinking they could open it up after the race. Kinda like an announcement. They were laughing at some random joke Dusty made about it when Lightning's phone rang. "Oh. Hold on guys, I gotta take this.." and he stepped aside. Jackson being a little worried and suspicious watches Lightning and obviously it was Hudson and obviously Hudson told him. Becuase Lightning's expression went from a blank smile to anger amd hatred slowly. Lightning slowly stared at Jackson and said "Yeah?...I gotta go." He hung up. Jackson and Lightning made eye contact and Jackson immediately stood up and spoke up.

"Now hey?.. I can't control what my kid did okay?" Lightning marched over and yelled loudly "You knew about this and never said a word to me!?" Jackson explained "Becuase you're to protective!? I can't control what happened alright!?" Lightning grabbed Jackson from over the desk by his shirt and yelled "How dare you put my son into this mess! Into your messed up and crazy family Storm!" Jackson shoved Lightning off snarling "First off don't ever call my family messed up! Only family can us all that and your far from it old man!" Lightning laughed a bit "Ha! Have you looked in a mirror!? If it wasn't for you and your stupid mistakes we wouldn't be here in the first place!" Jackson walked around the desk facing Lightning and yelled "What mistake!? What does that mean McQueen!?" Dusty got between them and asked "Whats going on?!" Lightning answered loudly

"His daughter has made it her purpose in life to completely destroy my sons life!" Dusty chuckled replying "I highly doubt that's what's going on?.." Jackson snarled "Jessica doesn't even want anything to do with your son McQueen! She just wants to live her life in peace and if I remember right your son put his hands on my daughter first!" Lightning yelled back saying "She shoved my son down stairs!? Knocking him out!? Your daughter is dangerous just like you!" Dusty's eyes widened saying "Wow?.. I'm gonna just step out of this.." and he awkwardly stepped aside. Watching them. "So what?! What was the mistake then McQueen!? Only mistake I see is ever letting Cruz convince me to be friends with you!"

Lightning growled back "Are you kidding me!? You wanna bring Cruz into this!?" "She's Jessica's mother!?" Jackson said loudly. Lightning rolled his eyes snarling "Becuase you knocked her up!? That's the mistake you made! And now Jessica is pulling that exact game with Hudson!" Jackson brows lowered and he snarled with teeth showing "Oh you think I meant to knock her up now!? That's what you think!?" Lightning poked Jackson's chest yelling "Yeah!? I do!? Would it really be that far from what you played before with her!? You would do anything to stay on top of your game and put anyone else out of the race!? You're a horrible person and only think of yourself and Jessica is just an addition to all of your mistakes and thanks to that!? So is my grand child!" Jackson took a deep breath and spoke softer but firmly asking "Took you thirty years to get that off your chest?" Lightning stared and frowned. Maybe he didn't mean all that. He really let his anger fly off the handle. Especially with Jackson.. especially without Sally around..

Jackson nodded and continued "Maybe it's just me McQueen? I'm just one big mistake." And he kicked the desk and began to leave. Dusty stared back and fourth between Lightning and Jackson then called out. "Hey!?.. should you be driving when your angry like this?" Jackson turned around and yelled "I'm not angry!" And he slammed the door leaving. Dusty stared at Lightning who obviously was upset. "You know I never had kids?.. grand kids?.. I'd consider any grand child a blessing?" Lightning glared a bit at Dusty. Dusty shrugged. "Do you always say weird things like this?" Lightning asked. Dusty nodded answering "Pretty much, Yeah.."...

It was later that night. The storm family was finishing up dinner. Hudson hadn't shown. Cruz even began to clean up dinner. Logan was finishing up home work at this point. Staring at Jessica here and there. Jessica grew her hair out over her shoulders once again. "I guess Hudson decided not to show up.." Cruz said with a frown. Jackson sighed and nodded. Jessica spoke up "I'm gonna take a warm bath if it's alright?.. I just.. I'm not feeling well..". Cruz replied "Sure baby.. just not too hot okay?" Jessica nodded and slowly waddled up the stairs. Jackson frowned. Cruz spoke up to her husband. "Is hudson gonna be involved at all?" Jackson stared answering "I really don't know. He doesn't want anything to do with Jessica...". Cruz nodded and asked "So Lightning was pretty upset huh?" Jackson answered "Upset? Nah?.. only called Jessica a mistake and tried to accuse me of purposely knocking you up with her for my benefit racing." Cruz frowned. "I'm gonna sit outside. I need some fresh air.." Jackson grumbled. He walked out and shut the door quietly. Then stared at Hudson!?

Hudson was sitting on the steps. "Hey?.. how long you been out here?" Jackson asked and sat next to him. Hudson had tears in his eyes. Fiddling with a stick he found on the ground. "I don't know?.. a while?.. I'm sorry I just.. I couldn't get myself to come in..". Hudson answered. He then stared at the stick. Jackson nodded and replied "I understand...". It was silent. Staring out into the night. Hudson phone buzzed on the ground. It was Lightning. "Should you answer that?" Jackson asked. Hudson shook his head explaining "My dads really mad.. it's like the hundredth time he's called me..". Jackson sighed and it went silent again. "Do you want to be involved? With the baby?" Jackson had to ask. If not they found avoid all of this. Hud answered "Well?.. Yeah?.. it's my kid?.. I just?.. I came over and I was ready to yell and fight like you asked me not to?.. and I stopped and?.. that's all Jessica and I have been doing Sense?.. I guess Sense the accident really?." He shrugged.

"I wish?.. I wish I could go back and change things sometimes?.. but.. I just don't love her anymore?.. I'm sorry for that. I'm sorry and it's wrong I feel that way isn't it?" He asked. Jackson swallowed hard. Hudson was lost. Looking for guidance. And Jackson could have convinced him to try work things out with Jess. But.. he sighed answering "No.. it's not wrong.. sometimes we fall out of love.." he frowned and stared at the ground. Hating that his daughter had to go through this.. Hudson cried some and explained "I really miss my mom.. I need her.. and I'm sorry I'm bugging you?.. I don't have anyone?.. even my dad feels like a million miles away?.." Jackson pulled Hudson over and let him cry a little. Hudson was hurting and missed his mother still. Hudson pulled away and stood up. "I'm sorry.. I should go.." he said as he wiped his tears. Jackson didn't stop him. Just felt bad for all of this.

The door opened, "Dad I wanted to talk to you before.." she stopped staring at Hudson who's froze hearing her voice. It stung so much. "Hudson?.." Jessica said softly. Hudson closed his eyes and swallowed hard and turned around to see her. Wow. She really was pregnant. "So you did it?.. you went behind my back and now I'm a dad right?" Hudson said sarcastic with tears. Jessica stared not saying a word. She didn't know what to say.. "I don't want to be with you!? I was starting a life with Margo!? And I'm just getting that back together and fixing my issues!? You hurt me Jess! You hurt me like no one else!? And now?.. This is getting ridiculous!?" Jessica softly said back "I know.. I'm sorry Hudson. And it's over. I get it?.. I hope Margo and you work whatever out?.. I'm sorry I screwed up and I'm sorry I hurt you?.. I regretted this like four months ago?!.. but what was I gonna do?.. murder the baby?!" Hudson shook his head and replied "No?.. no.. I don't know right now?.. I just.. I gotta get out of here.." and he got into his truck and left. Jessica went back inside crying. Jackson sighed. Sitting alone for a bit. This was such a mess..

Hudson drove out the drive to Margo's place. Stopping in the parking lot. He turned off the lights and about got out when he stopped and noticed the Jeep there. He sighed with a frown. Seth was here?.. Hudson leaned back into the car. Not sure who he had anymore...

 **So which emotion takes over here. This decide what Hudson goes out does here now!**

 **Anger. Hudson came to see Margo and vent out to her his feelings and how much he truly loved her and the situation. But Seth is here! (Hudson has had enough of losing people he loves and he will go on in and confront Seth and Margo kinda harshly. But could make Margo see that she needs to stop going back and fourth and pick one man or the other.)**

 **Or...**

 **Sadness. Hudson came to see Margo and vent out to her his feeling and how much he truly loved her and the situation. But Seth is here.. (Hudson will just leave and go out to a bar and drink away his heart ache. But could land him right back at Margo's really late** **that night, drunk and sad.. Margo has been through alcohol before though. So seeing Hudson this way will do something.)**


	73. the right thing

Hudson stared at Seths jeep. he couldn't deal with this.. and so he left...

Seth noticed Hudson leaving out the window. he snickered a bit. "Something outside?" Margo asked. Seth turned aa he grabbed the bowl of food off the counter and answered "Just some trouble. Its gone now." He smiled at hjs ex wife. They sat at the small table together having a late night dinner. Margo had burned the first thing they were going to eat so Seth licked up something quick to fix. Theh ate for a bit amd Setg talked about hos work some. it was a quiet dinner mostly. Margo decided to mentiom italy with Hudson, "Remember when i told you about italy?" She asked. Setg nodded, eating.

Margo continued "Well.. I'm going with Hudson now." Seth set his fork down and sighed a moment. "That doesnt mean i choose him? You didn't want to go and you know how I've always wanted to go." Seth hit the table and scolded "Why?! Its been six months of this stupkd game Margo?! He's here every week or so but I'm here every other day!? I don't want to leave the country is all!? Why cant we travel to Florida or Vegas or Washingtom even?!" Margo explained "You know that I've always wanted to go to Italh Seth? I got the tickets already." Seth stood up and shiged the glass off the table yelling "Six months of this and you choose the rebound?!" Margo's eyes teared up, "This isn't fair to me Margo!.. I gotta get out of here." He stomoed out and slammed the door behind him. Margo felt her heart brake some...

Margo awoke to the sound of somone knocking on the door. more like banging on it! she wrapped her robe arond and tied it tightly, "Hold on!?" she called. rushing to the door she peeked through and then opened the door. it was the owner of the complex. "Yes?" she asked. It was late and odd for him to come by?..

The man asked "This guy says he knows you. He was disturbing everyone downstairs." Margo peeked around down the hall and sighed. It was Hudson. "Yeah.. I know him.." Margo walked over to Hudson who was on the floor sitting against the wall. She spoke up to the owner "I'll handle him.. He wont be a problem.." The man began to leave and scolded "Dont let that happen again." Margo sat down next to Hudson. He looked horrible. His eyes were filled with tears and all red and puffy. His clothes messed up and he wreaked of alcohol.

Margo leaned on his shoulder and asked "What happened?" Hudson cried some softly, answering "I dont know?.. I saw Seth here.. and i went out for a drink? Jessica came back and she's pregnant.. She is like really pregnant this time!?" Margo sighed and asked "Why did you come by here?.." Hudosm covered his face with his hands answering, "I didn't know.. where else to go?.." His words slurred. Margo grabbed one of his hands and held it. He was ro drunk to ask for more detail and information. So she let it be. A neighbor opened up the door and stared a moment scolding "Take it to your room!" Margo glared and snarled back "Mind your own business!... Come on.." she stood up an pulled Hudson up and took him to her room.

She helped Hudson sit down on the couch. She walked over to her open kitchen and began to make something warm to drink. she glanced outside and sighed with a frown. Hudson's truck was parked outside cricked in multiple spots with a huge scratch down the passenger side and the mirror hanging barely on. Margo sat down next to him and Hudson was leaned over already passed out. she brushed his golden blonde hair out of his face and pulled him gently down so he wasnt in some weird position all night. "We can talk tomorrow.." she said softly as she sat there thinking. Jessica being pregant.. Would she be able to do this. Hudson came with alot of drama with that woman. She took his keys to be safe and locked up and went back to bed herself.. She understood that sometimes you hurt and you drink..

But one thing made her hate this more .. She drank away her first husband because they lost a baby, and here Hudson was drinking because he was going to have a baby...

Jessica stared at herself in the mirror. The steam from her morning shower fading. She hated who she turned into the past year. All the things she had done to Hudson. She had the perfect husband.. he worked hard and he made sure she had everything she could want in life. And she took away the one thing he wanted. and now in her stupid selfish ways was having his baby. Jessica had to make this right slowly. and she knew a big part of that meant making it right with someone else first.

Jessica headed down the stairs. Logan was asleep in his room still. Cruz and Jackson were in the kitchen talking. Jessica made her way near the door and stopped hearing her name come up.

"I'll get calling about insurance later. I have to take her to the hospital to get registered again." Cruz said. Jackson sighed replying, "Good. She needs to get checked out with how far she is.. Cruz?.. Do you think she's gonna stay this time?.." Cruz fell silent. no one knew if she would or not. "I hope so.." Cruz answered softly. Jackson stared at his coffee. "I also went ahead and made your appointment with Dr Cropper. Need to get that six month scan over with." she added. Jessica stood against the wall quietly. listening. She forgot all about her father having cancer.

"Right." Jackson growled. "Are you coming with me for that?.." he asks his wife. Jessica decided to walk in now. Jackson and Cruz stared at their daughter. "Hey!? How did it feel sleeping back home?" Cruz asked with a smile. Jessica smiled answering "I'm glad I'm home you guys.. I honestly cant wait to find out what is it now that I'll be able to." Jackson and Cruz glanced at each other a moment. "You don't know what it is yet?" Jackson asked. Jessica shook her head. Cruz smiled "I'm taking you on to register today!? Maybe they can find out?!" She said with some excitement. Jessica couldn't help smiling at her mother. "I wanna just say i love you guys.. and i am so sorry for leaving.." Her eyes teared up.

"Daddy im so sorry.. I didn't think of you and the things you were going through.." She began to cry. Jackson went over and hugged her saying "I love you to sweetie.. Please stay.." He choked up himself trying not to cry. "You should invite Hudson to the doctors with you guys. whether or not he shows is on him but.. It would be the right thing to do." He added. Jessica sighed with a frown and replied "He hates me.. Hudson hates me..." Cruz and Jackson frowned at each other a moment. not really sure what to say. Jessica wiped her tears and took a deep breath, "Can i borrow a car?.. I have something i need to do." Jackson and Cruz's eyes widened.

They didn't really trust Jessica quite anymore. Afriad she would run again. So Cruz asked, "Well what do you need to do?.. I plan on taking you to the doctors with maybe Hudson and your dad?.. And thought afterwards we could go out and buy you some maternity clothes?" Jessica frowned. It waz obvious her parents didn't want her driving. "I need to talk to Lightning..." Jess explained. Jackson immediately scolded "No, nope. He is way to angry to talk right now." Cruz frowned and added in, "Its a good idea but give this some time baby.." Jessica didnt say anything. She knew Lightning influenced Hudson alot. She needed to speak with him...

Hudson groaned a bit as he woke up to the sound of clanking dishes and a sink running. He sat up and realized where he was. Margo shut off the sink and leaned on the counter, staring at Hud. "Hi..." she said softly. Hudson rubbed his eyes and managed to wave at her with his head down. He felt the head ache hitting him. Margo offered "I made coffee? Want some?.." Hudson looked at her. He looked aweful. He shook his head and asked "Maybe just water?" Margo turned around and quietly fixed him a glass. She walked over and sat down on the coffee table in front of Hudson and handed him the water. He took a sip... looking at her eyes..

"Im sorry.." He muttered. Margo nodded and asked "We should talk.. You said something about Jessica being pregnant last night?.." Hudson sighed and nodded answering "Honestly i really hope it was a bad dream from the alcohol. but... No.. She's pregnant this time.." Margo sighed and brushed her hair with her fingers. "Guess this means we are over huh?" He asked. Margo sighed answering "Are you getting back together with Jessica?" "No?! No i want you!? I don't love her anymore, I love you.." Hud quickly answered. Margo stared at him. She grabbed his hands and replied softly "I.. I don't know?.. I know I love you to."

Hudson nodded. Margo was so nice ans he knew she was trying not to hurt his feeling another time. "Guess Italy is out of the question to huh?" He faked a bit of a chuckle to lighten the mood. Margo sighed answering "I don't want it to be?.. I just don't know about us?.." Hudson rubbed her hands and asked "Well you have Seth.. He seems.. Alright.." He hated admitting that. Margo rraised her brows a bit and she snarled "Yea.." Hudson swallowed hard and decided if this was it, plus the alcohol made him more up front, So he honestly just told her how he felt. "Margo.. Do what you want? But i never stopped loving you. I want you back and with this.. thing with Jess, I understand you not wanting to be involved with me. But I waited six months for you to maybe come back. I don't mind waiting a few more.. I would marry you today if that's what you wanted. But i would also never come back if.. if that's what ypu wanted.." They gazed into each other's eyes.

Margo nodded and smiled slowly. Hudsons phone rang. he grabbed it out of his pocket and they both saw who it was. Jackson. Margo sighed and said "You should take that." Hudson stared at the phone and frowned as he answered, "Yeah hey.. Alright.. oh?.. Um?..." Hud brushed his hand through his hair. Staring at Margo and contiued on the phone. "Uh?.. When?.. Maybe, I dont know.. Okay.. Thanks.."...

Jackson hung up and spoke up to Cruz, "I don't think hes gonna show for this one.." Cruz frowned and asked "Did he sound mad?" Jackson shook his head answering "Confused and hurt mostly.. I wanna talk to him again in person." Cruz nodded then called Jessica down. "We are gonna go shop for some clothes in town for a bit. get out ams stuff.." she said. Jackson replied "Maybe stay away from McQueen for now?.. Please." Cruz sighed bit agreed. Jessica came down and the girls went on out. Jessica closed her eyes and just felt rhe car ride. It was kinda relarelaxing.

The car stopped and Jessica looked out the window. She sat up and stated confused, "This is Lightning's home?" Jessica asked. Cruz explained "I didn't want to argue with your father.. Come on.. let's go." Jessica frowned. Cruz came around and helped her daughter out. They went up on the porch. Cruz stood back a ways from Jessica. Letting her have her space. Lightning answered and immediately glared at Jessica. she played with her fingers as she began her apology, "Light.. um.. Mr McQueen?.. I'm sorry.. For how i treated your son. And you to?.. I shouldn't have done what i did.." Lightning glanced at Cruz ans sighed replying, "Yeah.. okay.." He stepped back and began to shut the door but Jessica stopped him and continued.

"I wish i could apologize to Sally to. I was horrible and I regret it so much. I was so lucky to had been part of your amazing family and this baby is lucky to be. I want to stay and i want to raose it here. With all it's family but... I dont even know if Hudson wants to be involved at all after we talked.." Lightning frowned hearing that. That wasn't right of Hudson. Jessica began to cry some as she continued "Im so sorry.. And.. Hudson looks up to you more than you know.. And sometimes he takes on feelings you show toward things and acts the same way.. I know you hate me?.. I dont blame you.. But dont hate this baby.. Im sorry.." Lightning stared at her very pregnant belly and asked "How far are you?.." Jessica wiped her eyes answering "Seven months.." Lightning sighed and nodded.

Jessica added "Im sorry.. im so sorry i hurt uoj and Hudson.. I cant take it back now though right?.." She cried. Lightning frowned and glanced at Cruz "Thanks for the apology Jessica.. I'll talk to Hudson.. In the end I'm supporting whatever he wants to do.." He said as ge stepped back and them he shut the door. Lightning swallowed hard. He stared at a photo on the wall of Sally.. He sighed asking "What are we doing?.." Staring at her face and faded smile...

Jackson, Cruz and Jessica went to the hospital together. Jessica was re registered and checked out. all looked good. They were taken to the ultrasound room. The tech rubbed the gel on her belly. "So?.. What are we hoping for? or is a surprise?" the tech asked with a friendly smile. Jessica faked a smile answeing "Boy.. i want a boy.." Cruz grabbed Jackson's hand tightly. "Good choice. so baby looks healthy. Looks pretty big to." The tech said. Cruz spoke up "Well Mom here was a pretty big babg id say." Laughing a little. the tech smiled. "Lets get a few pictures out for you. So grandparents?" The tech asked glancing at Jackson and Cruz. Cruz nodded. "Excited?" Jackson answered "Yeah. We've been waiting for this day.." Jackson grabbed Jessicas hand a moment which made her smile. The tech smiled at the tender moment.

moving around and showing the baby. It kicked and moved some. "So sweet.." Cruz said and leaned on Jacksons shoulder. The tech then asked "You ready for the gender?" Jessica smiled and the door knocked and a nurse peeked in saying "Sorry.. Just um.. Jessica Storm right?" Jessica nodded and the nurse opened the door more. Jessica's eyes widened with tears. "Dads here." the nurse said with a smile. Hudson faked a small smile and walked inside. the nurse shut the door. The tech greeted "Awesome. Youre just in time for the gender reveal." Hudson glanced at Jessica then the screen at the baby. Cruz nudged Jackson. "He showed up.." She whispered with a smile. Jackson nodded and smiled back.

Hudsons eyes teared up some and asked "Thats mine?" He glanced at Jessica. She nodded and couldnt help smiling. Hudson took a deep breath. Amazed by this tiny baby inside there. He felt like crying. He wanted this for so long!?... Hudson stared at the screen and grabbed Jessicas hand tightly. Jackson noticed it and wasnt sure what thay meant. Jessica gripped Hudsons hand tightly back as the tech moved around. "Alright. so its a little,"

 **Ofcorse Hudson showed up!? so fun choice.**

 **Boy**

 **or...**

 **Girl**

 **(dont forget name ideas!)**


	74. Jacksons place

the tech smiled. "Lets get a few pictures out for you. So grandparents?" The tech asked glancing at Jackson and Cruz. Cruz nodded. "Excited?" Jackson answered "Yeah. We've been waiting for this day.." Jackson grabbed Jessica's hand a moment which made her smile. The tech smiled at the tender moment.

moving around and showing the baby. It kicked and moved some. "So sweet.." Cruz said and leaned on Jacksons shoulder. The tech then asked "You ready for the gender?" Jessica smiled and the door knocked and a nurse peeked in saying "Sorry.. Just um.. Jessica Storm right?" Jessica nodded and the nurse opened the door more. Jessica's eyes widened with tears. "Dads here." the nurse said with a smile. Hudson faked a small smile and walked inside. the nurse shut the door. The tech greeted "Awesome. Youre just in time for the gender reveal." Hudson glanced at Jessica then the screen at the baby. Cruz nudged Jackson. "He showed up.." She whispered with a smile. Jackson nodded and smiled back.

Hudsons eyes teared up some and asked "Thats mine?" He glanced at Jessica. She nodded and couldnt help smiling. Hudson took a deep breath. Amazed by this tiny baby inside there. He felt like crying. He wanted this for so long!?... Hudson stared at the screen and grabbed Jessica's hand tightly. Jackson noticed it and wasn't sure what that meant. Jessica gripped Hudson's hand tightly back as the tech moved around. "Alright. so its a little boy you have here." Hudson and Jessica smiled. Jackson glanced at Cruz with a smile.

"Any name ideas you two?" the tech asked. Hudson and Jessica glanced at each other a moment and Jessica answered "I actually did have a few ideas but.. Maybe we should talk them over later first.." Hudson just stared as the tech finished up. "Alright. you're free to go. we will be seeing you next week Miss Storm." and they began to leave. Jessica had to make her next appointment at the front desk. Hudson spoke up while in line with the Storm family, "I'm gonna go ahead and um.. Head out.." Hudson walked off. Jackson glanced at Cruz then followed Hudson outside and stopped him calling "Hudson hold on!" Hudson stopped and turned and stared at Jackson.

Jackson walked closer and continued, "Thank you for coming. Means alot.." Hudson nodded. Jackson sighed and continued "You should come over and we can all talk about this more sometime? Your dad to." Hudson shook his head and replied "I don't know if I want to be involved right now Jackson?.. I.. I need to go.." Jackson stopped him and asked "Hold on. What do you mean?" Hudson sighed answering "Look Jackson.. You said that Jessica was afraid I would take the baby? And.. If i stick around with this?. I might.. Because Jessica is in no shape to be a mother. She should be in jail for things that she has done to me?! I tried?! I took her hand in there and tried to feel something different with her!.. But i can't.. Jessica is a horrible person. Im sorry.." Jackson's brows lowered as he asked "You're taking the baby away from us?" Hudson snarled back explaining

"No!, You and Cruz are his grandparents and have been amazing people. I wouldnt keep him away from you two. But.. Look i don't know what im going to do?.. All im saying is right now, its either me or her. I cant raise a child with that woman in there." And Hudson left. Leaving the future of Jackson's grandson uncertain now..

The Storm family went on home and Jessica was excited a bit. "I think that went well. Hudson seemed okay and like he might actually want to be involved after all. I'll be right back to go back out with you mom, i just gotta pee for like the hundredth time." She joked and walked away to the guest bathroom. Cruz smiled and said "I think she's right. Hudson showed up and it seemed to go well huh?" She glanced at her husband. Jackson frowned a bit staring. Cruz was concerned and asked "What is it?" Jackson sighed answering "Hudson might take the baby.. or not be involved at all?. Doesnt know what he wants yet." Cruz's brows lowered as she asked "What are you talking about? He seemed fine?"

Jackson shook his head explaining "When i ran outside with him. He said he cant raise a baby with Jessica.. So its him or Jessica get the baby." Cruz became angry some amd and snarled "What the hell is that suppose to mean? He's gonna take our grandson away from us?" Jackson shook his head answering "Not us. Just Jessica. Said we can be there just.." "Not Jessica?" Cruz finished. Jackson nodded. Cruzs eyes teared up as she defended her daughter, "But thats Jessica's only blood child? Not to mention if Hudson takes Jessica to court and makes her seen as an unfit parent, she wont ever be able to adopt?! He can't do that?! Thats our daughter!?"

Jackson threw his hands up yelling "You dont think I know that?! What do you want me to do?! Convince Hudson to abandon his kid?!" Jessica came down and asked "Whats going on?.." Cruz and Jacksom started at her silently a moment. Debating whether or not to protect her from this. Cruz began yo cry some and muttered "I can't.. I just cant." and she left the room. Jessica became scared and asked "Dad what's going on?.." Jackson took a deep breath and had to choose to tell Jessica like it is or hide it for now.. thinking and debating which way to take this path.. He stared at his youngest.. Finally deciding he answered, "Its nothing. Just your mother and I having a disagreement. Come on. I'll take you to town instead. How about we grab something at the diner too." Jessica shrugged answering "Sure.." Jackson called up the stairs "Logan come on! taking you to town with Jess!" Jessica asked "So what's the deal with this Logan kid?.." Jackson stared answering "He's the racer we hired. come on Logan!?" Jessica stared and her eyes widened. she forgot all about the race and the car for a moment and quickly grabbed her fathers arm and explained "Dad they plan to sabotage Savirtaran!" Jackson raised a brow and asked "What? who?" Logan came down the stairs at this point and Jessica paused a moment and replied "I'll talk with you about it alone later.." Jackson thought that was odd. kinda hated Jessica even talking about the car. it ripped her family and relationship with Hudson apart.

And thats when Jackson decided. Jessica would not be allowed to talk about or see or help with anything savirtaran or racing. She needed to focus on a real job and getting her life together and proving to Hudson she was fit to be a mother. for the sake of her child..His grandchild...

Jackson went on to the school early the following morning. Find something to do and think. But when he walked in, it seemed Lightning was doing the same. Jackson and Lightning stared actoss the room at each other in silence a moment. Lightning was at a desk looking over a checklist. Jackson walked closer and asked "How's Hudson?.." Lightning glared answering "Hurting. He's hurting Jackson." Jackson frowned and nodded saying "I'm sorry.." Jackson fiddled with the car some. No one said anything else for a good 20 minutes or so. But Jackson asked "Have you talked with him? Sense yesterday?" Lightning sighed answering "Yep.. A boy huh?" Jackson chuckled answering "Yeah. Did uh.. Did Hudson say anything about maybe?.. not wanting the.. to be involved?.." Lightning rolled his eyes ans stared snarling "Yeah, and he also mentioned taking custody of the baby." Jackson frowned shaking his head he asked "What did you tell him?" Lightning's brows lowered as he snarled back, "What do you think?! I can't make him be invovled?! Jessica is trying to do that!? I want him to step up as a father and not lose this child but Hudson seems more worried about losing Margo and whatever they got going than fighting for his child!" Lightning hit the desk hard.

Jackson swallowed hard and replied softly, "Can i give you advice on something to say to him?" Lightning didn't answer, just stared more glared.. Jackson thought of how Cruz was willing to accept Sky when he had a child before. and he knew his advice would not be in his daughter's favor but he couldn't watch Hudson fall apart without saying it. "There will always be girls.. women?.. But your children?.. Mistake or not?.. They need you and you need them. Cant find a love like that with any woman. You know that McQueen. And there are women who understand that out there to.. I was lucky enough to find one of them.." Lightning's glare faded to a blank kinda frown.

Jackson sighed and continued.. "Please.. Don't take the baby away from my daughter.. I know she's not got the best record with you guys?.. But she's working on it?.. And.." His eyes teared up "Ive done so much worse.. And I didn't deserve any of the forgiveness i was given or chances.. I know she's messed up.. And it's my fault.. And I'm trying to fix it now.. If Hudson takes this baby?.. It'll destroy her.. I may lose her for good?.." Lightning sighed answering.. "I cant make this decision for Hudson Jackson?.. I gotta step back.. I think the kids need to talk to each other honestly. without us and our influence.. but... That was good advice and i will tell him that.. thank you." Jackson nodded and took a deep breath. Maybe Hudson and Jessica did need to do this together rather than deciding what they wanted alone. But that meant Jackson would have to step back. Lightning had decided to. Which was huge really. Jackson had to decide what his part in this would be.

The door opened. Hudson walked in now. Jackson stared. but Hudson didnt even acknowledge him there. "Hud? We should talk maybe?.." Hudson glared and ignored Jackson as he spoke to his father, "Dad, I'm gonna take a few days off.." Jackson sighed and spoke up again, "Hudson?" Still being ignored. Jackson shook his head. Lightning finally said something, "Hud, Jackson is trying to talk to you?.." Hudson growled rudely "Well i don't want to hear anything from him right now!?" Lightning glanced at Jackson who spoke up "Hudson i think we should talk?.." Hudson turned to Jackson and yelled "No!? Dont be all pushy and fuck off!" Jackson's eyes widened, Lightning scolded "Dont talk that way to him!? I know youre angry but he didnt do anything and he's just trying to help?" Hudson sighed and just left. not saying a thing to either of them now.

Jackson frowned as Lightning spoke up, "He's just hurting and confused.. I'll talk to him tomorrow morning.. Think he just needs some space." Jackson nodded, thinking.. He could lose Jessica and she could lose her child.. it wasn't fair that Hudson had the final say..

Throughout the day, Jackson thought of different ways to save his family.. Jessica.. From losing her child. or if he should step back like Lightning was doing and let the fate of his grandson fall into whatever decision Hudson made. Because if Hudson took her to court. Jessica wouldn't stand a chance..

 **im sorry this wasnt a good chapter. i kept getting stuck with Jackson becuase im not sure how he should be. so gonna let you guys decide how he handles this with Hudson and Jessica.**

 **1\. Like Lightning, Jackson steps back. Letting Hudson and Jessica go this on their own. Let them make their own choice and giving Hudson space. (Hudson isn't sure what he wants to do yet. He just has alot of anger toward Jessica and doesnt want to be involved with her. so could go either way still)**

 **or...**

 **2\. Jackson can't leave this alone. fearing Hudson will take the baby from Jessica, Jackson offers Hudson a way out that gives Jessicas rights up, But will let Hudson be as involved as he wants or not. And let's Jackson control Jessicas parenting as he does kinda think she isnt ready and fear she may run if Hudson threatens anything. (But being pushy could make it worse. even if Jackson doesnt mean to be.)**


	75. take a chance on love

Hudson sat there on the grass in front of the water. Staring at the falls. Thinking about what he was going to do. Of course he wanted his son.. But Jessica.. He was going to have to forgive her for everything or at least press those feelings of hatred back. He started to think about the things he had done wrong too. and blaming Jessica for everything just like his father had. He sighed with a frown..

His phone buzzed. Hud picked it up and glanced. Logan.

 _hey, This week is qualifying. Kinda nervous.. Jackson is busy with his daughter. Think you can come to willys butte and help me get some laps?_

Hudson tgought for a moment. listening to the water fall. He sighed. Maybe it would be good to race around with the kid a little...

Jessica was arguing with her Father and Mother. About Savirtaran. how the creators of robo car and Ross plan to to sabotage it.

Jackson scolded "First off Jessica!, No more!? You gotta drop the car and any idea of racing again! It destroyed you and your life and its changed you! I never want to hear a thing about it from your mouth!" Jessica slapped the counter of the kitchen and yelled back, "Dad you arent listening!? These people will kill you to get what they want?!" Jackson snarled "They can't get past security? I can handle them if they even did?! Drop this!!" Cruz spoke up "I agree. You need to calm down and start thinking about that baby. no more racing." Jessica couldn't believe this. "You two don't believe me?.. Do you?" She asked.

Jackson and Cruz glanced at each other. It wasn't that exactly.. But they knew Jessica would do what she wanted before for racing. This didnt seem any different. And they truly believed that security wouldnt be an issue. They had everything planned and scheduled. It didnt seem like this would be a real issue or a real threat. Cruz spoke up "Jessica.. We love you but.. Forget about Savirtaran.. Focus on your baby.." Jessica frowned. She was only trying to help.. But they wouldn't listen. Jackson cleared his throat and added "About the baby and Hudson.. and you.. I'm not gonna fight this for you.. You need to talk to Hudson alone.. You two have to decide what you guys are gonna do.. No more racing nonsense. You wanna stay here in my home thats my rule." Jackson didnt feel well. Just upset about all of this.

JJessicashook her head and explained "Dad.. you got to listen to me? Iveeseen ehat these people will do for this? For themselves?!" Jackson had enough and finally said it "Enough! You could lose your baby over this!?" Jessica teared up. Jackson swallowed hard and grabbed the counter for balancr. "You okay?" Cruz asked. Jackson sighed answering "Yeah just.. I'm gonna go lay down." And he left the room. Jessica thought about what she would even say to Hudson anymore. But her father was right. Jessica and Hudson needed to talk about this. She wouldn'tlose her baby...

Hudson and Logan were out practicing. Hudson giving Logan a few lessons. more of practice in. "Doing great. keep in mind Savirtaran goes alot faster." Hud complimented. They weren't using the actual race car. Logan came to a stop and got out asking "Isn't there anything else i need to know?" Hudson sighed thinking before answeing the kid, "Na. You got it. And youre ready." Logan smiled some but it faded and he asked, "So?.. You were married to Jessica?" Hudson stared and nodded. Logan asked "Whats the deal exactly? You guys hook up and..?" Hudson shook his head answering "You're kinda young arent you? Besides its not really your business." Logan's eyes widened and he let it be sense it was obvious it bothered Hudson.

A few hours of practice and Jackson's car pulled up. Hudson stared and had Logan pull in. Jackson got out and called out "Logan! Come on kid. Gonna be making dinner soon!.." Logan stopped and got out. Hudson stared. he really didn't want to see Jackson at all right now. Jackson walked closer and spoke to him though ofcorse. "Hey.." Hudson just ignored it at first. Jackson frowned and continued anyway, "Look.. I'm not going to ask you or tell you to do anything. Gonna let you and Jess decide this one. You can come over anytime. Im sorry..." Jackson finished and he and Logan began to walk off. Hudson sighed and swallowed hard. He knew he needed to talk to Jessica. he wanted to figure this out. That way he could go back to Margo and talk it over with her to. "Jackson." Hudson called. Jackson and Logan stopped and turned toward Hudson.

Hudson sighed continuing "Bring Jessica over to my place tonight.. If she wants to talk tonight?.. You can come to and ill just have something made up for dinner." Jackson nodded slowly and then left with Logan. Hudson watched them drive off. He sat down on the ledge. Preparing for what was to come and really thinking what he wanted out of this...

The door bell rang. Lightning opened the door and immediately felt aweful. Cynthia smiled and walked inside with two reusable shopping bags. "I know I'm early. But rather early than late. I hate going to bed with a heavy and full stomach." Lightning faked a smile and shut the door. Cynthia stared at him a moment and sighed saying "You forgot.. Okay.. I can go." She reached for the door but Lightning stopped her and stood between her and the door. Cynthia stared and raised a brow. "It's fine and I'm sorry.. Please?.. Let me show you around and we can work on dinner?.." he offered. Cynthia smiled and replied "Sure." Lightning smiled and gently put his arm around her shoulder and showed her the kitchen first.

Cynthia set down the two bags. Lightning really noticed her more now. Dark boot cut jeans, brown boots,long burgandy top that was kinda baggy, an aqua and burgandy scarf that matched. "You look good." He complimented. Cynthia smiled and unpacked the bags. Lightning felt a bit awkward with it but showed Cynthia the house. "Nice tatse you have. I really like the decor." She said. Lightning nodded and continued to show her around. Cynthia admired the home. It really was beautiful. "Did you design the place? Or this like wheel well and more of a restoration?" she asked. Lightning smiled answering "Sally and I had it designed and based off Wheel Well. She loved that place." Cynthia stopped in the hall and stared at the photos on the wall. She could tell Lightning loved Sally. "Come on.. I'll start dinner up. Can you even cook?" She asked and giggled some. Lightning followed her back to the kitchen answering "Ofcorse I can. I dont like to brag, but I make a pretty mean roast." Cynthia laughed and rolled her eyes. Taking Lightning's hand and pulling him into the kitchen...

Hudson opened the door to see Jackson and Jessica. He took a deep breath and stepped aside letting them inside. Jackson spoke up "Well.. I'm going to head back out. I'll pick you up whenever you call me Jessica.." Hudson's brows lowered as he asked "Wait?.. You're not staying?" Jessica stared suprised too. "Um.. No.. This is between you two.. If.. If I need to come get you anytime Jessica.. Just call me." Jessica nodded. More nervous now than before. Jackson kissed his daughter's cheek and nodded once to Hudson and left. At first it was quiet and Hudson and Jessica just stared at each other. "Well.." Hudson said staring at her. Her belly popped out. "Are you hungry?" he asked. Jessica quietly nodded. Hudson motioned toward the dining room. "I know where it is.." Jessica muttered and the two walked that way.

Jessica gazed at the table. "Its not much..Chicken and green beans and extra salad.. Read online its really good for pregnancy and thought that would be good..for.. you?.." Hudson wasn't sure if this was a good idea or not. Jessica smiled at Hudson and thanked him. Hudson sighed and pulled a chair out for her. Being kind. He sat across and it was quiet again as they began to eat. Hudson stared at Jessica and decided to ask and break the awkward silence "So?.. Just.. making sure?.. You plan to keep it ofcorse and um? Raise it?" Jessica frowned answering "Im not giving up my baby Hudson. I'm gonna make that very clear to you. I want us to raise him. Not it. Him." She sounded angry. Hudson nodded and sipped the water as he thought for a moment.

Continuing he vented a bit, "Jess..You hurt me.. Still keep hurting me.. You can't.. You don't understand how painful it was to watch you leave? And then deciding to file for that divorce and not knowing where you were?.. And now you come back with the very thing I always wanted from you?.. Its messed up.. I mean we were so close?!.." Jessica sighed and set the fork down replying "I do know how that feels actually. I left because you wanted to force me to have this baby? You made me choose between work or a family and not once asked me about my thoughts on the family thing!? You know what?! i was beyond overwhelmed?.. I got scared?.. I am scared!.." Her eyes teared up. Hudson sook a deep breath ans listened. "I left like you told me and then you turn around and build the very thing you told me choose between?.. I know pain! And heart break! because of you!.." She began crying softly.

Continuing "So you're mad at me for doing the very same thing you did to me!?.. Whats messed up is that it only took what? a year to build Savirtaran?.. If you would have just gave me the chance to help and build it from the start than i never would have left and we could be having a family in the same house!." Hudson frowned.. Maybe she was right. "Maybe.. But you changed. Like this switch went off inside you? It wasnt just the car Jess?.. You started to become distant from me?.. Like i wasn't worth your time?..You blew me off for our dates?.. Late to dinner and leaving me alone?... I'm just.." He stopped. unsire what to say. "Do you want this baby?" Jessixa asked harshly. Hudson stared. His eyes teared up but he nodded nervously.

Jessica frowned and continued "Great. Well me too." She was angry. She ate a bit then added "And if you think i was aweful about that stupid car. hmm. I will not! Lose my baby to someome two faced like you. I will fight whatver way i have to for my son. He is mine and i will not let you take him. ever." "Stop." Hudson snarled and kinda interrupted "Just stop Jess.. I'm not going to take our son from you..You are his mother.." It hurt some saying that. Deciding that. But he wanted his son ans Jessica would make a hard and long fight that this time.. Hudson wanted to avoid that. "You mean that?" She asked. Hudson nodded. Jessica wiped her tears. Staring into Hudsons eyes across the table. He did mean it. She could tell. "Thank you.." She said with a small smile which made Hudson smiled a little to...

Lightning and Cynthia had just about finished dinner up. The radio faintly playing in tbe back ground. Cynthia laughed saying "I'm sorry! I just cant imagine you out there in a field? Cow tipping?! ha! That's ridiculous!.." Lightning chuckled saying "I've done alot of crazy stunts back in the day. Hey this was great by the way. You are an excellent chef." He smiled. Cynthia took a deep breath and nodded "Well thank you Lightning." Lightning stood up and began to clean up. Cynthia stood up and stopped him saying "Don't worry about it, I got it? I made a mess of your home. Let me clean it up." Lightning smiled and shrugged "Its fine. I'm use to doing things myself. Plus you slaved away at that amazing meal. I got it."

Cynthia smiled warmly at him and helped anyway. Lightning rinsed the dishes into the sink. Cynthia watched him a moment and stood next to him and listened to the radio. The stayion was filled with old songs. older than they were really. Cynthia turned it up some. "This is a beautiful song." Lightning stared and listened as Cynthia swayed her hips and body to the slow beat of the song I'll Remember by the tokens. "What are you doing?" He asked with a chuckle. Cynthia giggled explaining "Sometimes the music just gets to you." Lightning watched as she danced kinda seductively with her hips. shakinf his head a bir. He dried his hands. The song was almost over. Cynthis stopped and asked "Do you dance?" Lightning's eyes widened as he answered "Oh no. I'm more if the guy who watches." Cynthia glared and joked "Sure." She turned down the radio and said, "Well.. I think I'll be going on home. I have yoga in the morning tomorrow. And i really don't wanna be late to class." Lightning nodded and smiled. thanking Cynthia for the meal. "Good night Lightning. Hope we do this again." She smiled.

Lightning nodded answeing "Oh yeah. Tonight was great. I needed this." Cynthia held out her hand. "Should we shake or something?" She asked. Lightning chuckled amd raised a brow and answered "Goodnight Cynthia." He leaned around and kissed her cheek. Cynthia's eyes widened and she touched her cheek with her hand. suprised by that a little. She grabbed her scarf and headed out but not without saying goodbye again.

 _meanwhile_

Cruz and Logan finished their dinner. Logan had to ask "Where is Jackson? and Jessica?" Cruz began to clean up answeing "Jessica is out tonight and Jackson went and layed down earlier." Logan nodded. "Make sure your homework is done okay?" She added. Logan nodded and rushed up the stairs. Cruz snickered some and finished cleaning up. Putting a plate away for Jackson. She decided to check on him anyway. Cruz went up to the bedroom and walked in slowly. He was on the bed passed out. Cruz sat down on her side of the bed and shook him gently. "Jackson.. Jackson.. Dont you need to eat?." Jackson slowoy blinked a few times. His eyes were yellow and red and he looked tired.

"Dont you wanna eat babe?" Cruz asked again. Jackson took a deep breath and answered "No I'm fine. Not hungry." He closed his eyes again but Cruz leaned up to him and asked "You feel okay?.." Jackson stared at her and sat up now. Cruz stared back at him. "I'm just tired Babe." He said with a small smile. Cruz nodded slowly and leaned on Jackson's body. Nestling in. Jackson wrapped his arm around her. It wasnt long he fell back asleep right there. He must of been tired. So Cruz carefully slipped away and texted Hudson Letting him know that she would pick Jessica up instead of Jackson...

Hudson stared at the text and texted back not to worry about it. He'd take her home. Which was nice of him. Jessica was looking around the house. The home she left behind. Hudson walked over and found her sitting on the couch near the fireplace. Hudson sighed and sat down next to her. She had a photo. The photo Hudson had put away of rhe fwo of them. Just a random selfie in the old white truck smiling. Jessica smiled and asked " You remember what made us laugh so hard in this picture?" Hudson stated at it ans answered "I think this was when we had dinner with your parents and your dad caught us getting a little too close,

?.." Jessica laughed a little remebering that.

"How are things with um?.. Margo?" she asked, Hudson frowned answering "Well.. It was going well.. But i showed up drunk and stupid to her house and thats how she found out about the baby.. Now she's not sure what she wants.." Jessica layed her hand on Hudson's knee and replied "Im sorry. I truly hope that Margo comes around.. She was really nice. She could have hated me and treated me badly but..She's mature." Hudson stared at her hand on his knee and pushed it away. "Sorry.." Jess muttered.

"I want things to be.. okay.. Between us Hudson.. I want to show our son the life we had. That place by the falls. I wanna go back there before he's born just once." Hudson thought about that place. He hadn't taken Margo there. Not that he remembered anyway. "I wish.." Hudson started. he stopped as the two of them stared ar each other. He thought of how he tried fighting for Margo. How he didn't give up. Maybe if he had done that with Jessica this wouldn't be like this.. Jess was right. They both were broken from everything.

"Wish what?" Jess asked. Hudson stared and answered "Nothing.. I just should have fought for us harder." Jessica raised a brow and grabbed his hand. "Its okay. I should have to.. But you really are better off without me. You should go to Margo's and tellher you wont let this get between the two of you. Tell her how much you need her." Hudson stared and asked nervously "How am I suppose to do that?.."

Jessica laughed and explained "You use to be full of grand gestures?. Take the chance and go right up to her door. Tonight maybe even?! When she opens the door get down ok your knee and take her hand and immediately make sure you tell her how you feel. How you love her and what made you fall for her.. Get up and take both of her hands and tell her you need her and why. Then tell her that this.. That you would be honored to have her in your sons life?! Tell her you will marry her one day and that you will do anything for her. And she will probably say something like?.. Oh Hudson i don't know.. its so soon and i cant just come back to you and everything go back like it was now?."

Hudson stated listening "And thats when you kiss her and tell her you wont take no for an answer. You are always a nice guy and get pushed around. You just become irresistible and sexy when you get firm and tell a woman what to do. Kindly. dont be a dick about it. and make sure you sound confident." She smiled. Hudson nodded and stared. What wouls Margo do if he did that?.. He couldn't help think about actually doing that. But what if Seth.. "What is she has?.. Company over?" Hud asked. Jessica raised a brow and shrugged saying "Do it still? Just shows your dedicated." Hudson sighed and nodded. He might do this.

"I should call my dad to get me.. take me home." Hudson stared and explained "Hes asleep. I told your mom I'd take you. Come on." They stood up and Jessica felt a bit of pain ans rjbbed her tummy. "What's wrong?" Hud asked concerned. Jessica pulled his hand onto her tummy and his eyes widened. The baby was moving. a real living baby. It really hit him. Hudson smiled. He couldn't help it. He and Jessica smiled at each other and now he felt something different. As he stared at Jessica he finally forgave her. He wanted this baby. And he wouldn't take it away from anyone. "You're gonna be.. A pretty good mom Jess.." He said softly. It just came out. It made Jessica tear up. She hated herself and felt like such a failure.. She failed at being a daughter.. a wife.. She didnt want to mess up being a mom to..

Hudson took her home and watched her walk to the door and go in. Ge thought about what Jessica said to do with and for Margo. He truly decided that Margo would love that. She really would. He stared at Storms home. The memories made. He frowned. Jessica wasnt pushing him or acting crazy and he didnt feel that hate. They were having a baby!? A beautiful baby boy! He wanted this for so long with her but..

 **but what does Hudson do?!?! This is a story changer.**

 **1\. Go to Margos and do exaxtly what Jessica said. (Margo will be suprised and she loves Hudson. Seeing him be so sure about them and their relationship will only help her make her final choice)**

 **or...**

2\. **As he begins to leave he cant help thinking and feeling in love again with the idea of that family he wanted for years. He thinks of everything he put Jess through before too. She stood by him through jail before. Damien and her father against it all. Maybe he should have fought harder. He suddenly wants to do the crazy young love thing and feels he wants Jessica again. (Hudson will turn around and do exactly what Jessica said to do. But with her! and let Margo go..)**


	76. relapse

Cruz asked her daughter, "How did dinner go?" Jessica shrugged answering "Really well. I think we are gonna be able to raise the baby together without any or much any problems." That made Cruz smile. Jessica raised a brow and asked "Hey?.. Dad okay? Hudson said he fell asleep?" Cruz sighed answering "Yeah he's just stressed about everything.. And we aren't exactly young anymore Jessica." She joked. Jessica smiled some. Then someone knocked on the door like a crazed loon.

Cruz opened the door and asked "Hudson? Did you forget something?" Hudson stared over at Jessica and called out "Jess wait!.." Jessica turned and stared. Cruz steppes aside, "Jessica come here please.." He asked. Jessica was confused but walled walked over. Cruz watching them both. Hudson knelt down on one knee and took one of her hands with both of his, "I feel so much regret with us. I should have fought for us and not agaisnt you.. I should have given you that car and known you would still give me that family." Jessica just stared at the moment as Hudson continued, "I loved you before. And i think I'm on love again.. Maybe part of the reason I pushed away was me not wanting to admit I still loved you.. I fell for this young, independent, beautiful, talented, hard headed woman. You're still that woman." Jessica frowned and began to tear up as Hud stood up and continued gazing in her eyes,

"Jessica I need you. Not just becuse you're the mother of my child. I need you becuase you push me. Pushed me all the time to try new things and to be a better person and stronger man. And I'm so excited and love that you!, The woman i love gets to be my childs mother. And one day.. Soon i hope.. I'm going to marry you... Again." Jessica giggled a little bit with tears rolling down her cheeks. "Jessica I'm going to stand by you. And I will be your husband. Your partner and best friend.. Forgive you and love you.. No matter what.." Jessica wipes her tears and asked "Are you sure?.. I can't be back and fourth?.. I don't want?.. you.. to wish you didnt do this tomorrow?.." Hudson smiled at her answering "I won't take no for an answer. This is what I want. What I wanted.." It got quiet as they stared at each other. Jessica smiled and wrapped her arms around him the best she could. Cruz felt tears come to her eyes. It was so sweet and romantic. "So you two are working things out then?" Cruz asked.

Jessica and Hudson looked at her then each other. Hudson answered "Yeah. I think we will be okay." Jessica smiled and didn't want to let Hudson go. Never again...

The following day, Lightning, Dusty, Chug and Dottie were going over everything to take to qualifying. Hudson came in. He hadn't told his father about things with Jessica. Chug spoke up "Theres pur boy! Thought you were out for a while?" Hudson chuckled answering "Yeah well.. I'm back. can't miss this you know?" Lightning asked "That's great. Got youre head in the right place?" Hudson swallowed hard and nodded. This wasn't the place to talk about everything. "Hey dad.." He started. Lightning stared at his kid listening, "You wanna?.. Do dinner tonight?.." Lightning's brows lowered, confused some. The way Hudson asked made it obvious he wanted to talk about the baby situation. Lightning nodded saying "Okay. Yeah definitely." Hudson nodded and clapped his hands once as he asked everyone else "So what else we gotta do?" Before anyone couod answer Hudson's phone rang. It was Jackson. "Hold on.. gotta take this." Hudson turned around. Everyone waited. Lightning listened some hearing the name.

"Jackson, Hey! Everybody's here at the school already whats up?.. Yeah?.. Oh?.. okay.. Sure. I'll be over in a moment." He hung up and sighed and walked closer to his father. Lightning was concerned with Jessica being back and all and asked "Everything okay?" Hudson leaned down and answered "Yeah um.. I gotta go pick Logan up from school to bring over here." Lightning didn't understand asking "Isn't Jackson bringing him when he comes?" Hudson shook his head answering "Jackson isn't feeling good and Cruz is taking care of Jessica and out helping her with some things. I'll be right back." Hudson began to leave but Lightning raised his voice asking "But you just got here? And sense when is it your responsibility to help them out?" Hudson waved and left. Going to get Logan and come back...

So the guys worked on getting everything ready for the weekend trip for qualifying. Logan was nervous. But who wouldn't be. Hudson, Jackson, and Lightning had talked him up about being the youngest racer in the piston cup and being the racer to bring back racing! It was scary to a 16 year old boy! Hudson took Logan back home, the Storm home after a days work before dinner with his own father. They pulled up and Hudson parked the truck. "Hey. You're gonna do great." He said to the younger racer. Logan faked a smile and asked "Were you nervous? What am I saying?.. Youre Lightning McQueen's son?!.." He joked. Hudson smiled warmly answering "I was terrified. I was the youngest at my first race to. seventeen." Logan lit up more. Feeling closer to Hudson through that. "Alright, get outa here. Get some rest. We leave friday morning." Logan nodded and thanked Hudson for the ride and went on inside.

Logan shut the door behind himself and stared at the stairs. Jackson was sitting and leaning on the rail mid way down. He didnt look so good. Breathing loud enough Logan was concerned. "You alright?" The kid asked. Jackson breathed rapidly loud and glared at the kid answering "I'm fine." He sounded mad. Logan stared. His eyes looked funny.. "Are you high?.." The kid asked another question. Jackson snickered answering "No?.. I said I'm fine.." Jackson closed his eyes and just sat against the rail. Logan stared and didnt completely beleive Jackson. "Should i get Cruz?.." He asked another freaking question. Getting on Storm's nerve. Jackson sighed and snapped "I'm fine!?" Logan stared silently for a moment before replying "Okay?.. Just?.. Odd you are sitting on the stairs?.." Jackson glared.

And slowly pulled himself up with the rail. "There. Now I'm not sitting. You should get to homework or something." Jackson took a deep breath.. His body shaking to stand some. Logan stared at Jackson and for the first time saw how weak he was? But he knew better than to fight with Jackson. He did that before and Jackson treated him like he was own kid. Grounding him. So Logan walked around him up the stairs and to his room. Jackson took another deep breath as he slowly continued going down the stairs. The pain in his stomach and sides hurt badly. He heard Cruz walking into the room so he quickly put on a fake smile and stood up striaghter. He didn't want her worrying over nothing. Ever sense the cancer she babied him over things like this.

Cruz walked by and raised a brow. Jackson's really odd smile made her curious so she walked over and asked "Uh?.. What are you doing?.." Jackson pretended he didn't hurt as he answered "Just thinking.. About what you told me?..How Jessica and Hudson are somehow getting back together?.. Its weird isn't it?" He was just making an excuse but he did feel a little?.. Off? about that. Cruz shrugged replying "I think it's a good thing. They use to be amazing together. I think this is what they need." Jackson nodded holding his side. Cruz glared but rubbed her husband's shoulder saying "Dinner is just about done. Maybe I could rub your shoulders? You been tense the last few days?" Jackson smiled. A real smile.

Cruz was just being thoughtful. "I'm not all that hungry though. I'm just gonna lay down on the couch and watch some tv or something." Cruz stared and asked "But you only ate two meals yesterday? and this would be your second one today? You feel okay?" She felt his forehead. Jackson glared and gently pushed her hand away snarling "I'm fine. Just tired and not that hungry." Cruz frowned. Jackson could tell she was worried. "Cruz. I'm fine. okay?" he tried to reassure her and held her hands doing so. Cruz sighed and nodded saying "Well.. We can mention those things to the doctor tomorrow." She began to walk back out when Jackson asked "Tomorrow? But.. I gotta get packing and get Logan ready for the weekend?!" Cruz raised a brow and asked "Surely you're not thinking of skipping your six month scan?" Jackson shrugged complaining "Just reschedule?. I got to be there this weekend and I don't want to be overwhelmed with any what if waiting on the results while im out at the track?"

Cruz glared and thought for a moment before suggesting "Maybe you should sit this one out than?.. You can still be at the actual race? Just.. We could help Jessica find a place maybe?" Jackson was upset with the idea and snarled "No. I'm not doing that. Look, Just reschedule and it'll be fine. Thats what I'm doing. Ow!" He grabbed his side with pain. Cruz was concerned now and scolded "No. You aren't going this weekend unless the doctor gives the okay?! Do we need to go to the hospital now?" Jackson sat down at the bottom stair and looked up at Cruz. He growled and answered "No..I'm fine.. Look I'll.. I'll go tomorrow okay?" He gave up. It hurt and he couldn't eat and couldn't stand straight. He was gonna have to go. Cruz frowned and asked "Do you want anything for the pain?" Jackson thought for a moment before answering "Maybe I'll try going for a drive.. I need some air.." He stood up slowly. Cruz asked "Im not sure you should be driving?.." Jackson sighed and replied "Than just a walk up to the store and back. Something?! I gotta get out of here!" He stood up straighter and left. Cruz frownded but at least he wasnt driving...

Jackson did walk to the store. he went inside to get some kind of pain killer. Walking down the medicine isle. Staring at all the options. He couldn't think straight. Like everything became blurry and fused together and confusing. He rubbed his eyes. Maybe he was just tired. He had a hard time thinking and making up his mind so decided to leave. He walked around the corner and passed a cooled section where he stopped. Jackson glanced over at the drinks.. the alcohol.. A true pain killer.. Numbing.. He turned and stared at the different selections. Debating. He already drank once again. It wasnt that bad. He controlled it pretty well he thought.

He stared pretty intensely at the alcohol. Thirsting for it almost. But Cruz would hate him. Although she didn't seem all that angry last time.. "Can I help you?" a young womans voice asked. Jackson snapped out of his kinda trance and looked at the store employee. Some young girl with braces. He glanced at the alcohol and back at her answering "Uh?.. No. I'm just looking." She walked away. Jackson sighed and stared at the drinks. Swallowing hard in this fight...

Jackson has been back home a while. it was late ans he still hadn't come to bed. He had been in the garage a while. Cruz finally went down to check on him. She walked down the stairs and around back, going into the garage. She called softly "Jackson?.." She walked around the suv, her four door, Jacksons old sports car and she foujd him with the door open in his new sports car. Smoking. Cruz stared a moment before walking closer. Jackson didn't even look at her. Cruz spoke up "Hey?.. You wanna?.. Come to bed?.." She stared at.the smoke he blew. Jackson sighed answering "I hate myself. I cant stop." Cruz raised a brow not understanding. She just shrugged asking "Stop what?" Jackson held up an almost empty bottle of rum.

Cruz became angry and immediately snatched it from him snarling "What the hell?! Where did you get this?! The store?!" Jackson looked at his wife who then snatched the cigar away ans stomped on it. "Hey!?" Jackson snarled rudely and wobbled to a stand in front of Cruz. Cruz scolded "You got to stop?! Please?!" Jackson yelled "I needed it okay?! I'm in pain and i can't stand it!?" Cruz growled becoming frustrated. Jackson chuckled saying "Youre cute when youre angry.." He slurred. Cruz yelled "Are you kidding me?!" Jackson stared apologizing "I am so sorry.. It started as one sip.. and its.. Its harder now than it was when i drank daily.. to like?.. control it?.." Cruz sighed and frowned. She didn't know what else to do.

"Why do you drink?.." She asked. Maybe he was tipsy enough to open up for once. Jackson stared at her and then sat down on the side of the seat answering "I?.. I just always have?.." Cruz rolled her eyes and knelt down asking "Why did you start drinking?" Jackson stared for probably a good minute before he answered "I don't feel so good.." He didn't look good. And he rushed to a bucket in the corner and puked into it. Cruz sighed. What was she going to do..

 **Poor Cruz. She is gonna have to figure out what she should do. for now..**

 **1\. Cruz takes Jackson to the hospital. (Between seeing him in obvious pain earlier. not eating. yellow skin and eyes. and now drinking and puking. She is worried and takes him in to be safe)**

 **or...**

 **2\. Cruz, frustrated. Gives up for the night and leaves Jackson to his stupid relapse. (Ofcorse tomorrow she will talk to him about going back to rehab. He needs help.)**


	77. family matters

Jackson opened his eyes with a yawn. Feeling cold. He looked to his side. Cruz was asleep on a chair. A hospital?.. "Fuck.." He nuttered to himself. He hated being here anymore. He sighed and closed his eyes. He didnt mean to drink this much..

Jackson heard voices?.. He blinked his eyes a few times as he woke up. "Jackson.." Cruz spoke his name softly ince she saw hin waking up.. The doctor stared and let Jackson wake up before explaining. "Your wife brought you in last night. We got the alcohol out of your system. Got some medication to help with any discomfort. I want to run your scan for later as soon as you've woken up." Jackson sighed not syaing anything just a simple nodding. The doctor nodded and added "I'll be back in a moment with the nurse and we can get that done." He left the room closing the door. Cruz grabbed Jackson's hand and crying softly. "Why can't you stop?. I don't understand why you would want to drink? Its killing you?!" She said loudly. Jackson nodded and kept silent. He tried to quit. it failed again.

Cruz cried and it made him feel worse. Making his own eyes tear up. "I drink because it keeps.. Things down that i dont want to remeber. Thats it. Started when I was a teenager and it just progressed. I'm sorry." Jackson admitted. Cruz shook her head trying to understand asking "You're mom dying?.." Jackson shook his head answering "That too. I took god knows what it even was.. I did drugs in school and then came home to my father doing things that.. I hated seeing and hearing. And i can still hear it sometimes. The things he put in my head.. I know thats stupid. I'm a growm man that.. I'm pathetic. And.. Sometimes.. I get nightnares of it and things ive done.. It got so bad Cruz I.. I tried to end it.. When Rachel told me about Sky it just added to everything and i overdosed. On purpose.." Cruz stared. she never thought his life was that horrid?

She had to ask "You tried to kill yourself? What did Jack do to you?.." Jackson sighed answering "Taught me that.. Women are toys.. Drinking.. Pills make the hang over easier.. Love?.." He stared at Cruz. "Love makes you weak.. A loser.. You're not good enough unless you are the best... I still hear him saying Just.. One more drink.. Just one more.. Take this it'll help.. You're weak like.. Your mother.." He frowned. Even after making things right between him and his father before his death. Jackson felt like?.. Like a trained animal. Taught to drink and hate the idea of love. Cruz helped him realize his father was wrong. But.. The alcohol became an addiction after the years. And he had cancer for it.

Cruz brushed Jackson's hair and snarled "I wish I could give Jack a peice of my mind now." Jackson smiled at the little bit of fire in Cruz. He kissed her hand and softly said "I love you." Cruz sighed and wiped her tears saying "Love you to." The doctors cane back in. "Ready?" the nurse asked. Jackson took a deep breath. Hoping that he some how still was cancer free...

Margo opened her door to find Hudson standing there. He took a deep breath. This would hurt. "Hudson.. um.. Come on in.." She moved over and he walked inside. Margo shut the door. "Whats up? Can i get you some water or something?" Hudson frowned and shook his hand explaining "No I'm.. I wanna make this quick." Margo cocked her head to the side. curious as to what was going on? Hudson played with his fingers as he explained the situation. "So.. I'm.. I'm not going to go to italy with you.. And.. I'm gonna stop coming over.." His eyes glossed and he swallowed hard. He loved her ans he was hurting her. For Jessica and his unborn son. Margo frowned and asked "Is everything?.. Okay?" He could tell she was hiding her tears. Hudson stared answering

"Yes well,.. I'm.. Gonna work on things between Jessica and I?.. I know its not fair. But.." "But she has the one thing you wanted.." Margo interrupted. Hudson stared and thought about that a moment. Was he just caught up in the moment. The idea of a happy little family with the memories of the old Jessica.. He swallowed hard and grabbed Margo's hand saying "It's not just that?.. I thought I needed to tell you in person. I am sorry.." Margo began to cry and yelled "And what if i was pregnant?! Bet you would have chosen me than?!" Hudson frowned and stared. Margo yanked her hand away. It hurt so much seeing her broken. Hudso trued to hold her but she pushed hin away and yelled "Get out!.. Just leave!.." She fell to her knees. Hudson began to cry even himself silently.. But he left. He didn't know what to do. He heard something get thrown and broken down the hall. He stared back at Margo's door. He felt aweful. But he let her be. They needed to stop seeing each other if he was going to be with Jessica again. But he felt pretty awful. He just did what she did to him now to. Maybe he was just a bad guy...

Back at the hospital Jackson and Cruz were back in the room. Waiting for any news. Jackson was nervous. What if they found cancer again.. What if they hadn't gotten all the cells before.. He was.. Scared. Cruz grabbed his hand saying "It'll be okay. I'm here no matter what." She smiled warmly. Jackson rubbed his thumb across her hand. Cruz's phone went off. she glanced at it. "Its Sky." Jackson pulled away saying "Answer that." Cruz nodded and stood up answering. "Hey. Yeah we are still waiting. He's awake. Sure." She handed Jackson the phone. He stared a moment but took it answering "Sky?"

 _Dad.. Hows it looking?_

"Um.. Just waiting. Everything okay? Hows Aurora?"

 _At School. Im about to pick her up. I need you to stop drinking._

"Sky.. I dont need to have this conversation with you. And not right now."

 _Yes. you do. please.. I still need you. Aurora loved her grandpa!? Im not done having grabdkids and Jessica is finally home and having one?! Dont you wanna see them grow up,! Become great grandparents one day!?_

"Sky.. Ofcorse okay?.. Guessing your mother told you.." he glared at his wife.

 _Jessica told me. But she told Jessica.. Please.. It's got to stop?.. I know its hard but please daddy.. Strong and brave.. Okay?.._

Jackson rubbed his eyes to keep from tearing up. Cruz noticed though. "Okay.. I'll find a way to stop.. for good.."

 _You'd better. I love you daddy._ _Don't worry. The scan will be clean.._

"Love you to.." He hung up, handing the phone to Cruz. Cruz smiled saying "You're just a big ole teddy bear deep down." Jackson glared at her. But didn't say anything back. Cruz held his hand. The door opened with a knock and the doctor walked in. The room fell silent as Jackson breathed heavily hearing the results. Cruz gripped his hand, tightly prepared. Eyes tearing up the both of them. And then Cruz layed her head down onto the bed next to her husband...

Jessica pulled up to the school. So many memories here. Cruz asked her to get Logan from school if she was late coming home. Jessica sat outside waiting in the small car. Logan came out and knew the car. He went ahead and got in. Eyes widened realizing it was Jessica. "oh.. What um? Wheres Jackson or Cruz?.." Jessica answered "Hospital. My dad had his scan today." Logan nodded "Right.." He knew that. He just forgot being so nervous about the weekend. It was mostly a quiet drive home. Jessica did ask "So?.. You have been?.. Living with my parents?" Logan smiled answering "Yeah. They are amazing." Jessica frowned. she treated them horribly. Logan asked "But you're back together with Hudson? That must be good?.. Right?" Jessica stared and shrugged answering "Can I be real with you? I finally got over him. Over us. Accepting that we would never be together. That he loved someone else. And.. Now he wants me back?.. I love him i guess still in a way but.. I don't know?.." Logan stared and couldn't relate. He was so young and never been through any real relationship.

Jessica pulled up to find Hudson there. She got out, big belly and all. Logan got out to. Hudson greeted them both "Hey! Logan, you ready for the trip tomorrow morning?" Logan shrugged and nodded nervously. Jessica thought about telling Hudson about the people wanting to sabotage the car but.. Like her dad said.. She didn't want to lose Hudson or the baby for the car now?! So she hid it for now. Hudson smiled and stared at Jessica greeting her by taking her hands, "Hey.. You wanna come home?" Jessica's eyes widened. Home.. The ranch house.. "You don't wanna?.. Take it slow?" she asked. Hudson thought a moment answering "I did but.. I think I'd feel more comfortable knowing you are safe at home with the pregnancy and all.. Plus you were going to move back in at some point? Right?" Jessica frowned. Honestly.. After knowing Margo and whoever else Hudson had over there.. She didn't want to. She knew she needed to be honest.

"No.. I don't wanna live there?.." Hudson's jaw dropped a bit as he stared. Logan picked up and said "I'm gonna.. go inside.. pack up for the weekend.." and he left awkwardly. Hudson asked "What do you mean no?" Jessica frowned explaining "Just.. It's not home to me?.. Being there will make me think of the other women you've had there?" "Other women?! Are you kidding me?! First off one. Only one woman after you left and second, it's a house?! Our house!? That I repaired for us?! Do you know how hard thats gonna be to tell my dad too?! You have no idea how difficult it was telling him we were getting back together last night!" Jessica stared at the ground as Huson chewed her out. Ofcorse.. She was being honest and paying for it. Which only made her angry so she yelled asking "You're dad?! Really?! I love how you cant just stand up to him and tell him how it is?!" Hudson snarled back "It's not like that! I respect my dad!"

Jessica shook her head yelling back "Please!? You never can stand up to him! You have no back bone?! You even work for him and with no income?! Let me ask how much savings you got left even?!.." Hudson fell silent. Yes, He was working on the car with no money coming in. yet. But so was Jackson and Lightning. Part of getting the business going. Hudson stared. they were already fighting like children again. It hurt. Jessica continued "You've always let people push you around?.. Youre making our house his?! Grow up and stand up to your father Hudson! Tell him we are together. That we are going to sell the house and going to have this baby together as a family!" Hudson swallowed hard. He had always been afraid of his father usually .. Thinking about it he wasnt sure why. And Lightning definitely didn't like them getting back together. Lightning made it clear that he would not support a single thing for them. He had already been through a stressful night telling hid dad they were getting together.. a horrible morning hurting Margo.. And now this!?..

"I did tell him we were getting together again!?.. He just wont accept it. He expected me to stay with Margo okay?! and He expects you to leave again anyway!? He doesn't like you?!" Jessica began to cry and scolded "Did you stick up for me?!" Hudson frowned and answered "Well.. Kinda?.. I mean i just told him we were getting together.."

Jessica cried still asking "But what about when he said horrible things about me?.. Did you stick up for me?" Hudson stared answering slowly.. "I.. Didn't exactly?.. Just.. Let him say whatever he wanted?.." Jessica shook her head and cried "If you cant stick up for me to your dad than.. This relationship wont work! i need a man who will stand up. Do whatever for his family. His son and wife!" Hudson sighed. why were they fighting. Hudson nodded and said "Okay.. II'll talk to him.." Jessica smiled softly and hugged him. Hudson embraced her hug. Hoping he made the right choice. Jessica smiled saying "I'll go with you. We can talk to him together." Hudson swallowed hard nervously...

Hudson headed over with Jessica over to his fathers house. They walked up to the porch. Hudson knew this wasn't a good idea but part of him thought maybe Jessica was right?. It was time he stood up to his father. Lightning answered the door. Staring at Jessica mostly. He immediately crossed his arms and asked "Did you want something?.. I thought I made myself clear last night?.." Hudson swallowed hard and glanced at Jessica. She motioned for him to continue and said "Hudson has something to tell you." Lightning raised a briw and already figured this was Jessica being Jessica again. Controlling and mean Jessica. Lightning spoke up "I'm listening." Hudson took a deep breath and firmly replied

"Dad.. I.. I love Jessica. I have forgiven her. She is going to be the mother of my child.. My wife.. Your daughter in law again. I.. I will not tolerate you talking bad or.. Negative about her anymore. You talk her down.. You talk me down. We are one and thats that." Hudson began to feel more confident and kinda got caught up in this as he continued "And I've had enough of your advice. I'm done playing by your rules. I'm an adult and I'd appreciate it if you'd stop treating me like a child. Like i don't know what I'm doing. It's my life and I'm gonna do what's best for me. Me and Jessica and our son. If you want to be in his life i suggest you start playing by my rules. You come to my house as a guest.." His father glared intensely for the moment.

Jessica butted in "Which we are moving." Hudson glanced at her. They hadn't technically talked that over yet but Hudson stood by her saying "Yes. We are moving.. And you have to show Jessica more respect from now on." Lightning glared at hia only child and asked "Are you done?" Hudson swallowed hard but stood straight answering "Yes.. I think so.." Lightning stared thinking before he spoke.

 **so Hudson is being really disrespectful. Lightning just knows this is Jessica and her dumb game! Being threatened by your own kid about being in your grandsons life and being a "guest" at his house. This ofcorse burns Lightning's anger!**

 **1.** **Lightning has enough and tells it like it is. Telling Hudson what is obviously happening. And telling Hudson he will be cut off completely if this us how he wants to treat family. Even if it means losing Hudson for a while.. Its for Hudson's own good to know that this behavior isnt allowed. Grown adult or not.**

 **or...**

 **2\. Lightning knows he himself is too angry and tells Hudson to leave firmly. Slamming the door in his sons face kinda. (It'll also take Lightning some time to think of what he wants to even say. his anger will make him kinda ignore Hudson for a few days at least so he doesnt just blow up at his son)**


	78. qualifying

Lightning glared at his only child and asked "Are you done?" Hudson swallowed hard but stood straight answering "Yes.. I think so.." Lightning stared thinking before he spoke back. "You need to leave." Hudson's eyes widened and his heart raced. "What?" He asked. Lightning repeated himself firmly "You need to leave." Then stepped back into the house and shut the door. Locking it. Hudson stood there a moment. Unsure what that meant? Jessica grabbed his arm and said "That wasn't so bad?" Hudson frowned and replied "I.. I hope that was the right way to do this.." Jessica sighed and said "Well.. Come on. We can work on selling the house and finding a new one?" She smiled. Hudson sighed and followed his girl to the truck and left.

Lightning was furious! How could Hudson do that!? He tossed the vase on the hall table down angrily. Immediately knowing he shouldn't had done that and cleaned it up. He glanced up at the photo of Sally.. Sighing. "He always listened to you?.. What am I doing wrong?.. I just.. I know he's making a mistake?!..."...

Jackson and Cruz arrived back home late that night. Cruz drove. Pulling into the garage and parking the car. Jackson grabbed her hand and they stared at each other a moment. "I don't wanna tell the girls yet.. Please?.." Jackson asked. Cruz sighed and nodded. Gripping her husband's hand tightly. "I'm gonna go with everyone tomorrow... Be there for Logan. You wanna come?.. Get our minds off things?." Cruz thought about it but Hudson was going and Jessica needed someone around. being the transplant pregnancy she was considered high risk. "No.. I'm gonna stay with Jessica.." she answered. Jackson nodded and kissed her hand. She was hiding her emotions and he could tell. Cruz got out and Jackson did to. He quickly grabbed her hand and walked in together. It was quiet inside the home.

Logan and Jessica must had already been in bed. Jackson spoke up "I'm gonna.. Take a shower.." Cruz nodded and replied "I'll wait for you in bed. Maybe rub your shoulders and help you sleep." Jackson smiled at his wife and kissed her cheek before heading up upstairs slowly. Once he went into the room Cruz sat down on the steps and lost it. Crying as quietly as she could. It hurt so much!.. Jackson stood in the shower, qstarring at his own feet. Letting the water run down his body. Wishing he could go back and stopped drinking long ago.. When he met Cruz. Thats when he should have stopped. When he should have changed completely. Let love completely in. But it was too late for that now.

Jackson got out the shower and put some pants on that were comfortable. He walked out and gazed at Cruz who was sitting in bed. She looked over at him and he smiled softly at her. Walking over and sitting beside her. Cruz leaned on her love. Taking in a big wiff. Jackson raised a brow and chuckled asking "Did you just?.. Smell me?" he asked. Cruz let her tears fall answeing "I think I did? You smell really good by the way." Jackson chuckled explaining "Well I did just get out of the shower." Cruz nodded. "I'm sorry.. I'm just.. So tired.." He said. Cruz frowned and nodded "Let's get some sleep than.. I'll schedule youre first round for the week you get back okay?" She rubbed his hand. Jackson nodded and kissed her once more before they both cuddled up to sleep..

Morning came and Jackson, Logan, Lightning and Hudson met up. Taking the long drive to New York. Cruz said her goodbye to Jackson before going over to Lightning and pulling him aside asking, "Could you keep an eye on Jackson for me?.. He's.. He had a relapse the other night and I'm worried." Lightning felt bad for Cruz. Nodding he answered "Yeah, Anything for you." Cruz smiled and hugged Lightning. A little longer than he expected. "Is everything?.. Okay?.." He asked. Cruz pushed away, hiding her tears she answered "Yeah? ofcorse?.. You guys be safe." She stepped away. Lightning stared a moment before getting into the truck with everyone else. Hudson was able to drive the huge semi. Jessica suttle like, warned Hudson about maybe people wanting to destroy Savirtarans chances of winning the race to. So with final goodbyes the guys left to New york! Cruz watched them disappear. Praying for a safe trip...

Now it wasnt a few hours in and Jackson knew something was up between Lightning and Hudson. He guessed it had something to do with Jessica. So he poked around it, "Um?.. Did something happen? Between the two of you? I don't think I've heard a single word from the two of you to eachother?" Hudson glanced at his father. Lightning ignored his son. Hudson sighed answering sense Lightning obviously wasn't going to. "Well.. Yeah i guess?.. I.. Dad? won't you talk to me?" Lightning continued to ignore Hudson. Hud frowned and leaned into the seat and continued to drive. Feeling a little hurt and confused. Jackson rolled his eyes and let it be. He didn't have the energy to continue.

They drove until about midnight before stopping to a motel. Hudson got out and asked "Think it's safe leaving a truck like this.. around like this?" Jackson glanced at the truck after getting out and answered "Help me make sure the back is all secured and set up the alarm to the phone to be safe." Hudson nodded. Logan hopped out and followed. Lightning let the others know, "Im gonna get our reservations signed in." He and Hudson stared at each other a moment but, Lightning glared a bit and went on. Jackson stared. As they set up the alarm on the back door, Jackson curiously asked "You and the old man?.. That about Jessica?" Hudson sighed answeing "I think so." Jackson put the magnetic device on the trailer and raised a brow asking "Think? How can you not know what he's miffed about?"

Hudson held his phone up as the device connected through an app answering "Well.. I kinda told him?.. I just put my foot down and stood up to him.." "Good for you." Jackson replied, pressing codes into the alarm and finishing up the link. Logan stayed and watched and listened. "Your Dad gets upset when he can't control alot of things. he's always been that way Hud." He added. the alarm was finished now. He patted Hudson's back satisfied. Logan mumbled "Wish I could stand up to my dad.." Jackson smiled at the kid saying "Hey, You're about to become the youngest piston cup racer. Dont think anything negative." He rubbed Logans back gently like support before the three headed inside for the night.

Lightning explained to them as they walked in. "Got two rooms. Logan, you can stay with Storm." He then stared at Hudson. A disapproving glare more. Hudson frowned looking down. He really did regret standing up to his father now. Jackson noticed and spoke up "Why dont Logan and um.. Hudson stay in one room. I'll stay with you?" Jackson suggested to McQueen. Lightning shrugged "Sure. We leave early though." And Lightning handed Logan the second room key before headed to his own room where Jackson followed. Once in their room, Lightning sat down on the bed taking off his shoes and trying to relax. Jackson coughed a few times and cleared his throat before asking "Whats um.. Going on with you and the kid?" Lightning sighed answering, "I don't want to fight with you." Jackson raised a brow snarling "Guess that means it's about Jess?" Lightning's glare confirmed that some. Jackson continued "Well.. I'm glad they are back together and working things out."

Lightning couldn't believe that and snarled "How can you say that? Hud is even selling the house?" Jackson nodded saying "Good for him. It'll sell for double he paid for it right now." Lightning glared saying, "Thats not the point? I know Jessica is making him do it?" Jackson stared and thought a moment before replying to that, "Jessica isn't making him do anything. Hudson owns that place. He has to sign it off. Not Jess? And I think it's great. Our grandson needs both his parents. You know champ?.. When we met.. I would have never thought we'd be grandparents to the same kid." Lightning chuckled a bit agreeing "We come a long way Storm." Jackson smiled nodding. "Thanks." he said. Lightning asked unsure "For what?" Jackson began to go into the bathroom but stopped answering "Being a great friend." And he went in and shut the door.

Morning came and Lightning was up first. He got dressed and ready. But Jackson was still out of it. He went over and shook him awake, "Jackson?..Hey? gotta get up." Jackson opened his eyes slowly. "Wow?.. You look?.. You feel okay?" Jackson sat up and glared at Lightning. Jackson's skin was yellow ish and his eyed yellow tinted. He snarled "I feel.." He stopped and coughed a few times before finishing his sentence "Fine. I'm fine.." He got up and went to get his clothes and dressed for the long road trip. Lightning thought of what Cruz said. A relapse.. But? That didn't change your skin color or make you cough did it?

As they went outside and everyone headed to the truck. Hudson noticed Jackson's sickly color and asked "You okay?" Jackson rubbed his eyes and began to get annoyed. "I'm fine!" He snapped and attempted to get into the truck but stopped and grabbed his side in pain. "Jackson let me help?" Hudson offered. But Jackson stopped him and got into the truck on his own. Logan explained "He looks like that alot lately. I found him having trouble going down the stairs the other night even.." Hudson nodded slowly. That wasn't normal. So the guys went on the road again. Hudson texted Jessica at a gas station and short stop.

 _Hud_

 _hey. how are you doing?_

 _Jess_

 _Good. My mom is helping me look at places around for us! its great!_

 _Hud_

 _yeah.. Hey is your dad sick? He looks?.. off._

 _Jess_

 _Not that i know of. He had a scan the other day and mom said everything was good? Why whats wrong with him?_

 _Hud_

 _Just grumpy nevermind._

He decided not to worry Jessica with it. He wondered if they lied about the scan results.. Jackson didn't look right and obviously was in some kind of pain...

At the next stop, while Jackson was inside the restroom Hudson curiously looked up yellow skin and eyes with side pain. Which we all know is stupid becuase the internet usually comes up with crazy results.

 **( i really looked it up to see what Hud might find)**

Hudson searched and scrolled through the results. Jaundice. Caused by gallstones, kidney stones, liver disease, the list went on. Hudson wouldn't have any clue with these results. And they were back on the road. Hudson was really getting tired and it was late. So They stopped for the night. Theyd have to head out early again to make it to the track in the morning for qualifying. Jackson and Lightning slept in one room again. Lightning still was ignoring Hudson. Still angry and afraid to blow up at his son and say things he didn't mean if he spoke to him. Jackson showered to help his body relax. Everyone could tell he wasnt feeling his best.

Jackson left his shirt on the bed. He walked out and Lightning glanced a moment and went back to his phone but immediately stared again. Not only was his skin off color but his left upper arm looked horribly blue and bruised. "What happened there?" Lightning asked. Jackson glanced at his arm answering "Oh.. Just where I had some.. Stuff done at the hospital.. I just bruise kinda easy.." Lightning stared. Jackson never bruised easy before but after Cruz said to watch him, a relapse and now everything else?.. Lightning sat up asking "Jackson.. What's really going on?" Jackson stared blankly at the old racer, friend. Answering softly "Nothing? You should be worried about our kids. Hudson and Jessica. Seriously why aren't you talking to your son?" he asked. Lightning frowned answering "I don't know what to say. He and Jessica came over and he.. Just he was very disrespectful and?. Just it made me angry and I'd rather be silent than say anything making it worse. Look, I know I gotta accept that?.. Jessica is in his life again. But she hurt my family Jackson.. I can't pretend it never happened. And i hope Hudson isn't doing that.. Becuase when he stops playing pretend and old memories and pain come back?.. Its gonna be worse?"

Jackson stared. He never thought about it that way. What if Hudson wasn't thinking this through and it was just the family fairytale he wanted. Things could wind up worse. Lightning was right maybe. Jackson replied "Jessica won't run off again.. And if she tried anything or I felt like she would do anything? I'd step up and take the kid away from her.. I know what matters most.." Lightning frowned but thanked Jackson for that reassurance...

They arrived at the race track that morning.

Greeted by cameras flashing, reporters, fans. Jackson felt nauseated by all of it. Logan was overwhelmed. He'd never been in a crowd like this!? Lightning took lead in speaking up about Savirtaran and some of how it was built and idea behind it and such. Hudson stood by his father's side through it. Logan and Jackson stood nexr to them to. But this wasn't as enjoyable as Jackson gooed it would be. It wasn't long that robo racing's creator, Kirk Daniels walled up to the former racers and Logan. Smiling with his charismatic fake smile, "How is everyone?! Hope the trip down was good?" Daniels said. Hudson glared at him a moment. Daniels held out his hand and Lightning shook his hand saying "Good. it was good." Hudson shook his hand next. Those two stared at each other a moment. Daniels shook Jackson's hand next. "Nice to see you to." Daniels said.

Jackson faked a smile, gritting his teeth. It hurt shaking his arm up and down. "You alright? Youre sweating already?" Daniels pointed out and chuckled like it was a joke. The others glanced at Jackson and Daniels was right. Jackson was sweating some and still looked bad. But no one else said anything. Jackson brushed it off to, trying not to worry about it. "So whose this?" Daniels asked shaking Logan's hand. Hudson spoke up "This is Logan. He's our racer." Logan smiled nervously. Daniels honestly thought this was a joke. "He's a kid?.." Daniels pointed out. Jackson spoke up "A kid thats gonna beat your car." Daniels chuckled replying "We will see." And left. Hudson thought about what Jessica warned him. Following Daniels. the press seemed more interested in Daniels and Hudson to as they followed.

Jackson took a step back. He started to feel sick now. Lightning and Logan stared at Jackson. "Hey.. You should sit down. Logan, go find some water." Lightning instructed. Logan nodded and rushed off. Lightning asked Jackson again "Whats going on?" Jackson took a deep painful breath answering "Im fine. Just tired..And? allergies?.. Im.. gonna head to the trailer.." And he walked off. Logan returned a few moments later asking "Where's Jackson?" Lightning sighed and now he knew something was wrong for sure...

 **so this choice is for how exactly Daniels plans to sabotage Savirtarans chances of winning or possibly even racing! I couldn't decide so letting y'all choose!**

 **1\. Destroy the team, destroy the possibility of the car racing. (Kirk will single out and distract Hudson and each team member with their own known weaknesses. Could be a little more difficult than Kirk realizes but he knows he can get them off base or track rather)**

 **or...**

 **2\. goes after the car and the racer himself. (Kirk may hire help to get the car and destroy it himself.)**


	79. this is us

After qualifying and getting his first big time in the camera and news, Logan and the McQueens headed back to the trailer. Jackson was passed put on the bench inside. So the others packed up and headed to a place for the night.

Once there, Lightning ordered Logan, _and Hudson_ to go on and get the rooms while he woke Jackson up. "Hey. come on. We got a place for the night." Jackson woke up with a groan and stared at Lightning for a moment. But Jackson stood up slowly. "I missed qualifying didn't I?.." Jackson grumbled. Lightning sighed answering "Yeah.. Um.. He did good though. He got in 14th." Jackson rubbed his eyes. "Need to talk?.. Im here to listen?.." Jackson nodded. Lightning and Jackson then locked up the trailer and went on inside. Getting a room for the two of them. Lightning decided to take a shower while Jackson sat on the bed and thought hard. About maybe trying a new outlet. so he grabbed his phone and atarted to search up on ways to deal with it. And it only hurt him even typing it in the search bar..

 _Ways to deal with cancer pain_

He stared a moment before actually searching. He read a few different ways. But one stood out. It was an idea he had earlier but wasnt sure about it. Now he wanted to try it. just enough to get him through the night...

Lightning had stepped out the bathroom. Just about ready to get some sleep. Jackson wasn't inside. This worried him after knowing he relapsed. So Lightning rushed outside. Wasn't in the hall. or the cafe?! Lightning ran around back and thats where he found Jackson. sitting on the ground. Upon walking closer Lightning realized he was smoking. Jackson glanced up and said with a smile "You found me." Lightning stared as Jackson continued "Ever tried it?" He held up the roll and Lightning realized what it was and asked "Are you high?" Jackson took a deep breath answering "I'm relaxed. Enjoying the moment." Lightning glared. He was high. Jackson took another hit and held it in a moment before letting it out. "This is how I wanna die. Completely.. chill.. Feeling the world just.. Flow around me." Lightning's brows lowered as he asked now irritated "What do you mean?"

Jackson stared at Lightning answering "I have cancer still. And its spread. It hurts. Not to badly i guess. This seriously helps." Lightning's expression changed. He felt at a loss of words. Jackson patted the ground saying "Come on Champ.. Sit down with me. Take a hit. As my last request hmm?" Lightning glared and rolled his eyes and sat down next to Jackson and said "You wont die Storm. Youre too stuborn.." Jackson laighed at that. "We are way to old for this. I'm to old for this!?" Jackson chuckled and handed Lightning the joint saying "You're never too old to get high?" Lightning took one breath of it. "Hold it in for a moment." Jackson instructed. Lightning coughed letting it out and coughed more Jackson chuckled saying "That?! dude no?! That doesnt count!? You gotta control your breathing!" Lightning coughed and swatted the smoke away asking "Why!? Why did you convince me to try that." He coughed some more. Jackson finished laughing and asked "You're telling me you never tried before? Not even in your like?.. Younger days?" Lightning finally stopped and answered "Well maybe a long time ago.. Same reaction though.." It got quiet as Lightning watched Jackson smoke a minute.

Lightning asked "So are you?.. Giving up?" Jackson chuckled amswering "No?.. I start chemo next week." He smoked a little more and continued "They say the chemo is like?.. A whole lot worse than the cancer.. Guess I'm just? Practicing for it. Preparing for the pain.." tried joking but it really wasn't funny. "Got an entire bag of this shit." Lightning frowned and snarled "Fuck it." And took the joint from Jackson and took a big breath in. Jackson stared saying "Slow down there?.. Dont swallow it, dont swallow it." Lightning let it out slowly and coughed. Both of them laughed a bit. "Wow thats.. Thats something." Lightning said as he cleared his burning throat. Jackson laughed explaining "I got this from a bunch of kids at the stadium. Guess you could say I did them a favor taking this shit. Cause this shit is shit!." he joked and they both laughed softly. "We got old." Jackson added. Lightning sighed "Yes we did.." He agreed.

After a bit of smoking Jackson spoke up "I could go for a cup of almas." Lightning stared and laughed asking "I have no idea what that is unless we are that high already?" Jackson laughed explaining "Na.. Almas.. Its.. these really weird rare egg breakfast that my chef made me when I was a kid. I loved it. Although I'm not sure I still would. Even made these really.. Amazing.. Sundaes with a gold.. leaf. Like a real made with real gold!? Cost over a grand.." Lightning stared a moment before they both laughed about it.

"Know what?.. I could use something to eat now? What do you think?" Jackson said loudly. Lightning coughed answering "Yesss! Like snack and junk food. i could really go for something right now." Jackson laughed and said "Dude, you know youre high?" Lightning snorted laughing. "Oh if your son saw us now! Geez that kid is up tight." Jackson added. Lightning nodded. It was hard and unclear thinking about Hudson. Lightning replied "You have no idea.. He's alot like his mother and works to much." Jackson joked saying "Know what? This could help him?" They laughed. Lightning smoked more saying "Im too hard on him." Jackson laughed saying "And not hard enough on that woman you're seeing!" He nudged Lightning who chuckled daying "Okay,okay Storm.." Jackson reassured his friend saying "You just care so.. so.. so much.. From someone who grew up without that. Its definently nice and.. Hudson is lucky." Jackson smoked some more and said. "Know what I'm thinking?... Apple pie.." Jackson said with a smile. Lightning chuckled "Yeah. wow food sounds good." Jackson grabbed Lightning's knee and laughed a bit "Lets grab something than. Fucking do it!" he joked Lightning laughed and the two got up leaving...

Lightning woke up laying on the bed all funny. Wrappers from chips, moon pies, and such. Jackson was sitting up on his bed and greeted "Morning. Have fun last night?" he joked. Lightning sat up and stared at Jackson. "Fuck.." He muttered. Jackson laughed throwing a towel at Lightning "Relax. Take a shower. You got high? Not like you drove drunk. hurry up. Hudson is already wondering why we haven't left." Lightning groaned flopping his head back into the bed. Kinda mad at himself. "Lets not tell Cruz about this please.." Jackson asked softly. Lightning sat back up and asked "Do I remember something right? You said you have cancer still?" Jackson sighed.

His eyes were glossy already and he began to feel broken as he answered "Yeah well.. Technically it means I never got rid of it.. You and Cruz are the only ones who know.." Lightning nodded saying "Yeah. Okay.. I won't tell anyone." Jackson faked a smile and nodded once to Lightning before grabbing his bag and saying "Clean up and lets get out of here. Need to be home as soon as possible."...

A few days passed after getting home. Cruz and Jackson headed to the hospital out of town. A few hours away for his first Chemo session. Jackson was nervous. He had to have a port catheter put into his chest first. It was a minor surgery. It was so rhe medicine coukd go in directly. He was told he may not feel the effects of the chemo for the first cycle. Or few hours afterwards. Jackson felt scared. He didnt want to die but. He was afraid to fight!.

Cruz and Jackson waited for an hour and a half to even be taken to get treated. Cruz began to complain "This is ridiculous. Almost two hours now? They shouldn't treat us like this?" Jackson grabbed her hand nervously and replied "Calm down.." "No? You came here to be treated. Not wait around?" Cruz snarled. Jackson sighed as they sat there for a while longer. A man behind them asked "First time?" Jackson glanced at the guy. He was skinny and bones.. No hair. Jackson sighed and nodded. The man held out his hand and continued "Zander Walker." Jackson entertained and shook his hand gently.

"Sorry if that hurt. The treatment will help some." Zander said Jackson nodded and introduced his name "Right? Um.. I'm Jackson. Just.. Jackson." Zander nodded and continued "This is my third time. Third time battling this out not third time here. Like the cancer just eats at you, you know?" Jackson's lip curled at the thought of suffering that long? Wouldn't death be better than that? Cruz stared at Zander a momemt and his eyes widened saying "Oh!?.. Youre?.. Oh my god youre Cruz Ramirez or.. So?.. Wow." Jackson glared at the man some and before anything else could be said nurse called out "Storm." Zander stared suprised. Cruz muttered "Finally." and she and Jackson headed to the back.

Jackson's treatment counselor watched and explained everything as the nurse hooked up the iv line into the path port, "So.. I have a scheduled treatment plan here in these folders and every question answered about the side effects here too. I want you to come back tomorrow for another session here. again every three weeks. Give your body some rest. I have a prescription for you to take home. a few really.. Two sessions every three weeks for 6 maybe 8 weeks. Then we can try surgery and another few weeks of treatment and hope for the best results. I promise we are gonna take care of you alright?" Jackson glanced up at the doctor. The nurse spoke up "Alright.. Just let me know if you feel any pain. You may feel a slight tingling and may get cold. We have blankets so just ask. May feel kinda itchy but its okay." Jackson swallowed hard nervously. Cruz thanked them as they left them. Cruz grabbed Jackson's hand with support. Jackson smiled at his wife of many years. "I love you Cruz." Cruz teared up and said the same back "Love you too.." Jackson took a deep breath and stared at the medicine...

 **sense the choice tied.. gonna attempt both.**

The robo car pulled up to the ted carpet event. The door opened on its own, Letting pit the beautiful blonde, with baby blue eyes. Her hair wavy and down to her breasts. Wearing a long maroon colored gown with a large slit in the middle and a collar like choker around her neck. The man stepped out behind her sporting an expensive tux. Kirk Daniels. the camera flashes went off like fireworks! Mostly for him. He was so famous. Creating robo cars for not only racing but for the public. Like Hudson's truck that featured the driverless mode. And rich. The two lovely people sat down at a round glass table. Getting some wine to drink. "Leave us." Kirk told the waiter after he poured their flutes. Once it was the two of them, the blonde spoke up.

"Well.. I take it you didn't invite me out just for dinner then?" She asked. Kirk smiled asking "That obvious?" The blonde smiled and nodded. Kirk leaned into his seat and said "Well.. Let me get to it than. I need your help. Getting the dirt on a few men. I'll pay.." He wrote on a napkin. "Decently ofcorse." He showed her the napkin. Her eyes widened as he pulled it away and placed it on the small glass plate and took out a match and burned the napkin. Taking out a cigar and lighting it to for himself. "Such a high price?.. Must really mean alot to you?" the blonde pointed out. Kirk smiled and smoked some.

The waiter came over saying "Sir.. You can't smoke that in here?.. I'm gonna ask you put it out?" Kirk sighed and handed the man some cash. The waiter took it and left. The blonde shook her head and asked "Who are they?" Kirk puffed a little and answered "The McQueen men and Jackson Storm. Maybe the kid. Some Logan kid? I dont know. You're the best news digger i know. Plus you are extremely attractive Jennie." He gazed at her. Jennie rolled her eyes and explained "First I gotta find a way into their group. See whats happened in the last 5 years between each of them and that should give me something." Kirk nodded and replied "You are so sexy when you plan to get between people." Jennie glared and searched on her phone. She was a smart hacker. find anything about anyone. "Here we go.." She said as she let Kirk in on some things. "Jackson Storm.. He had some interesting prescriptions a few months ago. Usually these are for liver problems. Also went to rehab for about a month. So.. alchol problems.. Maybe liver problems.. Hudson McQueen.. Went to jail for almost a year. Caught up in the car thief business. Interesting for a racer?.. Divorced twice in the last year. hmm. And linked with his father. McQueens wife passed away last year.. There. my way in."...

Jackson and Cruz got home late. Cruz opened the door for her husband. "You want anything to eat babe?" She asked. Jackson smiled answering "Cruz i can walk fine and I can open the door for you? But I'm just tired. Really, really tired. Im gonna head to bed.." Cruz frowned but kissed his cheek and said "Alright.. I'll be up in a minute." She watched as Jackson went up the steps to the room. She was hurting watching him have to go through this. Jessica walked up to her mom asking "Is Dad okay? Where were you guys?" Cruz stared and knew Jackson didn't want to tell them yet answering "Sorry. just out late. We are gonna be busy all day tomorrow to. Could you look after Logan?" Hudson walked up now beside Jessica. Cruz stared saying "Hudson? How are you sweetie? I didn't know you were here?" Hudson nodded saying "Well Jess was worried when no one answered and someone's gotta take care of her." He joked. Jessica glared and slapped Hudson's shoulder. "ow?" he grumbled. Cruz smiled and really was glad they were together again.

"Thanks Hudson. I'm gonna grab a drink.." She walked away into the kitchen. Out of water she went into the garage pantry to get some more. She fumbled around and eyes stared when she saw the bottle of wine. It was kinda old probably? She read the label. 2019? Wow. "Why?.." She set it back and grabbed the water and headed up stairs to her husband. As she sat down next to him she asked "Jackson.." He rolled over and looked at her. "I had to go to the garage to get some cases of water from storage and?.. I found this old bottle of wine? From 2019?" Jackson's eyes widened saying "Wow? I honestly can't believe we still have that?" Cruz replied "I never knew we did?" Jackson chuckled explaining "Well its good stuff. Its from mt dads wine room. Thats how you know its good." Cruz glared a bit.

Jackson sat up and continued "I saved it back for us." "For us? why?" Cruz asked completely blank. Jackson explained "Well that was the year we gor married and I thought you know?.. It'd be a great anniversary celebratory drink. Like 50 yeats or something." Cruz's heart melted as she replied "Really? Jackson sometimes you do the sweetest things." Jackson rolled his eyes with a smile. Gazing at each other. Cruz began to get more into the blanket when his smile faded saying "I wont make it to that.." Cruz stared at him. "Dont say that?" she scolded. Jackson sighed and gazed into her eyes as his eyes glossed over "Cruz.. I'm being realistic.. I'm not gonna make it twenty more years?" Cruz began to cry as she scolded "Why do you gotta be so negative!? Don't say ssomething like that to me!? To yourself!?" Jackson just stared at his wife. "I'm sorry.." He mumbled. Cruz leaned on him gently. Hating thag Jackson even said that.

"We gotta tell the girls.." Cruz said softly with a frown. Jackson nodded saying "Jessica will be fine.. It's Sky I'm worried about.." Cruz agreed "She will take it the hardest.. After losing her baby last year?.. How do we do it?" She asked. Jackson sighed thinking..

 **so How do they tell the girls?! Sky ofcorse is gonna take it the hardest. Losing her mother to cancer and after losing baby Storm last year. Sky is gonna hurt.**

 **1\. Family dinner. (But this means Vern,Hudson probably, and Aurora will get the knews to)**

 **or...**

 **2.** **jackson takes each daughter out. one at a time over lunch or something and tells each one alone without Cruz. one on one.**


	80. unhappy broken

Cruz rolled over in bed. Moving her hand around she realized Jackson wasn't in bed. She looked over and noticed the bathroom light on. Cruz sat up and stood out of the bed. She walked over and pushed the door open. "Jackson?" She called softly. Jackson was leaning over the toilet.. exhausted.. Cruz came over and sat down next to him. "Dont.. Don't.. Worry about me?.. Go back to bed.." He muttered softly in some pain. Cruz teared up and rubbed his back saying "I'm not going anywhere.." Jackson let out a long deep breath. He looked up at Cruz. He looked so sick. Sweating some and eyes all yellow and his face flushed. Cruz cried and grabbed him. Hugging and wrapping her arms around him. "I love you.. You're gonna get through this." Cruz said. Jackson leaned his head on her shoulder. Just completely exhausted...

Sunday morning. Hudson picked Jessica up to take her out for some breakfast. Jessica had already found a few homes she wanted to show Hudson now. Some in towm, some maybe.. a few hours away. Hudson and Jessica walked in and sat down. "Hope you're hungry?" He said with a smile. Jessica rubbed her pregnant belly explaining "Starved. Our little boy makes me so hungry all the time." Hudson smiled. Our boy. "We really should settle on a name?" Jessica said. Hudson nodded answering "I like that one you said the other night. Maverick?" Jessica smiled asking "So not after either of our dads?" Hudson sighed and answered "I don't think so.. Not that I'm against the idea?.. Its just.. I want him to have his own name." Jessica grabbed Hudson's hands and smiled warmly.

Her brow raised as she saw him. "Speaking of which.. Looks like your dad is enjoying breakfast with someone." Hudson turned around and glanced at his father laughing. Sitting with Cynthia. "So?.. What's the deal with her? Are they dating or something?" Jessica asked. Hudson sighed answering "I don't know.. I didn't know he was really seeing anyone else? I'll be right back anyway.." Hudson stood up and walked over to his father and Cynthia. The laughing stopped slowly as Lightning stared up at his son. "Its almost been over a week now? What did I do wrong?" Hudson asked immediately. They hadn't spoken still. Lightning frowned answering finally, "I.. I don't want to talk about it right now. I'm with company and we can talk later?.. Tomorrow at the school? Just come in early." Hudson glanced at Cynthia and then snarled "No?!" He hit the table.

"I don't even know who she is? I'm your son!? Stop pretending I don't exist!?" Cynthia and Lightning stared at each other as other eyes stared at the scene Hudson was causing. Lightning tried to stay calm saying "Not now. You're causing a scene.. Go cool down and we can talk later." Hudson growled frustrated "I don't want to talk later Dad?! Now!? please!?" Lightning sighed and frowned at Cynthia. Cynthia smiled warmly and said "It's alright. You won't hurt my feelings." Lightning set down some cash and got up. Grabbing Hudson by the shirt and pulling him outside. Jessica decided to stay put and just watch from the window this round.

Hudson slapped his father's hand away and scolded "Stop treating me like a child!" Lightning grabbed his son and hugged him tightly. Hudson seriously didn't understand. "Okay?.." Hud muttered slowly. Lightning pulled away and said "I love you and I'm trying to let you make your own decisions.. It's just hard too.. I feel like your making another mistake and you're gonna get hurt again and I dont want that for you.. You were very disrespectful to me and need to understand that I am your father first. Not your friend! I'm going to be bossy and speak my mind and tell you things you don't want to hear and things you are gonna hate me for becuase I'm looking out for you!" Hudson shook his head as he was annoyed.

"Don't ignore me like that!? Okay!? That hurt and made me hate standing up to you! I'm sorry i did it the way I did but. I had to stick up for Jessica and the woman I love!? You once told me grandpa hated you!? That mom chose you over her own father against everything he said about you!? And look how you guys turned out!?" Hudson played that dam card! Sally's father didn't like Lightning at all. For years he tried to get Sally out of the relationship. Now Lightning regretted giving that story to his son as he answered "That was completely different. Your mother never left me over work or anything. She was supportive and I supported her! Thats what a marriage is and Jessica has no clue becuase she's too spoiled to get that through her thick skull!?" Hudson glared. Angry at his father. Cynthia walked out and waited by the cafe door. Lighyning noticed her and took a deep breath saying,

"I'm sorry. I love you... Bottom line, I don't agree with your decision. But.. Youre my son and.. If thats what you want than okay. I want to be part of your life and my grandson's.. If.. That means.. Jessica is a part of it.. Alright.. I'll apologize to her anither time.. and.. I wont ignore you again.. Okay?.." Hudson stared at his father. Hurt and angry but speachless. Lightning added "Cynthia and I are just friends. Nothing more Hudson.." And he walked over to her. Leaving Hudson with that and he felt he done okay with that. Cynthia spoke her mind a bit saying "You know he's just like you? That's why y'all butt heads so much." She smiled. Lightning shrugged it off saying "I'm sorry about that. He's just.. He's complicated."

Hudson sighed and glanced at Jessica through the window. He headed back inside where she began to show him different houses she and her mother found. They were nice just.. Hudson didnt have the money. Not without selling the ranch home first...

Cruz finished making breakfast. She enjoyed it over the years. Especially sense Logan gave her someone to cook for again. He really had become part of the family over the past couple months. Jackson walked into the kitchen. He seemed to be doing better than earlier. "Hey! You made it down the stairs!" Cruz said with way too much enthusiasm. Jackson glared and replied "I can still walk?.." Cruz came closer and asked "How are you feeling?" "Good.. As good as i can i guess right now?" He answered with a shrug. Cruz pushed over a plate of omelet. "You should eat. You barely been eating anything and I've noticed you're losing alot of weight. Doctor said you gotta eat babe." Jackson stared at the food and sighed. "I'll eat some okay?" He finally gave in and forced himself to eat at least half of it.

Logan came down. Cruz handed him a plate to asking "How's our racer?" Logan smiled answering "Hungry. Thanks Cruz." He took the plate and sat down to eat near Jackson. After finishing his breakfast and seeing Cruz finished hers. He noticed Jackson was having a hard time eating just half and asked "You feel sick?" Jackson stared at the kid not understanding at first. Realizing he was more of picking at his plate he changed the subject "How's school?" Jackson asked. Logan sighed amswering "It's good. Actually I was gonna ask if I could go over or invite someone over tonight?.." Jackson and Cruz glanced at each other a moment. Jackson curiously asked "Who is it?" Logan shrugged answering "Nancy.. Just a girl from school." Jackson smiled a little. It was nice that Logan was so normal compared to everything going on right now.

Cruz asked "A girl? Oh?.. I?.." "Ofcorse you can have her over." Jackson answered. Logan smiled with a little excitement. Cruz stared at her husband a bit confused why he would allow that? He was going through chemo and the cancer and pain? "But it's a girl?.. Do you like her?" Cruz asks. Logan blushed a little answering "Kinda i guess? I don't know yet?.." It was cute. Cruz hesitated but asked "But.. I mean?.. I just want to make sure Logan undertands um.. Girls?" Logan and Jackson stared blankly at Cruz a moment. Unsure what she meant. "Girls and things that can happen?" She explained further. Jackson's eyes widened and he couldn't help chuckling a bit as he replied "He's a sixteen year old boy Cruz?.. He knows what to do or dont do?" Cruz asked "Well i mean?.. Logan, did your dad ever tell you about girls and their bodies or anything?" Logan blushed and shook his head and opened his mouth to answer but Cruz spoke again "Jackson you gotta talk to him?! He cant be clueless?!" Jackson sighed.

Staring at Logan who spoke up "Its okay.. I know how it works and I don't plan on that stuff okay?.." Cruz gave Jackson a look and snarled "You need to Jackson. I don't believe him. Plus I gave BOTH girls the talk." Jackson sighed and asked Logan, "You know how girls work? What goes where and in what holes?" "Jackson!?!" Cruz yelled loudly. Jackson stared asking "What?! He's a boy?! Believe me. He's probably already done it by now?" Logan sat there embarrassed and red. Trying to hide in the seat now. Cruz scolded "I'm so glad I didn't let you talk to our girls now.. I should of known after the time Hudson came to you and then Sally was furious with you." Jacksom chuckled thinking back to that.

"It wasn't funny!? Especially for them?" Cruz scolded. Jackson chuckled and replied "I gave the kid honest advice." "And a told him to use porn?!" Cruz yelled. Logan slowly slipped away getting awkward in the conversation. Jackson laughed and explained "He was like fourteen? Was I suppose to tell him to do the real thing?" Cruz glared and shook her head then noticed Logan gone. "Where did he go?" She asked. Jackson joked "You embarrassed him. Believe me he knows everything. I'll just give him some condoms later." Cruz shool her head and snarled "I know you see him like your own son Jackson but.. This maybe something to tread carefully on.. He's still a minor and not acactually our son." Jackson stared saying "I know?.. Look it'll be good for the kid to relax?.. Hes got the race coming up for the weekend?.." Cruz didnt say anything. Just began to clean up.

"I have lunch with Jessica today. Then with Sky.." Jackson said softly. Cruz frowned and asked "Do you want me to go with you?" Jackson thought for a moment but decided "No. Just me. I got this." Cruz nodded...

Hudson was back at his house. Packing up some boxes with donations and junk to rhrow oug. If he was gonna move and sell it anyway, might as well get rid of things. Make it easier. It was close to lunch. His phone buzzed.

 _Jess_

 _Going to lunch with my dad for whatever reaaon. Probably some parenting lecture like usual. Ill come over afterwards. help you out._

 _Hud_

 _Alright. have fun with that._

Hud continued to sort through some things throughout the home A good hour and a half passed. He started to worry about Jess a little. He grabbed out his phone and pulled up her nsme but stopped when she texted him.

 _Jess_

 _I am gonna see my mom. I'm sorry i just need a moment. I'll talk to you shortly please.. I'll come over soon._

He sighed and picked up a box. He wondered if it was something aboit Jackson. During the trip he was just?.. Sickly?.. Taking it, the box. outside to the porch. He tripped on a loose board and fell. Spilling the box everywhere. He sat up on his knees complaining "Great.." He glanced at fhe board. "Gotta fix that now.." He grumbled. He began to pick up everything as his phone buzzed again.

Margo?.. Calling?.. He stared a moment and ignored it. Sending it to voicemail. He continued to clean up everything that was a mess. setting the box on the porch. His phone buzzed with. voicemail. He glanced at it. From Margo. He debated listening to it or not. He was working on things with Jessica. And he was truly torn between them. But he made his mind up. It was Jessica. He wanted Jessica and the baby in one home. But out of old memories and feelings he gave the voicemail a listen as he put the phone to his ear and he walked back into the house.Hud froze with confusion as he heard it was actually Seth?

 _hey! Hudson right!? Hey Margo is drunk outside the bar across town from her place. She Thought for some crazy reason that I would care after how she treated me. So, sense she wanted you so badly and chose you to go run away together she's your problem._

He could hear Margo sniffling and begging Seth to stop in the background. He sounded so sarcastic and rude! What a jerk of a move! That really angered Hudson. Seth should have cared more than that? He tried calling back once but no answer. If she was drunk and alone at a bar? On the street!? This time of day? That didn't make sense. He set his phone down and brushed his fingers through his hair. Staring at his keys.. He was the good guy. The one who helped people and usually came when called , he was the guy with the good heart and did the right thing.. and Margo needed someone. But it was Margo.. And he wondered if Jessica would be mad. But drunk and alone with Seth possibly doing god knows what.. He sighed staring at the keys ans wondering what to do...

Jackson and Sky sat down at Wheel Well. It wasn't busy during these hours usually. Just a few tourists really. Sky sat across from her father who gazed at his daughter. The waiter asked for drinks, Sky answered first "Sweet tea please." She smiled. Jackson stared at his daughter. Gazed rather.. Hating he was going to hurt her. "Daddy?.. Dad?.." Jackson snapped out of it ans realized he hadn't ordered a drink saying "Oh?.. Um.. Water.. just.. water.." The waiter nodded and left. Sky giggled saying "Making healthy choices? Thats good." She smiled. Jackson faked a small smile and nodded. His eyes glossed. Sky stared suspicious. The waiter brought their drinks and left a moment. Sky asked "What is it?"

Jackson sighed answering with a warm smile "You're just my little girl. I love you. I'm extremely proud of you.. You've become an amazing woman. A great mother." Sky blushed a bit saying "Well I learned mot from you and mom." Jackson thought of that. mom. He knew she meant Cruz. Sky began to call Cruz mom not long after Jessica was born. He swallowed hard with a frown. Sky asked "Are you okay dad?" Jackson sighed and grabbed her hand on the table and said. "Sky you know I had um.. I was diagnosed with cancer a while back and had surgery." Sky stared listening. "Well.. This last scan found something and I still have it.." He watched Sky's eyes tear up. "But you can get it removed again right?" she asked.

Jackson licked his lips and ttied not to cry answering "It's not that easy this round.. It has.. spread.. I have to have a few treatments before trying surgery again and then a few more afterwards." Sky became scared and leaned back kinds getting rude she asked "What? You mean like mom? Like chemotherapy?!" Jackson swallowed hard answering "Yeah like mom.." She meant Rachel now. Sky shook her head and snarled "Chemo destroyed my mom faster than the cancer!? You have to just get it out?! You..? . I wont lose you to!" Jackson gripped her hand with both of his tightly "Sky.. It's already done. I had my first cycle last week. I'm doing the best option for me okay? I won't.." He stopped. He didn't want to give Sky false hope.. "I'm.. I'm gonna fight it okay?.." He watched as Sky began crying and pulled her hand away and covered her face. "Sky you are strong and you're gonna be okay.. I'll be fine alright?" He tried to calm her down. Sky cried out "Don't lie to me?! How bad is it?! What stage? Where has it spread?" Jackson stared with a frown and sighed answering "Well... It was liver and it got into the blood stream.. For now its.. Just lungs..Thats partially why I'm going through chemo now. Try to stop it from getting anywhere else okay?.." Sky cried hard. It hurt seeing her like this. Jackson stood up and knelt down by her. Grabbing his daughter. "I don't wanna lose you.. Not yet daddy.." She cried into his arms. Jackson rubbed her back and hair saying "You haven't lost me baby.. I'm right here still.." Sky saw alot from her mother passing years ago. It was traumatic. And she remebered alot more than what Jackson realized...

 **its so sad i know**!! **Hudson makes a choice here!**

 **1\. Grab the keys and rush over to Margo as fast as he can! (He truly worries about her! And doesn't want to leave her alone and something happen that he could have stopped! But old feelings make it so hard and painful sense he tried months to win her back.)**

 **2\. He chose Jessica and cant risk anything for a drunk Margo. Seth was being a jerk but Margo wasnt Hudsons problem. And she chose to become drunk and its not his fault if anything happens. (Cutting Margo out of the picture for good)**


	81. when raising children

_Hud_

 _Hey.. I got to pick Margo up and take her home.. Seth called me and she's drunk on the streets. I cant just leave her like that.. I'm sorry. But nothing will happen. Just going to take her home. I'll be quick._

 _Jess_

 _Shes drunk? I don't trust that._

 _Hud_

 _But you can trust me. I cant just leave her.. If something happened I'd never forgive myself._

 _Jess_

 _Okay.. Please come pick me up and take me with you.. I could use the drive and I've dealt with drunk people and drinking myself..._

Hudson was nervous with that idea. Drunk Margo and horomonal pregnant Jessica in the same room?.. Made him nervous but as Jessica asked, Hudson went and picked her up from the house. When Jessica got in, Hudson knew something was really wrong. Her face was red and her eyes puffy from crying?.. "Jess?.. You're not this upset about picking Margo up?.. Are you?.." He asked nervously. Jessica shook her head explaining "My dad still has cancer.. Its spread.. Its bad.. Its really bad." She began to cry. Hudson stared and debated if Margo was really something he needed to handle. "Please lets go.. I can't be here right now.. please.." She rubbed her belly. Hudson sighed and pulled out and sped off, driving fast but carefully...

Jackson got home. Tired and depressed after telling his daughters the news. Cruz rushed over greeting him "Hey.. How did it go with Sky?" She asked. Jackson glanced at Cruz and took a moment to answer "She'll be okay.." Jackson walked slowly to the stairs and sat at the bottom step. Cruz frowned and asked "You okay?" Jackson looked up with tears in his eyes answering "It just breaks my heart?.. You know I'm just tired.. I need some sleep.." He stood up. Cruz grabbed him and kissed him passionately. It was such a good kiss. Jackson closed his eyes and embraced her. They heard someone clear their throat. Both Jackson and Cruz pulled away and looked up at the top of the stairs. Logan. The kid spoke up asking "Um.. If its still alright?.. Can we pick up Nancy?" Cruz sighed as she and Jackson stared at each other. Jackson smiled warmly and softly spoke to his wife.

"I'm gonna give him something. And don't worry about it okay?" Cruz raised a brow not sure what that meant. Hoping he didnt mean what he meant seriously earlier.. Jackson looked at Logan and motioned him to come down. "Come here. I wanna give you something." Logan walked down and stopped above Jackson. Jackson smiled and grabbed the kids shoulders and said "You really are like a son to me Logan. One of the family.. I'm so proud of you. Its a big thing youre doing for us. Savirtaran. You're a pretty special kid. I am sorry your dad never saw what I do in you. You are extremely talanted. And I wanna give you somethin. First, I have faith in you. You're extremely smart. So college is a done deal. Whatever you wanna go to school for. Doesn't have to be racing? I'll pay for everything." Logan's eyes widned with surprise. "Wow.. Thank you.." Logan really was thankful. "Yeah well.. stay in school and keep up the hard work. And you're sixteen?! You shouldn't have to be nagging us to go see a girl or wait for us to take you to school? So here." Jackson handed him his old sports cars keys. Logan stared.

Speachless. "Its yours. Got nearly 149 thousand miles on her. But shes strong. Shes kinda old but looks brand new." Jackson said. Logan stared at the keys in his hands and asked "I cant take this?.. Thats like an?.. over hundred thousand dollar sports car? Maybe more with your name?.." Jackson chuckled explaining "Well maybe. But now it's yours. I got my new one still. Take care of her. Dont be to rough on her." He winked. Logan wrapped his arms around Jackson. Hugging him. "Thank you.. You changed my life.." Logan said. Jackson smiled a bit. Cruz loved seeing this tender moment between them. Logan pulled away and said "You really did.. Both of you. I probably would of wound up selling drugs like my dad if it weren't for the two of you.." Cruz smiled warmly at the kid. Jackson finally spoke up with enthusiasm "Go on and get out of here! Go see that girl. Just behave and be back here by 10." Logan nodded and rushed out to the car.

Jackson grabbed his side in some pain from that hug. Cruz spoke up softly "That was really nice of you.." Jackson shrugged replying "He's a good kid. He should be on the right path." Cruz loved him so much. "Come on.. I'll help you relax in bed." She kissed his cheek and rubbed his shoulders. Jackson smiled asking "Relax or like relax with a wink there?" Cruz snorted a bit of a laugh saying "Come on. You're somethin else." She helped him up the stairs...

Lightning was at home in the drive way. Working under the hood of a car. A white and tan convertible porsche pulled up. He glanced a moment staring at it as the door opened and a young woman stepped out. She shut the door of the car and locked it. Lightning stared curiously. She walked in a sway,Blonde hair up in a bun. A tight white pencil skirt on and a black blazer top over a black drooped blouse. A gold thick choker around her neck with a diamond on the middle. Black sunglasses and a white leather purse. She walked right over to Lightning asking "Hi. I'm looking for the owner?.. Of the house?" She took off her sunglasses revealing her blue eyes with light make up. She was attractive. But young. Probably maybe 10 or 15 years older than Hudson.

"Yeah?.. That would be me?" Lightning answered. The woman smiled and held out her hand introducing herself "Jennifer Mendoza. I'm in the market actually. Looking for a place around here and I was curious about this place. It's the most beautiful home around. Next to Wheel Well." Lightning nodded and replied "Hands a little dirty from the grease but um.. Yeah it's custom designed. Actually this place was based off the Wheel Well. My wife loved it.." Jennifer smiled and asked "Wow really? Its not for sale is it?" Lightning wiped his hands and chuckled answering "No?. No.. I couldn't part with it." Jennifer sighed and smiled asking "Don't mind if I have a look around do you? I'd love to build myself something similar." Lightning glanced at the house a moment and answered "Uh?.. Why not?.. Let me just wash up real quick inside." "Okay." She said smiling. Jennifer followed Lightning inside and gasped at the beautiful home.

"Wow.. It's beautiful Mr McQueen." She smiled. Lightning guided her into the kitchen where he washed up. "Thanks um.. Here.. Let me show you around." He took her around the house some. Taking her upstairs and describing some of the wood and stone. Actually kinda enjoyed showing the house off some. He took Jennifer back into the living room. "Alot of memories in a place like this.. So what brings you to Radiator Springs Miss?.." He asked forgetting her name already. The woman giggled answering "Jennifer. Jennifer is fine and work. I'm in town for the um.. Accountant job and vacation maybe and such.." Lightning nodded a little curious. "Its a nice car you got out there to. Porsche?." Jennifer giggled smiling as she answered "Yeah, she's my baby. It's kinda warm in here dont you think?.. Dont mind if I freshen up in the guest lou do you?" She pointed to the small hall bathroom.

Lightning shook his head answering "Go ahead." While she was gone he glanced outside at the Porsche for a moment. Jennifer came back and asked "Its so beautiful. Mind if I take a photo of the living room set up?" Lightning turned and his eyes widened seeing the blazer off in her arms. She had a black drooped blouse on with no straps really. Held up by a thin string around the neck. "Wow what?.. Yeah go ahead?.." She smiled and walked close to Lightning. He stepped back nervously. His back against the wall. Jennifer asked close to his face "Do you mind?.." Holding the purse and blazer up. Lightning stared but took the items. Jennifer turned around and walked back toward the couch. He stared at the back of the blouse. It was extremely low. showing her bare back with no bra or nothing underneath. "Just gonna.. Fluff up these adorable throw pillows." She bent over fluffing the pillows. The skirt was really tight. The kind Sally wore constantly. Lightning blushed and swallowed hard getting a little ancy for her to finish and leave.

He watched her step back and take a few photos of the living room. She smiled at him and asked "So?.. How long have you lived here?" she took a few more photos. Lightning stared and watched her walk around the living room as he answered "Uh.. a little over 35 years I think.." Jennifer smiled and noticed the small music player. She pressed the button to scan the radio. Finding some popular modern dance style music. She made sure it was on low volume. "Wow. I can just imagine sitting down and having a glass of wine by the fire.. Relaxing to some music?.." She sat down on the couch for a moment. Her legs crossed at the ankles. Lightning started and replied "Yeah?.. Um.. I can.. Maybe find the uh.." He watched as she stood up and walled closer to him to grab her things. "The uh?.. Designer?.. guy?.." He began to fumble over his words as she stood close to his face and body, taking her things. "Person?.." He mumbled. Jennifer put her things on the ground by their feet and pushed Lightning's kinda fluffy grey hair out of his face and rubbed her fingers in a circle on his chest. He stared a moment and began to ask "Whats."-- "Ssshhh" She stopped him with her finger on his lips.

Jenifer rubbed down his shirt and chest.. Down to his jeans. She rubbed his jeans as she began to suck and gently bite his neck. Lightning froze a bit as she pulled his hands onto her sides. She was so young and small but it kinda felt good being wanted by someone so.. Like her? She kissed Lightning's lips passionately and bit his lower lip.. letting go, they stared into each others eyes before her hands found a way to his jeans button. Lightning only stared suprised as this was happening so quickly!...

Hudson pulled up to the street, Margo leaning against the building crying. Drunk.. Hudson stopped the truck. "I'll get her.." He said. Jessica nodded and watched Hudson get out and walk over to Margo. Holding her and hugging her closely. It hurt. Margo cried into his arms. Hudson brushed her hair out of her face and glanced back in tears at Jessica. "Margo.. Margo calm down.. Im here okay?" He said softly to her. Margo cried saying "I'm sorry!.. I'm so sorry!.."

Hudson helped Margo into her apartment. Jessica behind them. "I just. I love you Hudson.. Im so sorry.. I couldn't give you just.." Margo slurred, Hudson sighed and helped her inside. Margo pushed Hudson against wall near the door. Jessica slammed the door shut as Margo kissed Hudson's cheek, grabbing his face. Jessica snarled "Nice.." Hudson grabbed Margo's wrists and explained "I'm sorry Jessica, she's drunk." Margo glanced at Jessica and slurred asking "Is she real?.. Oh my gosh I am.. so sorry!?.." Margo began to cru. Hudson sighed and guided her to the couch. Helping her sit down. He went over to get her some water.

Jessica snarled "Makes me wonder what would have happened if I wasn't here.." Hudson stared and sighed. Bringing Margo a glass of water. "Well..I said I'd be quick? We can go now?.." Hudson let Jessica know. Jessica stared ar Margo who was sweaty and looked horrible. She sighed and walked closer saying "No.. We should stay.. She's pretty hammered and she could choke if she threw up. Pretty sure she'll pass oit soon now.." Hudson stared confused and asked "How?.. How do you know that?" Jessica grabbed the blanketfrom the couch and layed it under Margo explaining "Dad came home drunk a few times and.. A girl looks up things on the internet and i dont know?.. You never saw what I did growing up?.." Hudson stared, watching Jessica loosen Margo's clothes and help her how she could. Hudson realized a few things in this moment.

Jessica really had changed. Here she was, taking care of his ex wife.. someone he slept with? Who just tried to hook up with him in front of her and she wasn't going off or trying to leave.. Jessica was caring and kind?.. Another thing was Jackson. He drank more than he knew and Jessica and Sky had to see it. Where he thought Jessica grew up completely spoiled.. Maybe she hid alot more pain and secrets than he thought. And it explained the way she acted in highschool alot.. Another thing it made him realize was he wanted to marry her now. He didn't want to wait. He wanted to marry her and buy them a new home as soon as possible...

Jackson ans Cruz were in bed laying together. It was getting late. Cruz's phone went off and she nudged Jackson "Hey. Jessica is staying over with Hudson for the night." Jackson thought about that and replied "Well.. Maybe that'll be good for them." Cruz agreed and said "Still no word from Logan.. He's pushing time." Jackson glanced at the clock. _9.52._ He sighed saying "I said ten. He's got a few minutes." Cruz sighed and noticed how tired Jackson was. "Go ahead to bed babe. I'll wait up." Cruz rubbed his cheek. Jackson smiled warmly "I'm not gonna fight that.. Cause I'm so tired.. Thank you.." Cruz nodded and kissed him sweetly.

It wasn't long Jackson passed out. Cruz waited up for Logan. glancing at the clock a few times. _10.05... 10.35... 10.48..._ She got worried and tried calling but it went to voicemail. Sky and Jess were late every so often so she tried to stay calm. Pacing by the door. Jackson walked out of the room and asked "Is Logan still not back? Its nearly 11.15?" Cruz shook her head. Jackson sighed and thought for a moment saying "That's it.. I'm going out to look for him." He went back and began to get dressed. Grabbing his jacket and keys. Cruz spoke up "I'm coming with you." But Jackson stopped her saying "No. Someone should be here in case he comes home." Cruz frowned but agreed. So Jackson grabbed his keys and left.

Jackson drove around for a good hour before his phone rang. Cruz. "Hey baby.. I cant find him or the car anywhere?"

 _He's here now. Just pulled up. I think he's drunk or something though?_

"What?!"

 _I don't know?.. he's acting dazed._

"Great.. Just?.. Keep him there. I want to talk to him myself."

Jackson pulled up and went inside. Logan sat at the steps inside, immediately looking at Jackson. And oh Jackson was angry. His brows lowered as he asked rudely "Where were you?." Logan sighed and answered slowly "I just I?.. Went out okay?.. I didn't mean to be so late?." Jackson asked "Did you even go to Nancy's?!" Logan stared at the floor answering "Well yeah?.. I stopped by first you know?.. Like I said?.." Jackson came close to his face and bent over tapping the kids face a few times, "Look at me. Look at me!? Are you drunk?!" He asked forcing the kid to look at him. Logan slowly answered "What?.. No? I drove fine didn't I?.." Jackson stood up angry and scolded "Maybe youre not drunk but you took something!? And after everything i said earlier?! This!? This is how you repay me!? Not to mention, your first night of complete freedom with a car and you go get fucked up!?" Logan became angry just the fact that Jackson was yelling and yelled back "Stop yelling at me! Your precious car is fine! Dont act like you care so much!?" Jackson faked a laugh saying "Ha!? You think I'm acting!? Im not acting Logan!? I care!" "Ph please!?" Logan yelled and stood up into Jackson's face snapping "Your just some rich giy who wants me to race for you and once that's over with toss me out like nothing!" Jackson growled furiously getting no where "Give me the keys! You lost the car." He ordered with his hand out. Logan slapped the keys on his hand and snarled "Its too small for me anyway." Jackson chuckled yelling "To small!? Alright fine! You ungreatful little!" "Enough!" Cruz yelled stopping Jackson from saying something he'd regret.

She took a deep breath and scolded "You heard Jackson. You're grounded from the car. You'll be lucky to even race this weekend with that attitude? I mean you have school tomorrow? today?..." Logan snapped back "You can't ground me from anything becuase I'm not your kid!? Stop pretending I am!? Stop treating me like I'm part of your stupid family!? Im just your hired race car driver anyway.." Logan then turned and began to go upstairs to his room but stopped when Jackson yelled "You want to be treated like an employee!? Is that it!? Cause let me tell you! You are this close! This close to being fired!" He showed with his fingers how close. Cruz rolled her eyes and put Jackson's hand down and asked "Enough!? Both of you!? Logan where were you? We have to know?" Logan yelled annoyed and just done "I went too see my mom okay!?.. But.. I couldn't even get through the door because im a minor?..." His eyes teared up. Jackson and Cruz fell silent a moment. "I thought you said your mom?.. Wasn't in the picture?" Jackson asked. Logan slapped his sides with his hands answering "She's not!?.. She's.. She's in prison.." Jackson swallowed hard. Re thinking this entire situation.

 **Jackson feels a little bit like a jerk now. But Logan was out hours after he should have been back home and waa on drugs of some kind! How does Jackson handle this?**

 **Ground him. Continue with the punishment for sneaking off and being out when he should have been home and Logan was obviously was on some drugs (Honestly Logan shouldn't be messing with anything to do with his parents, And or drugs like them. Jackson and Cruz need to keep him off that path and away from those people. They gotta do whats best for his future.)**

 **or...**

 **Jackson ask for more information about Logan's mother and then offers to take Logan to see her after school. (Jackson also gives back the keys to the car under some strict conditions. Cruz wont agree with this sense Logan's parents are?.. Not the kind of people Logan should be around)**


	82. strangers or blessings

Jackson headed to the school to meet up with Lightning that morning agter making sure Logan went to school. Lightning was there already. "Hey. You look good?" Lightning complimented as Jackson walked in. He didn't look as sickly. Jackson sat down in the desk next to Lightning. Jackson seemed upset maybe? Lightning took off his glasses and asked "Something happen?" Jackson sighed and vented out saying "Yeah actually.. Logan didn't come home until late last night or?.. This morning.. He was on something and snuck off to see his mom in prison?" Lightning stared listening. "I grounded him and I.. I told him he couldn't see his mother and it just was a huge fight." Lightning nodded and asked "Well.. Not taking sides I'm just curious? Why would seeing his mother be wrong?"

Jackson sighed answering "His parents are..Not good people.. They pretty much lwft the kid to fend for himself.. I can't let Logan go down that path and I think seeing his mother wouldn't be that smart sense?.. He came home throwing a fit like he did? He's just a kid." Lightning replied with a shrug "Gotta do what you think is right." Jackson nodded and after a moment asked "What about you? Anything interesting in your life? Please I could use a distraction from my drama." Lightning leaned back in his seat and asked "Yeah well?.. Actually let me ask you somethin?" Jackson's brows raised and he became completely interested. "This young woman came by my house yesterday.. And she wanted to see the house.." Jackson nodded listening as Lightning continued "So I showed her around and she seemed really interested in it. Said she was moving to town and looking to buy."

Jackson stopped Lightning asking "Wait? Are you selling?" Lightning shook his head with lowered brows continuing "No? And she wanted to take pictures of the living room and then.. Things got?.. Weird?" Jackson stared with a raised brow asking "Weird? how?" Lightning sighed anwering "She came onto me? And not like?.. Slowly. It was just fast and.." "Wait?! Did you? Oh yes! You slept with her didnt you!?" Jackson asked loudly smiling. Lightning only glared as Jackson chuckled asking "Was she cute? Wait, how young? Blonde? Brunette?.. Fully nude?" Lightning glared answering "I'm not gonna answer that.. Besides isn't that? Weird?" Jackson laughed asking "What do you mean?" Lightning felt weird asking "I mean she was maybe?.. ten years older than? Our kids?" Jackson shrugged explaining "So?.. That's what?.. thirty years younger than you? Oh wow.. Na its?.. okay, its a little weird but? Maybe she's just a gold digger? I mean you are one of Radiator Springs most eligible bachelors?" Jackson joked with a chuckle. Lightning glared snarling "That's not funny."

Jackson smiled with a shrug and replied "Maybe she just digs older men?" Lightning shook his head and said "I gotta tell Cynthia.." Jackson's eyes widened as he sat up more confused asking "Wait what? You mean the woman you been seeing?" Lightning nodded. Jackson quickly tried to talk Lightning out of that saying. "No? You had a good hook up right? And You haven't done anything with Cynthia and its not officially a relationship yet anyway?" Lightning stared listening as Jackson continued "Don't tell her about a one time hook up. I mean?.. That's one of the worse things you can do?" Lightning explained "It's not fair to her. If I want a relationship with her I gotta be honest and up front." Jackson sighed saying "Thats?.. I think that's a mistake. You had fun and that was it." Lightning thought about it. Wondering if he should tell Cynthia on their next get together.

"You didnt do that to Cruz? Did you?" Lightning asked. Jackson stared silently and explained his thoughts "Well here's how I see it Champ. Unless you two are actually dating? Youre still a free man. When I was fake swooning Cruz sure. I still.." He stopped dead. Becoming silent for a few minutes. Lightning became concerned and asked "Jackson?.. You alright?" Jackson sat there. Blinking still and breathing but completely silent. "Jackson?.." Lightning said again with no answer. Lightning stood up and walked over worried. He had no idea what this was but something was wrong! "Jackson!?" Lightning yelled and grabbed his shoulder. Jackson jumped and shoved Lightning back breathing rapidly suddenly. "I'm gonna call Cruz." Lightning said. Jackson stared confused. Thinking and panicking.

Cruz rushed over and ran in asking "Where is he?!" She asked frantically to Lightning. Lightning pointed to a door answering "He took a walk through the halls." "Alone?!" Cruz yelled and ran out down the halls. Looking in both directions she called out "Jackson!?" No answer. Making her panic more. Cruz rushed through the halls frantically. Checking classrooms with no luck. "Jackson!" She cried out. The school was huge! Now it seemed bigher than ever! Hopless she began crying as Lightning rushed over and exclaimed "He's in the gym." Cruz ran to it. To him. "Jackson!" She called and barged in. They stared at each other. He was sitting on the floor near the door. Cruz sighed with relief.

"Jackson... What happened?.." She asked sitting next to him. Rubbing his back. Jackson teared up explaining "I don't?. I just couldn't remember things?.. My memory just gone!?.. And as i panicked it made it worse and I forgot what I was even doing here?.." Cruz frowned saying "They did say memory loss could happen from the medicine.. Its temporary baby.. It'll all come back.." She leaned on his shoulder. But it scared him. For a moment, Jackson couldn't remeber tricking Cruz before into a relationship. It wasn't like the best memory anyway but it scared him. He began to realize what Sky meant when she said the chemo killed her mother faster than the cancer.. And that scared him to...

Jackson didnt show up to the school for the next days. Anyplace really. He was to embarrassed and ashamed of the other day.. And the guys had to head out in two days for the first big race of Savirtaran. Lightning worried if Jackson was even going to come along. Now Lightning made his way to Wheel well during lunch ours. Check on the place and make sure customers were satisfied and happy. Nothing needing fixed or anything. He walked over to the bar tender asking "How's it going?" The young man smiled answering "Lightning! Great! Business is just as good as the last time you checked. Oh!, we do have Mr Tank coming in for the weekend." Lightning sighed replying "Great just um.. Make sure his tab is full like the last time he visited. I don't want any problems while I'm gone this weekend." The young man nodded. "Fancy seeing you here?" Her voice greeted. Lightning stared at the young blonde a moment as the bar tender went back to work.

"Jennifer?.. Right?" He asked with a blushed face. The woman nodded and smiled coming closer. She had on a white t shirt tucked into a tan pencil skirt and her hair in a pony tail. "This is the place your house was designed from right? I just had to see it for myself." Lightning nodded and replied "Yeah well I hope you're enjoying your stay. I'm actually kind of busy myself.. Running errands and um.." She raised a brow and asked "Wait?.. you're not trying to avoid me are you?" She laughed softly a bit. Lightning frowned a bit answering "Um.. I'm not sure what the other day.. Was?.." He treaded carefully not wanting to upset her. Jennifer shrugged explaining "Just two people having an obvious attraction toward each other and having a nice time? Well I did anyway? I had a great time!? I hope you?.. It was?.. Enjoyable?.." Lightning's eyed widened quickly answering "What?. Yes!?.. No, it was enjoyable.. It was fun. Really I just. I can't give you?.. Anything.. I'm not.. I don't go after women for um?.." Jennifer stared as she caught on replying "Oh I'm not after money? It was just fun? Although I wouldn't mind a second look at the house.." She said so seductively as she wrapped her arms around the back his neck.

Lightning stared at her begging blue eyed and took her hands off him slowly answering "Yeah?.. Sure.. I gotta go.." And he left the place headed back home kinda sooner than he planned. Texting Cynthia about going out tomorrow night. Ofcorse she was happy to say yes. Lightning looked around the house a moment. grabbing a drink and watching a bit of tv when the door bell went off. Lightning answered it, opening the door to find Hudson. "Hey, come on in." Lightning greeted. Hudson walked in saying "I was gonna ask for some advice.." Lightning nodded as they walked go the kitchen. "Sure, Whats up?"

Hudson watched his father pour two drinks and answered "Well.. Jessica doesn't want to move in the house and we are moving.. You already knew that and.. I found a few places just wanting your opinion on. Thats all." Hudson placed a few papers on the island in the kitchen. Lightning handed Hudson a drink and looked through the papers. They were nice but "Kinda small? This one isn't even in Radiator Springs?" He pointed out. Hudson nodded asking "I know.. Two to three bedrooms. I mean their nice right?" Lightning sipped his drink replying "Yeah ofcorse. You looking to down size?" Hudson sighed admitting "Not exactly.. Just cant afford anything else really. I even gotta sell the house before I can even move." Lightning stared raising a brow he asked "You dont have savings?" Hudson thought a moment and answered "Some but.. Spent most of it on Savirtaran." Lightning sighed and replied "Got alot riding on this thing.." Hudson agreed.

"Well.. This ones nice." Lightning pointed out one of the homes. Hudson smiled saying "Great. Thanks. Also um.. I'm gonna ask Jessica to marry me again." Lightning obviously disagreed as Hud continued "Just hear me out... I want to marry her before the baby too. Let my son be born into a good home. I wanna move and marry her before that. I wana bring my son home with?.. My wife to our home?.. Not seperate houses and have to deal with moving and the baby at the same time. I feel like that would be stressful." Lightning rubbed his eyes, his face. Holding his tongue. Seriously!? Was Hudson just trying to cause arguments!? He thought a moment and replied "I.. Its way to soon. Please wait this out til after the baby. It won't make any difference to the baby I promise you." Hudson sighed and snarled "But it makes a difference to me?.." Lightning sighed knowing he couldn't change his son's mind anyway and nodded. "Okay.. I think you should wait but.. Okay.." Lightning said softly. Just agreeing to disagree...

Later that night Lightning opened the door to another visitor. His eyes widened and he took off his glasses quickly and cleared his throat "Jennifer?.." She was wearing a short tight black dress at the knees. The dress continued to her ankles with a see through bottom with flowers on the bottom. Vaguely showing her lower legs. with her blonde hair in a side pony tail curled. "What are you doing over?.." He asked unsure. Jenifer giggled answering "Aren't you a joker." She walked inside the house around Lightning. He just sighed and shut the door. He followed her to the couch where she sar down with her legs crossed at the ankles. Lightning stood in front of her and said "You know I'm exhausted and had a.. Long day?.. Maybe it's just not a good idea for you to be over?.." He tried kindly hinting her to leave.

Jenifer smiled and placed one of her hands on each of her knees saying "Why don't I help you relax?" She uncrossed her ankles and spread her legs apart. Lightning sighed and stared. Thinking a bit of what Jackson had said earlier but replied "You know I don't think its a good idea?.. That was a?.. One time thing for me really?." Jennifer lifted the see through part of her dress up the knees. Giving Lightning what could be full access to her lower body between the legs.. Lightning ofcorse was temoted a bit. He hadnt been having much of anything. And she was hot. young. Everything firm and fit compared to women closer to his age. Made him feel alot younger to! "What exactly do you want?" Lightning asked bluntly. Jennifer stood up, holding the dress up and stood againt Lightnings body as she answered "I want you.. A date would be nice?.. Maybe dinner and a little to much wine?.." She smiled and kissed his cheek slowly with a smack of her lips.. Lightning closed his eyes and thought about it. "Why?.. I'm much older than you?" He asked. Jennifer rubbed his neck and his shoulders, dropping the dress answering "You sure don't seem like it? It's okay? Age doesn't bother me." She kissed his lips gently and rubbed down his chest...

Cruz knocked on the bedroom door and walked in slowly."Jackson?" He was laying in bed. Tired and moping. Cruz sat down at his feet and asked "You wanna come down for dinner?" Jackson sighed and answered saying "Sure.. I'm not hungry but.. I'll try.." He stood up slowly and coughed roughly. Cruz rubbed his back and walked down stairs with him. Sitting with Jessica ans Logan at the table. Jessica grabbed her fathers hand and placed it on her belly quick. Jackson's eyes widened feeling the baby move. "He is really moving alot." Jackson smiled at his duaghter and pulled his hand away. Brushing her hair behind her ear. "Love you.." He said softly. Jessica stared at her father and nodded. Trying to not get upset. Cruz gave out plates and helped Jackson dish up plates. Jackson asked Logan who was a little upset with Jackson for the past few days,

"Logan you ready for the race?" The kid shrugged. Jackson and Cruz glanced at each other a moment then Jackson continued "Look.. Logan.. I'm.. I'm sorry you can't see your mother.. It's just I'm trying to do whats best for you?.. Cruz and I both are and we both think you need to stay away from that life." Logan glared a bit and silently ate. Cruz shrugged. Jackson forved some food down. "It's good babe.." He complimented. Cruz smiled saying "Jessica helped." Jackson raised his brows looking at his daughter asking "Really now?" Jessica shook her head saying "Dobt seem so suprised. I can cook some." Jackson chuckled a bit eating. The doorbell went off. "Expecting someone?" Jackson asked. Cruz wiped her face and shool her head standing up. She walked to the door. Jackson, Jessica and Logan continued but Cruz called Jackson over.

Jackson walked over seeing a some man, maybe arund the same age. Grey brown hair and a beard trimmed up. He had on a suit. Nicely dressed. The man held his hand out toward Jackson greeting "Hello Mr. Storm, I'm Gerald Singer. Call me jerry. I'm a medical professor. Specialized in the cellular system. Your case came across mt desk and when I saw your name I had to come speak with you personally. Jackson shool the mans hand and asked "My case?..?" The man further explained "Awe well your cancer treatments. You are one of fhe candidates for a trial drug of mine. Called A.Life. It's a very strong cancer killing drug. But its not approved yet. Not without some successful patients." Jackson shook his head explaining "I'm sorry I'm already receiving treatment." Jerry nodded continued "I know. Chemotherapy is an excellent treatment. But with your age and your cancer.. I'm here to offer you another option. No surgery included. Here." He handed him some papers. "Information and my contact is inside. Everything about the drug. No pressure. I just know sometimes.. Chemo doesn't work. This is something to think about. Be the face lf A.Life. The drug that saved a legend. I guarantee it can help. And it would be no cost to you!?" Cruz took the papers as Jackson replied "Right?.. Well I'm doing alright with the treatment I'm getting.. Thanks?.. But i have family matters.." Jerry smiled and said "No worries. You have my contact if you change your mind." He left and Jackson shut the door.

Cruz looked at the papera and information on A.Life. But Jackson grabbed it and snarled "He's just looking for money. He doesn't want to help." And he tossed them into the trash walking back to dinner. Cruz sighed and stared at the trash can.

 **now this may seem unimportant but it is a big story changer depending on the choice made here and voted. so!!??**

 **Do Jessica and Cruz go to the first big race with everyone?!**


	83. father figures

Cynthia came over the following night as planned to Lightning's place. Making dinner together. Sitting down and chatting while they enjoyed some wine and their home made meal. The radio playing older tunes in the back ground. "So how are things going with your son?" Cynthia asked. Lightning chuckled answering "He's a mess. He says he's gonna marry Jessica again now. Not to mention he wants to sell his home." Cynthia nodded replying "Good time to be selling something like that." Lightning shrugged "Yeah but he can only afford these?.. Small places. I know its not what he wants.." Cynthia chews some food asking."Well whats wrong with living small?" Lightning smiled "Nothing. Just small for three people and then if they ever adopted?" Cynthia nodded drinking some wine ans asked "Says the man living alone in a mansion?" She joked.

Made Lightning think. "What about you?" She asked, "Ever think about downsizing?" Lightning sighed answering "Not really. Just alot of memories here." Cynthia smiled and nodded. It was quiet for a moment. "Plus I think I'd love to see my grandson grow up in this place to" he added. Cynthia smiled skaking her head "Well a place like this needs more memories made with some little feet. I'm sure your son would love to show his kid around this place to." Lightning chuckled and nodded. Thinking about Hudson chasing little feet around this house and it gave Lightning an idea maybe. He did live alone.. What is he down sized? "So um.. Anyways,.. I um.. Dinner is great by the way." Lightning complimented.

Cynthia smiled "Well you helped." Lightning sipped his wine and admitted "I slept with someone.." It got silent for a moment. Cynthia stared and replied "Okay?..Well.. Okay." Lightning raised a brow and explained "I just feel like you should know and had a right to know with us seeing each other like this continuously?" "Is that what we are doing? I mean what are we doing? Its not like we are dating?.. Are we?" Lightning stared kinda unsure. Kinda scared answering "I.. hmm" He thought a moment. Cynthia giggled saying "I understand if she's younger. I mean there's alot of pros to somethin like that." Eating her food. Lightning raised a brow asking "There is?" Cynthia nodded answering "For one thing their attractive. But then theres someone to take your stuff once your gone? And then you being the older one know that you dont have to get hurt with losing them. You know unless some crazy accident should happen?" Lightning nodded. He wasnt the kind of man to be with someone young like Jenifer was he? "Or do you want to be with an old woman like me?" She jokes. Lightning stared blankly...

Lightning, Hudson, Logan and Jackson were meeting up early morning at the school to to head out to the race for the weekend. Cruz and Jessica stayed to say goodbye ofcorse. Cruz straightened Jackson's leather jacket asking "Are you sure you are okay to go?" Jackson glares answering "I'm fine alright? Just take care of Jessica." Cruz nodded and asked "You got your meds right?" Jackson sighed with a blank stare. Cruz nodded saying "Right.. Ofcorse you do.. Just be safe.. And if you don't feel well at all I explained everything to Logan. He can help if he needs to." Jackson glanced at the kid. "Think he's ready?" Cruz asked. Jackson sighed answering "Kinda doesn't matter if he is or not?.. Its happening." Cruz sighed.

Jessica kissed Hudson's cheek saying "I love you. You guys will do great!" Being supportive. Hudson smiled and took hee hands, replying "Love you to. Hey Jess?.. When I get back I want to take you out someplace special. Okay?" Jessica smiled and rubbed her pregnant belly. Her smiled faded saying "Listen.. Hudson.. Be careful.. These races?.. Just look out for yourself? Daniels will do anything to win." She warned. Hudson raised a brow. Why did Jessica continue to know or think so much about the car and races?

"All ready to go!" Her voice exclaimed loudly as she tossed her suitcase into the truck. Everyone stared a moment. "Sky?" Jackson called. She smiled and walked to her father. He only asked "What do you mean ready to go?" Sky explained "Oh!? I'm going with you guys. Someone's gotta keep the testosterone at bay." she joked. Jackson glanced at Cruz asking "You do this?" Cruz's eyes widened as she shook her head. Jackson sighed explaining "Thanks Sky but? We don't need you to come along. You can stay behind with Aurora and Vern." Sky replied "I know _we_ dont need me?, But you do. You are not going without me dad." Jackson opened his mouth to talk Sky out of it but Lightning spoke up "Hey we gotta get moving guys?! I got us three rooms. Dusty is meeting us to drive down the rest of the way. So lets get moving." Sky smiled seeing as her father didn't have time to argue out of this...

Hudson parked the truck around back. Everyone got out and Jackson and Hudson set the alarm up in the back of the trailer. Sky watched. Lightning went inside to check them in where he smiled greeting "Dusty!" Dusty smiled and shook Lightning's hand asking "Lightning McQueen! You guys ready?" Lightning shrugged answering "As we can be." "How's the kid?" Dusty asked. Just as Jackson, Logan, Sky and Hudson walked in. Dusty raised a brow and asked as they came up "So is this the young woman that caused such a ruckus?" He tried being funny. Everyone kinda stared confused. Jackson realized what he meant and chuckled answering "No. Dusty this is my oldest daughter, Sky. Jessica is back home with her mother." Sky shook hands with the old racer smiling "Dusty Crophopper, I have read so much about you. You are the true definition of underdog. An amazing flyer!? Why did you quit anyway?" Dusty sighed as Jackson took over "Right! Why don't we get our rooms. Sky, with me." He pulled his duaghter along.

"Ow?! What did I do?" Sky asked irritated. Jackson scolded explaining "He quit because his wife died in some plane accident. Let's not make the mn upset by asking a bunch of things about it. Okay?" Sky frowned and agreed. Now offorse for the rooms, Sky and Jackson stayed in a room together, Lightning and Dusty, and then Logan and Hud. Jackson and Sky got settled in their room where Sky immediately bugged "Dont forget to tKe your meds dad." Jackson nodded explaining "After I shower." Jackson took a kinda cold shower.. Letting the water run down him. He just felt. Sad maybe. Feeling empty. It was the pills and the treatment that made him feel worse. He coughed some in which Sky knocked asking through the door, "You okay?!" Jackson cleared his throat answering "Yes. I'm just about done alright?!.." He rubbed his face with the water. Getting out and dressed , Jackson stared in the fogged mirror.

Staring at himself for a moment. But then Sky knocked on the door again.. "Yes?.." Jackson asked with an annoyed tone. Sky apologized asking "Do you want your meds now? I can get you some water? I'll get you some water." "Sky?. Babe you dont." He stopped hearing her leave the room. He sighed and dried his hair better with the towel. Sky rushed back quick with the water asking "Have you taken your medicine?" Jackson glared answering "Look. It's great you want to take care of me. But I am fine. I'm not a baby. And I know when to take my medicine." Sky sighed but nodded. She noticed he still hadn't taken it. Setting down the glass asking "Well?.. You should take them before you get to tired and fall asleep? I heard a scheduled time helps anyway? Maybe you should start taking them on a dime?" Jackson glared and snarled "Don't smother me Sky." Sky only held up the pill case. Jackson sighed and snatched it. Giving up he took his meds and layed in bed. Covering up and going to bed. "Night daddy." Sky said softly. "Goodnight." Jackson replied. He wouldn't admit it but it was kinda nice having Sky around. He loved getting to share things with her and sense she got married and had Aroura. He just hadn't spent as much time as he'd like with her. Jessica was close but Sky was definitely his daddy's girl type. No matter her age...

"Dad?.. Dad wake up. We gotta get packed back up and on the road." Sjy said as she shook him gently. Jackson groaned and pulled the pillow over his face when he becane a little panicked. He couldn't feel his fingers? His hands barely. It happened once before. Just another side effect of the treatment he was having. Sky shook him again saying "Come on dad. Gotta take your meds and get dressed." He rolled his eyed and sat up with his hands in his lap. "Give me a minute babygirl.." Jackson ordered in a gentle, soft tone. Sky sat down on her bed amd knew something was off. "Dad?.. What's wrong?" Jackson glanced at her and sighed deciding to be honest with his oldest, "Just.. Dont freak out.. My hands are just a little numb. it'll go away. It's just temporary." Sky stared asking "Is that from the chemo?.." Jackson nodded. Sky sat there across from her father waiting with him. "When's your next cycle thing?" Sky asked. Jackson tried to smile answering "My second cycle is next week after the race."

Second one.. Sky frowned and mumbled "Mom really got sick sometime between the second and third treatment.." Jackson took a deep breath and wiggles his hands as the feeling came back. "I'll be fine.. I'm getting the best treatment for me okay?" Sky teared up but held it in and nodded...

 _Race day..._

The team began to unpack the car and supplies. They were being watched by hundreds of eager eyes. One man noticed one of them most and scurried off to the robo race official tent. "Sir, You won't believe who the McQueen kid brought along with his team." Kirk stared curious as the man continued. His eyes widened and brows lowered with anger and a small smile appeared...

"Alright! Guess thats it. Logan, go ahead and get your suit on." Jackson instructed as they stood at their teams pits. Hudson spoke softly to Sky, "You really didn't have to leave your family for this? I would watch your dad?" Sky smiled "Thanks Hud. But I wanted to come along anyway." Hudson took a deep breath and looked around. He noticed Kirk and two security men coming this way. "Oh boy.." Hudson muttered as Kirk Approached him amd snarled "How dare you bring her here!?" He pointed rudely to Sky. "You know I can disqualify your racer for this!" Kirk threatened. Sky stood behind Hudson as Hud snapped asking "Is that a threat!?" Jackson rushed over and got between them asking "Hey!?.. What's going on?" One of the security guard spoke up "Mam you have to come with me." He grabbed Sky's arm. Jackson tried to grab the mans arm but the second security guard stopped him rudely.

"You can't take her!?" Hudson snarled loudly as Kirk shoved Hud back and explained "Yes I can! Jessica Storm is a threat to the races!" Jackson chuckled and explained "Okay this is a misunderstanding!?.. This is Sky. My oldest daughter and Jessica's sister." Kirk stared at Sky unsure. Thinking this had to be a trick. "Look." Hudson said grabbing out his phone and pulling up a photo of Jessica. Kirk and the security guards glanced at it and Sky. "They are sisters but this isn't Jessica." Kirk sighed as the two men backed away. "Okay. Sorry for the confusion.. Sky.." Kirk apologized. Sky glared at him before he and the men walled walked away. Hudson sighed. Jackson spoke up "Glad Jessica stayed home.. Let's all keep it quiet that we know where she is.. I don't trust that guy.." Jackson asked. The entire team agreed.

"Racers to the starting line!" The announcer exclaimed. Logan was super nervous. Jackson grabbed the kids shoulders and said "Dont worry about it. Youre a great racer.. You can do this.. Hudson is gonna be coaching you the entire time ans we wilk be right here." He tapped the number on his chest and the hologram helmet came up over the back of the kids neck ans covered his face. "You got this." Jackson said with a pat to his back. Logan breathed heavy and nervously as he walked to Savirtaran. Super nervous. He was 14th of 28. The other 27 were robo cars. Driverless race cars. Hudson set the head set up and spoke up "You look good." Logan swallowed hard nervously as the cars followed the robo pace car. A bright yellow and red new Bmw sports car. Jackson spoke up to Lightning, "Doesn't feel right being the only team in the pits? Does it?" Lightning shook his head..

Kirk was up in the executive stands. Away from the crowd of rich people who were betting on which team would win. He had a few of his own people up with him. watching and awaiting the start of the race. His blonde friend walked in. Security stopping her. Kirk turned and ordered "Let her in." The men let her pass and she walked up beside Kirk. He glanced ar her asking "Are you in?" She smiled answering "Ofcorse?" Kirk nodded and asked "What about today? during the race? You have a plan to distract them from the main event?" Jennie giggled asking "Don't you have any faith in me? I'm gonna head down and make my move... Then you can set your plan into action." Kirk smiled "I knew you'd be perfect for the job." Jennie smiled with her red lips and left to begin her job.

The race started and for the first 40 minutes, Logan kept her steady between 10th and 15th position. just about one hour left of the race. "Lightning!? Oh my gosh!" a squealy girly voice. Lightning turned around and mumbled with surprise "Oh no.." He immediately felt a tad embarrassed as she walked up to the team. Jackson took notice and stared. "I'm so glad I get to see you here!" she said with a smile. Jackson stared at the young blonde. Wearing an off the shoulder baby blue dress that stopped below her knees. fitting her figure nicely. Jackson smiled and being him. Had a little fun as spoke up next to Lightning "Well hello there? I don't believe we've met?" The woman and Jacksom shook hands as she introduced herself "Awe well, I'm Jennifer. Guess you could say I'm Lightning's special friend." She said with a smile. Lightning's eyed widened as he and Jackson stared at each other. Jackson chuckled asking "Special friend huh?" Jennifer smiled and nodded and offered "I'm gonna grab some drinks for us Lightning. Oh! I'll grab something for you to Jackson." Jennifer walked away beautifully. Jackson nodded and watched her leave. "Nice.." Jackson smirked with a smile Lightning shook his head and glared a bit.

They watched the race. Hudson smiled saying "Greatjob! 8th position!" Logan was doing well. Moving up slowly. It was a while later Jennifer returned with drinks. Jackson stared at her and glanced at Lightning. "Here you go Lightning. And a special virgin drink for you Jackson." She smiled handing Jackson his. He stared at it funny asking "What is it?" "Flavored water." She answered with a wink. Jackson raised his brows but sipped the drink. Jennifer smiled handing Lightning his saying "Beer for you." Lightning took it and drank his. Deciding to entertain her.

Only 50 laps to go!.. Hudson glanced back and noticed Jennifer asking "Whose she and whats she doing here?.." Jackson joked "Your dads special friend." Lightning glared as Jenifer suddenly grabbed his arm. In which Hudson began to question his father and argue a little rudely. Logan couldn't understand why he suddenly heard Hudson and Lightning back and fourth and asked "Guys?.. Guys!?.." But they were too busy going at each other. They went in for a solid 10 minutes or so but then Jackson didnt feel so well. His vision blurry and he felt confused. He became dizzy and almost fell, but Sky caught him crying "Dad?!" it was absolute chaos...

"Such beautifully coordinated chaos." Kirk said with an evil smile watching from above. He flipped a few switches in his control board of two of the robo cars and suddenly they shifted toward Logan and Savirtaran! One in front and one to his door. Pushing him closer to the wall and slowing him down. "Guys! What do I do!?" Logan yelled in fear. Jackson was feeling faint so Sky took him away. But they were stopped with a few reporters looking for a story. And Jennifer had disappeared. Hudson went back to coaching Logan correctly but it was too late.. The race was in the final laps by now and Logan wasn't too aggressive. Savirtaran, the only car with an actual driver.. Lost.. taking 20th out of the 28. It was aweful. "You'll get them next week.. Don't feel too bad about it." Hudson tried to be positive for the kid. Logan hated losing and felt like he let everyone down...

As the remaining team headed to the trailer, EMT's were leaving. They went inside to find Jackson sitting on the bench with his head leaned down and a bucket. Sky next to him. She explained "Just bad nausea from his meds.. It'll go away.." Lightning sighed feeling bad for him. Dusty didn't know exactly but figured it out. Logan spoke up "We lost anyway.. You wouldn't have wanted to see that.." Jackson couvhed roughly a few times and laughed saying "Win or loose?.. I would of loved to see you finish.." Logan frowned adding "Got 20th.." Jackson nodded and cleared his throat "Good. 19th next week." He was so positive? Logan couldn't understand how Jackson could be as he was in pain and sick and Savirtaran losing?.. Suddenly a knock on the trailer. Dusty peeked out and his eyes widened. "Logan.. Think you have some fans?" Logan peeked out to see a small group of people with signs of hope and his number and his name?.. Hudson looked out smiling "I don't believe it?.. We could actually do it?.. You can do this!?" He said to Logan who was in shock. Jackson coughed and instructed his kinda adopted son "Get out there and greet your fans? Dont leave them hangin?" he smiled softly. Logan's eyes sparkled as he took a deep breath and experienced his first time in big spot light with actual fans!...

The fans kinda drug Logan away from the trailer. Getting photos and such. One fan stood out as Logan recognized the man, "Dad?.." His eyes wide. His father half smiled amd said "Well, well well... Look at you.." Logan swallowed nervously as his father took him aside into one of the robo cars garage alone and shut the doors, Locking them. Logan immediately asked "Dad?! What are you doing here!?" The man smiled answering "I saw you on tv at qualifying and had to find you!? Didn't know where yiu disappeared to?" Logan explained "I was offered this job? Racing!?" He said with excitement. His father smiled and nodded saying "Best gig you could get!? Tell me about Storm's place? Is he richer than he looks? Alot of modern tech? High dollar cars?" Logan raised a brow answering "Sure?.. i guess?.." His father slapped his shoulder happily saying "You found a good one son. He thinks you two are close right?" Logan shrugged a bit confused. His dad chuckled with a smile "Boy i am proud of you. We are gonna be rich when we pick that place." The man wrapped his arm around his son. Logan stared and asked "Pick that place? What?.. Dad no? I like him and Jackson is really helping me?" His father stared explaining "Racing?" Logan nodded.

His father let out a sigh and rubbed his chin mumbling.. "How do I put this son.. Youre a pawn in a rich mans game?.. Jackson is using your talants that I really didn't even know you had until now?.. To make his life better?" Logan replied "Jackson and Hudson have trained me?.. I've been back at school?.. I met this girl?... Jackson isnt using me?.." His father continued to explain and convince his son, "You seen those robitic cars with no drivers son!? Thats what you are to them! A car!? You think if you quit racing for him the guy would still want you around!?" Logan thoight about that. "Jackson doesn't want you!? He wants a driver!" He yelled. LLogan crossed his arms and felt even worse aboit losing as he defended "But He gave me a car even and says he will pay for college for me?.." The man sighed,rubbing his eyes he replied "I will pay for your college if thats what you want Logan?.." Logan snarled asking "With what? Drug money? The money you make by pawning off peoples belongings?!.." His father yelled "Jackson isn't your father! I am! And if I say you're coming home than you are! You are my son!" Logan frowned silent.

His dad angry ordered "You get him and his family out of the house tuesday night. And Logan.. This isn't a request. You are either with me. Your family.. Or you are against me. And you don't want to be there." His father left just as soon as he came. Logan tried to stop him but he was gone. Leaving Logan alone once again...

 **Gonna go ahead these few days,Now Logans relationship with his biological father is kinda like this. He's grown up watching his father and mother do drugs, sell drugs, and other things that didnt belong to them. Home schooled moat of his life and cut off from other kids. His mother used and both he and his mom somewhat abused by his father. Logan had a fear of upsetting his dad but also wants to show his dad he is more than some drug dealers kid from the street. What does poor Logan do** **though as he knows his father will show up to the Storm house that night??**

 **Let it be. Its his father and he's afraid of disobeying him or mostly coming between his father and profit of money. (Now Logan doesn't want to live or go back with his father. He will just make sure he's not around when his father comes)**

 **or...**

 **Stand up to his father and warn the Storms last minute out of fear. (Logan's father will not tolerate threats as ofcorse Jackson stands up to the man and attempts to put him in his place. But Jackson is sick and weak. Leaving him vulnerable.)**


	84. threats

Lightning was grabbing some things from the small store in town. Turning onto an isle he ran into "Cynthia.. Hey?" He smiled a bit awkward. Cynthia smiled greeting back "Hey Lightning." He felt horrible for how he didn't really answer if they were into a relationship. He walked over and apologized "Hey I'm sorry about dinner the other day.. I just?.. I don't think I'm as ready as I thought. It has nothing to do with the other woman at all. That was.. I dont know what I was doing there? I like you. I just?.." Cynthia smiled warmly and spoke up "Well thats why we were taking it slow I thought? I didn't pressure you did I?" Lightning shook his head answering "No. There's just never gonna be another.. her?.."

Cynthia knew exactly whay he meant and replied "Okay. Well.. Thanks for being honest." Cynthia ledt the isle. Lightning sighed and felt kinda stupid. But no one was filling that hole left by Sally's death..

Logan waited anxiously for the next days for his dad to show up. The family just finished dinner and Cruz began to clean up with help from Jessica. Logan finished quickly and washed up and stared out the window from his rook for a while. Thinking and debating on telling Jackson that he believed his father was coming, or to convince Jackson and his family to get out of the house. He wouldn't be able to make up any good reason for them to leave anyway. Jackson and Cruz would be suspicious immediately. Maybe his father wouldn't actually show up? Maybe he'd forget or found a better deal or..

Nope. Logan saw a moving truck pull up and rushed down stairs. Thumping loudly down them. Jackson was at the bottom on his way up and asked "Woah?.. Whats the hurry?" Logan's heart was beating fast as he admitted "I've done something horrible!?.. My dad.. He's here.." Jackson raised a brow asking "What?" Suddenly fhe door bell went off. Jackson turned to answer it but Logan stopped him saying "Wait .. I wanna say something to him.." Jackson let Logan by and said "I'll be right back." He left to his wife and daughtee and instucted "You two go to the pantry and stay there. Logan's dad is here and I don't want any chances." Cruz agreed and went to hide away with Jessica.

Jackson walked back in just in time to see a brown headed man that Logan favored, slap Logan acroaa the face and yell "Don't talk to me like that again boy!" Jackson rushed over helping Logan up and snarled asking "You his father?" The man answered "Yea. You know.." He layed his hand on Jackson's shoulder "Thank you for takin care of my boy. But I'll be taking him back home now." Jackson explained in a softer tone "That's great if you want to be part of Logan's life again, but I'm afraid legally I can't let you do that.." Logan's father glared and asked "Are you telling me you are keeping my son from me?" Jackson sighed answering "No, the law is. I'm happy to give him a home. You can come back when you have filed visitation or parental custody from the court house.." Logan's fathee snarled "Visitation? You gotta be kiddin me. . If you think I'm gonna let some rich asshole raise my son in his prime years you are mistaken yourself. Now I'm gonna ask you to step aside and let me take whats mine?" Jackson sighed and glanced back at Logan who obviously didnt want to go woth his father. But Jackson asked the kid aloud "Logan?.. Do you wanna go with your dad?" Logan wide eyed and shook his head.

Jackson nodded and replied to his father "I'm sorry. But he doesn't want to go with you. If you want to try taking this to court you can. Otherwise,"- THUD! Jackson was interrupted to a punch right in the nose. He stepped back a bit and snarled "Get off my property before I call the police!" The man glared at his son and Jackson saying "This guy is just using you. Once you can't give him what you want you will be trash."Logan frowned a little hurt and began to wonder if Jackson really cared at all. "If you dont come with me you are no longer my son." Logan didnt move. he didnt care. He didn't want that life anymore with his father. The man shook his head disapproving. Logan sighed and spoke up "Guess I'm not your son.." He was hurt. His father angry. Jackson smiled with his nose bleeding a little and smirked "Great. He's mine than." And shut the door, locking it. Logan peeked out the window as his father left. Sighing.

"I'm sorry.." Jackson muttered to the kid and patted his back. Leaving to tell Cruz and Jessica it was fine now. Logan thought about what Jackson said. he's mine. Like property? Confused, hurt, upset. ..Logan went off to bed...

Jackson couldn't go to the coming race this weekend. He was way to sick after his second cycle of treatment. And Logan lost this race to. Even with Jackson coming back along, Logan lost the next one. And the next.. Either Savirtaran was just no match to the mighty Robo car... Or they picked the wrong driver.. Every single race went the same. Even Jenifer showed to eahc one so far. Even after Lightning told her he didn't want to continue seeing her.

With the guys all packed up and on the road again. Logan began to wonder if he'd be replaced. It was obvious that Hudson began to just accept that they weren't going to win.

The night before the race, Jackson was outside smoking behind the hotel. Lightning noticed him as he was headed back inside from a phone call. He walked over to Jackson and asked "You alright?" Jackson coughed roughly answering "I am.." His Yes red and he was losing weight. Lightning hated seeing this to. He sat down next to Jackson and asked "Thought smoking was worse with cancer?" Jackson coughed the smoke explaining "Well.. My doctor strongly suggest I don't. But this is the only thing helping with pain.." Lightning sighed and watched him smoke. Jackson breathed in and out and asked "Ready for another losing streak tomorrow?.." Lightning shook his head replying "He could win?"

Jackson smirked "Please?.. The races have gone the same exact way every race?" Lightning frowned as Jackson continued "And i mean the exact!? We show up. Logan does good. Moves up some positions. Then Jenifer comes over and hangs out. Then she brings us drinks and makes a weird comment or something that makes you and Hudson bark at each other while the sun and my medicine disable me to the trailer and a toilet sick." Lightning thought about that. "You're right.." He agreed. And he became a littke suspicious now..

 _..race day..._

Just as predicted. The team showed up. Logan started in 25th today. And for most the race he stayed around there. Toward the end Jennifer showed up, again as predicted. Logan was moving up with Hudson's coaching. 19th. "Alright Logan keep it steady. Lets try to finish in 15th today." Hudson said with no confidence. And Logan knew it. The team was goinf to replace him amd Jackson would kick hik out if he didn't win! Logan pushed hard to move up. Jenifer grabbed Lightning's arm suddenly and loudly exclaimed "Have you told Hudson about maybe having a dinner with the three of us?" Hudson could hear her but ignored her as she continued "I think it would be good for us. You know sense theres always a chance he could be my step son someday?" Lightning's eyes widend as stared at Jennifer and pulled his arm away. Hudson couldn't ignore that and turned around snarling "What?! What is she talking about!?" Lightning motioned Hudson to calm down answering "Nothing? I don't!?"

Jennifer smiled and interrupted "I'm gonna grab some drinks." She rushed off. Leaving Hudson and Lightning in a scuffle now. Jackson sighed and stepped up and ordered "Hudson let me have the set. Someone has got to coach Logan the right way." Hudson snapped back "No!? I'm fine? He's fine alright?! I just cant believe my dad is actually gonna rhink about marrying that?!.. that?!.. Person!?" Lightning tried to explain he had no idea Jennifer would say something like that. "Hudson I do not want to even be with her!?" Hudson snarled rudely "Tell that to your pants!? Jackson told me you had been sleeping with her!?" Lightning glared at Jackson but before he could scold him Jenifer returned with drinks. "Hey boys!? No fighting?.." She scolded in a cute tone.

"Get rid of her!" Hudson yelled in a demanding tone. Lightning sighed and Jenifer tried to hand him a drink but then his suspicions kicked in and he grabbed Jackson's drink. Jenifer tried stopping him saying "Woah wait!?.. Thats Jack...son's.." But Lightning had already drank it down quick. Jackson asked "Thirsty?" Lightning glared a bit and Jenifer disappeared. The race went on. Within the next hour Lightning was falling ill. Jackson noticed and asked "Are you alright?" Lightning sat down and felt dizzy. Hudson became concerned now and Lightning only became worse. Jackson helped him standup, "Come on, Let me help you to the trailer." Hudson turned and became Concerned.

He took off the headset and stepped down, Rushing to his father. He handed Jackson the headset and grabbed his father's arm saying "I got him. You help Logan!". Jackson nodded and stepped up. Placing the headset on, he let Logan know he was still there. "Logan, you're doing great." "Jackson!?" The kid exclaimed! "Yeah, It's me. Hudson had to step away. You're down in22nd now... Let's get up a few positions hmmm?" Logan sighed but pushed on. feeling his new life and career depended on this!

Logan passed two robo cars easily. "Great job! Keep it up!" Jackson said happily. 20th. Kirk was growing furious as the kid moved up. He was watching from his little glass box. The door swung open and a woman walked inside. Two Security guards rds blocked the door where the woman couldn't leave easily. " You disappoint me. What happened down there this time?" Kirk asked Jennie. She stared with a frown for a moment before answering, "Lightning is onto me... He took the mixed drink." Kirk glared and scolded "How did that even happen?!" He yelled. Jennie stepped back a little afraid as he continued, "I think you're done here Jennie."...

Logan lost again. Not as badly though. He took 18th. Immiedtly he and Jackson rushed to the trailer. But Lightning and Hudson weren't there. Logan asked "What happened to them?" Jackson was worried and instructed, "Stay here." Jackson rushed to the medic center. There he found Lightning being checked out ,Hudson standing near by. Hud noticed Jackson and walked over as his father was finishing getting checked out. "What are they Saying?" Jackson asked. Hud sighed explaining "They said my dad had taken some kind of medicine and he's having a reaction to it... But?... My dad doesn't take any medication that I knew of?" Jackson figured it snarling "I think it was the drink. I drank one at each race and thought my Meds were messing with me? But your dad took my drink and now he's the one that's sick?"

Hudson nodded. He hated that someone had been messing with Jackson. Messing with his father though? That infuriated him! So Hudson marched right back to the pits and began to search for Jenifer. not at the pits... Not the trailer... Not the buffet or Winners circle? Hudson about gave up but then, There!? He saw Jenifer next to Kirk Daniels. He walked up angry and upset. Jenifer had been using his father to distract the team and make Jackson sick? She was a horrible person!

Kirk saw him coming and pointed him out to Jenifer. She walked over and met him trying to explain "Hudson, I know you think I had something to do with your father falling ill..." "Because you've been using my father the entire time!" Hudson yelled! Jenifer only glared blanky as he continued, "If I ever see you near my father again you'll regret it." Kirk stepped up and spoke up firmly "That sounds like a strong threat for a man whose got a dirty little secret he's hiding." Hudson raised a brow, confused. Kirk stepped up into Hudson's face and made his own threat "Try and take any legal action and I promise you, you will pay for it. I've worked to hard to lose everything because some one didn't use their brain." He glared at Jenifer. She frowned at the ground.

Kirk Daniels began to walk away. Hudson called out asking, "I have no secrets? What could you possibly have on me that could scare me out of Pressing charges?" Kirk stopped and turned around answering and explaining in a shallow tone "Maybe not excatly on you?... But doesn't the name Jessica? ring any bells?" He smiled like a villian then Continued to walk away. Hudson frowned and became worried for his soon to be fiance sense she was due for her C section in about 2 weeks... Hudson rushed back to the team!

 **Now before Hudson decides to actually do anything about this betrayal. He's gonna ask Jessica about things she was up to when she was gone. Heres her choice though.**

 **1\. Jessica tells Hudson everything.No more secrets. (Making her sound even more obsessed with the car than he thought)**

 **or...**

 **2\. Say she doesn't know a thing. (Out of fear he will leave her and become angry hating her hearing all the things she had done and being obsessed with the car.)**


	85. Hospitals sweet hospitals

Cruz held Jackson's hand as he sat there in the chair. The iv in his chest slowly giving him the poison he called it. Poison that was saving his life but also killing him at the same time. Making Jackson weak and tired. Pain. Like he had gotten hit by a train, beaten with a bat, and chewed by dogs! Then left to suffer alive like a sick joke. He hated it. But he had no choice if he wanted to fight this. He was sweating and had fevers occasionally. Hair was thinning. He hadn't had to shave the past few weeks at all anymore on the plus side?..

His doctor walked over and greeted asking "Jackson, how are we feeling today?" Jackson stared up and took a deep breath before answering "A little sore?" The doctor nodded and pulled up a stool. He had a file and it made Cruz nervous as hell. "Good. Better than the last time then." The doctor joked. Clearing his throat he continued "So, the chemotherapy is doing well. Keeping the cancer from spreading further. Slowly shrinking some. Slowly.." Cruz stepped in asking "So he can have the surgery now?" The doctor sighed answering "Yes and no. I want to give this last cycle here time. Gonna say two weeks this time? Then we can see how much of any difference and we can see about surgery or maybe one to two more cycles." Jackson frowned a bit saying "Doc come on? I can't take much more of this?.."

Cruz frowned hearing that but stayed quiet as Jackson continued "And will I still have to have more of this after surgery again?" The man frowned himself answering "Yes. This is all normal and you're doing better than you think Jackson. You're fighting this and for your age I wouldn't complain to much. You're lucky." The man patted Jackson's shoulder as he stood up, "I got a few more patients to see. Talk more in two weeks." He left. Cruz noticed Jackson shivering a bit and layed the heavy blanket over him some. Jackson snarled quietly "Luck? He calls this luck?" Cruz rubbed his hand replying "We are Jackson.. You are still here right? Look on the positive side? Doctor says it's working?" "Slowly." Jackson griped. Cruz rolled her eyes and smiled some seeing he was still his old self at times. When he wasn't puking, sleeping, laying in sweat and pain, or getting high. Yep, she knew he did occasionally. And with that being the only way he felt comfortable she pretended not to and let him be.

Jackson frowned and vented "I can't keep this up?.. I want to just rip this stupid thing out and stomp on it.. I can't stand knowing in a few hours ,because of this poison I'm going to be laying in bed for days in pain and barely able to move." Cruz hated it to. Hated hearing about it. But she rubbed his hand and tried to cheer him up "Hey, two weeks?.. Jessica is gonna have the baby in less than that? Won't that be nice to see a little baby again?" Jackson sighed answering "Maybe if she moves out before then." Cruz smiled and gripped hia hand. How could she be so positive Jackson wondered. She always was..

Hudson had finally decided to confront Jessica about what all she had truly been up to while they were seperated. The thing that Daniels said stuck in his head and it kind of scared him!? If Daniels really had something on Jessica?,... What if he decided to use it at any time if Savirtaran Scared Daniels? Jessica was at the old diner cafe. She actually had gotten a job there in town. She worked as the cashier for now. After the baby was born she'd be able to wait tables. Hudson parked and waited for Jessica to be on a break. He didn't wait long, just about 10 minutes. Jessica stepped out and noticed Hud. She walked over and sat inside the cab greeting, "Hey there baby. What are you doing here? Are you totally bored without me?" she joked.

Hudson chuckled a bit answering, explaining "Sure. Hey, I gotta ask you about something that I originally planned to put back and ignore it? Okay?" Jessica stared and nodded. Hud nodded once and asked "What all did you do? And get into? Like when you left?... I know you traveled a bunch. You did build a Savirtaran. I know you were at the underground races at one point to... But I guess that's about it? Daniels has stuff on you?" Jessica's eyes widened and as she became concerned she frowned. Hudson touched her hand asking "Please?.. What happened?" Jessica decided she had to be honest to Hudson. Not only did he deserve it but if she really wanted them to work. She had to be honest!

Jessica nodded and answered "Well. I left.. When I left I went to California and stayed with a friend for a week or so.. Maybe longer i cant remeber. Just until I came by and took the designs and then I began traveling and purchasing parts for Savirtaran. Places like Texas and new york. Then you cut me off from the bank accounts and I had to get creative.." Hudson raised a brow and asked "Creative?.. What does that mean?" Kessica sighed and continued , "Well I began to use that old rover as a taxi. Which worked until I got arrested for not having a license. Then I began working with Daniels. Getting closer to him while trying to build Savirtaran." "Wait!? You worked for the giy!?" Hudson interrupted shocked. Jessica nodded and continued "And that is how I found out Daniels big plans for the driverless moters." Hudson sat quietly keeping up.

"I tried to sabotage him and his designs but.. It didnt work.. He swore to kill me if he ever saw me!? So I ran. But you see, the only way to comepletly get rid of robo cars was building a working model of savirtaran. Get people to hate the robo car and it would ruin it. Thats when you came in.." Hudson sighed and asked "Okay but what all did you do to him?" Jessica stared a moment before answering "Well.. I stole from him.. Damaged some of his race cars... I blew money and sold my race car to." Hudson sighed and muttered "I'm gonna get us a lawyer.." Jessica frowned. But she had to continue to be honest. "I saw you there.. At the underground races.." Hudson's eyes widened as she continued. "You and our dads.. That hurt the most.. Seeing my dad.."

 _The door cracked open. "Yes?.." a woman's voice. S spoke up "Hey Joy. It's me. I brought some friends.. no worries. They are okay.." s glared at them and quietly snarled "Better Be."_

 _Joy opened the door and let them inside. Shutting the door behind them. Joy had on a black leather jacket. Black baggy shirt and black jogger pants on. With white sneakers and a dirty pink and white scarf around her face and hair. "So what you need S?" Joy asked. S answered "Just showing my.. friends around. This is Stoop, Ralph and Chester." Joy nodded and said "Okay.. I'm Joy. If you need parts I can figure out trades with you usually." Hudson spoke up "That's great. If we need something we will be sure to ask." Joy stared intesly at Hudson. Making Hudson feel nervous. Joy glanced over at Ralph and Chester then asked her friend "Is this the guy I recommended that could help you?" S sighed answering "Yeah. But.. he wasn't much help." Joy nodded and replied "Hmm. I expected more.." she glanced Hudson up and down then walked back. "Are you racing? Any of you?" Hudson answered "No. no actually just.. watching." Joy stared confused a bit at S who shrugged. "Alright then?.. you met me and I've met you. Now leave. Please." She turned away. S asked grabbing her friends shoulder "You Okay?..". Joys eyes teared some and she covered them "Just go." S and the guys stared at each other. Then left. Leaving Joy as she asked._

Hudson's eyed widened as he asked "You were Joy? Weren't you?.. And that's how S or whatever her nane was knew where to find me.." Jessica nodded. And part of Hudson became furious! "Wait if you were Joy!?.. You were pregnant at the time and chose to keep it from me and knew that was me!?" He yelled angrily! Jessica tried to explain "Hudson I couldn't give away my identity!? Our identities!? Do you know what they do to actual racers down there!?.. Grudge tried to even force me to race for him!? But being pregnant pulled me out of that one!?" Hudson hit the steering wheel and yelled "What is wrong with you!? You realize you should be in jail!?" Jessica teared up as he continued

"You can't keep coming back so you can just ruin everyone's lives they built then run off again!?"

Jessica yelled back "I never said anything about running away again!? And is that what you think?.." she asked. Hudson snarlwd "What!?" Jessica wiped her eyes answering with her question. "Did I ruin your life?.. Your dad's?." Hudson realized he may of just went off and accidentally said something he didn't mean. "Jess.. I"-"No!.. You know what!?" Jessica interrupted loudly as she opened the door of the truck "I'm so tired of being the scape goat to you and your father! You are just like that old stubborn jerk! I don't know how your mother ever put up with the two of you!" Jessica stepped out and slammed the door. Hudson felt bad. He didn't mean to be mean. He needed to fix this. He needed to get a new home fast before either of them had second thoughts.

Jessica went inside crying. She was hurt. And like some girls need sometimes. Jessica needed her mother. So she took the cafe phone and called her...

Cruz sighed and sat down after getting off of the phone. Jackson was almost asleep but looked at Cruz and asked "Who was that?.." Cruz shrugged answering "Just Jess.. Her and Hudson got into it a little.." Jackson's brows raised and asked "Oh no.. What happened?.." Cruz sighed answering "I'm not entirely sure.. She was crying mostly." Jackson shook his head and thought for a moment. "Why don't you go back home to Jess.. I'll finish up here and get a ride home." Cruz grabbed Jackson's hand and asked "Are you sure?.. I can ask someone to get you instead? You shouldnt ride home alone?" Jackson smiled and nodded "Jessica needs you. Go on.. I can manage myself." Cruz smiled and kissed her husband before heading out back home. Jackson watched her leave and sighed with a frown. Watching the medicine through the iv. Alone...

Jackson was asleep when the nurse shook him gently. "Mr Storm?.. Jackson?.. Your ride is here." she said with a smile. Jackson woke up more and noticed the iv out. He fell asleep through his treatment. He coughed roughly and the nurse noticed asking "Do you want some water?" Jackson shook his head and stood up slowly, dropping the blanket. "Is Cruz?.. back?" He asked her. The nurse lowered her brows confused and answered "No?.. I think someone else is here to get you?" Jackson coughed but walked out into the hall and glared. Great.. "Lightning.." Jackson called quietly. Lightning waved and waited to take him home.

Jackson walked over and the two began to the car. "Cruz sent you?" Jackson asked. Lightning nodded answering"Yeah.. Jackson.." Jackson and Lightning both continued to walk to the hospitals garage as Jackson complained some "Listen.. Thanks for conveniently always being around for Cruz?.. but I dont need you feeling sorry for me or?.. Picking me up alright? I told my wife I would get a ride home. That's what I would have done without you." They got inside the elevator and Lightning pressed the button as he explained "Jackson I didn't come to take you home?.." Jackson stared at Lightning and lowered his brows, confused as the doors shut...

Hudson and Cruz waited in the chairs. The most uncomfortable blue plastic chairs ever. They were the only people in the waiting room.. It was quiet. Hudson sighed. Tapping his foot on the ground as he sat nervously. Cruz frowned and spoke up "She's gonna be fine.. They both will be.." Trying to stay positive as always. Hudson glanced at her but didn't say a word. They had been waiting for hours. In texas. Yes. Texas. Something happened to Jessica after their fight when she got emotional. Luckily Cruz was back home and with her when it happened. The towns hospital sent her to her original transplant doctor with the diagnosis of susptected infection. Which was in Texas. Cruz called Lightning and asked him to drive to california to get Jackson and then drive to Texas to meet them. She knew this meant they'd be staying the night at a hotel somewhere but.. That was their option for the emergancy. They knew she would be a while because they decided to go ahead with the c section but this long?

The doctor came out finally and Hudson stood up quickley. Cruz slowly. She was older and tired. The stocky man introduced himself "Hello, I'm Dr Tate. I'm not the official doctor assigned to Miss Storm. But He's still back in the operating room with her." Hudson spoke up asking "She's still in surgery?" Tate sighed and explained "Yes sir.. See, what happened was her body began to treat the transplanted uterus as a foreign body. So her body began to reject and attack the organ and the fetus. Chronic acute rejection. This isn't that uncommom in transplant patients. So we are or have removed the uterous to. But the infection is gonna take time to treat. The uterus suffered a tear and bled into her abdomen. Now usually this happens during labor but this is something new and she's one of the few successful transplant patients." Hudson and Cruz caught that and Hud asked

"What do you mean few successful?" Tate raised his brows ans explained "You didn't know?.. Most of the womem who received the same transplant had rejections and complications so early the fetuses never made it. The operations and any future uterous transplants of this were discontinued a few months ago." Hudson growled a bit and rubbed his eyes frustrated. But he realized that meant his baby was okay. His son was okay!? Cruz asked "How is Jessica and the baby?" Tate answered softly "Jessica is doing well.. Still in surgery but its going smoothly. And the baby is in the nicu for now.. He swallowed some blood and seemed a little weak from the trauma. So he's getting the help he needs there but. I can let family see him?" Cruz smiled and nodded asking "Can we see him now?"

Tate stared at Hudson and explained another problem "Well.. I know Jessica isn't married.. and theres no father listed for the child?.. I have to ask you to sign some papers letting him have permission of Visitation to the nicu.. And hospital regulation is you or Jessica or your husband will have to accompany him at all times to the nicu. Just.. Legal reasons.." Hudson shook his head becoming annoyed and upset. Tate continued "I'll get the papers.." And he left. Cruz rubbed Hudson's back and said "It's gonna be fine Hudson. Don't worry." Cruz was more of reassuring herself. She was scared to possibly loose her daughter for good and possibly her grandchild..

Now Lightning and Jackson stopped back home first. Jackson was sick and in no shape to continue for the night. So Lightning told him they'd rest and head out early morning. Which didn't sit well with Jackson ofcorse. So as he sat home alone he debated on heading out anyway. Logan was at Sky's. So it wasn't like he had to stay home for the kid. It was getting late but he called Cruz to talk a bit and hopefully calm his nerves and to check on Jessica and any news with her and the baby.

The phone rang a few times before Cruz's tired, raspy but sweet voice answered

 _Hey Jackson.. How are you doing babe?_

"I'm fine. Any news on Jessica?"

He lied. He was in horrible pain. His side killing him, contiously throwing up. The sweating was disgusting. But he was to concerned with his daughter to care to much.

 _Yeah, She's doing okay. She's in the icu. Has some infection and having some complications. But the doctors say it's okay. Just don't want her to get more sick or anything. A few days and Jessica should be out. Oh Jackson you should see the baby.. He's beautiful."_

That made him smile "Yeah? He doesnt have that girly blonde hair does he?" he joked. Jackson really didn't care.

Cruz giggled

 _Yep. Blonde hair and brown eyes._

"So he has your eyes. Thats kinda sweet. I should he there right now..." He frowned.

 _Hey.. Mr Mcqueen_ _is bringing you. That way yoy dont have to worry about driving. I mean he was coming anyway?_

Jackson sighed "Yeah.. I can drive myself Cruz."

 _But you shouldn't. Id rather you be a little later and safe than try to rush over here and get sick and something happen to you? Find out if Sky wants to come along to. Maybe you two or three can all ride down together?_

"Oh yeah that wouod he great.." He said sarcastically.

 _I love you. It'll be okay. Plus I don't need you getting sick. You know your doctor wouldn't even want you to travel._

"I know. I'm tired.. I'm gonna go ahead to bed..Love you to babe.. I'll be there soon."

Jackson hung up and stared at the keys on the table. He wanted to be there now. What if something happened to the babyor Jessica!?

 **Choices!**

 **Jackson, stubborn and bull headed. Goes ahead and drives himself. (Thats nearly a 16-17hour drive)**

 **or...**

 **Wait and travel with Lightning and maybe Sky to. (But this will make them take up to two days to get there as they stop at motel)**


	86. love baby and maybe not marriage

Hudson was sitting in the chair next to the bed. Wrapped in protective plastic and a mask on. For Jessica's safety. She was asleep but could wake up anytime. And that's what he was hoping for. He got to see his son. They asked if he had a name but.. They hadn't decided for sure. They had Maverick and Jake and Owen but.. Never made a choice yet. They also had the idea even naming him after their father's but Hudson tried to convince Jess out of that one. He never liked being held up to his name. The burden of being the great son of Lightning McQueen and named after the fabulous Hudson hornet somewhat pressured him into a world of racing. Which landed him into trouble and prison. He didn't want that for his son. Even though he knew it was only a name.

Cruz knocked on the glass like door and window. Hudson looked at her and walked outside. He took off the mask and plastic suit. Cruz spoke first "Your father and Jackson should be here late tomorrow." Hudson nodded and asked "How are you doing?" Cruz frowned and shurgged. Hudson grabbed her close and held her qs she began to cry into his arms. Cruz softly cried and mumbled to Hud "Thank you Hudson.. For always being there for us.. Even after Jessica left. You've always been such a good man.." Hudson sighed and asked "I know this is something that was probably obvious but.. I want to marry Jessica.. And I want to ask her as soon as she wakes up." Cruz pulled away and smiled "Good. I love you Hudson." She straightened his shirt. "Just.. take care of her for us.. Help her find her place and be patient." Hudson nodded.

He was going to do this right. And this timw ye would not loose Jessica. And this time he would fight for her and side with her suddenly machines started beeping and a voice over the speakers of the hospital. It was Jessica! Something was wrong! Doctors ans nurses rushed to her. Shoving Hudson and Cruz out of the way! Closing the curtains keeping Cruz and Hudson clueless. Cruz began to cry. Hudso. He held her and stared at the curtains. Nervous but a funny feeling in his gut?.. He wasn't crying or scared of losing Jessica?.. And that's what scared him...

Sky came out of the hotel room. Tears in her eyes as she leaned against the door. She was just scared and afraid. Seeing her father so sick and miserable. He was going to die. She just didn't have faithin the medicine or treatments. Lightning was walking back up to his own room when he stopped and noticed Sky. He frowned and walked over asking "Is everything alright?.." Sky wiped her eyes and looked up at him answering "No?.. My dad is reay sick?.. He shouldn't even be traveling like this?.. I.. I?.. I'm gonna lose him.." Her eyes filled with tears. Lightning sighed and knelt down. letting her lean on him and cry.

Jackson was standing by the door and heard her. It made him wanna cry hearing Sky give up so fast and sound so broken. He had to fight this for her. But He was so weak. She was right.. He was gonna die like this. The treatment was horrid. The poison making him feel 50 years older. Making him feel like nails in every joint. A metal taste in his mouth that made him.. He grabbed his mouth and suddenly ran to the bathroom. Throwing up for the hundredth time it seemed tonight.

Lightning tried to comfort her "Sky, your dad is the most hard headed, stubborn man I know. He's strong. He's gonna fight this. He's gonna be okay." Sky glared a bit and snarled "Right?.. He can't even stop drinking? He relapsed. Did you know that?. Yeah, he can't even fight through to quit for mom?.. And whats even next if he didn't have cancer anymore?! Back to the alcohol!?.. My dad can't fight anything?.. And honestly as I've become older?.. I don't know why mom stayed with him?.. He was always drinking and always rude to egeryone. Like he acted like he was better than everyone else?" Lightning didn't say it but that was true.

Sky shook her head and continued "Sorry.. I'm just babbling on?.." She wiped some more tears. Lightning replied "You're jjst scared.. It's gonna be alright.." Sky wasnt2a believer.. She just was so sure her father would only get worse.

Sky came back in a few minutes later. "Dad?.." She called, when she didn't see him on the bed. The bathroom door was open so she walked in and found Jackson on the floor. Sweating and pale like green colored. "Dad?!" She rushed down and helped him sit up. Jackson tried to explain "I'm sorry i just?... I couldn't make it.. to bed.." He felt sick and grabbed the toilet puking again. Sky helped him balance as he was dizzy and he couldn't even sit up on his own.

"Dad.. this isn't working?.." She said Jackson seemed to stop being sick for a moment as he flushed the toilet barely and breathed heavy leaning back on his daughter.. "I know.." He muttered heavily. Sky brushed his hair out of his face some and it strained out. Thinning more. She sighed and hugged her father saying "Daddy this is what chemo does!?.. I can't stand watching you die.." Jackson swallowed hard and had no idea what to say. She gave up on him. He patted her hand and said "I'm here right now Sky.. I'm still here.."

As the night went on and Sky was completely asleep. Jackson, who was in pain decided to ease it a bit and stepped outside. He needed a high. Jusy enough to make it through the night again. But he stum led in the halls. Barely able to walk to the exit door. He breathed heavy and it made him cough hard. He realized he didn't even have the strength to walk right now. So he grabbed out his phone and looked up Skys name as he sat on the floor. He stared at it. Hesitating to ask for help. But with a few buttons he texted Lightning instead.

A few minutes later and Lightning showed up. He helped Jackson up and asked "What happened? Where's Sky?" Jackson coughed answering "She's cough cough in bed.. I was trying ti get outside..cough" Lightning sighed with a frown and helped Jackson to the exit and to the bench near the parking lot. They both sat down together. Jackson coughed some more after the hard time he had getting as far as he did. Lightning watched as Jackson began to smoke. He couldn't help but ask concerned "You been coughing alot more lately?.. Sure you should be doing this still?" Jackson sucked in the drug and let it oit slowly with a cough answering "I don't care if I should or not. Its the only way to deal with the pain. I've tried other ways. Sleeping meds dont have any effect with this crap and I've drank and that landed me right back in the e.r.. I can't deal with it." Lightning stared and watched quietly as Jackson smoked and became more relaxed.

Thinking about what Sky said. He sighed and asked "How are you and Cruz doing with all this?" He tread carefully not wanting to upset Jackson. Jackson glared some but feeling better, he wasn't as grouchy now and answered "It's tough.. You know she seems to positive about it?.. But I can see through it.. She's broken.. And not to mention she's taking care of me like a mom rather than being treated like my wife?.. She's lonely.. And?.. I can't give her what she needs anymore?.." Lightning sighed and listened. If there's one thing he learned as he got older it has to listen more. He just had a hard time doing that with his son.

Jackson smoked and asked "What is she gonna do?.. What's gonna happen to Cruz when I'm gone?.." Lightning stared at the ground a moment then asked "Don't do that to yourself?.. Are you giving up? Because you have so much to fight for?" Jackson stared at his friend answering "I'm not giving up?. I'm asking something real?. Because as much as I'd love to beat this, there's a chance I wont?." Lightning sighed and answered "When Sally.. I didn't know how to be alone.. I was use to the company and the security of waking up next to her every day. That was the hardest part at first." Jackson frowned and asked "At first?" Lightning nodded continuing "Then I tried to find something or?.. Someone to fill that emptiness.. And that became the hardest part.." Jackson patted Lightning's back and joked "Tell you what. Let me set you up on a date. I can find someone boring and old like you." Lightning glared and replied "Thanks but no thanks.."

Jackson finished up his blunt and asked "Hey, Can we not mention this to Sky?.. I don't need the lecture from her.. I don't think she'd understand.." Lightning nodded and stood up. "Why dont you stay with me tonight. I'll let Sky know." Jackson tgought about it and nodded. So Lightning helped him to his room for the night...

Hudson headed over to the hospital early that morning. He saw his son first. He had to wait for Cruz to come with him for legal reasons. Tney sat down and Hudson was handed his son by a nurse. He was so perfect and small. With his brown eyes and pale skin.. Strands if blonde on his head. His skin was so soft. Hudson couldn't believe he was his. And after a while he handed him to Cruz. Deciding to check on Jess. When he got to the room he hd to out on the plastic suit and mask. He walked in and sat down. She moved a little and opened her eyes up "Huson?.." She muttered. His eyes widened as he grabbed her hand. "Your awake!. Hey.." Jessica stared at him and asked softly "The baby?.." Hudson nodded explaining "He's fine. he's perfect Jess." Jessica frowned and stared at Hudson. pulling her hand away.

Hudson didn't understand and asked "What's wrong?..You okay?.." Jessica's eyes teared up and answered "Yeah I'm fine.. I feel sore.." She tried joking. Hudson stared at her and grabbed her hand again asking "What is it baby?" Jessica frowned still and answered "I'm sorry.. I just?.. I don't want this?.." Hudson's brows lowered as he asked "What?.. Want what?.." Asking nervously and not understanding. Jessica pulled away answering "Us."

 **So!! With Jessica saying that Hudson!? Whats hudson do!??**

 **Give up. He can't take her game anymore and is fine with it. Accepting Jessica will never be the woman he truly wanted anyway. (He will work on being friends for his son but Hud is glad kinda. Jessica had dragged him along to long anyway)**

 **or...**

 **Ignore it. Hudson knows this is just normal Jessica and in a week or so she is gonna say she wants to marry him. (He wont tell his dad. Cause he knows that will start crap. And goes on planning his life with Jessica. Selling the home. buying a new one. the car. Continue as if she never said that.)**


	87. only the reasons

**This chapter is choices only based in the fututer. it'll make a bit more sense later in the story. I was watching a movie and was inspired by the idea of it and decided to try it. Also as i began to think of why Kirk, Kirk Daniels was so obsessed with Savirtaran and it losing and somewhat Jessica. It gave me more ideas with it so!!! Mini story ideas to help with why Kirk is full of pain and hatred toward Savirtaran and the mcqueens/Jessica. So these are two seperate future based stories and choices. Which future do you guys choose:**

 **The first choice:**

Jessica and her husband Hudson, along with their son, Owen. Were getting dinner started. Celebrating Owen's early graduation. A knock at the door was heard. Hudson stood up saying "That's probably my dad." Jessica stood up and smiled offering "I'll get it. Dont worry." She kissed Hudson's cheek and walked to the door. Hudson smiled as he watched her go. Jessica was still attractive for a 54 year old woman.

Jessica opened the door to the stange brown haired kid. Probably around the same age as Owen, so 19?. "Can I help you?" Jess asked. The kid stared answering "Kinda?.. I'm Kirk.. I'm your son.." Jessica's eyes widened as she paniced and tried to get the man to leave "I'm sorry but I only have one son.." Kirk explained "The one you sold to the woman with the bread?.. Tiffany. She told me everything.. I had to meet you and.. My father.." Jessica stared at the man and shook her head replying "I'm sorry.. But I dont want you here.."

Kirk frowned and asked "But I don't have anyone else?.. My mother.. Tiffany passed away.. Thats how i found out.. And I've been living with different parents and finally was able to find you guys?.." Jessica sighed and stared at the kid. Thinking a moment. Kirk frowned and asked "I've wanted to meet you guys for so long.." Jessica frowned and snarled "You don't belong here. I didn't want you then and I dont want you now.. Now go.. Please.." Jessica stepped back and shut the door on Kirk's face. The kid couldn't help crying silently. The pain. From his mother's death and living with different families.. home to home until he was of age ans left and found his birth parents.. His birth mother...

And she didnt want him! Just like the rest of them! It made a rage of hate grow inside him! He walked away. "I'll take away something you love than.. You'll see what its like to have something you want to badly taken.." He swore in a mumble...

 **or...**

 **The second choice:**

"Kirk I gotta say! Your son is one of our best students." Lightning complimented. Kirk smiled walking next to Lightning and replied "That's great. You know it was your driver that got him into racing. Logan right?" Lightning nodded and sighed with a frown "Yeah.. It was Jackson and Hudson who taught him everything.." Kirk nodded and softly replied "Jackson was a good racer. Your son was to." Lightning opened his mouth to say something else but suddenly they heard a loud _boomb!_ the ground even shook a little. Both men ran toward the sound. headed to the garage. Where tons of students were running from!

Some screaming and pushing to escape as the fire alarm began to blare loudly. Kirk was lost in the crowd of running students and teachers! "Hudson!" Lightning yelled into the garage! It was pure smoke and fire. Hudson coughed and called out "Dad! Get help! I'm stuck!" Lightning decided to run inside himself. Fumbling his way to Hudson. He found his son pinned against the wall and a frame of a car with a block on it. "Dad get out!" Hudson ordered. But Lightning didn't listen. He wanted to get his son out! Lightning tried to pull the frame off but it was heavy between itself and the block weight!

Hudson realized Henry, a student was inside the car and yelled "Dad! Henry was in the car!" Lightning glanced behind at the burning car and rushed over. But the flames had already engulfed the vehicle. He couldn't even see inside.. Lightning rushed back to Hudson and shookhis head. Together they pushed the block! Lightning barely scraped the frame off of Hudson and yelled "Come on! We got to get out of here!" He helped his limping son out of the building quickly as fire and rescue ran inside...

A week passed.. Hudson was home with a cast on his leg. Home with his wife and son when someone banged angry on their door! Jessica opened it, holding their son.The angry man barged inside forcefully and yelled "Where is he!? Where's Hudson!?" Baby or toddler Owen began to cry. Jessica bounced him calming him. Hudson hobbled his way over making his presence known with a fake loud cough "Kirk. I'm right here." He said. Kirk turned and shoved Hudson down and yelled "You killed my son! You let him die! He burned alive in that piece of junk Savirtaran! I should kill you! It should have been you!" He knelt down and grabbed Hudson's shirt but stopped as he heard Owen screaming for his father!

"Daddy!.." The boy cried. Kirk glanced at Owen and Jessica holding him. He stared back at Hudson and snarled as he atood up "You'll pay for this.. I'll make sure this never happens again!" And he left angry and on revenge...

 **ALSO GOING TO MAKE A PART 4. SO THIS IS THE END OF THIS STORY. IT WAS DIFFICULT FOR ME TO KEEP UP WITH NUMBERS SORRY. SO KEEP AN EYE OUT FOR**

 **PEOPLES CHOICE 4. END TO ALL THINGS**

 **and this one wont have many chapters. spoiler the story is almost over. then i will be on my jackson stories!**


End file.
